Breoal
by inheritancefan2014
Summary: IC Book 4. Read as Eragon and Saphira must fight towards his goal of slaying Galbatorix and freeing Alagaësia from his tyranny but can they do it without their masters? There are dangers at each corner and follow as new challenges and old myths come forth to shape our heroes journey to the goal. Perhaps all is not hopeless in a pursuit of a princess' heart. All Chapters Uploaded!
1. Chapter 1 : Mourning

**This is the repost of Jsquared's fanfiction "Breoal" from the now extinct Inheritance Forum.**

**This is not my own work and I do not want any credit for uploading it; I am simply putting it up for people to enjoy one of my favourite ever fanfictions. There is over 140 Chapters in total and I will post them over the next couple of days.**

**There are elements of the story later on that are more M and not for the feint of heart. Sexual Scenes, Brutal Deaths etc.**

**...**

**Chapter One- Mourning**

_It was a sunny day in Ellesmera. Two elves were having a playful conversation. It was ranging from anything from the birds in the sky, flowers, even the length of a dwarf's beard. One of the elves was a woman, fair faced, with dark hair and emerald eyes. Even among the elves she was considered beautiful. She was all smiles, laughing and having a good time. The man was tall, handsome, with silver hair. He, like the woman was having a good time. The pair seemed to be meant for each other. The man had to leave, saying he needed to tend to his father, who had just had a seizure. Before he left, he sung the woman the prettiest flower she ever saw. The two shared their first kiss._

Arya awoke from her dream, tears in her eyes. It had been two days since Oromis, her final memory of Faolin, had died. It had been two days, since she and Eragon had slain Varuag. Each time she had attempted to sleep this dream had appeared to her. _It has been almost a year since Faolin's death, and now I have lost my only reminder of him, besides the flower he made for me. How I miss him. I still remember that dark day._ She thought.

Arya got up, unable to go back to sleep. A few minutes later, she noticed that her mother had appeared in the mirror of her tent. In her last visit to Ellesmera she and her mother had reconciled as best they could. Her mother, having lost Evandar, was able to sympathize with Arya's loss. Like Arya, Evandar's death had done to her what Faolin's did to Arya. Islanzadi had been cold-hearted with everyone since the king's death. Her inability to get over his death partially was responsible for the argument that had separated mother and daughter for many years. Islanzadi, knowing how much Oromis meant to Arya, being Faolin's father, and a father figure to Arya, had done her best to comfort Arya the last two days. After many years of coldness though, there was only limited success.

"Hello mother," Arya said with a tired voice.

"How are you doing my daughter?" Islanzadi asked with uncharacteristic maternal concern.

"You know as well as I do." Arya answered with tiredly, "I have not slept well these last few days."

"It will pass in time." The queen tried to say soothingly.

"But how long will it take? I was starting to finally open up about my loss of Faolin and then Oromis died. It has opened up a painful wound. At times I wish I had died with him." Another tear fell from Arya's eye. Her mother looked at her daughter and touched the mirror as if she wanted to touch her daughter in her time of need.

"My daughter, you must be strong. So long as Galbatorix is alive we must not let these trials overcome us. To feel defeated is to surrender to the dark king. However, we must also not forget our feelings. There must be someone else you can converse with in the Varden to help cope with the loss. Someone who can understand you. Perhaps one of the twelve elven spell casters with you. Or Eragon perhaps, as he was close to Oromis as well. How is he?"

Arya thought about what her mother had said, realizing that for some reason, she could be more open with Eragon then anyone else. Eragon had not taken the death of his master well."In the same state as myself. At the moment he is flying with Saphira. He has not slept since he left Ellesmera."

"Perhaps the two of you can console each other. Like you, he cannot let this wound fester. Arya, I must leave, Lord Dathedr is giving me a report of what was in Gil'ead, along with a casualty report." And then the queen disappeared.

Arya sighed, and left her tent, not wanting to attempt to go back to sleep. She wandered around the camp outside Feinster and noticed Saphira returning with Eragon on her back. Arya inquired on how the dragon and rider were dealing with their loss.

_Little one is not doing so well. He spoke little when we flew, and it did little to cheer him up. _Saphira said to Arya. _Perhaps you should speak with him._

It took 20 minutes for Arya to reach Eragon's tent. As she suspected, he was uneasy, sitting outside his tent. He looked tired, worn down, and had stubble on his chin. He looked miserable. Arya approached Eragon. They exchanged the Elven gestures for greetings.

"Arya, what brings you here at this hour?" Eragon inquired to her. Arya was not sure how to phrase her next statement.

"I...wanted to talk with you." She said dumbly. Eragon's eyes widened.

"About what?" He questioned.

"Oromis...Eragon he meant a lot to me." She said sadly.

"As he did with me as you well know." Eragon answered her. He was still looking down into the ground, his gentle brown eyes glossy and downcast.

"Has Glaedr said anything?" Arya gently asked. She was curious how the mighty dragon was dealing with the fall of his rider, and his body as well.

_No, he is still in mourning. _Saphira said. Arya had expected as much. She then looked at Eragon.

"Do you think you will be ready to march in a few days?" She herself was not sure of the answer she would give if Eragon had asked her that same question. He shook his head.

"I don't know Arya," He said bluntly. Arya looked at him with care now. Perhaps more care than she had ever shown him.

"Eragon, you cannot keep acting like this. Tomorrow is our last day of rest before we march for Belatona, we must be ready to leave. We can't wallow in our despair much longer."

"I will mourn for as long as I wish. No one has been stung by this death more than I." Eragon said tersely.

Arya was angered at the ignorance of Eragon's statement. She slapped Eragon. "Eragon! Oromis was like a father to me! Also, Oromis was Faolin's father!" She felt hot tears start to fall from her eyes.

Eragon looked at Arya, his right cheek red and puffy. He twisted his hand over his chest in a sign of respect.

"I am sorry." Eragon said shamefully."Oromis and Glaedr must have meant a lot to you...especially since you have nothing left of him." Arya knew he was inferring Faolin.

"Aye, I miss them both. When you were not training, Oromis and I often talked about him, though it did little to quell our pain. Faolin was his last memory of his mate, who had died 20 years before the fall. My father died not long after I was born, and seeing Faolin so often, Oromis was like my father." She answered. Eragon then took a deep breath.

He then started to tell her what he had meant to say by his statement."Arya, what I meant to say is, Oromis was like my 3rd father. He was a great teacher, and was patient in my impatience. And now Galbatorix has taken away all three of my fathers. And I am responsible for all of them."

"Eragon," Arya said, now having calmed down, tears in her eyes, "You know that is not true." Eragon looked at Arya with more sadness in his eyes.

"I never told you how Brom or Garrow died did I?" She shook her head. "Arya, it was all my fault the both of them died." He started to choke up and Arya knew he was on the brink of tears once again. "If I had been more careful with Saphira, perhaps the Ra'zac never would have targeted my home. And if I had been less ignorant of how weak I was when traveling with Brom, perhaps I would not have been so hellbent on killing the Ra'zac." He finished. Arya felt pity and remorse, and almost guilt for bringing up old wounds of Eragon. She looked at him and held her hand out to him as he once had before to her at the campfire.

"Eragon," She said quietly and soothingly, "You cannot and should not blame yourself for those actions. They were designed by fate. The only way to have made sure that would not have happened is to have never met Saphira. And you would not have wanted that." She answered.

To Arya's surprise, it was Eragon who signaled to her that the moment hand ended and she removed her hand. He then said to her, "Thank you." He paused for a moment before he said something else about Oromis and Glaedr. "What scares me the most, is that not only have I lost my father Arya, but one of the last things Glaedr said was alone. I am alone. Saphira and I are the last free riders which oppose the king. Oromis also told us that when the next egg hatches, we would have to teach them. On top of that, with Oromis gone, I am now the senior rider. I am not ready to do this alone..." Eragon could not continue speaking, as his tears had become a downpour.

One thing led to another, and Eragon was crying in Arya's arms. Arya just held him in silence, not knowing what to do. After a while, Arya decided that the kindest thing to do would be to let Eragon rest. She put her hand by his head, and said, "Slytha" Eragon plopped on the ground. She then added "May he have no dreams," in the ancient language. She put Eragon in his tent, and searched for Blodhgarm's mind, instructing him to allow nobody to disturb Eragon, and that she or he would wake him on the fourth day since the siege of Feinster., when they would leave for Belatona.

Arya then returned to her tent. She had felt a twinge of ease in her pain having spoken with Eragon. However, she was also confused. In such a short span of time twice she had opened up to Eragon, and twice they had hugged each other in comfort. They were only two other people that Arya had been as open with as she had been with Eragon. Her mother before the argument and when they reconciled, and Faolin. For a moment she pondered why she was so open around Eragon, happy that it distracted her from her thoughts of mourning. Finally overcome by weariness, she lied down on her cot. She then cast the same spell on her self to prevent dreams, wondering why she had not thought of it before, and then went to sleep. As she went to sleep though, she was also pondering Eragon's final words before he lost his composure. She quietly thought to herself, _No Eragon, you are not alone._


	2. Chapter 2 : In His Defence

In His Defense  
Arya awoke in her plain tent. All which was in her tent was her pack, a table, a mirror, and a pack of her belongings. The cot she was in was much to hard for a comfortable sleep, but with the amount of hurt she had felt every day of her life since Faolin's death, she barely felt it. It was a small pinprick to what had been a dagger in her heart. A dagger which had lay there for over a year now. A dagger which a person by the name of Eragon had been helping pull out whenever they crossed paths.

The night before the two of them had a small conversation about the deaths of Eragon's loved ones. Arya knew the pain which Eragon was going through. In the last year, he had lost just as much as she had, and perhaps more. His true father, his master, and his brother, all had fallen victim to the dark king. Arya knew that the pain in Eragon's heart must have been immense.

She remembered the night she had grown upset over her talk with Eragon at the campfire. She remembered how she had finally felt comfortable enough around someone to speak about the loss of Faolin. Perhaps it was because she knew Eragon had lost so much as well, and the two could relate. No matter, Arya remembered how Eragon in an act of kindness had sung a flower to her to show he cared for her feelings and such. _Me giving him the ability to sleep pales in comparison to what he did for me, _She thought. _I will have to find a way to show him I care for his feelings as well. Care_...Arya's thoughts stopped upon that word. Arya realized that Eragon was the first person she had truly cared for since Faolin had died. Even when she and her mother had forgiven each other, they still for the most part tried to be self sufficient, the two of them scarred by the deaths of their loved ones.

Arya then sat up out of her cot and began to prepare for the day. She bathed. She felt as if she were immune to the soothing warm water as it coursed down her. When she finished, she then wore her usual black leather and black leggings of a male. She put her thin long sword upon her hip. Her usual stoic look upon her face. She then left her tent. Her first order of business for the day was to check up upon Eragon. She had left him in an enchanted sleep the night before, and they had today and the next day before the march to Belatona. If nothing interfered she was going to let Eragon rest until the next day. While she was not sure she believed it, as her grief had lasted so long, she heard that the only thing which could help one mend an emotional wound was time. She wanted to make sure Eragon had as much time as possible to gather himself before he did anything.

He went to Eragon's tent and saw that Saphira had already left for the day to do some reconnaissance. Blodhgarm was standing at the entrance to Eragon's tent. Arya and Blodhgarm then exchanged the elven greetings. Arya spoke first.

"Is he still sleeping?" She inquired. He nodded.

"Aye, he is sleeping just as soundly as when we left him." He answered.

"Good, I want it to stay that way until we must leave." Arya replied.

"Of course, Arya Drottingnu." Arya suppressed a frown. She disliked being called formal names. Blodhgarm then stared into the distance for a moment and looked to Arya, "I think I have to wake him now. Nasuada is asking him for an audience."

Arya frowned then. "Do not. I will speak with her. She has no authority over me." Blodhgarm nodded. Arya then walked in the direction of Nasuada's tent. She saw several nighthawks there, a few urgals and a few humans. They were flaunting their strength though Arya felt she could dispose of all of them without breaking a sweat. She looked at one of the nighthawks and said, "I am here to speak in Eragon's stead."

One of the nighthawks nodded and yelled, "Mi lady, Arya, the Elven ambassador is here for an audience in Eragon's stead!"

Arya heard a slightly surprised and shocked Nasuada, "Send her in!"

Arya then entered the red tent. There was the dark skinned Varden leader in a red dress, cut off at the shoulders to expose her arms and reveal the scars of the trial of the long knives. Nasuada then greeted Arya with the elven gestures. Arya noticed that her mother was in the mirror and nodded at her. Nasuada then looked at Arya at first with some worry.

"Where is Eragon?" She asked. Arya answered,

"He is resting for the day. He won't be doing much until tomorrow." Nasuada had a flustered look on her face.

"Can you wake him? Queen Islanzadi said she needed to talk to him, and you for that matter." Nasuada replied.

"It should wait for until Eragon comes," The queen said across the mirror. Arya then continued,

"He is sleeping until myself or another elf wakes him, he will not be seeing anyone today." Arya said tersely. Nasuada had a flash of anger.

"Blast, we need to speak with him!" She yelled.

"And I am telling you that you may not." Arya answered. Her temper was starting to flare.

"He is my vassal! I am ordering him to be summoned!"

"And myself and the elves are not under your jurisdiction as to who we awaken or not. We are not going to wake him." Arya answered firmly.

"I cannot simply have my greatest weapon sleeping away today!" Nasuada roared. Arya was then starting to grow angry as her mother looked on.

"Weapon? Nasuada, Eragon is not a very powerful sword which you can just pick up and swing around! He is not an item! He lives and breathes just like we do! You should not call him so. He has feelings much like we do and feels pain like we do."

"I lost my father-"Arya cut Nasuada off.

"As did Eragon! He lost his home! He lost his uncle! And he just lost his masters! Eragon needs time to breathe as you and I do! He has lost just as much as either of us and perhaps more!" Arya's eyes were on fire with rage. She remembered how humans could be so ignorant at times.

"And how can you say you have lost as much as I?" Nasuada yelled back in anger. Arya nearly drew her sword at the statement and felt her eyes water.

"You do not know how much I lost the day I lost Saphira's egg." She said coldly.

Finally, Islanzadi interfered, "Nasuada, that is enough. It is that kind of childish ignorance that stopped the elves from openly supporting the Varden cause before. If you ever question my daughter on how much she has lost ever again I will not hesitate to react." Anger was in the queen's generally cold face. She knew exactly how much her daughter had lost. "Sit down." The queen said with authority. Nasuada slumped down on her seat in fright at the rage of the two most powerful elves, one of which was standing in front of her. Still standing near the mirror, Arya then heard her mother speak to her in the ancient language.

The queen then spoke to her, "Curious, why do you defend Eragon so zealously?"

Arya paused for a moment. She was about to say something but the words were blocked because it was not the truth. She then told a half lie, "He helped me with something, this is the only way I can think to repay him, to give him some time to rest and clear his mind."

The queen looked at her daughter for a moment and then back at the frightened Nasuada. "I will wait to say what I have to say until Eragon has had subsequent time to cope with his losses. End of discussion." The queen then quickly cut off the connection. Arya bolted out of the tent without hearing a word from Nasuada. She was unsure of where she was headed. She then realized she was standing in front of Eragon's tent, Blodhgarm still standing there. She then asked Blodhgarm if she could enter the tent. He consented. She walked inside and saw the sleeping Eragon, calmness upon his face. He was in a jet black tunic. She let a tear fall from her eye as she remembered the insult Nasuada had said to her. She caught it so that it would not hit Eragon's relaxed face. She remembered one of the most difficult memories of her life.

**************flashback*************************

"No Arya I will not allow it!"

"What! You won't allow me to ferry the sapphire egg?! I have already been exiled from your sight by you, and I am already the elven ambassador! I might as well for the good of Alagaesia!" Arya yelled back at her mother. The two of them were having an argument right in the middle of Tialdari Hall, with Brom and several of Islanzadi's guards along with a few elven lords in the audience. Brom was clutching the sapphire egg.

"And how do you expect to be protected from dangers Arya?!" The queen did not feel the sympathy or feelings to call her daughter her daughter.

"I am not a human female your highness, I can protect myself as you know, I can fight and defend myself soundly." She put bluntly.

"Arya, I have been fighting this war longer than you have. I have seen people die, I have seen my loved ones die during my time. I have had to kill many soldiers. I have been fighting this war and it is not glorious or simple. Do you honestly think you are up to that?! I do not think so!" Islanzadi roared.

"I lost father just as you did!" Arya answered back. Her eyes were starting to water.

"Enough! Unless you can find two body guards I forbid you from leaving this room with that egg! Brom will just have to find another egg bearer!" Islanzadi answered. Arya looked at Brom and he nodded in agreement with Islanzadi. Arya was on the verge of an even bigger outburst. She was not going to be denied in doing something for her race.

Suddenly, two of Islanzadi's finest bodyguards each put a hand on Arya's shoulders. Arya looked to her right and saw one whom she loved deeply. He then spoke in his soothing tone.

"I will go with her your highness, as will Glenwing." He said firmly. The queen with wide eyes looked at Faolin.

"What is this treachery? The two of you agreed you would not aid Arya in this matter!" Islanzadi said flustered.

"I am not helping her, I am helping someone I care about, and Glenwing is helping myself, so we are not breaking our vows. Arya is right, she is the most fit for this task and I am going to see this through," Faolin said cooly. The queen looked on in shock.

"And why do you defend Arya so adamantly?" The queen asked. Arya looked at Faolin and they nodded and their hands linked.

"She and I are mates. Her father gave me his blessing after he saw a vision of me and her. Perhaps if you had been more involved in her life you would have missed that little snag. I may be your bodyguard but I am bound to her in the greatest bond, which is more powerful than magic." Faolin said each word in the ancient language so it would run through Islanzadi's head with more emphasis.

Islanzadi then frowned in defeat and made one last attempt to block Arya's wish. "Faolin, if you do this, and you, Glenwing, also do this, the both of you will be charged with aiding one who has been exiled and will both be exiled as well. You are ready to be forever separated from Oromis, Faolin?"

"We have spoken of this and already said our goodbyes."

The queen then finally admitted defeat.

"Alright then, I name Arya as the the egg bearer. Now begone."

Arya then kissed Faolin on the cheek and whispered into his ear, "Thank you."

"I would do anything to stay near you and prevent you from getting hurt Arya."

**************************************************************

Arya then looked at the sleeping Eragon again. _Why did I just defend him as rigorously as Faolin did with me? _

She stood herself up and left Eragon's tent to return to her own and ponder the subject. She spent the rest of the day in seclusion as she usually did, though this time she spent a lot of the time thinking of why she did what she did in front of Nasuada and her mother.


	3. Chapter 3 : Funeral Arrangements

Funeral Arrangements

"Vakna."  
Eragon awoke from his over day long slumber. He felt refreshed from his sleep. His sleep went untroubled as Arya had blocked him from dreaming. His sleep had cleared his mind for the moment. He was at peace. At the same moment he wondered why his wards allowed Arya to cast magic on him. _I modified my wards the last time I fought Murtagh allowing her to cast spells on me, _he realized. He then noticed that Blohdgarm was hovering over him.

"Shadeslayer, Nasuada has requested to speak with you immediately. She is currently talking to Islanzadi through a scrying mirror. They say it is concerning Oromis and Glaedr." The blue haired elf then left the tent.

Eragon got up, washed his face, and shaved. He was amazed at how much stubble had grown. Still sore over Oromis, he donned a jet black tunic and left for the commander's tent. As he was walking he greeted Saphira good morning.

_Morning Saphira._

_Little one, how are you?_

_Better. _To his surprise, his conversation with Arya had eased his pain. _And how are you?_

_I miss Glaedr. The pain he must be feeling right now must be much worse than what we feel._

_Aye, Nasuada has requested a meeting with us. _Eragon then continued walking when all of a sudden he felt the earth shake, and lo and behold, there was a large, blue, sapphire dragon appear in front of him.

Eragon jumped out of shock. _You really don't need to fly me there, her tent isn't that far._

_Yes I did. You two legs take far too long to navigate through camp. I would have been waiting until sunset at Nasuada's tent. This is much quicker. She snorted, plumes of fire coming from her snout._

Eragon laughed for the first time in awhile, got on Saphira, and together they went to Nasuada.

When they arrived, Eragon noticed that Arya was also in the tent, and his stomach got butterflies as always. Saphira then reminded him to control himself in front of her.

_Eragon, don't do anything stupid. Or maybe you should to even out your cheeks._

_Don't worry Saphira, I won't._

Eragon then entered the tent and noticed Queen Islanzadi in the mirror. Eragon was curious as to why the three women, especially Arya and Nasuada, were acting so tense around each other. He did not know about the argument that had occurred yesterday over him.

"My lady," Eragon said to Nasuada, he then proceeded to the mirror and bowed, "Your highness."

"Eragon, it is good to see you look well rested, and are finally able to function. As a rider you cannot let these deaths overcome you," she said emotionlessly.

"I understand your highness, now what is it that concerns my former masters that you must speak with Arya and myself about immediately." He was irritated at the fact that Islanzadi seemed to show no sympathy for his loses.

"Eragon, while we know that it would leave the Varden in a bind, it would be dishonorable for you to miss your master's funeral. We would appreciate it if you, Arya, and Saphira could come here immediately."

"Your highness," Nasuada butted in, clearly irate, "I cannot allow that. What if Murtagh and Thorn attack us?!"

"Nasuada, Islanzadi is right, I must pay respects to them. On top of that I was intending to ask you if I could visit their graves soon anyways. Besides, Thorn suffered a serious injury. Glaedr ripped off the last three feet of his tail. It be awhile before they can attack anyone." Now he addressed Islanzadi "Won't Oromis' body be rotten before Saphira and I get there? It has been 4 days since he died, and it will take us at least one or two days to get to Gil'ead if we have two people on Saphira's back."

"We have spellcasters whom are currently preserving his and Glaedr's bodies. The funeral will take place as soon as you arrive."

"What about the other elves guarding me? They too mourn him." Eragon remembered how the elves had cried as one the moment he and Arya had announced Oromis' death to them.

"If Saphira can bear it, then perhaps you can take one other elf with you. Otherwise all of them may travel on foot and come a few days late. They will miss the funeral, but they will still have time to pay respects." Islanzadi looked at Eragon sternly, "Eragon, how do you know the extent of Thorn's wounds in such detail?"

"Later your majesty, it is not safe to discuss it over a scrying mirror." He did not trust talking about eldurnari over a scrying mirror.

"We will speak on the matter when you get here. May the stars watch over you." She then disappeared from the mirror.

Arya and Eragon looked at Nasuada,she was clearly furious at Islanzadi's request. "I do not like this one bit. Arya, I do not have any power over you. Eragon, I do not agree with this decision. If Thorn's injury was as serious as you say how long do you think it will be until they plausibly attack?"

It was Arya who answered. She had glimpsed portions of the battle when Eragon blacked out in the siege of Feinster. "In theory, they could attack when they wanted, however, Thorn would be defeated soundly. It will take time for him to adjust to a shorter tail. On top of that Glaedr was winning the fight before Galbatorix intervened. I would say two weeks."

Nasuada sighed, clearly still flustered at the idea her greatest weapon would be leaving her again. "Two weeks should be fine. I sent Roran out on more raids to cut off the empire's supply lines. We can delay our march to Belatona by two weeks by doing similar raids on our march. After that we cannot delay. While I disagree with this decision, we cannot anger an ally as powerful as the elves. When will you leave Eragon?"

"As soon as we finish packing."

"Then go, and fly hard and fast. In two weeks we will need you two at Belatona, Shadeslayers. Dismissed"

When Eragon and Arya were quite a distance from Nasuada's tent, Eragon noticed she was still tense about something. He surmised it was something that had happened when he was sleeping. He spoke to Arya in the ancient language.

"Wait, Arya, what happened yesterday when I was sleeping?" He expected Arya to refuse so he then added, "And don't say nothing, as I know your lying."

Arya looked at Eragon for a moment, amused by the fact he had pursued the question with as much emphasis as he had. He thought Arya tried to say something but it would not come out since they were speaking in the ancient language. Finally, Arya said, "Nasuada and I got into an argument yesterday." Eragon's eyes widened.

"About what?" Eragon inquired further.

Arya was about to say, _I don't want to talk about it, _but the ancient language blocked her again. She was trying to figure out a half lie she could say but she could not think of one, and she saw that Eragon was not going to leave despite the fact she had not said anything for a while. "It was about you." Eragon looked on with even more curiosity now.

"Me? How could I cause two of the most powerful elves and the leader of the Varden to argue?" Eragon asked.

Arya again paused for a moment choosing her words, "Nasuada wanted to wake you up because she said she had orders. With Blodhgarm guarding you, only myself or one of your body guards could have woken you. I refused her and she was upset."

"Why did you refuse her?" Eragon inquired.

"Because, you were not exactly in the state of mind to start going about the business of things the night I enchanted you to sleep. You needed some time to yourself" Arya replied.

Eragon then looked into her isolated eyes. Her face must have betrayed that she was hiding something. He then said to her, "Is that everything?"

Arya was looking around, curious as to why Saphira was not inhibiting Eragon. She then assumed that Saphira had given her consent for the interrogation. Arya opened her mouth to say that was everything but the ancient language blocked her. Arya sighed and once again tried to say she did not want to talk about it, but again the ancient language blocked her. She was about to tell a half lie when she decided to tell the truth instead. She clenched her right hand into a fist, making her knuckles grow white as her eyes started to water a little at the more personal part of the argument. "When I was defending you, Nasuada questioned how much I lost in this war."

Eragon then put a hand on her shoulder. She consented to the contact non verbally and he once again looked into her now glossy eyes. He was one of the few people who knew of her loss of Faolin when she was ambushed and lost Saphira's egg. He twisted a hand over his chest in a sign of respect. "I cry your pardon Arya Svit Kona. I should not have pursued the subject so."

Arya then for some reason had a wry smile. She looked at Eragon, "Don't be sorry, you were only trying to figure what was troubling me and I said why." Arya then thought to herself why she was being so open with Eragon.

Eragon then removed the hand from Arya's shoulder, "Thank you, I need to pack now. Saphira and I will be near your tent when we are finished packing. And thank you for letting me rest and clear my mind."

Eragon then approached his tent to pack as did Arya.

Eragon spoke with Blohdgarm about what he wished to do. Blohdgarm declined flying on Saphira, explaining, "It would be unfair for myself to reach the funeral while my companions did not. Nay, I shall run with them. We should reach Gil'ead in four days." Eragon then left to his tent.

He searched for his finest tunics and packed them. _If I am to live among the elves for a while, it would be best to be dressed nice. _He added his armor, and went to the armory to pick out a shield he liked. Satisfied, he packed some bread, fruits, and cheese to last him and Arya for two days. Lastly, he put Brisngr on his hip, attached to the belt of Beloth the Wise, and Aren on his right ring finger. It still amazed him at how much energy was in Aren. He then remembered what Oromis had said about Naegling.

_Saphira, what do you think became of Oromis' sword when he lost it? _He asked as he modified her saddle to strap two people in it instead of one.

_I do not know. Perhaps we should ask Glaedr._

_I do not want to disturb him yet. _Then they both felt a mourning dragon's conscious enter their heads.

_Eragon, Naegling fell into a forest outside Gil'ead. _He sent Eragon an image of the forest and it's location.

_But ebrithil, wouldn't the elves have been able to locate it by now if it was in the open like that?_

_Perhaps, but Oromis enchanted Naegling so that if he died the only person who could locate it would be you. He wanted you to have the energy if he were to die Eragon. Be wary, while Galbatorix may or may not know the secrets of taking energy from your surroundings, he considered a rider's sword a great treasure. He surely would be looking for it. _Sensing the sorrow of mentioning the partner of his heart after such a short time, Glaedr left Eragon's mind and went back to his mourning.

Eragon, troubled by the last thing Glaedr said to him, mounted Saphira and said "Let us be off, Arya is probably waiting by now."


	4. Chapter 4 : Arya's Heart

Arya's Heart

Arya sat on her cot, she had finished packing. While she wore her usual black leather and leggings, she had packed her elven dresses. She wanted to look her best at the funeral. She did not pack much. She brought her sword, her bow, and her pack of elven garments. She opted not to bring any food. _I can scavenge the land for plants, and Eragon probably has brought enough food for the two of us._

Arya did not idle as she sat on the cot. She was thinking about a matter which had been causing her heart more and more confusion each day. It was concerning Eragon and love.

_Eragon... _Her thoughts rested on the name. She was confused. _Why is it that I can be so open around him? Why is it that I cannot maintain my demeanor near him? Why is that he is the only person I openly show displeasure with? Why have I twice underestimated his intelligence? Why did I hug him twice in four days. Why is it that I go out of my way to do acts of kindness for him? Why was it that I permitted him to hold my hand at the camp fire, and again a few days ago? Why did I almost go out of my way when he fought Murtagh to voice the pain I would be in if I had lost him that day? _

There was only one other person that had made her think like this. _Faolin...But I loved him...do I love Eragon? _The confusion in her heart had almost sweltered to the breaking point. Arya had rejected Eragon in Ellesmera, but there was one thing she had left out when she had rejected him. _I was unsure of my feelings then, and I am even more unsure of them now. _Losing Faolin had made Arya forget how love felt, and she was not sure if this was what she felt for Eragon. The Eragon that confessed his love for her at the Agaeti Blohdren was immature, more child than rider. But this Eragon, had dealt with the same hardships she had, and bared burdens of weight greater than hers. This Eragon, was understanding, was wiser, and she considered more her equal.

She remembered the night at the campfire with Eragon. It had been the first time she had ever opened up about how she had felt about Faolin, even if she had not openly admitted to Eragon her love for Faolin, albeit she had inferred it very much. She wondered of all the people she could have chosen to open herself up to, why had she chosen Eragon. There was something about him. Something that made her feel comforted around him. It was a comfort that had only arrived with the Eragon she met at the Burning Plains. It was the protection of that comfort that partially drove her to run into the empire to find Eragon.

She then remembered their embrace when Oromis had died. How she was unsure of how to react at the earth shattering statement Eragon had made.

_flashback_

"Oromis and Galbatorix are dead. Galbatorix killed them," Eragon icily stated to her within the keep of Feinster.

"Ahhh," Was all Arya could muster from her mouth. The implications of what he had said were enormous for her. She lurched for a moment like she had been struck by something. She tried to hold back her tears at Eragon's announcement. She did her utmost to remain devoid of all emotion, but she could not. Oromis and Glaedr were two people she respected deeply, and Oromis had been a father to her when she had none. How could she not resist crying at that? How could she hold back her tears.

She couldn't.

She just murmured out to Eragon his name, and the tears began to fall out of her eyes. She was unsure of what to do. She felt like another person close to her had fallen victim to the war. She felt alone in the world now. The last memory of Faolin was gone. Her tears flowed like a river. She felt weary still from her fight with Varaug and needed someone to lean on. She felt weak. She then found herself falling into the arms of Eragon, into an embrace. Her head was upon his chest as his brow touched her forehead. The two of them doing the utmost to comfort each other. His arms felt comforting and stabilizing to her, something she had not felt since she was in the arms of Faolin.

"We're going to be fine Arya..." Eragon whispered to her, quiet enough so none could hear but her.

"How can you be so sure? They were our pride and glory Eragon...the elves' pride no longer exists..." She answered back, her voice still low, and tears still pouring down her face.

"I am not sure..." Eragon answered, his voice chocked up. "But I have to believe it, just as you should. We can't let him win Arya," He finished, taking a deep breath, and swallowing heavily, fighting back tears. They were then silent for the remainder of their embrace, as Arya did her best to regain her composure.

Arya's thoughts were interrupted when she felt Saphira entering her mind.

_Emerald eyes, Eragon and I shall be there shortly, be ready to leave. Eragon has modified the saddle so that two people can strap in_

_Thank you Saphira, I shall leave my tent shortly._

Arya picked up her pack and left the tent, her mind and heart confused. She saw a proud Sapphire dragon land near her tent. Arya hopped on behind Eragon, and strapped in.

"Before we leave Arya, I would like to apologize for what I said two nights ago. It was stupid of me, I should be more mindful of what I say." He said to her firmly before they left.

"Thank you. I too apologize. I should never have struck you." She answered.

"Apology accepted. You slap hard if you didn't know." He joked.

Arya noticed that while it had been two days since their conversation his right cheek was still larger than his left. It was also slightly bruised.

Arya's had an embarrassed look on her face. "Let me fix that." She put her hand on his right cheek and said "Waise heill." Eragon's cheek returned to its normal size.

"Thank you, now we should get going." He answered.

Saphira roared, and rose into the clouds above.

_Why did I just do that?!_ Arya thought to herself. It was reminiscent of when she had instinctively healed Eragon's hand when they had fought the soldiers returning from the empire. . Saphira, Eragon, and Arya flew in silence. Arya and spent the time resuming the contemplation of her thoughts of Eragon. She was still confused. She then remembered a memory from Tialdari Hall of herself and Faolin.  
_Flashback_

Arya was looking at one of the trees in Ellesmera. She was giddy with happiness and joy. Her hair was jumping with life and she had a glowing smile on her face. She then yelled into the tree,"You can get down! I know your up there! Stop hiding!" She said playfully.

She had no reply. She then used her elven strength and charged the tree once, making it shake. She heard the person she was looking for yelp and she saw a falling elf land on the soft grass with a thud.

"I found you!" She said cheerfully. Faolin groaned as he got up.

"You didn't need to be so harsh to the tree or myself you know." The silver elf gestered at his head. Arya saw a small bruise on the top. She put her hand on it.

"Let me fix that. Waise heill." The bump healed itself. She giggled as Faolin held her.

"Thanks." The two of them shared a kiss then.  
_End Flashback_  
Arya's thoughts were then interrupted by Saphira. She realized her confusion must have been overpowering all of her thoughts.  
_  
Saphira?_

_Arya what is troubling you? Besides Oromis and Glaedr's deaths of course. I sense confusion in your conscious. This conversation is closed from Eragon.  
_  
Arya did not want to completely reveal everything she had thought, so she answered very vaguely.

_My mind is...confused...it does not know how to feel about a certain matter..._

_Arya, that is hardly an answer, she snorted._

_I would rather not reveal that which I am not sure of myself._

_Suit yourself then, just don't wallow in confusion the whole ride.  
_

The flight continued in silence, with Arya still pondering the question:_Why?_


	5. Chapter 5 : Small Talk

Small Talk

Eragon, Saphira, and Arya had been in the air for an hour. No one had said a word to the other since the flght had began. There was a gentle breeze blowing against the trio. To Eragon was a cooling breeze. It was not enough to hamper their flight, but if it became any stronger than they would need to halt their trip for a time. With good weather they could make good ground in three hours, but if the wind picked up they could only reach Helgrind in the same amount of time. The breeze blew in Eragon's and Arya's raven hair. Her dark black hair was blowing in the wind.

Eragon felt that there was some sort of confusion inside of Arya. Out of care for Arya, he had asked Saphira to ask her what was wrong, but to not tell him what was troubling her, and to keep it blocked off from him. He did not want to do it directly out of worry that she would see it as some kind of different way of pursuing her. Further, the last few times he had spoken with her he had said some things that he felt had hurt her. The first time his ignorance caused him to get slapped, and then he did not know about how Nasuada had insulted her. For those reasons Eragon remained silent.

On the other hand, he also did not understand why Arya had been more open with him the last few days. He had not expected her to open up to him at the campfire when he was returning from the empire. He did not expect to hug her after Oromis and Glaedr died. He did not understand many things. He thought that this was something in the direction which he had always wanted, but at the same time he did not know why Arya was acting that way. Twice she had hurt him, but it was his own doing. He did not want to risk getting hurt a third time. There was something else which he was wondering. _In the empire, when I was returning from Helgrind, Arya said much like her mother that I needed to remember my duties as a rider, and how I was the tip of the spear. But then, why was it that yesterday Arya defended my resting? It completely goes against what her mother and her were constantly saying to me._

He noticed an eagle flying nonchalantly in front of Saphira. If it was not for the mighty sapphire queen of the sky it would have had every right to fly. However, there indeed was a dragon in the sky so it did not. Saphira snorted and a plume of fire shot out from her snout, nearly hitting the eagle. The bird of prey shrieked and immediately descended.

_Serves that pesky pigeon right._ Eragon heard Saphira snort. He then heard Saphira's calming voice in his mind again. _Little one, perhaps you should speak with Arya directly.  
_  
_But Saphira, what if I make a mistake? I do not want to risk losing her friendship a third time. Further I feel every time I speak with her I hurt her from some sort of ignorance._

_You begin to think wisely and prudently like a dragon Eragon. Little one, look at it from another perspective. Maybe you are not hurting her, but it is just that you are starting to help her._

_Help her? How is making her cry and angry helping her?_ Saphira did not know about the conversation he and Arya had at the campfire, but she did know about their talk about Oromis and after the meeting with Nasuada and Islanzadi.

_Think Eragon. Do you think she would openly cry infront of us if she did not feel comfortable around us? Eragon I think that if you ask her about what is confusing you she will give you an answer. And do not worry. I will let you know if I think you are going to far._

_Thank you Saphira.  
_  
Eragon then took a deep breath, and he thought carefully about the next thought he would make. With the blowing wind it would be easier to talk to Arya through the mind. He relayed to Saphira what he was going to say, when she agreed, he touched Arya's complicated mind.

_Eragon? What is it?_ Arya's voice and mind seemed on edge, confused about something.

_Arya, why was it that you chose not to wake me yesterday? When we were returning from the empire, and up until yesterday, all you reminded me of was how I could not forget my duty as a rider. The way you acted yesterday in my defense contradicts that belief._

_Are you not happy that I defended you?_ Arya thought back.

_Yes, I am happy that you defended me, but it is confusing to me why you did it. I just want to know why._ Eragon replied to her.

He thought Arya was not going to give an answer. She was silent for a time, much like when she had remained silent for a time at the campfire. When he was about to give up, she finally gave an answer._Eragon, not to be blunt, but no one has shown me kindness the way you did at the campfire. At least not in the last year. I needed to find a way to show you I was thankful._

_I thank you, but you showed me your thankfulness that night._

_How one acts reveals more than what one says Eragon. Using a flower rather than saying I am sorry or some other words was more revealing no?_ Arya countered.

_Right._

_Eragon, it was my way of saying thank you for comforting me that day Eragon. And nothing more. Eragon, you have lost as much as I have, and perhaps more in this war. What you showed me that night at the campfire was that even people like me and you need time to reflect. Does that answer you Eragon?_ Eragon was satisfied with that answer.

_Aye, that answered my question._ Eragon felt that one of the questions in his mind had been answered. On top of that he was pleased that he had been able to have a conversation with Arya that did not end with either one of them being upset. He then let the silence reassert itself. He noticed that the wind blowing against them was starting to grow stronger.

Suddenly, Eragon felt Arya touch his mind. She had answered his question, so he felt it fitting to answer hers if she had one. She quickly touched Saphira's mind to remind her to make sure he didn't say anything out of mind. He then let Arya into his mind.

_Yes Arya?_

_Eragon, why me? _Eragon was thrown off by the question. He then privately spoke to Saphira.

_I cannot help you with this answer little one. I trust you to not make a mistake. You know how you feel about this situation. _Saphira then left the conversation.

Eragon collected his thoughts. He then made sure she was asking what she was asking. _What did you mean by that?_

_Eragon, why did you choose to pursue me of all people? _Eragon was shocked by the bluntness of her interrogation. He was not sure how to answer.

_Arya, I already told you that I value more friendship, and nothing else._He fired defensively.

_That was not what I was asking Eragon. I did not speak in riddles when I gave you an answer, so it is fitting you give me one. _She thought more assertively. Eragon was not sure why Arya was asking a question of such magnitude. It was a question that if Eragon answered wrongly would shatter their friendship. He decided that he would tell Arya the truth.

_Arya, this is going to be a lengthy answer._

_We are in for a long trip._

_Are you sure you want it? Can you promise me you will not be upset with me? Arya I do not want this answer to ruin our friendship. _He felt Arya sigh over their connection. She then said in the ancient language out loud, "I promise."

Eragon then thought to Arya, _First and foremost Arya, the way I am now, as a rider, has made me immortal. I could not simply marry any human female the way I am now. The idea of taking up a new mate every few decades disgusts me. Further, the Agaeti Blodhren has made me look like an elf. I look like and at times act more elf than I do human._

_So then why not some other elf Eragon? _Arya inquired. Eragon still felt uneasy.

_Arya, you are the only person I felt understands the situation I am in._

_How so?_

_You, like me, have shown a reluctance to kill. You said so at the campfire. You, like me, have been put in a situation of isolation from your people. Arya, you were exiled from the elves, and I have been isolated from the humans. _He then paused for a moment.

_Go on. _Arya thought.

_Further, I am a rider, and you are a person of as much importance as a rider. Both of us, are very important to the fall of Galbatorix. Also, both of us have lost so much because of this war Arya. I do not think I need to reassert how much either of us has lost in this war, especially to you. Arya, no person is going to be in the exact situation as I am in. And that is a painful idea, to have no one to relate to. Not even my cousin can relate to me on the level you could, and he is my family. You are the closest thing I have to that. It was better for me to pursue a hopeless cause, and reach for the stars, then to settle for something that would be empty to me. Does that answer your question?_

_

_Yes, it does. Thank you Eragon. _Arya answered as she started to leave Eragon's mind. She felt that her mind was much clearer after he talk with Eragon, but she still felt confused deep down inside. His answer had brought closure to somethings but opened up new thoughts in other ways. She had not asked Eragon that question because she was genuinely curious about why he pursued her. She hoped that his answer would give her some insight into her confusion.

In a way, it had. She realized that a lot of the reasons he had pursued her were true. They were also some of the reasons why she felt she could open up to Eragon the way she had. She paused for a moment when she realized she was tense from her conversation with Eragon.

"Arya, your holding a little tight." Eragon grunted. She loosened her grip.

"Sorry," She was slightly embarrased.

She then did her best to relax. Saphira was a very competent flier and so long as there was no jerkiness Arya felt relaxed from the freedom she felt in flight. She closed her eyes and took long, deep breaths. As she did her best to remember her most fond memory in Tialdari Hall.

_She was with Faolin, and the two of them were in the courtyard of Tialdari Hall. They were walking side by side, talking and laughing. She was having the time of her life. They were happy to be in the other's presence. Suddenly, Faolin said that he needed to leave because Oromis was seizing. Arya took his hand._

_"Please, stay a little longer." She begged._

_"I can't. I would love to, but I cannot Arya." He took her other hand._

_The two of them then stared into each other's longing eyes. They started to lean into each other, and Arya started to feel the electricity of Faolin's lips when..._

_She lost her concentration and went to a diifferent memory. They were ferrying Saphira's egg. She saw three arrows protruding from Faolin's chest._

She snapped out of her mediation. Upset that for some reason every time she tried to meditate using that memory it would go back to that scene. She then took a deep breath, and went back to meditating. This time it was a different memory much to her surprise.

_She was speaking with Eragon at the campfire, tears were in her eyes as she spoke to him about Faolin. He then presented her with a blue lily, which was one of the prettiest flowers she had seen. She paused for a moment to inspect the flower. She felt at peace for a moment._

Arya then broke out of her meditation again. She then thought for a moment, _Why that memory of all the ones I could have thought of?_

Her confusion then grew once more to the same level it was before her conversation with Eragon. She did not understand why Eragon saw slowly starting to replace all of the functions Faolin had done. The arm which comforted her, the voice which cleared her mind, everything. She did not understand.

_Perhaps Eragon's cause is not so hopeless. _She was still not sure if she did love him. Though she still knew she cared for him, especially moreso after what Eragon had said to her she realized was true for herself. Her thoughts wandered around more as She, Eragon, and Saphira flew onwards towards Gil'ead.


	6. Chapter 6 : Diamond Tomb

Diamond Tomb

Eragon sighed. They had encountered a headwind on their way to Gil'ead. He could feel Saphira's wings throbbing as they had flown for the last 4 hours, and she had not completely recovered from her previous flights from Farthen Dur and Ellesmera. Eragon noticed that they were near Helgrind, noticing the snowy lair of the now dead Ra'zac from above. _Now would be a good time to visit Brom's tomb. Saphira could use a break. Besides, it will give time for this head wind to go away._

Saphira had been listening to Eragon's thoughts. _Aye, it would be a good time to stop now little one. I need to hunt. Go and visit you father's grave._ She started lowering her altitude and scanning for a place to land.

Eragon explained to Arya, _Arya, we are going to take a break for awhile. Saphira wants to hunt, and it will give us time for the wind to die down._

_Fair enough. I sense you are leaving something out though Eragon._

_I wish to visit my father's grave._

Eragon then sent a mental image to Saphira. _That cave. That is where Brom is._ Saphira then landed at the foot of the cave, dropped Eragon and Arya off, and left to hunt.

Eragon and Arya entered the cave. To Eragon's relief, no one had attempted to damage the largest diamond in Alagaesia. The tomb was just the way he left it.

_Father_, he thought, as he re-read what he had written on his tomb. _I have returned, as I promised I would. I swear to you as your son I will slay the dark king whom you devoted your life to kill. I wish I had spent more time with you as father and son instead of dragon rider and story teller. If only I had not been so naive in my revenge. I need your wisdom more than ever before. I hope you can forgive me for my naivete which resulted in your death. I should never have attempted to kill the Ra'zac being as weak as I was then._

Eragon's eyes watered up when he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder to comfort him. It was Arya.

"My thanks." Eragon said.

"You miss him."

"Yes, I wish we had more time together as father and son."

"Much as I did with my father. He died when I was still a child. My mother was never the same after that. Eragon, you should not feel guilty for what happened to Brom. He died doing the one thing he wanted to do most as a father, protect you. If he saw the person you have become I think he would have been proud."

A tear fell from Eragon's eye. No words could describe the thanks he could give her for the comfort he had just been given.

"The tomb you have blessed your father with is beautiful. However, I recommend you fix that." Pointing at the tomb. The tomb said he was like a father, but he really was his father.

"You're right. Eragon used magic to modify Brom's tomb to say: _Here lies Brom, Founder and First Leader of the Varden, Bane of the Forsworn, a Dragon Rider, and most of all, my father._ As Eragon did this, he also took the liberty to erect wards on the tomb. Since the tomb was a jewel, he imbued it with half of what was in Beloth the Wise's belt, and a large portion of his own energy. He then put a spell which would have the jewel absorb the energy of any who tried to damage the tomb. He added another spell which would have the diamond take an amount of energy from its surroundings everyday to make sure the diamond had energy to maintain the wards.

"Finished," Eragon said to Arya.

Arya then approached the tomb to say a few words which were inaudible to Eragon.

As she did this, Eragon's thoughts went back to something Brom told him in Saphira's memory. _I warn you Eragon, beware of whom you fall in love with, for fate seems to have a morbid interest in our family._Eragon remembered how Brom never saw Selena again before she died once he left Morzan's castle. The woman he thought he loved was standing in front of his father's tomb.

_It's all irrelevant, she rejected me._ He thought. _But then, she has been acting strange around me. _  
_  
Eragon, be mindful of your thoughts, they may drive you to do something you wish not to do._Saphira cautioned to Eragon. She sent him an image of a deer carcass to signify she was almost done eating and would be there shortly.

Eragon and Arya left the tomb and were outside the cave. There was a glimmering object that caught Arya's eye.

"Look."

A small, shriveled golden lily, with a sapphire center, had sprouted. It was still very small having just sprouted. It would not survive much longer in this desolate place.

"So it grew seeds, and is a perfect copy," Eragon said.

Arya carefully removed the flower and put it in her pack, placing spells which would ensure its survival until she could replant it somewhere then looked at Eragon as the two of them sat down to wait for Saphira.

"Eragon, you have never told me about your life before we met." She stated. Eragon was shocked by the question. Arya had never asked about his life story before. It caught him off guard.

"There is not much to say, I was just a boring farm boy who hunted in The Spine every now and then." Eragon answered. Arya pressed onwards.

"Your generalizing, I could have just told you I was a typical elven princess rather than go into detail about my exile and such," Arya said. Eragon was curious why Arya was questioning him so.

"Why do you want to know?" Eragon asked curiously.

"It's a long flight, and we already talked about my life often." Arya replied. Eragon was intrigued by Arya's openness. He then decided to stop asking questions and concede to her curiosity though he felt Arya was only giving him a half hearted answer.

Eragon then went into a story of how he had been raised by Garrow. And how Garrow was a man who taught by example. He made Eragon and Roran work for what they wanted just as he needed to work to live, and how he taught them of the concepts of human morality. He then recounted how Brom had shown him the basics of swordwork and magic on the way to Helgrind. He then paused for a moment when he realized his story had reached the part of Brom's death. He stopped talking.

"Why did you stop speaking Eragon?" Arya inquired.

"Because, he died was the next thing I was about to say." Eragon answered. He remembered the words of comfort Arya had given him earlier. She then decided to change the subject.

"How did you stumble across Saphira's egg?"

"When I was hunting in The Spine I found it. At first I thought it was a jewel. I tried to trade it to the village butcher for meat. Then I went to a merchant to find out how much it was worth. Showing Sloan the egg was-" Eragon heared a loud roar over his mental connection with Saphira.  
_LITTLE ONE! YOU TRIED TO SELL ME?! HOW DARE YOU!_

Eragon knew Saphira was joking with him but was frightened. He saw Saphira flying towards him with a purpose. Saphira landed and Eragon was too slow, he yelped as Saphira put her foot on top of him and proceeded to lick him from head to toe.

Arya just stood there with a twinge of amusement on her face.

After a few moments Saphira let Eragon get up and mount her. Arya got on behind Eragon. The headwind had died down.

_We should get going, if we are to get to Gil'ead in tomorrow then we should make haste._

_Agreed. Sorry Saphira._

_Apology accepted. However, if you attempt to do that with any of my future offspring I will offer your first child to the Ra'zac if there are any left._

_Saphira! You wouldn't!_

The three burst out laughing when all of a sudden Eragon's face turned to fear when he heard the conscious of his mortal cousin enter his mind.  
_Help me shadeslayer! Help me brightscales!_

Eragon did not know what to do. He could not return to the Varden, he felt helpless. He told Arya and Saphira what he had heard, and asked for advice.

Arya answered, "We should make haste then, the sooner we reach Gil'ead the sooner we can find out what happened and if it requires our immediate attention."

Saphira took off and flew harder than she had before for Eragon's sake.

_Please be safe Roran._ Were Eragon's thoughts as they continued their flight to Gil'ead.


	7. Chapter 7 : Promotion

Promotions

Roran had just finished his latest raid. It was highly successful. However, something troubled him. _I lost no men during the fight, however, that supply train was the biggest one I have seen since I joined the Varden. On top of that, it was not heading for Belatona, it was going somewhere else._

He would have brought up this question to Eragon. However, his cousin had left for Gil'ead three hours before Roran returned from his mission. Roran decided to bring his suspicions to Nasuada.

The army had been on the move from Feinster for three hours now. Roran's party had met up up with the main army on the way to Belatona. Roran searched the ranks for Nasuada and found her at the front line.

"My lady,"

"Stronghammer, what is so important that you needed to speak with me immediately after you returned? You have not even greeted your wife yet," She asked with a hint of frustration.

"It is concerning the supply train I raided a few days ago. It was the biggest supply train I have seen since I joined the Varden."

"And? Why is that a problem?!"

"It was not going to Belatona my lady. I believe the empire is going to face us on the open field before we reach Belatona."

Nasuada was clearly worried now. "That can't be. Our scouts would have reported sightings of an army coming towards us..." She then was gripped by fear. "Our scouts...Jormunder!"

"Yes my lady?"

"Have you met with any of our scouts in the last few days?"

"No I haven't. The scouts we sent out the day after we left Feinster didn't return."

"Blast! Are you telling me we have been marching blind these last few hours?"

"Yes."

Roran could see the fear on Nasuada's face. Her mistake had left them open to an attack when they were on the march.

Nasuada looked at Roran, "Thank you for telling me this, I can only hope my mistake has not put the Varden in danger."

The Varden marched for another thirty minutes before halting. Roran, Nasuada, and Jormunder all saw something that increased their concern greatly. They saw the scouts that had been sent out, their bodies on top of a hill. Their heads were decapitated and set on spits.

"Send a horseman over the hill and ask him if there is anyone," Nasuada said.

The horseman took 15 minutes to check what was over the hill. When he returned, he declared, "Its clear my lady."

The Varden went over the hill and were near a rather large forest. Roran realized something. _There isn't a forest in this area for miles! This is a trap!_

"Give me your bow," he said to the soldier to the left of him.

Roran fired a shot. As he feared, it went through the tree, and did not get stuck in it.

"Nasuada! That forest is and illusion! Its a trap!" _If I was able to hit that tree from here then we are in range of their crossbows!  
_"And tell the magicians to put up wards to deflect crossbow bolts!"

Nasuada yelled, "Sound the war drum! To arms! And make haste!" She then approached Jormunder and Roran, "Jormunder, my injuries still prevent me from joining the fight. I am putting you in command and Roran in second command for this fight."

Roran in his panic, grabbed the ring on his hand, turned it a few times, and said _"Help me Shadeslayer! Help me Brightscales!"_ He then remembered that Eragon was out of his reach.

Roran was concerned. _This was the perfect storm._ He thought. Eragon and his body guards had just left.

The Varden were still scrambling to get into ranks when the forest disappeared. The Varden groaned in despair. They saw 6,000 soldiers ready to fight them. The Varden had 5000 men, but were still recovering from Feinster. The next thing the Varden saw was a cloud of black approaching their ranks fast.

To Roran's relief, his personal magician, Carn, and the other 3 magicians in his platoon, were able to erect wards up on his personal platoon of 100 men. Unfortunately for the Varden, the most of the other magicians were not as fast. Roran saw the cloud of arrows approach the Varden. He was on the left side, Jormunder in the center, and Orrin on the right flank. Roran looked to his right. To his horror, he saw 3 arrows puncture Jormunder.

Hundreds of the Varden had fallen in the first volley. Hundreds more had fallen in the second volley. By the third volley some of the magicians had wards up, but many of the Varden were still dying. _Why aren't the other magicians getting the wards up?_ He thought. Then he realized: _They are dead or have been overpowered, if they put up that illusion than that army has magicians in it. We can't just wait out this barrage then._ Roran realized he was in charge with Jormunder's death.

He saw the Varden ranks wavering. They were dismayed that Jormunder had died and they were falling by the second.

Roran knew what they had to do. _Charge..._ In a normal case it would be suicide, but it was a better option then just getting peppered away at. But first he needed to rally the Varden.

"Men of the Varden! We cannot let the empire stop us here! Too much is at stake!" A handful of the wavering soldiers looked at him.

"The empire comes at us with its machines of destruction. The men without pain, the metal crossbows, and now magic! A machine of war can be a deadly device. However, let me tell you something!" An arrow wizzed by his head.

"A machine does not think. A machine does not have a purpose. A machine only does what its masters request them to do. A human is able to think on the battle field. A human has free will. And a human who fights for his country, his family, and his love is more powerful than a hundred machines! You do not see 6,000 humans facing you. You see 6,000 machines. I fight for you! I fight for my wife! I fight for Eragon! I fight for the Varden! And I fight to overthrow this corrupt king! I will charge these machines in a moment. Who will join me?!"

The 4,000 remaining Varden all chanted as one and banged their swords on their shields. "Aye, we will join you strong hammer!"

"CHARGE!"

The Varden charged the soldiers of the empire. Orrin and his 500 cavalry and horsemen reached the empire's soldiers first. They flowed throught the right side like a knife through butter, as the empire's soldiers were to slow to react to the cavalry and had been switching from their crossbows to their swords.

Not long after, the Varden infantry joined Orrin's horsemen in the carnage. The fighting was tense, at first in the empire's favor because of the number's advantage.

Roran fought like a berserker on the left flank. He was bashing heads with his hammer left and right. He saw a sword going for his heart and it slid left. Roran was relieved that he had asked Eragon to put wards on him after they had taken Feinster. Roran bashed his skull and went to the next person.

The fighting had lasted for hours since the charge. The cavalry charge had given the Varden an edge on the right side, and the fighting was even on the left. However, the Varden were losing in the center, partially because they had no commanding officer. The Empire still had 500 more men then the Varden.

Roran knew that if the center gave out then all was lost. He needed to act quickly. He also knew that the empire had more magicians than the Varden did. If they lost any more magicians than the battle may as well been lost. Roran then had an idea. He got 4 of his best men and himself. He went to his 4 magicians.

"Can you make the five of us invisible? Also add more wards around us. Remove the wards off the others if necessary.

"It is done Stronghammer."

Roran and his four soldiers snuck behind enemy lines to search for the magicians. He found them in a very large tent. There was at least 30 of them. Roran then looked to see if the empire's camp had any mead. They found 10 barrels.

"Quickly, move them to the tent where the magicians are. They might notice our conscious soon."

They got the mead into position. Then they got far enough away. Roran found a bow, lit the arrow on fire, and fired it at the mead.

The magicians, concentrating on the wards they had placed on the soldiers, and looking for the Varden magicians, had not realized that Roran and 4 others had gotten into camp while invisible until it was too late. The mead exploded and the 30 magicians were incinerated.

Deprived of wards, the empire's soldiers started to drop like flies. Realizing their magicians had died, what remained of the empire's soldiers retreated. The Varden were cheering in victory and chanting, "Stronghammer! Stronghammer!" when they saw Roran reappear in their ranks.

The Varden had won a huge victory, and both sides had suffered heavy casualties. The army which the empire had sent only had 2,000 men left. The Varden only had 2,000 soldiers left in the group that was sent to siege Belatona.

The Varden began the grim business of collecting the dead and wounded. Roran saw Nasuada surveying the field. He approached her.

"Did you see the battle?"

"Bits and pieces, I was surveying from afar. What caused the despair at the beginning of the fight? Were they soldiers without pain?"

"No, we lost a thousand troops to archer fire. Jormunder died in the first volley. That was why I had to rally the troops."

"And the explosion?"

"I snuck into their camp as I was invisible, planted some mead at a tent with all their magicians, and exploded it, killing all their magicians."

"I see. summon the troops."

Roran gathered the troops from their grim business of collecting the wounded so they could hear what Nasuada had to say.

"I am proud of all of you today. Today the empire thought they could squash our cause with a little magic trick. Well they failed! And they will keep failing until we behead that traitor king!" The Varden cheered.

"The reason I have gathered you immediately after this fight, is to find our new 2nd in command as Jormunder died. I-" She was interrupted when a soldier yelled "Stronghammer!" the whole army joined him all chanting Roran's name.

Nasuada smiled, and said "Very well, I hear by promote Roran ot my second in command!"

The Varden cheered.

Nasuada then said to Roran, "Before you do anything, I order you to spend some time with Katrina, she is in our temporary campsite on top of the hill."

Roran immediately left to meet Katrina, the love of his life and the source of his strength.


	8. Chapter 8 : Arrival

Arrival

Eragon was in a panic. His cousin was in trouble. And he could not do anything about it. He was worried about what would cause his cousin to use the ring. Thorn was still wounded, and Eragon decided that it was unlikely Galbatorix had revealed himself because he had not yet._Perhaps Roran was ambushed on one of his raids. Or Birgit attacked either Roran or Katrina. What if something happened to Katrina?!_ If it was any other situation he would have flown back to the Varden with speed. However, he was over a day away now from the Vardem, and he knew the elves were expecting him some time soon. He could not keep Oromis' body waiting.

Thankfully, a new wind had blowing now, and was blowing Saphira toward's Gil'ead. It was so strong that if Saphira ever got tired she could let the wind carry her. It was stronger than either headwind they had faced going to Ellesmera and the one they expierienced the day before. Saphira had continued flying through the night after they visited Brom's tomb.

_Eragon, you need to calm yourself._ Saphira said. She then said to Eragon and Arya, _If this wind keeps up we should arrive in the afternoon._

_Thank you Saphira. We should land before hand so Eragon and I can change into something more presentable._ Arya knew Eragon well enough that he was very worried about his cousin and added, _Eragon, do not worry about your cousin. He is one of the strongest humans next to Galbatorix and yourself, and you are not even fully human._

_I know, but I told him to use those rings when he was in great peril! His ring also warned me by itself he was in danger. It has never done that on any of his supply raids or Feinster! Either someone tried to assassinate him or Katrina or the Varden were just ambushed by a large number of soldiers or some twisted scheme by Galbatorix that I don't know about!_

_Still, you should not worry about that which you cannot change. Unless you know a spell that can teleport, which you don't, as we could have used it to reach Gil'ead yesterday, you cannot rush to your cousin's aid._

_That still doesn't change the fact they are in danger and I'm hundreds of miles away!_

Arya then had a change in emotion to annoyingness. _Eragon! Roran and/or Katrina are either dead or dying or they are not and there is nothing you can do about that!_

Eragon was stung by Arya's last thought and said aloud, "Just like my fathers, right?" Tears were in his eyes.

Arya then spoke aloud, "Wait! Eragon that was not what I meant to say!"

Eragon was not listening though. He was tuning out the world save for Saphira, stung by what Arya had said.

Arya felt ashamed of herself. She could tell without seeing Eragon's face that he was on the brink of crying. What had caused her to say that? She was not able to keep her composure around Eragon as always. _What was I thinking? Why do I always get upset easily around him? Rather, why do I always express my displeasure easier around him. Is it because I want to see him improve himself?_

She felt Saphira enter her mind, _That was smooth Emerald Eyes._

_I know, I will have to apologize to him before we land. _Arya answered.  
_  
Then you will have to apologize soon, because we are an hour away from the elves and I am about to land._

Arya put a hand on Eragon's shoulder.

"I am sorry Eragon, I should not have said that." Eragon then turned around in the saddle and Arya looked into his eyes. His gentle brown eyes were glossy now and shiny in the sun.

"I understand why you said what you said, and you are right. You have to understand though, Roran and Katrina are the only family I have left, and you are my closest friend now." Arya felt Saphira mentally slap Eragon. Arya herself was unsure what to say. Luckily Saphira saved her the trouble.

_Were landing now, go and prepare yourselves._

They landed by a stream. Arya and Eragon went to separate ends of the stream so they could not see each other while they bathed. Finished, Arya got dressed into her favorite forest green dress. She went back to Saphira and saw that Eragon was in a forest green tunic. He looked handsome.

_Blast! Why did we have to match! Now it looks were a couple!_

They each mounted Saphira. Eragon then mentioned to Arya, "Were matching"

"I know. If the elves think as much of this as we do then were in trouble." Arya murmurred.

"I don't think much of it. You?" Eragon replied lightly.

Eragon's answer had caught Arya off guard. "Huh? Oh um..Neither do I."

Saphira took off for Gil'ead.

_What did I just do? I was acting like how Eragon had when he's around me!_

When they neared Gil'ead, Eragon motioned to something and the three of them gasped. They saw Glaedr's and Oromis' bodies. They each had been cleaned of the blood from the battle. A sword of sadness tried to stab into Arya's mind but was trumped by a shield that was confusion about Eragon.

Not long after, Saphira landed and Arya saw her mother there with numerous elven lords. All of the elves were dressed in black. The last time Arya had seen so much black was when her father died, and she barely remembered that. Arya then thought that perhaps she could speak with her mother about her confusion, albeit in a disguised way. They had after all, reconciled, and it would give her mother a chance to show she truly had been sorry. She remembered the first time her mother tried to show her kindness after they reunited. It was in private in Tialdari Hall.  
_Flashback_

The queen and Arya were each looking at each other in the private quarters of the queen. Each had dull, cold looks upon their faces. It was the first time the two of them had met in private of ages. The icy frown on Arya's face was much harder than that on the queen's.

Finally, Islanzadi broke the silence and looked at Arya with a frown, her mouth pleaing. "Arya, what do I have to do to show you I truly am sorry for what I have done to you the last seventy years?" She was almost begging her daughter.

Arya was silent for a time. She was looking at the woman who had disowned her essentially. However, in her heart, she still loved her as her mother. But she had been hurt by her, she was not sure if she could truly trust her. She started to speak. "Mother...it is not that I do not believe your apology is sincere. It is just that, I cannot simply forget seventy years." She said quietly. Her fist then clenched for a moment as she remembered the torture at Gil'ead as a tear fell.

"Is there something you are leaving out Arya? I do not remember you being so distant from the world even when I did what I did." The queen asked as she walked to her daughter.

Arya then broke her cold face and started to break down in tears. Her mother placed her in her warm, comforting arms. Arya then cried aloud, "He's dead mother! Why did they have to take him from me? Why did they have to separate us? I can't live without him!" She sobbed. Her mother just held her and whispered into her daughter's ear,

"That is how I felt every day since your father died. Every day I wake up and there is no arm near me to keep me warm. His emerald eye's not there to look into mine. His eloquent voice when we meet with elven lords. Every day I miss Evandar as you miss Faolin." The queen said softly.

"Mother, why must the two of us be tortured so? It's not fair!" Arya continued to cry.

The queen just stood there, comforting her daughter through the night.  
_end flashback_

Arya then looked at her mother, the only other person besides Eragon whom she had openly cried infront of, ever. And the only other person besides Eragon she had confided with about Faolin. She then came to a conclusion.

_I need to speak with her._

…..

_**Roran PoV **_

Roran entered his and Katrina's tent. He had just won a large battle which could have signaled the end of the Varden had he not pulled off all the stops which he had. He was still wearing his simple Varden armor, his hammer upon his belt, still caked with the blood of his enemies. The hammer of Horst had done its job well. He had just been promoted to the second in command. He had been with the Varden for such a short time, but he had already stormed through the ranks faster than any other person. In such a short span, he had slain the twins, help securing the victory at the Burning Plains. He was instrumental in the success of several supply raids he had done. He had slain one hundred and ninety three people in one battle. He had single handedly defeated an urgal in a duel and helped keep the alliance in tact. He had become a captain, who was only subordinate to the second in command and Nasuada. And now, he was Nasuada's number two.

He found his wife in their tent, her copper hair full of luster and her belly starting to grow big. At Roran's estimate she was about six or so months along, and her belly showed it. He had returned to the tent immediately after the battle upon Nasuada's orders to spend some time with his wife. He had not even greeted her when he had returned from the supply raid of the party which had tried to ambush the Varden. Katrina saw her husband and kissed him. Roran smiled.

"I missed you." He said softly. Katrina returned the smile and then asked,

"Why didn't you tell me you returned until now?"

"My love, I needed to warn Nasuada about something. It was a good thing I did, because there turned out to be an ambush as you probably know by now." As he said this he began to remove his armor, unlacing his greaves and gauntlets.

"I heard about the battle Roran. Please, promise me that you will see me before another fight. I fear that one day I'm going to see you carted out to me upon your shield and not your legs. At least let me see you before that happens...if it happens." She said quietly.

Roran then removed his chestplate. He then removed the chainmail beneath his armor. Finally relieved of his armor he gasped as he felt much lighter. His wife handed him a leather jerkin as he hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I promise you." He then said dully, "I do not think that I will be going on anymore supply raids Katrina." Her eyes widened.

"Why do you say that Roran? You didn't commit insubordination again did you?!" She noticed how Roran was not so excited about what he wanted to say.

"No, I did not. Jormunder died in the battle today and I led them to victory. I was promoted Katrina. I am the new second in command of the Varden." She grew excited.

"Thats wonderful!" She kissed her husband. Roran had no reaction.

"Roran? You are not happy with this?" Katrina asked, perplexed.

"No, I am not Katrina." He then answered.

"Why?"

"Katrina, I do not want this. The soldiers love me." Roran said quietly.

"And why is that a problem Roran?"

"What if they want me to lead them in the future as something more?" Roran asked.

"Then they will have a brilliant leader." She retorted.

"And a reluctant one at that. I never wanted to be in command Katrina." He said. "I just want to be a farmer when this is over Katrina, not some brilliant mind who turned the tide of the war and became some amazing leader afterwards. The soldiers think that I am something that I am not."

"And that would be?"

Roran sighed, "They see me as an immortal who is one of them. A man who cannot conceivably fall unless some inhumane force tries to take me. I noticed this the day I killed one hundred and ninety three people Katrina. I saw it again when I defeated Yarbog. And it happened again today when I led them to victory."

Katrina digested everything Roran had said. She then said, "Perhaps you need to stay that way Roran." Roran did not believe what Katrina had said.

She knew Katrina was an intelligent woman, so he then asked her to elaborate. She then began to speak, "Roran, to them you are a beacon of hope. You can relate to them on a level which Eragon cannot. They see you, a farmhand, who has achieved so many good deeds among the Varden. A farmhand Roran. So many of them, they started out as farmers or some other work fit for a peasant. In you, they see themselves.

They see a human, not a rider, or an elf, or some abomination, whom is able to achieve great deeds by his hands. His self made hands. In seeing you, they push themselves to live up to your example. When they see you fight, and see the possibilities a simple human can do with hard work, they realize they can achieve things as well, and do not need to be super human to reach their goals. As I said Roran, to them you are a beacon of hope, and so long as your beacon burns, their's shall as well." Katrina then finished her explanation.

Roran looked at his pregnant wife in awe. She understood his position so well, and always found the correct words to his problems. He hugged her. She then randomly said, "Roran, do we have any apples?"

"Apples?" Roran asked, amused.

"Yes, apples. I want apples." She said firmly. Roran frowned and his eyes grew wide.

"Right, apples will be coming shortly. He darted out of the tent._Pregnancy. Better watch my step and get them apples._

As he was getting the apples, he was thinking about how precious his wife was to him, and how he could have easily lost her that day if the ambush had been more successful. After what she had said today, Roran even moreso did not want to lose her. What she had said had reasserted to him why the two of them were perfect together. She always know how to justify the things he did. She was an avid defender of him, and he of her.

He knew that with his promotion he had become a bigger target. In addition the empire could ambush them again whenever they wished. He found the foodbank and asked for a sack of apples. He retrieved the bag and began to walk back to the tent. As he walked back, he was contemplating the best solution to protecting Katrina.

As he thought, he realized there really only was one option. Telling her to go to Aberon now. He hated the proposition. He would rather be maimed then be separated from her. However, it was not about him anymore. It was about her and their child. In addition he knew that he could get a magician for him and for her so that they could communicate everyday. It would pale in comparison to actually seeing her, but it was for the best, he thought. He felt sadness surge up within him as he reached the conclusion. He was going to be alone. Eragon had left for Gil'ead. He still had the villagers of Carvahall however.

It would also protect Katrina from Birgit. Roran did not trust Katrina to be alone with Birgit in the camps. She swore revenge for the death of her husband. She had not carried out her mission yet and Roran became more paranoid everyday. He was resolved to tell her to go to Aberon, no matter how much his heart told him not to.


	9. Chapter 9 : Explanation

Explanations

The queen looked at Eragon and exchenged the customary greetings with him. She then looked at her daughter and nodded. An uncharacteristic, wry smile found itself on her face."Shadeslayers, it is good to see you both. We should speak in my tent."

Elven tents were different then human tents. The elven tents were more dome shaped, and were green. Islanzadi had set up two tents identical to hers next to hers. Eragon assumed they were his and Arya's. They entered Islanzadi's tent and began speaking.

"We have much to speak about. Let me start with elvish funeral customs. Did Arya explain them to you?" Eragon shook his head. "When a royal elf or dragon rider or an elf of great accomplishment like Rhunon dies, we hold a three day celebration. The first two days are competitions which show the characteristics of the elf, and the third day we each pay our respects to them and give a gift of appreciation."

"Why did Arya and I need to be here for all three days?" Eragon felt that it would have been much more convenient if he had only needed to attend one day. Then again, if he was going to make such a long journey he wanted to stay for at least as long as it took to get there.

"You two meant a lot to Oromis. Arya was almost a daughter to him, and he was your master, and much like a father to you. Oromis had no relations in blood with the death of Faolin, and it is required his family participate in the competitions." Eragon's eyes widened at the idea of funeral games.

"What are these competitions?"

It was Arya who answered, "Glaedr was characterized as a strong and elegant creature, like a sword. Oromis was wise, while was a rider, never forgot his love of the arts. I would assume the three contests would be the test of the swords, a game of riddles, and an exhibition of art."

"You are correct my daughter."

Arya then said, "I will participate in sparring and art."

Eragon then added, "I will also participate in sparring, art, and-" Eragon was cut off by a large roar and a large sapphire dragon saying its thoughts to Islanzadi, Arya, and Eragon.

_What Eragon was about to say was that I will participate in the riddle contest in Eragon's stead._

_Saphira, no dragon has ever participated in a competition before._

_Glaedr was the only other free dragon I ever knew your highness. He is the closest dragon-family I have._

_Very well._

Eragon then asked, "How many people generally participate?"

The queen then answered Eragon's inquiry,"Only the most skilled elves participate in these competitions. With you and Arya, we have four elves participating in sparring. Many more wish to show their skill in arts. I do believe with Saphira we have three riddlers."

Islanzadi then cast a more serious look. "Eragon, that is all you need to know concerning the funeral. We will give you and Arya two hours to prepare. However now you must explain to me how you knew the extent of Thorn's wounds. I think I know how but I wish to confirm my beliefs."

"Very well, I need to get something from Saphira's saddlebags first."

Eragon retrieved Glaedr's eldurnari. It was still a very faint glow, as he still had not overcome his grief.

"My queen, Oromis explained to us about the heart of hearts on our last visit. Before he left, Glaedr decided to give me his. He stated that-"

_I stated that, they can continue their training with me as Oromis lives on in me, and I can lend them my strength and advice then they need it._

The eldurnari was glowing slightly brighter.

"Glaedr? I offer you my condolences." The queen said. She then added, "Eragon, who knows besides you, myself, and Arya? Why did Oromis decide to tell you?"

"Only Nasuada among the humans, if my elven guards ask then I may have no choice but to reveal it to them, but I will not tell it to anyone else. And Glaedr decided it was time to reveal to me how Galbatorix has gotten so strong."

Arya then added, "Mother, why did you decide to not reveal this to me or Eragon sooner? Eragon was almost taken prisoner at the Burning Plains, and we nearly lost to Murtagh in his second encounter because we did not know about the heart of hearts."

Islanzadi gave Arya a sad look for a second, but then her cold, hard look reasserted itself.  
"I wished to tell you after we had reconciled and you were captured, but I could not. I had given Glaedr and Oromis my word that they would decide when the time was right to reveal this to you two."

Eragon then took the initiative of the mother-daughter talk to leave. "Your highness, is their a mirror in my tent? I wish to speak with my cousin, a token I gave him warned me he was in great peril."

"We have placed a mirror in your room. While your cousin will tell you the details, the Varden's main army was ambushed on the march to Belatona. They suffered heavy casualties and were outnumbered, but they won and your cousin survived. You may go now."

Eragon left Islanzadi's tent. Islanzadi then looked at Arya. With Eragon gone, her face changed back from her characteristically cold-hearted look to a caring mother. They spoke in the ancient language.

"What ails you my daughter, I look at you and I see confusion." Arya realized that she was tense once more and her eyes were shifty and distant. She looked at her mother and told a half lie.

"My heart still aches for Faolin, espcially more so after Oromis died."The queen looked at her daughter as she said the half lie in her confused emerald eyes, and was able to see through the lie.

"We may be speaking in the ancient language, but I feel that you are leaving something out. Arya, please, let me help you. I am your mother. I may have, no, I did make terrible mistakes for the first hundred years I was your mother. Let me help you."

Arya stared at her mother for a time. She sighed, and then decided that perhaps her mother could help her. It was her mother, and humans had often talked about how they could speak with their parents on matters of love."Mother, what is love? I have been contemplating the question since Faolin died. I have forgotten what it was."

"Do you love someone?" Arya's mother asked with renewed interest.

"I don't know, that's why I am asking this question. Does it matter?"Arya was speaking the truth. She did not know. She was an elf, and she needed some kind of explanation to her problem. The queen's eyes returned to their normal slanted selves as Arya rejected the notion she loved someone.

"I suppose not. As you can see I too struggle with the question since your father died. However, this was what your father told me once when I asked him the night we agreed to be together.

The definition of love is different with every person. Love is when you care about someone so much you do not want to see them hurt. Love is when its pains you to see your loved one in pain and thus wish to comfort them. Love is being able to be yourself around that person and understand them. Love is wishing to put yourself in the line of fire to protect them. Love is when you can genuinely relate to a person and have fun with them. Arya, when you have found the one, you will know it.

Few people ever discover their true soul mate because they settle for whats around them. It is for this reason few elves whom are together have children. When you know you have found your soul mate, love becomes powerful, even more powerful than any spell you can think of." The queen then looked at her daughter again as she finished her brief talk.

"Eragon explained that Brom's love for Selena is what gave him the strength to defeat Morzan. He also explained his cousin's love for Katrina it what has given him the power to do things a normal human could not," Arya replied.  
_  
So...Brom is Eragon's father. It's fitting._ Then a thought came to Arya's mother's mind. _Does my daughter possibly love Eragon? It is an intriguing idea. It would make sense. She is confused about her feelings. She defended him at her own expense a few days ago from Nasuada, and the last time I have seen her do that was with Faolin._

"Arya, whom do you love?" The queen asked once more with more vigour.

Arya did not understand why she had been asked the question once more. Her mother generally only needed to ask a question once before she was satisfied with the answer."I do not know mother. I thought Faolin was the one. But, that cannot be if he died."

Islanzadi could see this discussion was not going to get anywhere. She would need another way of making her inquiry.  
"Does that help you my daughter?"

"Yes."

"Good, now I wish for you to go to your tent and clear your mind. Your going to be participating in sparring in an hour and a half."

Arya left for her tent. She was still confused, and still curious as to what was going on. She went into her tent to meditate once more, and refine her technique with the blade.

_

Eragon was speaking to Roran and Nasuada through the large mirror in his tent. The mirror had a sapphire frame, and everything in Eragon's tent was a hue of blue.

"What happened?"

"We were marching, and the empire had been killing our scouts before they could reach us. Roran pointed out to me that the raid he had returned from hours ago had attacked a large supply run which was not going to Belatona."

Roran then added, "We got over a hill and noticed that there was a large forest that looked out of place. I shot an arrow at it and realized it was an illusion. It soon disappeared and we saw 6,000 soldiers armed with sword and metal crossbow facing us 5,000 scrambling into position. It was at this point I twisted the ring Eragon. The empire bombarded us with crossbow bolts. 1,000 died including Jormunder." Roran then went into details about the battle and his scheme with the mead.

Nasuada continued, "Your cousin is brilliant on the battlefield Eragon. He rallied the army and led them to victory."

"I could not have done it without my love for Katrina and exploding the empire's mead."

Eragon heard a loud roar, "I think Saphira objects to you exploding the mead. Nasuada, the funeral processions will last three days. We do not expect to be back for another 4 to 5 days at the earliest. I know you gave us two weeks, but after this ambush we should return as soon as possible."

"Agreed."

"I need to leave now, the funeral games are about to begin. Roran, please give my regards to Katrina, and congratulations on your promotion. Nasuada I offer my condolences for Jormunder's death. I know he was one of your most trusted commanders."

Eragon cut off the spell. In 30 minutes his first match in sparring would begin. After the first round of sparring, Eragon learned that for the test of arts, each competitor would have one hour to either create a fairth, a poem, or a music composition.

Eragon decided not to wear armor for the sparring contest. He changed into one of his lesser liked tunics to avoid damaging his good one. He would put it back on after the contest.

Brisingr on his hip, he asked Saphira, _Ready?  
Ready_

Eragon approached where the sparring would take place. To his shock, the two competitors besides Arya and himself were Queen Islanzadi and an old adversary: Vanir.


	10. Chapter 10 : Preparation

Preparations

Arya was having a practice match with Vanir and Lord Dathedr. They were quite a distance away from the camp so none could see their match. Then trio's blades were flying everywhere. Arya wanted a tune up match before she faced her mother. Heading into the match Arya was the slight favorite to win the small tournament. Her mother was a close second. After that people debated over Eragon and Vanir. The last time any elf had seen Eragon spar was when he easily handled Vanir. However, Vanir had improved since then. Before her her banishment, Arya could take on two of any elf except for her mother. It was the only way she would be challenged, and even then she usually one.

She parried a blow from Lord Dathedr on her left and sidestepped a strike from Vanir. She then thrusted at Vanir, but the blow was blocked by Lord Dathedr. She then feinted at Vanir again but really thrusted at Lord Dathedr. Dathedr blocked the blow with his blade as Vanir attempted a counter thrust, but Arya withdrew her sword in time to block the blow. The three elves then broke contact. Vanir and Lord Dathedr then spaced themselves so that they were on each side of Arya.

As she fought, Arya could not help but think about what her mother had said about love, and about Eragon. Her feelings of confusion were overpowering everything. It was the most feeling she had ever felt since the death of Faolin. The same questions were replaying through her head all the time.

_Why have I can I be so open around Eragon? _She thought this as she parried a blow from Vanir and then ducked to dodge a horizontal slash from Lord Dathedr. She quickly rolled away from the fray. In the heat of the battle Vanir and Lord Dathedr fought each other for a moment before they realized Arya was not inbetween them. She had already reasserted her footing and was ready for the assault.

Her thoughts then went to when they were flying towards Gil'ead and their conversation, and how she had meditated. She had been unable to meditate based off her feelings for Faolin. _Why is it that I was able to use my time with Eragon at the campfire as something to calm me while I could not use Faolin's memory. That was my favorite memory! The day Faolin and I kissed was the happiest day of my life. So why couldn't I use it as a basis of my meditation?!_

Vanir and Lord Dathedr then charged at her. She did a front flip over them to gain a positional advantage. However, she had a lapse of concentration and did not land the flip and stumbled a little. Her two opponents tried to capitalize, but she rolled backwards into a back handspring to regroup.

_I let him sleep as a thank you for the golden lily, and for comforting me in Feinster at Oromis' death, but then why did I decide to comfort him when he was looking at Brom's tomb. Was it because I saw a distraught good friend, and it was not just to get even? _She did a half circle slash at Vanir and Lord Dathedr, striking both of them with one slash of her sword and causing the two of them to put up defences. If it had been a normal duel she would have attempted to kick them. As it was there was no kicking allowed in the funeral games so she did not. She put as much force as she could behind a slash at Lord Dathedr while his footing was off to send him backwards and so she could face Vanir one on one. It worked and He was sent back ten feet, Arya had about five to ten seconds before the elven lord reentered the fray.

She focused on Vanir, releasing vicious combinations which she would not have done in a two on one. She would slash downwards, then back upwards, did a spinning slash, and then finish it with a flurry of thrusts at Vanir. However, as she was executing the final part of the combination she stumbled slightly and needed to gather herself as Lord Dathedr was reentering the sparring match. _I have felt so much calmer when I am around him. I have felt more comfortable around him. Do I love him I know not, is he Faolin, he is not. Will he mean as much as Faolin once meant to me? _She let the question of her mind float in the wind as she blocked another few blows half heartedly from the two elves, still distracted by her own thoughts.

_How can I even think like that?! Faolin was my mate! Eragon is not! _As she thought this she swung her sword. She was not gripping it well however and it flew out of her hands. Lord Dathedr and Vanir frowned, and sheathed their swords rather than end the match. She looked at them. Lord Dathedr looked at her.

"Your form is fine, but your distracted by something. Vanir and I noticed it. There were several times where we thought the match could have conceivably ended but you made a small mistake which you usually did not make. You'll need to clear your mind if you wish to best your mother Arya svit-kona." Vanir nodded in agreement with what the lord said and the two of them began to return to the camp. They had spent about thirty minutes sparring. Arya still had a little less than an hour before she needed to return to the sparring grounds.

She retrieved her sword from the ground, and then walked into the tranquil forest which was nearby. The forest was her friend, she felt. It was her refuge. Her only place she could go to feel at peace. Her only activity which could keep her at peace, no matter the situation was to climb up to the tallest branches, and just do nothing. It was an activity she had not done in a time. The last time she had found time to do was in Ellesmera atop the mightiest tree in Alagaesia, the Menoa Tree.

She walked about randomly among the trees until she found the tallest one and went to one of the branches. She sat up there, and tried to clear her mind, confident that she could. She let the breeze blow in her hair as she closed her eyes, letting the silence of nature calm her. She took several long, deep breaths.

She only achieved partial success. As she was meditating, she remembered how the last time she had done what she had been doing, was the night she accepted Saphira's egg and had a fight with her mother, and had hidden herself in the Menoa Tree to sort her thoughts. She thought about how Faolin had found her in the tree and had brought her down.

She wanted to remain in the tree, where her troubles could not find her, just like how they could not find her when she had accepted the egg against her mother's will. She had went to the trees whenever the felt pain in her heart and mind. The first time she had done it by herself was late at night, when her mother had yelled at her the night her father died. She had been atop a branch several times with her father, atop his shoulder. And then she had spent a few times there with Faolin.

The feeling she had when she was in the trees was so calming and peaceful for her. Sometimes when she was in a tree she did not want to come down from it and she would need someone to remind her she was still in the world of the living and needd to go down. Her father had done it, as had Faolin, but he was going to bring her back from her isolation now? The two men she had loved most were dead.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes. She thought she saw Eragon in the tree with her and jumped up. She blinked for a moment and he vanished. She blinked again. She was seeing things. Suddenly she realized that Eragon was in her mind. He had been trying to contact her and had sent her an image of himself to show it was him.

_Arya, the sparring matches are about to begin, we need you._

_Tell my mother I shall be there in a moment._

She then looked around herself. No one was around her. She frowned in confusion. It was Eragon now who was able to remind her she had to come down from the tree at times. As Arya returned to the camp, she couldn't help but think to herself, _Do I really hold Eragon in my heart and mind as highly as I did my father and Faolin? What is wrong with me? He is a rider! I must hide these feelings of confusion or love or whatever they are from him if I ever slip up. It may distract him._

She continued to run. When she reached the camp, she disregarded what she had thought. _No, I should not just shut him out, he is my friend. The only person who I can truly be who I am around since he died. Even people like me and him need friends in war._

She finally reached the dueling grounds. Vanir and Eragon were to duel first, and then Arya and her mother. However, Arya's mind was not among the duelists, but among her feelings.


	11. Chapter 11 : Blades and Art

Dance of Blades and Exhibition of The Arts.

"We meet again Shadeslayer," Vanir said. The two shook hands.

"If your swordsmanship is as soft as your hand shake, then this will be a quick duel."

"Who's dueling who and who's going first?" Eragon asked.

"My, don't you listen?" Vanir teased. "You and I are dueling, and Arya and her mother are dueling. You and I are first so I suggest you get ready."

The rules were simple. The combatants were to fight in the center of a circle 30 feet in diameter. It was a best of 3 points. The points were gained in two ways. Either your opponent is forced out of the circle, or you get what would be the equivalent of a death blow on your opponent. Attacks could only be done with the sword. No kicking, no punching, headbutts, mind breaking, or magic.

Eragon inquired about the nature of his sword, as whenever he said its name it would burst into flames. The other competitors debated on if he would be disqualified if he said its name. Vanir said the decision.

"Eragon, if you say the name on accident, then you will not be disqualified. However, if you say Brisingr's name with the intention to use it to your advantage, then you will be disqualified. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Then let us begin."

Eragon and Vanir shook hands, and walked 25 feet away from each other. They each yelled a battle cry and charged at each other. The force of their first blows was enormous.

Vanir had improved a lot since their last fight. However, he was still no match for Eragon. Eragon unleashed a flurry of attacks, and Vanir could not keep up and was giving ground to Eragon fast. Eragon feinted left, parried right, thrust forward, slashed to the left. He then slashed forward with such force that Vanir was thrown out of the circle.

"Point for Eragon Shadeslayer!" Islanzadi announced.

Vanir was shocked that his training had done little to even the odds between himself and Eragon.

The two assumed their positions, and charged in a similar matter. However, this time, Vanir decided to do a jumping slash. Eragon pre-meditated the move and had side stepped to the left. Vanir had a look of horror on his face as his sword was stuck in the ground. He was about to pull it out when he realized Brisingr was an inch away from his neck.

"Dead," Eragon said.

"The first bout goes to Eragon Shadeslayer! Round two is myself versus my daughter, Arya Shadeslayer!"

Eragon and Vanir cleared the area and watched by each other. Arya and Islanzadi assumed a different starting position then Eragon and Vanir did. They decided to stand in the center of the circle, swords drawn without a charge. Arya had changed into her black leggings again.

"Begin!" Eragon yelled.

Islanzadi and Arya circled each other for a minute, waiting for the other to make a move. Finally, Islanzadi decided to strike. She feinted right and then thrust forward. Arya blocked the move. The two exchanged a flurry of blows before separating.

The contest was much closer than Eragon's bout. The two looked even for a long time until Arya slipped and Islanzadi capitalized. Arya lost her footing and Islanzadi launched another attack. Arya kept giving ground until she was forced out of bounds.

"Point one to Queen Islanzadi!" Eragon announced.

This time, Arya and Islanzadi stood 25 feet from each other. The two charged. Eragon noticed how mother and daughter each had different styles of fighting. Islanzadi was more brutal, using short, fast, and strong strokes. Her sword was pretty big, it was wide enough for a person to stand on and was similar to Tamerlain. Arya on the other hand was using more fluid strokes as if she was dancing. Her sword was much like Eragon's, but thinner. Like the first bout, the second one was even. Islanzadi then attempted a horizontal slash. Arya timed her jump perfectly and using her superior elven balance, landed on the sword, and put her sword on Islanzadi's head, announcing. "Dead." The crowd was amazed at Arya's brilliance.

"Point two to Arya!" Eragon announced.

Arya and Islanzadi this time started with blades crossed. They started with a test of strength to see who could push the other's sword their way. It was a draw. The two broke contact.

"You'll have to do better than that my daughter." Her mother teased.

The two exchanged a set of blows, a wide slash by Arya cut off a lock of Islanzadi's hair.

"Sorry mother."

The two fought for what seemed like an hour. Then, Arya tripped over a rock. Islanzadi laughed.

"Arya? Twice in one match you have slipped!" She then lowered her sword for the winning blow. Everyone but Eragon thought Islanzadi had it won.

Arya blocked the blow with one hand on her sword. She used her left hand to help propel her to the left and Arya rolled behind her mother and put her sword to the queen's back.

"Dead."

Islanzadi only smiled, looked at her daughter, and said, "Well played."

The crowd roared in amazement at Arya's victory. Arya's brilliance only made the crowd more excited for the final bout the next day, Shadeslayer versus Shadeslayer.

Islanzadi then announced, "Tomorrow, after the test of riddles, we shall have our final bout, a duel between Shadeslayers!"

Before that would happen though, the art competition was to start at sunset. The contest was to begin in roughly four to three hours, giving Eragon and Arya time to rest before the contest so they could meditate and such. The two of them also needed some time to formulate in their mind what they wished to do. Eragon was debating on what he should make his fairth of. He asked Saphira.

_If I told you that would be cheating,_ She snorted.

Eragon was thinking about everything Oromis had told him, and everything he knew about him. He remembered, the one thing he wanted was to see me overthrow the dark king. Knowing that the contest was to begin in under and hour, he started to gather his thoughts and return to the sight of the contest, seeing three elves already in place, but Arya was no where to be found. This perplexed Eragon, as she was usually prompy, though there was still about half an hour.

_Where is she? _Eragon asked Saphira.

_I don't know. Do you not sense her in the camp? _Saphira asked.

_No. _Eragon only saw several shielded minds in the camp, and could not locate Arya's.

Suddenly, the queen approached Eragon and Saphira. She had a small look of concern on her face as she approached. She bypassed the elven gestures as she spoke, "Shadeslayer, have you seen my daughter?" She asked quickly. Eragon shook his head.

"No, I have not seen her ever since the duel she had with you ended your highness," Eragon answered. She nodded.

"Can you help me find her? Normally she is prompt. The art contest is going to begin soon and we cannot start without her." Eragon nodded.

"Aye, I shall help you your highness." Islanzadi then nodded.

"I am going to check the forests, where you go is up to you." The queen then with a running start dashed off. Eragon sat down, closed his eyes, and extended his mind as far as it could go, searching for an elven conscious that was separated from the others. He continued to search. Carefully following his mind. Finally he noticed a conscious on the outskirts of camp, not so far away.

_There. _Eragon thought. Eragon then touched Saphira's mind.

_I found her, can you bring me to her? _Eragon asked the partner of her mind.

_She is not far, but her mother is going in the opposite direction. You could plausibly bring her back in the time it would take to harness me. Running would suffice Eragon. _Eragon wanted to counter her argument but knew that time was of the essence and began to dash to the outskirts of camp, running further from the camp and closer to Gil'ead. He continued to sprint using his elven speed. Suddenly in the distance he saw the carcasses of his masters and felt hot tears falling from his eyes when they were in range. Then, near the two fallen figures, he saw a female, emerald elf with raven hair. Tears were falling down her elegant face as she looked at the fallen riders. She did not turn to acknowledge Eragon's presence when he drew near her. He looked perplexed for a moment before he began.

"Arya, we have to go. The art contest is about to begin. We need you there." Her expression remained stoic and her body as stationary as a tree, as tears continued to fall. Eragon continued to try and coax her into going, "Arya, we are all sad they are gone, but we need to finish their funeral so we can begin the healing process, we can't do that without you." Still, Eragon had no success. Arya still remained unmoving. Eragon then walked closer to Arya, close enouh so he could extend a hand. He took his right hand, and then wriggled it into her left hand, clasping it firmly. Again Eragon asked her. "What is wrong Arya Shadeslayer?" He asked in the tone of a friend. Again he had no response for a time. He was about to contact the queen when suddenly he heard Arya say something, in a nearly inaudible tone.

"I should not be here...let alone participate in his games." Arya whispered silently. Eragon then looked into her emerald eyes as the tears leaked from the green lakes.

"Of course you should be here. You told me you were like a daughter to him." Eragon asserted. Finally, Arya turned and looked at Eragon, his hand still clasping hers. She then looked down for a moment, still talking quietly.

"Its my fault he died. Why should the person responsible for his death be at his funeral?!" Arya asked. Eragon frowned for a moment.

"Arya, you are not responsible for his death. None of us are." Eragon asserted. Arya gave no change upon her emotionless face. Finally she said something. Eragon knew she just needed someone to listen to her so he said nothing.

"Eragon, when I returned to Ellesmera with you to bring you to him...there was one day, when I spoke with him. And in one of my few flashes of emotion, I had an outburst at him. I asked him why couldn't he have been there with us ferrying the egg as a dragon rider. I told him, he was a dragon rider, he could have saved us if he had not decided to remain cooped up in Ellesmera for his own protection." Eragon continued to look at Arya, hiding the shock at Arya admitting to saying such things. Eragon decided to press onwards.

"Why did you ask him?" He asked.

"Because, I was still upset that Faolin had died." Arya replied as she sniffled. "Nothing mattered to me Eragon. He was gone and I was looking for somebody to blame, and I ended up choosing his father," She whispered, her face still downcast, "Maybe if I had never asked him why he could not have flown out to keep Faolin and I safe he would have never flown out from Ellesmera." Arya stated. Even if Oromis knew that Arya was distraught at Faolin's death, as Oromis was as well, she still felt she was at fault. She felt another tear fall from her eyes as Eragon's hand held on to hers, his hand becoming firmer. Secretly she was thankful for the sign of comfort. She had a friend in Eragon. Eragon then began to speak again.

"Arya, was it your blade that hit your father a hundred years ago?" Arya looked at Eragon, perplexed by the question, unsure of where the question was going.

"No." She simply said. Eragon then continued.

"Was it your bow and arrow that punctured the heart of Faolin?" Arya had a flash of anger and wanted to let go of the hand which was holding hers.

"How could you even ask that question?!" Arya nearly roared.

"Was it your blade that slashed through Oromis or your fang that went into Glaedr's skull?" Eragon asserted. Arya was starting to become infuriated at Eragon's questions. She was starting to cock her free hand back, ready to slap him again. She tried to wriggle her other hand free but Eragon refused the sign.

"Eragon how can you even ask a question as preposterous as that?" She asked, anger across her face.

"Why did you come up with an idea as stupid as blaming yourself for Oromis-elda's death?" Eragon fired back. "Those questions I asked you are just as outlandish as what you are trying to say to yourself Arya. We both know that it was Galbatorix who was responsible for all these deaths. You cannot blame yourself for that which was out of your control Arya. Just like what you said to me when I was worried about Roran. These things were out of your control. We are all upset they are dead, but in no way were any of us responsible for their deaths. They left out of their own will." Eragon finished.

Arya continued to look at Eragon. She wiped the tears from her eyes with the cuff of her forest green dress. She then looked at Eragon. He was not the child she had tested in Farthen Dur. She then said to Eragon, "Thank you for coming for me. Go. I need a minute." Eragon nodded, and began to return to the camp. As Eragon began to leave Arya's view, she closed her eyes as she remembered the final time she had even seen Oromis.

_flashback_

"You are leaving." Oromis stated to Arya. She had brought her packs and had returned to her black clothes which she wore in the empire. It was the day after the Agaeti Blodhren.

"Yes, I am leaving now. It is time I returned to the Varden." Arya answered. Oromis nodded as he continued to read what Arya thought was an emotionless face. Oromis then began to speak again.

"You are leaving something out Arya." He stated. Arya then considered speaking. She was not sure how Oromis would react if Arya revealed that Eragon had lost his inhibition the night before and had tried to woo her again.

"You will not be upset with Eragon?" Arya asked. Oromis nodded.

"He is still young. He is going to make mistakes, even if he is our only hope." Oromis stated. Arya then sighed.

"He tried to pursue me again last night. I needed to reject him again, though in a much harsher tone than when he made the fairth. I cannot let him be distracted from his training again." Arya stated. Oromis nodded in understanding. He then approached Arya.

"Then goodbye Arya. She whom was like my daughter, and the mate of my son. May the next time we meet be when you return in triumph to Ellesmera," Oromis stated.

Glaedr then approached Arya, the ground shaking as the ancient dragon approached. He touched his snout to Arya. _Be safe hatchling. May your travels be swift and your iron fang strike fear in the heart of your enemies. _Arya nodded. She turned around, and began to leave the Crags of Telnaer to begin her journey to Surda. As she began to walk, Oromis said one more thing to her.

"He cares for you Arya. He is just having trouble finding the correct way to show it. May you find it in your heart to return that kindness. He is going to need it, for when he leaves Ellesmera he is going to face hardships beyond what a normal person should feel. He is going to need a shoulder to lean on beside Saphira's." Unsure of what to think at Oromis' statement, she nodded and continued her walk to depart from her home.  
_end flashback_

Arya then began to walk back to the camp. Wondering if she finally understood Oromis' final statement completely. It seemed everytime she and Eragon would meet, the final statement would prove itself true again and again. It had started at the campfire in the empire, and several times afterwards. She then gathered herself, and began to spring back to the camps.

Eragon returned to the elven camps. Islanzadi had already returned, as Eragon had alerted her that he had found Arya. Eragon then looked at her and stated, "She is coming." She nodded. After a few moments, Arya finally arrived, taking her seat among the contestants. The queen nodded.

"Ok. All the contestants are there. They will have one hour to complete some kind of art, be it words or pictures, showing something about Oromis. They may now begin."

Eragon then knew what he wanted to put on his fairth. It took him a long time to get the image in his head. Especially because the main image of the he was basing off descriptions he had asked from Oromis. He finally began creating his fairth. He was satisfied with what he had wrought.

The other three elves had made poems. All of them were beautiful explained the life story of Oromis and Glaedr.

Eragon then showed his fairth. It was Uru'baen, only it did not look as dark. The citadel looked at peace, and it was flying a flag of a golden lilly with a sapphire center on the left and a flag of the Varden on the right. It flew two other flags. One looked like a flag of the dwarves and another the flag of the Urgals. A large sapphire dragon was perched on the wall near a large jade dragon.

Eragon explained that Oromis and Glaedr and told him two things. They dedicated their life to the defeat of Galbatorix and an age where all the races of Alagaesia could live among each other in peace.

Arya then showed her fairth. It was on a field. Silhouettes of Glaedr and Oromis could be seen in the sky. Eragon was shocked at what he saw in the fairth. He saw himself atop Saphira, Brisingr in flames. Eragon was wearing a blue tunic, his hair wasn't shaggy, and he looked very handsome in the fairth. On the ground, there was a fallen black dragon.

Eragon was surprised with the image. Eragon thought one could only make images from their mind with a fairth. Arya's fairth was almost like a painting the way it had been done, with Oromis and Glaedr "watercolored" into the sky.

The judges debated for what a long time. The judges decided Arya the winner by a slight margin of three points. The score was 30-27.

While Eragon hoped the two fairths would come true. He couldn't help but wonder.  
_Is there something more to Arya's fairth of me?_


	12. Chapter 12 : Empty

Empty  
  
Arya was in her tent, where most of what was inside was a hue of emerald. She was lying down on her bed. She felt restless, unable to sleep. She did not know why she was unable to reach her waking dreams. She was not tense from the duel with her mother. She was not nervous of Eragon seeing the fairth she had made. She, for some reason or another, felt restless. Something was missing from that night. She sat up out of her tent. She went to the camp fire immediately outside her's and Eragon's tents and sat down by it. She stared into the embers burning. All the other elves had gone off to sleep. She was alone by the campfire. She let the breeze blow through her hair. The outdoors had always been her friend. She started to think about what her mother had said about love.

She thought about how so much of what her mother had said had applied to Faolin. How she had loved him. How the two of them had grown up as friends, intermingling with each other at various times. How for the last twenty years were the happiest times of her life. She began to think about his warm arms, his gentle eyes. His soft lips. How he had been there to protect her from her mother by becoming one of the queen's guard. She continued to stare into the fire. She remembered how in a matter of a few minutes, his warm arms had grown cold, his eyes distant, and his lips hard, all because of the war. She couldn't keep living like this, without Faolin near her. She let the tears fall from her eyes as she had so many times before. She let the tears roll down her honey skinned face and into her lap. She was alone in the world. No one was there with her. No shoulder to lean on, no friend to express her feelings to. Nothing. All she felt was isolation. She was an island and Alagaesia the ocean, and the one she loved was leagues away she thought. She sniffled even louder and the tears fell quicker.

She then heard a voice behind her, "Arya? Are you alright?" She whirled around to see who had called her name. She saw Eragon, who also looked like he was unable to sleep. He was a few feet behind her. Her heart started to pump harder for some reason as she saw Eragon. Eragon looked quite taken aback by the tears from Arya's eyes and twisted his hand over his chest.

"My apologies, I will let you be." He said quietly. Arya then impulsively grabbed Eragon's hand before he could go any further. She looked into his gentle eye's.

"Wait, please. Stay with me awhile," She whispered. His company for some reason had a calming effect on her the last time she had spoken to him about Faolin. In addition she realized the void she had felt from the day was because she had not really had a conversation with Eragon as she had before the previous two nights. She released Eragon's hand and he then half hesitantly sat down by Arya. He looked at her, "Thank you." She whispered quietly.

"What is wrong Arya? I may not be able to help, and I understand it may be personal, but tell me and I will do my best as a friend to help you," He said to her. She constructed her sentence carefully as she held back a sniffle.

"It's nothing new Eragon. I was talking with my mother about something...private and as I was thinking about what she had told me, I remembered Faolin." She whispered quiety, only slightly louder than a whisper.

"You didn't get into another fight with your mother before your duel with her did you?" Eragon asked. Arya shook her head, "Then what could she have said that made you do that?"

"It's private Eragon." She answered in the ancient language so that he understood to not press the topic as he did sometimes. He nodded in understanding as another tear fell from her eye. She thought he was about to stand up to leave but she cast a look at him and he sat back down. She just needed someone to listen. She had bottled up her emotions her whole life, and now the fumes from the boiling water inside were seeping out.

"Arya, forgive me if this sounds ignorant to you, and I know that he meant the world to you, but why do you harden yourself to the world like this? Why can't you move on?" He spoke with a hint of caution. Arya knew he was only trying to help. She knew that he knew from when they talked in the empire how much Faolin had meant to her.

"Eragon, you have never been with some one yes?" He nodded. She then continued, "Did your cousin ever express to you how much pain he would have been in if he had lost Katrina?"

"After the Burning Plains," Eragon answered.

"That is close to how I feel every day since he died. Eragon, I loved him. Nothing will change that. I should have been more straightforward when you asked me before. But, the pain I feel everyday. His arms are not there to run into or to just be in when I need comforting. His velvety hands are no longer there to run through my hair. His voice is no longer there to sing to the world and to mine ears. His eyes are not there to stare into mine. And his lips not there for me to kiss even." Arya hesitated in saying the final part. More tears fell from her emerald eyes, rolling down her slanted face and onto the ground. Her head was down and not looking at anything in particular. She did not see the flash of jealousy that had appeared on Eragon's face as she was looking downwards. Nor did she see the clenched fist Eragon had. He hid the look and released his hand before she noticed.

"Arya, why do we wallow in the past? There is nothing we can do to change it." Eragon interrogated.

Arya looked at him. She then tried to say in the ancient language that Faolin was her soul mate. To her shock, she could not. She started to break down even more. How could that have been possible? She felt now even the ancient language was against her. She didn't give an answer to Eragon's question. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. Eragon was looking at her, "I'm sorry. I should not have said that." Arya shook her head.

"It was not what you said, but what I tried to say," She answered. Eragon's eyes widened. She was still shaken by the fact the ancient language had rejected her. She thought Eragon was about to ask what she had said but he then closed his mouth. She decided to give him an answer anyways.

"I tried to say he was my soul mate in the ancient language and I could not." She said bluntly. The hand on her shoulder stayed on her shoulder as he answered.

"Then I am still sorry. I know he meant a lot to you." He said. They were then silent again for quite awhile as Arya was brooding over the fact that the ancient language had blocked her from saying that Faolin had been her soul mate. _It was the truth! Why couldn't I say it?! _She slammed a fist into the earthen ground a little harder than she thought she had. She heard a bone crack and she winced.__

Before she could do anything, she felt a rough hand put on top of hers as Eragon said, "Waise heill." She groaned a little as the bone went back into place. It was the second time Eragon had healed an injury she felt she was capable of healing herself.

"Thank you." She said quietly. Eragon then spoke again,

"Let us talk of something of lighter bearing Arya." He said half cautiously. Arya smiled for a moment at the statement. She welcomed a change of topic. She felt she could breathe a little easier after speaking with Eragon.

"Were dueling each other tomorrow," She said. Eragon chuckled at the statement.

"Our first one since Farthen Dur," Eragon answered. Arya smiled and had a twinge of amusement at the statement.

"You call that a duel? Some swordsman you are. " She said lightly.

"See, your feeling better already." Eragon said, grinning. He smiled, "And you have to put into account I was still human back then."

"And I was still recovering from when I was poisoned, " She fired back. Eragon frowned at the statement. He had no comeback. He finally thought of one.

"And Zar'oc was not a perfect fit to my style." He answered.

"You call using a rider sword a disadvantage?! Zar'oc is only slightly different than Brisingr you know," She pointed out. Arya noticed when she glanced at Brisingr at Feinster that the hilt was slightly longer so one could put two hands on the sword when needed but still fight comfortably with one hand. She liked the idea. With Zar'oc Arya noticed Eragon needed to put one of his hands on the pommel of Zar'oc when he fought with it at the Burning Plains and Farthen Dur.

Eragon was silent while Arya gloated in her small victory. She yelped when she saw a plume of fire to her right. She saw Saphira. Saphira then said in Arya's mind, _Emerald eyes, think not much of your tiny victory of words. Tomorrow we shall see who is the better of you or my rider._

Eragon looked at Arya as he stood up. He then said, "It's getting late and we are dueling in the morning." He extended a hand to her to help her up. She did not think much of the gesture at that point in time and took the hand as she stood up. Eragon then started to walk back to his tent.

Arya then talked to him through their minds. He let her in. _Arya?_

_Eragon, thank you for listening tonight. _She really was grateful for the fact someone had listened to her. She had forgotten how good it felt to express what she was thinking. There were only three people she expressed her feelings with before. Faolin, her mother once, and Eragon, at least thrice now.  
_  
Arya, you are my friend. Friends help friends. You don't need to thank me. _He thought back to her.  
_  
_Arya then cut off the link and returned to her tent. She lay down on her bed again, and this time she was able to let the weariness overcome her. She did however, have a looming question as she drifted off into her waking dreams. _If Faolin was not him, then who is it. My only real friend is Eragon. Could it be?_

Eragon had awoken. He had not slept so well. He had awoken even before an elf. He woke up and had gone outside so that he could do the rimgar. Finished and drenched in sweat, he bathed and let the cool water soothe his bones. Even with his changes, the rimgar was still challenging for Eragon. When he was finished, he returned to his tent so that he could don a jet black tunic. He felt it would not be fit to where any other color. Black was the color of death, and so many people he cared about hat died.

It was the second day of Oromis and Glaedr's funeral. He still cringed whenever he heard their names mentioned, remembering that his masters were long dead. It would begin with the riddlers. Three people were participating in the game of riddles. An elf by the name of Arwin, the favorite, a cunning elf by the name of Heathus Ledgerus, and the third contestant was the partner of his life, Saphira. After the game of riddles would then be the final dance of blades between him and Arya.

Eragon then sat on his bed. It was much comfier then the cots the soldiers had among the Varden. He was searching his mind that morning. He was confused over something of importance to him. It was something which had been more and more confusing to him as time went on. It was Arya. He remembered how that was at least the third time he had seen her crying openly infront of him the night before.

_What is going on with her? _Eragon thought as he lay down back on his bed, his hands upon the back of his head. _This is Arya, the elf who stands alone, the elf who is all about ending his, Galbatorix's reign. This is the elf who has never once shown any emotion, save for when I saw her laugh, and the few times I have seen her cry. Something is changing. She has cried infront of me at least three times since we returned from the empire._

Eragon frowned in concentration as he considered the subject. He was about to touch Saphira's mind but realized she was still sleeping and chose not to wake her. Besides, if she wanted to speak to him about the subject she would interrupt him in the middle of his thoughts. The two of them were that close in their heart and mind. He continued his thoughts. _And then at the campfire. She took the lily without hesitation. She even complimented me when she was talking about how I helped free her! And then at Feinster. She came up to me to embrace in the hug when Oromis and Glaedr died. Then there was last night. She took my hand and asked me to stay awhile. What is going on? She said that we could never be!_

He felt a pang in his heart as he remembered how at the Agaeti Blohdren she had said that they never were, and could never be. It seemed that this time he and Arya had grown closer together than ever. A few months ago Arya had the potential to be closer to Eragon than anyone else in his life. And now, she was close to that. She was the only person among the elves whom accepted him as Eragon, as she had shown the last few days. To most of the others, he was a boy, or the human who attacked the Menoa Tree. Or he was the blade of the sword, or the tip of the spear, or the arrow head of an arrow, all of which were pointing at Galbatorix. Not Arya however. He too had thought at one point all he was to her was a weapon, even if he saw her as a friend. However, his view had changed when at the campfire, and had changed even more as time went on since then.

_I don't understand!_ He screamed in his mind. He realized that last thought had awoken Saphira. He felt Saphira think in his mind.

_What is wrong?_

_Sorry Saphira, I didn't mean to wake you._

_No matter. My dreams started to get marred by confusion the more confused you were._

_Sorry._

_Eragon, there is nothing much I have to say about what you are thinking about at the moment. Only, do not let it hover over our objective._

_I know Saphira, but its just that, it is frustrating me. What if she I am about to be set up for a third and irreperable falling out with her? Each time we grew close it happened. And now we have grown closer than ever. I suspect that I am her closest friend since him. What if at one point she simply stops our friendship afraid I am replacing him or something?_

There was nothing over the connecton for a time. For quite awhile he heard nothing. He was hoping Saphira would say something. Finally, he heard his other half think.

_You were talking with her last night yes?_

_Yes. She was crying Saphira and she asked me to stay with her._

_As a friend?_

_Yes. _He thought to her with a sigh.

_Did anything out of the ordinary happen during your talk with her?_

_I think I might have said something hurtful. It may or may not have been what I said, but how she reacted caused more pain then I could ever have._

_What do you mean little one? _Eragon sighed. He felt that his talks with Arya were private. There were something he cherished beyond anything save for his time with Saphira. _Eragon, we are partners for life. Remember, we shall forever be together, no matter how many friends we lose over time as sadistic as that sounds._

Eragon then took a deep breathe and composed his thoughts. He then thought, ready to her Saphira chastise him for it, _Last night when I was talking with her, I asked her why she was unable to move on from Faolin._

_Eragon!_

_Thats not everything Saphira. I then saw her mouth move but nothing came out. She then started to cry even harder. She eventually slammed her fist so hard on the ground and broke her hand which I needed to heal._

_What did she try to say that created that reaction?_

_She said she tried to say Faolin was her soul mate and she could not._He finished.

Eragon then felt a different feeling coming from Saphira. It was almost hope.

_Saphira? Why are you feeling hopeful?!_

_Eragon, I think you know the answer. I sense a small candle in you as well._

Eragon frowned. He had tried to supress it, as he did with many of his feelings for Arya. But almost selfishly, when she had said those words, he gained some small hope. He felt like he was taking advantage of Arya's plight in hoping he was what Faolin was not. He knew not to bring the subject up to her again. He then thought to Saphira, _Saphira, have I become this selfish? Gaining happiness at other people's suffering?_

_I did not say that you should capitalize like a vulture with a dead animal. But what if the person that shall forever be in her heart is you and she just doesn't realize it? Eragon, I think she is just as confused as you are. The two of you just need time so that you can sort out everything the two of you are feeling. Eragon, I know that I have chastised you time and time again for your feelings for her. But the reason why I did so, was not because I felt it was a mistake, though your immaturity with your feelings may have helped._

_What?! _Eragon was shocked, curious at why Saphira would do what she did if it was not to keep him from getting hurt.

_Eragon. I was jealous of you. _Eragon's eyes widened.

_How?_

_I was upset you had found someone to love, and I had not. _Eragon frowned at the statement. He did not know he had hurt Saphira so. He knew the pain Saphira was in at the idea that she would never have the chance to love someone, or have hope to have somoene love her, like how Eragon did with Arya. He sensed sadness in Saphira before she did her best to hide it from Eragon.

_I am so sorry Saphira. I did not mean to hurt you so._

_I am sorry as well._

_Why?_

_I should be happy for you as the partner of my heart and mind Eragon, not upset at my other half having a chance at love while I stay alone._

_Saphira, you have every right to feel that way. However, you will find someone. I promise you._

_Where Eragon?! Glaedr is dead. I could never mate with Thorn, that traitor! Shruikan? Never! The green egg? That could take a hundred years to hatch! There are no dragons anywhere else in Alagaesia Eragon!_

Eragon stopped for a moment. He knew that Saphira's train of thought was near impregnable. He knew that no matter how much he loved Arya that Saphira was a part of him as well. He then spoke with Saphira again.

_Saphira, I am going to promise you something.  
_  
_What?  
_  
_If something happens between me and Arya, and we become mates, I will wait for you. The two of us will wait to start our family until you start yours. Be it a hundred years, a millenia, or never. The two of us shall be alone with you. _He showered her with all the love and affection he could muster. He then felt some love within Saphira.

_Thank you little one. Now clear your mind as I need to as well. We both have contests today. Your feelings for Arya are never going to change, and I should have realized that._

Saphira then left his thoughts. Eragon was still confused. However, he knew that he had a duel today with Arya. He would not let his feelings get in the way of his duel with Eragon. He wanted to prove to her he had gotten much stronger since Farthen Dur, and he wanted to show the elves his easy handling of Vanir was not a fluke. He left the tent to practice his swordwork.


	13. Chapter 13 : Dance of the Shadeslayers

The Riddlers and The Dance of The Shadeslayers

"What gets wetter when it dries?" Heathus Ledgerus asked Saphira.

_A rag._

"Correct."

Day two of the games had begun. The competitions had begun early as elves technically did not sleep. The riddlers, Saphira, Heathus, and Arwin, had been going at it for awhile now. Saphira projected her thoughts into the minds of everyone so that they could hear her answers. Since it was three people. Heathus would ask Saphira, and Saphira would ask Arwin, and Arwin Heath. Then the next round it would flip around.

Saphira then decided to use a riddle that Orik had told her. _Tall I am young, short I am old, with a light I glow, the wind is my foe. What am I?_

Arwin thought for a long time. Finally, he took a stab and said, "A candle." Arwin then asked Heathus the next riddle.

"What breaks when you say its name?"

"Silence."

Correct.

Heathus then turned and asked Arwin. "What has four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs at night?"

Arwin eyed Heathus with a stumped look on his face.

"A dragon." Saphira roared at what she thought was an insult. A dragon with two legs?!

"Incorrect, a human crawls in its infancy, walks on two legs as an adult, and uses a came in their old age."

Islanzadi announced, "Arwin has been eliminated, now it will be Saphira versus Heathus Ledgerus."

Heathus started. "In the winter, elves crossed a river. There was no bridge, and the water was far too deep to swim across. How did they get across?"

_Why, it was winter time, the river was frozen._

"Correct."

Saphira then asked. _Thirty two white horses standing on a red hill. First they champ, then they stamp, and then they stand still. What is this picture?_

Heathus spent well over five minutes contemplating the answer. Finally he answered.

"A mouth."

_Correct, I must say you are much more adept at riddles than little one.  
_The crowd applauded Heathus' answer.

It was Heathus' turn.

"Sometimes I am fast, sometimes I am slow. With humans, sometimes there is too much of me and sometimes there is too little of me. What am I?" Everyone in the audience looked dumbfounded.

However, Saphira did not even flinch. _Time._

"Correct," Heathus had a shocked look on his face. His ace had just been found out. The elves gazed at Saphira with a new sense of amazement. In one funeral game, Saphira was showing the world how wise a dragon truly could be.

Saphira then asked a riddle. To a child, the riddle was simple. However, to an elf who had lived hundreds of years, it was not. "_If you eat this, you will starve. If you do this, you will be bored. This is more powerful than the impulse of love and magic. If you drink this, you will die. What am I?  
_  
Heathus now had a dumbfounded look on his face. The answer was on the tip of his tongue but he could not remember. He did not even give an answer.

"I give up."

_The answer is nothing._

Queen Islanzadi then said, "The winner is Saphira! The first dragon to ever win a funeral game! The fencing finals shall begin in an hour and a half."

Eragon knew there was something he wanted to do before his fencing match.

_Saphira, I want to go to a the forest outside Gil'ead._

_Why?_

_To recover Naelgling._

_Fair enough, I shall accompany you._

Eragon took leave and went to the forest. Looking for the sword. To his surprise he saw Arya. She was just out in the forest thinking. Arya looked at him with a curious look on her face.

"Eragon, you did not follow me out here did you?" Eragon understood why Arya would be suspicious of that. He had after all followed her when he was rejected at the Agaeti Blohdren. He shook his head.

"No, we are looking for Oromis' sword." Arya's eyes widened and shifted at the name of Faolin's father.

"And how do you know where to look when the elves couldn't find it?"

"Glaedr sent me an image of where it fell. It is near here. Also Oromis enchanted it so only I could see it."Eragon answered smoothly.

"I see, carry on." Arya then resumed her pointless meanderings in the forest.

Eragon was searching the ground for 15 minutes when he saw something glimmer in the sun. He looked to his right, he had found it. He picked up Naegling, and said in the ancient language "Reveal yourself." So that everyone could see it.

Arya approached him.

"You found it."

"Yes."

"Why is it so important to find his sword? Besides the obvious reasons of course."

"Naegling had enough energy in it to move a mountain." Eragon revealed.

Eragon transferred the energy into the sapphire of Brisngr and into the twelve gems on Beloth the wise. When it was empty, he handed it to Arya.

"I think your mother would want this." He then asked in a more serious tone. "Arya, was their more to your fairth of me then just a tribute to Oromis?" This was the first time Eragon had asked her about the fairth. He was genuinely curious about it. Why would she make a fairth of him, especially after all the commotion Eragon had caused when he had foolishly made a fairth of Arya. It did not make sense to him, and it rebuilt some of the confusion which he had so long hidden away when he had been rejected.

Arya looked at him. She was clearly hesitating on an answer. He also noticed that she was on the brink of crying. Eragon frowned, displeased with himself. It seemed everytime he had something to ask Arya, it would be the wrong thing to ask. It seemed like everyime he asked her something it would reveal some old wound. Or perhaps it was that everytime he asked her something, the dagger in her heart would move backwards slightly from a gentle pull.

_Eragon, Arya I think is a little shocked at the sight of the sword of the father of Faolin. It is bringing back old memories. I think you should comfort her._

_Right. Thanks Saphira_

He looked at Arya. "I am sorry Arya Svit-Kona. Forget I asked that question. You don't need to answer it. I see your thinking about Faolin and Oromis."

"Yes." She said in a weak voice. Eragon looked at her. He then summoned the courage to touch her soft face. He gently pushed it so that she was looking at him and then removed the hand. He saw the tears in her eyes. He was saddened by the fact that one of his friends was hurt. He then sought the best way to comfort her and spoke to her softly.

"Tialdari Halls Arya, just think of them. Everything's going to be ok. Beside, we can't have you emotionally distraught for our duel in half an hour right?"

Arya smiled for a moment at the change of subject, "No, we wouldn't."

"Then let us return to the city."

_That was close._ Arya thought as she was walking back to Gil'ead. She felt Saphira enter her mind.

_Saphira?_

_Emerald eyes, your going to have to tell him sooner or later. _Arya almost stumbled as Saphira made that statement.

_And how do you know?_

_Twice I have saved you from answering a question or statement from Eragon that would have put you in a bind._

_Please don't tell him. I cannot say what I am not sure of myself._

_I will wait for you, but understand he is growing suspicious._

_I understand, thank you Saphira._

_Besides Eragon, you are whom I trust the most. If anything ever happens, you two have my blessing. Oh my I've said too much._

Arya had an embarrassed look on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing. We're matching again." She was wearing the black leggings for the duel and he was wearing his jet black tunic.

They reached the dueler's circle. Before they started, Arya handed Naegling to her mother. The elves cheered at the return of the rider's sword. Arya explained how Eragon found it.

The queen then said, "I thank you Eragon for finding Oromis' sword. Now let the final round, the duel of the Shadeslayers, begin."

The rules for the final match were the same, except it was a best of five.

Eragon and Arya each stood arms length away from each other. Then they started exchanging blows.

Arya was impressed. He had improved greatly since Farthen Dur. Arya and Eragon's fighting style's were very similar. The crowd was awed by the fluidness of the fight. Eragon and Arya fighting did not seem like two people trying to hack and slash at each other. It more so looked like one being dancing around in a big circle. Arya then put all of her strength into one blow. Eragon clearly did not expect it. Brisingr went flying and Eragon was on his knees.

Arya raised her sword and slashed downwards. The sword never reached its target.

Eragon was using his elven strength and stopped the sword by holding it on each side of the blade so he wouldn't cut himself. It was then a battle of strength. Arya felt her sword leave her hand and then subsequently pointed at her.

"Dead," Eragon said.

The crowd was too surprised and thrilled to say anything. After a moment, Islanzadi said "Point one goes to Eragon!"

Eragon and Arya then started with blades crossed. Again the two danced across the circle. Left and right, flipping and rolling. Eragon went for a powerful vertical stroke. Arya then took the oppurtunity to slide between Eragon's legs, come up from behind, and tap him on his head.

"Dead,"

"Round two goes to Arya! Let the third round commence!"

The two stood twenty five feet from each other and charged. Like the others, the two danced as one. Eragon stumbled then. Arya once again went for the death blow. Eragon blocked it with his left arm and thrusted at Arya's chest with his sword in the other arm.

The judges then debated the winner of the round. Islanzadi then announced. "While Arya struck Eragon on the arm first, we will not know if it could have kiled him. However, Eragon's thrust would have went through her chest. Eragon win's round three!" The crowd had mixed reactions to the decision.

Round four began. This time the dance seemed to last much longer than the others. Then, Eragon parried, rolled right, and attempted to stab Arya. Arya had premeditated this however. She had done a back flip over Eragon and while Eragon was standing up Arya poked him and said. "Dead."

"Round four goes to Arya Shadeslayer! let round five begin!"

Round five seemed to last for hours. Arya had grown weary from the fight. The battle seemed to be dead even and no person was giving the other any ground. Eragon then struck with a blow so strong that Arya's sword was cut in half. Interestingly, the way it was cut made it look like a short sword.

The crowd was amazed as Arya kept fighting with only half her sword. Eragon charged. Arya side stepped but was a little slow. They both fell to the ground. Eragon was on top of Arya and Arya had her sword to his throat. She thought she won untl she noticed he had his sword on her throat as well.

The judges debated on what was to happen. They came to a conclusion.

"The fifth bout will be declared a tie! We will have a 6th and deciding bout!"

The crowd roared in excitement. However, that 6th bout never came.

The elves heard a loud roar. Arya felt Eragon enter her mind.

_Arya, Thorn and Murtagh are 30 minutes to an hour away. Galbatorix must have used dark magic to heal Thorn's wound quicker._


	14. Chapter 14 : Murtagh's Redemption

Murtagh's Redemption

Eragon was in shock. Almost a week earlier, Thorn had suffered a serious wound. And now, here he was winging his way to Gil'ead. Eragon, Islanzadi, and Arya met to discuss their next move.

Eragon stated, "Saphira said that it is only Murtagh and Thorn. They bring no soldiers and will be here within an hour."

Islanzadi replied, "It could be a trap."

"I don't think so. Perhaps Galbatorix has entrusted Murtagh with more eldurnari and thinks he can do just enough to steal Eragon." Arya stated.

"One way or another, we cannot let them reach Gil'ead." Eragon said.

"Why?" Mother and daughter asked.

"I cannot risk letting them desecrate my master's bodies."

"Eragon you do not intend to!" Arya began to say,

"Yes I do, and no one will prevent me from doing so. Saphira and I will fly out and meet them."

"We don't know how many eldurnari Murtagh and Thorn have. All you have is Glaedr!" Arya protested.

"I have the energy from Naegling in my sword and belt, and Aren as well."

"Eragon, we will send as many elven spellcaster's on foot as we can to aid you." Islanzadi said.

"No, I cannot allow that. I will not allow you, Arya, or anyone else. I will not allow anyone else to die on Murtagh's account. I will meet him in 15 minutes. He will show no mercy if it is Galbatorix controlling him."

Eragon did not wait for an answer. He left for his tent to put on his armor. To his surprise, he saw Rhunon.

"Rhunon?"

"Aye, I left Ellesmera after you forged your sword. Islanzadi needed a blacksmith. I expected you would need to fight so before I left I made these."

Before Eragon was the most beautiful set of armor he had ever seen. It was a shade of sapphire. It had the head of a dragon on the chest plate. Intricate designs were all over the grieves and gauntlets. He saw a shield as well. It was a large shield. On the front words in elvish embroidered the edges. In the center, was a shade being stabbed through the heart.

Rhunon then added, "The armor, like your sword, is as light as a feather. It has wards around it as well. It will never tarnish or rust. It is the most durable armor even of elven make."

"You didn't use bright steel did you?"

"No I did not, I saved it in case the next egg hatched. You may want to look at Saphira when you leave. Do not thank me. Thank me by slaying Murtagh."

And then she left.

Eragon put on his elven armor and went to Saphira. He saw her armored as well. It did not have the intricacies like Eragon's armor did, but it too was sapphire.  
_  
Shall we?_

_Yes._

Arya was running towards where Saphira was. She wanted to see Eragon before he left. She was afraid. _I cannot loose him like I have Faolin! I am still unsure of if I love him, though I know I care for him. I cannot loose him none the less!_

Eragon whirled a round to see an emerald eyed elf approaching him.

"Arya?" He asked almost out of shock. Arya walked up to him with something in her hand.

"Shurtugal, please accept this token from me."

Arya handed him a necklace with a golden lilly attached to it. Eragon was startled and touched by the token. He took it carefully, and he clasped it around his neck. It was the greatest token of friendship he had ever received. He looked at Arya, touched.

"You didn't kill the one from Helgrind did you?" He asked curiously.

"No it is alive and well in my tent. I found another one in the forest." Arya was extremely worried, and her face must have betrayed her emotions. She then added,

"Eragon...promise me something." Eragon was concerned. Arya had never asked him to promise her something.

"Anything." She never asked him to do any favors for her. It was the least he could do to grant her request.

"Please...don't let Murtagh harm you." She whispered.

"I won't."

The two shared a hug. As they embraced, Eragon noticed that her eyes had grown glossy.

"Arya, I will be fine. I can protect myself. I am a rider. Do not worry."Eragon said trying to comfort her. It was the truth. She had never seen her get so worked up over him fighting. She knew he was a good fighter and he could not get hurt.

"I know Eragon...it is just that..." She paused for a moment and did not finish her sentence. Arya gave Eragon all the energy she could spare. Eragon heard Thorn roar.

"I must go now."

Arya saw the majestic sapphire dragon and her rider fly into the sky.  
_  
Be safe Eragon._ She did not tell Eragon that she and Islanzadi had decided to follow him in secret.

Arya turned and saw her mother. She nodded. They then sprinted full tilt while invisible behind the majestic sapphire dragon. They followed it for quite a time. Finally Saphira stopped her flying and landed. As she did, Arya and Islanzadi then hid behind a bush, still invisible to everyone except the two of them.

"Now what?" Arya asked.

"Now we wait for Murtagh." The queen said.

The two of them began to wait for a time. Finally, the queen broke the silence.

"Your swordswork was inconsistent today and yesterday Arya." Arya was amused by the statement.

"Was it?" Arya asked.

"Aye, usually when we sparred it was much less even. I almost beat you yesterday Arya. However, then today you were back in form when you fought Eragon. Arya, you cannot deny it. Something is confusing you. It was affecting your swordplay yesterday. It is eating you up on the insde. Based on the fact your swordwork in front of Eragon was normal, I sense you were trying to impress him, even if subconsciously. What is going on between you and him?" Arya was shocked by the question. Her mother had identified the subject of her confusion almost perfectly. She still tried to deny it.

"Nothing has happened between me and him mother." She said. The queen had a smile she only showed for her daughter when she could forget about Evandar.

"So what was that hug you gave him, and the token about?" The queen asked her daughter playfully.

Arya was cornered now. She was not sure how to answer her mother. She herself did not know why she had done that. She could have given the generic I did not want to lose him because of his value to the fight for freedom, but Arya knew she did not want to lose Eragon for another reason that she was unsure of. Suddenly, she heard the flapping of wings and a red dragon come into view.

"No matter, there here." Her mother began as she disregarded her question.

Saphira and Eragon left. On the way there, Glaedr entered their minds.

_Eragon, make sure they do not break me, I suggest you put me in a special compartment Rhunon made into the armor._ Eragon noticed that near Saphira's neck spike there was an opening where one could put anything they wanted. Eragon placed Glaedr in there.

_Eragon._

_Yes ebrithil?_

_I have been contemplating how Brisingr errupts into fire when you say its name. While I believe it is part of the swords nature you have been extraordinarily effective with fire even without your sword yes?_

_Correct._

_Then perhaps you can master what I am about to tell you. As you know, Brom came from a family of illuminators. The name had two meanings. To a human, it was a script writer. However, long ago, some illuminators were adept at controlling fire with magic. Before, many illuminators had the gift. Now, no one could control the flames like they could. However, you have shown on many occasions your abilities with fire._

_Are you suggesting,_

_Yes, that you have the skills of an illuminator. Perhaps that will help you in killing this hatchling.  
_Glaedr then left his mind.

Ten minutes later, they landed at a convenient spot. They then waited anxiously for the appearance of the blood red dragon with his rider. After a few minutes, Thorn and Murtagh obliged. They flew into view, Zar'roc raised. As Murtagh and Thorn landed, he sheathed his sword and approached his brother.

"We meet again brother. This time you will not escape me. Galbatorix has instructed us to capture you or die trying." Eragon frowned at the statement.

"You won't try to change your name?" It was the last time he would make his plea to them. He still saw them as his friends and did not want to kill them.

Murtagh then said, as Eragon looked into his eyes and saw his tortured soul, "Galbatorix broke into our minds after our last encounter and placed spells that would detect any changes in our name. Today you and Saphira will join us with the king."

"So, why isn't the dark king controlling you at the moment?" Eragon asked.

"He's arrogant. He thinks he does not need to control me to defeat you." Murtagh put tartly and sadly. Eragon knew he did not want to kill Oromis or Glaedr.

"He killed my masters Murtagh." Eragon said firmly.

"I had no choice. Afraid that our name might change he also promised not to do it again. Even though he has spells detecting a possible name change he is paranoid about losing us, his most active weapon save for himself." Murtagh replied.

Eragon then sighed. He knew he had no other options. Murtagh was a traitor, and was going to forever be his enemy now. Two alpha wolves, once friends, now parts of rival packs. Eragon then taunted Murtagh,"Tell me, how did stunted tail Thorn heal so fast?"

"The king's powerful magic, and you will refrain from insulting my dragon." He drew Zar'roc. Eragon knew then that Saphira had the advantage in the air. He was not as confident on the ground as he did not know how many eldurnari Murtagh hand.

"You can't stop me." Eragon drew Brisingr. Sapphire light twinkled like stars in the night sky as the master called its servant to do its work once more.

Murtagh looked amused at the new rider sword and frowned. "You may have a new sword, but I still have more hearts." Eragon knew he was right. Then he remembered what Brom told him. He needed to be smart to win this duel.

"Perhaps, but before night cames Brisingr will taste blood." The sword burst into flames, and Eragon quickly extinguished it. Murtagh's eyes widened at the flaming sword before it was exinguished. The dragons roared. Saphira and Thorn charged in the air as Murtagh and Eragon charged on the ground.

Eragon and Murtagh were even. Each had large reserves of energy, and each knew the other's style inside out. Murtagh was just as fast as Eragon through manipulation by dark magic. The two met in the center with a thunderous smash, their swords crashing into each other. They then broke contact. Murtagh began by doing short, strong strokes. He slammed Zar'oc downwards and then upwards again as he stepped forwards. Eragon gave him some ground. And then sidestepped. Murtagh then did a jumping slash at Eragon which he parried. Murtagh then followed up with three thrusts. The first two Eragon blocked at his head and feet, and the third he hid behind his shield. He needed to be smart in his fight. Since he did not know how many eldurnari Murtagh had, he wanted to tire him and engage as little as possible.

He then put his shield on his back and launched a counter attack. With his shield on his back he had both his hands to use his sword, allowing him to use more powerful swings on Murtagh, and at the same time he still had a shield but needed to be more careful. He crossed blades with Murtagh above his head. They each swung left and right, and then left again. Murtagh then tried to counter slash but Eragon spun around so his back would block the blow with his shield and followed up with a spinning slash, which Murtagh barely blocked. He recoiled from the strength of Eragon's attack.

Thorn was now the size of Saphira with the exception of his tail. Unfortunately for Thorn, Saphira was a more experienced flier and had no tail problems. The fight did not go well for him.

Both Eragon and Murtagh did not use magic. They did not want to risk the other person invading their mind. The duel was still dead even. However, Murtagh and Eragon had endless reserves of power. The duel had already lasted longer than Eragon's match with Arya.

Saphira drew first blood when she hit Thorn in the belly with the spike on her tail. Murtagh in turn hesitated, and realized he was too far to heal Thorn. Eragon quickly took advantage of the mistake. He thrust forward. Murtagh parried the blow to glance off the side of his torso instead of through his belly. Murtagh then returned the favor a moment later getting Eragon on the thigh.

_Blast! This is taking too long!_ Eragon thought. He heard Saphira roar. Saphira had a wound on her thigh that he could not heal. Thorn had a wound on his stomach and right fore leg. Eragon parried left, feinted right, did a front flip and tried to stab Murtagh on the head. Murtagh however was fast enough to block the blow.

With small wounds upon their bodies, they continued to fight. Eragon's unorthodox change of fighting style by keeping his shield upon his back seemed to throw Murtagh off guard, which caused him to lose his footing. The stronger blows of Eragon accompanied by the wrong footing were tiring him faster. Murtagh thrusted at Eragon. He turned so his shield was facing Murtagh and as he was continuing his spin he thrusted downwards, scoring another strike on Murtagh's thigh.

Murtagh then hooked one of Eragon's legs and flipped him so he was on the ground looking at Murtagh. He tried to slam Zar'oc into Eragon's torso but Eragon turned just in time so the shield on his back took the blow. Eragon groaned for a moment as his back objected to the extra pressure. Eragon could have sworn he had grown a bruise on his back. Then from the ground did a back flip over Murtagh. He thrusted Brisingr forward straight at his back. Murtagh then positioned Zar'oc behind his back to attempt to block the strike. He succeeded slightly as Brisingr glanced off his left side.

Murtagh then quickly spun around and thursted forward, catching Eragon off guard and wounding his other thigh. Eragon winced. Both his thighs had gashes, lowering his mobility. He needed to even the score. He and Murtagh exchanged blows again and their right feet crossed. They each tried to hook the others leg to flip them but could not. Eragon then head butted Murtagh on the nose, dazing him long enough so that Eragon could land a blow on his thigh. Each of them now had wounds on their thighs.

Unable to do any intricate flips, the two of them began to hobble forwards and backwards as they exchanged blows. Murtagh had dropped his shield so he could fight with two hands like Eragon. For the most part now they were stationary, their swords moving up and down and left and right. No longer could they execute complicated combos. The battle had reached a point where it was simple cuts and slices that would win the battle.

The duel continued for what seemed like hours. The two of them were fighting like lions, as two alpha males of two rival prides. One lion was proud and righteouss, another with several scars upon his path. Rain began to fall, and the sun was starting to set. They each had countless wounds on their bodies. Eragon grew weary as he did not want to use his stores of energy just yet. He felt he would need it for another challenge.

Eragon then had an idea. He charged at Murtagh and their blades crossed. It was a test of strength. Their swords had smashed against each other like to bucking rams, each trying to push the other. The children of Rhunon scratched against each other, old fighting with new, trying to show which one was the better of the two. Brisingr burned blue as Zar'oc burned red.

Eragon saw that he was losing the test as Murtagh was pouring all of his strength into it.

"You cannot beat me Eragon, Galbatorix has entrusted 30 of his hundreds of eldurnari to me."

Eragon knew that Murtagh could beat him in a test of strength, however, this was planned. He grinned.

Eragon smirked. "Brisingr." The sword erupted into flames. Eragon poured energy into his sword and the flames were enormous. Murtagh yelped in surprise. Eragon then disarmed Murtagh, and stabbed him in the chest.

There was a loud roar from Thorn as Murtagh fell to the ground. Eragon looked up and saw a river of fire approach him.

_Barzul! I'm an idiot! I forgot to place wards for fire!_

_Eragon, remember what Glaedr said? Give it a shot._

_Alright Saphira, but I'm going to be burnt to a crisp of this fails._

"Brisingr!" Eragon then went through the motions with his hands as if he were reflecting the flames.

Lucky for him, the flames turned around and hit the source, Thorn. Thorn yelled in pain. Saphira took the opportunity, charged Thorn, and bit him on the neck. As Thorn's life force left him, a powerful thought broke through his barriers.

_Thank you Shadeslayer. You have freed myself and my partner from the dark king. Do not pity me. All my life I was a tool of Galbatorix. I wished to be free like Saphira, and now I am._

Eragon then approached Murtagh. He wanted to heal him. Murtagh said in a raspy voice as he coughed up blood.

"Brother, I know what you intend to do. Do not do it. Let me die." He begged like a puppy would to its mother for food.

"I cannot do that." Eragon begged.

"You must, so long as I am living I will be Galbatorix's slave. Please, let me die in peace. My life has been a life of torture, and a life of pain. Let me join my dragon in the void. Let me join my mother. Let me finally be free from the torture of being Morzan's son and Galbatorix's slave. I was wrong to have taken Zar'roc from you."

"Murtagh...Zar'roc was rightfully yours. Brom is my father." Murtagh's eyes widened.

"No matter. Eragon, you are still my brother in my eyes. I never stopped being your friend no matter how many times I tried to capture you. I will tell you something, but you must grant my request."

Eragon swore though he knew it was something he wished not to do.

"Eragon, Galbatorix told me something. He told me that if I failed today then he would take care of you himself. He is probably on his way from Uru'Baen and will be here tomorrow. He will know Eragon if we have perished. One of the spells upon me and Thorn shall alert him. He cannot kill you as you are Saphira's rider. Knowing that if you killed me you would control whatever eldurnari I had, I took as many as I could. And something else."

Murtagh show Eragon a mental image of an a tree about 50 yards from their duel.

"That is where I have hidden the eldurnari. I also stole the egg. Galbatorix foolishly never made me make and oath to not take the egg. After his failure with Thorn, he told us a spell which would accelerate growth and mind at the same time. It is not dark magic. However, Thorn was already equal to Saphira's size so we did not use it." Murtagh then told Eragon the words.

"Now Eragon, do what I asked of you. Goodbye my brother."

Eragon let out a cry of anguish. "Goodbye my brother."

And Brisingr went through the redeemed half brother's heart.

Eragon let out a cry of anguish and fainted from his weariness and despair. He had just killed his half brother, a former friend, and had just fought in two of the greatest duels the world had seen. Arya and Islanzadi crept out of hiding and brought him to his tent. They removed his armor, and healed his wounds as another group tended to Saphira. They debated if they should wake him.

"Perhaps we should let him rest, he has gone through two duels of epic length today." Arya said.

"Perhaps, but I do not think Eragon's only reason he was pained was from slaying his half-brother. We need to know. We can get some elves to feed him enough energy to wake."

"Let's wake him then."

They found two elves whom poured their strength into Eragon. He awoke and sat up immediately.

"How are you Eragon?" Arya asked.

"I just killed my half brother." Answered Eragon, his voice in pain.

"Our condolences. Eragon, is there something you are not telling us?" The queen inquired.

Eragon sighed. He did not want to say what he was about to say.

_Eragon, I suggest you reveal everything. I do not believe Murtagh was lying. You can trust them._

_I do not want to see Arya in pain though._

_We cannot let our emotions get the best of us little one. This is about Alagaesia, not you or me. You know this._

_Alright. Thank you Saphira._

Eragon spoke in the ancient language.

"Murtagh told me that if he failed today Galbatorix would be here tomorrow to capture me." The life was sucked out of the room. It was like the entire elven camp had grown silent. Islanzadi, Arya, and Eragon all stood in silence for a time.

"Galbatorix? Here?!" Arya said in shock.

"Yes, he is probably winging his way here upon Shruikan. I only have a matter of time." Eragon replied.

"But, why would he strike now of all times?" Arya asked.

"Possibly because after the appearance of Glaedr he does not know how many old dragons are left, and if I am as strong as him or not, " Eragon replied.

Eragon then debated if he should reveal the Eldurnari and egg. Saphira consoled him again.

_I would not, we do not know the enchantments Murtagh put up. He might have hidden it so Galbatorix did not know about it as well, and to not put anyone in danger. I suggest we wait. It will keep Galbatorix from raiding the camp as well if he doesn't know they have it._

_Of course._

Eragon then said, "Enough, I will retire. This may be the last night I have in camp. Tomorrow I will defy the king with every ounce of strength in my body. I may lose, but I will attempt to do the impossible."

"Eragon no!" Arya begged in shock.

"Eragon you can't! I forbid it." The queen said firmly.

"I can and I must! It is my duty as a rider to bring order to these lands and be ready to die for it if necessary. If my death brings about Galbatorix's in the future then so be it. I am the leader of the riders now. I will do my best to slay the dark king and nothing either of you say will change that. I am the lead rider, and no one has authority over me."

"Eragon...please.." Arya said pleadingly.

"I am sorry Arya, I can't."

And then he left to his tent.

Eragon then decided that Galbatorix probably wanted to look for Glaedr. He touched the eldurnari's conscious.

_Eragon, the dark king opposes you tomorrow._

_Yes. Glaedr, of all the eldurnari you are probably the most valuable. We cannot lose you. How would you suggest we hide you?_

_Leave me with Arya and do not let her follow you. Eragon, you may be captured tomorrow, but you will find your way out. Of that I am sure._

_Thank you master.  
_  
Night had fallen. Eragon then left his tent to go to the campfire that night as he had before. There was someone he knew who would probably want to speak with him that night, as she had done so the night before. Sure enough, the woman left her tent and met Eragon by the campfire.


	15. Chapter 15 : Her Only Friend

Her Only Friend

Eragon turned from the campfire and saw Arya approaching the fire. They exchanged the elven gestures as they had before so many times before they started to speak. It was Arya who began the conversation after the two of them had stared at the fire infront of their tents for a time. Eragon was distraught still over killing Murtagh. Eragon could see that something was troubling Arya as well.

"What is troubling you Eragon? Is it the fact you must face him tomorrow?" She asked. Eragon shook his head.

"It is not that. I am resigned to fate that I must face the dark king tomorrow. I still wish I didn't have to kill Murtagh. There must have been some better way. He was my friend Arya. From the day he rescued me from the Ra'zac, to the day I plunged Brisingr into his heart, he was still my friend in my heart. This war is taking away my sanity." Eragon said quietly. Arya looked at him.

"It was necessary Eragon. From what you said Galbatorix had spells on him which would have detected a name change, and Murtagh was supposed to die trying to capture you. Becoming a prisoner would have broken that vow of dying trying to capture you. You cannot blame yourself for killing him. The moment he became a name slave to Galbatorix his life was essentially over. Such is the truth for most of his name slaves. You did what was necessary as a dragon rider to help end the war." She finished.

While what Arya had said was right, it did little to make Eragon feel better. At times, he disliked the truth of things. He still felt that death was not the best answer. It was permanent, unchangeable, the only solution which could not be undone no matter how much one tried. He kept these thoughts to himself however. He could tell something was eating away at Arya but he was not sure if he wanted to here it. The night before he had said some of the wrong things when he could not overcome his jealousy when Arya was speaking of Faolin. He decided to not press the subject unless Arya did so. If that was the case then Eragon hoped he would not slip in his choice of words. He continued to stare at the fire.

Eragon heard Arya then take a deep breath. She then said to Eragon, "Eragon..." She didn't finish the sentence for a moment. Eragon looked at her, "Please...don't fight him tomorrow." Eragon looked at her in shock. She had just spoken on how it was his duty as a rider to do certain things, and now she was retracting that statement by saying a personal want.

"What?" Eragon said dumbly.

"Please...don't fight him." She repeated herself.

"Why?" Eragon asked.

"Eragon, I can't lose you, like I did Faolin." She said quietly. Eragon had a hint of anger. He was tired of being compared to Faolin. He was not him. He was not a shadow of Arya's past. He was Eragon Shadeslayer, Arya's friend, and nothing more at the moment.

"Arya, I am not him." He said firmly.

"I did not ask you to be him," She shot back.

"Then what do you want from me!" Eragon nearly yelled. He yelled loud enough so that someone close could have heard.

"Do you not know?!" Arya asked. She was on the brink of tears.

"No, I don't! One moment your are speaking about how it is necessary for me to do certain things as a rider, and the next moment you are begging me to not carry out my duties! Which is it that you want?! I am not him Arya, I am Eragon, and I will be Eragon forever. Right now Alagaesia needs me!" He yelled again. He spoke the truth.

Arya seemed startled by Eragon's outburst. Tears started to form in her eyes. Eragon could feel his breathing had quickened. She then started to speak firmly but quietly at the same time, "I need the Eragon which puts Alagaesia before everything, but I want the Eragon who is my friend." Eragon looked at her again. She was crying now. She whimpered for a moment and Eragon moved over to her. She went into his arms and continued to cry. He stroked her soft, raven hair for a moment as she regained some of her composure. Her emotions were a reservoir of pain and Eragon the only aqueduct for them now.

"Eragon, for the last year, I have had no one to truly speak with. No one. I have had no one to talk with about the pain I felt when I lost him. I have had no one to talk with about the pain I felt when I lost my father, or the pain of my exile by my mother. Eragon, you are the first person since his death I can truly confide with about these things. You lost your father, your uncle, and your home, you are the only person I know who can relate to me. Eragon, I am not ready to lose the only person whom I can openly express my emotions with." She said quietly.

Eragon looked at Arya again. It was not the Arya whom had attempted to block out everything in the world, but an Arya whom just needed somebody to talk to, but could find no one who she could really trust. The world had spurned her and she needed someone who had been equally hurt by it. Eragon knew now how much he meant to Arya at that point in time. He wondered if he meant anything more than what she had said but he had promised to not persue that subject so he said nothing. He then tried to disguise the inquiry. He said to Arya, "Is that everything?" Arya gave him a long stare. She opened her mouth as if she were about to say something, but she closed it again, deciding not say what she was going to say, perhaps because she was still not sure of what she was about to say. Eragon frowned for a moment and looked at Arya. She was still visibly upset.

He then began to speak to Arya, "Arya, it pains me to see you like this. And I wish I could be there to lift your burden off your shoulders. But, I can't. Especially not tonight, and not tomorrow. The truth, which we both know is unbiased, unsympathetic, and at times, painful, is that Galbatorix is coming to get me tomorrow. He is probably going to succeed. I can't let him get near the camp Arya. The time of me hiding behind others is over. Too long have I stayed protected by Ajihad, yourself, Brom, Oromis, even Murtagh to an extent. No more people are going to die on my account." Arya sniffled louder as Eragon said that, "And it will be up to the free forces to find a way to break me out. If I am lucky perhaps Saphira will be spared from the king. Arya, Saphira is me in a way. You can speak with her about these same things. Tomorrow she will have lost half of herself." Eragon finished.

Arya looked at Eragon, "You won't reconsider not fighting him?" She begged. Despite everything Eragon had said to her, she still was not ready to give up on losing the only person she could speak with openly. Even though she could talk with Saphira still. Eragon shook his head.

"I cannot reconsider for the good of Alagaesia Arya. I'm sorry. I care for you to much to see you hurt by him." Eragon was clearly on the brink of tears. He stood up then, and left Arya alone by the campfire. Arya in turn returned to her tent, crying. She was not ready to lose Eragon. Did she love him, she still was not sure. She was not ready to say that Eragon was just as close to her as Faolin had once been. Regardless, she still cared about Eragon and did not want to see him hurt. After crying for a time, she heard someone enter the tent. She drew her dagger and realized it was her mother. Her mother held on to her daughter as she had when they reconciled in Tialdari Hall.

"What is wrong Arya? I could hear your sobs from my tent, and earlier I heard Eragon yelling about something." She asked.

Arya then spoke to her mother about everything he and Eragon had talked about. Her mother was not Eragon, but as family she was a fine substitute. Her mother dissected everything her daughhter had said to her. She then said openly to Arya, "Do you love him?"

"What?" Arya asked, slightly taken aback by the question.

"My daughter, do you love Eragon?" The queen asked again. She looked like she already knew the answer, but Arya herself was not sure. She knew Eragon was her closest friend since Faolin. However, could she say that Eragon was at the same level,or perhaps even higher than that, she could not openly herself did not know the answer.

"I don't know mother. He is one of the only people I truly care about in this world. But do I love him? How do I know that? How do I know when I am not completely ready to move on from Faolin?" Arya asked. She felt helpless for the first time in a long time.

"Search your heart Arya, you will find your answer. It may take more than a day, or a week, even a year, but you will find your answer." She answered.

"One way or another, I can't lose him tomorrow mother." She whispered. She then began to cry endlessly at the prospect, "I cannot say I love Eragon. At least not yet. But he is my only friend. I cannot lose him."

Her mother than said words to her but she was not paying attention anymore. She spoke of how she and Eragon would see each other again, of that she was sure. But Arya heard none of it, crying away. Her mother spent the rest of the night by her daughter's side. Comforting her as she failed to do for seventy years. Arya finally began to drift into her waking dreams and her mother laid her down upon her bed. As her mother began to leave the tent, she noticed the golden lily at the center of Arya's tent, shining brightly in the heart of the night. Its golden petals were reflecting what light there was and the sapphire center almost seemed to be glowing.


	16. Chapter 16 : Defiance

Defiance

_He saw himself in a cell, shirtless. All he had across his neck were his scrying necklace and the lilly. He was unconscious. His body was battered and bruised and there were fresh wounds upon his body. Eragon could tell he had been beaten viciously. Then, there was an explosion, and the dream faded to black._

Eragon awoke. He armed himself in his new armor and put Brisingr on his hip. He heard a distraught Saphira enter his mind.

_Eragon, they will be here in 2 hours. _She thought sadly. Eragon answered Saphira's words.

_I'm sorry Saphira. I know this is going to hurt you greatly._

_It must happen for the good of Alagaesia no matter how much either of us hates to admit it. There is no more running from him. I will be fine._

_Are you sure?_

_I will be as fine as I could possibly be whilst separated from the partner of my heart and mind. _She answered.

Eragon put numerous wards around himself to prepare. He fueled himself with energy from his belt. He needed to be as fresh as he could for this helpless duel. He then left. He was about to mount Saphira so they could meet Galbatorix as far from the camp as they could. They lifted off and landed at where they fought Murtagh and saw Islanzadi and Arya. They landed.

Arya ran to Eragon. They embraced. Tears were in her eyes. She begged him to not fight.  
"Eragon don't do this. Please!" The way she had said it was as if she would do anything to not lose Eragon.

"Arya I have to," He answered sadly.

"I do not want to see you taken captive. I will not be able to bear it. Eragon I-"

"Slytha," Eragon answered before he could here anymore. It pained him to see Arya as distraught as she was.

She fainted. Eragon had done the same thing that she had done to him. Eragon placed a large sack into her limp arms, and put her on Saphira's back. Saphira flew her back to camp. In the meantime Eragon spoke with the Queen.

"Your highness, if I am captured, there is something you should know." He pointed at a tree 50 yards away. "Murtagh said he stashed 30 eldurnari and the final egg there. If Galbatorix defeats me, when we are out sight, go and retrieve them."

The queen then looked at Eragon straight in his eyes."You have grown much since I first saw you in Ellesmera," She then looked at Eragon more seriously then before. Do you love her?" The queen asked with a curious look.

"Arya?" Eragon was taken aback by such a question. He was after all, about to fight the dark king. The queen noddeed.

"Yes, do you love my daughter?"

Eragon thought for a moment on how to answer the queens inquiry. He decided that if this was possibly the last time she saw the queen it would be best to reveal everything or regret it. He answered with a firm,"Yes."

"Then why do you hesitate?" Her face even more curious.

"I told her I would not pursue her after she rejected me twice in my foolishness."

The queen eyed Eragon with a maternal look."Eragon, remember this, and I have told Arya this as well. The late king Evandar told me this. Love is more powerful than any magic one can create. It can trump any force. Do not forget this."

"Of course your highness." He said thankfully.

"If anything ever happens between you and Arya, you have my blessings." She replied.

Saphira was returning from Gil'ead. Her flapping wings pulsating through the sky.

"It's time, I suggest you hide yourself."

Islanzadi made herself invisible and hid somewhere.

Saphira and Eragon then flew further to meet the Galbatorix. And then they saw him.

Atop a black dragon, which was three times the size of Saphira, stood Galbatorix. He was wearing black armor. The twisted dragon landed and Galbatorix and Eragon met in the center. Each beat of Shruikan's large wings seemed to signal impending doom for Eragon.

Galbatorix was a tall imposing figure. If he had been a Varden noble, he would have looked majestic. However, as it was, he looked like a dark figure. He wore black armor. Eragon noticed that the sword he was using also black.

_Now where did he get that. He had not finished his training to get a sword, and his original dragon wasn't black I think._

_Maybe he forged it himself and it is just a sword full of enchantments not made out of brightsteel._

_Perhaps your right._

Galbatorix laughed, his voice eloquent.

"If it isn't the last free rider, Eragon. Why don't you just save yourself the trouble and go willingly? Your brother is dead, and your cousin is about to."

_No, it can't be! _Eragon felt the ring he had given Roran telling him Roran was in death's grasp that exact moment. He kept his composure in front of his enemy.

"I will never surrender to you, you corrupt bastard."

"Tut tut, it was the Varden who started this war."

"And it is the Varden who shall end it in victory." Eragon retorted.

"Tell me, where is Glaedr's heart of hearts? And the eldurnari from Murtagh, and the egg for that matter."

"I don't know what your talking about. Sounds like jibberish." Eragon was going to show the king no respect. He wanted to make the king look like a fool.

Galbatorix was clearly irritated."Don't play with me child. I know Oromis was your teacher, he told you everything. Now answer my question!"

"You'll have to kill me. Saphira and I will defy you to the death." Eragon spat, with a roar emphasizing his point.

"Unfortunately I can't do that, otherwise Saphira will be suicidal and I won't be able to resurrect the dragon race."

_I would sooner die than serve you egg traitor._

Galbatorix then spoke in the ancient language. "Bah, I could kill both of you easily. I will even let you name the terms of the duel Eragon."

Eragon answered in kind. "No magic, no dragons. If I lose I will be your prisoner but Saphira goes free. If I win then your already probably dead."

"Tut tut, it does not matter, as soon as I find out your true name it will not matter where Saphira is." And then the dark king drew his sword and struck.

Eragon barely pulled out Brisingr in time to block the blow. Galbatorix was fast, and each of his blows seemed to be more powerful than the last. It was only a matter of time.

Eragon had left Aren and put all his energy from his belt and Brisingr into it and left it in Gil'ead. If Galbatorix knew how to get energy, he did not want him to have it.

_Here little one. _Eragon felt a surge of energy.

Eragon then attempted to launch a counter attack. He scratched Galbatorix on the cheek.

"You will regret that." Galbatorix then moved at a speed Eragon did not think possible.

Eragon blocked the first blow, the second blow, and the third, and the fourth. But then Eragon felt the pommel of Galbatorix's sword slam into his head, and everything turned then slung Eragon on top of his back, jumped on top of Shruikan, and flew off in the direction of Uru'baen, leaving only Saphira and Brisingr implanted into the ground.


	17. Chapter 17 : Wings of Fate

Wings of Fate

Islanzadi was looking onwards as the symbol of hope, lifeless, was being dragged away into darkness. As the black dragon Shruikan began to fly away she saw an eagle near, falling from the sky, bitten by a snake in its talons. She began to think about how her daughter would take the news as she heard a thud from Shruikan's wings.

Islanzadi knew that Arya loved Eragon. It was just that Arya was too confused to realize it. She knew that Arya would not take the news of the loss of Eragon well. Perhaps she would even take it harder than the loss of Faolin, especially with the idea that she never had the chance to say what she felt, but did not know to him.

There was another thud of Shruikan's wings as a memory of Islanzadi's own loss struck her.

It was in the heart of the fall of the riders, and Islanzadi was in Ellesmera, watching over the elves which had fled into the forests at the rise of Galbatorix and the Forsworn. Vrael was with her, having tended to a dispute with some urgals and finished early. He was with the queen at the request of Evandar. The rider and king had become close friends.

Evandar had marched out to Illeria with twenty thousand elves and Brom, a human who's fiery heart and cunning mind made him formidable even to the strongest elves. They were attempting to put an end to Galbatorix's rule. Vrael had wanted to be there but was too far away to help, so he had sent Oromis and Glaedr in his stead. They were accompanied by four wild dragons. Opposing them were Galbatorix and his black host and the ten Forsworn who weres still living. Evandar was confident he could win, or at least that was what he said to Islanzadi when he departed Ellesmera. It had been two weeks since the host had left Ellesmera, and several hours since the battle. She had seen Evandar before the battle as always, the raven haired king clad in his armor.

Islanzadi heard another boom from the doomed wings of Shruikan. She then remembered how Arya had begged Eragon not to fight that day. How for such a short time her daughter had forgotten about the war, forgotten about Eragon Shadeslayer, but saw a friend who she did not want to lose. She looked into the sky as Shrukan's wings continued to beat away. Her memory continued.

She had been staring anxiously at the mirror. Wondering what was taking so long for her to get an answer. She was beginning to get worried. She felt a pang in her heart. She felt something had gone wrong in Illeria. She started to get worried. A small child tugged at her skirt. She looked down and smiled as she saw the small raven haired girl.

"Arya?" She said softly.

"Where's daddy?" She asked without a fear in the world.

"Daddy's out working Arya. Now go back to sleep." She hugged her daughter and walked her back into her room. When she got back, her eyes grew wide.

_

There was another thud from Shruikan's wings in the sky. Everything seemed to be going so slowly in the queen's eyes as a tear fell. She replayed in her mind how Eragon had gently embraced her daughter before the fight.

_"Arya I have to," He answered sadly._

_"I do not want to see you taken captive. I will not be able to bear it. Eragon I-"_

_"Slytha," Eragon answered before he could here anymore. It pained him to see Arya as distraught as she was._

A second tear fell from Islanzadi's eye as she thought of how Arya had been sent to sleep as the person she did not know she loved was about to be taken, just as how she had been sent to sleep right before Islanzadi learned Evandar died. She heard another crash from the wings of Shruikan, as he started to become a tiny dot, heading towards Uru'baen.

_

"Brom! No! Say it is not true!" Islanzadi was yelling at the mirror. Tears and rage were building up in her. Vrael was standing near her, wide eyed. They were looking at a bloody Brom. He had shame and anger across his cunning face. He was holding in his hands, the sheathed sword of Evandar.

"I am sorry your highness. I saw him die with my own eyes by his hand," He spoke in the ancient language. It was a death nail into the heart of Islanzadi. Half of her had just been stolen from her. Half of her had just been obliterated. Half of her had just been killed. She stared in disbelief as the tears fell from her face. Vrael looked on, he was holding back tears as well. He had lost his closest friend.

"How did it happen Brom?" He asked firmly.

Brom paused as he took a deep breath. He then gathered himself to tell the tale. "The battle was even. We were outnumbered but we were stronger. Eventually, the wild dragons, myself, Evandar, and Oromis and Glaedr were in the center fighting with the dark king and his ten Forsworn. We were seperated. Oromis and I were forced to fight all the Forsworn with the wild dragons as Evandar was forced to face Galbatorix in a one on one duel."

"Where is Oromis Brom?" Vrael asked. Islanzadi looked up for a moment and then at the mirror. She realized that nobody was near Brom, and he looked like he was hiding.

"Vrael elda, I am the only one left. The whole army was obliterated. Evandar was stabbed in the heart and then incinerated by Shruikan. Oromis and Glaedr are prisoners. After they fell none were left to oppose the Forsworn. Oromis handed me Evandar's sword right in the middle of the battle. He then stopped fighting, and then he transported me away. I do not know why me." Brom paused for a moment. Islanzadi was growing more shocked and angered at Brom's tale. "He had too many hearts Vrael. More you, Evandar, or I realized. You are the only person who can defeat him now."

Islanzadi's heart was pounding. She did not care twenty thousand elves were dead. She only cared about the one. Evandar. Rage was coarsing through her veins and each pump of blood brought more and more anger. She was going mad. Evandar was all that mattered to her. She was going to make everyone suffer for his death. Everything she did would be a step towards his death, no matter how many people were hurt by her rage.

"And you..." She stared straight at Brom. "You let this happen! You let yourself get transported?! You coward! You were a dragon rider!" She roared.

"Your highness, calm down." Vrael began. Islanzadi then turned her quickly freezing eyes onto Vrael.

"And you! Why were you not with him! You call yourself his friend! You could have saved him! If you were with him we would not have even had this discussion!" She did not care anymore. Evandar was dead. All that mattered was she gained vengeance. Nothing was important to her anymore.

She heard a door creak open. "What's wrong mommy?" Islanzadi looked at the sound of the voice and screamed.

"GO BACK TO SLEEP! NOW!" Her love had just died. And she felt it could have been prevented. Arya looked onwards in fright and darted away from her mother, tears in her eyes from the outburst. Vrael looked at the queen..

"Islanzadi, that was your daughter. You just yelled at." He said calmly.

"I do not care anymore. He is dead. Nothing else matters." She said coldly.

"He lives in her." He said firmly.

Islanzadi then looked at Arya as she was running away into her room again. She had the same raven hair as Evandar. She thought for a moment. _She is all I have left of him. I shall do everything in my power to make sure she never is in danger._

Islanzadi's now cold eyes looked at Vrael. He looked at her. He retied his boots and there was loud thud as the ground shook.

"Where do you think you are going rider. You are not running from this! You are the tip of a spear pointed at Galbatorix's throat!" Islanzadi yelled.

Vrael looked at the cold hearted queen. "Then its time that spear was thrusted forward." He then walked out of Tialdari Hall, never to return.

_

There was a faint thud from Shruikan's wings and the small dot that was him was gone.  
Islanzadi wiped the tears from her eyes. _The same man has spurned me and my daughter both. He took my love, and now he has taken hers. And now Eragon is being taken to where my love died. He is being taken to where I died._

Suddenly there was a twinkle of light. She noticed Brisingr was still implanted in the ground. There was a large thud as Saphira approached it, smelling the last thing from her rider. Islanzadi then realized something. She took the sword from the ground and jumped onto Saphira, ready to return to the elven camps at Gil'ead. A small fire was burning in her teary eyes. _But she can still save her love. He is not dead. He can be saved. He will be saved. If not for Alagaesia, for her. I cannot let my daughter become me. I cannot let her shut herself off to the world like I did. For Alagaesia and for my daughter, Eragon will be brought back._

Islanzadi realized this. However, she also knew there was only one person strong enough to bring back Eragon: Arya.


	18. Chapter 18 : Assasination Attempts

It had been two days since the Varden's victory. After the latest ambush, Roran has begged Katrina, no matter how much it hurt them, to go to Aberon now. He did not want to see her hurt if there was another ambush. Much to his pain and relief, they accepted. It was another reason for Roran to end the war faster, so he could reunite with his wife and future child. But knowing his family was safe, he could now focus entirely on his job as second in command. He entered the commander's tent for a meeting and saw Nasuada talking the the queen of the elves.

"Murtagh attacked us."

"Was anyone hurt? How could he heal so fast? Arya said it would take 2 weeks!" Nasuada asked with shock.

"If the dark king was wise, he should have waited the two weeks. He just healed Thorn's tail with dark magic and sent him out to fight again. We will not need to worry about them anymore." Everyone within the tent cheered except Roran and Nasuada.

"What of my cousin?"

"Yes, what of Eragon?"

Islanzadi then had a stern look on her face.

"I am not sure I should tell you."

"Why?" The Roran and Nasuada answered in unison.

"If rumor spreads in the Varden it will demoralize them. Repeat this phrase." It was an oath that wouldn't let them say anything on the matter the queen was about to reveal. They said them.

"Eragon told us that Murtagh told him that if he failed today that Galbatorix would come tomorrow to attempt to take him prisoner

Roran and Nasuada each looked like an arrow had gone through them. Any joy they had hidden from Murtagh's death was gone.

"What?" Nasuada asked with fear,

"Yes, we expect the king tomorrow."

"Will you tell us what happens? We have already sworn oaths."

"Yes, I shall, I must retire now." The queen disappeared.

Roran and Nasuada looked at each other in bewilderment.

"He can't win." Nasuada said.

"But he can try."

"Aye, he must as a dragon rider. This is too much for one day. I will retire for the day. Dismissed."

Roran left for his tent. He hated the dark king even more now. He had taken his father, and now he was going to take his cousin. He went to his tent for comfort only to remember her wife wasn't there. To his surprise, Angela was.

"What are you doing in here?!"

"Oh, I found a frog, I'm trying to prove there toads you know."

"Right..."

"Eragon's about to fight Galbatorix? I know you swore oaths so don't answer. Nay, Solembum wanted to speak with you."

"Huh?"

_Me, the werecat._

_Oh, what is it._

_Tomorrow there shall be an attempt on your life. Whether you live or die shall depend on the strength of your hammer. The fate of Alagaesia depends on it._

"Solembum rarely speaks for anyone. Will you let me cast the dragon bones on you? I only cast them for people Solembum speaks for. And I need to brush up on my signs. I might have misread one of Eragon's and I never do that!"

"Fine. Though understand I do not believe in fortune telling."

The bones were cast.

"This one tells you that there will be attempts on your life, though we knew that. This one tells you that you and your wife will love each other until you die in each others arms. You will both have long lives for a human and have many children. This one says you will become a person of great importance against your will. Hrrrmph. This one I have not seen in awhile. I believe it says that something will happen in you that will cause you to never fight again."

Angela then picked up the bones and started to leave.

"You say you don't believe in fortunes? If Solembum is right, which he always is, you will tomorrow. Goodbye my future pansy friend."

"Right..." Roran was in a state of bewilderment. He went to sleep.

He awoke. He saw four people in his room. They were villagers from Carvahall. The tanner, Birgit, and the two tavern keepers. They looked as if they were possessed. They drew hidden daggers.

"Stronghammer, today you pay for the death of my husband!"

"Aye, today you pay for making us leave our home!" They charged at him.

Roran had just enough time to pull his hammer out. He sidestepped right and slammed his hammer into the tanner. One down.

The two tavern keepers then came at him at once. Roran parried one blow, and slammed his hammer into the other. He felt a sting in his thigh and saw a dagger planted in it.  
_  
Why didn't Eragon's wards protect me?! And why hasn't anyone come to help me?_

He then slammed his hammer into the other villager. If was him and Birgit now.

Birgit had two daggers on her. She threw the first one, aiming it at Stronghammer's heart. Roran did his best to deflect it but it still glanced off his shin. Roran charged with a limp. Birgit was much more determined than the other villagers. She dodged left, and dodged right. Roran then swung his hammer at her head, as he did she stabbed him in the shoulder. The two blows hit at the same time.

Roran starred. He had just killed four people he had known and cared about. He had just killed four people of Carvahall.

_What have I done!_

He walked out of his tent and saw many bewildered faces. Distraught at what had happened, he fainted. He awoke in the commander's tent. His wounds had been healed. He saw that Nasuada's nighthawks had diminished in number and were very tense. Their numbers had been reinforced by regular soldiers.

"What happened Roran?" Nasuada asked.

"I was attacked by four people from my village." He said wearily.

"Aye, I was attacked too, though everyone rushed to my aid instead of yours. The daggers that you were stabbed with were enchanted and poisoned. Luckily Angela was able to heal you. Four magicians were actually spies and attempted to kill both of us. They used dark magic to corrupt the four people in your village who resented you the most. Once they did that, they assaulted the minds of the night hawks with 15 other soldiers who were spies."

"Thank you Angela." Roran said wearily.

"Nasuada, I should inform you that Elva knew of these attacks but decided not to tell anyone."

"I suspected as much. Has she defected?"

"No, she just chooses not to serve anyone."

"Fair enough. Stronghammer, we have had your tent cleared of the wreckage. You may return there if you wish."

"My lady, why didn't anyone stop the villagers from entering my tent?"

"One, they were probably rushing to my aid, and two, nobody probably thought much of it since they were from your village. I will assign a contingent of people to guard you from now on. The empire clearly sees as a threat aside from the fact you are Eragon's cousin. Whom would you request to be in it?"

"Horst and his sons, I know I can trust them. Their spirits are incorruptible. And I would like Carn. I know he is a magician, but if you could spare him."

"Of course. Do you wish to tell Katrina what happened today?"

"I should." Nasuada's magicians scryed Katrina. Katrina had a mirror in her room in Aberon.

"My lady, my love."

"My love, how are you and our future child, and Gertrude."

"We are all okay. How are you Roran?"

"Four villagers were possessed and tried to kill me. I had to kill them."

"What?!" Roran recounted his tale to Katrina.

"I am not sure I will raise my hammer again after what I've done."

"Roran you know you have to. The sooner we win this war the sooner we are united again."

"Of course. Thank you love."

Nasuada cut them short, "I am sorry Katrina, but the Queen of the elves was supposed to contact us in a minute about a certain matter. I must cut you and Roran off. It is important."

Roran and Nasuada had the same look of worry on their face.

Roran and Katrina exchanged goodbyes, and Roran promised her that they would be together again. He was not going to die anytime soon. As soon as Katrina's image left Islanzadi's appeared. A tear was on her cold, hard face.

"I only wish to say this once, and I will make it quick. Yes. He has been captured. Now I must tend to my daughter, she is not taking this very well." And then she left.

Nasuada and Roran stood there. Silent for a moment. Roran looked at Nasuada. She gave him a nod, tears in her eyes, and then Roran left.

Roran returned to his tent which had been cleaned with magic. He groaned and sat down. His cousin was now a captive of the empire in Uru'baen, or so he thought. One part of Angela's prophecy had come true. And now another one would after the war.

_When this war is over, I shall never fight again._


	19. Chapter 19 : An Old Friend

An Old Friend

Saphira was winging her way back to Gil'ead. It had been a few hours since Eragon had been over powered. The queen and Saphira had spent a moment in shock. Arya's-mother-head-elf-cold-look was on her back. Egg-traitor-Galbatorix had just gone over the horizon with partner-of-her-life-and-mind-Eragon. Islanzadi was holding Eragon's sword. Galbatorix had left it when he picked Eragon up to leave.  
Saphira felt the queen enter her mind. Saphira sensed that it was full of sadness.

_Your highness?_

_Saphira, what do you suggest we do with the eldurnari and egg?_

_I do not think it would be a good idea to touch it until we get Eragon back. If we do not get him back in a week then I guess we should get them. I do not know what Eragon had in mind with the eldurnaries there._

Saphira and Islanzadi were silent the rest of the flight home. Each were silently in mourning for Eragon. Saphira and the queen approached emerald-eyes-Eragon's-love's tent. Islanzadi then asked.

_Should we wake her?_

_I suggest we wait a day. We need to do something to get this off the minds off the other elves. We should finish Oromis' funeral today._

_Agreed_

Saphira saw Islanzadi summon all the elves to the site where Oromis and Glaedr were buried. A fresh tombstone had been placed there. People began presenting their gifts. Many elves gave scrolls telling numerous stories of the dragon rider. They spoke of him before his time as a rider, his time on the council, and how he became to be known as The Mourning Sage and The Cripple who is Whole. Blohdgarm and Eragon's guard, who had finally made it, played a song in his memory, which sang his story. Islanzadi presented her gift and Arya's gift. It was a fairth of the rider's family as one. His mate, Faolin, and Oromis.

It was then Saphira's turn.  
_  
Eragon's gift is in my left saddle bag._

An elf withdrew a scroll. It was a copy of Eragon's poetry from the Agaeti Blohdren.  
_  
And my gift is this._

Saphira harnessed all of the feelings of sadness and pity, and the sadness from the song of Oromis' life. She added the feelings to that of the sadness of the loss of Eragon. Then she felt it. An unexplainable urge had built up. It needed to come out due to the build up of emotion which a dragon rarely feels. Her snout touched the tombstone.

Everyone in the audience stood in awe. The tombstone had become a statue. On it was a lifesize Glaedr, with Oromis on top of him. Glaedr was roaring, and had all his legs in tact. He looked like the majestic dragon that we was in real life. Oromis was sitting atop Glaedr, Naegling in its sheath. Oromis looked calm and serene. The whole statue was the biggest peace of gold in Alagaesia.

Islanzadi then stood in front of everyone.

"I thank you Saphira, for giving Oromis a tomb fit for a rider. Today we say goodbye to our greatest secret, and an old friend. May the stars watch over him and his dragon."

She then spoke of something else.

"As you may have heard, the dark lord has taken Eragon prisoner. I saw it happen with mine own eyes." Blohdgarm and the 11 elves had just arrived before the presentation of gifts and had not heard the news. They all cried in unison. All the other elves winced at the words. Their spear's tip had just been broken. Their hope had been shattered. There was no way to get Eragon out of Uru'baen.

"This is not the time to mourn him. He is still alive! So long as Saphira lives Eragon cannot die. Today we buried a man who defied Galbatorix to the death. And today saw his apprentice defy him to whatever end. Oromis lives on in Eragon. As we would help Oromis, so too should we help Eragon. Our main priority is to find a way to get him back. I already know one person who has the power to bring him back."

As she was walking away. She saw Blodhgarm approach her,

"Your highness, let me do it." Islanzadi looked at the blood wolf.

"No Blodhgarm, this is a job for my daughter. She is the only person capable of bringing him back." The queen answered. She knew why as well. Evandar had once told her that love was more powerful than magic. She knew Arya's love for Eragon was a love more powerful, and more passionate then Arya realized. A love that would outlast empires. Arya, and only Arya, accompanied by Saphira, could bring Eragon back. If she failed, then the queen knew that no one could get him back.

Saphira then saw Islanzadi enter her tent to explain to the Varden what had happened. Islanzadi then went to Arya's tent.

_She is still sleeping, I will watch over her if she awakes from her sleep your highness, though I doubt she will. We will tell her together._

_Thank you Saphira._

The remainder of the day was silent. The elven camp was like a graveyard. People whom were already mourning Oromis' death were now saddened by the capture of their only hope. Saphira crawled to the front of Arya's tent, curled up, and went to sleep.

_

"Vakna."

Arya awoke one day after the funeral had ended. She saw her mother. She was carrying Brisingr. She handed it to Arya. All the queen did, tears in her eyes, was nod. Horror and anger and sadness surged through Arya. She felt like she had been struck in the heart a second time. Arya took Brisingr from her mother, and ran out of the elven camp into the forest. She ran up a tree. And let the tears pour out of her. She weeped and the forest heard her cries.

_I have lost him. Just like I did Faolin. _It was all she was capable of thinking. It kept replaying in her mind.

Arya cried for hours on end. Her closest friend since Faolin had left her. Or was he more then that to her? There were things she felt for Eragon that she did not understand. There were things which she felt for Eragon that were even stronger than what she felt for had climbed up the highest tree so none could find her. Arya noticed a large amount of birds had started to gather around her in the tree. They were encircling her by the hundreds, as if they wanted to speak to her.

Arya extended her consciousness to the birds. She spoke in the ancient language. The birds would respond with images.

_"Are you here to comfort me?" She asked._

_The birds showed images of an elf singing to them._

_Thats Glenwing! What is it that you have to show me birds of the forest?_

The birds then combined all of their small memories to put together a big picture.

Arya saw Glenwing singing to birds in the ancient language to come to him. He then said that his friend had something to say to them all, and to do what he wished.

She saw Faolin appear. If she was not so distraught at the loss of Eragon then she would have reacted. As it was, any thoughts of Faolin were being overpowered by how she felt at losing Eragon.

Faolin then said to the birds , "If you learn of my death from the other creatures of the woods, look for this woman." A picture of Arya appeared in the birds thoughts. "Combine your memories and tell her what I am about to tell you."

Arya saw Faolin stare into the center of the birds, as if he was looking at her.

"Arya, if you are seeing this, then the birds have found you and I am dead. I am sorry that we could not spend our lives together as I promised you in Ellesmera." The tears from Arya's eyes resumed.

"Knowing you, you just started crying again didn't you? Please don't. You know how much I hated it. I want to see you smile and laugh, and that is why I am about to tell you what I am about to tell you." Arya wiped the tears from her eyes.

"If I die, do not harden your heart to the world. Do not pity my death. Chances are I probably ended up dying for the cause we risked our lives for, or for you. That is how I wanted to die.

Now listen to what I am about to say. If you ever love someone else. Do not feel guilty. It is not like I am going to return from the dead and be upset. Open your heart to them as you have with me. Arya, as hard as it is to admit it. If I am dead far before your time, then we probably were not meant to be.

If you do indeed find that person. You hold on to them. You never let go of them. I knew your father before you were born. On occasion he had the gift of seeing into the future. He said he saw two things. He saw me and you together. He also saw you with many children. He spoke with me, and he told me that love is the most powerful force on this earth. Nothing can stop it. Remember the books we use to read Arya. It was as true in those pieces of literature as it is in real life.

Obviously, if I am dead, then we obviously had no children, and you will find another mate. Hold on him, and never let go of him. He will need you more than ever in the future struggles your father has seen. You protect him with your heart. You are about to comeback from scavenging for plants in this time frame so I must end this. But know that I support any decisions that you make in the future. And I love you, Arya Drottingu. But, you must move on. Goodbye."

The memory ceased and Arya returned to the tree she was in. Tears were in her eyes still. She looked at the birds around her.

"Thank you, now ganga." The birds flew away.

Arya spent the rest of the day in the tree. Then, she went to sleep as she began to clear her mind, combining what Faolin had said, along with what her mother had said, with her feelings for Eragon.

_She saw Eragon, in a cell, with only the scrying necklace and the lilly on his shirtless body. She saw him taken out of the cell, and tied to a post. Galbatorix would stab him, and then heal him, and stab him again, and repeat the process. She saw Eragon brutally kicked in the gut and then branded by Galbatorix. She could see the pain in his eyes that he was hiding._

_"Tell me, where is Glaedr?" Eragon spat in his face_

_"Tut tut, this will hurt."_

Arya awoke, she got out of the tree and started returning to camp, with Brisingr in hand.  
_  
I know what I must do._


	20. Chapter 20 : Golden Lilies

Golden Lilies

Eragon was in the dungeons of Uru'baen.

Eragon was being tortured. He was being whipped, stabbed, the was being tortured in ways which he had only imagined.

Galbatorix asked where Glaedr's heart was. He spat at him.

"Tut tut, this will hurt." He put a spell on Eragon preventing Eragon's body from suffering any damage, though he would still feel the pain.

A bucket of boiling water fell onto Eragon's back. In his head, Eragon screamed in pain. He said nothing, and showed no signs of his pain. _I will not let the dark king get the best of me. So long as I am sane he cannot break into my mind no matter how hard he tries._ Another bucket of water was poured onto his back. It was so hot that Eragon's body hair was singed off. His raw back was then assaulted by a leather whip. He felt the stings, amplified by Galbatorix's inhuman strength.

The process continued for hours on end. Then the spells were removed, and Galbatorix attempted an assault on Eragon's mind. It was the most powerful assault Eragon had ever felt. Galbatorix was ramming into his mind like a dragon would ram its opponent. It took everything out of Eragon to persevere. He focused his thoughts on how much he meant to Alagaesia. He barely succeeded. Another assault may have broken him.

Galbatorix, frowned, and then said. "Resistance is futile. Eventually I will break your mind. And I will discover your true name once I have broken it. I am close as it is. Murtagh told you I am good at figuring these things out, now where is Glaedr's heart of hearts?!" He asked now more emphatically, though Eragon gave him the same answer, silence.

Eragon gave no answer. Galbatorix then recited a few words in the ancient language. He frowned. Eragon realized Galbatorix had just tried to predict Eragon's true name. He had failed. Eragon smirked. It gave him some pride to think that there was something the dark king could not do that he prided himself in. It also let Eragon know that he was a complicated being.

"Wipe that smirk off your face boy, soon I will have power over you, and I will have power over Saphira, and I will create an army of dragons that serve under me!"

"Saphira will never serve you. And how embarrassing. Such a great lord like you cannot even figure out the name of a poor farm boy," Eragon taunted, wanted to make the dark king angry. He saw the king's face start to turn red out of rage and knew he had accomplished his goal.

"Curse you, you spawn of Morzan!" Galbatorix kicked him and he flew from wall to wall. He coughed up some blood.

"Bring him back to his cell. We shall have our next stab at him tomorrow. When it sets in to him that all is lost, and his cousin has been assasinated, and his family gone, then he will start talking,"Galbatorix said confidently.

Eragon was thrown into his barren cell. He sighed. He was beaten. He had failed. His masters, and fathers had died in vain. He was a prisoner in the most secure place in all of Alagaesia. The symbol of hope had been struck down. His body had been battered and broken. It was futile. It was only a matter of time before Galbatorix would break his mind. His family was gone. Murtagh was dead, and as far as he know, Roran was dead or dying.  
_  
I have nothing left! Galbatorix has defeated me. He has killed my family, and has forced me to kill my own brother, and as far as I know, my cousin is dead. Why do I fight now when there is nothing left worth fighting for?_

Eragon put his hand on his chest. He felt something and he looked at it. It was the golden lilly. He looked at its beauty, the sapphire center, the golden intricacies that were the petals. He thought for awhile. A caged beast inside of Eragon, which had lain dormant had broken free of the cage but was held by shackles. It gave Eragon strength and vowed to protect him using the most powerful force in Alagaesia.

He remembered how in the last few months, especially in the last week of the war, he had grown to see a different side of Arya. It was a more open, more emotional, and in Eragon's opinion, an improved Arya. He had finally known that she at least felt something for him, and it pained him to have to refuse her request from a few days previous. He had no choice though. He was tired of being shielded by others when it was he the dark king wanted.

He thought about how close he had grown to Arya ever since he had been rejected Ellesmera. The two of them had become trusted friends and allies of each other, and Eragon's closest friend. He did not care whether or not Arya would ever return his deepest love for her, or if their friendship was not going to go any further. He knew he loved her, and he would not have another have a chance to fight for her, or the person most important in his life, Saphira, if he gave up now.

_No, I still have something left to fight for. I still have the Varden. I still have Saphira. And I still have Arya._

Islanzadi's words echoed in his mind.  
_  
So long as my love is strong for her, Galbatorix will never break me._He kept staring at the golden lilly and it gave him strength. He held onto the lily. Clutching it and putting it near his heart. It was all he had left. He held it tightly in his curled up form, as if he could feel her heart beating from the lily.

_

Arya was staring at the golden lily that she had brought from Helgrind. It was near death when she had first uprooted it. But now, it was as strong as ever. It finally dawned upon her. The confusion. The hugs. The not wanting to loose him. The loss of composure. The conversation. The going out of her way to heal him. And The lily. She finally understood what all of those things were trying to tell her. She loved him. How long she had loved him, she did not know. But she knew that she loved him. The dagger in her heart which he had been pulling at for so long was in the final inches of her body, it needed one last tug from the person who had been tugging at it day by day.. _I love him. And now I must not let him go._ She thought quietly.

Arya had placed an enchantment on the lily that she had given Eragon. The lily was enchanted so that it would point Arya to where Eragon was. She had done this as a matter of protection. So long as she kept her lily near her she woud know. She kept staring at the lily, her realization of love dawning upon her. She felt a crystal tear fall from her eye as she caught it with her right hand. She did not notice Islanzadi enter her tent. She saw that Arya had a look of determination in her eyes. Nothing was going to stop her from getting Eragon back. Not even Galbatorix.

"Your back my daughter." Islanzadi said. Her voice was partially uneasy, still  
distraught over the loss of Eragon, at that point in time the symbol of hope.

"And leaving again soon." Arya replied, still staring at the lily. Her mother then started to look at her.

"Why?"

"I am going to find the one whom I love." Islanzadi then looked at the lily, a symbol of rebirth. Arya had just been reborn. The peaceful Arya that had lain dormant since Faolin's death had finally returned to claim what was hers: a person that would love her more, and she him, more than Faolin had.

"Eragon made this for you?" The queen inquired.

"It is not the original one, but yes, he did when he was comforting me over Faolin." Arya answered, still distant to everything but Eragon and the lily.

"It is beautiful. Go my daughter, and bring your loved one back to you. You two have my blessing. May the stars watch over you two." The queen then left the tent.

Arya picked up the plant, and left her tent.

Arya put Brisingr on her hip. _Eragon and I have similar styles of fighting, it should do me fine._ She smiled for a moment at the thought of using Eragon's sword. Already she was using his things without him knowing. And now she was going to borrow the partner of his mind to rescue him.

She looked for Saphira and found her. Her majestic head was drooped down and her scales had lost their luster. So miserable was a dragon which had been forcibly separated from its rider.

_Emerald eyes? _Saphira lifted her head up for a moment, touching Arya's face, which had been dampened by tears. She got straight to the point.  
_  
I go to fetch Eragon. Will you join me? _Saphira caught her off guard as the sapphire empress jumped up and roared.  
_  
Of course. Bring Glaedr in the secret compartment. You finally realized what your mother and myself already knew? _Emerald fire was developing in the eyes of Eragon's lover. She looked at the dragon in front of her and nodded with motivation. She never been more driven to do something in her life.  
_  
Yes. He means as much to me as he does to you Saphira. I must bring him back. I will not lose him like Faolin._

_Of course._

Arya put Glaedr in the compartment. And then the two people Eragon loved most took off to bring back that which they had lost.

Arya took her lily out of her pack. It was pulsating her towards Uru'baen. A strong gale was blowing towards Uru'baen as if it were willing the two lovers to be together.

Their flight was fast and the wind towards Uru'baen powerful. Saphira was winging towards Uru'baen faster than she had flown before, her speed amplified by the powerful wind. For several hours no it seemed like they had flown.

They had flown in silence. Arya was brooding over somethings that she probably should not have been at that point in time. She was thinking about how she had rejected him in Ellesmera, and how she never truly had apologized for hurting him so many times, when all he had done in kind was be kind to her. He had never had an outburst her, never yelled at her, not purposely say anything hurtful to her. A tear fell from her eye.

She then heard Saphira snort. _You make terrible company Emerald Eyes. At least say something. _Arya smiled for a moment.

_Sorry. _The dragon then spoke again.

_What troubles you Arya? _Saphira asked. Arya sighed for a moment before she explained.

_I broke his heart and hurt him in no way a sword or spear ever could. All he ever did was be kind to me Saphira. I never truly did apologize to him, or to you, for hurting him so. If we fail in rescuing him, I shall never be able to forgive myself, one for not being able to rescue my true love, and second for making him forever live unsure of what I said,_Arya explained.

All she heard was silence for a time. She continued to let the thoughts fester when she suddenly saw various images of the last week she had spent with Eragon. Her heart fluttered with happiness for a moment as Saphira spoke again, _You apologized to him the moment you agreed within yourself to still be his companion in this war. And you show your remorse for what you said by revealing your true feelings as well, so you have forgiven yourself to me. We will rescue him Arya, I refuse to return to Gil'ead without Eragon. Do you?_

Arya nodded. Her lone cause, was to bring the person she loved most back to her. She would rather die than see him be forever trapped in Uru'baen. _Yes, I do. We will find him, and we will save him._

She withdrew the golden lily, still in its pot. She shielded it from the elements with magic and put it close to her chest. It was pointing her south east to Uru'baen, where she knew Eragon was. She then thought aloud.

_I'm coming my love, and no one is going to stop us. Not even Galbatorix._


	21. Chapter 21 : Allies

Allies

Roran felt helpless. It was almost two days ago that he had learned that Eragon had been captured by Galbatorix. While Roran saw Eragon as a brother, one whom he could crack jokes on now and then, he sometimes saw his cousin as unconquerable. The unbeatable had been beaten.

Roran and Nasuada decided to keep Eragon's capture secret. With Arya gone, Nasuada was the only person who was in contact with elves. Unless the empire came to say it aloud, it would be an easy secret to keep. They were debating if now they should march on Belatona as soon as possible. Nasuada started,

"With Eragon out of our grasp, we now benefit by attacking Belatona as soon as possible. How long will it be until you think we can reach it?"

"We already got around the mountain. I think we could reach Belatona in two to three days."

"Do you think we can win this fight if we attack?"

"Our scouts and spies report that they do not expect Belatona to have any magicians. It appears Galbatorix is putting them on the front with the elves. However, they also said that there is at least 3,000 soldiers protecting the inside of Belatona. We only have recovered 500 of the 3000 soldiers we lost earlier. It was a hard fight with 5,000. It will be near impossible with half that many troops. Even if I lead them like I did earlier, we might still win, but the casualties will be beyond repair."

"My wounds are almost healed, I should be able to fight with the soldiers in the next fight. As for the troops, we will have to hope our scouts are wrong, because if we wait then they will only have time to reinforce that garrison.-" A nighthawk then said "A scout wishes to see you my lady!"

"Send him in."

The scout entered, panting.

"Speak."

"My lady, there is a host, 12,000 strong, coming from the east. They are waiving a flag of peace."

"Thank you, you may go now."

Roran then looked at Nasuada.

"The dwarves?"

"I do not know who else it could be. If it is some trick by the empire we will need to run. None the less we should greet them. Assemble the troops and tell them to meet me at the east part of camp."

Roran assembled the army. It was the first time they had formally assembled since the ambush. Even with the urgals and kull, the number was still 2,500. Roran looked to the east and saw the large host. It had 12 flags, the last of which was the biggest and in the center.

Nasuada then went to Roran,

"Aye, it is the dwarves."

"Shouldn't their be 13 clans?"

"One of them was excommunicated when they tried to assasinate Eragon."

"Oh I see."

The dwarves were about to reach the Varden camp. They were banging their war drums to announce their arrival. Orik was raising his hammer.

Nasuada then said to Roran,

"Well Stronghammer, do you think we have enough soldiers now?"

"A dwarf may be much shorter than a human, but yes, I think we can take Belatona now."

And then they all heard another war horn. They looked to the north.

Another host had gathered. It was 3,000 humans, and 2000 dwarves of Az Swekldn Rak Anhuin. The 13th clan had turned on their brethren rather then change their ways. The humans were on horseback. They were charging, and were in a perfect position to flank the dwarven host.

Roran and Nasuada looked at each other in horror. A dwarf would have a hard time defeating a human on horseback.  
"We need to charge them." Roran said,

"We will suffer casualties."

"The dwarves will suffer more if we let them get flanked."

"Alright, I may have said I was too hurt to fight earlier, but the time has come. Too long have I been cooped up in my commanders tent. Orrin!"

Orrin came.

"Orrin, we are going to charge that host to give the dwarves a chance to adjust their position. What do you wish to do with your cavalry?"

"I am not sure how much we can do with only 250 knights. I suggest we engage the humans on horseback with all our infantry obviously. I will go around the dwarves and attempt to flank the dwarves that allied with the empire."

"Fair enough." Nasuada then turned to Roran.

Roran had a look no his face. He did not want to raise his hammer in battle. He wished he could just direct the battle from the rear.

His face must have betrayed his emotions, as Nasuada said, "I know what you are thinking, and I cannot allow it. I need you at the front lines. I understand your pain, but your hammer will end this war quicker if it is swinging. The sooner we end this war, the sooner you will not need to raise it again."

"Of course."

Nasuada addressed the Varden,

"Men of the Varden, we will not allow our allies to get flanked. We will charge them. When you charge, make sure you stop and stand your ground when they charge. A spearmen standing his ground can hold his ground against a person on horseback. And today I march with you!"

The Varden cheered.

"Now march!"

The Varden marched towards the empires troops quickly. They needed to reach them before they could flank the dwarves. Luckily, they made it in time. The empire's horseman charged the Varden while the 2,000 exiled dwarves decided to engage the dwarves.

The Varden were destroying the horsemen. Horses were dying left and right as they fell to the spears. The victory was coming far to easily, Roran thought.

And then, what Roran feared was confirmed. He saw a quarter of the soldiers who had died after the first charge stand up.

"Soldiers! Some of these men feel no pain! Aim for the head! Go for the head!"

If Roran had not noticed that they were men without pain, the battle would have been lost. Thankfully, the Varden were being extra careful in making sure their blows were fatal.

The empire's plans had been foiled. The cavalry were being pushed back, and the dwarves had joined the fray. Az Swekldn Rak Anhuin was in full retreat. Only 500 of them remained.

Unfortunately for those 500, they bumped into Orrin's cavalry.

The dwarves then joined the Varden in fighting off the empire's soldiers.

Roran and Nasuada were standing by each other. The two were fighting back to back. No body could touch either one of them. They were falling to Nasuada's sword and Roran's hammer. Roran was an animal, slamming his hammer left and right. He did not notice King Orik approaching. Roran was about to slam his hammer in the middle of the fight when all of a sudden he heard.

"Oi! Do not hit me! I am the dwarf king!"

Roran looked down, he saw a dwarf's head a foot away from his hammer.

"Sorry."

"Oi, you fight with a hammer too?" Orik's face was delighted.

Roran saw a soldier approach him, he sidestepped, and Orik slammed him with his hammer low while Roran stuck him on the head.

"Yes, I do. I am Eragon's cousin, Roran Stronghammer."

"Ah, how is the lad?"

"We can talk later King Orik, Stronghammer. We have a battle to win." Nasuada said.

"Aye."

The battle was won. The Varden had suffered only 300 casualties. The dwarves, not needing to face the empire's horsemen, suffered 300 casualties. In contrast, the group sent at the Varden only had 1,000 horsemen fleeing to Belatona, and Orrin had wiped out the remaining dwarves which sided with the empire.

Roran, Nasuada, and Orik were exchanging greetings when Nasuada then said.

"Stronghammer tell the troops to start collecting the dead and head back to camp. Then we meet in my tent with the King."

As Nasuada was walking towards camp, a man stoop up behind her. His left arm was cut off.

"Nasuada!"

Nasuada turned around.

And was impaled in the abdomen by the soldier without pain's sword.


	22. Chapter 22 : For My Love

For My Love.

Arya was sitting at the campfire with Saphira. She was chewing away on a dandelion life. Saphira was ripping apart the carcass of a deer she found. Tomorrow the two of them would attempt to sneak into Uru'baen to rescue the one whom they loved.

Arya then felt Saphira enter her mind.

_Saphira?_

_Emerald eyes, Eragon never told you, but we Murtagh stole and hid the last egg and 30 eldurnari. Do you think the egg will hatch?_

_I do not know Saphira. Why do you ask?_

_Because, the last dragon will be a male. Murtagh said so at the Burning Plains. He also told Eragon a spell that could accelerate the growth of the hatchlings body and its mind._

_I see. Why do you want the egg to hatch?_

_Arya, Eragon has you to love. I may love Eragon platonically, and may act like his mother sometimes as his partner. But in the matter of love, whom do I have?_

_Saphira, do not let this trouble you. Eragon told you and myself that once this was ended he would search with you across the world for any dragons left. Also, do not worry about how long it will take. You are immortal. If you survive this war, it will hatch eventually._

_But the longer I wait the bigger the difference between the two of us._

_Eragon is over 80 years younger than I, though that does not stop me from loving him. When you are an immortal, time does not matter._

_Then why did you give that excuse when you rejected him in Ellesmera?_

_The Eragon I knew then is different then the Eragon I know now. The Eragon in Ellesmera was immature. He was more human, more instinctual. He did not love me. He lusted for me. The fairth he made showed me this. The Eragon I met at the Burning Plains and after that was different. He was more understanding of the other's feelings, and he valued my friendship more than my physical self. This Eragon cared more about the emotional me, then the physical me._

_Are you going to tell him this when we get him back?_

_Yes._

_Can you try scrying him?_

_I will try, I enchanted lily I gave him to circumvent his scrying necklace  
_

Arya then said, "Adurna risa." The water rose. "Letta." The flow stopped. She then pictured Eragon in her head and said "Draumr Kopa."

_Eragon was in a room. He was awake. He sighed, walked around. And then the cell door opened. He was about to go for another round of torture._

Arya grimaced at the sight of Eragon as he was, and cut off the spell.

"He is going in for another round of torture. His body seems to have suffered no serious damage. Though he is battered and bruised all over." Arya said aloud.

_Thank you, we should rest. Tomorrow we rescue him._

_Aye._

Saphira put her wing over Arya as she had done with Eragon many times before. Tomorrow they would go rescue Eragon or die trying.

_I will succeed in retrieving him. For Alagaesia, and for my love._

_

Nasuada had been rushed to the commander's tent along with Angela and every healer that could be spared. Roran, Orrin, and King Orik were waiting outside with concern. None of them spoke. They waited outside in waiting for either an announcement for her death or her survival.

As second in command, Roran had been the acting leader of the Varden. He made sure that all of the heads of the dead soldiers of the empire had been bashed in. The dwarves had set up their camp east of the Varden. They were opposite the urgals, who were west of the Varden.

The trio of leaders waited for what seemed like hours. Finally, Angela came out.

"We have healed her as best we can, though we are not sure she will survive. She already nearly died from the blood loss. Even if she survives she will not be able to help the Varden for months. Stronghammer she wishes to speak with you. Alone."

Roran entered the tent. She saw Nasuada lying down on her bed. Her abdomen was heavily bandaged and the bandages were pink from absorbing blood. She opened her eyes halfway and looked at Roran.

"Roran." She said weakly.

"My lady."

"As you heard, I will not be able to command the Varden for months if I live. I told Eragon at the Burning Plains that if something happened he would be in charge. Obviously Eragon is not here right now, and his duties are needed elseware."

"My lady, speak quickly, you need to rest."

"Blast it Stronghammer I might die today or I will not be able to command the Varden for a long time. Let me finish."

He stopped protesting.

"You have only been with the Varden for a short time. However, you have shown time and time again your brilliance. Of all my commanders, you have the greatest potential. You have the charisma to make people follow you. People need that in a leader."

"Are you asking me to-"

"Yes, I want you to lead the Varden in my stead."

"But-"

"No hesitating Roran, I have thought about it since you won that battle where Jormunder died. The soldiers love you. You are a champion of the people. I see you having a position greater than me or King Orrin will ever have. Now lead the Varden. That is an order." She passed out.

A healer checked on Nasuada.  
"She has a pulse, but barely. As you have already heard, she will not be able to move much the next few months. She is still at death's door."

Roran left the tent, looking at Orrin and Orik. They had a questioning look on their face. He then said,

"I just became the acting leader of the Varden."

Orrin then said to Roran, "Ah, it is not the best way to become a leader, and we obviously did not want it to happen like this. However, as with Nasuada, Surda shall cooperate you. We will help you in your new found position."

"As shall the dwarves. A cousin of Eragon is a friend of the dwarves." Orik said.

Roran looked at them both and said, "Thank you."

He announced to the Varden that in the light of Nasuada's injuries that he was in charge. They began to set up a second commander's tent as he returned to his own.

He was still shocked. It seemed like a long time since he was a farmer with Eragon and Garrow. Now, here he was, the leader of a resistance movement against an immortal king.

He then remembered Angela's prophecy. He had just been forced into a leadership role without his consent. However, he had a sinking feeling that there was still more to that part of the prophecy. He then finally realized that he was the best person for the job, and the sooner he could end the war, the better. He knew that so long as the war was going on, he could not be with Katrina. He accepted within himself that he would lead.

_Putting me in charge puts me in the best position to end this war quicker. I will lead. For my love._


	23. Chapter 23 : Their First Kiss

The First Kiss

Eragon was back in the torture chamber with Galbatorix. It was almost routine by now for Eragon. He walked up to Galbatorix, and Galbtorix struck him with a low blow and he fell to the ground. He writhed on the floor in pain but said nothing. The pain surged up into his stomach. Galbatorix then kicked him a second time. Eragon felt a rib crack. He grunted from the pain. Galbatorix then grabbed his arm and began to twist and contort it in ways the arm was not supposed to bend and move. He wanted to scream from the pain but he did not. He felt muscles and tendons ripping in his arm. Galbatorix then healed without any sympathy the broken bones and torn muscles so he could proceed to the next thing he wished to do.

"Ahh noble rider, today is the day I shall break you. I just thought of a new torture technique. It's very painful." He almost sounded excited, as he struck Eragon with a metal whip as he tried to stand up again. He fell to the ground again.

"No amount of pain will break me. I am unbreakable." Eragon answered grittily as he fought the pain.

"We shall see." He picked Eragon up and tied each of his limbs so that he was hanging in the air, a rope tied around each of his limbs. Eragon knew what was coming next, boiled water.

As always, Galbatorix put a spell that made him immune to any damage done to his body. He noticed that something was different. He didn't say water.

_Wait, did he just say seithr oil!_

Eragon felt his skin burning. He felt he was being burned alive. The pain was unbearable. Eragon screamed in pain. Galbatorix just wanted to beg him to make the pain stop. He did not however. He remembered how if he cracked then everyone he loved could perish. He stripped himself of all his feelings except for his love for Saphira, Arya, and Roran.

"You're mad." Eragon gasped.

"And you're in pain." He whipped Eragon's back a few times. Another cauldron of oil was poured on Eragon's back. He screamed ever louder.

_

Arya had snuck into Uru'baen. She made herself invisible, and walked in through the people were in the city, as most of them had been conscripted. She pulled out the lily and followed the pulse. The gift of Eragon was being used to find its giver. Its pulse was directing her to something below Uru'baen.

She felt Saphira roar over their mental connection.

_Saphira? Are you ok?_

_Galbatorix is using a new torture technique that is much more painful. On top of that I am closer to Eragon and I can feel his pain through our connection. I am trying to take as much pain from his as possible but he won't be able to bear it much longer._

_I must look quickly then._

_

Eragon screamed in pain. He felt someone assault his mind. He thought of his love for Arya and he was able to stave it off. He only focused on her and nothing else. Her pine needle scent. He luscious locks of raven hair. Her honey skin. Her perfect form. Her singy songy life which he had only heard a few times before. His feelings for her. How he was her only friend, and every other memory and feeling of her. Galbatorix then looked at him in amusement when he gave up his assault after only barely failing to gain entrance to Eragon's mind.

"Interesting, you love that wench?! Perhaps now I can guess your name." Galbatorix then took another guess at his name. To Eragon's relief, it was wrong.

"Blast you son of Morzan! I will break you! Raise the temperature on the seithr oil so it is boiling!" Eragon felt a flame to the right of him increase. He also felt a searing pain on his back when he realized Galbatorix had branded him somehow.

By now Eragon was ready for the pain. He then realized someone was taking the pain from his body. He still felt unbearable throbbing.

_Wait, Galbatorix forgot to drug me today! _Filled with hope, he extended his mind as far as he could in the pain he was in so that he could find the partner of his life. He found her. _Saphira?_

_Eragon? We are here to rescue you. Are you hurt?_

_No I am not, but this seithr oil is very painful. Who else is here?_

_Just Arya, she is here to rescue you. _Eragon's eyes widened when Saphira said that. Arya was risking her life to save a friend. Or was he more than a friend now, and the two of them had not realized it.

_Tell her that I found a secret way into the dungeon. I took a peak into Galbatorix's mind before he knocked me out when we fought. It is the only entrance he was foolish enough to not seal off. He did not know how because there was a riddle guarding it._ Eragon sent her an image.

_Saphira-_ Eragon was cut off and screamed in pain. The pain was unbearable and his vision became blurry. The last thing he heard was he was to be sent back to his cell. He felt Galbatorix attempt to assault his mind once more, but he held on to the only two things he had, Saphira and Arya. He was clutching the thing he held dearest to him at that moment in time, the golden lily.

Arya felt Saphira roar in pain again over their mental connection.

_Arya, I think he just fainted. They are bringing him back to his cell. Also, Eragon told me this. He was not drugged today._ Saphira sent her an image of a statue of a dragon.

Arya quickly found the statue. It was in a deserted part of the city. She looked and saw an inscription on it. It had a double meaning. It was a description of a dragon, but was also riddle. It was clearly written during elven times.  
_  
Saphira, the inscription says that I am the most powerful and free creature of Alagaesia. No other animal can stop me. I can be wild and tame. This power I do not control alone, but with the partner of my life. I am a dragon. And with my rider I will bring order and peace to the land. The person whom knows their soul mate can roam the world with no fear of capture. I believe that the part about the dragon rider has nothing to do with the riddle_

_Why Arya, I think you know the answer to this riddle. Just replace creature and animal with force. The last part is asking you to speak his name._

Arya realized that the riddle was actually talking of love. Say the name of your soul mate and you could use the entrance. Arya then took a deep breath. She was ready to say what she had needed to say for the first time aloud. She knew it was him. It had to be him. No person, not even Faolin, had moved her the way he had. It was him. He was his soul mate. A man of many faces was her other half. A man, no, a dragon rider who went by the name of Argetlam and Shurtugal, was her soulmate. A man who had aided her so many times by the name of Shadeslayer was her soul mate. A close friend by the name Eragon, who had opened her up to the world, who had been by her side to help her, ws her soul mate.

"I love Eragon." Arya said in the ancient language. She felt the weight of the world lift off of her chest as she was finally able to finish the sentence she had wanted to finish ever since Faolin's death. She rejoiced at finally seeing the truth.

The dragon statue moved, and their was a huge hole that could fit a dragon in it. Arya then jumped into the hole, and she immediately felt the pulse within the golden lily on her chest grow stronger.

_Saphira, why was this entrance created?_

_I do not know, perhaps the queen does._

_I will ask her when we return._

Arya followed the path. She was in a hallway. She walked slowly until the sapphire center of her lily grew bright. She looked to her left. Her heart began to pound as she felt that she was about to be reunited with the one whom she loved most. Every thud was stronger and faster. Every thud was excited at the prospect at seeing the cause of its existence.

_The one whom I love is in that cell. _She put both of her hands on the way directly infront of her, which housed Eragon. She then, with the most authority in the world, empowered by a force more powerful than magic itself, said the words which would cripple the walls of her heart.

"Jierda."

The wall collapsed. Arya charged inside, still invisible. She withdrew Brisingr and stabbed the guards around Eragon's cell. She then looked at her unconscious love. She remembered how he had first seem her in a similar way. Her eyes widened as she saw the marks of his torture. She saw a burned mark into his back of the empire, and his back seemed very raw. She swore to herself she would heal him when she had the time, but at that moment in time she needed to get out. She noticed his elven armor was near his cell. She retrieved it, made Eragon invisible, and ran back up the secret entrance, and ran out of Uru'baen. She ran until she saw Saphira. She could feel Saphira's excitement at being reunited with the partner of her life, and her rage at seeing Eragon in such bad state,

She mounted up and they flew as fast as they could. They knew it would only be a matter of time before Galbatorix found out.

_

Eragon stirred and awoke. His body was still throbbing from the pain. He was shocked to see that he was flying on Saphira, with Arya behind him. She was cradling him in his unconscious state. He slapped himself to make sure this was real. She looked at Arya, who was crying.

"You came." Eragon raspily said. Arya then looked down at Eragon, her eyes slightly red from the tears which were falling onto Eragon. He raised his hand so he could wipe them away.

"I came. Don't ever leave me again." She whispered.

"I won't." He replied firmly, "Arya I did not expect you to risk everything to come and get me."

Eragon expected her to give a generic, Eragon, you are important to the fight for freedom, and some statement about how he was their greatest weapon. However, that was not what she said next.

"I risked nothing Eragon, because without you I am nothing." She answered. Eragon then stared into the emerald eyes of Arya as her eyes gazed into his soul through his gentle, tired brown eyes.

He saw Arya's face going closer to his. He was exhausted, but he moved his closer to hers. He did not care if Arya would react later, he only cared about the present. All he knew was that he wanted her. He remembered all of their memories, and the beast within him that had been caged ever since the Agaeti Blodhren had finally broken free. It was going to finally get its way. Around her heart lay the rubble of a fortress, and the keep a loosely hanging dagger.

_

Arya saw the love of her life wake up. She was crying. She wanted to throw herself upon him, and never let go. She started to lean towards him, hoping he would raise his head forward. The walls around her wounded heart had finally been broken down by Eragon. The dagger in her heart from Faolin's death, had been removed by Eragon. She knew what she wanted, and it was to be with him.

They kissed. The lips of Eragon and Arya Shadeslayer merged together as Arya's hand supported Eragon's exhausted body and head. Her raven hair was whistling in the wind as her fair honey skinned face connected with Eragon's tattered head, and longing lips.

Eragon felt as if the two of them had become one. He felt the feeling of them being one, and he did not want it to leave him. The energy that surged through him. The scent of crushed pine needles. It was not him and Arya, but one being. He could feel his burden of being a rider being lifted off his shoulders. He wanted the moment to last forever. He felt fire burning through all of his limbs from being united with the one whom he loved dearest save for Saphira. His heart was pounding in triumph, finally being able to feast upon what it had been deprived of for so long.

Arya felt the weight in her heart taken away from her. She had become one with Eragon. Here was someone she could share her troubles. She loved him. And now he was with her. And she was not going to let him leave her no matter what. The surge of energy she felt wiped away all her sadness. She had found someone who could love her more than Faolin did. She loved him more than anything in the world. She could finally express to him how much he really meant to her. Her heart was finally healed. It could finally beat happily and firmly. Energy surged through her whole being as she continued to taste the lips of her lover.

The kiss seemed to last for minutes for Eragon. Neither person wanted to leave the other. For so long Eragon had been chipping away at Arya, and finally he had succeeded. The two of them remained locked for a time. All they cared about was each other's feelings. Eragon felt her tears as they fell from her eyes onto his face. Where they tears of joy or of happiness he did not know. He knew thought that the person he loved more than anyone save Saphira loved him back at long last. Her tears coursed down to his lips, and then he knew they were tears of joy, tasting like honey water. As they were kissing, their minds effortlessly linked and they felt each other's emotions surging through each other. Eragon saw all of the pain Arya had been through, and how he had washed it away with just one kiss just as Arya saw the joy in Eragon's heart at finally becoming one with her.

_I love you so much. I'm so sorry Eragon for not realizing it._

_I love you as well Arya. I am pleased to finally see something make you happy. I am happy I was able to get you to smile again._

Avalanches of love, joy, and happiness were exchanged between the two of them. In the same time, the two of them were able to share each other's sorrow and suffering as Eragon's body grew high off of the taste of honey and the smell of crushed pine needles.

Then Saphira broke up the love fest.  
_  
Pardon me love birds, but if you two do not stop kissing each other, that huge black dragon following me will eat us._

Eragon and Arya broke contact. Eragon looked back and saw Shruikan, with Galbatorix on his back. Eragon then felt a surge of energy flow into him.

_Thank you Glaedr._

_Eragon, you have escaped the dark king, as I predicted. Do not waste this second chance._

_I won't._

"Eragon!" Arya yelled.

Eragon turned around and saw the biggest stream of fire he had ever seen. It was a black fire. It was about to burn the three of them.

Eragon poured all of the energy he had, and said, "Brisingr!"

Shruikan did not stop the flow of fire. Eragon and Shruikan were in a test of wills. Eragon could feel the energy waning from his body. He felt Saphira, Arya, and Glaedr pour more energy into him. He kept reflecting the flames, and added his own fire as they collided with the new flame Shruikan shot out. He then felt the stream of fire waning. He was winning. He then used the energy he had left to put extra emphasis and sent the fire back at Galbatorix. The amount of fire which had engulfed the dark king overpowered his wards.

He saw the dark king and his dragon on fire, winging their way back to Uru'baen.

And then everything went black. He fainted into Arya's arms.

_Do not worry love, I will not let you fall. _She replied, as she held her soulmate firmly in her arms. Exhausted emotionally and physically, she too then lay her head on top of his, and drifted into her waking dreams.


	24. Chapter 24 : Arya's Mind

Arya's Mind

Eragon stirred. He woke up. It was night time and he was near a camp fire. His body was still throbbing from the torture he was subject to. He was still unsure he was free. He closed his eyes to search his thoughts.

_Little one, you are indeed free. _His tired mind sung with happiness as Saphira said the words.

_Saphira? You mean that was all real? _He thought half in disbelief.

_Yes Eragon._

_Even the kiss?_

_Even the kiss. I think someone wants to speak with you._ Eragon's exhausted heart stirred as he realized the kiss and everything else was real.

_How long have I been unconscious?_

_For two days. We are one night away from Gil'ead. We did not fly today so we could look after you. Arya wants to speak with you privately._

Eragon opened his eyes to see the most beautiful elf in Alagaesia staring at him. She looked at Eragon and gave him a weak smile. He realized one of her hands was in his. Her other hand had tea. Calmness was upon her face. Eragon had never seen her so calm.

"You're awake," She began to say.

"Arya-"

"Shhhh. You need to rest. I made some tea for you." She put a cup to his lips and he took a sip. The tea eased the aches and pain in his body. Arya then talked to him through their minds so he would not need to talk.

_How are you?_

_My body still aches from the torture they subjected me too._

_What did they do to you?_ Eragon went through a series of pictures of his tortures. A tear fell from her eye onto his face.

_How did you find me?_

_The lily I gave you. So long as you wear it, and I have mine, we can find each other. It also circumvents your scrying necklace so I can see you. Don't ever leave me like that again Eragon, I will not be able to bear it._

_Arya, was that kiss..._

_Yes it was. Eragon, there is something I need to show you. Do not speak. Just close your eyes and I will do the rest._

Eragon closed his eyes and felt Arya enter his mind. He was wondering where she was going with this. He then realized, _She is showing me memories from our past encounters so I can see them from her point of view._ He could hear what Arya was thinking at the moment at the moment in time of the memory.

The first memory he saw was of himself making the fairth of Arya. Oromis handed the fairth to her. Arya then thought. _He does not love me. He is only attracted to my physical beauty. On top of that I cannot distract him from his training._ The fairth was smashed...

The second memory Eragon saw himself much as he looked now. He realized this was where he was rejected. Arya rejected him in the memory. As she was saying it, he heard her thinking, _He still only loves me for my beauty, so long as he does this we cannot be friends._He felt an ounce of pain in her voice as she said that. Combined with the first memory, Eragon understood why she had rejected him. Any resentment he had felt before then was washed away. She was right, and it made perfect sense.

The third memory was the encounter with the soldiers and their conversation at the camp fire. Eragon then heard the thoughts, _Why was I able to open up to him like that? Why did I once again mistake his intellect level? He cares for me now._

_This must have been when I started to care more about her emotionally and spiritually. This was probably when I realized her friendship was more important then her physical beauty._ He thought.

The fourth memory was when Eragon was going to fight Murtagh the second time. He heard the final part of the sentence she did not say. _"I would be heartbroken if I lost you."_ Eragon was always curious as to what she was about to say. He felt sorry for the pain and anxiety he must have caused Arya in the duel. He understood she did not say it as she was confused.

The fifth memory was when Eragon needed comforting and when she was packing to leave for Gil'ead. She was confused by her feelings for him. The thoughts he heard were, _Why am I able to open up to him? Why do I go out of my way to do simple tasks of healing? Why did we hug twice in four days? The only two people I can open up too like I have with him were mother and Faolin. I loved Faolin. Do I love him?_Once again Eragon felt bad for the emotional suffering Arya was going through all over him. He felt a little selfish. He then understood it was only at that point in time did she begin to suspect he loved him, even if her feelings for him were prevalent earlier in time.

The sixth memory were the moments before his duels with Murtagh and Galbatorix. He heard her screaming in her thoughts _No!, I cannot lose him! Not like I did Faolin! I will be hearbroken if that happens!_Eragon then realized that it must have been hell for her when she found out he was taken away by Galbatorix. If he had assumed a status to her near Faolin's level, then it would have made her cold-hearted for eternity if he was permanently gone.

The seventh memory was her encounter with the birds, and her staring at the golden lily, and finally coming to the realization.

_I love him._

The memory then showed the rescue, and their first kiss. Eragon's heart fluttered with joy at this memory. It also confirmed his suspicions about why she did not talk much about Faolin. He also realized that love was what gave her the strength to rescue him.

The memories faded to black and Eragon opened his eyes. Arya was hovering over him.

"Do you understand why I have shown you these memories Eragon?"

He nodded. Aside from her confession, she wanted him to know he was not the only person pained by her confusing feelngs.

Too tired to speak, Eragon spoke with his mind.

_Arya, I am sorry for any pain I caused you._

_It is ok. Now get some rest, you are still recovering from your time in Uru'baen. Know that I love you, and what ever I told you in Ellesmera was a lie. What I said before we kissed is true Eragon. I am nothing without you._

_I love you too Arya. Do not worry, I will never leave your side until the void takes us._

Arya leaned over and kissed Eragon again. Eragon loved the feeling of being one with her. They fell asleep into each other's arms as Saphira covered them from the world with her wing. Eragon shivered for a moment as he felt cold. His injuries seemed to be robbing him of all his energy. He felt Arya hold on to him tighter. He smiled as the warmth from her body radiated onto his. As Eragon was about to fall asleep, he felt Saphira enter his mind.

_Little one, I am happy for you._

_Thank you. And I am sorry._

_What for?_

_I know the pain this will cause you. Constantly seeing me and Arya together, and you have no dragon to call your own. As soon as we get back I will get the egg and show it to everyone. Then I will sing to it so that it's mind and body will grow to match yours quicker._

_Thank you little one, now sleep._

_Arya and Eragon dreamed of themselves in Tialdari Hall, laughing and having the time of their lives. Then they saw seven children running around. and a majestic sapphire and jade colored dragon flying around. They saw a clutch of seven eggs nearby._


	25. Chapter 25 : Farmer of the People

Being the Farmer of the People And Mutiny

It had been two days since Roran had assumed command of the Varden. He had the Varden marching with haste with the idea his cousin was lost. Their reasoning for wanting to reach Belatona as soon as possible was two fold. One, only Roran and Nasuada knew that Eragon was captured, and if they held the siege after the two week mark of Eragon's departure, the soldiers would be suspicious. Furthermore, with the advantage of a rider taken away, they risked the soldiers of Belatona being reinforced. They finally made camp once they were a day away from Belatona. It was only then that Roran spoke with Katrna through a scrying mirror.

Roran knew the magnitude of him becoming leader of the Varden. He did not want it. All he wanted was a simple life in Carvahall with Katrina. That was not likely to happen anymore. Roran knew that the longer he was in charge, and the more victories he won, the more popular he would become. Then, if Galbatorix was overthrown, and elections were held, the first candidate would be Eragon. But Eragon would decline because people would not want another immortal in charge. On top of that he did not know if Eragon was alive or not. Neither cousin knew if the other was alive. The election would go down to him, Nasuada, and Orrin. Orrin was too intellectual, and if Nasuada died, Roran would be the only candidate to be king. He also knew that if he became king, he could not simply relinquish the thrown because anyone else besides him would lead a future Alagaesia into disaster.

Roran finally was able to speak with his wife. She was surprised he was alone in the commander's tent.

"Roran why are you in the commander's tent alone? Where is Nasuada?" Katrina inquired.

"My love, Nasuada was seriously wounded in our latest encounter with the empire." He went into a detailed account of how the dwarves had arrived, and how soldiers without pain had attacked. "I did not want this Katrina, and I still do not want it. The only reason I do it is so the war will end quicker and I can still see you. "

"Why do you resent being in command?"

"Because! The more I make a name for myself, the more people will want me to lead when this war is over! Nasuada is still in Death's grasp. They said it will take many months for her to heal. In order to end this war I must do my best. When we overthrow Galbatorix many people might want me to be king, and I don't want that! I promised you a farm in Carvahall, not a kingdom in Uru'Baen! I swore my wedding vows on that!"

"Roran, you should not worry yourself over that. The chances are slim that you would be king."

"It is more likely then you think. Angela told my fortune. She said there would be attempts on my life, and there was one. She told me our love would last until death parted us. And she told me at one point I would never fight again. And she told me that I would be forced into a role that I would not like!" Roran thought on the side, _Attempts, not attempt. I better be more careful. _

"Roran, you have never believed in fortune telling. And Roran, you would not be breaking your vows if you were king."

"How?!"

"If you were king, you could move the capital to a rebuilt Carvahall."

"And the kingship part?"

"You would be the farmer of the people."

Roran calmed down. He was so happy that he had Katrina as a wife. She always knew what to say to comfort him.

"Aye, and you would make a fine queen. You always know what to say to comfort me when I should be comforting you about the baby. I must go now, I was supposed to meet with the Council of Elders and Du Vrangr Gata."

"Roran, I can feel our baby kicking. Be safe, for me and our baby's sake. You know the fear I would be in if my ring alerted me to you being in harm."

"Don't worry, I will."

Carn terminated the spell. Roran sighed, he could feel his ring's pulsating him to the south. He then left his tent, and alerted his personal guard to follow him. He saw Orrin, Orik, and Nar Garhzvog waiting with him. He was curious as to why they were there.

Orrin explained, "The Council of Elders are not to be trifled with. On top of that, we suspect they are up to something. Perhaps we will discourage them from trying anything when they see four leaders together."

Roran nodded in agreement. The council was already upset at Nasuada being leader, and were even more upset when Eragon swore fealty to Nasuada. They disapproved even more of Roran. They wanted power for themselves.

Orik then added, "If they try anything, I have 15 of my finest magicians hidden behind their tent in addition to my personal guard. Even if we are outnumbered by magicians, Du Vrangr Gata's magicians are no match for mine."

They approached the largest tent in the camp. The tent was so large it could fit will over a hundred people comfortably. It had been made with magic.

The four leaders entered the tent of the Council of Elders and saw Du Vrangr Gata there as well in addition to some common soldiers. They were a total of 60 people. The moment the group of 60 saw the four leaders, they frowned, and drew swords. Trianna then said,

"Stronghammer, we, the Council of Elders, Du Vrangr Gata, and the common soldiers among us, deem you unfit to command the Varden. Stand aside or we will kill you." She noticed the three other leaders. "I recommend you stand aside from this matter. We do not have any quarrel with you three. Even if you have more guards then us we have 30 magicians among us."

"Nasuada picked Stronghammer, I trust her judgement, I will assist him if you try to kill him." Orrin said.

"As will I." Orik said.

Nar Garhzvog grunted in agreement.

Orik sounded a horn. Roran's, Orrin's, and Orik's personal guards came in. They were 25 strong. The Urgals did not have guards. Roran had 10 guards, one of which was Carn, 3 of which were Horst and his sons, and the other 6 were Nighthawks. As acting leader the Nighthawks were protecting Roran and Nasuada. Orrin had 8 guards, and Orik had 7. Combined with Orik's magicians, they were 40.

Roran saw Carn and the other four magicians of his and Orrin's guards fall to a magic attack and Roran shielded his mind.

"Will you surrender Roran? You have lost your only magicians."

"Stupid wench, Orik has 15 stationed outside.

Eventually, the attacks wore off as Orik's magicians fought back. The four leaders and their guards charged. It was a slaughter. The council and Du Vrangr Gata were not warriors, and were not counting on Orik's trump card. They still nearly overpowered Roran from sheer number advantages. Luckily, Roran, Orik, Orrin, and Nar Garhzvog were all valiant warriors. The four leaders stood back to back as their guards engaged. Roran parried a blow, and struck a soldier on the head as Orik struck him low. The kull leader cut off two heads with one strike and slammed another onto the ground with sheer strength. Orrin stabbed a magician thorough the and Orik each killed another two with their hammers. The leader of the Urgals let loose a roar as he stabbed two people, one on each horn.

In a matter of half an hour, all of the mutineers were dead. Aside from Carn and four magicians, only 5 other guards of the leaders of the free races died. Each of the leaders had killed ten apiece, and the guards cleaned up the rest.

Roran sighed, "This is a great defeat for the Varden. We just lost 3 quarters of our magicians."

Orrin agreed, "Aye, this is a defeat indeed. It will not sit will with the Varden that their own kin fell to their own kin's sword."

Roran then said, "It will also not sit well with them that the entire council has been annihilated."

Orik then made a suggestion, "We will make a new council then, A council of the free races of Alagaesia. It will have two representatives from each race. It will not be ruled by any of the races, but will moreover be a council of and for the leaders of a free Alagaesia. Surely the warriors would agree with that over another group of old people."

Orrin then said, "A wise suggestion master dwarf."

Roran then asked, "Why did you choose to side with me?"

It was Orik who answered, "We were talking, and Orrin told me about what you did during the ambush. We see something great in you. We see you becoming more than a military leader. We see you as someone great."

Orrin then said, "Aye, A farmer of the people." Roran was startled at the repetition of what his wife had said.

The leaders left the tent and saw hundreds of soldiers looking at them. They must have realized that a coup had been attempted. When they saw Stronghammer had survived the attempted coup, they cheered.

Roran looked at them all. He just lifted his hammer. He then said,  
"A few power hungry elders will not stop me! Nothing is going to stop me from killing the traitor king and returning to my home! Du Vrangr Gata and the council may have turned on us, but that will not stop us! Tomorrow we will reach Belatona. Tomorrow we will be another step towards victory!"

The Varden cheered. Roran looked to his left at the three leaders. Orik and Orrin nodded and Orrin said, "Aye, he will do."

Orik then said, "Aye, a farmer of people."


	26. Chapter 26 : Scars from a Shade

Living Cousins

Eragon awoke, nearly jumped, he was alert. And he hit his head on Saphira's wing. Arya stirred.

"What is it Eragon?"

"I just remembered that last night Roran's ring alerted me that he was in danger when you were showing me your thoughts. I was too exhausted , too hurt, and too preoccupied to realize it. I thought he was dead. Obviously he isn't I have to make sure he is alright."

"Very well, are you well enough to do magic?"

"No."

Saphira was too lazy to move her wing so Arya said, "brisingr." So there would be light. She then summoned water from the ground and made the scrying spell to scry in Nasuada's tent. To their surprise, they saw a heavily bandaged, unconscious Nasuada, and a healer. The healer nearly jumped and said,

"Shadeslayer, Roran is the acting leader of the Varden now, I suggest you scry his tent."

Arya terminated the spell as she adjusted it to Roran's tent. During the time, Eragon asked,

"What do you think happened?"

"I do not know, perhaps another ambush."

The spell was completed and Eragon saw his cousin through the mirror. He cried out of joy when he saw his cousin.

"Your alive!"

Roran nearly jumped as he had not been looking at the mirror. He saw Eragon and he too yelled,

"Your alive!"

The two cousins saw each other's tears falling down their faces. Roran was the first to speak.

"What happened? Is that Arya to your left?"

"Aye, she rescued me two days ago. Galbatorix almost broke me, but think not much of it. I got out thanks to her." He kissed her. "Roran, Galbatorix said you were dead, and at that exact moment before our fight a few days ago your ring alerted me to danger. Just now it did the same thing. What happened? And why is Nasuada hurt, and why are you the leader of the Varden?"

"First off, I saw that, congratulations." Eragon and Arya had embarrassed looks on their faces. "Second, the first time my ring alerted you, there was an assassination attempt on me by our own villagers of Carvahall. Birgit, the tanner, and the tavern keepers."

"WHAT!"

"They were corrupted by four magicians who were also attempting to assassinate Nasuada. Eragon, I did not want to kill them, but I was forced too."

"I understand."

"Nasuada was hurt because the empire attacked us again when the dwarves arrived."

"The dwarves arrived?"

"Yes. We were attacked by some soldiers without pain and the excommunicated dwarves. All the excommunicated dwarves were killed. 1000 of the soldiers of the empire, a quarter of which are soldiers without pain, fled to Belatona. There are 12,000 dwarves. Nasuada was stabbed in the abdomen by a soldier after the battle was won. She is in death's grasp at the moment."

"And why did your ring warn me about something yesterday? It did not alert me to the attack when the dwarves arrived."

"The Council of Elders and Du Vrangr Gata attempted a coup."

"WHAT!"

"Yes, luckily Orrin, Orik, and Nar Garhzvog were near me. We killed all of the mutineers. It was a great defeat for us. We have lost nearly all our spell casters and have no council anymore. Eragon I need to leave, we are about to march."

"Alright, stay safe, and stay alive cousin."

Arya terminated the spell. Saphira lifted her wing and entered their thoughts.

_What is it emerald eyes, little one?_

_Roran is alive, but Nasuada has been seriously wounded and he became the acting leader when the dwarves arrived. There was an attempted coup among the Varden by the Council of Elders and Du Vrangr Gata._ Arya thought. Saphira roared.  
_  
Cowards! I will rip them limb for limb and present their heads to Roran!_

_A noble idea Saphira, but all of the mutineers died. The Varden are now nearly magician-less. _Eragon answered.

"We should hurry back to Gil'ead then." Arya said aloud. helped Eragon up. She unintentionally touched his posterior. Arya was embarrassed.

"Sorry,"

"Thanks for the compliment."

Arya helped Eragon onto Saphira and they flew with extra speed to the elves.

26.5

Eragon stirred and awoke. He was startled to find out that he was not in Gil'ead, but once more on the ground. It was again night time, and he was once more by the camp fire. Arya was holding his hand again. It was almost deja vu. The night before he had been doing the same thing. He was confused as to what was going on. He did know though, that his back ached.

_What happened? _He thought to himself. He looked at Arya, who was looking on with concern.

"Arya, what happened?" She sighed for a moment and looked at him. Her eyes were full of concern.

"You passed out during the flight. We started flying again too soon so we decided to rest another day." She finished. Eragon nodded. He rubbed his back. It ached.

"Does it hurt?" Arya asked, standing up for a moment.

"It's aching. It hasn't felt like this since..." He paused for a moment. The last time his back had ached like that was following a seizure from the wound Durza had inflicted upon him.

"Since Durza," Arya stated, finishing Eragon's statement.

"Yes, since the scar upon my back." Eragon replied. He saw Arya wince at the name.

"It seems the scars of our past still haunt us." She whispered silently. Eragon did his best then to sit up. He looked at Arya who looked like she had seen a ghost. He wondered why she reacted so.

"He's dead Arya. And we don't know what is wrong with me. It may have nothing to do with what he did to me." He stated firmly. Arya looked at him again.

"Eragon. When you were tortured, did Galbatorix try to do anything...to your mind?" She asked. Eragon was wondering where this was going. He thought he had heard everything about her torture.

"No Arya, he did not. Why?" Arya sighed again and looked like she was about to remain silent. Eragon took her hand. "We are together now Arya. What ails you? You can pour your soul into me and I will do my best to help you. I may be hurt right now but you can trust me with anything." His voice was raspy but he did his best to hide it. Arya then finally began to speak.

"What I say to you I have told to none. Not even mother. Durza...almost broke me Eragon...with mindgames...he should have broken me." Eragon's eyes widened. He had thought that Arya had stood fast, and now he was hearing that Durza had done something that almost had broken her.

"Mindgames?" Eragon asked.

"He turned my defenses against me Eragon." He saw her emerald pools begin to fill with salt water. She continued her tale.

"Every day, Durza would assault my mind. I would change my mental defense every day as well so that he would not know how to work into my mind. After he tortured me he would do so. However, one day before we were broken out of Gil'ead. I made a mistake." Her fist started to clench and her knuckles became white. Eragon wriggled his hand into the fist and broke it, holding her hand firmly. Eragon looked at her in the eyes. He knew that the worst part of her tale was coming.

"He tried to break into my mind, so I decided that day I would base my defense off how much I had loved Faolin. As always, he failed to break into my mind. However, as he left, he said something along the lines that the next day was going to be hell for me. I did not think much of it however, I knew too much was at stake. I could not break for the good of Alagaesia." She took a deep breath, and then a tear fell from her eye.

"The next day, as always, I was drugged. However, this time not only did the drug prevent me from reaching magic, but it also made me hallucinate more than I had been. I was in quite a delirious state at that point in time. That morning, my mind clouded, I thought I saw Faolin walk into my cell. Hope surged into me. I thought that he had somehow survived the arrows in his heart and was going to break me free." Eragon could tell from the tone of her voice that the story was about to take another turn. She then said nothing as she started to cry again. He felt Arya touching his mind. He let her in.

_Eragon...this memory is one of the most painful I endured. May I show it you rather than speak of it?_

_Of course you may Arya. _Eragon was worried then as he closed his eyes.

He was seeing things through Arya's eyes. His mind was clouded, seeing things that were not there. Arya was sitting down at the foot of her cell, not moving. Suddenly she heard what she thought was her cell door being broken down. She looked up and saw Faolin walk in. She jumped up and ran to him.

"You came!" She said joyously. Tears were on her face. He had survived! But how? How had he survived three arrows in the chest? She looked into his eyes and saw nothing. She then had a questioning look on her face.

Suddenly, the man whom she thought was Faolin picked her up and slammed her into the cell wall. She felt several of her ribs break. She looked up at the man again. She was delirious. Why had he done it.

"Stupid girl." The impersonator said in a horrificly similar tone to Faolin. He was speaking in the ancient language. "I never loved you. All I wanted was to rise to power. Durza has promised me that I shall be seated at the right side of Galbatorix when I break you." He drew a whip and slammed it into her. The sting was amplified by the fact she thought it was Faolin doing it.

"Your lying! Thorta du illumeo!" Arya yelled. It could not be true. That could not have been the truth. He was lying. She was denied when he simply said the same thing.

"I'm going to have fun with this Arya." Faolin said with a grin. He coated the whip with seithr oil and whipped across her back several times. She screamed in pain. She had not screamed when Durza had whipped her. But this was not Durza. This was someone whom she had grown to love over the years. She continued to scream in pain. Finally her voice grew hoarse.

"Faolin...please...stop..." She begged. She could not believe she could have been deceived so.

"Then tell Durza what he wants to know." He sneered.

"Never." She said weakly. She felt another lash upon her back. She curled up into a small ball. Tears were coursing down her face. She had loved him. How could he have lied to her, and then have fun assaulting her? How could he have gotten past all of the vows her mother had made him swear when he became a body guard. It made no sense. She continued to cry.

Suddenly, the hallucinogenic part of the drug began to wear off, but she did not care. She was still traumautized by what she had just been through. Suddenly she was picked up by the dress, and looking straight at Durza, who was laughing.

"Let me tell you something wench. You think your lover truly died after those arrows? You are wrong. Oh...he fought. For so long he tried to fight. We healed his heart so we could torture him. We let the poison from the arrows course through his body. I enjoyed each and every scream from him. It was so gratifying to see the graceful elf scream. Only when he begged us to kill him did we end his life, by whipping him until he bled to death!" The shade cackled for a moment. He threw Arya to the ground and left the cell. She remained curled up in a ball, tears coursing down her face. She did not care anymore. She could not deliniate facthood from falsehood. Was what Durza had said true? Was it not? Was it really Faolin who had just whipped her?

She did not care anymore. She just wanted it all to end. She wanted the mindgames over. Durza had taken what she had loved and poisoned it. She did not care if it was Durza who had been impersonating Faolin. It was over. She was broken. Her mind was defeated. She screamed, "Why don't you just kill me now!" Hoping Durza would hear.

"Maybe I shall, just tell me what I want to know." He then walked away when Arya did not give in. Arya wanted it all to end. Nothing mattered to her. She could not think correctly. All of her memories had been poisoned by something that was not true.

Eragon then returned to reality from the memory. He looked at Arya.  
_Why couldn't you be done with it and let it sink in everything was fake?_

_I was drugged and my mind was clouded. I did not know any better Eragon. I had been driven to the edge of insanity. It could have been my father that had whipped me and I would have believed it._

Eragon opened his eyes and saw Arya bawling in tears. The dam around her emotions had broken. The emerald lakes in her eyes were flowing full force. Still exhausted, he scooted over to Arya and pulled her into his arms. His tunic was becoming dampened by her tears. His hatred for Durza now grew beyond words. What he had done went too far. Not even Galbatorix would have done what Durza had. Eragon was simply silent.

Arya had finally opened up completely to him. The most evil pain which had hurt her had been revealed. She continued to cry. He stood fast, no matter how much his back ached, simply letting Arya cry into his arms and letting her relieve herself of the final pains of her heart. He did not feel jealous anymore about Faolin. He was her mate now. And he needed to make sure she was fine. He loved her, and now he was going to show it with every passing breath.

"Its ok Arya. I am here. No person shall hurt you the way he did." He whispered to her. She then tried to say something. Eragon did his best to decipher everything which was being said.

"I cant get that memory out of my mind Eragon. No matter how fake the things he said were. It still haunts me. Every day," She whispered.

"Then let it haunt me as well. You have me to talk to now." Eragon answered.

"Thank you." She whispered. Eragon continued to hold her as the two of them slowly began to lie down and rest. Eragon held on to her as she sniffled once more. He touched Saphira's mind for a moment.

_She opened up again to us Saphira. _He thought. _That is a horrible thing to have to go through._  
_  
She did little one. And I agree. What a horrible way to be tortured. Not even Galbatorix would be that sadistic._

_How was she able to stay sane after I rescued her?!_

_She is a strong woman. _Saphira reminded him.

_Indeed she is. She has gone through so much in this conflict with much as we have._

_A wonderful addition to our family. _Saphira commented. The two of them had someone now who had been through as much struggle and hardship as they had in their lives, permanently.

_Yes, but I think she needed it more than we hoped for it. _Eragon answered.

_Perhaps._

He then pecked Arya upon her lips as he bid her goodnight. The two of them drifting off into their waking dreams. The scars of Arya's past had been revealed, and dealt with. She could now finally move on from everything which had hurt her.


	27. Chapter 27 : Hello Goodbye

Hello/Goodbye

Saphira, Eragon, and Arya had almost reached the elves. Eragon noticed the decaying carcasses of Murtagh and Thorn were still there. A tear was in his eye as he remembered his brother's last, redeeming acts. For a few minutes, Eragon saw the brother that was his friend, the brother which he had loved. It was not the Murtagh that was Galbatorix's slave, but the Murtagh that had renounced his name as Morzan's son. He then talked to Arya in his mind.

_Arya, I need to land. I need to do something._

_I know you do._

_How did you-_

_Eragon we're mates, I think I know you well enough to know that you want to give your half brother a proper burial._ Eragon's feelings jumped again when he heard the words were and mates in conjunction with him and Arya.

They landed, and they approached the carcasses. To Eragon's shock and surprise, he felt a large energy source in the center of Thorn's carcass. He projected his thoughts to it. He suspected it was an eldurnari.

_Thorn? I thought you wanted to be free._

_Remember, my mind is still that of a hatchlings. I did not intend for this to happen, but I did not have the self-control. Now do to me what you did to Murtagh._

_I can't..._

_Yes you can, Murtagh wanted to die partially because he thought I was dead. Well, I am not. I must follow him into the void. He must be lonely there. And I am lonely here. Remember, Galbatorix has my true name still. I do not want to be his slave. What Murtagh said was true with him, but even more so with me. I was born an innocent dragon. While my mind is stunted, I am smart enough to know I have been twisted into something I did not want to be. I did not want to be a monster, and I did not want to be a thorn in the side of people._

_Very well, understand I do this with the utmost reluctance._

Eragon realized he did not have Brisingr. He looked to Arya.

"Here."

Eragon then gave another cry of pain, and he swung his blade down on the Thorn, who was smashed.  
_  
Thank you, my gift to you._

Eragon felt a surge of energy flow through him and his sword. Eragon's wounds though made it feel like the energy went right through him. Because of this, he diverted the flow to Brisingr. He was near crying again. He had just killed another innocent creature because of Galbatorix. He felt an arm go around his neck. He saw Arya.

"Thank you."

Eragon lazily walked over to Murtagh's corpse and put it on top of Thorn. He and Arya then made a giant whole with magic under their corpses and they fell into it. They put soil on top of it. Eragon then got Zar'roc, and placed it on top of where they were laid. He then had an idea.  
_  
Saphira, do you think you could-_

_Maybe, I have the feeling._

Saphira then walked up to Zar'roc, and touched it with the tip of her snout.

It was the simplest of the three tombs she had marked, though it was still elegant. Zar'roc stood atop a ruby pedestal. The ground surrounding the tomb was also ruby. On the bottom of Zar'roc's pedestal, an inscription read, _Here lies Murtagh, whose last act redeemed a life of misery._

Finished, the three were about to continue their path to Gil'ead. Then Eragon said,

"Wait, I think it is safe now to retrieve the eldurnari and egg."

The three of them walked towards the tree which Murtagh had pointed to. Eragon spent the time thinking what spells Murtagh had probably hid them with. He took a guess that that tree was an illusion when he saw a bird fly through it. He cast a spell which removed the illusion, and another spell which made the eldurnari visible. He saw the biggest sack he had ever seen. He wondered why Galbatorix never found them.

_Perhaps Murtagh cast more spells that were specifically directed at Galbatorix._ Arya suggested.

Eragon was awe-stricken at the eldurnari. He saw twenty especially small ones. Then, he saw 10 that were as large or bigger than Glaedr's.

_These must be some of the dragons Galbatorix was unable to break!_Eragon thought happily. Eragon then touched Glaedr's mind in Saphira's armor compartment. He reminded himself to remove it when they got back.

_Glaedr, do you know any of these dragons?_

_It will take me a moment to find remember, though I can tell you that those two enormous blue ones are Vervada and Iormungr._

Saphira roared with joy at the idea of finally meeting her parents. She immediately went over to sniff her parents. While she was occupied with this, Eragon and Arya were looking on, holding hands.

"She has found her family," Eragon said.

"Aye, she has." Arya replied, "And when his war is over she and we shall begin our own."

"Ummm, isn't that thinking a little into the future love?"

"Maybe, but if the feelings I have for you now are the same as they are in the future, then I cannot help but be excited." They shared another kiss.

"Ahem." The two turned around and saw Queen Islanzadi, with her Tamerlain size sword behind them. She did not have her cold-hearted look, but a happy, pleased face. The couple was embarrassed, and afraid at the same time.

"I saw Saphira, and I ran here looking for you two. I am happy for you my daughter, and for you Eragon. As I said to the both of you, the two of you have my blessing. It warms my old, cold heart to see my daughter finally smile again. She was not with me much when she was with Faolin. Eragon, are you injured?"

Eragon put on his best face in an attempt to lie. "No your highness."

"Eragon, I can see through that lie, and you better not do that with my daughter." She said playfully. "We will have a look at you back at camp and see what we can heal, and what will take time."

"Thank you your highness." Eragon remembered that there was an egg somewhere.

"Your highness, we need to find the egg in this sack."

Arya and Islanzadi immediately went to the sack. They found a jade colored stone that was smaller than the small eldurnari.

"This must be it," Arya said. The two of them reached at the same time and the egg started to glow. It started with one crack. The egg began to wobble and green light began to shine through the crack. Several cracks began to branch of from the one, and from those cracks others began to sprout. After what seemed like an hours, the hatchling showed itself.

It hatched, and lo and behold, there was a jade colored dragon hatchling.

The three of them were shocked.

"Did it hatch for you my love or you your highness?"

"I do not know." Mother and daughter replied.

"Perhaps the both of you touch it at the same time and see who he gives the mark to?"

They consented. As Eragon counted.

"One." Eragon was interested in who it would mark.

"Two." Maybe it would be Arya, but the shade of green was slightly off, and she had all of the characteristics of a rider. It would be fitting for Arya and her dragon to be mated with Eragon and that would fit to well. Perhaps Islanzadi, but then again, no other dragon hatched for her, but Tamerlain was green, and Islanzadi used a Tamerlain like sword.

"Three." And mother and daughter touched the dragon. One of the women yelped in pain as the dragon gave its mark.


	28. Chapter 28 : Belatona

Belatona

"Stenr Risa!" Nothing happened.

"Stenr Risa!" The stone looked as if it were laughing at Roran.

"Stenr Risa!" The stone was immobile.

Roran, frustrated, pick up the stone and threw it. It hit a deer a few yards day, and another failed attempt at magic. Roran had doubled his efforts in his failed attempts at magic ever since Du Vrangr Gata was destroyed. In fact, he ordered all of the soldiers to attempt the same ritual he had been doing, and to report to any magician they could find if they succeeded. He was met with no success.

The Varden had reached Belatona and were preparing for the siege. Roran was consulting with Orik and Orrin on if they should continue in the light of the coup.

"Do you think we can still win after losing so many magicians?" Roran inquired.

"Remember, before the dwarves came, our scouts reported that there were no magicians in Belatona. It appears the empire is only guarding Belatona half heartedly, and is more worried about the elven front." Orrin replied.

"I think we can still win, I have enough dwarven magicians to win a battle without the opposing side having any." Orik answered

"How many soldiers without pain do you reckon are inside the city?"

"I do not know, perhaps a quarter like with the army that attacked a few days ago."

Roran thought for a moment, and then decided, "Prepare the army, we attack at nightfall."

The army was bustling with excitement and life. At nightfall, the army was assembled. Roran got on Snowfire, and addressed the Varden.

"Men of the Varden, the last time I addressed you, I said we were fighting machines. Today we march and capture Belatona!" The Varden cheered. Roran then continued. "You know, I was partially wrong, these are not machines we face! These are a group of ugly cowards! They are so ashamed at how they look that they hide behind walls!" The Varden laughed.

"Perhaps we should carve them better faces eh? Charge!"

The Varden ran at the city walls, as the catapults fired and the ram went for the gate, and the ladders approached the walls. As Roran had expected, he was met with a cloud of metal bolts. He had directed the dwarven magicians to make wards that would deflect the bolts.

Walls were falling, and other walls were being captured by the Varden ladder men. The ram had reached the gate. The siege was going without a hitch. The Varden expected men without pain as well, carefully making all their blows going go for the head or heart. The gates fell, and the Varden were met with little resistance.

_This is going to well._ Roran thought. They were mowing down the ward less soldiers until they got to the keep.

Roran made it to the keep, and he looked inside. The governor was not there. In fact, the room was empty. What he saw terrified him to death. The empire had made a trap. It was for that reason that Belatona was falling so fast and had no magicians. If Roran did not evacuate the Varden now, everyone in the city would die.

Roran saw enough explosives and mead inside the keep to blow up Belatona. The wick was about 10 yards away and moving fast. Roran ran out of the keep as fast as he could, yelling  
"FALL BACK! FALL BACK! EVACUATE THE CITY!" The soldiers all looked at him with bewilderment. Roran had never told them to retreat before.

"You heard me! I order you to fall back!"

The Varden soldiers started to turn around and flee the city. Roran encountered Orrin, Orik, and Nar Garhzvog. They inquired what was causing the retreat.

"The keep is loaded with explosives! We got five minutes to get all our soldiers out of the city! Run!"

The Urgal leader then roared, "Stronghammer! We are not cowards! We will not flee from this treachery!"

"You will if you know whats good for you! Any person who stays in the city will be incinerated!"

The Varden were in full retreat, fleeing for the exit. To Roran's horror, he saw the empire, regrouped at the exit of the city, blocking their escape. Roran then yelled, "Blast! Archers! Concentrate all of your fire on the gate! Orik ordered his spell casters to unleash a wave of fire on the gate. The defenders there fell. Roran then roared "Now move! Do not fight the soldiers, thats an order! Any person who disobeys will be whipped!"

By now, any wards the Varden had on them had been eliminated. Roran was afraid. He knew that not all the soldiers within the city would get out through the gate in time. They had sent 7,000 dwarves,humans, and urgals into the city. Roran and the commanders all got out in time. As they turned around to see the city, there was a loud explosion in the center. The walls collapsed, and the city was set ablaze.

Roran inquired as to how many people had been trapped. All of the empire's soldiers and civilians had died, along with 1,500 unlucky soldiers of the rebel coalition. Including the fighting, a total of 2,000 were did.

The leaders met, they each looked at each other in silence. Orrin then spoke,

"How could he have done this? Galbatorix just destroyed a whole city, and he did not care that his own people were in it!"

"That mad king does not care about his people, so long as he wins this war. He has no moral code. He has no sympathy for the pain he may cause his people so long as he can win. He has shown us this many times. The soldiers without pain, his corruption of the people of my village, and now this. It should only give myself and Eragon more motive to put his head on a spit."

Orik then asked, "Oi, why didn't Eragon help us in this fight?"

Orrin piped in, "Yes, I would like to know as well, we did not move up the dates of the assault for no reason. We would have been better served to have waited for him unless some evil hath befallen him."

Roran tried to speak, but the oath he made to Queen Islanzadi prevented him from explaining. He did his best to talk around it.

"There was a...situation...that he...had to attend to...it has been resolved."

"That was hardly an answer Stronghammer." Orrin spat.

"I know. I am not at the liberty to discuss it, I swore an oath to the elven queen and I cannot explain what happened until she releases me."

"Understood, though if you ever are at the liberty to say, do not leave me out."

"Aye, nor me," added Orik,

"Of course."

Roran then spoke to the commanders, "When the fires stop, see if there is anything we can salvage. I think the Varden need a break after what happened today. We will do a slow march to Dras Leona beginning in four days."

Roran then left the city and went back to his tent. He sighed. _How can I beat an enemy who is not limited by the questions of morality? This war is taking its toll on me and my morals._ He looked at the ring on his finger and felt the pulse pointing him south. He then thought, _So long as Katrina and our future child are in danger, I cannot falter. So long as Eragon is in danger, I cannot falter. So long as the Varden are in danger, I cannot falter._ He then added another thought. _For the future kingdom of Alagaesia, I cannot falter. _


	29. Chapter 29 : Jadeir

Jadeir

Arya awoke to see her mother and Eragon staring at her. She looked at her mother and saw her hands were not marked. She then looked at her right hand. A jade colored gedway ignasia had left its mark on her. She was shocked. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had become the next rider of the dragon order.

"You've become the next rider of the new order." Eragon said. It took a moment to let the idea sink in. In only a little over a year, the three eggs and hatched. Moreover, one of them had hatched for her.

Islanzadi had a look of shock and relief at the same time.

"Mother, what is wrong? You have not looked at me that way since that quarrel we had that separated us for 70 years. You are not upset that the dragon chose me and not you are you?"

"Arya, I am happy that you are the next rider. You will make a splendid rider. On top of that you already know how to use magic. We will not have to do as much training with you as we did with Eragon. You will only need to learn the ways of the riders from him, and other things he deems fit."

"That doesn't explain the look on your face."

"Did I ever tell you why I did not want you to bear Saphira's egg or accept the yawe? I believe I just yelled at you in anger and banished you."

Arya nodded.

"I should have explained my anger my daughter, I apologize." The queen said firmly.

"That was many ago, and we reconciled, now you were saying?" Arya spoke half amused.

The queen took a deep breath. "Arya, I had just lost Evandar, and I was afraid that I was going to lose you. I knew that ferrying the egg and being the representative of the Varden was going to put you in grave danger. Remember, when you accepted to be the elven representative of the varden, you were still very young, a teenager by elven standards. I was afraid like all mothers are for their kids safety. I thought you were being young and reckless. But also, I was afraid I would never see you again, which was why I was angry when you accepted the yawe against my will.

Now you are a rider. A rider, as you know, is very powerful. They are treated like a king or queen, and sometimes are even at a status higher than that. However, you must now take up the standard of bringing order and peace to the land. And at the moment, that means you need to help slay Galbatorix. I do not want to see my daughter killed by him." The queen paused for a moment as Arya nodded. She then began again.

"Arya, do you remember when you were still a child and I yelled at you to back to sleep one night?" Arya nodded again, "Arya, that was the night I learned of Evandar's death. After my outburst at you Vrael pointed out to me Evandar lived on in you. From that moment on I promised to my self that I would make sure you were never in danger. It was not you wanted, but it was what I wanted. I had forgotten when you were at a young age that you were your own person, not just my last memory of him." The queen finished her talk.

Arya saw Eragon stand by her now. Eragon then said in the ancient language, "Your highness, I promise to you as Arya's mate and as the elder rider I will not let anything happen to her. So long as I live, I will not let any harm befall her."

Islanzadi smiled and looked at Eragon. "Faolin once said oh so similar words to me Eragon when Arya decided to do what she did."

"Aye, but while I am sure he was one of the most skilled elves, he was not a dragon rider."

Arya's eyes watered a little. She wiped them when she remembered that Faolin had wanted her to move on. Eragon must of noticed because he looked at Arya and said, "I'm sorry if I said anything offensive."

"It is ok, I am with you now. Faolin wanted me to move on. And mother, he is right, Eragon is a dragon rider."

Islanzadi looked comforted. She then asked Eragon, "How and when do you intend to train her? Her dragon will not be able to return to the Varden for a while."

"I do not intend to return to the Varden for a time. I will speak with Roran on the matter. I do not think we will be needed until Dras Leona, and we will be combining forces there, so I do not need to return. I can remain here to train Arya and her dragon. I will train her the things only riders know. I wish I had more of Oromis' scrolls with me so I could help teach her the history. Also, Glaedr told me that he would help me teach the next rider. As for magic and the sword, we know Arya is equal to myself in each matter, so I will not need to train her in either."

Arya then saw Eragon look at her.

"Arya, you should really pick a name for him now."

Arya saw the dragon hatchling. It had just hatched and was starting to walk on its feet. It was more of a waddle. Arya was amused by seeing Saphira sniff him. She snorted.  
_  
Hrrrmph. I hope he grows big and strong fast. I do not like the idea of mating with a hatchling. It will make me look like a pedophile._

_You do call me little one Saphira._ Arya heard Eragon joke. She laughed. Arya was thinking. She then poked at Eragon's mind again.

_Yes my lady? _Arya chuckled for a moment at the thought.

_Don't call me that! I hate formalities! _A twinge of amusement appeared on Eragon's face as she thought that.

_Of course princess. _Eragon joked.

_Eragon! _Arya gently patted him on the shoulder.

_You will call me ebrithil or master, but not by my name._

_Eragon, stop fooling around!_

_Ok, sorry, what is it that you need?_

_I am trying to think of a name for him like you said. _Arya replied.

_It is up to you Arya, he is your dragon. Arya I sense something else. What's wrong?_

_I am not sure if I am up to it. _She was not sure if she wanted to be, or could live up to the roles of a dragon rider. Yes, she knew she was in a better position to be a dragon rider than most, but that did no mean she felt any more confident about being a rider. She was not heading into the job naive like Eragon had. She knew all the duties that come with her becoming a rider. She was not sure if she could fulfill all of them. Only with Eragon she could reveal this worry.

_What? You would make a great rider. Of that I am sure. _She felt Eragon's hand clasp her on the back in comfort.

_What makes me so special?_

_What made me special? I was just a farm boy living in a small village._

_Your father was a rider._

_And your parents were royalty, and your father one of the greatest spell casters of his time._

_What if I do not live up to the challenge?_

_You will do fine Arya. I know you can. I will be there to support you. And thank you._

_For what?_

_Now Saphira and I are not alone as the only free riders opposing the dark king. Our burden has become lighter because of you. Now go and pick a name for him._

_He's a nice shade of green, like a jade gemstone. What of Jadeir? It would fit perfectly as Saphira is named after a sapphire._

_Perfect as always love._ Arya kissed Eragon on the cheek.

"And what did I do to deserve that? Before it would have been a slap."

"With that attitude your about to get one." She smirked.

Arya was happy with Eragon. She could joke with him, be open with him, and just being around him made her happy. She hoped the same feeling would be between Jadeir and Saphira.

Arya then said, "I name my dragon Jadeir." She repeated the phrase in her mind to Jadeir.

"A wonderful name to match Saphira's my daughter." Islanzadi said.  
_  
Aye, a good name, though now this runt must match me in size and beauty._

"I can help with that. Murtagh told me a spell, that is not dark magic, that can make Jadeir grow twice as fast in mind and body. I have reviewed the words used. It should work. With your permission Arya?" Eragon approached Jadeir. Arya consented. She gave him energy as she knew he was still hurt from his torture.

Eragon muttered, a long, complicated spell and his palm grew very bright. It seemed like it took at least five minutes and Eragon started to shiver from the loss of strength. Arya felt Saphira pour even more energy into her rider. As Eragon was muttering the spell, Arya touched Saphira's mind.

_Saphira, aside from the fact he is small at the moment, are you happy with Jadeir?_

_I will need to wait to find out his personality. Right now he is still too small to talk. However, yes I am happy emerald eyes. I finally have a dragon whom may grow up to be my mate and to call my own as Eragon does with you._

_You get to be the mother of a whole race. Imagine that._

_Thats thinking a little too much into my future. I am a free dragon who roams the world, not a homebody._

_Of course Saphira.  
_  
Finally, the spell ended. While the spell would work progressively over time until Jadeir matched Saphira, Arya already noticed the effects. The small, waddling dragon had grown alot in size, and was now walking , Eragon fell on the ground, clutched his back, and screamed in pain.

"Eragon!" Arya ran to her love, concern in her eyes. _He had fainted again. The last time he did this was after Durza wounded him! But he hasn't had that problem in ages! Does he have a wound like Oromis had where now he cannot do spells requiring a lot of energy?_

"Mother, what is going on! He fainted the last time he used alot of magic too!" Concern was replaced with fear.

"I do not know my daughter, and fear not, I do not think it is like Oromis' condition. We should hurry him back to Gil'ead to discover what effects Galbatorix's torture had on him.

The three of them got on Saphira's back, Jadeir in Arya's needed to be dragged on as he was not conscious. They attached the sack of eldunari to Saphira's armor and they headed for Gil'ead.


	30. Chapter 30 : Old Pains

Old Pains

Saphira, Arya, Islanzadi, and Eragon finally had landed at the elven camp. Many elves were standing in bewilderment at the sapphire dragon's return. When she landed, the elves were crying with joy for two reasons. The first was they saw the return of their dragon rider. He was unconscious, and in Islanzadi's arms. The second reason for their cheers was because they were starting to notice Jadeir in Arya's arms. The camp looked just as majestic as when Arya had left it. The elves were so overjoyed with these two things they did not notice the concern in Arya's eyes or the fact that Eragon might have been unconscious because of his torture.

Islanzadi then signaled for two elves to bring her a stretcher. Two elves, a man and a woman of equal height, with silver hair, came. Islanzadi told them to bring Eragon to the healer's tent and have a look at him. They took Eragon to a tent next to the queen's. Arya noticed that Eragon and Arya's tents had been replaced with one large tent. She looked at her mother with surprise.

"Mother, what did you do to Eragon's tent and my tent?" Arya inquired with a little edge in her voice.

"Oh, I anticipated that the two of you would become mates after speaking with both of you. Also, now their is enough room for Saphira to put her head through the back. I simply used magic to tear down the walls near your two tents and then combined the two. You will see it is not that much different inside. Your not troubled by that are you? I can hear something in your voice."

"No, I'm just not sure if I like the idea of living in the same quarters as Eragon before this war is over." Arya said with the same tenseness.

"Arya, when this war is over, you will have to do it eventually, why not get used to it now? Besides, there is a difference between sleeping together, and lliving together." The queen replied.

"Of course."

Islanzadi then looked at Arya with maternal concern, "I can feel that you are still on edge about something my daughter, is it Eragon's possible wound?"

Arya nodded, concern and fear etched into her face. "Mother, Durza's wound nearly killed him spiritually. I could see the despair in his eyes in his whole being when he had it. He could barely do something as simple as practice his form with the sword. That wound all but killed him mentally. He felt like Galbatorix had already beat him. I will not be able to bear it if I see that Eragon again."

Islanzadi looked at Arya in her Emerald eyes. She could still see that Arya was leaving something out. She must have realized that it was something that Arya only wanted to say to Eragon. Islanzadi pointed at Jadeir and then said,

"Now then, we will have a report on Eragon later tonight. You can visit him then. In the meantime this is a time of celebration. The egg has hatched for you my daughter, and of all the people it could have hatched for you certainly were one of the best." Islanzadi then assembled the elves. She then yelled with a joyful voice, "Today we think nothing of depair! Nothing of fear! The final dragon egg has hatched for my daughter and our rider has returned! Today we celebrate!" The elves cheered.

All the elves were running around singing, dancing, laughing, and were full of joy. Some of them were drinking faelnirv to their hearts content. Some people were running up to Arya to ask if they could see Jadeir. She consented every time. The elf would look at Jadeir, and then put their hand on him and say something in elvish. While the words they spoke were in the ancient language, they did not imbue their words with magic. Other elves would go up to Arya and ask her tale on how she rescued Eragon from the dark king. She would sigh, consent, and then tell the tale, each time she told the story it became more tedious.

Arya was not celebrating. All she wanted was for it to become night time so she could see Eragon. She was recluse, and for most of the day was staying near her tent watching Jadeir walk around. She felt Saphira touch her mind.

_Saphira?_

_Emerald eyes, why aren't you celebrating with the other elves?_Curiosity was in Saphira's voice. _Is it because of Eragon?_

_Yes, though I do not want to say what I want to say to anyone but him._Arya replied, with the same worry she had been exhibiting the whole day.

_Arya, remember, Eragon and I share everything, what he will know I will eventually know. It is part of being a rider that rider and dragon will share everything. Eragon and I learned that the hard way during training with Oromis and Glaedr._ Arya smiled for a moment. She had forgotten about that. Her face went back to its worried self as she then said to Saphira.

_I am worried about what they did to Eragon in Uru'baen. What if the seithr oil they were pouring down his back somehow caused Durza's wound to reassert itself? What if his torture makes him have the same condition as Oromis? Or what if that seithr oil or the tip of Galbatorix's sword had some poison we did not know about? I did not say this to anyone, but when I was in Gil'ead as a prisoner, there was a rumor that Faolin was not killed by the arrow itself. The guards were saying that he died a painful death because the arrow was poisoned and hit him in the spine. Eragon's condition is on his back and Galbatorix clearly stabbed him there a few times._

Arya was on the brink of tears again. She then heard Saphira say,

_Emerald eyes, do not worry, I would know if our Eragon was in danger. Besides, wipe your tears. We are about to find out, the healers are approaching you._Arya saw the two elves which had brought Eragon to the healers tent go up to her. They nodded to her. Arya got up, and walked into the tent.

Arya saw that Islanzadi was already there. Arya was looking at Eragon. He was still unconscious. His toned muscles were black and blue. Bandaging was across his torso and back. His face had the same look of pain it had when he had passed out from using magic. Arya noticed numerous bottles to the left of him. She looked at Islanzadi. She had an indifferent look on her face, and Arya could not read off of it if the prognosis was good or bad. Islanzadi then spoke.

"Galbatorix's sword had poison laced on the edge of it. It was mostly meant to amplify the pain, but in extreme cases it can induce paralysis." Arya's fear shot through the roof. Islanzadi must have noticed. "Luckily the condition is reversible and we got Eragon here in time for that."

"Then why are you not pleased mother?" Arya asked, still unconvinced Eragon was ok.

Islanzadi then answered, "Galbatorix stabbed Eragon very close to his spine before he poured the seithr oil The oil reached Eragon's spine and it corroded a small part of his spine. It is mimicking the effects of Oromis' condition, but with much more severity. Unlike Oromis' condition, the effects are reversible." Arya looked at her mother, her face had not changed.

"You are still leaving something out." Arya started to say with irritation.

"Very well. Arya, the only way to heal Eragon is for us to grow back that portion of his spine. It will take at least two weeks and is extremely painful. Remember, Oromis' entire spine was damaged which was why we chose not to heal him as it would have taken thousands of years. Eragon's is only about an inch of damage. I did not want to tell you for fear of how you would react to seeing your loved one in the pain they are about to go through if they consent to the healing."

Arya's irritation was replaced by the fear that had been hovering over her all day. She was relieved that it was not life threatening, but at the same time afraid of the pain Eragon was about to go through. Arya then looked at her mother,

"Should we ask for his consent now?"

"Yes."

"Then let us wake him."


	31. Chapter 31 : Human

Human

Everything that had happened to Roran in the last year was going through his head. Galbatorix had taken his father away from him. Galbatorix had taken his wife away from him for a long time. Galbatorix had taken his future of a farm in Carvahall away from him. Galbatorix had taken away Carvahall. Galbatorix had taken away some of the villagers. And now, Roran decided Galbatorix's soldiers without pain hurting Nasuada were responsible for the unreasonable deaths within the Varden, and that Galbatorix was responsible for the unneccessary deaths in Belatona. _How can I beat a human without any morality and whom cannot die! He is driving me to the edge of insanity!_

Roran searched his barren commander's tent for a rock. It had been a few hours since the disaster at Belatona had ended, and the tent was set up in haste as Roran wanted to leave the site as soon as possible. The only three things in his tents were his unmade cot, a table which was full of maps describing the Empire's and Varden's movements, along with a running list of assignments given to commanders, and the mirror.

Roran found a stone, it was about the size of a fist. He had thrown his other stone at a cow in frustration. He sat on his cot, plopped the stone on the ground, and began his daily conversation with the rock.

"Stenr risa!" The rock did not answer him.

"Stenr risa!" The rock had an urge not to move.

Frustrated, Roran through the rock onto the dry grass outside his tent. The ritual had done little to get his mind off things. He then knew the one thing he could do. He wanted to speak with his wife. She always knew the right thing to say to comfort him. He was about to summon Carn, but remembered that his friend had died protecting him. He asked his guards to find a magician.

Five minutes later, Roran saw his guards returning with a large, plump dwarf. The dwarf looked as if he was wearing miniature magician robes.

"Stronghammer, how can I help you?"

"I wish to speak with my wife." Roran answered tersely.

"Alright, I will need to enter your mind to see an image of her, as I have never seen her." Roran felt him enter his mind, and he thought of the most beautiful picture of his wife. He exaggerated the luster of her hair, the softness of her cheeks, the twinkle in her eyes, and pictured her in the beautiful, blue lace dress that had been given to her for the wedding. "Aye, that will do." The magician then recited the spell which Roran did not bother to listen to.

As soon as the mirror showed Katrina's room in Surda, Roran motioned for the dwarf to wait outside with his guards until he finished talking. Katrina's room was very well furnished. It had a bed fit for a queen in the center. There was a table which she could use to write or to eat one, and a mirror obviously. It was surrounded with numerous flowers and candles. Roran saw that his wife was not there, but Gertrude was. "Hi Gertrude, is my wife there?"

Gertrude looked into the mirror, and replied happily, "Aye, she is. I will go get her."

"How is she Gertrude?" Roran asked with a paternal tone in his voice. He was of course, referring to how she was dealing with the pregnancy.

Gertrude had a twinkle in her eyes. "She is doing very well. It is one of the best pregnancies I have ever watched over. Even better than your mother's Roran. She had never complained once of any illness due to her pregnancy. The bulge in her belly is very low, I think it will be a boy."

Roran faked a smile, "Always making predictions on babies aren't you?"

"Of course, now I shall get your wife."

The time for which Roran needed to wait for Katrina seemed like hours. Roran so longed to speak with her after what had happened that day at Belatona. He needed to speak with someone that would help keep him sane. In reality, it was only five minutes until Katrina arrived. She was just as beautiful as the last time Roran saw her.

"How are you my love?" Roran asked Katrina, though Gertrude had already told him.

"I am doing well Roran." She said with a twinkle in her voice. "Gertrude says this is one of the easiest pregnancies she has ever watched over, and I am feeling fine. She thinks it will be a boy, though I will love a boy or girl equally." Katrina looked at Roran's rough, hard face. "Perhaps I should be asking you that question." Roran hesitated. He did not want to tell her the atrocity Galbatorix had just committed. Hearing such evil things would upset her and be bad for the baby. However, Roran knew she would be just as upset if he did not tell her what was wrong. Katrina must have realized this, and added, "Remember my love, my father was a butcher. I saw many animals die in Carvahall. You can tell me what is troubling you." Roran smiled for a moment before returning to his rough face. He loved the proof that Katrina always knew the right things to comfort him.

Roran then started, choosing his words carefully. "Katrina, there was a disaster at Belatona today. We took the city with ease, and of course we lost alot of soldiers, but Galbatorix did something that was malicious beyond belief. He killed innocent people Katrina! At the expense of trying to deal a crippling blow to the Varden. He tried to have the soldiers explode Belatona when all of us were in it, including everyone who lived in the city!" Roran then slammed his hammer on the desk with the maps. "How can I fight a human whom has no morals!"

Katrina looked at Roran with loving eyes. "First of all, Galbatorix is not human. He is a monster. He uses magic, and he is immortal. He does not subject himself to any morals. A human is mortal and subjects himself to a morale code which he never breaks. Do not give him the pleasure of being called human. Let people who are not humans fight people who are not humans. Let Eragon and the elves deal with Galbatorix. Concern yourself with human matters Roran, because you are one of the mightiest humans in Alagaesia. You assert yourself to a code, and you are a mortal being. It is for that reason you can never lift that stone with magic Roran. You are already becoming the most powerful human in all of Alagaesia. You slew the twins. You assisted your immortal cousin in slaying the creatures that were the Ra'zac, you brought the whole village of Carvahall to the Varden, you slew 193 soldiers, you rallied a broken army to victory, and you are leading the Varden to victory at the moment, all as a human. Never forget that."

Roran looked at Katrina, with the same tender eyes Katrina had shown her. "Thank you. I will end this war Katrina. So I can be with you when our child is born."

"Of course, now it is very late, you should rest."

The two of them kissed the mirror. It was a horrible replacement for Katrina's lips.  
"Ugh, I won't do that again!" Roran said with disgust.

Katrina laughed, "Neither shall I, good night my love, and be safe."

"I will."

Roran summoned the fat dwarf in to terminate the spell. He then told the dwarf he could leave. Roran felt more at peace after speaking with his wife. He went to his cot, and lay down. Tomorrow the army would start moving away from Belatona, and would then go to a slower march to match times with the elves when they reached Belatona. And then he drifted off to sleep on his cold, hard cot.

_He dreamed of himself and Katrina, and their child, on a farm in Carvahall. He saw the three of them just looking on with awe at the bumper crop of the farm. Then he saw a black dragon come and breathe fire on the crop and fly away._

_Curse you Galbatorix, we will kill you, either by my hammer or Eragon's flaming sword, you will learn that even an immortal can bleed._


	32. Chapter 32 : Helping a Rider

Helping A Rider

"Vakna" Eragon heard Arya say.

Eragon awoke. For a moment he was unsure of where he was. He realized he was lying down and on a stretcher. To his left, he saw numerous bottles of some tonic. To his right, he saw tools for surgery. The tools were of elven make, and were very elegant, and very sharp. Eragon saw he was the only patient in the medical tent. He was going through his thoughts, not sure why he was in the tent. Then he remembered. _I fainted as I was singing to Jadeir the spell that will help him grow. I felt a searing pain in my back like with Durza's wound. Is Durza's wound back!_ Eragon felt his back. He was relieved that he had no scar. He then searched for Saphira's mind.

_Saphira? What is wrong with me? Why am I in the medical tent?_Eragon was asking, fearful.

_Ask Arya and Islanzadi little one, they are standing in front of you._

Eragon looked up, and realized that Arya and Islanzadi were staring at him. Arya's emerald eyes seemed to look straight into Eragon's heart. "How are you Eragon?" Arya asked with concern.

"My back, it felt as if Durza's wound had returned." Eragon replied gruffly. "It was the same, searing pain I felt whenever I would try to overexert myself. I guess the adrenaline rush from Shruikan chasing us stopped me from feeling it the first time." Eragon noticed that Arya was still looking at him, fearful. "Arya, what is wrong with me?"

Arya seemed to hesitate to give an answer. She was about to speak when Islanzadi then said, "I will tell him my daughter, I understand it is painful to tell a loved one when something is wrong with them." Alarm raced through Eragon's body. Something was wrong with him.

Arya looked at her mother, and quietly said, "Thank you."

Islanzadi then looked at Eragon with a stern look on her face. "You have suffered a grievous wound, Eragon Shadeslayer." Fear shot through Eragon's face as he remembered Arya saying similar words after his fight with Durza. "Fear not, unlike with Durza's wound, which was healed by some unknown magic, this is curable."

Eragon was not convinced, as the queen had not given him a full explanation. _Why would she start off by saying what she said if this is curable?!_ "Your not saying something." Eragon said with a raspy voice.

Islanzadi sighed, and kept going in a monotone voice. "Galbatorix stabbed you very close to your spinal cord. Then, he poured seithr oil. The seithr oil corroded one inch of your spine. It has given you a condition similar to Oromis', but since Oromis' spine was only damaged, and not completely eroded, the seizures were less severe. While his entire spine was hurt in contrast to you completely losing an inch of spine, your injury causes more pain. When you use magic, or do anything strenuous, your body sends more neurons through your body. It is ok when it is a small stimuli, as the body can find ways around it. However, whenever the stimuli is strong, they rush through and get stuck at that hole in your spine, and everything overloads, causing the pain."

Horror shot through Eragon. "Do you mean I am going to become like Oromis?!"

Islanzadi responded cooly, "No, calm yourself Eragon. Since only a tiny portion of your spine has been injured, there is a way we can fix it."

"Then what are you waiting for!" Eragon yelled, completely forgetting he was talking to the queen of a powerful race.

_Eragon! Calm yourself in front of the queen! _Saphira advised Eragon.

Eragon did his best to twist his hand over his chest as an elven gesture of respect. "My apologies your highness. I should contain myself better, but why haven't you administered the cure yet?"

Islanzadi had a hint of sadness in your face. "You do not need to apologize Eragon, you are in a very painful situation. Also, we have not administered the cure because we want your consent?"

"Consent? Why? What is so dangerous about the cure?"

"The only way to cure your ailment is to grow back that one inch of your spine. We elves have found ways to grow back certain organs, but not all body parts and limbs. One of them happens to be the spine. Unfortunately, it takes a long time and is very painful. This is why we did not heal the Mourning Sage."

Eragon sighed. He had just been put through a few days of torture. He did not want to go through even more. However, he also knew that he could not continue living as a cripple. "How long will the process take?"

Islanzadi seemed to look even more concerned at what she was about to say. "The cure will take at least two weeks. I should have made myself more clear about the pain. When your spine is growing back, you will not be able to move from your bed. You may feel sudden shots of pain at random occurrences. However, if you do attempt to even get out of bed, or move much save for speaking or eating, you will feel pain like you did when you sung to Jadeir."

"Two weeks?! What if Galbatorix attacks again?! He showed that he was not afraid to attack us about a week ago!"

_Eragon, your shouting again._

"Then we will have no choice but to fend him off as best we can. We may not be as strong as a dragon rider, but we are still a powerful race. We are ready to die protecting our only hope at defeating the dark king." Islanzadi answered with a hint of pride.

"Your highness-"

"Blast would you stop calling me highness?! We are family now." Islanzadi said uncharacteristically.

Eragon was curious at the queens sudden change of heart. _It is like I can open up any cold hearted women._ He thought amusingly.

"Fine then, Islanzadi, you know I cannot allow that. Even in my weakened state I am still the only person who can oppose Galbatorix." Eragon said sharply.

"Eragon please..." Arya had not spoken for a long time. She spoke with the utmost concern for her mate, "let us help you for once."

"Arya, I cannot let anyone get hurt, you know this, I-" Eragon felt the hammer on his necklace begin to burn. He felt energy ebbing way from him by the second. Someone was trying to scry him, most likely Galbatorix. Sweat started to trickle down Eragon's face quickly and the hammer was taking away his energy quickly. Eragon knew that if he didn't do anything quick he would have another seizure. He braced for the pain that was about to come.

It never came. He felt a surge of energy come into him from Arya and Islanzadi. After a moment, the person attempting to scry him gave up. He looked at the two women who had prevented him from suffering. He was more than thankful for their intervention. "Eka elrun ono."

Arya looked at Eragon again. "Eragon, you have put the world on your soldiers. Please, let us help you carry it. Galbatorix is probably busy healing himself and Shruikan from the burns they suffered. Besides, we can hold him off if he comes to us in these two weeks. Trust me Eragon please. You are not alone. Let us help you as you have helped my mother and myself get over our losses."

Eragon looked at Arya sadly, "Arya, I am alone. I am the only rider whom opposes the dark king."

"No, you are not alone." Arya showed him her right hand to remind him she was a rider now as well. Eragon gave her a smile. He had forgotten that she had become a rider. Jadeir glided into the room onto Arya's shoulder. "Eragon, Onr iet breoal. Let us help you."

Eragon looked at both women. She then looked at Arya again. Her crushed pine cone sent permeated throughout the room. Eragon was thankful that Arya was there to bear all of his troubles with him. He loved her more than she could imagine. _She is right, they are both my family now. Arya is my mate, and Islanzadi her mother. Saphira?_

_Yes little one?_

_Do you think I should give my consent?_

_I think you should little one. Arya can ride me if Galbatorix comes, and we will have many elves helping us. Besides, Shruikan is no match for me, no matter how big he is._ He heard her snort outside the tent.

Eragon sighed. The three females had won. "Alright, I give my consent to grow back one inch of my spine. What must I do?"

Islanzadi replied, with newfound vigor. "First, we need to get you back to your tent. Afterwards, you need to drink one tonic to the left of you each day we grow your spine back. It will help with the growth, and will help prevent some of the pain. Arya then will then sing a long, complicated spell which will help the spine grow."

Islanzadi and Arya each got on one side of Eragon and put one arm over their shoulders as they brought the hobbled rider to his tent. Eragon noticed for the first time that his and Arya's tents had been combined. He smiled. Arya must have noticed because she smirked and joked, "Do not get any ideas noble rider." Eragon was surprised by Arya's implied crude humor. As they got to his cot, he then said,

"Arya, I may be crippled for two weeks, but you and Jadeir are going to need to start training immediately."

"And how do you expect to do that my crippled loved one?" Arya said playfully.

"You shall see." _Hrrmph. Glaedr's going to have to help me with this one._


	33. Chapter 33 : The First Five Days

The First Five Days

Eragon sighed. It was the night of the fifth day since he had started the painful road to recovery. He could not do much in his weakened state. He could sit up in bed, he could eat, he could talk, but anything that would cause him to stand would cause immense pain. He stared around his and Arya's tent. Their beds and belongings were on opposite sides. In the center, there was a table for two, and a large mirror. Everything in Arya's room seemed a shade of green, while everything on Eragon's side was a hue of blue. In the center lay the golden lilly that Arya had rescued from Helgrind. It had grown since Eragon's rescue, and a second bud was starting to bloom.

Eragon was bored. Most of the day when he was not dealing with pain he would spend meditating. He would look at the world by peering through the eyes of his surroundings. However, this was a poor substitute for actually seeing anything. Eragon then realized there was something he could do. He could write. He used his mind to search for Blodhgarm, who had arrived on the final day of Oromis' funeral while Eragon was captured. He asked for ink and scrolls. He did his best to prop himself up as well as he could without triggering a seizure but still write. The blue haired, wolf looking elf came in and deposited the supplies near Eragon and left. Satisfied, Eragon picked up the quill, and began to write. He was recording what had transpired the first five days of his healing process.

_The first five days_

_I have done nothing but sit in my blue bed the last five days. I spend most of my day either talking with Arya when she is not training, conversing with Saphira when she is not flying or hunting, and looking at the world through my surroundings. I have noticed that squirrels are easy to scare . They see the world as a very large, dangerous place. It must be because they are so little. The eagle soars around and is a proud bird, almost like a miniature dragon. It flys around like it is the king of the sky, and if it weren't for dragons or the beasts in the Beor Mountains then they would be. The rabbit seems surprisingly fast at repopulating itself. I have sensed more and more rabbits all the time. The trees seem to be displeased with me. It must be because of what Saphira did to the Menoa Tree. I still fear what her request shall be. Perhaps she will banish me from the land. Either way, that twinge in my lower abdomen must have been for some reason. Perhaps it was just a reminder of her request._

_These five days I have spent contemplating what Solembum told me about the vault of souls and the rock of Kuthian. I still do not have any idea what they are. Oromis and Arya did not know. Perhaps Glaedr might, but he and Oromis shared everything as they had taught me and Saphira too. Perhaps the wild dragons made a secret stockpile of eldurnari there as a fail safe incase the elves found a way to work around the treaty or if their dragon riding counter parts turned on them. Perhaps it is a way to access souls within the void. Or perhaps it is some talisman or artifact that is more powerful than an eldurnari. Either way, I do not know._

_This had brought me to think of an event that happened while I was coming back from Helgrind. What was Tenga looking for? I have not thought much about it until now as I did not have the time. The secret to the elements of the earth. Could he be searching for the true name of the ancient language or the true name of magic?! If he is, then it may be better to stop him before he finds out. Or perhaps he will die before he does discover the name. No one has discovered it ever since the Grey Folk made the name, so why would he? Though Angela did say he was adept at answering all the questions which he asked himself. Wait! That Ra'zac said that Galbatorix had almost found the name. Was it my name? If it was the true name of the ancient language which the Ra'zac thought of then I must recover quickly._

_I have been in and out of pain the last few days. I can feel the tingling sensation in my lower back. Even though I do my best not to move around I still feel the pain from the regrowing of the spine. The pain is slightly worse that that which Durza's wound had subjected me to. Arya has sung the supplemental spell which will help regrow my spine the last five days. Her voice is beautiful. It is perfect. No sound can describe the elegance of her voice, not the sound of a dove, nor the roar of a dragon. How I love her. She completes me. I truly hope that our romance outlasts empires. The two women in my life, Saphira and Arya, have been taking some of the pain away from me when I have a seizure at their own risk. No words can describe the thanks I have for them for doing that. It seems like yesterday that Saphira was a small hatchling and Arya was the lonely warrior. How different it is now. Saphira is a big, proud, sapphire dragon. The most elegant of animals, and the future mother of her race. Arya, in my opinion, is the most beautiful woman of Alagaesia. She had opened up to me, and I treasure that Arya which I see. I am so happy to see her finally break out of her mourning._

_I have not spoken with Roran since that campnight. Luckily he has not gotten himself into any trouble. The last I heard from him they were marching on Belatona, and there was an attempted coup. I hope there were no magicians in Belatona given the shortage of magicians among the Varden. Hopefullly they are ok, as soon as they unite with the elves at Dras Leona they will be ok on the magician front. As for the council of elders, I know not what to do. A council consisting of each of the races perhaps._

_I am surprised that Galbatorix has not attacked us yet. He clearly showed that he is not afraid to show his face. I wonder if that means he found what he was looking for after not leaving Uru Baen all these years. Perhaps he will not leave again until he finds out my true name. For that matter I am surprised he has not tried to engage the elves on an open field in a battle. Is he afraid of the might of the elves? Or is he concerned that they may be hiding another dragon rider?_

_Arya has begun her training as a rider. At the moment, Jadeir's mind and body are still too young to learn anything even with the spell Murtagh taught me. In my stead, Arya has been singing it to him once a day. He has grown at an alarming rate. I think that when he has finally matured into an adult he will be bigger and more muscular than Saphira was when she finally breathed fire. I can already see the spikes on him starting to form. We decided that we will start training him the moment he learns to talk fluently in the simple language. Arya's skills with the sword are sufficient as are her skills with magic. At the moment I cannot teach her much as alot of things pertain to both herself and Jadeir. When I spoke with Glaedr, he agreed to help me with the history of the riders and dragons. I observed Arya through mental images the levels of the rimgar she was in. Being a woman, and an elf. She is excelling in that department, even better than myself. She is ahead of me by a level. When she finishes I ask her to go into the forest near our tents, and meditate for half an hour, and to come back to me if she cannot hear anymore. She has yet to return before the half hour I alloted her. However, she is learning quickly, she is not making the same mistakes I did when I would only focus on the ants or some other thing. She is trying to be aware of everything. I think she will accomplish that feat soon. Perhaps even before I finish healing._

_I hope that this wound heals sooner than later, as I grow impatient._Eragon stopped as he smelt the scent of crushed pine cones enter the room. He saw his mate enter the room. She was wearing a sapphire blue dress. She brought with her some faelnirv, one of Eragon's tonics, and some bread and fruit. Eragon looked at her shining emerald eyes.

"You look beautiful Arya Svit Kona." She smiled,

"And you look like an old man Eragon Elda, writing away like you are." She kissed him on the forehead. "Now what is it that you are writing about?" She took the scroll recording what his thoughts were from the last five days.

Eragon then said, "While the old man is in bed he needs something to do you know. When you and Saphira are whoever knows where it gets bored. I need to do something." Arya spent a moment looking over what Eragon wrote. During this time Eragon felt the earth shake. Saphira had returned. As Arya read what Eragon wrote he munched on the food Arya brought him and conversed with Saphira.

_How went your hunt?_

_Wonderful, I found three large bucks. They were old and needed to be put out of their misery. And how were you today? I see you wrote a long novel?_

_I needed to do something to keep my self from getting bored. Maybe tomorrow I will make a few more fairths._

_Do not over do it Eragon. Too much magic may cause you pain._

_I know. Has Jadeir begun to speak fluently yet?_ Eragon inquired.

_He can finally say Arya's name, but no, he cannot speak yet. Even with Murtagh's spell he is growing at an alarming rate. Perhaps the eldurnari did something to him._

_Perhaps._ Eragon noticed that Arya had finished reading what Eragon had written. She kissed him again and pointed out to him the portions on her training and how he loved her so much.

"Your so sweet." Arya moved the tonic to his lips so he could drink it.

"If I'm so sweet then why do you punish me with this pain?" Eragon replied jokingly

"So that you can actually get out of bed and do something, now drink up." Eragon reluctantly drank the tonic. Thankfully the elves had mastered the art of making medicines taste ok unlike humans. It tasted like the sweetest blueberries. Eragon then felt a searing pain in his back and blacked out.

An hour later, Eragon awoke. He saw Arya. Sweat was trickling down her soft boned face. Eragon knew that she had done her best to divert some of his pain to her. Eragon sensed that Saphira had done the same thing. "Eka elrun ono." He whispered to Arya.

Arya began singing the song which would help heal his back. As she sang, Eragon drank some of the faelnirv to help ease the pain within him. As Arya sang, Eragon drifted into his waking dreams.


	34. Chapter 34 : The Next Four Days

The Next Four Days

It was the night of the 9th day since Eragon agreed to the healing process. He was propped up and sitting on his sapphire bed, chewing on a dandelion leaf. Saphira was out hunting and Arya was talking with her mother. Eragon looked at the fairths he had created. They were all sitting near Arya's golden lilly. The second bud had now opened and there were two flowers glowing from the lilly, each with a sapphire center. Eragon then picked up his scroll and quill, and began to write.

_I am now nine days into the healing process. Hopefully I only have 5 more days before I can get out of this bed. I have not moved in ages. On top of that, I have not been in contact with Roran. Who knows what has been going on the Varden. I wonder if Nasuada is still alive or if Roran has found more magicians. I never even got to speak with Orik yet. I want this injury to be healed. I can sense my spine becoming more complete. However, it is still in a very fragile state. I risk reinjuring it if I attempt to do anything stupid. At least now I can do some things with magic without hurting myself, one of which happens to be fairth making. Each of the four days since I realized I had the power to do so I made a fairth._

_The first fairth I made was of Brom. His rough, rugged look, and his rough, long hair. I made him look like what I thought he would look like when he was younger. On his right hand his gedway ignasia was shining. To his left was his Saphira. She was roughly the size of my Saphira, but was a much lighter hue of blue than my Saphira. Brom had Aren on his right ring finger, and to his right was how I pictured Selena. I copied her verbatim from the fairth Oromis gave me. However, I altered it so that the flower was blue, and she was holding hands with Brom. The couple looked like they were in love._

_The second fairth I made was of my cousin, Roran. He had a full beard, and also had a rough look on his face. He was wearing simple farmers cloths. His hammer was no where in sight. Behind him was a farm which was booming with a wheat crop. Instead of holding a hammer Roran had a scythe near him to cut the crop with. The sun was setting in the picture. To his right, I placed Katrina. Katrina was also wearing simple garments. She had a twinkle of luster in her copper hair. In her arms was a baby. From the distance which I placed it the gender of hte baby is unidentifiable._

_The third fairth I made was one of the partners of my life, Saphira. I remembered the day we were flying and swimming across Leona Lake. The sun was reflecting off of the water of the lake. It reflected again off of her bright scales amplifying the beauty of her scales. On the bottom of the lake was a reflection of Saphira and I. Saphira was smaller than she was now. I made myself look as I did when I was human. Zar'oc was upon my hip. I still remember how care free we were back then, before we accepted the mantle of being the lead rider and the only rider of the Varden. Until Arya's egg hatched at least._

_The fourth fairth I made today. It was another fairth of the love of my life, Arya. Our favorite setting had always seemed to be a campfire. She was sitting down, pretzel legged. She was wearing her favorite, forest green dress. She was barefoot. On her right hand was the gedway ignasia. Her eyes twinkled with an emerald shine. Her dark her was shining. On her right shoulder was a small, dragon hatchling. It was perched upon her letting out a little roar. She was smiling. This was the Arya I knew now. An Arya which was intelligent, wise, but also at time carefree. In front of her there was a campfire. Behind her was a tent. Off center and bottom right I had placed myself, now looking like an elf. He had a sapphire blue tunic on, and had Brisingr on his hip and Aren on his finger. He was looking deep into Arya's eyes. His arm was reaching out to Arya's, presenting her with a golden lily. Now that we are mates, I wish to always have a picture of her near me. It is a shame that I could not see her for who she was in Ellesmera._

_After thinking about the rock of Kuthian, I am starting to wonder what my true name was. Curious though. I only said three words for Sloan. Galbatorix was nearly saying whole sentences when trying to guess my true name. Perhaps I have more words since I have a more complicated life. I wonder how close Galbatorix actually was. Thinking Morzan was may father must have thrown him off immensely._

_Jadeir was starting to learn bits and pieces of the human language. However, he often still would communicate with Arya using images and smells instead of the language. In the four days since I last wrote, he has grown to big to sit on Arya's shoulder. Arya has grown closer to meditating until she can hear no more. She might finish it very soon. We had not told her any history of the riders yet because Jadeir still was not fluent in language. After talking with Glaedr about lessons, we decided that even though Arya knew about eldurnaries, that they would not reveal to her the full extent of them until her bond with Jadeir was stronger. I had given her a crash course with minimal information in Feinster._

_Saphira and I were contemplating if Jadeir's growth was more than just Murtagh's spell. It turns our that there indeed was something after Saphira asked her parents about the subject. They explained that the elder eldurnari all had an urge to use magic. They decided to bestow upon Jadeir the ability to grow faster physically and mentally. It had taken Saphira a few weeks to speak, and Jadier had almost done it._

_The pain has not subsided one bit, I am still in great pain. I hope my pain will end._Arya returned from talking with Islanzadi. She looked at Eragon who had finished writing.

"Another novel?"

"Yes, I am getting cooped up in here, I grow impatient." Eragon said tersely.

" Do not worry Eragon, just hold on a little bit longer." Arya noticed the new fairth near Eragon. She picked it up and saw it was her. She looked at Eragon again. She kissed and hugged him. "It's beautiful Eragon."

"Arya, if you wish to trigger a seizure, then do hug harder." Eragon said grunting.

Arya pulled away. "Sorry." She then picked up the fairth to put it near the others. Eragon then heard Arya say somthing.

"Eragon, it is like your whole family has been put into pictures." She said with a smile. She turned the table so that Eragon could see it. She was right. His whole family was there smiling on that counter. He wished times could be like that.

Arya repeated the ritual of having Eragon drink the tonic and then singing to him. This time, the seizure occured after she sang. Eragon stirred after the song and saw Arya seizure had been more painful and had grown back more of his spine. It had taken a lot out of Eragon. Eragon had a look of despair on his face. He was not sure how many more days he could bear the seizures without doing anything. He then said, "Enough for one day, let us rest."

Arya did something uncharacteristically. She went into Eragon's bed, and cuddled near him. She did not want to leave his side that night. Eragon was pleased to feel the warmth of her body and the smell of crushed pinecones near him. He smiled as he went into his waking dreams. His family was all around him with Saphira, who was outside and had returned from a hunting trip.


	35. Chapter 35 : Three Days More

29The Next Three Days

Arya was busy doing her best to converse with her baby dragon. She would flash an image, and then associate it with a word. She would flash an image of a big, bright, sapphire dragon and would say with her thoughts _Your teacher, Saphira._ Then, she would flash an image of Saphira into Jadeir's mind to see how he would react. Unfortunately, he responded back by sending her a different image of Saphira. As she did this more often though using other images and such she started to have more success teaching him. Jadeir had grown immensely. He was far too big to rest on Arya's shoulder now. His muscles were starting to become more defined. His jade colored scales were starting to shine more in the sun. He was almost big enough for Arya to ride on.

The last 12 days of Eragon's healing process, Arya had spent training Jadeir and herself. She was training Jadeir how to speak fluently. At first, he would talk using words and images. On the 12th day since Eragon began his healing process, and the 12th day since Jadeir hatched, Jadeir was finally able to construct simple sentences. She had also spent time healing the partner of her life, Eragon. It pained her to see the pain he was in every day. Every day he knew he was closer to being able to move around normally, and every day the pain in his eyes grew more. However, their relationship was also growing ever stronger. She loved the fairth which he had made of her. It focused more on the person that was Arya, not her body. She was for the most part, much happier than she had been ever since Faolin had died. Currently, Arya was in deep meditation within the forest, attempting to hear until she could hear no more as she had the last few days.

Her meditation was interrupted by a sapphire dragon landing. Arya heard Jadeir contact her through there dragon rider bond for the first time. Before then it had always been Arya contacting Jadeir.

_Arya, Saphira is here!_

_I know Jadeir, come with me to greet her._

Arya turned around to see her dragon near. He licked her on the face and proceeded to walk with Arya to where Saphira had landed. The blue dragon looked majestic as she landed. The dragon turned around, and saw Arya and Jadeir. She walked up to them, and put her snout over Jadeir to greet him, and then did the same thing with Arya.

_Hello emerald eyes. How is Jadeir?_

_I can talk now you know._ Jadeir snorted. Arya laughed. Her dragon was becoming witty, just like Saphira.

_Fine then. How are you Jadeir._

_I..am..well. But I am hungry._

_Here, I brought you a deer carcass._ She picked up a deer with her mouth and dropped it by Jadeir.

_Thank you. When do I learn to hunt?_

_Now that you know how to talk, you will fly with me tomorrow. As now you know how to communicate using language, we will also begin your training._ Saphira then addressed Arya. _Arya, how is little one?_

_Eragon is still in a great amount of pain. I will check up on him now. It is time for his tonic anyways._Arya sang the song of growth to Jadeir, and went into the tent. She saw Eragon propped up on his blue bed, writing away as he had the last few days. He looked at Arya. Arya could see the pain that was radiating from his body. Each inch of his body looked tired and haggard, as if it were waiting for the pain to stop. Eragon's eyes screamed pain.

Arya had done all she could to ease his pain. It pained her to be the one who was doing the treatment. The last few days as the pain had increased since his treatment was almost over she had been more and more reluctant to give him the treatment. She then wordlessly picked up what Eragon had been writing and skimmed over it like she had the last two entries.

_The last three days have been the most painful by far. It is almost twice that of the pain I felt from Durza's wound. I am not sure if I will be able to bear it these final days. Islanzadi said that it would take at least two weeks. I could be here much longer than that..._

_Arya told me that Jadeir finally was able to speak fluently. It appears I can now begin more advanced training, by which I mean telling the two of them that which only a rider has grown really close to completing the meditation within the forest. Soon all she will need to know is the history of the riders which was only known to us..._

_It frustrates me I have not spoken with my cousin in the last 12 days. I know his ring has not contacted me and someone would have told me if something bad had happened within the Varden, but the last time I did not speak with him this long was when I went on that near pointless trip to Farthen Dur. I would also like to personally know what are his plans for the Varden..._

_I made a new fairth today. Arya mentioned to me the other day that it seemed like my family was in pictures now. Despite cruel acts he has done, Murtagh is still my brother. He may have slain my masters, but he was controlled by Galbatorix. He may have slain Hrothgar, but maybe he was controlled. All I know is he redeemed himself in his soliloquy before I was forced to kill him, and by the giving of the eldurnaries and egg..._

_Inspite of all my pain, Saphira and Arya have been by my side everyday. Each of them know the amount of pain I am in. Each of them have done everything in their power to take some of that pain away from me. I love them, though they already know that. I wonder how I will ever be able to make this up to Arya. It must pain her to be the one giving the pain to myself..._ Arya finished skimming his entry. She looked to the left of Eragon and saw the fairth of Murtagh. It was a very depressing fairth. The fairth screamed misery. Every inch of it did. Thorn was in the background, a confused expression on his face. Murtagh was standing in front of him with a hood over his head. In his right hand was Zar'oc, glowing red. He had a scowl on his face. There was a thunderstorm in the background of the painting and a shadow seemed to loom over Murtagh. Arya realized Eragon had put his pain into the form of art.

She then picked up the tonic, brought it to Eragon's lips. His lips seemed to quiver with fear at the approach of the bottle. A tear fell from Arya's eye, she pulled the tonic away, slammed it down, and said quietly, "I can't."

Eragon looked at her with concern."You can't what?"

"I am so sorry Eragon for putting you through this pain. I cannot make myself see you scream in pain and pass out again. I cannot bring myself to make you drink the tonic again." She whispered with a hint of her own pain.

Eragon caressed Arya on the face. Arya looked at him. She could still see the pain in his eyes, but he fought it, he then said to her, "Arya, you know you must do it. It is the only way we can defeat him. And this pain will be nothing compared to the pain I would suffer daily if I did not under go this. This pain is nothing compared to the pain I would be in to see him win. Please Arya, you must do it. I can see your pain as you see mine."

Arya fought her heart with all of her strength and poured the tonic down Eragon's throat. She heard him scream. She then entered his mind and funneled as much pain into her as she could without passing out. It was an immense amount of pain. She could feel Saphira as well drawing out some of the pain.

30 minutes later, Eragon awoke. Arya was on her knees, panting and sweating from taking away the amount of pain she had. She then felt a surge of energy go through her. She turned around and saw that Eragon had funneled energy into her somehow. She looked at him with shock. The energy possibly could not have come from himself.

"How did you-"

"Later, part of your training." He said with a smile.

Arya let the topic be. She kissed Eragon gently on the lips. She sang the song which would help Eragon's spine heal. When she was finished, she was exhausted from the day, and went to Eragon's side in his bed and went to sleep.

When she and Eragon awoke, the first thing she did was walk over to the mirror, and pull it to the foot of Eragon's bed, she turned it so it was facing Eragon.

"What are you doing?"

"Letting you look at yourself after you haven't shaved in 12 days. No, I am letting you speak with your cousin. Draumr Kopa."

And then Roran appeared in the mirror.


	36. Chapter 36 : Sounds of Joy and War

Sounds of Joy and War

Roran was pacing around his tent. A map was on the table. He had ordered the Varden on a slow march to Dras Leona. They spent all the time in the world getting supplies from villages, recruiting, and taking anything they found useful. The empire had not done anything to impede the Varden's march yet, as they had twice on the march to Belatona. The war effort was going well. After taking Dras Leona, no major city stood between The Varden and Uru Baen. On top of that, The elves were supposed to unit with the Varden there. Dras Leona was the third easiest to defend city besides Uru Baen and Teirm.

As he thought about that, Roran's thoughts drifted to Eragon. Nasuada had only given him two weeks with the elves. Even with his capture which had not been made public, he still had not returned. It was starting to worry him. It had been about two weeks since he had last spoken with Eragon. He also knew though that Murtagh and Thorn were dead. However, he really wished he had a rider in the ranks to help him.

Roran stopped pacing when he saw the mirror in his tent start to show Eragon. What Roran saw shocked Roran. He saw Eragon in bed, with Arya by his side, with his back heavily bandaged. Eragon was unkempt and unshaven. He looked like hell to Roran. Roran approached the mirror. He was finally going to get an explanation on why Eragon had not returned.

"Eragon, what the hell happened to you? You look like Saphira just stomped over you!"

Eragon replied in a very rough voice. "Galbatorix's torture injured my spine, the elves have been treating it the last 2 weeks. The treatment has been very painful. I should be in good health soon."

"Ahh, that explains alot. Did his torture do anything permanent?" Roran asked with concern.

"No, aside from the spinal damage, there should be no lingering effects." Eragon answered. He then asked Roran, "I see you are on the march again, and I assume it is too Dras Leona. What has happened since the last time we spoke?" Roran knew Eragon did not know what happened at Belatona.

"Eragon, Belatona was a trap. When we attacked the city and were taking it with ease. When we reached the keep, we saw it loaded with explosives and evacuated. Galbatorix killed his own men." Roran saw the shock in Eragon's face. He suspected Eragon was about to have an outburst before Arya reminded him that if he did anything he might have a seizure. Roran then continued. "With Belatona in ruins, we began our march to Dras Leona. We are marching as slow as we can, building up our strength as we go. We our taking our time, marching only 3 miles a day. We want to time our march with when the elves arrive."

Eragon then nodded and replied, "How goes the situations with the council and spell casters in the Varden?"

"We have decided that we would make a council of Alagaesia, consisting of representatives of all the races when the war was over. As for the spell casters situation, I have the whole army trying to lift stones. I have not seen any results yet."

"Luckily the elves are the best magicians among anyone, and they will be there at Dras Leona." Eragon replied.

Roran nodded in agreement. He then gave a serious look to Eragon. "Eragon, when do you and Arya expect to return to us? Orrin and Orik are beginning to grow impatient on an explanation from me about how you were captured, and you should have been here a few days ago. I cannot fend off there questions much longer."

"I do not intend to return until we meet at Dras Leona."

"WHAT! Eragon! We need you here!" His cousin replied slamming his hammer. "Our numbers have been decreasing! While we have near 12,000 dwarves among us, our number of new recruits have only brought us up to 3,000. That is still short of our numbers before the ambush! If the empire attacks us-"

"Roran I have a more important mission." Arya showed her palm across the connection. "I must train Arya and her dragon as much as I can before we face him. It is my number one priority. On top of that I do not know how long it will be until I am completely healed. I was told I would take at least two weeks two heal, and maybe longer. It is easier to train her among the elves at the moment as I can have elven scholars help me so long as I am here. Among the Varden we would be too busy healing people and giving blessings."

Roran's heart soared at the news that there was a new rider among those resisting Galbatorix. It was even better that it was Arya, as Roran knew she was powerful. He wanted to run out and yell to the Varden the news. He lifted his hammer and let out a cry of joy. "Can I tell the Varden?" He inquired.

"Yes, but do not tell them of my injury. Tell them that Shadeslayer is busy training the new rider, the other Shadeslayer. It should increase morale and maybe even boost recruitment. I believe that would be a sufficient answer to Orik and Orrin's constant inquisition on my whereabouts. How is Nasuada by the way?" Eragon asked with concern.

"She is still bedridden. the healers are saying that she is healing very slowly. However, the trial of the long knives amplified the amount of time it would take for her to heal as she was already wounded. They say I am in charge for the long haul. Eragon when can we expect the elves to reach Dras Leona?"

Eragon had to think for a minute. It was Arya who answered. "We are waiting for Eragon's wound to completely heal before we begin marching. Once we start marching we will be able to reach Dras Leona quickly. Elves can march faster and for longer amounts of time in the day."

"Very well. How are you two by the way?" Roran asked with a curious look on his face. Eragon and Arya looked at each other for a minute. Arya put an arm around Eragon as Eragon replied cheerfully,

"We are fine and happy. How is Katrina?"

Roran answered with a glow in his voice at the sound of his wife's name. "The last I heard her pregnancy was proceeding very well. She is not in any pain or sickness."

"That is good." A thought then came to Roran. He had been thinking about it for a while but had been forgetting to ask Eragon about it.

"Eragon, Angela told you your fortune yes?"

Eragon had a surprised look on his face. "Yes she did, why?"

"Because when she told my fortune one of the things she told me was she needed to brush up on her signs as she might have misread one of yours." A wave of fear, shock, concern, and excitement all brushed across his cousin's face at the same time. 'What?"

"Nothing. It's just that her fortune has been truthful so far."

"Fair enough, Eragon were about to start about marching. Be careful." The spell terminated. Roran picked up his hammer. The dwarves had reinforced his hammer with their own dwarven style of weapon making. The weapon seemed slightly lighter, but also packed more punch in it. The weapon also looked more elegant. Orik had also given Roran armor that was fit for a king. Only two other people had once been given that style of armor: Ajihad and Eragon. The armor was shining, and had etchings in gold. Roran donned his dwarven armor and left the tent. He saw the army assembled. He stood beside Orik and Orrin. He then murmured to them, "Today you will finally get an explanation to Eragon's absence. The Varden and yourself better be pleased.

"This had better be a good explanation."

"Aye, we need one."

Roran then got on Snowfire so he could survey the Varden. He paced back and forth as he spoke.

"As some of you may have noticed, Eragon has not been here the last few weeks. Before we march, I give you an explanation." The Varden were silent. "Shadeslayer has been busy training the other Shadeslayer. The third egg has hatched for Arya, and we now have two riders to oppose the lone king. You wonder why Murtagh has not attacked us? Over two weeks ago Eragon vanquished him! He is no more!" Roran had forgotten his oaths only prevented him from saying anything about Eragon's capture.

The Varden and the dwarves around roared in excitement. Swords and hammers clanged on shields and chestplates. Warriors of the urgals roared a cry of victory as the humans yelled in joy. Roran heard Orik yell, to the dwarves, "Hrothgar has been avenged! Just as Eragon promised!" The dwarves cheered even louder." Roran then continued.

"The next time we shall see Eragon shall be at the walls of Dras Leona. There Dras Leona will quiver in fear at the arrival of two riders!" The Varden continued to roar as one. "The sooner we reach Dras Leona the better! Now march!" The Varden began to march slowly. Orik and Orrin approached Roran.

"A wonderful explanation, though why was I left out on this wonderful discovery?!" Orrin asked. He was clearly irritated that he had been left out of another decision or he thouht.

"I did not know myself until a minute ago." Roran said cheerfully, though he left out that he had known of Murtagh's death for a time now.

"A wonderful day indeed, news of the death of the one who slayed Hrothgar and the hatching of a new dragon!" Orik said gleefully.

"Aye, recruitment levels will soar." Orrin said.

The three leaders continued to talk cheerfully. The day had only begun and it was already turning out to be a good day. The sun was glowing with pride. There was no cloud in sight, and the land was not rough. It was easy to march onwards.

The day soon took a turn from the worse, as up ahead Roran heard a sound growing stronger. it was repeating. He was starting to grow irritated by it. It was like a bug buzzing near someone's ear or a the single cloud in the sky on a sunny day.

"What is that!" He said tersely.

"I do not know." Orik and Orrin answered.

Roran thought about it for a moment and realized what it was. His smile then turned to a scowl as he drew his hammer. "Assemble the troops into battle formations, Orik I suggest you do the same for the dwarves and Orrin you for the cavalry."

"Why?" The two asked in bewilderment.

"That sound you are hearing is a war drum. There is an army up ahead. Send a scout."


	37. Chapter 37 : Closure

30.5-Closure

It was already late in the night. It was the thirteenth day since Eragon had begun the healing process of his spine. He was propped up in his bed, waiting patiently for Arya to return and to give him the tunic.

In reality, he did not know where Arya was. She and Saphira had left early that morning with Jadeir, well before dawn in fact. When Eragon had asked what they were up to, Saphira simply answered to him, _I wish for Arya to be upon my back so she knows how the maneuvers I teach Jadeir feel. _Satisfied with the explanation, Eragon had let the topic be, and kissed Arya goodbye.

However, the rest of his day he had been alone. He did not feel like writing, and Arya never came back when he expected. He knew something was amiss, as he could not see it taking an entire day to teach Jadeir maneuvers when he had only started to talk. He also had never spent so much time away from Arya since they had declared their love for each other.

It seemed that the abscence, contrary to what Saphira had said to Eragon, had been planned to an extent, for instead of Arya checking on Eragon, it had been Islanzadi who had been making sure Eragon was alright. When Eragon would ask where Arya was, she would simply give the same answer. Still, Eragon did not believe it. He had spent the whole day by himself, with an occasional visit from Islanzadi. He did his best to simply sleep and eat, like a baby.

A slight frustration was festering in Eragon's mind. He wondered why Arya would lie to him like that, especially now that they were mates. He was not hurt by her dishonesty, he just wished to understand her reasoning of lying to him.

Finally, when he deduced it was near midnight, he heard a loud thud outside his tent, followed by a smaller thud. _About time, _Eragon thought to himself tersely. Immediately he went into the partner of his heart and mind's consciousness, Saphira.

_Where did you two go? You cannot honestly make me believe you went from before dawn, to after dusk, doing flips and twirls and elegant maneuvers in the air Saphira! _Saphira seemed surprised by the ferocity of his declaration.

_Do not be mad Eragon. Arya was afraid. She is unsure of what to do in relationships just as much as you are. She may have been Faolin's mate for near twenty years, but her ordeal in Gil'ead had made her forget how that felt. Please hear her out. She may be a bit touchy on the subject._

_I intend to Saphira, I love her. _Eragon replied, now calming down.

Arya then entered their tent, Eragon still propped up in the bed, looking at Arya as she entered. Her eyes were shifty for a moment, and she said nothing. Finally, Eragon decided to break the silence,

"Arya, I will not be mad," he promised in the ancient tongue, "May I please know where you went, and why you were dishonest?"

Eragon saw a shimmer in her emerald eyes. She nodded once, and then sat down at the foot of Eragon's bed, and took his hand in hers. "I'm sorry Eragon. It is just that, sometimes it is hard for me to open up to people still, when I have been hurt by this world. I, like your father, sometimes wish to remain a secret. And I was afraid you would be jealous," She then added.

"Arya," Eragon then began to reply, "We will work on that. I promise you. But you can always be open with me, just like you were when you revealed what Durza did to you. I am here to be your crutch when you need one, whether you want it or not. Why would you be afraid I would be jealous?" She looked into Eragon's eyes then.

"I wanted closure with what happened to Faolin," Arya declared, sighing after saying it. Knowing that Arya loved Faolin at one point, Eragon surpressed the demon of jealousy.

"Closure?"

"Saphira and I went to the outskirts of Osilon today Eragon," Arya said, her eyes becoming more watery. Eragon was curious as to why the went out so far.

"Why would you go so far into Du Weldenvarden?" Eragon inquired.

"Eragon, I went to the place where Faolin, myself, and Glenwing were ambushed," She finally admitted. Eragon now straightened himself as best he could without triggering a seizure, eyeing Arya closely, knowing she needed someone. He touched her mind then, knowing the last time she had felt better showing rather than saying.

_My love, would you rather just show me rather than speak it. _A hint of relief flooded into Arya,

_Yes. Thank you Eragon. The results of what I found were good, it was just that, I was still shaken._

__-Flashback__

Arya was looking around, in a wooded area on the outskirts of Osilon, her heart feeling heavy. Jadeir was waddling nearby, and Saphira was near as well. She was looking for the place where it had happened. The place where her heart became encased in stone. Finally, she found the clearing. She shivered for a moment as she remembered the shadows of her past.

_This is where it happened. This clearing in the forest. This is where they died, _she thought to herself. She painstakingly went into her mind, replaying the memory, trying to remember where Faolin fell when they were ambushed. She then saw a tree, with the marks of being scarred by arrowheads. Again she shook off the tremors of what was behind her. She remembered the arrows in his heart as he fell off the horse.

_There, _holding back tears, she went to the tree. She needed to know if his bones were still there. She had to know if what Durza had said was true. If he had been tortured as she was, only his path was death. She rushed to the tree, and using magic, began to sift through the dirt, hoping she would find some bones. As the dug near a foot deep, her heart continued to fall deeper and deeper, and more panicky, _Please! No! Let it not be so! _Tears began to fall from her eyes, as she saw no bones beneath the ground. She fell to her knees.

"Dam you Durza! I curse you! You killed him! Then you tortured him, then me, and then in your final act before death you maimed my true love!" Tears fell from her face as she sobbed, her head near the ground, and she on her knees. She could not believe that Faolin had died such a painful death.

In the midst of her tears. She felt something tugging at her dress. She opened her eyes and looked to her left. She saw Jadeir there. Arya realized she had shut off her mind from him in her sadness. He then licked her a few times. She opened her mind again.

_Thank you Jadeir,_

_You have me now Arya, and Eragon. _She smiled for a moment, still fighting back sobs. She then noticed Saphira smelling something, and then touch her mind,

_Emerald eyes, your search was not in vein, come here, quickly!_

Arya scampered to where Saphira was. She saw a large bush of white roses. They reminded Arya of the flowers which Faolin had once sung for her. She then noticed that there was a golden tile at the base of the white roses. She looked at it and saw an inscription in Oromis' writing in the ancient language.

_Here lies my son, Faolin of the house of Thranduin, the protector of elven ambassador, Arya Drottingnu._

New hope then filled Arya's body as she saw the makeshift tomb for Faolin. She gave a wan smile, she had reached a conclusion too soon. She wondered when Oromis had time to do so, but let the question blow away in the wind. She finally had closure in knowing Durza had lied.  
_end flashback_

Eragon opened his eyes then, and saw Arya. She looked like she was about to cry again, as Eragon knew she was sensitive on the subject matter. He looked at her with all the love and care he could, and pulled her into his embrace, not caring if he had a seizure or not. He then whispered into her ear,

"Can you let it go now my love?" As her soft, warm cheek rubbed against his. The scent of pine needles overpowering his senses. He then felt a sense of happiness in Arya, as he wiped the tears that had not fallen from her emerald eyes.

"Yes Eragon. Because of you, I can let go now. If it was not for you, I would have never had the courage to face that demon of my past," She answered back, locking his lips with hers in a soft, sweet kiss. Electricity surged through Eragon then as it always had when he had the privilige of being able to taste Arya's lips. He relished in the warmth of her body, as it soothed his aching back. They then broke their kiss, and lay down upon their bed, as it was a late hour.

"Then I am happy for you even more so," Eragon whispered, as the two of them drifted into their waking dreams.


	38. Chapter 38 : Vrael's Story

The Next Two Days and Vrael's Story

Arya was running on the ground as her fast growing, jade scaled dragon Jadeir was flying above. The blessing of the eldurnaries and Murtagh's spell were effectively cutting Jadeir's maturation time in half. In another few days Arya would be able to fly atop the dragon. Likewise his mind was also growing on pace with his physical self. Unlike Thorn, Jadeir was able to deal with the quick physical changes that were happening to his body. As she ran, she was talking with Jadeir.

_I probably could have flown with you on my back you know._

_Maybe, but you also might be too small to do so._

_We should have at least tried it. How are we suppose to function if you make all the decisions?_ Arya thought for a minute. She smiled, Jadeir was right. It made her happy that Jadeir was able to think for himself. She also needed the reminder that Jadeir was the partner of her life as well now.

_Your right, I am sorry. Though you are right, we should be sharing all of our thoughts with each other. Saphira told me so before you hatched. I will consult you next time. Though for now, I will fly upon Saphira on the way back. Agreed?_

_Agreed._

_Understand Jadeir this is still somewhat new to me. I have never been so open with so many people._

_You are open with ebrithil. Though I understand where you are coming from._

_That is because I love him as a mate. As you are still a hatchling I am not sure you would completely understand that, as your mind and body still do not understand what love is. Perhaps you will in a few months._

_Fair enough. Arya, do you know who my parents were?_ She detected sadness in their bond.

_I am sorry Jadeir. I did not. I was born after the fall of the riders which Eragon and I told you about. Perhaps we will find out. I promise you as your rider I will._

_Thank you._

The two of them were following Saphira into a isolated part of the forest. While Jadeir had grown big, he still had a long way to go to match Saphira. She was still growing, though her growth was beginning to slow down. The sapphire dragon was leading the three of them. She was going to tell the rider and dragon one of the secrets of the riders. Actually, she was going to tell the two of them something through Glaedr, as Saphira had brough him along. Saphira herself did not know the secret that was about to be told.

Eragon was not with them. His spine had still not recovered despite the fact it was the fourteenth day. When Arya had left, she saw a very distraught and angry Eragon. She disliked leaving him in that state, but knew that her training needed to come first. Besides, Saphira and Eragon agreed that she would fly far away from the elven camp, but not far enough so that he would lose contact with their mental bond, which was much deeper than any other bond.

Arya then felt Saphira enter her mind. _Stop over there._ A mental image of a clearing in the forest where there was a stump about 50 yards in front of her appeared. It was large enough to fit two dragons. She ran to the stump, sat down and took the time to catch her breath as the two dragons landed. The birds and other wildlife in the area cowered with fear and fled at the arrival of Saphira and Jadeir.

Arya, Glaedr, Saphira, and Jadeir now entered each others minds. Since Eragon and Saphira were still in range of each other, Saphira was relaying everything said to her to Eragon. Even though he was not their master, Arya and Jadeir still called Glaedr master, as being the last of the old order, he was master to any young rider. Glaedr then spoke.

_Today I shall tell you all about the history of Vrael that was not recorded down. The dragon riders regarded him as the most powerful leader in the history of the order of the riders. History only remembers Vrael as the rider who defeated but did not take the chance to cast down Galbatorix. However, I know more of the man. His life story, and what made him so powerful, and who he was. What I am about to tell you has only been passed by word of mouth from elder rider to younger rider._

_As you know, when elven children are born, they are gifted with special powers. Vrael was no exception. However, for some reason, the gifts he was given never went away. Like your father Evandar, Arya, he was a very powerful magician. Your father and mother as you may know were already many hundreds of years old before you were born. Your father and Vrael were actually older than Oromis and myself slightly. Your father and Vrael were close friends. He was also very intelligent, even for an elf. Before he had a dragon he could was a handful for some of the elven dragon riders. He preferred not to kill, and saw the good in people. He thought any man could redeem himself. He was admired by many, and many would have wanted him to be king if he had not become a rider. It was only by chance that he did become a rider._

_Vrael was already in his 50s when he became a rider. He was exploring Alagaesia when he stumbled upon something in Du Fells Nangoroth. This is the place in which the wild dragons had hidden their egg and eldurnari before the war had ended. He saw a white egg. To his shock, it was protected and hidden by the strongest dragon magic he had ever faced. The magic nearly killed him. Vrael was curious as to what was a dragon egg doing there. The dragon war had ended long ago, and if it was a wild egg than it was just layed. Out of curiosity, he touched the egg and it hatched._

_Vrael then was given the gedway ignasia. He knew then it had been given the spells which the riders placed over it. He was still unsure whose egg it was, and then he finally realized whose it was. When the elves and dragons made the truce, the dragon-whose-name-cannot-be-expressed-in-any-language gave one egg to the elves as a sign of respect for the truce. The elves gave it the rider blessings and given it back to the dragons to take to Du Fells Nangoroth._

_The name which Vrael gave his dragon I cannot remember. However, the word loosely translated to "Evil's Bane." The word could also be used as an honorary suffix under the right circumstances but it was rarely done. Rhunon may still remember the word as it was a very rarely used word even in her time._

_His dragon was very powerful dragon. He and Vrael lived so long that his dragon had taken up numerous nest mates, some wild and some of riders in his time. It was unrecorded who his mates were or if he had any descendents or bloodlines. His dragon was fast, and powerful, it was also able to gain the urge to use magic much more often than any other dragon._

_Vrael was already powerful, he became even stronger from becoming a dragon rider. When the leader before himself relinquished power, he was elected to be the leader of the riders. During his time the riders flourished the most. At least until Galbatorix started hoarding eldurnari. After myself and the Forsworn, Vrael was the last rider to oppose Galbatorix. Vrael and Galbatorix each had many eldurnari at their disposal, though Galbatorix had more than double Vrael. If it was any rider besides Vrael they would have been destroyed. However, Vraels dragon being a descendent of the elder dragon during the war had given him exceptional powers. On top of that, Vrael was much more intelligent than Galbatorix. It was by these virtues that Vrael all but won. Shruikan's neck was in his dragons mouth and Vrael's sword Edoc'sil pointed at Galbatorix's throat._

_However, Vrael's belief of seeing the goodness in anyone, and the justice system got the best of him. He understood he was a keeper of the peace and not a judge. He removed his sword. At that exact moment Galbatorix stabbed Vrael near the spine. The wound was unhealable at the time it had happened. We only learned how to heal the spine after this incident. Using a spell we still do not know, Vrael and his dragon transported themselves and Vrael's eldurnari to The Spine._

_Master?_

_Yes Saphira?_

_Eragon wants to know two things. If you know why The Spine is named The Spine and what was in Utgard that Vrael needed that would give him strength._

_I will answer the naming of The Spine later, as it is mysterious. As for what Vrael did in Utgard, I do not know any more than what Brom told Eragon. Even then what Brom said was rumor about Vrael gaining strength in Utgard. When Vrael was in Utgard as you know, Galbatorix found him. I am sad to say what I am about to say is another reason Oromis was called The Mourning Sage. When he was tortured, his mind was broken and it was thus revealed to Galbatorix one of the possible locations of Vrael._

_Even with his wound, Vrael put up a fight. As you know, Vrael was kicked between his legs and beheaded by a blazing sword. His dragon died soon after. Galbatorix in his triumph left immediately for Uru Baen to announce the order of the riders had fallen. Now to answer Eragon's question Saphira. The Spine was named The Spine because Vrael was injured in the spine, and that was where Vrael and his dragon fell. It turns out that Vrael was not transported directly to Utgard, but close to it. When he did get there, he did not tap into what ever supposed power was there. Some say that he did not go to Utgard to find power, but to ways to help the next rider defeat Galbatorix._

_To conclude his history, Galbatorix as you know sent half his army to the spine. The reasoning was two fold. Galbatorix wanted to investigate Utgard, and in his foolishness he had forgotten to retrieve Vrael's dragon's eldurnari. Some say that his dragon never disgorged it. Either that or Vrael and his dragon cast a very powerful spell which made the eldurnari untrackable._

_Whatever the case, Galbatorix lost half his army there. The reasons to most are mysterious. To the riders, we suspect two things. We suspect Vrael cast enchantments within The Spine, or possibly his dragon's eldurnari is there, though Brom and any other rider was unable to track it. And that, concludes this lesson my hatchlings. Think of it what you will. However, I do not suggest you waste time going to the Spine to find any of these things. The enchantments Vrael placed may very well work against you. On top of that when Brom investigated Utgard on his own he found nothing._

Glaedr then left their minds. Saphira let Arya ride her this time as they returned to Eragon. Night time had fallen, and the forest was silent. Jadeir let out a roar and took off. Saphira quickly took off and took the lead. The three of them were discussing what had just been said.

_Eragon is busy writing God knows what at the moment. I hope he does not make the same mistake Vrael made._ Saphira said with a hint of sadness in her thoughts.

_Indeed. It is ironic that ebrithil and Vrael each had wounds in their spines._ Jadeir then said. He then added, _What is an eldurnari?_

Saphira answered. _Later Jadeir, we will tell you when you are full grown. Under normal circumstances none of us should have known._

Arya then chimed in. _I too am worried Eragon would do what Vrael did. He told me on the way to Helgrind he would not kill in cold blood. Perhaps this story will give him the resolve to kill him._

Saphira than asked with a hint of curiosity. _Vrael's dragon had many mates. Wild and rider. Do you think either of my parents could have been the child of his?_

Jadeir snorted. He then said sadly. _Or perhaps myself? I still do not know my parents Saphira._

_Do not worry. I found my parents. I believe you will find yours._

_Thank you._

The three of them reached the tents and landed. Arya jumped off and ran into her's and Eragon's tent. She longed to be with him. She had not been near him all day. After she left in the morning to meet with Islanzadi, she spent time with Jadeir, meditated, and spent the rest of the day listening to Glaedr.

Eragon was writing away about what had happened the last two days when Arya entered. She gave him a hug. He smiled.

"How are you?" Arya asked lovingly.

"I am frustrated Arya, it has been 14 blasted days and I am still a cripple, and the pain is far worse."

"I know." She said sadly. "I hope it ends soon. May I read what you have written?" Eragon handed her the scrolls as she skimmed over them.

_The last two days have been the most frustrating by far. The pain is to the point to as if seithr oil was being poured down my back again. I hope this is as painful as my treatment gets because I cannot deal with this much more. I find it ironic this injury hurts more the closer it is to being healed._

_I spoke with Roran yesterday, and it seems the Varden are worse for wear. They are battered and bruised and need recruits fast, and specifically magicians. Another thing he said which troubles me is what he said about Angela possibly mistelling one of my wyrds. It could not have been Brom dying or Murtagh betraying me, as those already happened. Living a long life, well I am an immortal. The other two parts are me leaving Alagaesia and my romance with one of royalty outlasting empires. I hope it is not the last one she misread. I love Arya with all my heart. For our relationship to be not meant to be would crush me more than I have already been crushed. It has just struck me that Arya needs a rider's sword. She is a rider and had been weaponless for ages. I should speal with Rhunon on helping forge another sword when I have healed. I wonder what she would name it._

_Jadeir is growing at an alarming rate. It seems like he will be able to breath fire and be mature when he is only three months old. Saphira has told me he is a good student, and is a quick learner. She tells me that he will be only slightly worse than her in the matter of flying. On top of that he was able to comprehend the majority of what we told him regarding the riders. Arya is very close to completing her meditation training based on what she has been telling me._

_It frustrated me that I could not fly out with Saphira, Arya, and Jadeir to hear Vrael's story. I wonder what the name of his dragon was in elvish. I am also surprised at how similar our personalities are. Of all the riders I wanted to know about, he and Eragon the first intrigue me the most. After hearing this story, I feel I have the justification to kill that egg traitor. I will kill him without hesitation. I am most curious though as to what is in Utgard. Glaedr did not give me a satisfying answer. Perhaps for another time._

_I grow impatient, I want this blasted wound healed me being bedridden is like the equivalent of Saphira losing the ability to fly. This is unbearable. The pain and just seeing nothing but this tent the last two weeks is torture enough. Galbatorix shall taste Brisingr-ACK! It just lit on fire! I must have said it without thinking. Anyways, the next time we meet, Galbatorix shall pay for the wound he has inflicted upon me._

_Now comes my love returning today after training. I hope the tonic is not as painful today._

Arya stopped reading and looked at Eragon. They each had sorrow in their eyes about what Arya was about to do. It was as if each of them could read the others mind. One was anticipating the pain they were about to receive and the other the pain they were about to give. Eragon silently nodded. She sighed. She took the tonic. As she had been forcing herself to do the last few days, she forced herself to pour the tonic down Eragon's throat, tears in her eyes. She then absorbed as much pain as she could.

The pain was immense for her as well and she let out a little yelp. She then felt pain being funneled out of her as she funneled more in. She realized Jadeir was absorbing some of it as well.

_Thank You Jadeir._

_Arya, you are my rider, we should share these pains together. It is what Saphira told me._

_Of course._She realized she was again kneeling on the ground and felt a surge of energy from Jadeir. Eragon awoke 30 minutes later. She kissed him as he stirred. He smiled.

"Eragon, whether we were meant to be or not is irrelevent. Do not put much faith in a fortune no matter how accurate it seems. I love you, and I will never leave you now." A smile went across Eragon's haggard face as he nodded. He seemed unable to put his thankfulness into words.

"As for what I would want to name my sword, maybe love in the ancient language or some word related to it."

A playful look seemed to be on Eragon's face. "Love? Do you really want to stab Galbatorix with love?"

"No, but in the future I hope you stab me with it." Eragon and Arya gave each other embarrassed looks. They had never spoken about the idea of children yet, but both agreed that not until the war was over. "But we have heard time and time again it is the most powerful force in Alagaesia, and our love is unconquerable."

"Indeed, well maybe only second to your ability to tell crude jokes." He smirked.

"Eragon!" She smiled.

"Just kidding."

The two of them were smiling. Arya was tired from the day. She went into Eragon's bed to cuddle near him as she had the last few nights. She sensed that Jadeir was near them, and saw Saphira at the front of the tent. When Eragon's wound healed, she knew things would become much better, and she smiled.

_Goodnight Jadeir,_

_Goodnight Arya._

"Goodnight Eragon."

"Goodnight Arya."

They heard a roar. _Will all of you stop yelling goodnight and go to sleep already?!_

Eragon, Jadeir, and Arya all thought in unison. _Sorry Saphira._

The dragons and riders then slept into the silent night. The world seemed at peace as the four of them slept into the darkness.


	39. Chapter 39 : The Last Day

The Last Day

Eragon slammed his hand as hard as he could without triggering a possible seizure. He was impatient. He had been bedridden for over 14 days and was still deemed not completely healed. He wanted to go outside to be with Arya. He wanted to go outside to fly with Saphira, and he needed to be outside to help train Jadeir. On top of that, he knew the army was waiting on him before they began the march to Dras Leona. Islanzadi said they would need to march over 10 miles a day if they were to reach Dras Leona in two weeks. Even marching over 3 times as long as the Varden, the Varden would still reach Dras Leona a few days before the elves.

Eragon was bored beyond belief. He looked around his and Arya's tent. He noticed how Arya's side of the tent had seemed unused the last 10 days. He remembered since he was ill she they had spent most of their time on his side of the tent. He had no one to talk to. It was night time. Saphira was out hunting and exploring her surroundings. Arya was far away bonding with Jadeir. The pair had done so upon Eragon and Saphira's suggestion as since they were a new pair they should spend some time isolated from everyone but themselves. It would give them time to strengthen their relationship and know each other better. Knowing what not to do, Eragon did what he had been doing the last 15 days. He found a quill and paper, and he started to write everything down.

_I grow frustrated. I have done everything I can to prevent myself from boredom, I have meditated, I have written, and I have gone into deep thought of things. I long to finally get out of this blasted bed and move around for once. I feel it has been so long since I last walked that I may have forgotten how to._

_The pain is becoming worse and worse. I do not know how much more painful it can become. I hope that yesterday or today were the last days because I do not wish to drink the tonic. Yes I have random seizures during the day but when I drink the tonic or when Arya sings the spell it is the most intense._

_The difference a day makes. Between today and yesterday, Jadeir became just big enough to fly Arya around. I think the two of them are either flying over Lake Isentar or some place else. That thought makes me remember when Saphira and I were gliding over Leona Lake. That was one of my happiest memories. We still did not know the extent of our responsibilities, and we were just rider and dragon with few worries in the world._

_I wonder what is in Utgard, and The Spine for that matter. Glaedr's explanation did not satisfy my. Perhaps Vrael left a hoard of eldurnari there. But that would be irrelevant I think. Vrael had only half the eldurnari of Galbatorix when he fought him. On top of that Vrael had gifts which I do not. I was born a human. Though I wonder if I am an elf now? I look like one, eat like one, and I have the same attributes of one. As for the spine, Glaerdr's explanation also did not convince me. I went in and out of The Spine all the time, and Roran brought the whole city of Carvahall through there!_

_I know Arya told me to think not much of fortunes, but I just thought of something. While this may change, Angela said I would leave Alagaesia. But what will make me do it if I do leave? The Menoa Tree? I remembered the dream I had when Brom and I were at Helgrind. The two people holding hands could be me and Arya, and the two dragons Saphira and Jadeir. The man crying could be Roran._

_I just heard a dragon land and I do not sense Saphira, it must be Arya._Eragon stopped writing as she saw his honey skin colored love enter the tent. They smiled at each other. Arya seemed to be radiating happiness. Every inch of her body seemed to be jumping for joy. Eragon knew that she was happy to see him, and that like him, flying by herself with Jadeir had been a wonderful experience for her.

"You were right, flying alone with your dragon is much different. It is relaxing, and it feels so free in the air like that." Arya looked at what Eragon had written for the day. To Eragon's surprise, she had nothing to say about anything that was written. She simply put the paper down. She finally said, "Eragon, do not worry much of the future. And do not worry of the dream. It could have been anyone." She then took the tonic, and gave a sad nod. Eragon nodded in turn. They heard a giant landing. Saphira had just returned. Arya approached him. Eragon could see her wrestling with an unseen force. She finally subdued it and poured the tonic down Eragon's throat. Eragon felt Saphira, Arya, and Jadeir through Arya all enter his body, ready to funnel out whatever pain came.

It never came.

Eragon and Arya each had shocked looks one their faces. _Emerald eyes, are you sure you gave him the right tonic?_

_She did Saphira, it tasted exactly the same as the other ones._ Eragon could see that Arya was consulting Jadeir on what to do next. She then said in excitement, "Stand Up."

Eragon nearly choked on his saliva as he did a little jump in his bed as he yelled "What?! Arya that will only trigger a seizure!"

Arya then said, "The only reason I can surmise why the tonic did not cause any pain is because that was the last dose needed to completely heal the spine. Now stand!" She said the last phrase in the ancient language so he felt compelled to stand. Eragon slowly got out of bed. Put each foot on the ground, and then put all of his weight on his legs. He expected to have a seizure right then and there and scream in pain. It never came.

Joy was surging through Eragon's body. It was as if the lower half of his body was catching up with an old friend, the upper half of his body. Eragon could finally leave the confines of his tent. He had not felt this free since he flew on Saphira for the first started to walk towards Arya out of joy when he stumbled and faceplanted. He stood up and saw Arya laughing.

"Oh my, it appears you forgot to walk." She said jokingly.

"O shush, I can walk just fine." Eragon retorted. He walked up to her and kissed her. The couple was radiating with happiness. His back had been healed and everything was going to be fine. It had only been one day over two weeks. No more would Eragon's back trouble him, and no longer would he have to be away from those whom he loved.

The couple left the tent, hand in hand. The two of them saw Saphira and Jadeir. Jadeir was curled up like a cat, sleeping outside Arya's side of the tent. It was as if a giant green mound was pulsating up and down as he slept. The two of them looked at Saphira. She was awake and grooming her scales. She looked up and saw Eragon. She walked up to him and licked him.

_Little one, I missed you! I have not seen your face in 15 days!_Joy was screaming through their mental bond.

_And I missed you Saphira. I have not physically seen you for this long since Farthen Dur. Tomorrow we can fly with Arya above Lake Isentar before we start marching to Dras Leona._

_Fair enough._

Eragon noticed that Arya was looking at him as if she was about to give him a command."Follow me into the forest." The emerald eyed elf darted into the forest. Eragon followed her. At first he stumbled because he had not ran in so long. He finally regained his composure and caught up to Arya. He did not know where she was leading him. Eventually they reached the tallest tree in the forest and she started climbing to one of the top branches. The tree which they were on is enormous. It towered above all the other trees, and would have even been considered big among the trees of Du Weldenvarden. The branch which Eragon and Arya were on was wide enough so two people could lie their comfortably without fear of falling.

The forest was tranquil. It was silent. The forest seemed to be at peace. Eragon and Arya just sat there for a few minutes, just being in each others presence was satisfying enough. They each had an arm around the others as they sat on the branch looking at the stars. Eragon then said, "Arya, why did you want to bring me here?"

Arya looked at Eragon and smiled. "Before I met you or Faolin, this was my favorite thing to do. In Du Weldenvarden when I was younger I would climb to the tallest tree and go to the tallest, biggest branch and just look at the stars. I found it so relaxing. I would climb up a tree whenever I felt troubled. It would always put me at peace. I wanted to share with you my favorite activity. I wanted to do this with you when we first returned, but you were wounded. Now I want to do it at least once before we leave the forests and go to a part of Alagaesia where there are few. This exact tree was where the birds showed me the memory Faolin left for me."Eragon knew the significance of that. The birds were what finally let her move on from Faolin and realize her love for him. He looked at her. To his surprise, there were no tears in her emerald eyes at the naming of her former love. He then noticed a squirrel had climbed up the tree. Eragon found an acorn on the tree. He then looked back to the squirrel which was sniffing around, and he said, "Here," and gave the squirrel the acorn. The squirrel grabbed it and scampered happily down the trees. He then looked back to the stars.

"You are right, it is relaxing here. I could lay here with you for an eternity." It was almost like Eragon was meditating. Where he and Arya were, everything was silent. He felt like all his troubles were being washed away from the silence. He looked to his left. Arya seemed to be enjoying every minute of being among the trees with Eragon, and he was enjoying it as well. He had never felt so relaxed in his life. He smiled. He kissed her. The two of them just lay there in silence staring at the stars. Eragon saw a shooting star. He silently made a wish. _I wish my family will be near me for an eternity._ By family, he meant Jadeir, Saphira, and Arya, and any future children. He knew Roran and Katrina were mortal and could not do so. He looked at Arya. "What did you wish for?"

"Elves do not believe in such superstitions. But since you asked, I wished that my family will never leave my side."

"Then we wished for the same thing."

The two of them just lay on the tree branch. In each others arms staring into the night sky. The stars were twinkling in the night sky. Eragon noticed that one of the constellations looked like a dragon. They were one with the forest. Tranquil, relaxed, and at peace. It was a peace which Eragon had never felt, even before he became a rider. Eragon thought of his most found fictional situation he wanted to be in. He looked at Arya, who had already drifted off into her waking dreams. Moments later, he did the same. He dreamed of his dream situation.

_He dreamed of being in Tialdari hall. Roran and Katrina were the only human family allowed to live among the elves. Their children were mingling with those of Eragon and Arya's. The childern were chasing each other around the hall. Outside were two large dragons, one jade and one sapphire. Near them was a clutch of seven eggs. Roran and Katrina were near Eragon and Arya, holding hands. Eragon saw himself and Arya holding hands. She was in an emerald green dress and he in a sapphire tunic. They were in love. They each wore a golden lily upon their necklaces. What happened next was what could never be. Eragon saw appear out of the gardens of Tialdari Hall Islanzadi. However, she was not alone. She was accompanied by Evandar, Brom, and Selena. The four of them were looking at Arya and Eragon and smiled._

The couple silently slept through the night in each others arms. The forest was silent, and the stars seemed as if they were watching over the dragon rider couple. They each had a smile on their face. They were at peace.


	40. Chapter 40 : March!

March!

Eragon and Arya awoke as the sun started to rise. The sun was bringing in another day. The golden ball had risen halfway above the horizon and its light was clearing the darkness away from the sky. Its golden rays radiated onto the young riders. Eragon sat up and looked at Arya who was starting to stir. He smiled.  
"Good morning,"

"Morning," She mumbled back. The two of them were still together in the tree. The birds had started to wake up and were chanting morning songs. Numerous melodies and harmonies filled the forest. It was as if the birds songs were willing the forest to awake for the day. Arya and Eragon sat up. They stood on top of the branch and looked across the forest. They noticed that the camp was starting to prepare to march. They frowned.

"They will be ready to march in four hours." Arya said,

"Then it appears we will have to leave this tree. I wish we could stay here for ever." Eragon said. He had loved every moment he had spent up in the tree.

_Well I wish otherwise!_ A dragon snorted

_As do I!_ Snorted another.

_Saphira?_

_Jadeir?_

The couple nearly jumped off the branch when two dragons appeared, saddles on. They each roared. Saphira then said to Eragon as Jadeir said the same things to Arya. _You promised you would fly with me over Lake Isentar! If you and Arya do not get off this tree then we won't be able to! Now get off this tree or we will shake you off!_ Eragon looked at Arya. They smiled and laughed. Their dragons had won. They each made a little hop off the branch onto their dragons. They strapped in, and flew off to Lake Isentar.

30 minutes later, the quartet arrived at the Lake. The sun had now slightly gone over the horizon. Its rays were reflecting off of the lake onto Saphira and Jadeir, whose scales then shined in the sun. The lake was a deep shade of blue, and there was life bussling around it. Numerous flying fish were jumping in and out of the water.

Eragon had missed the freedom of flying. He had been confined to his tent for 15 days, and had not flown freely and alone on Saphira for ages. The wind was blowing in his hair and he was smiling. He could feel the happiness of Saphira also pulsating over their connection. He looked at Arya. She too had a smile on her face, the wind blowing in her hair. Jadeir let lose a roar. Eragon and Saphira could tell he was clearly enjoying the flight. The four of them then glided as close as they could to the waters edge. A ripple was in the water as they brushed so close to it that Eragon and Arya could touch the water. Eragon then talked with Saphira.

_I miss this Saphira. I miss flying with you. I always feel free when I am flying upon your back._

_As do I little one._

_Do not worry, we will be able to do this more often when Galbatorix falls._

_Indeed we shall!_

_When Galbatorix-_

_falls we shall have-_

_all the free time-_

_in the world!_ Saphira roared.

_At least while were not training the new riders._ Eragon said.

_Ooops, I forgot about that._ The two of them laughed.

_How is Jadeir coming along by the way?_

_He reminds me of myself alot. He is becoming a proud, strong dragon. He has the spirit of a wild dragon like myself. I wonder how he will be when he matures._

_Saphira...your thinking a little ahead of your self aren't you? You are after all still his teacher._ He joked.

_Oh quiet little one, he is my equal as he is the only other dragon to oppose Galbatorix and Shruikan._

Arya then touched minds with Eragon. _I see why you loved this so much now Eragon._

_Aye, the last time Saphira and I were able to do this was over Leona Lake. We had not learned of our responsibilities completely yet. The trees make me feel so relaxed, but I feel free like Saphira when we fly like this._

_As do I._

Two and a half hours passed. The four of them agreed they needed to go back to the camp and prepare to leave the lake. Eragon frowned. His relaxation from his troubles was over. Saphira and Jadeir flew in the direction of the camp. They noticed the camp was busy with movement when they had landed. Eragon and Arya went into their tents, picked out clothes for marching, and each bathed at a separate time. Eragon also shaved. The stubble from 15 days of no shaving had left a feeble attempt at a beard.

Eragon was in the simplest blue tunic he could find. Arya, since she was among elves, chose not to wear her human attire. She wore clothes for an elven woman. It was a simple, green blouse, and leggings for a woman. They did not want to wear any formal attire or their favorite clothes as they marched. However, among humans, they still would have looked magnificent even in their simple attire, To Eragon's amazement. The elven tents and supplies could be bound together quickly with magic, even the contents inside them. The tents and their contents, when compact, became very small and could be carried easily by one person for a long period of time. To Eragon's surprise, the tents were also very light. Eragon and Arya put gave their tents to two other elves and went to see queen Islanzadi. She was by herself getting ready to march, her long, hacking sword on her hip. Considering Eragon family, and since no one else was near, she did not do the elven gestures.

"Ahh, Eragon, it is good to see you well."

"Aye, it took a while, but I am fit to march now. When do we depart?"

"In 30 minutes. I will assemble the elves once we are finished packing. It is quite a march from here to Dras Leona." She then looked at her daughter and then back at Eragon. She was happy to see their beaming faces, it gave her a reason to smile as well. "I see you two are doing well?" The couple only smiled and nodded. The last few hours together for them had been some of the happiest of their lives. "Good, it makes me happy to see my daughter smile again." She then said, "Arya, you need a sword. When we make camp tonight, Rhunon can assist you in making a sword." She then addressed Eragon and Arya. "Will you march with us or fly from above?"

"We will fly from above. We prefer flying and it will give me time to train Arya since we will not be amongst the elves." Arya nodded. The queen then left to continue preparing to leave.

30 minutes later, the elven army had been assembled. It was only 10,000 strong, but almost the entire army knew how to use magic, making it an army of 10,000 spell casters. It was a majestic host. Eragon put on his sapphire armor and slung his shadeslayer shield upon his back. He had Aren on his right hand, coursing with energy from Naegling and its already large reserve. Brisingr was upon his hip, and it too had some of the energy from Naegling which Eragon had transferred back after he returned. Brisingr was attached to the belt of Beloth the Wise. Each gem was flowing with energy. While he was injured Eragon asked his 12 elven bodyguards to put whatever energy they could spare into a gem. They must have poured out all of their energy every day for the last few days as it was a large amount of energy. Eragon opted not to arm Saphira as it would slow her down, and her scales were already very strong in case there was a battle. Eragon was also wearing a sappire cloak. It was clasped by a golden lily.

Arya did not wear any revealable armor as always. If she did, Eragon observed, it was hidden beneath her clothing. She had no sword upon her hip as Eragon had destroyed her sword in their duel. She was also wearing a green cloak, also clasped by a golden lily. The lily from Helgrind had sprouted a second flower which Arya used for the clasp.

The two of them then went to their dragons as they prepared to fly. They saw Islanzadi speak.

"Today we being our march to Dras Leona! It will be a long march, but at the end of it we shall unite with our allies, the Varden! The dwarves shall also be their to assist.

When we reach Dras Leona, many of us may die. However, we are all ready to die if it means slaying the dark king! When we reach Dras Leona, nothing shall stand between us and Uru Baen! Nothing will stand between us and vengeance for Oromis and Glaedr! Now march!" Saphira and Jadeir let loose roars for emphasis as they took off to lead the elves to Dras Leona.

To Eragon's surprise, the elves were able to march much faster then humans. Also, their caravans did not use horses or oxen. The elves used magic to bring the caravans along. The host of 10,000 was awe inspiring. The elves wore shining gold colored armor. The designs on their armor were intricate and complex. Their armor glimmered in the sun as they marched.

Saphira and Jadeir flew from above. As they flew, Eragon was talking about Arya's training. _When we stop for the day, we will find a secluded place for you to go to meditate until you hear no more. Then we will go to Rhunon and see what we can do for your sword._

_Agreed._

For 10 hours the elves marched. They stopped marching when nightfall came. It would take almost two weeks for a host as big as theirs to reach Dras Leona. During this time Eragon found a place for Arya to meditate. As she did this, he went to his and Arya's tent. It was much simpler. The tents were still combined, but now there was one bed only. It seemed like someone was blending green and blue into everything within their tent, as everything was a shade of turquoise and teal. The golden lily from Helgrind, which only had one flower now, was still in the center. Eragon then went to the mirror. He wanted to speak with Roran. He scried him. To his shock, when he peeked at the crack from the entry of Roran's tent he saw many wounded being carted around. He looked at Roran. His face was grim.

"What happened Roran?" He said with concern.

There was a hint of anger in his voice. "We were attacked by a host of 4,000 men without pain. It seems that Galbatorix is forcing the soldiers now to accept the enchantment. They also had over a hundred magicians with them. We have been engaging them in small skirmishes because we cannot afford to have another big battle. More urgals have come to put their numbers at around a thousand strong. Nar Garhzvog said that the majority of the urgals are on their way soon. However, even with Orik's magicians we do not want to engage this army, as while his magicians are fine for dwarves, they are only on par with Galbatorix's."

A frown came across Eragon's face. "Is their any way you can work around them?"

Roran shook his head. "No we can't, unless we go around Leona Lake. On top of that our recruitment levels have been higher here. We are only now spreading the rumor of the second rider. We won'd know the effects for awhile. The only way we can break this standstill is if the Varden somehow gets an influx of magicians."

Eragon was troubled. He knew that there was no way to get an more magicians to the Varden. He cursed Du Vrangr Gate for attempting the coup. He noticed Arya returning early from her meditation."Arya is returning from meditation, I must continue her training. I will consult Islanzadi on this matter. Farewell."

"Farewell." His image in the mirror vanished. Eragon looked at Arya.

"You're early."

"Eragon, I listened until I could not hear anymore." Arya said.

"Good. Now I can reveal to you one of the secrets of the riders. Oromis told me that this is something that even Galbatorix may not know. Do you remember when I replenished your energy after my seizure and you did not know where the energy came from? " She nodded. "It came from my surroundings."

"Your surroundings?"Arya asked.

"Yes, obviously you know you can store energy in a jewel and use it for later use, and you can draw energy from Jadeir. But do you know why you are able to draw energy from those two things?"

Arya thought for a moment. Then she realized, "Because I can search into a jewel or be in the mind of Jadeir."

"Correct, your meditation has allowed you to sense everything in your surroundings. Now, I want you to use your surroundings to try and summon a sphere of water."

Arya frowned in concentration. Eragon shielded his mind so Arya would not accidentally draw energy from him. Eventually she summoned the sphere. She immediately let it go when she saw everything around her that was dying. She then looked at Eragon as if a bad joke had been played in her. She was on the brink of being furious. "Eragon! What happened?! You knew this was going to happen!"

Eragon spoke quickly to avoid getting slapped, "You have the same look on your face as I did when that happened. It was necessary that you know how dangerous this secret can be. Any being who does not shield their mind can have their energy taken from them. When you use this technique, you can filter out any beings which you think may not survive the spell you do. During a battle it is difficult to do as it is hard to harness the concentration to search your surroundings, but you can still take energy from one animal if you can get into its conscious. This technique is very dangerous. If it fell into the wrong hands then a magician could wreak havoc with it." Eragon then continued. "Oromis told me that once you completed this excercise in his time you would have had full membership into the order. I guess that means we should get you your love sword now." Eragon said.

Arya then replied,"Perhaps, let us go see Rhunon."

The two of them held hands and went to find the smith.


	41. Chapter 41 : A Sword for a Rider

A Sword for a Rider

Arya and Eragon finally found Rhunon. Her tent was the most crude of them all. They heard a hammer slamming away and smoke coming from the top of the tent. Rhunon by all means was different then most elves. She was one of the few elves was still alive from the dragon war, and remembered how the elves were before the war. The couple entered the tent and saw Rhunon. She spoke to them.

"Ahh, Eragon, Arya, Queen Islanzadi told me to expect you two." She said gruffly.

"Then you know why we came?" Eragon asked.

"Yes I do. I have already prepared the bright steel. I cannot do anything more though. I will need Saphira's fire and your body, Arya to finish the sword. But first, I need to know your fighting style and the parameters of your blade. How would you like your blade?

Arya simply answered, "Make it similar to Brisingr, but slightly thinner." Rhunon withdrew a blade of the parameters and Arya nodded. She handed it to Arya.

"Shadeslayers, would you spar quickly so I know how to make Arya's sword?" Arya and Eragon danced as one for five minutes until Rhunon asked them to stop. "Good. I know how to make the sword."

Eragon then asked, "Rhunon-elda, am I still needed? I need to speak with the queen about something."

Rhunon answered gruffly, "Not now. You may speak with the queen, but return after you have. We can use an extra hand when Arya starts making the sword."

Eragon left, in his mind he told Arya he would return quickly. He approached Islanzadi's tent. There were 15 elves guarding the tent. One of them was Lord Dathedr. Her tent was the largest tent of the elves. It was also the most intricate of them. The Yawe symbol was imprinted on top of the entrance of the tent, and gold carvings were on the tent. Eragon then exchanged the elven gestures with Dathedr. He then said, "I seek an audience with Queen Islanzadi." Dathedr left for a moment before he returned and said, "You may pass Shadeslayer."

Eragon was in the inside of the tent. There was a table with maps in the center near an elegant mirror. There was a large bed. Many flowers were in the room, and beside Islanzadi's throne, were fairths of the previous leaders of the elves. She also had personal fairths of Evandar and Arya. Eragon then addressed the queen formally to show his presence was of a business nature. He noticed that while she still had a hard face, it did not seem as cold. She was starting to warm up to the world because of seeing her daughter happy. They exchanged greetings. Islanzadi then said,

"To what do I owe your presence Shadeslayer?"

Eragon then replied, "Your highness, I spoke with Roran, whom as I told you before, is now leading the Varden, a moment ago."

"And?" She said curiously.

"It appears they have hit a snag."

"Was there another coup?" she said with a hint of anger.

"No there wasn't. A force of 4,000 soldiers without pain blocks their path, and they have over a hundred magicians." Eragon said. He then continued. "While the Varden have them outnumbered, the Varden are outnumbered magician wise and do not have strong enough magicians to win a battle without taking a crippling blow. They are at a standstill until they can somehow get more magicians. Roran is doing all he can to harness more magicians."

The queen then gave a stern look. "This is indeed troubling news. We cannot reach your cousin, as he is too far away. On top of that they might be forced into a big confrontation before any elves we send arrive. I am afraid all we can do is watch from the sidelines and hope your cousin can find a way to get out of this. You have told me he has before."

"I feared as much." Eragon returned her stern look.

"Before we march tomorrow I will consult the elven lords about this matter. Until then I suggest you contact your cousin every day and inquire about the situation, and keep me posted. Dismissed." Eragon left the tent. He was worried. His cousin was in trouble again and his cousin was in a helpless situation. He could not fly there as he needed to train Arya, and they would be unable to train her among the Varden. He returned to Rhunon's tent to see how the forging was going along, and to help. He saw that Arya was pounding away on the brightsteel as she was controlled by Rhunon. They were quite a ways from finishing the weapon. Rhunon then thought to Eragon while simultaneously controlling Arya. _Shadeslayer, it is already hard enough to control one person as it is. I can finish this blade before we march tomorrow, as I can control Arya much easier than I was able to control you. You may go now, though Saphira should stay here to help me._

_Fair enough._Eragon left the tent and walked around. He saw Jadeir wandering around as well. The two of them were bored and had nothing to do, as the partners of their hearts were busy making a sword. He then felt Jadeir touch his mind.  
_Jadeir?_

_Ebrithil, I see you are bored. Would you like to ride me?_

_Would Arya allow it?_

_She said we are family and if I see family in trouble that I should help them. So yes, she would. _Eragon smiled. Arya had taught Jadeir well. Eragon then touched Saphira's mind to do something with Arya when she got the chance. It was a test which Oromis and Glaedr had done on Eragon and Saphira when they started training.

_Fair enough, I will fly with you, though it will partially be a training excercise as well._Eragon said.

He strapped into Jadeir. He had an easy time strapping into Jadeir as he was still smaller than Saphira. He was still big enough to fly around, and he was very muscular. He took off and flew. Eragon noticed that his flying was a little bit rockier than with Saphira's, but that smoothness would come as he got bigger and more experienced. They flew around and Eragon felt the breeze go through his hair. He then quizzed Jadeir.

_Jadeir, what did I teach Arya today?_

_I do not know Ebrithil._He thought shamefully.

_Saphira just took the liberty of asking Arya the same question as they are taking a quick break. She got a similar answer from Arya. Do not be ashamed. Just remember that your bond with Arya should always be open. You two are one being. You must share all of your thoughts together._

_Yes master._

_I see Saphira has shown you the efficient way of flying. However, you should use your tail more. I notice Saphira uses hers a lot to direct herself. Though I think thats instinctual._

_It is. Who was that red tomb for near where I hatched? I know the gold tomb was for your masters, but Arya never told me of the red dragon and rider._ Jadeir asked.

Eragon was reluctant to give an answer. He was not sure if he should tell Jadeir about what happened to Thorn yet since he was still a young dragon. Eragon answered, _Just another dragon who fell vicitm to Galbatorix. I will tell you later in your training, though if you want to know you can ask Arya._

_Yes ebrithil._ Eragon was impressed by the dragon's thirst for knowledge. He then thought of something he could teach the dragon.

_Now that you know you must share everything with your rider, you will share what I am about to tell you yes?_

_Of course._

_Did Saphira show you certain maneuvers you can use while fighting?_

_Yes, but she did not show me how to do when one is upon my back._

_This is what I am about to show you. Though make sure your share it with Arya._Eragon then started explaining what he wanted Jadeir to do. The first time Jadeir would try to execute something, it would be sloppy. Eventually, he got used to it. Eragon would make him do it until he could do it perfectly. He knew Jadeir's and Arya's lives may one day depend upon one of those maneuvers. Eragon then chuckled as Jadeir struggle doing a loop and corkscrewing at the same time. He remembered how Saphira had trouble doing that particular one at first.

After a few hours, Jadeir grew tired. He did not have the stamina which Saphira had. Eragon then said, _Enough, you are tired, we will do more another day, except I will ride Saphira and Arya you. You should get to know how these techniques feel with her upon your back instead of me._

_Of course master._ Jadeir then landed and Eragon got off. Jadeir then went to the side of the tent and curled up to sleep. Eragon went inside the teal tent, and went into his waking dreams.

When he awoke, he noticed that Arya was by his side. She had finished her part in the forging process a few hours earlier. She was rising up and down as she breathed. The scent of crushed pine cones filled the room. Eragon then felt Rhunon enter his mind. _Eragon, wake Arya, the sword is finished, it only needs to be named._

_Of course Rhunon-elda._ Eragon kissed Arya on the cheek. She stirred. "Morning..." She mumbled.

"Good morning love. Rhunon summons you, she says the sword is ready and needs to be named."

Arya got up, and stretched. She yawned. To Eragon almost any sound Arya made was like music to his ears. He helped her up. She quickly put on a blue blouse as Eragon put on a green tunic and they went to Rhunon's tent.

Rhunon was glowing. Eragon chuckled as Rhunon was about to gloat in the glory of the next sword she had made. She was tired.

"I swore I would not make another. But not only did I make Brisingr, the finest sword I have ever made, but I have made its twin! A sword which rivals it in beauty and might! Behold!" She removed the cloth covering Arya's sword. Eragon and Arya were in awe of the sword.

The sheath was a dark shade of green, and had many jade etchings on it. On the bottom of the sheath, a golden lily had been placed. The hilt was a hand and a half. It was simple but elegant at the same time. A jade jewel was in the pommel of the sword. Arya then withdrew the sword. It was a lighter shade of Jade then the sheath. She swung it and was marveled at how light it was. Eragon noticed that it almost was a twin of Brisingr. It looked exactly like it except that it was slightly thinner, and it was green. Arya saw a few iron rods and slashed though them. The blade cut through the rods. Eragon looked at Arya.

"Are you satisfied?" He asked.

"Yes." She said. "Now we have similar swords."

"Aye, but you have to name it."

"I know what I shall name it." She then told Rhunon. Rhunon had an unreadable expression on her face.

"That is, a most unusual name you know. But by the reasoning you pick the name, it is a good name. Only those of intelligence would know why to fear the blade." She then muttered a spell onto the sheath and the sword. She then gruffly said, "Wait here." 10 minutes later, she returned lugging a set of green armor, which would fit a woman, and another set of green armor for a dragon. The other thing she brought was a pack of her belongings. She then said, "I made these for you Arya Shadeslayer." Rhunon had made her a set of elven armor, which rivaled Eragon's. It was completely identical to Eragon's, except it was for a woman, and it was green. Even the shield had a shade being slain on it. The dragon armor was identical to that of Saphira's. Like with Saphira's, the armor could be adjusted as Jadeir grew. Eragon then looked at the pack. He then said to Rhunon.

"Where are you going?"

The old elf said roughly to Eragon, "I am going back to Ellesmera. My job was to be here in case the next egg hatched so I could forge that person a sword without making them go to Ellesmera. I now return." She then gathered up he belongings and continued packing. "Go, I was happy to have served the new order of riders once more. Now make Galbatorix fear the first two blades of the new order!"

Eragon and Arya left. Eragon wanted to see the inscription on Arya's sword. He looked. It said,

_I am Hjarta, the symbol of the most powerful force in Alagaesia._

"So you did base the name off of love." He said with a smile. The two of them entered their tent where some food was waiting for them. They ate breakfast quietly, happy by the other's presence. He then said to Arya, "We have 4 hours before we start marching again. What would you like to do in that time?"

Arya looked at him with a smile. "Spend it with you of course." She kissed him. "Perhaps we should have that sparring match we never had. Now I can finish what I started."

Eragon had an amused look on his face. "Finish what you started? I think I was winning you know."

"Your just lucky my sword broke! If it didn't break that bout would have been mine." She said with a playful tone in her voice.

"I take it you would like a sparring match then?" Eragon said.

"Indeed, but first you should talk with your cousin I think. I will wait for you on the dueling ground." She hugged him and left.

Eragon then contacted Saphira. _Little one?_

_Saphira, do you think Roran is ok?_

_I do not know Eragon, though your cousin is far from helpless._

_I know, but this is quite an opponent he is facing. 4,000 soldiers with no pain and over a hundred magicians._

_Little one, I told Nasuada this before I left for Farthen Dur. Dragon's only see two things when they give advice. You can either do nothing, or you can do something about the problem. In this situation you can do nothing. Well the only thing you can do is ask Roran how he is doing and give him advice. Do not worry yourself over that which you cannot change._

_Of course, thank you Saphira._ He then cast the scrying spell to speak with his cousin.


	42. Chapter 42 : Eragon's Folly

Eragon's Folly

Angela was thinking to herself her usual riddles. The Varden had just encountered a large force from the empire, with over a hundred magicians. She was in her tent, watching over Elva. She was contemplating to herself a question which had been plagueing her for a time. What had come first, the dragon or the egg?

She chewed on some sunflower seeds. _One would say the egg came first. Otherwise how could the dragon have been born? _This was the first argument in favor of the egg.

She then spat out the shell of the seed. _But wait, how could the egg have been in existence without the dragon. It would have taken two dragons mating for the egg to have come into existence, meaning that the dragons came first._

The her eyebrows pointed downward then as she contradicted the argument. _However, those eggs the dragons laid could not have existed unless their parents hatched from an egg! Pah!_

She saw a frog, wait, a toad, what was it she was trying to prove did not exist? She let the inquiry shrug off her mind as she had thought of a more interesting question. _But then those eggs could not have existed if a dragon had not laid them._

She then slammed her hand upon her forehead. _Blast darn it Angela! Your thinking in circles! What would Tenga think?!_

She then came to the conclusion that a higher being had perhaps created the dragons, thus meaning they came first. It was a crude answer, but it was an answer none the less. She then went to another train of thought.

_Is Eragon elven now or human? When I first saw him, he looked human, and he was human. However, when he returned from Ellesmera, he looked like an elf. The effects of being a rider should have taken him longer to make his features look like that of an elves. Either way, he still acts like an idiot at times. So his mind can still think like a human even if his body is elven._

_What do we call him now? A humelf? No, that is to awkward. An Elfman? No, that would make too much sense. The name of the human elf hybrids needs to be both silly but fitting. In a way like Eragon, who at times makes sense, but can also be an idiot. An elfen? I like that one. Not too awkward and not too sensible. I shall call Eragon a member of the elfen race.  
_  
In reality, her belief was that Eragon had a small amount of elven blood within him and the Agaeti Blodhren and flipped his blood make up so he was mostly elven. Where he had gained the elven blood was a mystery, though Angela thought she knew where. She needed an opinion. She looked for Elva.

"Elva?" The child who talked like an old woman looked at her. She was scarfing down Angela's stash of flax seeds much to Angela's disappointment.

"Yes?"

"What do you think of calling Eragon an elfen since he isn't elven or human?"

"Why do you ponder such questions?" Elva put dumbly. Angela frowned. Elva made poor company. All she did was eat. She then looked for Solembum's mind.

_Solembum, what do you think about calling Eragon an elfen?  
_  
_A fitting name for that oxymoronic child. _Solembum was as old as Angela, to him many things were young.

_Indeed. A dull witted child as well. How could he call his sword something as simple as Brisingr!_

Suddenly, Elva screamed. Angela looked at her.

"Elva, what is wrong?!" She screamed again. Elva's eyes were on fire. Sweat was trickling down her. Angela thought that she looked like her heart was about to jump out of her chest. The child then writhed in pain as she yelled,

"Pain! Unbearable pain!" She screamed in her seeresque voice. Her hands were upon her head, "Make it stop!" she yelled.

Angela frowned. _Something bad is about to happen. Blast it Eragon why couldn't you have been more careful! _Angela walked over to Elva, about to put her to sleep. She gave her a draught which would help her sleep instantly. She started to walk away.

The draught did not work. Angela's eyes widened in shock. Elva continued to scream, "Make it stop!" The mark upon her brow started to shine. Suddenly, there was a blast of magic from Elva, sending Angela back. Elva darted out of the tent as Angela was dazed.

_Blast! _Angela thought. _If she gets by herself she could do serious harm to her own body, and perhaps...she wouldn't. _Angela knew where Elva was going and she needed to get there before Elva did. She raced out of her tent. She saw the little girl had already covered a lot of ground and she sprinted, following Elva. She started to hear the rush of a stream as she continued to catch up to the magical child. She was gaining on Elva. However she was not sure if she was going to make it in time. The little child was on fire. Flames were inside of her body and she was trying to find some way to quench the flames. However, she was not going about it the right way. She was trying to put out a bonfire with an ocean when all she needed was a few buckets. She was going too far.

"Elva! No! Stop! What you want to do is not the answer!" Angela spoke in a loud voice.

"Make it stop!" She roared. Elva was oblivious to everything. The only thing she cared about was that the pain rushing through her body stopped.

Angela was now several yards behind Elva. However, they were closer to the stream. The child was on fire and Angela had a bucket of water, which was all she needed. Angela needed just a few more steps to reach Elva. Elva was now looking at the cooling water which would permanently quench the fire. Angela yelled one more time.

"Don't do it! There are other ways!" She needed to just get a little bit closer and she could grab Elva. If she did it there was no saving her. There was a steep drop into the river and the water was flowing rapidly, with rocks on the bed.

Elva looked at her one more time,"I must stop this pain!"

Angela knew she was going to do it. She could not believe the idea of someone as young as Elva attempting to do it. It was ludicris. It was wrong. And it was immoral. She needed to find more time. She then did her best to search within herself to find the flow of magic. She found it. She screamed at Elva as she was about to jump, "Letta!" The child froze and Angela could feel herself being sapped of energy. She charged at the girl as she was trying to break free. She reached Elva and grabbed her. She released the flow of magic now that she had Elva secured. She held on to the screaming child.

Elva was flailing and it took everything out of Angela to hold on to her, and to prevent her from breaking free. For ten minutes the flailing continued. Elva was putting up a fight. She continually screamed, "Let me go! Make it stop! I must make it stop!" She continued to repeat those lines for the ten minutes, Angela's strength waining with each flail.

And suddenly, it all stopped. Much to Angela's surprise, all the violent movements of Elva suddenly ceased.

Angela looked at the girl. Her eyes were closed. She checked her pulse, there was none. Her eyes widened. She then surveyed the body with magic to figure out how she had died. After looking at her for several minutes she found her answer.

_Oh dear...the pain she was in caused her to have a heart attack_... Angela was slightly distraught at the death. An innocent child had died. On top of that her death was signifying a defeat of great magnitude soon. Angela knew that there was someone she wanted to punish: Eragon. She began to consider various ways she could make him feel pain for causing the death of an innocent child. She then reconsidered for a moment in an almost motherly manner.

_Nay... A slap will do fine. Eragon will be pained enough to know that his mistake has resulted in the death of Elva.  
_  
Angela was not sure of what to do with Elva's body. She did not have any tools with her to dig a grave, and she was too tired from chasing and restraining Elva to use magic. She simply threw Elva's body into the river, Eragon's mistake forever forgotten save for those who knew it by memory. She then gathered herself, and marched back to the human camps. She decided to keep Elva's death quiet. She was of little importance ever since she had decided not to serve as a secret guard. Angela was there to make sure Elva did not do anything to hinder the Varden. She returned to the camp, vowing to go to the elven camps to speak with Eragon about the matter, along with a certain other thing of importance. She knew that before the siege of Dras Leona could be the last time she would be able to talk to him about it.


	43. Chapter 43 : Defeat

Defeat

Roran was frustrated. He slammed his hammer down on the map as he was meeting with his captains. Between him and Dras Leona stood 4,000 soldiers without pain and over a hundred magicians. If he had some magicians or Eragon and Arya the problem could be solved easily, as the host could be defeated by strength of numbers. However, neither were the case. As it was, the dwarven magicians were not strong enough to take on these magicians. They were much more dangerous than those from the Burning Plains. Each were of a slightly lower caliber than the twins, but not by much.

They had been engaging them in quick skirmishes where the amount of magicians meant nothing. By now The Varden coalition consisted of nearly 12,000 dwarves, 2000 urgals, and over 3,000 men of the Varden. The number of recruits was beginning to increase from news of Jadeir hatching for Arya. However, none of them were magicians. If only Roran could find some blasted magicians he could attack the soldiers.

Roran was discussing with his captains and military advisors the best possible move. Also with him were Orik representing the dwarves and Orrin. Orrin was good to have because in his intellect at times he was cautious, and could help point out to Roran possible problems. In addition he was an excellent cavalry commander and knew how to manage them best. Nar Garhzvog was also there. The Varden there were Martland Redbeard, and newly Captain Ulhart, Captain Garven, Captain Reginald Bosephus, Captain Hector, Captain Titus, Captain Lenidas and Captain Edric. Edric had been given his command back out of sheer necesity. They were discussing their next move against the wall that stood before them.

"I say we charge them, our sheer numbers should lead us to victory." Edric said arrogantly.

"Blast it Edric, your an idiot! I relieve you of your command once again!" Roran roared."Leave this meeting at once!" The nighthawks escorted the now twice dishonorably discharged Edric. Roran then continued. "As you know, we cannot charge them, or engage them completely. Those 4,000 soldiers have enough wards to stop arrows for days. We would be mowed down before we could finally lay a blow down."

Redbeard then spoke. "What if we tried what Carn did in that raid we did? Where we shined the light in the sky."

Ulhart disuaded the notion. "We still have the same problem we had when we did that, these soldiers feel no pain."

"Ahh, I did not think of that."

Garven then spoke. "Roran, did Eragon say anything about assiting us? Perhaps we should speak with him before we continue speaking."

As Garven said that, Eragon appeared in the mirror. Eragon at first was startled to see all the captains, Orik, and Orrin. Orik yelled out, "Mine foster brother!"

"Hello Orik." He smiled. Eragon was then starting to get peppered by questions.

Roran yelled, "Everyone quiet! Let him speak!"

Eragon then began. "Roran, I spoke with Islanzadi about your situation. I am sad to say that the situation does not look good for you." The Varden and Roran's heart's sank as Eragon's talk continued. "We are too far away to reinforce you. The soonest we could send a large group of spell casters would be in 4 days. By then your standstill will more than likely have had a change in position."

Roran then spoke, "What about you and Arya, could both of you come and train here and help out?"

Eragon shook his head, "I am sorry Roran, we cannot. If we went there then we would just be peppered away by people asking for blessings. I see that the situation has not changed. Roran if it does change then contact myself or the queen immediately. I must leave as Arya and I must finish our duel from Oromis' funeral."Eragon then left.

As Eragon disappeared a scout entered the council. "I apologize for interrupting my lieges but we have a very serious problem."

Fear shot through the room. "What is it?"

"They are attacking."

Roran then slammed his hammer. The worst thing that could have happened did happen. On top of that they had to face them. The empire was to close to just fall back a little."Assemble the soldiers, Orrin, Orik, Nar Garhzvog, I know I do not speak for you three but I suggest you do the same. The three leaders went to their respective soldiers as the captains assembled. Roran put on his dwarven armor and left. Before he left, he gave instructions to the women and the healers who had stayed with the Varden. He told them to march as far south as they could in 3 hours and reset the camps. Roran was planning on retreating. However, he did not want the women and children to suffer. He knew that in order to save them he would need to bide some time.

45 minutes later the Varden were assembled. The black host was infront of them. They were flying the standard of the empire. The host reeked of evil and malicious deeds. Roran knew what was about to come. He did not address the troops. All he said to them was this.

"My fellow men, today we are faced with a grave enemy, who has more magicians then us. You must shield your minds more than you ever have. That said, let me tell you all something. To me, defeating Galbatorix is second to something else, and that is your safety. If I have to sacrifice all of you to kill him, then I will not do it. Now take a defensive position."

A wave of crossbow bolts struck the Varden host. The dwarven magicians had put up wards and they bounced off. A second and third wave came. The same result. Roran then heard some cries of anguish in the dwarven ranks. The dwarven magicians were falling. He then yelled to Orik, "Tell your magicians to stop casting magic and shield your minds like the rest of us! And tell them to hide for another day!" Orik looked at Roran funny. What was he thinking? However, he consented. Another wave of crossbow bolts came. 300 fell from the ranks of the Varden. The another wave. Only the fools that were not shielding themselves fell. 1,000 of the free forces fell to bolt fire. The 4,000 soldiers charged. They were met by a wall of steel. The Varden kept trying to direct their blows at the head, heart, or any other vital organ. Their weapons would just slide left or right. Roran would have to strike with enough strength to kill 4 men in order to kill one.

"Barzul!" He heard Orik roar. The dwarves were not fairing well. They were having difficulty aiming their blows at the soldiers heads because of their height disadvantage. They were falling fast. After an hour of fighting, Roran knew it was not going well for the Varden. A soldier would stab at a head or heart thinking they had given a death blow. When the weapon would slide off, they would be stabbed. Only those who were smart enough to shield themself and aim at the same spot numerous times until the soldier fell survived. It generally took a normal soldier four hacks at the head to finally get through, but by then they were already dead. He had seen Captain's Reginald Bosephus, Titus, and Lenidas die. They could win the battle by sheer numbers, but their loses were piling on.

Roran then saw a tall person of the empire stand before him. He could tell he was the leader of the force before him. To Roran's surprise, he did not look like a soldier without pain. He was wearing black armor, and a shield. His sword was enormous. He then bellowed so all could hear.

"Roran Stronghammer! I challenge you! I am General Dinja! I have never lost! I am Galbatorix's general!"

Roran spat at him. "You cannot defeat me, I have slain near 200 people in one fight!"

Hammer and sword crossed paths. It was a tough fight for Roran. Dinja had a reach advantage. He had to block and strike, block and strike. The blows on his shield hand kept getting harder and harder. Roran was surprised his shield did not brake. Roran looked around him. The wards that were placed on the empire's soldiers were making the Varden soldiers, who had none, fodder. He took a guess that enough time had elapsed for the women and children to fall back. Taking a guess that Dinja was not a soldier without pain, he struck Dinja in the shin. Dinja howled in pain. Roran was about to finish him, however, he knew that he needed to call a retreat.

"For now you live, I will kill you the next time I see you." He spat at Dinja. Roran knew the lives of his soldiers were more important than spending another 10 minutes trying to kill Dinja, as he knew despite the wound Dinja would still fight. He roared, "Fall back! Everyone fall back!"

The Varden were in full retreat, the empire at their backs. Roran was frustrated. The empire had won. His lack of magicians had finally came back to haunt him. He found Orik and Orrin. Orik asked, "Why did you call off my magicians?"

Roran answered as he had the Varden fall back. "I knew today was going to be a slaughter. I needed to spare as many magicians as I could, but I also needed to make sure the camps had enough time to fall back to a safer location."

Orrin then spoke, "A wise move Stronghammer, to keep the women and children safe."

"I know." He spat. He did not need a talk in the code of chivalry.

Roran had them run as far as they could. The Varden host ran for near 3 hours until they reached where the women and children had relocated the camps. When Roran looked upon the disorganized soldiers, he addressed them.

"Today we suffered a grievous defeat." The Varden were silent. "We cannot win every round of this fight. No one said it was going to be easy. How ever, remember this, I kept my promise. Many of us died today, but many more of us would have if we had tried to win that fight. I did not intend to win that battle, and for that I apologize for night telling you. I needed to bide the women and children enough time to fall back." The Varden all looked up at Roran then. Roran then left for his tent. He motioned for Orrin, Orik, and Nar Garhzvog to follow.

His tent had been quickly set up. It was very disorganized and the cot unkempt. The mirror was off center from the table. The map was on the ground. Roran spoke to the other leaders. "Do you know how many soldiers we lost today?"

Orik spoke first. "In the hour we fought I lost roughly 4,000 of mine felllow kin, and half of mine magicians."

"Half the Urgals fell today Stronghammer."

"We count as many as 1,500 of the Varden Roran."

Roran was shocked. He was frustrated, He slammed his hammer on the table. He broke it.

"And how many did we kill!"

"We only killed 1,000 of them Roran, and none of their magicians." Orrin said.

"Damnit!" The Varden had only scratched their opponent. On top of that, only half of the Varden humans were left. A third of the dwarves were dead, and half of the urgals.

Orrin, with his intellect, then spoke, "You still won a small victory today Roran."

"What!"

"Before most of the soldiers and those not of the Varden only knew you as a great military genious, and a man of the soldiers. After today, not only are you a champion of the soldiers, but you are a champion of the people."

"How so?"

"They trust you more than ever before. Those that survived are thankful that you faced the host so that the women and children could escape. Some of them were their wives and sons or daughters. What you won today will be useful when there is a battle we can win."

"Thank You." Roran then addressed all three of them. "I think we all need to rest after what happened today. Dismissed."

Roran then slumped down onto his cot. The sun was setting and the Varden were crippled. The only way they could get a victory was if he could get some magicians. He found one of the dwarven magicians and asked to scry Eragon.


	44. Chapter 44 : Dance of the Riders

Dance of the Riders

Arya was standing in the dueler's circle. Nearly all the 10,000 elves had circled around or were inside the heads of one near the circle to see the duel. Islanzadi was at the center. Arya had requested that before they marched for the day, that the funeral games of Oromis officially be finished. Eragon and Arya still had one more round in their duel to complete. The fifth and what was supposed to be the final round had ended in a draw, those leading to a sudden death bout. Arya was pacing, ready to duel. She was wearing a black blouse rather than her human man leggings. She had Hjarta on her hip.

Five minutes later, Eragon finally arrived. He was in a jet black tunic when he entered the circle. He had a troubled look on his face. Arya then taunted him.

"Scared?" She joked,

"Of course not, why should I be scared of someone who wields a sword called heart?" He said, wiping the frown off his face.

Arya drew Hjarta, reveiling it to the world for the first time. The elves gasped at the beauty if Brisingr's twin. "You will see when I am through with you in this duel."

Islanzadi then said, ""Let the sudden death round begin!" A gong of sorts then sounded.

The Shadeslayers and riders circled each other for five minutes, ready to strike, and ready to react if the other struck. Finally, Arya and Eragon each swung their blades at the same time, an impact halfway between the two. The sound from the crash of the children of Rhunon was earth shaking. Neither of the swords broke. Arya and Eragon then broke contact for a moment.

Eragon then decided to strike first. He thrusted at Arya's chest. Arya parried it and counted with a side slash at his torso, which he blocked. He then tried to slide his blade under Arya's to get a stab in her belly. Arya predicted this and stepped to the right to prevent it. Eragon then launched an attack, putting Arya on the defensive. She parried a trust at her abdomen. Then she blocked a vertical slash. Eragon then feinted right and slashed left. Arya blocked that too. He then did a front flip and tried to stab her on the head. She anticipated the move and crouched and blocked the blow, and turned around to parry the thrust she knew would come when he landed.

Arya then unleashed a counter attack. She slashed upwards, downwards, sideways, and thrust up and down. Eragon parried and blocked all the blows. She kept slashing up, right, left down, up, left and right. Eragon was keeping up with her. She then did a back flip to throw off Eragon's footing and charged forward.

To the audience it looked very similar to how it had when they fought at Oromis' funeral. They saw one being dancing left, right, up, down, and flipping. It was one, teal being. The two riders fought with much agility and strength. The being was dancing all around the dueler's circle, the dancer's beat was the clang of metal.

Eragon and Arya then broke contact after the first flurry of blows. A strong breeze came in to cool off the duelers. Their hair was flying in the wind. The two of them leaped into the air and exchanged blows in the air. Hjarta and Brisingr each seemed to glow in the sun. Saphira and Jadeir were watching from above, interested in watching the duel of their riders.

Jadeir said to large-sapphire-dragon-saphira, _Who do you think is gonna win?_

Saphira snorted. _Eragon of course._

_I think Arya._

_Want to bet on it young one?_

_Why yes._

_Name your wager._

_If Arya wins, then you will also carry Arya after the match. If Eragon wins I will also carry Eragon._

_That is hardly fair for you._

_You will also have to carry what is in my saddle bags._

_What! Fair enough._

  
Eragon grinned at Arya. She gave an inquisitive look. "What?"

He laughed, "Saphira and Jadeir just made a bet on us I think." Arya laughed. They then re engaged. The sparring was fast and furious. Feints, thrusts, slashes, and flips were all occuring in flurries. Arya and Eragon knew each other's styles so well that neither could get an advantage on the other. Each of them had premeditated when the other would flip, or when they would try a power move.

The fighting continued for what seemed like hours. Arya was growing weary from the fight. She could tell from Eragon's face that he was growing tired as well. The both of them were not drawing any energy from another source. They then re engaged again. Disengaged, re engaged, disengaged, and re engaged again. Neither had an advantage over the other. The crowd was amazed at the equality of the pair.

The two combatants had now become very tired. The two of them charged at each other. Eragon lost his footing at the end of his charge and fell onto Arya unexpectedly. The two of them were tumbling out of bounds and neither could stop the other from going out.

The pair of them rolled out of bounds and the winner was undecided. Arya, Eragon, and Islanzadi all requested that they looked in the minds of those closets to where Eragon and Arya went out of bounds to see how landed outside the circle first. It was Arya. Privately Eragon and Arya acknowledged that it was a tie, but officially there needed to be a winner. The queen then said, "It may not have been under the best of circumstances, but on the technicality of Arya being the first out of bounds, Eragon is the winner! Let us give our praises to what was in all facets, a tie by two of the greatest warriors we have witnessed duel! The elves roared in applause. They then began their march.

Arya saw Eragon approach Arya, he gave her some of the energy from his belt. "My thanks." Arya said. Eragon then gloated, " I won."

"On a technicality!"

"But I still won!"

"Oh quiet Eragon, you know you got lucky!" She laughed. Saphira and Jadeir then landed. Jadeir then said, _Ebrithil, your riding on me today since Arya lost._

_Jadeir! You bet on this match?! Never ever gamble! It is immoral! Saphira is a bad example!_

_I'm a bad example? _Saphira snorted.

_Yes you are, teaching young ones to gamble. _She said jokingly.

_I am not teaching Jadeir to gamble, I am meerly teaching him that he should not gamble with me._ Arya laughed as Eragon got on Jadeir. Jadeir grunted. He had never flown with two people on his back. He lifted off and lurched for a moment under the wait of the two of them. Arya sat in front of Eragon as they flew. Arya heard Saphira chuckle at watching Jadeir struggle with all the weight. 2 hours later,Saphira entered Jadeir, Arya, and Eragon's minds. _Have you learned your lesson Jadeir?_

_Unfortunately, I'm never betting with you again._

_Good, I will ease your punishment by carrying your saddle bags. _The four of them laughed. The dragons landed and the content's of Jadeir's saddle bags were put into Saphira's. The quartet then took off again.

They continued flying for 2 more hours. Arya was overcome by weariness from her duel with Eragon. On top of that she had spent most of the night forging Hjarta. Eragon must have sensed Arya's weariness. She heard Eragon say into her ear, "You may rest Arya, I will not let you fall." He kissed her. She drifted into her waking dreams as she was in Eragon's arms.

5 hours later, she awoke. They were still flying. She looked at Eragon and smiled. He smiled back. The sun was setting. She asked Eragon, "Are we setting up camp soon?"

"Aye, they are, within the hour." An hour later, the four of them landed. Much to Eragon and Arya's delight, they noticed that there was a forest nearby. They resolved to visit it once they knew it was indeed a forest.

To Arya's delight, the scouts had reported after scanning a wide area with magic that the empire were not within 50 miles of the army. This meant she and Eragon could roam about freely.

The camp was finally set up and the four of them landed. Jadeir immediately slumped down and went to sleep. Carrying two people had been exhausting for him. While he was growing at an alarming rate, he was only slightly big enough to carry two people. Saphira continued to fly around on her own, as she wanted to hunt. Eragon and Arya entered their tent.

To their shock, Roran was already appearing in the mirror. To Eragon and Arya's horror, he was still in his armor, and grime was across his face. His hammer was caked with blood. Eragon asked with fear, "What happened?!"

Roran said grimly, "We were attacked by those soldiers. We did not have enough time to fall back without risking injury to the women and children. We needed to attack them to give the women and children time to run."

Arya thought it a noble act to put your life in danger to save the women and children. She also saw the fear in Eragon's eyes. Eragon started to ask, "How many did you-"

"Half the Varden, a third of the dwarves, and half the urgals, all dead."

"What!" Eragon said,

"Yes, we really need magicians. Blast it Eragon, why couldn't you have been here!" Roran yelled.

Arya looked at Eragon. He was eyeing his cousin cautiously. "Roran, you know as well as I do. I have to train Arya. A second rider may be our only advantage over Galbatorix."

"Blast it Eragon to hell with it! We are dying over here and we need something to even the odds! If we do not get magicians soon the Varden very well may cease to exist soon! Forget your blasted training and get over here! You're always not where you are needed most! Just like with your masters!"

Arya looked at Eragon. She then looked at the mirror, and then back at Eragon. Tears were starting to well up in his eyes. The two of them had never seen Roran snap like he had. She looked back at the mirror. A look of horror seemed to jet across Roran's face. He started to say, "Eragon! I did not mean to-"

"You meant every word of it. You are only human, why would you understand." He said coldly. He then bolted out of the room. Arya paused for a moment, and then left the tent, Roran still in the mirror.

Before Arya went to find Eragon, she reported what had happened to the Varden to her mother. A grim look appeared on her mother's face. "That is indeed troublesome. Where is Eragon?"

"Roran cracked under the pressure and snapped at Eragon, I am about to go look for him." Arya said.

"Go my daughter."

Arya first extended her conscious to her surroundings. Eragon was shielding himself as she thought. She then had an idea of where to look. She ran to the forest which she and Eragon had found. She looked for the tallest tree in the forest. It was not as tall as the tree in Gil'ead, but it was still significantly tall, and towered within that forest. She saw the glimmer of Brisingr. She climbed to the top branch and saw Eragon. Tears were in his eyes. She looked at him, and he at her. She smiled. Eragon gave her a weak smile back.

"I thought I would find you here." She then took a place near Eragon. The starts above seemed to reflect off the tears in his eyes. He then spoke, "Arya, what he said..."

"Shhh...search yourself. You know it is not true." She said caringly.

Eragon mumbled to her. "What if I was with Ajihad and Murtagh when the urgals attacked? What if Brom and I were there when the Ra'zac killed Garrow? What if I could have been there when Oromis and Glaedr fought. What if I was there today. I could have saved nearly 7,000 lives if I was there Arya. 7,000! Galbatorix has-" He started to cry again.

"Shhhh.." Arya cradled the distraught rider in her arms. She sung a song of peace to him. She let the silence of the forest in the night fill him with peace. Moments later, he seemed to finally have relaxed.

He looked at her. "Eka elrun ono." He said quietly.

"Everything will be fine Eragon. You know this. We will slay him, and all his evil will be undone. Everything's going to be ok Eragon. Things will fall into place. Trust me."

He looked at her. He kissed her. "I trust you with all my heart." He gave another wan smile. He clearly was still distraught over what his cousin had said.

The two of them just lay in the tree in silence in each others arms, letting the silence wash Eragon's troubles away.


	45. Chapter 45 : Elven Might

Elven Might

Eragon and Arya awoke in the tree, the sun radiating upon their bodies. Eragon looked at Arya, she smiled. "Morning Eragon,"

"Morning Arya." They stood on the branch. They were looking out upon the elven camp to see if they had started packing to march. Much to Eragon and Arya's joy, they had not. The forest was starting to wake up. Birds were flying, numerous animals were roaming on the dirt ground, and the trees seemed to be full of life. It was a very relaxing place. Eragon and Arya slipped down the tall oak tree. They paused for a moment before they continued heading to camp. They were surveying the land.

The land was silent. The plains were littered square mile by square mile by farms. However, the farms looked disorganized. The crops within them were unplowed, or the wildlife had eaten it. The farmers there had been conscripted to serve in the Dark King's army. Whats worse, he was also then forcing them to convert into soldiers without pain.

Eragon thought for a moment. He wondered how big Galbatorix's army really was with conscripts. He turned to Arya and asked the question. Arya shrugged.

"At the time of the fall when the elves were going to the forests, his army was a 50 thousand strong, though about half were conscripted. In the hundred years since then, I suspect it may have doubled or even tripled, though the amount of conscripts has increased as well. What we have been fighting are those who have been forced to fight, with the exception of what currrently faces your cousin. We will face his core army when we are closer to Uru Baen." Eragon was shocked at the numbers that he had been given. How could the Varden expect to win against that amount of soldiers? He surmised that was why the Varden needed the support of the other races. He also knew that the Varden were fighting with more heart than the empire.

Eragon and Arya approached the camps to get dressed. Eragon put on blood red tunic. To his surprise when Arya came out she was wearing a red blouse. He smiled. "It seems we cannot be in unmatching wear anymore." She smiled and approached him.

"Perhaps," She pointed at his collar. "Though you really should learn how to dress yourself." The two of them put their rider swords on their hips, and armor in the saddlebags of their dragons. Before they left, they spoke with the queen in private. The queen spoke, "Eragon, Arya already informed me of what occured with the Varden yesterday. You do not need to tell me."

"Did she tell you anything else?"

"No, she did not." She told a half lie. "Unfortunately the elven lords all agreed that we are too far to assist them as I said yesterday. They also said that they will not change that view until we reach Dras Leona. Until then Roran will need to find a way to keep the Varden alive." The queen informed them that they were about to march.

Eragon and Arya left the queens tent. They got on their dragons and took off. As they flew, Eragon mentally told Jadeir and Arya to execute certain maneuvers that Eragon had shown him how to do while Hjarta was being forged. He seemed to be able to execute most of them easily, since Arya was lighter than Eragon.

The elves marched for two hours. Eragon noticed that the more they marched, the more abandoned farms he saw. He also noticed some of them had been burned so the elves could not salvage what ever was there. He was troubled by the destruction he saw. It reminded him of Garrow's farm being destroyed. He looked at Arya for comfort. Seeing her soft, honey skinned, face washed away all his troubled. She turned to look at him. He smiled. She in turn returned the smile. They then heard war horns up a head.

Eragon and Arya flew above into the clouds. They went as close as they could without being seen. They saw a large, black host. It was the biggest army Eragon had seen. He could tell by the disorganization that these were not Galbatorix's main soldiers, but his conscripts without pain. He looked at Arya. Arya replied,

"I put their numbers at 15,000." Eragon was shocked at the number. Galbatorix was sending a large chunk of his army in an attempt to stop the elves. Eragon sensed his surroundings to see if the minds of the soldiers were shielded. They were.

Eragon and Arya landed and searched for Islanzadi. They found her. They informed Islanzadi what was up ahead. Islanzadi told the elves to arm themselves and prepare for battle. Eragon was surprised at the inexpression of the elves at being outnumbered by 5,000. He asked Arya about this. She just said to him, "You have never seen an elven army fight have you?" He shook his head, "Well watch closely."

Eragon armed up for the fight, putting on his dragon armor. To his surprise, Arya was also arming, but her armor fit under her clothing. They then proceeded to arm their dragons. Eragon looked at Arya, "I do not think the empire is sure that Jadeir hatched yet. Until then we should keep him hidden." Arya agreed. Arya informed Jadeir that he would be hiding with the tents since the empire most likely did not know if he had hatched.

Eragon then went to the front line to speak with the queen. As he was going up their, he noticed Vanir was not armed with a long sword. He asked him, "Why are you not fighting with a long sword?"

Vanir smiled, "I switch between a longsword and dirks depending on whom I'm fighting. At the moment with these farmers fighting us I feel like I can kill them faster if I'm holding two blades."

"Fair enough." Eragon left. He was somewhat shocked at the confidence which the elves were showing against 15,000 soldiers without pain. Eragon spoke with the queen.

"Your highness, how do you want the dragon riders to fight?"

The queen replied, "Do what you please. It disappoints me that Galbatorix actually thinks he can stop a race as powerful as ours with so few men. He seems to need a reminder in elven might." Eragon returned to Arya's side. They were standing by Saphira.

The commanders met at the center of the battlefield before the fight. It was a short meeting. Islanzadi left and addressed the elves.

"My friends! It seems Galbatorix has forgotten why to fear the elves! Should we give him a reminder?!" The elves all chanted in agreement. They knocked arrows in their bows. "Fire!" The elven arrows sung through the wind onto their targets. The elves had enchanted the arrows to circumvent wards. Cries of agony filled the ranks of the empire.

Eragon noticed that their was no magician tent. He facepalmed when he realized that most of the elves in the army could use magic. He noticed that elves at the rear were doing the job of magicians. There were almost 300 chanting elves. Eragon looked back at the empire. The arrows were wittling down their ranks quickly, each shot proving fatal. He then saw even more soldiers falling to the elven magic. The empire charged the elves in desperation.

"Fools." He hear Vanir mutter as he drew his dirks. He then heard Vanir add, "How about we have a contest?"

"Contest?" Eragon asked,

"Yes, whoever kills more of these idiots wins.

"Fair enough." Eragon consented.

Eragon, Vanir, Saphira, and Arya all stood near each other as the empire charged. The four of them charged ahead of the elves in another demonstration of elven superiority. Vanir stood beside Eragon and Arya as the four of them were hacking and slashing at the soldiers coming before them. Every now and then there would be a burst of flame engulfing a few soldiers. Eragon and Arya were fighting back to back, as if they were one. Soldiers fell left and right to the teal being which stood before them. Vanir slew 10 soldiers quickly and yelled to Eragon the number. The teal being replied, "I'm already on 25!" Eragon saw Vanir have a shocked look for a moment before he proceeded to kill the empire's soldiers faster and faster. It was a slaughter. The elves could lay 4 blows on a human before they could even lay one. It was like thousand of human Eragon's trying to kill a thousand Vanirs.

The fighting was completely lopsided. The empire did not even have a shot to win the fight. Galbatorix had made a gross miscalculation on his part. Eragon was amazed that such a cerebral. diabolical king could have done such a thing. The empire was meat going into a meat grinder. Eragon, Arya, Saphira, and Vanir had not even been scratched. Eragon took a look at the lines of the empire, they had already been wittled down to about half of the force they started with.

Within 10 minutes, the empire was already in full retreat. Their magicians had fallen. Eragon saw many of the elven warriors start to chant. He turned around and saw the soldiers of the empire falling. Eragon was awestricken by the power of the elves. Vanir approached Eragon. "In 10 minutes I slew 100."

Eragon replied, "Impressive, but I slew 110."

Arya came by to gloat to them both, "Men. I slew 120." Vanir and Eragon looked at Arya in amazement as she went back to the elven camps.

Eragon looked for the queen. As he surveyed the field, he noticed the elven ranks were fairly unscathed, where the whole opposing army had been decimated. He commented, "An impressive display, how many elves died?"

The queen had barely even broken a sweat from the fighting. Eragon also noticed that the rimgar was more exhausting than this battle. She replied, "We only lost 500 elves in the fighting today. Galbatorix grossly miscalculated. 15,000 of his best soldiers and magicians might have put up a better fight, but unless he sends his whole army at us, the only way he can defeat us is by riding out himself. The queen then went to her tent.

Eragon thought for a moment as he left for his and Arya's tent, _What forces have I unleashed upon Alagaesia!?_

Eragon returned to his tent. The elves stopped marching that day because of the battle. He saw Arya and smiled for a moment. Then he sighed and slumped down onto their bed after he had gotten out of his armor, changed, and bathed.

Arya looked at him, "Whats wrong?"

Eragon looked at her and said, "What forces have I unleashed on Alagaesia Arya? I am thankful that the elves are powerful, but that was a slaughter!" Arya sat down and put a hand on his back.

"You are doing what is best for the land Eragon. Those soldiers had already been cursed to be soldiers without pain. Galbatorix would never have had the compassion to undo the spells he hath wrought upon them. They would have been cursed to a life with no feelings. Life as machines. They are already dead inside Eragon, what we did was free them. And that is 15,000 less soldiers standing between us and Galbatorix. Until he dies blood will be shed. The sooner he dies, the better. I do not find this any easier than you do Eragon. I hope you realize now why the elves rarely fight. When we do, it is a near unstoppable force."

Eragon looked at Arya and smiled. The scent of crushed pine needles washed through his senses as he hugged her. "Thank you." What she had said had given him comfort. It strengthened his resolve not only to undo the spells that had been wrought upon the soldiers, but to slay the king.


	46. Chapter 46 : The Last Stand

The Last Stand?  
Roran sighed. It had been 3 days since he snapped at Eragon. He had yet to reconcile with him. He knew Eragon was upset by the way he answered his insult. _Your only human, why would you understand?_ His words echoed in his mind. He was only human, and he had reconciled with himself that. Though what was it that he could not possibly understand? Roran was in the commander's tent. He was unsure what his next move should be. The last 3 days he had told the Varden to dig in for an assault. They had seen the soldiers without pain marching towards them, and their numbers were now at 6000. If they attacked again, it could mean the end of the Varden, especially since Eragon was not among them.

Roran needed advice on the situation with Eragon. He also knew that none of the commanders he had left could give him that advice. He then realized something. There was someone who could help him, but first, he wanted to speak with his wife. He ordered a dwarven magician to scry his wife.

Roran saw Katrina's room. The sun was filling her room with light. She was radiating in the sun. The place where she was, was at peace. He wanted to be there, but he knew his obligations to the Varden were important. Katrina was wearing a simple white maternity dress, and the bulge on her belly was showing. She must have noticed the worry and trouble in Roran's eyes.

"Roran, what ails you?" She asked with concern. Roran sighed, and recounted to her the attack by the men without pain, and how he had been defeated because of the coup, and how he had snapped at Eragon.

"I cannot do this Katrina. I am only human." He said, the weight of the Varden on his shoulders.

"That is all you need Roran, to be human." She said softly.

"But I need to be more!" He said.

"I fell in love with a human Roran didn't I?" She said.

"Yes but-"

"A human Roran slew 193 soldiers right? She added

"Yes but-"

"A human Roran slew the twins at the Burning Plains and fought with the Ra'zac right?"

"Yes but-"

"A human Roran led the Varden to victory at an ambush where they should not have one right?"

"Yes but-"

"A human Roran knew about the preciousness of life and sacrificed the Varden to save their loved ones right?"

"Yes but-"

"No buts Roran! All you need to be is to be human!" Katrina said soothingly. She continued, "Roran, Alagaesia does not want to see another immortal lead it. They want to see one of their own. You know this." Roran calmed down. He then heard the war horns of the empire blowing. Katrina must have heard them as well.

"I need to go now. I need to speak with Nasuada about something before this fight."

"Be safe."

"I will." Roran lied to her, and she suspected it. Roran knew that this could be the last stand of the Varden. He knew this would be the last time he would speak to his wife. He added, "Goodbye my love, take care of our child." He marched out amidst the yells of his wife.

Roran left the tent and went to where Nasuada was. She still could not move around or leave her tent, but she could talk. Roran entered the tent. Nasuada was in bed, she looked up and saw Roran. Nasuada had a messenger fill her in everyday on the movements and Roran at times filled her in personally.

"Ahh Roran, to what do I pay this visit? You seem to have been running the Varden well. Shouldn't you be readying to fight?"

I need to speak with you about something." He said bluntly.

"Eragon?" She guessed.

"Yes, Eragon." He confirmed.

"What has he done now?" She sounded quasi irritated.

Roran then said, "After what happened 3 days ago, I snapped at him and I should not have. I said that to forget about training Arya and come over here, and help us. One of the things he said was I am only human. I spoke to my wife about that. The other thing he said was that I would not understand. Do you know what he meant by that?"

Nasuada studied Roran for a long time. She then finally said, "I had a similar situation with Eragon. He wanted to go to Ellesmera as you know before we attacked Feinster. He said that his masters, Oromis and Glaedr, knew what was making Galbatorix so strong. I reluctantly let him go despite the fact the Varden were at a huge risk at Feinster without him.

But, Eragon did find out what was making him so strong and thus found out the secret to his , I am not at the liberty to tell you that. I wanted him here when we attacked. For the first few days we attacked Feinster we took many losses. However, he did come, and with him the secret to defeating Galbatorix. Are you still following Roran?" He nodded.

"Good, now this is where what Eragon said comes in. Obviously, Eragon is a rider. We are not riders. We may be leaders of the Varden, but neither of us are a dragon rider. No body in Alagaesia, except maybe Arya to an extent can understand him. Eragon was the first rider of the new order. He is the leader of all the future riders. You were not informed much of the rider order as I have been correct?" He nodded again.

She continued, "The riders were dedicated to bringing order to chaos to Alagaesia. Unfortunately, at the moment, bringing peace to Alagaesia means defeating Galbatorix. Up until now, Eragon has had to do that on his own, and it will be awhile before Arya can fully comprehend the meaning of rider. While she may realize it completely sooner than Eragon did, no one is ready to become a rider.

Roran, me and you may be the leaders of the Varden, and one of us may soon be the shepards of the Broddring Kingdom, but Eragon is the sheppard of Alagaesia. He must decide what is for the good of Alagaesia, not just the Varden. At the moment the good of Alagaesia means that he helps train the next rider." Roran was digesting all of the information which Nasuada had told him. Then the horns of the now 6,000 soldiers grew louder. Roran and Nasuada both knew that could be the last time the two leaders would speak with each other.

"You must go now. The soldiers need you." Roran left. He put on his armor, got on Snowfire, and went to the front line of the entrenched Varden. Roran sighed. He knew that the end of the Varden, and the resistance of the free forces of Alaegaesia could very well end there. He looked at the battered armies of the dwarves, urgals, and of the Varden. They were demoralized. He met with Orik, Nar Garhzvog, and Orrin. He said to them, "Will you follow me to the end?" They nodded. "Good, if this is our last hurrah then I am going down swinging."

Roran now addressed the army. He said to them, "All of you have fought valiantly. And all of you have fought for what you believed in. The foe before us is the mightiest we have faced. I will be honest with you. Today there is no running for us!" Roran got off Snowfire, and he shooed the horse away. It went into the camps of the Varden. "This is where we fight! This is where we stand! It is here, that any future people who oppose the empire, will now that we, the Varden, opposed the empire to the last man! Let every man here know that they can walk here and people will say, here lies Roran Stronghammer, A man who spat in Galbatorix's face until death!" The Varden roared. Roran then looked at the black host that was approaching. General Dinja rode ahead of them. Roran walked to the center of field. It was customary the leaders spoke before they fought.

Dinja spoke, "As you can see Roran, 6,000 of us face you, with over a hundred magicians. Our soldiers can take many blows before they can be hurt, and they feel no pain. Numbers mean nothing to us when we are made invincible by magic. We are only a tiny fraction of Galbatorix's elite. Your pathetic army of 9,500 is no match for us without any magicians. Will you surrender?"

Roran raised his hammer to the Varden. "This scumbag asks if we surrender, what do you say?" The Varden roared in defiance. "As you can see, we fight to the death."

"So be it." Dinja rode away. Roran walked back to the Varden.[

Roran took his place at the center of the entrenched Varden. 20 minutes later, the crossbow bolts started falling. The dwarven magicians, knowing the end was near, erected wards up, despite the fact they knew what was to come. Another volley came. None of the bolts hit. Another volley came, and another, and another. After a few more volleys, Roran heard the dwarven magicians cry in anguish. They were all dead. Roran looked up and he saw a sea of crossbow bolts approaching him. They would not miss their mark. Roran reconciled himself that this was how it going to end.

Or so he thought. To his surprise, none of the Varden were hurt. Roran then looked to the clouds above the armies of the empire. He saw blue fire raining down from one of the clouds above the camps of the empires. The fire rained down for quite a time. It was as if the gods were showing their displeasure to the empire and raining fire down from the heavens. Roran realized that the fire was targeting the the rain of fire stopped, Roran looked at the soldiers of the empire. He looked on in amazement at what transpired within a span of ten minutes. Their crossbows had been broken and a thousand of them fell mysteriously. It was as if some miracle had occurred and the gods were showing favor the Varden.

Roran then felt someone assault his mind. It was assisted by the minds of others. It broke through his defenses. It was a familiar voice. It said, _The rest is up to you Stronghammer, the magicians and the crossbows have been vanquished. _The conscious left his mind. He looked up into the sky. He saw nothing. No blue sapphire dragon, nothing. Roran then looked at the Varden. He said to them, "For Alagaesia! Charge!"

As the Varden charged, Roran said in his mind. _Eragon…._


	47. Chapter 47 : Helping Family

Helping Family

Arya was having a meeting with her mother. It was the morning of the day after they massacred the empire's conscripts. It was a simple mother daughter conversation in the tent of the queen. Islanzadi then got to the point of her talk with Arya.

"Arya, something is wrong with Eragon." She said concerned.

"I know, he has been more distant with everyone since Roran snapped at him." Arya said sadly.

"What could his cousin have said that upset him so much?" The queen asked gingerly.

"Roran basically told him to forget about training me and how Eragon is never where he is needed most, and took it too far by saying just like what happened with Oromis and Glaedr." Arya explained.

"Ahhh, where is he now?" Islanzadi asked.

"I do not entirely know. There is no forest nearby. He could just be in our tent." Arya said.

"I suggest you talk to him. I think he is about to do something reckless like the assault on Helgrind. Even if he doesn't do that he needs to talk, and your are the best person for him to talk to since your his mate. Whatever he does I cannot stop him, but I want you to accompany him to make sure nothing bad happens." The queen said.

"Of course." Arya left her tent to look for Eragon.

Arya first checked their tent. The tent was empty of the love of her life. She noticed that Saphira was still there. She was grooming herself. She inquired to Saphira about Eragon's wherabouts. Saphira replied,  
_  
Little One went to that hill over there, he wanted to be alone he said. _

_Thank you Saphira. Has he told you what is troubling him?_

_He has only told me bits in pieces. I think he is conflicted about his responsibilities as a rider. _Saphira replied.

Arya went roughly 3 miles away from the elven camps. There she saw the hill which Eragon was sitting at the top of. He was meditating. Arya approached Eragon. He did not notice her creeping up on him. When she was already an arms length away he opened his eyes and saw her. Arya sat down beside him, and then interrogated,

"Eragon, what is wrong?"

"Nothing." He said bluntly.

"Eragon, you were never a good liar in front of me. On top of that you have been more distant with everyone in the camps. Even myself and Saphira. We are mates Eragon. Tell me what is troubling you and I will help you." Arya said soothingly.

Arya heard Eragon take a deep breath. He was then silent for 10 minutes. Arya sat there waiting. Finally, he said something. "I am confused Arya."

"About what?"

"My responsibilities as a rider. I know you are a rider now Arya, but you just became one and are still grasping the responsibilities. Even for someone like you, no one is ready to become one." Eragon said.

"Eragon, I will grasp them eventually, you still must tell me what is troubling you Eragon, it is as much your trouble as it is mine." Arya answered.

Eragon smiled for a moment, but his frown quickly reasserted itself. He then said, "Of all the people who could have become a rider I think you were the most ready for it. Obviously you know that a rider must bring order to all the land. He must do what is best for Alagaesia and not a particular group right?" Arya nodded. "I hoped you would." Eragon said.

"Here is where I am conflicted Arya. I need to spend everyday possible to train you. I cannot return to the Varden for the good of Alagaesia. However, Roran is my cousin, I cannot just sit here and let him die for the good of Alagaesia. When Murtagh died Roran became the only person who is related to me in blood. I cannot let him die like how Oromis and Ajihad and everyone else did." Eragon looked miserable to Arya. However, Arya knew a solution to his problems. She concluded his mind was to clouded and distraught to think of the idea, so she shared it with him.

"Go and help them. I will accompany you." Arya said firmly.

"But your training..." Eragon started. Arya shook her head.

"We will not stay with them. We will fly by, clear that little road block, and then fly back. It should only take us 3 days if we fly non stop. 3 days is nothing to months of training." Arya stated.

"But how do you expect to do all of that in 3 days?! Jadeir and Saphira cannot fly that far that fast!"

"Yes they can. We are closer to them now. You also have a near unlimited amount of energy against anyone except the dark king. You can replenish energy when you need to." Arya stated. Eragon was about to say something, but Arya then continued. "Eragon, when you spoke to me about what Brom told you in the memory, one of the things he told you was to protect your family, or you will be miserable. You clearly are miserable at the moment. I suggest we go and help them this instant. We can leave as soon as you have loaded some eldurnari, Aren, your belt, and Brisingr. If you choose not to go then I will go on my own. I know how much they mean to you. I leave to pack."

Arya then left Eragon on the hill. She ran to Islanzadi to explain to her mother what she was about to do. The queen consented. "Brom is right, he should protect his family. On top of that it will not be a long journey. Fly fast my daughter."

Arya did not bother to pack anything but a canteen of water and Hjarta. She went to Jadeir and saddled him up. She had been storing her energy, the queens energy, and Jadeir's energy in the pommel of Hjarta ever since it had been forged. Eragon had also lent her some of the energy which he put in Aren from Naegling, and had given her some of his own energy. Eragon had countless reserves. Aren contained its energy and Naegling's energy, the belt of Beloth the Wise had energy from his elven body guards, and Brisingr had energy from Thorn's eldurnari.

Arya strapped herself into Jadeir. She was about to take off when she heard Saphira say, _Wait. Do not go yet._

_Why?_

_I sense Eragon returning from the hills. Also if he chooses not to go I still wish to come with you._

_Fair enough. _

Eragon came back from the hills. Arya saw him quickly put on the belt of Beloth the Wise, put Aren on his finger, equip Brisingr, and then hop on Saphira. Saphira and Jadeir let loose roars and took off the where they thought the Varden would be. Arya felt Eragon enter her mind.

_Thank you Arya for clearing my mind._

_Eragon, you need to learn to be more open with me, remember, I am here to share your problems, as I shared mine with you._

_My apologies. Sometimes I think I am dreaming when I wake up and see you next to me in the morning._

_Well then your going to be dreaming an awful lot for the rest of eternity._

_If I live that long._

_Your immortal._

_Ooops, sometimes I forget that too. _

Arya laughed. She looked to her right and saw Eragon laughing. She was happy to see him laugh again. He had not seen that Eragon the last two days._Eragon, it is good to see you laugh again._

_I have not had anything to laugh at the last few days. _

The two of them flew for hours on end. They continued flying into the night sky. The stars twinkled down upon them and were guiding the two of them back to the Varden. There was a wind willing them to the Varden. Jadeir's winds grew weary. Arya could feel him lurching from his weariness. She then felt Jadeir get a surge of energy through Eragon. She then asked him a question.

_How many of the 30 eldurnari did you bring with you?_

_In addition to Glaedr, I brought Vervada and Iormungr, and these two large green ones whose name I never asked._

Excitement gleamed in Arya and Jadeir. Arya felt Jadeir ask Eragon,_Ebrithil please! Can you ask them?!_

_I am sorry Jadeir, for some reason they are not speaking to me. It appears that they still need convincing that I am fighting for the good of Alagaesia. Perhaps Saphira's parents can convince them. _Arya could feel the disappointment flow through her dragon. She comforted him. __

_Do not worry Jadeir, we will find them. I promise you. _Arya then asked Eragon

_Eragon, why did you take two eldurnari which had not complied to help you yet?_

_Dunno, Glaedr told me to._

_Fair enough._

The four of them continued flying for hours. The lazy eye sun started to rise again. The four of them wear all tired even though Eragon had been taping slightly into his reserves to replenish their strength. A few hours after the sun rose they found the entrenched Varden and the host of the empire. They saw the 6,000 of them. It was like a bunch of black ants on an anthill. Eragon and Arya discussed what they were going to do. They came to the conclusion that stealth was the best method. They used magic to make themselves invisible. Then, they used magic to hide the noise that Jadeir and Saphira's wings were making. They then flew into a cloud above the empire's camp. Arya and Eragon used magic to see through the mist.

They were just in time. They saw over a hundred magicians stationed under them. They were all busy concentrating and chanting. They then looked at the Varden. They were being peppered away at by the empire's metal crossbows. After a handul of volleys, the magicians they had left were vanquished.

_Now. _Eragon said. Eragon then yelled, "Brisingr!" as he and Saphira launched a jet of flames down onto the magicians. As Saphira sent her fire down on the magicians, who were panicking and putting up fire wards on themselves, Eragon redirected some of the fire to set up a perimeter around the magicians. They were surrounded by tall walls of fire which were being maintained by magic. As this was happening, Arya had put up wards on the Varden, drawing energy from Hjarta instead of herself.

After five minutes, Saphira and Eragon's fire overcame the wards of the magicians and they were incinerated. Arya and Eragon then spent the next 4 minute breaking the metal strings of the crossbows so that they would not work. Once all 6,000 had been nullified, they searched for any minds which they could easily break into, and severed the aorta in the heart. A thousand of the soldiers fell.

Arya looked at Eragon, Eragon touched her mind. _Can you help me assault his mind? His walls are particularly strong to break through._Arya helped in the assualt. She was amazed that his love for Katrina could put up such a wall. She heard Eragon saw to him _The rest is up to you Stronghammer, the magicians and crossbows have been vanquished._ He then thought to Arya, _Ok, almost finished here. _They were still invisible. They hid in the cloud for an hour to see how the battle progressed. Roran had the battered Varden charge. Arya and Eragon continued to keep the wards up that they had put up on the Varden soldiers. Within 30 minutes, the soldiers without pain were in full retreat, there numbers brought down to 2,000. The wards had limited the Varden losses to a thousand total. The Varden had won a big victory thanks to Eragon and Arya. Satisfied that Roran and the Varden were going to be ok, Arya heard Eragon say, _Let's go. _They then began the flight back to the elves.

The battle had taken up all of the morning. Arya and Eragon flew back for the rest of the day until darkness came. They found a suitable place to camp and de cloaked themselves. They lit a fire. Saphira and Jadeir left to hunt. Eragon had packed some bread in the saddlebag for a situation like they had just been in. They brought moisture from the ground to fill their canteens. Eragon broke off half the loaf of bread and handed it to Arya. Arya was chewing on the bread. She looked at Eragon. He seemed more at peace with himself. She spoke.

"You seem, calmer now." Arya said.

"Yes, I am at peace. I know Roran is safe. I can train you and Jadeir with no worries now," He answered. Arya could feel the cheerfulness returning in his voice. She took a bite from her bread. She stared at the fire. She saw it take she shape of a dragon. She looked at Eragon and saw he was fooling around.

"What are you doing?" Arya asked.

"Amusing myself by manipulating the fire," He replied. He then made it take the shape of a ship, with other fire acting like a breeze blowing it into the sea. Arya chuckled. She looked up and noticed the grass ship she made flying around. She looked at the fire to see what shape Eragon would make it take next. It was a dragon blowing fire onto the firewood. The last one was complicated. To Arya it looked like an elven man and women with children running around them. Eragon then stopped playing with the fire.

"That last one wasn't foreshadowing anything was it?" Arya asked curiously.

"Maybe...maybe not." Eragon said. The two of them laughed. The two of them then just sat in silence for a moment before Eragon said, "I miss this."

"Miss what?" Arya asked.

"One on one time with you by the campfire." Eragon replied. Arya thought about it. They had been alone among the trees before, but the last time they were alone at a campfire she was confessing his love for him. She smiled at the thought.

"Remember the last time we were at a campfire alone?" Arya asked.

"How could I forget Arya, that was the day you told me you loved me. I will never forget that date." Eragon said happily. Theor thoughts went back to their first kiss when Shruikan was chasing them, and then to that of when Arya was flashing to Eragon memories followed by her profession.

Arya and Eragon just dwelled in those thoughts together for a moment. Whenever Arya thought of the moment she smiled. Arya looked at Eragon again and said, "I love you."

"I know." They shared a long, deep kiss. Arya tasted Eragon's lips. She felt the feeling of being one surge through her once again like it had with their first kiss. She wanted to stay locked with Eragon for as long as she could. They then heard to dragons land.

_That is an interesting use for your lips little one._

_Oh quiet Jadeir. _They kept kissing. To the dragons it seemed like ages.

Saphira thought to future-partner-but-does-not-know-yet-nor-is-old-enough-jade-scales-Jadeir, _Oh the the wildlife will see the two of them. We should cover them._

_Indeed we should.  
_  
The two dragons each put a wing over the couple to hide them from the world. Eventually, the two had to take a breath. Eragon and Arya then went to sleep, cuddling each other.


	48. Chapter 48 : Dreams of the Dead

Dreams of the Dead

_Men were standing at attention on a battlefield. They were staring at their enemy, the Varden. Their general, Dinja, had just spoken with the enemy, Roran. He ordered them to fire the crossbows. They loaded up the metal bolts and fired the first few volleys. Dinja then announced that their magicians were dead. They fired another volley. However, it too was shot through the soldiers veins. He wanted to know how they still had wards up if their protectors were dead! He turned around and saw a sea of fire engulfing the magicans. He then looked at his crossbow as it was manipulated. He yelled, "I curse you rider! May you leave Alagaesia and never return!" He felt the rider enter his mind, and then everything went black to him. _

Eragon awoke. He sat up quickly, covered in sweat. Everything in the vicinity was black as Saphira and Jadeir's wings covered the two. His breathing was fast. He did everything he could to slow it down. He then thought. _Those men, I slaughtered them. Each and every one of them. I'm a monster! What am I doing?! I slaughtered them all in the name of protecting one man!_

He noticed Arya was stirring in her sleep. The scent of crushed pine needles was trapped beneath the winged membranes. Arya then touched his mind without opening her eyes. _Eragon, whats wrong? _

_I...had... another bad dream._ He stammered.

_It wasn't like a premonition was it? _Her voice seemed curious in her thoughts.

_No Arya, it wasn't, though I almost wish it had been. _Arya awoke. She sat up near Eragon. The two of them could not stand or else they would wake dragons. While it was dark, there heightened senses helped them see dim visions of each other. Eragon felt like Arya was staring at him.

"What is wrong Eragon?" She said softly now. "What was so troubling about your dream?"

"I saw through the conscious of one of the thousand we killed today. He was helpless Arya, even if he was one of the core soldiers, he was helpless." Eragon said to her. He then said miserably, "Arya, I'm a monster. I killed many people today in cold blood. I can still hear their consciouses screaming at me, cursing me to never return to these lands. Right before I put them out of their misery."

Eragon felt a hand on his cheek. it went over his cheek gently. He then heard Arya say, "Eragon, you are not a monster. You are a gentle and kind person. Never forget that. Do not harden yourself into a warrior. Do not become a killing machine Otherwise you would be no better than Galbatorix. You know this is one of the reasons the elves hate to fight, and only do so when it is absolutely necessary. It is ok to feel remorse over killing people Eragon, but you should not show Galbatorix the same sympathy. He will not give it to you. And think of how many people you saved by killing those people. You saved a ton of bloodshed among the Varden. If you had not you would have been distraught over a dead cousin instead of over this." Arya finished her talk.

Eragon thought about what Arya had said for a moment. He let what she had said wash over his mind until it overcame the emotions he was feeling from the soldiers he had killed. He let it grow inside him until he felt the effects of the dream were gone. he finally said to Arya, "Thank you Arya, now we should rest."

"Do not let this trouble you much Eragon, we know you are only fighting because that is what is required most of you at the moment. Remember the riders of old not only fought but also did other, non violent things, such as the arts. When this was is over hopefully Brisngr will remain sheathed for many years." Eragon just silently nodded. The two of them drifted off into their waking dreams.

_Arya, Faolin, and Glenwing were atop horses. She was carrying a blue stone. They were walking, and then the ambush came. In a matter of minutes arrows were flying. Arya saw her former mate, Faolin, be impaled by a few arrows. She also saw Glenwing impaled. She ran as fast as she could, mumuring the spell that would transport the egg to Brom. As she collapsed she heard an elf think:do not mourn me Arya Svit Kona._

Arya yelped as she awoke, bolting upright. She was crying. Moments ago she had just comforted Eragon about his dismay at killing the soldiers of the empire. Her dream troubled her. _Why am I still crying over him?! I love Eragon! I already declared to myself I was over this!_She felt Eragon wake up again. She felt Eragon touch her mind.

_What happened now?_

_I just had a nightmare of the past as well, only it was a long time ago, and I thought I had already moved on. By all means I have moved on, but I still do not know why I cry.  
_

She now felt someone look at her. She felt his rough hand go over her cheek, wiping the tear away. He then said softly, "You dreamed of him didn't you?"

"Yes..." She answered quietly. "I saw the day he died. The arrows piercing his chest. It still brings sadness to my heart. I am sorry Eragon." She said as another tear fell.

"Why do you apologize Arya?" Eragon asked.

"Because, I should not be crying over a past love. I love you Eragon, why do I still cry for him. I already reconciled with myself that I was ready to move on from him." Arya sniffled. Eragon wiped away another tear from her eye. He kissed her.

"Arya, you do not need to apologize to me for mourning an old friend. I am not jealous. We are one. That is what matters. It does not matter to me how long it takes you to finally not cry for him so long as our hearts belong to each other. Faolin is not going to rise from the dead and take you away from me. It is ok for you to cry for him. He was a good friend to you. You told me this. This may not completely apply to myself, but while Murtagh did some horrible things, it does not stop me from mourning him as a friend and my brother."

Arya looked at Eragon. He had changed so much since he had rescued her from Gil'ead. From a child, to a rider,to her friend, and now to her mate. She whispered, "Thank you."

"Now we really should get to sleep if we are to return to the elves tomorrow." Eragon said.

"We should." Arya agreed.

They each cast a spell on the other preventing them from dreaming that night, and they held each other in their arms as they continued their slumber into the night, protected by the wings of their dragons, hiding them from the world.


	49. Chapter 49 : Defection

Defection

It had been five days since Eragon had rescued the Varden host. Over the last five days rumors were spreading among the camp among what had happened on that day. Everyone thought surely after Roran gave his talk that the Varden resistance was going to end right then and there. The only person who knew who had really rescued them was Roran. There were numerous rumors among the camp. The three most prominent ones, were that Eragon had come to help them, which was correct. But people did not believe it because one, the could not believe a rider could reek so much destruction in 10 minutes. The other rumor was that a rider of the old order had returned to help them, far stronger than Eragon. And the third rumor was that the Gods had shown there displeasure to the empire and were finally aiding the Varden.

Roran was not sure what to do, or if he should dispel the rumors. Recruitment levels had been a tad higher in the five days since the pseudo last stand. Many of the Surdan tribes who had not already joined the rebellion joined them when they heard of the victory. Roran ordered the tribes of Surda to take Melian. His spies had told him Melian was poorly defended and could be taken with ease. It was optional to take Melian, but Roran decided that it would be best so that the empire could not flank them from the rear on the march to Dras Leona.

He was in his commanders tent. He had a simple, brown chair, and a mirror in the room. There was also his cot. He also had a new table put in. The dwarves had given him one carved from stone. It was a sturdy table, and would not break. It was also very heavy, though it was moved with magic. He summoned 3 pages to summon the three other leaders.

20 minutes later, they arrived. The reasons Roran wanted to speak with them were three fold. He wanted a report on their numbers since the fight. Also, they were getting close to Dras Leona, and he was hearing rumors of another group of soldiers coming from the east. It was not General Dinja and his group, as they had returned to Uru Baen. Lasty, Roran wanted to talk to them about the rumors. He started,

"Before we discuss anything else, I wanted to know our troop count. If Orrin can confirm this, our last count was about 1,000 humans after the fighting with Dinja."

"That is correct Roran, in addition we have 300 elite cavalry still alive." Orrin confirmed.

"The second batch of dwarves arrived yesterday Stronghammer. Our numbers are at 10,000. The remainder of the dwarven race shall join us after we have taken Dras Leona posibly."

"I currently have 1500 rams under my command, and more of our race shall join us after Dras Leona." Nar Garhzvog grunted.

Roran thought for a moment. The elven host, though small, was deadly. It was just under 10,000 after they massacred the group opposing them. The Varden coalition was at around 13,000 at the moment. That would make for a total of 23,000 soldiers. Plus, two riders. He hoped it would be enough to capture Dras Leona. Roran then inquired about what to do about Dras Leona. Orrin, being the brain trust, suggested, "I would think it is best we wait until the siege itself. The elves may have something planned." The leaders agreed.

Roran then addressed the final thing he wanted to speak about. The rumors. "I would like to hear about what you all thought of what happened 5 days ago. I know what really happened, but I first want to know what you heard."

Orik started, "The rumor among the dwarves is the Gods have intervened. Most of mine people are saying Guntera is strking down our enemies."

Orrin stated a similar story, "My story is similar to that of Orik's, only the Surdans think it was Gokura.

Nar Garhzvog said in his rough voice, "The Urgralga, or urgals as you call us, believe the same thing."

Roran stared at them all. The majority of the people thought it was divine intervention. He then said, "It was not a God that intervened on our behalf 5 days ago." The three leader's eyes grew wide. "It was Eragon." Roran then went into his story of how he had felt his cousin break his mind and explain the story. Orik then stated with shock,

"But how is that possible?! He killed all the magicians and a thousand of their soldiers by himself?!" His jaw seemed to be so big that his beard was touching the ground.

"Perhaps he has learned something else among the elves, or he was aided by Arya." Orrin stated. They nodded in agreement. Roran then inquired to them if they should dispel the rumor or not. Orrin, in his intellect said,

"It does not matter, either way it is a win win situation for us." He started babbling on and on. The only phrase Roran decided to listen to was, "If we let the rumors stay, morale and recruitment go up because people will think the Gods favor us, if we dispel them, then morale and recruitment still go up because people will hear of Eragon's might."

"He covered everything I wanted to say," Orik said.

"Alright then, assemble the troops." Roran decided to tell them what happened. It was chance to build trust with the soldiers. On top of that he felt that the soldiers should know the truth.

30 minutes later, they were assembled at the east side of camp. Roran wanted them to be ready incase the rumors of the eastern contingent soldiers was true. He was on Snowfire. He was pacing back and forth as he spoke.

"Most of you have heard rumors pertaining to what happened 5 days ago. I am here to dispel them." The soldiers shook with excitement. "It was not any God of any sort. It was not Gokura, not the Urgal gods, and not Guntera." The soldiers all had shocked looks on their face. "It was Eragon. He contacted me through his mind but wished to stay hidden." Roran guessed that Eragon stayed hidden because he did not want to stay long, and Eragon did not want to confront him yet about the horrible things he said. The soldiers looked on in disbelief and joy. "He has grown powerful! And together he and Arya will lead us to victory!" The Varden cheered with joy. It seemed to Roran they were even happier knowing their rider had grown powerful.

The cheers were drowned out by war horns. The faces immediately turned to despair. Roran's face had a scowl on it. He said, "Captains at the center immediately!" They all rode to him. Orik, Orrin, and the Urgal leader came as well. Roran was about to give out a battle plan.

Before he could though, they could see the host on the horizon. Orrin pointed out, "They are waving a flag of truce. Should we speak with them?"

"It could be a trap." Orik pointed out.

"We should, if we attack them in cold blood rumors will spread of our cruelty and may lower our recruitment numbers." Roran said. He continued, "On top of that, that is a bigger group then the one we fought a few days ago. If we attack them, we will lose. We should stick with diplomacy at the moment. We are too weak to fight on an open field until we reach the elves." The leaders agreed,

They saw a man upon a white horse ride out to the center with 3 others. Roran and the other leaders met him. The man spoke.

"I am Lieutenant Benedict of the Empire. We would like to speak with you about joining your cause." Roran and the other leaders gaped in amazement.

Orik, atop his pony, said roughly, "And how do we know we can trust you?"

Benedict continued speaking. "My company was heading towards Uru Baen. Galbatorix was going to cast the spells which would make us feel no pain against our will. We were supposed to be heading there 5 days ago. All of us did not like the concept of a man manipulating with our bodies. On top of that, we have seen the atrocities he has comitted. We have seen through the propaganda he has thrown around.

We are a tiny fraction of his core army. We are 7,000 strong. Some have put the amount of soldiers in his elite army at between 50,000 and 100,000, supplemented by conscripts. It is a large range, as we have never been revealed the official number.10,000 conscripts guard Dras Leona, with no core troops. Galbatorix is having them all gather at Uru Baen. He knows you plan to march there after Dras Leona.

As I stated earlier, my company did not want to be manipulated into soldiers without pain, and we did not want to fight for a mine who forced those to do things against their will. The last few days we considered assisting you. We marched here as fast as we could. We heard that an unseen force aided you in the battle and helped you win. That cemented us in our resolve to join your cause." Lieutenant Benedict ended his talk.

Roran talked among the leaders. After much debate, they concluded that they would let them join only after they could look at the minds of Benedict and his captains. Roran inquired, "How many captains and magicians are among you?"

"I have 23 captains, and I have 100 magicians among us." Benedict replied.

"Bring them here, we want to search their minds as well as yours."

Roran looked to the Varden, and asked for every person who was fluent in mind touching to come forward. Captain Garven, Angela, and 20 dwarven magicans who had come in the second batch of troops came forward. Roran instructed them to search their minds for any malice, and then to make them swear oaths in the ancient language that they meant no harm to the Varden and her allies. Luckily the dwarven magicians knew how to say the phrase.

It took 30 minutes to search the minds of all the captains. Everyone was shaking with fear and excitement. Some still suspected it was a trap. When Roran was satisfied, he then told the captains to make their soldiers say the same oath as Roran watched. They did so. When Roran was satisfied they meant no bodily harm to the Varden, he went back to Benedict. He said, "Welcome to the Varden. I am going to give you the rank of lieutenant as my second in command. You will be subordinate to myself and the leaders before me. However, you have led these soldiers this far and have sworn to do no harm to us. As I allow Orrin to control cavalry, and the other leaders to control their races, you may stay in command of your company."

"My thanks Stronghammer." Benedict said.

"Come, this is a time of celebration." Roran looked to Orik, "Orik, did that next batch of dwarves happen to bring more mead?"

Orik said happily, "For each dwarf there was two barrels. That is why they took so long to get here!"

Roran then addressed the Varden soldiers, "Welcome our new allies!" They roared a cry of victory and banged their swords on their chests. "Tonight we celebrate!"

As Roran headed back to camp, he was hopeful. The Varden had been battered and bruised, but now they were stronger than ever. They had been losing soldiers battle after battle even with their victories. Now their numbers and magicians were replenished. He would no longer need to be cautious if he encountered magicians. He quickly lost himself in the celebration as he downed a mug of mead.


	50. Chapter 50 : The Next Elven Leader

**Next Elven Leader**

It had been 7 days since Eragon and Arya had returned to the elves. They had been marching towards Dras Leona and were now a few days away from it. Islanzadi had declared they would not march that day because Roran had reported to her that the Varden were still a day away from meeting with the elves. Much to the elves and Eragon's delight, they found out about how 7,000 of Galbatorix's finest troops and magicians had defected to the Varden, and replenished their dwindling numbers.

Eragon knew that Roran was communicating to Islanzadi directly rather than Eragon because he did not want to confront Eragon about what the two had said to each other. Each had said hurtful things. Eragon knew that they would eventually have to reconcile since they would be meeting each other the next day.

Eragon and Arya had been quietly eating breakfast in their teal tent. It consisted of blueberries, blackberries, cheese, and bread. The two of them were not saying much to each other, just happy to be in the others presence. They then felt the queen enter their minds. _Eragon, Arya, I would like to speak with both of you in my tent in an hour. _The queen then left their minds. Eragon looked at Arya.

"What do you think your mother wishes to speak with us about." Eragon asked cautiously. The imperial, erratic queen that he once thought she was disappeared in private, though at times Eragon was still concerned about the queens actions.

"I do not know. She has known for a month now we are a couple, and was happy with it." Arya said. She had the same hint of caution in her voice.

They finished eating. They bathed and got dressed. They each were dressed in a gold the hue of Glaedr's eldurnari. They went to the queen's tent to see her. Lord Dathedr was there. He just simply said, "You may enter, she wishes to speak with you in private." Eragon and Arya each looked at each other with concern in their eyes. They entered her tent. They saw the queen on her throne. She was dressed in her golden armor as always.

She looked at her body guards and said, "Leave us." The elves left. She then looked at Eragon and Arya and said, "Thank you for coming, I wish to speak with both of you about something." Eragon gulped and looked at Arya. She seemed to be on edge as well. Islanzadi must have noticed that they were nervous. She then said, "Be at peace, I am not speaking of anything of immediate importance." Their tension was slightly eased. "However, it is important none the less. It is possible that I may not survive the war."

"Mother, you should not think of such things." Eragon heard Arya say. She seemed to have a hint of fear in her voice.

"I need to my daughter. For this concerns you as well. I wanted to know your thoughts about who should lead the elves when my time comes. As your statuses as Shurtugal I seek your council." Islanzadi finished.

Eragon and Arya were silent for a moment. Then Arya finally said with some fear of the consequences, "I have no intention of holding the throne. I am sorry mother. Even before I became a rider I had no intention to rule the elves." She finished.

Eragon then added to support Arya, "I agree with Arya not going to the throne. I do not think the elves would favor a rider as their leader."

"I expected to hear that answer from you Arya," She said. To Eragon's relief, she was not angry. She then looked at Eragon, "Though you are partially incorrect Eragon, the biggest problem with having a rider like Galbatorix as king was that his subjects did not like the idea of having an immortal leader, here we are all immortal." Fear shot up in Eragon and Arya at those words. Eragon shot a thought to Arya, _She couldn't possibly be thinking of giving you the throne could she?_

I do not know. I do not want it with all my heart.

Eragon then had a radical suggestion. Before he said it though, he wanted to consult Arya, Jadeir, and Saphira. "I think I may have a suggestion, but may we consult our dragons before I say it to you? I wish to hear their thoughts, as a dragon's logic is almost impregnable."

Islanzadi thought for a moment. She then nodded. Eragon, Arya, Jadeir, and Saphira all linked minds. Eragon then presented his idea to the three of them.

_It is a bold plan, though do you think it will work Saphira?_

It shall little one. I think it is an elegant solution.

I agree with Saphira ebrithil. I do not have anything else to say on the matter.

Eragon looked at Arya's emerald eyes. His plan revolved around her being able to compromise. After what seemed like minutes, she nodded and said, "Thank you, I think this is the best solution we can come up with." Eragon then looked to the queen.

"This is the suggestion I have in mind Islanzadi." They were in private so Eragon called her by her name as she had asked. "In all my time with the elves, what I have noticed is that they do not really need governing. They seem to be able to run themselves quite effectively.

When it comes down to it, the goal of a goverment is to protect, promote, and ensure the wellness and freedom of the people who consent to that goverment. The elves however, are almost a perfect society. They live in a place of peace. They are a peaceful race, and rare to fight. They do not think of things such as goverment, work, or war, they prefer looking into the mattters of art and education. There is no power hungry elf, and if there was, his fellow elves would try to cast him down. The elves do not have any kind of currency which would lead to greed. The elves are as close to a perfect race as we can get. What I am getting at, is the elves do not need a goverment." Islanzadi then looked at Eragon with shock. He continued.

"Here is what I propose. I propose that a king or queen no longer need to lead the elves. They are self sufficient. They do not need someone to rule over them in times of peace. However, I also understand that in times of war, the elves still need someone to lead them.

As you know, Arya is your daughter, and she is also a dragon rider, but you have said that will not worry an elf much. She has also stated she does not want to be queen. This is what I suggest. Arya will become queen of the elves when you pass into the void. However, she will only be queen symbolicaly, she will not be the elven leader, as there will be no need for one. She will be the commander in times of war and the elven representative in a council of Alagaesia should there be one, but for all intentions and purposes, it will be symbolic.

When Arya and I have our first child," The two of them smiled for a moment, "We will give them the finest education in Ellesmera. Then, when they turn the age of 50, Arya will step down and give the child the kingship or queenship.

I know this is a radical proposition, but it really is not. The dragons support us. Saphira pointed out to me while we were there that the elves seemed to run themselves quite well. They do not need some person to watch over them as humans do." Eragon finished his proposition. Eragon and Arya looked on, waiting to here Islanzadi's answer.

They waited for quite a time. Islanzadi seemed to be thinking for ages. Finally she said, "I will need to consider this proposal Eragon. It is the most radical idea that has come across the elves. However, I do believe you are right. The elven leaders after the blood oath with the dragons have not had to do much governing. In fact, myself and Evandar are probably the two leaders who have done the most since we were in charge during the fall. If the elven lords agree to this then I will support it." A calm sweeped across the tent, especially for Eragon and Arya.

Islanzadi then said, "Now there is something else I wish to speak about of lighter meaning. Eragon, I know you know that there are no elven weddings per say, but when a person of royalty finds their mate, there is a celebration."

"Mother..." Arya seemed to be getting embarassed, "Why did you have to say that?"

"Because my other job besides queen is your mother, and as your mother it is my job to embarrass my children. Since you are my only child that means you." She said lightly. Eragon and Arya were shocked at the lightness of her remarks. Eragon poked at Arya's mind,

_I think seeing us together has opened up your mother to how she was before your father died.  
_  
_It probably has.  
_  
_Now I am seeing where you got your playfullness from.  
_

_Quiet you. _They smiled.

"I was too angry with Arya when she was with Faolin to grant her the celebration. This may be the last chance I have to do something nice for my daughter. Will you let me?" Islanzadi asked, with a hint of hopefullness. Eragon looked to Arya again, curious to see her decision. After some reluctance, she smiled and nodded. "Thank you my daughter."

"When will this take place?" Eragon asked.

"Today, that is why I ordered the the elves not to march today. Everyone inculding your dragons knew." Eragon and Arya could hear the sound of stones scratching each other. Their dragons were laughing.

_Saphira!_

Jadeir!

You both knew?!

The two of them thought in unison.

_We did, we thought it would be better to keep for a surprise._

Indeed we did Ebrithil.

Quiet Jadeir, your next lesson I will have you doing chores. Did you really do this to surprise us?

No little one.

Saphira started, _we just wanted to see the reaction on your's and Arya's faces. _Eragon looked at Arya. Her face of shock and embarrassment had been replaced with a beam of happiness. Eragon then said to her, "You look happy."

"I would be lying to say I am not. I may not have wanted this, but in a way I do." Arya said quietly.

Islanzadi then looked at both of them, she said, "Put on your finest dress and be back here near sunset."

As Eragon went to put on his best tunic, he found something surprising in his tent.


	51. Chapter 51 : Angela?

**Angela?**  
  
Eragon drew Brisingr as he saw the silhouette of a woman who was not Arya in his tent. He then noticed the shadow of a werecat as well. He immediately knew who it was.

"Angela! What in God's name are you doing in my tent! And why are you not with the Varden?!" Eragon yelled.

Arya must have heard Eragon yelling. She came to their tent asking, "Eragon what is it?!" She noticed Angela and said, "Angela what are you doing in the elven camp?"

"Why do baby robins leave their nests when they can fly, when the nest is safer?" Angela said. To Arya and Eragon it was pointless blabbering. "Nay, I came to recast the dragon knuckles for Eragon. I may have messed up, and I never mess up, so did I really make a mistake?" Angela continued to speak in riddles.

"Just throw your blasted dragon knuckles already and be done with it." Eragon said tersely. The bones were cast. A look of shock filled Angela's face for a moment. "I did mistake one of the signs. Curses! Though it may actually be for the better."

"Better?" Eragon looked at Arya. "This does not concern-"

"No Eragon, it does not concern your lovey dovey friend. It concerns you leaving Alagaesia." Angela replied.

"Well then tell me already if I am going to leave Alagaesia or not! Or if it's better or worse!" Eragon said. He was getting frustrated.

"Very well. Nothing in your fortune is different except for the part about Alagaesia. I mistook the tiny tiny mark on top of this part of the knuckle." Angela said. She then pointed out what was wrong. She shot an image into Eragon's mind what she thought she saw.

"How can that tiny mark make such a difference?" Arya asked.

"Oh, it makes all the difference Arya." Angela said.

"Can you just tell us the change now?! My fortune may be different but that does not mean I put any more stock in it than I did when you told me it." Eragon said.

"Very well Eragon. That mark tells me that you may or may not leave Alagaesia. That part is uncertain." Eragon showed no emotion to that. "What I do see in your change in fortune is that whether you leave or not is partially in your hands. It will be the will of nature and the fate of Alagaesia that will decide whether or not you leave. Your fate has been tied with the fate of this land. If you stay within the land you and your love shall be its protector for many years. This mark I have had the hardest time to interpret, and that is as well as I can put it into words in all my years of magic and witchcraft."

Eragon sighed. The change in fortune did little to ease his worry. All it told him was either the Menoa Tree was going to kick him out or he would lose to Galbatorix, as his fight with Galbatorix was tied with the fate of Alagaesia. It pretty much confirmed everything that he had suspected or knew. Angela then laughed and said, "I figured you'd have that reaction."

A thought crossed Eragon's mind. He looked around with his eyes and mind. He did not find the person he was looking for. It was the person who had been entrusted to Angela's care. "Angela, were is Elva?" Eragon asked. His question was met with a swift hand to the face. Arya gave a questioning face at Angela as Eragon yelled,

"What was that for?!" Eragon said.

"Elva died during the fight where half the Varden were killed." She said with a flash of anger. "Even sleeping and with your attempt at fixing the curse the deaths were too much for her to overcome."

Horror flowed through every inch of Eragon's body. The worst possible thing that could have happened to the cursed child had happened. Tears were starting to form in his eyes and his legs started to grow weak."May I have a moment with Arya please?" Eragon said. Angela nodded and went outside with Solembum. As she did Eragon broke down in tears as Arya caught him.

"Shhhhh...you did everything you could for her Eragon." Arya said soothingly.

"I killed her Arya. I killed an innocent child. I killed her and I had no intention of doing so. If I had not been so foolish to try and bless someone without proper knowledge of grammar..." Eragon could not finish his sentence.

"Eragon, you made that blessing with the best intentions. You did everything you could to rectify the situation. Elva is now in a place where she no longer must feel the pain she was forced to feel all her life. Nothing you can do now can change that."

The riders were locked together for what seemed like 30 minutes. Eragon stayed in Arya's arms. Inhaling the scent of crushed pine needles. He then heard her say, "Come, we cannot have you distraught for our celebration." She wiped the tears off his face. He kissed her. A moment later they let Angela back in.

"I am sorry Eragon." It was probably the most blunt statement she had ever made. Eragon then looked at her and said,

"It is fine. How did you get here without being noticed by the elves or the Varden?" Eragon asked.

"Oh, I told Roran I needed to spend some time to gather herbs. As for why the elves did not do anything, well I guess they remembered me from when I entered Ellesmera many years ago." Angela said.

"My master told me someone who looked like you but went by a different name came to Ellesmera long ago." Eragon said.

"Aye, I did go by a different name." Angela said.

"How many years ago was that? My master only told me it was some time ago."

"I met with Oromis quite a few years before the fall. Before the fall it was much easier to enter Du Weldenvarden." Angela said.

"How do you know Oromis was my teacher? And he said you were an extraordinary person. And what name did you go by?" Eragon asked, curious.

"How I knew Oromis was your teacher, and the name I went by are not important. Why I was remembered, perhaps they were amazed at my wit as a human spellcaster. What they did not know is I am an eighth elf. That is why I have lived so long if you were about to ask that. I am not immortal, but I have a long life. Tenga, my father, is a quarter elf. I have not seen him for a long time. He banished me from our home quite a time ago." Eragon stared at Angela in disbelief.

"You are part elf?!" Eragon said, mouth wide open.

"I will explain later. I suggest you and Arya dress for your little celebration before I say anything else. This may be quite shocking for you Eragon, and it may take awhile. I will return to your tent in 45 minutes when you two are ready." She then left.

Eragon and Arya bathed again. They wanted to be dressed nice for their "wedding." Eragon shaved with magic and made his hair less shaggy. He then found his most elegant elven tunic. It was sapphire blue and was embroidered with blue lace.

Arya was wearing an emerald dress. She looked extremely beautiful. The dress matched her eyes. Eragon hugged her. "You look beautiful."

"You look handsome yourself, though you really need to learn how to button your tunics." She fixed it.

Angela then returned. As she entered, she said, "I will reveal to you my true form now." She started chanting in the ancient language. As she ended her chant, Eragon's thoughts were, _NO!, it cannot be!_


	52. Chapter 52 : Back from the Dead

**Back from The Dead**

"But...you are supposed to be dead mother!" Eragon was staring at his mother Selena. What he saw before him was a spitting image of the woman he had seen in his fairth of Selena, only she seemed to have aged a bit. She still looked soft and beautiful though, with the hints of Eragon's features on her face. Eragon did not understand. His mother had died 17 years ago shortly after he was born. How could his mother be standing before him?! Eragon lookead at Arya for a moment. Her expression was the same as Eragon's, shock. "How is this possible?!" Eragon could feel shock surging over his connection with Saphira.

"My son, let me explain." Eragon was shocked at the change in the feature's of the women who use to be Angela's voice. It was much softer and soothing. Her personality also seemed to be different. It was a softer, kinder person. "As you know, I am Selena, your's and Murtagh's mother, Morzan's wife, the Black Hand, and the woman who loved Brom. If you have time, I will explain to you my story.

I came to Ellesmera twice before. The first time I went to Ellesmera was chronologically around when your father and Morzan almost finished their training in Uru'baen. I passed by Uru'Baen, then Illirea, and stumbled upon them. Morzan was immediately poesessed by my , I did not really like him back. During my visit I learned what I could about magic. I combined this with what I learned from Tenga to hone my skills. Following Eragon?" He nodded.

"When I returned to Tenga, he banished me for learning the ways elves used magic. He said to me that I should only use the ways which he taught and no others. He was also upset that I went to Ellesmera against his will. After a few years, I developed the guise of Angela and returned to Du Weldenvarden to learn more about magic. Before this, I made a quick stop in Uru'baen to see if Morzan had changed. He had not, so I continued to Ellesmera. I also wanted to see if I could find any traces of our ancestry. When I could not, I left Du Weldenvarden, still in the guise of Angela.

Sometime after the fall, when I already no longer used this disguise, Morzan found me. He broke into my mind and found my true name. He forced me to love him. He augmented my fake love for him using long, complicated spells. It was more abuse than love. He ordered me around to do his bidding as he pleased.

It reached an all time high over 20 years ago. When Murtagh was born, he would force me to do things I did not want to do at the expense of our son. This was when I started to gain my reputation as the Black Hand. I hated every moment of being the Black Hand. Though for Murtagh's, sake I had no choice. I hated playing such a big role in Galbatorix's destruction."

"And then you met my father." Eragon said quietly,

"And then I met your father, Brom, the Bane of the Forsworn. When I met him everything changed. I loved him, and that love alone was enough to change my name. For 3 years I gave him information without Morzan's knowledge. Then, Morzan sent me on a mission. When he sent me on the final mission, I decided then and there I had no intention of returning.

When I did check the castle I did in secret. I found out Brom had left on a mission to retrieve the eggs. When I knew he was not there, I went to Carvahall to give birth to you. I then returned to the castle. I had every intention of leaving the castle as soon as possible. I knew the only way this would happen would be to fake my own death. I faked my death with magic. Not even Brom thought I was alive. When Brom returned to Morzan's Castle it was hours after my death. I simply cast a spell that put me in a comatose state. I further used magic that would hide my pulse whenever someone would check it. That nearly killed me actually, as everyone would be checking it. I also had a spell which would falsely identify me as dead when one would check me with magic. I knew if Brom found me he would bury me, so I made a spell that would create an air bubble that would help get me out. Lastly, I made my first two spells stop after 12 hours. Once I was out of their grasps I returned to my disguise as Angela and became the fortune teller you know.

I had enough energy to do all these things because one, I am an eighth elf, and the spells did not take much energy. Since I was sleeping that also helped. Eragon, was it ever explained to you how the Agaeti Blohdren worked?" Eragon shook his head. At first he was in a trance because of all the information his mother had just said. "I thought not. What happened was the dragons switched your blood build. You only should have been one sixteenth elf but now you are actualy 15/16 elf. That is the hypothesis that I came up with on the subject."

"If Tenga was your father, then where does the elven family come in?" Eragon asked curiously.

"We are not entirely sure. Tenga's mother was half elf. His mother's father was full elf. It is suggested that perhaps His mother's father was completely elven and took up a dragon rider for a mate whom was human. Much like you and Arya would have been if it was not for the dragons." Arya looked at Eragon and smiled.

"How many years ago would Tenga's mother's father, my great great grandfather, date?" Eragon asked.

"Tenga was already very old when I was born, and we do not know the ages of anyone after Tenga. It is said that your great great grandfather may or may not have been alive when, or before the blood oath with the dragons was first made."

Eragon now looked at his mother. He had two final questions to ask her. "Mother, why did you not reveal yourself to me, and why did you not reveal yourself to Brom?"

"I did not reveal myself to you for protection. My reputation as the Black Hand was well known in the empire. I was a mystery to them. Rumor is among them that I am still alive. That is how I got into their camp at the Burning Plains. That was the only other time I changed from my disguise. I switched back when you saw me approaching."

"You met Murtagh then?" Eragon asked.

Selena shook her head. "No, Thorn and Murtagh did not come until mid battle." She continued. "If rumor had spread in the empire that The Black Hand was still alive and now among the Varden, I did not want Galbatorix to come and get me himself. At Farthen Dur I did not have the time to explain to you all of this. As for Brom..."She paused for a moment, "I was upset that he had given up on seeing if I was still alive. Before I died I planted white roses everywhere, and enchanted them to sprout whenever Brom saw them. The white flower meant alot to both of I realized Brom was in Teirm with you I was tempted to reveal myself, though there was no time." She took a breath before she said the next part. "When I read your fortune, I was afraid at the two parts where one of us would betray you and one of us would die soon. I figured Murtagh would be the betrayer, but I did not know who would die. It pained me I did not reveal myself to Brom, only to find out he had died."

"Then why choose to reveal yourself to Eragon now?" Arya asked.

"At Dras Leona, and after it, there is the possibility none of us will survive. I wanted to talk to Eragon as my son before Dras Leona, and I wanted to do it in person. Though I did give a memory to Saphira in case I died."

_Blast it Saphira! Why do you always not tell me these things?!_

I keep swearing oaths in the ancient language little one. It's a bad habit you know.

"Mother, may I probe your mind?" To that she said in the ancient language,

"Eragon, I am your mother. Search your heart. You know it is true." Eragon thought for a moment. Something felt right about it. Something out of place was in place. The quirky fortune teller was hiding a white rose under herself, and it was his mother. A tear fell from his eye.

"For my son you sure do cry a lot Eragon." Selena said. A tear was in her eye as well. They hugged as mother and son. Emotions were surging through Eragon. He finally got to see one of his parents, alive and well, with the knowledge they were his parents. He heard his mother whisper into his ear, "I am sorry for keeping this a secret for so long. No child should be raised thinking their parents are dead while they still live."

"I forgive you mother." After a moment they broke their hug. Eragon looked at Arya and saw a tear in her eye. He hugged her as well.

He heard Arya whisper to him, "I am so happy for you Eragon." They hugged for quite awhile as well. Selena approached them.

"This may as well be my daughter in law even if elves do not marry." A thought came across Eragon's mind since his mother was still alive. Selena must have realized it, "Yes Eragon, I give my blessing, you did not need to ask."

_Little one I am so happy for you!_

I know. I can feel your happiness surging across our connection. Now we both know and have met our parents.

_Indeed. And now she shall be here for you and Arya getting together._

Is the sun setting yet?

_Almost, you two should probably find Arya's mother now._

Eragon looked at the two most prominent women in his life, mother and mate. He said to them, "Come, the sun is starting to set, it is time for Arya's and mine celebration."


	53. Chapter 53 : Family Reunion

**Family Reunion**

Eragon, Arya, and Selena left the tent. The sun was starting to go to sleep, and let the moon take the next watch. When the elves saw who came out of the tent with Eragon and Arya, many gasped and drew swords. Many yelled, "It's the Black Hand of Morzan!" Which caused many more people to turn their heads.

Eragon simply replied to them in the ancient tongue, "She has changed. My father Brom changed her. On top of that she is my mother." The elves sheathed their swords and greeted Selena with the elven gestures. She returned them.

All of the elves were in formal attire. Some men were in their armor while others were in their elven tunics. The elven women were dressed in their finest dresses. It was an extremely beautiful sight. The least beautiful elf was more beautiful than the prettiest woman.

Eragon and Arya were walking arms locked, with Selena to the left of her son. They were looking for Islanzadi. They found the queen leaving her tent. She was wearing a scarlet dress. She truly looked like a queen in the dress. Selena was in a pure white dress, and rivaled the beauty of the elves even though she was mostly human. She noticed the woman standing near Eragon. Eragon told her the story of how Angela was Selena in disguise. Islanzadi smiled.

"So all the family is here for the occasion." Islanzadi said happily. She added, "I am happy for you Eragon, for finally meeting your mother."

"Thank you. I just wish my brother in spirit, Roran could be here, along with all the other villagers of Carvahall." Eragon said. They all then heard a horn blow. It was a Varden horn. Eragon using his superior speed and vision ran to the edge of camp and looked. He saw roughly 20 people on horses, one of which was Snowfire. Their horses looked tired and were galloping full tilt. Eragon ran back and looked at Islanzadi. She smiled.

"I suspected you and Arya would not object to this celebration, so I told Roran and all the people of your village to come here as fast as they could. He left his second in command in charge and they came here with all the speed they could as you can see. The remainder of the Varden army shall meet us tomorrow.

Within 5 minutes, Roran and the villagers had arrived. They were drenched in sweat and were wearing their armor. A pang of nervousness grew in Eragon when he saw his cousin. They had not talked ever since their argument. To Eragon, Roran looked grimmer than ever. His face seemed to be very hard. His position in the Varden was taking its toll.

Roran then approached Queen Islanzadi and bowed with the other villagers as he said, "Your highness." To Eragon's shock, Roran knew the elven greeting. The queen answered it and then said, "Welcome to the elven camps leader of the Varden, we thank you for being here for your cousin's and my daughter's celebration."

Eragon and Roran stared at each other for a moment. Then, they exchanged a hug. As they hugged, Eragon heard Roran say into his ear, "I'm sorry." To which Eragon replied, "As am I." They then broke apart. A weight in Eragon seemed to remove itself.

Eragon then saw Roran hug Arya like family as he said, "You look after Eragon for me now." To which she replied, "I will." Roran then looked at Selena.

Roran looked at Eragon in confusion and said, "Eragon, who is this? She seems to share a resemblance to Garrow."

Eragon laughed and said, "That is my mother, Selena, Brom's lover."

Roran was gaping at Roran with shock, "But...you said she was dead!"

Selena than said in an Angela sounding way, "If I am disguised then am I really dead?"

Roran's mouth dropped further than Eragon thought was possible as he said, "My aunt is Angela?!"

"Yes Roran, my mother wore a disguise up until now," Eragon confirmed.

"But wait, how can this be? Angela said she was old. Over a hundred. How can she possibly be older than Garrow's father?"

"Roran, Garrow was only my half brother. We had different fathers. In fact I am older than Garrow's father. I was in my 30s at the fall of the riders. I am now near the age of 130. The reason I have lived so long, is because of the fact I am 1/8 elf and Tenga gave me some potions that would help preserve my youth.

Our mother, was somehow blessed with a long life, especially given the fact that she was completely human. I think my father Tenga gave her some potion that extended her youth. Anyways, she had a falling out with Tenga and they got divorced. 50 years after I was born our mother left Tenga, partially because of him banishing me. My mother still looked very young, in her 30s, partially because of something Tenga may have done to her. For another 30 years she wandered around, not doing much. She was about 160 by this time. This is 40 years to present day. Around this time she met and fell in love with Garrow's father. Garrow's father was in his 40s, but his strong work ethic made him look much younger. She died giving childbirth to Garrow. That is how Eragon and you are related."

Roran was taking a moment to digest all the information. He then said, "So Eragon and I are only half cousins? And why didn't Garrow ever mention how you were much older than his father?"

"I was blessed trait that my elven blood slowed my aging. While I was 90 I think, at the birth of Garrow, I still looked like I was in my 20s. I was also a skilled magician, and I told my half father that I would use magic to make myself look younger than I really was until Garrow was around 16. I helped raise Garrow.

When he was 16 I told him I was going somewhere, as I was going to seek my own fortune now that he was grown. As soon as I left Carvahall I was found by Morzan, and you know how the rest of the story goes. He forced me to be his Black hand over 20 years ago, then Brom came to me, and I returned to Carvahall to give birth to Eragon 17 years ago." Selena ended her story.

Eragon looked at Roran. He seemed to be deep in thought. He then looked at Eragon and said, "You are still my brother even if we are only related halfway."

"Of course."

Islanzadi then approached Eragon, Arya, Roran, and Selena and said, "The sun has almost set, we are to begin the festivities immediately."

"Where is this taking place?" Eragon inquired.

"That hill over there near the forests. Come, it is time you and Arya announced your professions of love to each other."

The family then went as one to the hill Islanzadi pointed to. The elven army and the villagers were already waiting for them.


	54. Chapter 54 : Welcome to the Family

**Welcome to The Family**

The sun was now exactly on the horizion, lying on its bed. It was saying goodbye before the moon would arrive. It had one last job to do however, to watch over Eragon and Arya's celebration.

Arya was walking arms locked with Eragon. The wind was blowing her sleek, elegant dark hair. The birds were chirping gaily, and the the elves were cheering. As the Royal family and Eragon, his mother, and Roran approached the designated area, the elves started to sing. The men were singing a song about the life of Eragon Shadeslayer, as the Women were singing the life of herself. The choruses of the seperate songs met together as one to reveal their meeting each other. The sound of the elven singing reflected off the trees of the forest and into the wind. A few of the elves had pulled out an instrument to augment the singing. The sounds of music permeated throughout the area quickly. It was as calm as the dove's song, and as elegant and intricate as the work of the greatest elven composers.

As Arya kept walking, she looked up and saw two doves fly out, with a circlet of lillies. They flew north to east around Arya three times and layed it on her head. She whispered to Eragon, "Did you arrange that?" He grinned. Arya searched with her mind for a squirrel. When she found one, she gave it instructions. Eragon, Arya, and their families continued walking to the edge of the forest and the top of the hill. The squirrel ran to Eragon, it presented him with a golden lily. He smiled.

They finally were at the top of the hill on the edge of the forest. The families of the new couple were around them. Surrounding them were the elves. The villagers of Carvahall were near the center left. They had an elven translator. Roran also had a translator near Eragon.

Saphira and Jadeir were soaring from above, roaring in delight. Jadeir was big now, though not as big as Saphira. Very soon he would be able to breathe fire. The two of them were the lords of the sky.

Eragon and Arya stopped on the top of the hill with their families. Arya stood on the left, and Eragon, Roran, and Selena on the right. Islanzadi, as queen, was the arbiter, but also stood to the left. The entire ritual was said in the ancient language. The queen then began to speak.

"Welcome my friends. Today we officially welcome Arya's mate into the royal family, but before it is official, we must complete the rituals. Islanzadi then looked to Eragon and Arya." First she asked Arya.

"My daughter, do you love this man?"

"I do," she said firmly.

"Is he fit to be the king if he so chooses to take the throne?"

"He is," she asserted.

"Do you love him enough to bear his children?"

"I do." she said assuredly.

"Is he fit to be the mate of a princess?"

"He is." Arya said confidently. Islanzadi then turned to Eragon.

"Do you love my daughter?"

"I do." Arya heard Eragon say.

"Are you fit to lead the elves if you so choose?"

"I am." Eragon asserted.

"Do you love her enough to be the father of her children?"

"I do."

"Are you fit to marry a princess?"

"I am." The queen stopped the interrogation.

Islanzadi then said, "Arya and Eragon will now exchange their confessions of love for each other. Starting with my daughter." The elves all looked at Arya.

Arya began, "When I first met Eragon, he had poked into my mind. He was childish for a rider. He rescued me from the pains of Durza. It was his first act of kindness to me without knowing it. Time and time again I saw this child in Farthen Dur.

And then he became the Shadeslayer who was wounded upon his back. He was crippled, and it pained me to see him in such a state. And then he came to the point which he started to have feelings for me in Ellesmera. Twice I rejected him. He had grown, but he was still more child than adult, I could not love a person because they valued my body." Arya noticed a hint of embarassment appear in Eragon.

"And then at the Burning Plains, he came to me to say he would stop pursuing me. And then I looked on with horror as he went to confront Murtagh for the first time. And then I saw the pain in his eyes when he revealed to us Murtagh was his brother. The child was a child no longer.

And then he slew the Ra'zac. Some instinct came to me to rush into the empire to help bring him back to the Varden. When we camped on a night, he comforted me over my loss of my previous loved one, Faolin. He presented me with what has become the token of our love, the golden lily." She pointed to her's and Eragon's chests, where they had their lilies. "It was there that I realized he cared for me.

And then he fought Murtagh for a second time, and I was afraid. I did not know why I did not want to see him broken that day. There was something more to it. And he was there for me when Oromis died, and I there for him. It was during this time, I felt something for him. I was confused and did not know what it was. When I went to my mother, she told me her definition of love.

And then before our funeral duel he went to the forests where I was to find Naegling. Again he comforted me. Then his duels with Murtagh and Galbatorix. The fear of losing him grew even stronger now. I begged for him to not fight, though I did not know why. It then dawned upon me as I stared upon the golden lily that I loved him. And I will always love him. And he has told me so that he will love me until we enter the void, and I shall to. Eragon Shadeslayer, I ask you to be my mate."

Many of the elves had tears in their eyes at the beauty of Arya's story. Their eyes then turned to Eragon, who was also teary eyed. He then began, "Ummmm...I think she covered everything... Just kidding." The elves laughed.

"Arya is correct in her story of my feelings of her. I have not much to add regarding my foolishness in Ellesmera. I did lust for her. It was not love. As I came near the end of my formal training, I began to realize that I valued her friendship more than anything she could offer. This realization showed itself when she comforted me when I thought Morzan was my father.

There was a night at a campfire which Arya spoke of. I thought about her alot that night. I asked her about this myself. When I saw her, I saw an elf who always stood alone in the world. She seemed to have hardened her heart to everyone. However, I noticed that whenever we were near each other, that wall around her heart would break little by little. This was after Ellesmera though that I realized this. My infatuation with her by now had now gone beyond the body, but to the spirit. I wished to comfort her when I felt I made a mistake by asking her about Faolin. I had expected her to shut me out like she had others, but she opened up, and I saw the tears in her eyes and felt guilty. I did my best to stand by her, and I made her the golden lily, at first as an act of kindness to show I cared for her emotions.

Time and time she came to comfort me. She was there for me when Oromis died, and she was there for me when I visited my true father, Brom, in his grave. I saw her fear when I needed to face the dark king. And then the queen came to me before I fought him. She asked me if I loved her. While all I told her was a simple yes. I think my true answer was that, while the definition changed over time, I have always loved Arya. Our bond was so strong that it drove her to save me from the grasp of the dark king. I remember the night she showed me memories of our road to love. And that night I told her that I would love her until the void would take us. But tonight I ask her formally, Arya Drottingu, will you accept me as your mate and welcome me into the royal family?"

The elves seemed shocked at both Arya's and Eragon's professions they would each love each other until the void took them. Few elves made that vow in the ancient language, as elves could agree to leave each other when they wished. They each had made a vow ot each other their love would last for an eternity. A tear was in Islanzadi's eye after hearing both Eragon and Arya speak.

The queen then said softly, "Do you each accept each other as mates?"

"I Eragon Shadeslayer, take Arya as my one and only mate." The crowd gasped again at Eragon saying Arya would be his only mate.

"I Arya Drottingu, take Eragon as my one and only mate." The crowd seemed to nearly have a heart attack at the second profession of only one mate. Perhaps they would be the first couple who would love each other enough to start a family among the elves in many years.

Islanzadi then said confidently, "Then Eragon Shadeslayer, I here by welcome you to the royal family of the elves." Arya shared a long, deep, passionate kiss with her loved one as their dragons roared from above. Arya was one with Eragon. And she was happy with that. The elves around them were cheering as Roran and Horst were mischievously chanting, "Go Eragon go!"

Islanzadi then announced, "Let us begin the celebrations, today my daughter has found her soul mate and I am happy for her. But I would like to present her a gift. This morning she told me that she would be our queen even though she disliked the position. I give her the gift of a new standard." A sapphire standard was unfurled. Upon it was a golden lily with a sapphire. It blew in the wind. It was the standard of excellence for a standard. It would make an elegant symbol of the elves when Arya and Eragon's time came.

"Thank you mother." Arya said quietly. And then the feast began. Eragon, Arya, Islanzadi, and Selena all sat near each other. Eragon and Arya were silent, they were just happy to be in each others presence as always. Night had fallen. The stars were shining. The elves were playing runes, singing songs, Vanir was practicing swordplay, and they were drinking faelnirv to their hearts content. The dragons were near the young couple, greeting all of those who wished to speak with the dragons. Heathus Ledgerus got into another riddle contest with Saphira.

To the amusement of the couple and their mothers, they noticed two drunk humans. They were Roran and Horst, and they were walking around zig zaggedly, and their speech was slurred and they were singing love songs to each other. Some elves were muttering "humans.." with disdain under their breath while others were laughing at the spectacle. Arya, Selena, and Islanzadi all looked at Eragon, who had a palm on his face. He then said, "Oh my...I think someone must have introduced them to faelnirv. It is interesting to see one of the most prominent people in my village and my cousin drunk though."

The four of them laughed. The elven celebration went on for hours. Eventually, the queen and Selena took their leave. Arya then said to Eragon, "I am weary after the events today."

"As am I." The couple took their leave and went to their teal tent. To their surprise, they saw many other tents had appeared near theirs. One was for Selena and the others were for the villagers and Roran. When they took a peek they saw Horst and Roran snoring away, passed out from too much faelnirv. Horst was murturing various phrases concerning his pregnant wife as Roran was muttering different ways of saying he loved Katrina.

The couple then went to their tent and went into their bed to sleep. As they went to sleep, Arya kissed Eragon, and said, "Goodnight my love."

"Goodnight my golden lily." And they went into their waking dreams.

**I'll post the next bunch of Chapters tomorrow.**


	55. Chapter 55: Times of Peace

**Times of Peace.**

Eragon awoke in his bed, his love, Arya in his arms. The sun was returning after a night of rest to welcome its children good morning. Eragon took a deep breath of the air in front of him, filling his nostrils with the scent of crushed pine needles. Slowly he exhaled, and then took in another deep breath. He loved the smell, its notification that Arya was near him. He sensed for Saphira. His dragon was awake grooming her claws back to their shining blue self, Jadeir near her.

_Good morning Saphira._

Good morning little one. How was your sleep?

I feel great. I have never been as happy as I am now.

Eragon smiled. He paused for a moment and let his happiness surge through his body. His happiness had been flower in full bloom. His family was near him minus Brom and Garrow, and Arya was with him. He could feel happiness from Saphira as well. Soon Jadeir would be full grown. He was growing into a splendid dragon.

_As do I little one. If only we could always feel like this._

We shall when Galbatorix is dead. We can live out our days in Ellesmera with our family.

_Indeed, and let us look forward to that day. For the moment the Varden shall arrive at nightfall and we attack Dras Leona tomorrow._

I know. Saphira, I wish to spend some time with my mother. Would you like to fly around with the two of us?

Gladly.

...

He looked at Arya as she opened her emerald eyes. She smiled as she saw Eragon's face bring her into the day.

"Good morning Eragon," Her pure voice filled the room.

"Good morning Arya," He said with all the lightness in the world. The world was cheerful. For once Eragon felt like he was not in a war. Ever since the celebration he had felt like he was in a time of peace with those he loved, and nothing could upset him. _Is this what it is like to be married? _He thought.

"Eragon, what do you wish to do today? It is our final day of rest before the remainder of the Varden reach us. Training?" Arya asked curiously.

Eragon thought for a moment. He did not want to spend the day training. He then said to her, "I want to spend it with you. However I wish to spend some time with my mother as well. This is the first time I have seen my mother as my mother."

"Fine with me. We should get ready." Eragon and Arya then prepared themselves for the day. Eragon shaved himself with magic as always and bathed after doing the rimgar with Arya. He found a teal tunic in his belongings. It was a simple tunic for casual wear. When he saw Arya, she was in a simple teal dress. The dress was simple, but she looked beautiful even in rags, Eragon thought. The two of them left their tent to basque in the rising sun. It was shining down upon them giving them its blessing. The two of them were walking arm in arm.

They went to Selena's tent and saw that she was already out of it, staring into the horizon. She was wearing a white dress. She turned around and smiled when she saw the couple.

"Hello my son, hello Arya." The couple exchanged their greetings with her. The three of them then sat down.

"Mother, I wished to spend some time with you this morning." Eragon said.

"And I wished to spend some time with you my son. What is it that you and Arya wish to do?" Selena asked. Eragon still marveled that the woman that was Angela had actually been Selena.

"Did father ever let you fly on Saphira?" Eragon asked.

"Brom's Saphira was long dead before we met Eragon," She said sadly.

"Would you like to fly with me on Saphira's back? Arya will fly with her dragon Jadeir." Eragon said with cheer in his voice.

"I would be delighted to do that Eragon." She said happily. The trio then heard Saphira and Jadeir land. An elf had saddled them. Arya strapped into Jadeir as Eragon and Selena went onto Saphira. The two dragons let out roars of pleasure and flew into the sky. They flew above the clouds, where no other being but a dragon could fly. They were on top of the world. They were the freest beings of Alagaesia.

Eragon felt Arya enter his mind, _You should see the look on your mother's face, she looks at peace. _

Eragon turned around and saw his mother. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed almost in a meditative state. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"I can see why you would like this Eragon, it is so relaxing and exhilerating at the same time." Eragon nodded in agreement.

The dragons, Eragon, Arya, and Selena flew for five hours, taking in what they could. The dragons dived, they did loops, they spun around, and the corkscrewed at times. Saphira at one point made a ring of fire and Jadeir flew through it. The 5 of them were enjoying themselves.

Eventually they dragons landed. Saphira told Eragon, _I need to hunt. _

Before she left, Eragon noticed his mother touching Saphira's mind. She got back on Saphira as she, Saphira, and Jadeir took off. Eragon was about to inquire as to where Selena was going when Saphira told him, _She wishes to visit Brom's tomb. It is near here so I took her with on our hunting trip._

...

Eragon and Arya returned to their tent. They found a tray with food waiting for them. It consisted of bread, cheese, berries, and other fruits. They were was also an elven pastry which said, _Congratulations to Eragon and my daughter Arya. _It was a dessert from Islanzadi. The two of them ate breakfast. They then went back out hand in hand to observe the day. They went to an isolated area, where the sun was shining. They lay down and closed their eyes as they let the suns rays radiate upon them. Eragon took a breath and smiled. He had the feeling of peace enter his heart. He just lay there in silence with Arya as she rested her head upon his shoulder.

"I could lay here forever with you." He said quietly.

"And I you." She replied softly. The two of them were soaking in the moment. It would be the last time they had the opportunity to just be alone with each other. They looked into the sky as they saw two eagles soaring together. The eagles were not being questioned by anyone as the dragons were not near. Eragon and Arya went into a deep meditation with each other as their minds wandered from surrounding to surrouning. Eragon sensed his cousin vomiting from too much faelnirv and chuckled.

"What?" Arya asked.

"Roran and Horst are having a hangover." They laughed. Eragon then said, "My family is around me Arya, and not just in pictures." He was beaming.

"I know. Our family is with us. And when this war is over we shall be able to begin our own." She said happily. Eragon looked at Arya happily. She had never openly voiced her want of children.

"After the war of course," Eragon said cautiously, _Arya isn't becoming...reckless is she? Or is this here opening up more than ever before? _

"Perhaps. When the time comes I hope to have many children." She continued.

The two of them continued to talk gaily about their future together. It was the most light hearted conversation Eragon had with someone in ages. All this time it was plotting how to kill Galbatorix. But now he actually had a chunk of time that he could use to spend with those he loved.

The two of them were interrupted when the leader of the Varden and his personal guard appeared near them. They each had a groggy look on their face as they looked at Eragon. Roran then said with a pain, "Eragon...can youu do something about this?" Our heads feel like hell.

Eragon teased Roran, "Sorry, not even magic and cure a hangover. Only time can do that."

Arya laughed and looked at Eragon, "Oh stop teasing him Eragon, I think they suffered enough after the things they did yesterday."

Eragon constructed a spell that would clear Roran's and Horst's heads. They said their thanks and left. Eragon and Arya then just lay in silence in each others arms for the next few hours. Islanzadi then touched their minds.

_My children, the Varden will be here in a few hours. I hope you two and your dragons can be here then? I hope you two have enjoyed the free time you have had together. _She left their minds.

Eragon frowned and looked at Arya. He said, "It appears we now must start up the weapons of war again my love."

"Then it is a good thing we are skilled with our weapons. Perhaps we can help end this war quicker." The two of them sat up and approached the elven camp. Saphira, Jadeir, and Selena had also returned.

Eragon thought for a moment, that this would be the first time all the armies of the free races would be united. As he thought this, a host of 20,000 dwarves, urgals, and humans approached. The 12 flags of the dwarven flags flew on the right. On the left, flew the flag of the warlike urgals. And in the center, flew the flag of the Varden. Roran's second in command, Benedict was leading them.


	56. Chapter 56: Uniting the Races

**Uniting The Races**

The drums of destiny were booming within the Varden host as they approached the elves. He saw 20,000 soldiers of the races of Alagaesia uniting with 10,000 elves, the most powerful race within the country save for the two free dragons. The company of 30,000 had determination in their eyes to alter the fate of Alagaesia.

Atop the horses of the Varden stood the elite cavalry. They were led by the intelligent but uncharismatic king of Surda, Orrin. Their numbers had been replenished by the defection of Benedict. Among the infantry stood the tall lieutenant Benedict. He had a grim look upon his scarred face. He had fought many battles for the king he now opposed, and like Roran, was loved by his soldiers. He was the perfect compliment for Roran when he was not there. The infantry were marching with vigor, as if they were eager to meet their ancient allies. Among the tall, warlike urgals stood the powerful figure of Nar Garzhvog. He let out gutteral roar as the urgals marched, their big figures making them look bigger than their group really as. And then there were the 10,000 dwarves of the 12 clans, Orik at their head with his golden hammer held high.

Standing across from them were the leader of the Varden, Roran, and his advanced guard. He was the champion of the humans. They were ready to follow him to whatever end he brought them too. Also standing across from them were the elves, which save for the dragons, were the mightiest race within Alagaesia. The elven force was elegant but deadly, dressed in their armor and weapons. Some of them wore long swords while others opted to have dirks, all with bows on their stood infront of them, her cold demeanor back by her side, and her large sword upon her hip. And then stood two of the most powerful people in Alagaesia, Eragon and Arya. Standing near Eragon was what the elves had now dubbed in a change of words, The White Hand. They were standing by the mightiest race which was native to Alagaesia, the dragons. Beside them stood their partners, Saphira and Jadeir. Eragon and Arya were dressed in their armor, though Arya hid hers. They each had their weapons of destruction, Brisingr and Hjarta on their hips.

As they approached, Roran and his guards returned to the Varden to join them in their march. The soldiers roared at the return of their leader, banging their shields in unison with the beat of fate. As this was happening, Islanzadi was addressing the elves as Roran was addressing the Varden.

"My friends! Today the Varden shall join us in our fight against Galbatorix. They may not have our physical or magical gifts, but they fight with determination. Today they join us in our cause to oust the dark king!"

"My fellow countrymen! May we remember this as the day that all the free races of Alagaesia united together as one to defeat the dark king! Today we stand among humans! We stand among the dwarves! We stand among urgals! We stand among the ancient and mighty elves! And we stand among the dragons! Today many shall march as one towards the death of the dark king! By the horn of the urgal! The hammers of the dwarves or mine own, the arrow or sword of the elf, the fire of the dragon, or by the sword of my cousin's blade whose name is Brisingr, Galbatorix shall fall!" The Varden roared.

The great companies met and exchanged elven and human greetings. Eragon had told Roran to do his best to teach the Varden the elven greetings as to not embarrass themselves in front of such an old and mighty race. Most of the captains were able to perform it.

Eragon saw Orik approaching him. He raised Brisingr in salute as the king raised his hammer. "King Orik," Eragon simply said to him as Eragon stooped down to give an embrace to his foster brother.

"Eragon, we finally meet again on the field of battle."

The Varden set up camp immediately south of the elves. Near their camp they could see the diabolical city of Dras Leona, its tall walls and its positioning making it difficult to overcome. Islanzadi called for a council of the leaders in her tent. Nar Garhzvog and the urgals were surprisingly accepted well by the elves, who in their studies knew better than to discriminate the.

Within the tent of Islanzadi stood herself, the queen of the elves, Roran, the leader of the free humans, Orik, the king of the dwarves, Nar Garzhvog, leader of the urgals, and Eragon and Arya, the first riders of the new order. They were discussing the best way to scale the walls and capture Dras Leona. Roran explained to them what Benedict had told him since his defection.

"The walls are tall, and the city is well defended. He told me there are at least 10,000 conscripts within the city, protected by many more magicians. On top of that he told me the high priests their also have the ability to do magic. Benedict also warned that the Varden spies had reported news of his defection had led to them reinforcing the numbers since he left the empire. He also told me wards protect the city from and siege equipment such as rams and catapults."

"If we use ladders to scale the walls the wards that are placed will simply be overcome quickly. We must take this city with taking a minimal amount of casualties, as we will have little time to reinforce our numbers between now and when we turn to Uru Baen if we are crippled here. The best way to win Dras Leona is to take advantage of our numbers." Islanzadi put bluntly.

Orik then whispered something into Eragon's ear, as if to ask Eragon's opinion upon something. Eragon thought it might actually work. He said to Roran, "Roran, did Benedict say anything about wards protecting the ground under Dras Leona?" Roran shook his head. "Orik is suggesting one a bold plan, will it work I know not."He paused for a moment.

"In Orik's suggestions, he suggests we dig a tunnel with magic underneath the told me that he brought a handful of the lamps they station in the tunnels of Farthen Dur after coming to realize the might of their explosive properties. At the moment we are just far enough so that the defenders of Dras Leona cannot see what we are doing.

Orik suggests that we dig several large holes using magic and shovels, and that from here, where they cannot see us, we dig our way under the walls of Dras Leona. When we hit the foundation of the walls, we will plant one lamp in each hole, go far enough so the explosion will not hurt us, and detonate it under the walls. Even if the explosion does not damage the walls, the ground around the wall will be moved, causing the wall to fall as if it was sapped."

"And how do you suggest we prevent their magicians from detecting this?" Islanzadi said cautiously. Eragon could clearly see that not completely shooting down the suggestions of what she sometimes thought inferior races was difficult for her.

"We will mask them with our own spellcasters. We have more magicians then they do, and ours are more powerful." Eragon said firmly.

"It is a bold plan." Islanzadi then paused for a moment and sighed as she looked to the other leaders. "Do we all agree to give this an attempt then?" They all nodded and looked at her. She nodded. "Very well, we will begin the digging immediately.

They then discussed their manner of attack. It was decided to minimize elven casualties due to the fact there were so few of them, that the humans, urgals, and dwarves would march into the city while the majority of the elves would stay on the outskirts using magic. Islanzadi would send a thousand of her finest soldiers to accompany them. Eragon and Arya would take up a similar role to what Eragon did at Feinster, relieving the soldiers where they were in danger of being overwhelmed. Finally the free races had concluded their first meeting. The siege was to begin that night in a way.

"Hold on," Roran said, "When we do enter the city, we need to make sure they have not rigged the keep or city with explosives."

"And why is that Stronghammer?" Islanzadi said.

"Because, I told Eragon this, but at Belatona the king showed no sympathy for his subjects. He loaded the keep with explosives and tried to kill all of us along with the citizens in Belatona. We cannot let this happen again."

"Indeed, we cannot." Orik asserted.

"Very well. Dismissed." Islanzadi sighed. "We begin digging two hours after nightfall."

Two hours later, elves cast various spells. The spells were shielding what were to become the tunnels from being detected. Islanzadi announced that the begginnings of 10 tunnels had been made by the elves. A group of humans directed by dwarves then entered the tunnels to widen them enough to plant the lamps. The beat of fate still pulsated in the background as Eragon and Arya rested as others dug. The siege of Dras Leona had indirectly begun.


	57. Chapter 57: Siege of Dras Leona

**Siege of Dras Leona**

_NOW!_ Islanzadi roared to Arya and Eragon with her mind.

Eragon and Arya each extended their minds to the dwarven lamps, and said, "Jierda!" Eragon's blue gedway ignasia and Arya's green gedway ignasia shined as a loud explosion was heard.

Eragon and Arya looked on into the dark night. The soldiers of the empire stood atop the walls, their metal crossbows at the ready, but the free forces were out of reach. The beat of fate was ever louder with the battle now beginning. They stared to the walls of Dras Leona. There was a flash of light underneath the walls, and alot of dust being uprooted.

The dust engulfed the wall that was facing the Varden and elves. The wall disappeared. When the dust had finally cleared. Several of the empire's soldiers stood on the ground, dazed or dead. And the walls had vanished. Several of the free forces roared, their morale high.

Arya and Eragon flew from above atop their dragons. They let loose roars of doom to the empire as the soldiers groaned. It was the first time Jadeir had made his presence officially known to the empire. The riders let loose arrows as Saphira unleashed a torrent of flame where the walls once stood, clearing the soldiers that had rushed to form a human wall. The arrows of fate sung through the air, each hitting their target. Eragon sent a mental note to his cousin, _We cleared up the soldier wall, get ready to charge before they reform._

Among the Varden, Roran yelled, "For the free races! For my home! For our wives! For my unborn child! For Alagaesia! Charge!" A sea of humans, urgals, dwarves, and some elves marched as a tidal wave towards a sand castle. The regrouping soldiers of the empire would try and fire a crossbow bolt at them, but the elves powerful magic was was protecting them. They could not get a second shot in before they fell to the arrows of the riders.

The empire had reinforced Dras Leona with an additional 5,000 conscripts. There were about 100 magicians which were augmented by the high priests of Dras Leona. However, a third of the forces defending Dras Leona had fallen when the walls fell and the soldiers behind them fell to the wrath of the riders. The 10,000 soldiers which remained stood no chance in the city. They no longer had the protection of their walls, and they were outgunned on the magician front.

The empire was being annihilated. The might of all the forces of Alagaesia combined was simply too much for Galbatorix's peasants to overcome. Many were dying to Roran's or Orik's hammers, Orrin's cavalry, or Nar Garzhvog's horns. The elves had pulled out their bows and were pecking off the soldier's one by one. It was a slaughter. The loss of the walls was proving far too hard for the empire to overcome. The free forces were rushing through the city like a hot knife through butter.

Arya and Eragon surveyed the battle from the sky. The battle was going well for them on all fronts. The fall of the walls had caught the empire off guard, and they were disorganized. Many of the empire's soldiers, which were conscripts in reality, were falling by the second. The Varden were flowing through the city like water, the soldiers providing almost no resistance. In a matter of an hour what remained of the empire were fleeing to the center of the city, where the keep was. The keep extraordinarily large. There was only one entrance way. 2,000 soldiers fled to the square in front of the keep. The lone entrance would make numbers mean nothing. Inside the keep were all of the priests and magicians of Dras Leona.

The keep was out of the range of the elves so Saphira and Jadeir landed outside the gate, which 2,000 soldiers hid behind. Ballista fire bounced off of the wards of the riders. Eragon looked to Arya and nodded. They drew their weapons of fate, Brisingr and Hjarta and charged at the door. They hacked at the gate, their swords piercing the words protecting it. After 10 minutes, the gate was breached. Eragon and Arya opened it as Saphira unleashed a river of fire to greet the soldiers. The riders then charged, with their allies close behind.

Eragon, Arya, Jadeir, and Saphira stood back to back. Many soldiers fell to the tooth, claw, and tail of the dragons, ripping the soldiers apart like a lion which had found its prey. Eragon and Arya were dancing left and right, one being an extension of the other. The four fought as one being. Sometimes Eragon felt that his claw was ramming into the skull of a human, and at times Arya felt that it was her hand that drove Brisingr into the heart of and Hjarta shined brightly in the night, the blades thirsting for the blood of their four of them could have defeated the soldiers alone. The only force which could have defeated the four of them was Galbatorix himself. As it was, they were destroyed when the remainder of the Varden joined them.

Eragon frowned and looked at Arya. "The magicians and priests still have not shown themselves. If three could make a shade at Feinster, I do not know what they are up to.

Arya nodded in agreement. "Priests of their kind can use unorthodox magic. It is said that dark magic originated here. We should be careful of what foul things are within."

The elves which had joined the fight had reached where Eragon and Arya were. Together with their minds they searched and killed all the magicians within the keep. However, they still could not find the location of the priests.

Arya looked to the elves and said to them, "All of you stay here while Eragon and I investigate with our dragons. The priests are more than likely very adept at dark magic, possible even more fluent in it than Galbatorix himself. We do not want any unneccesary casualties.

The White Hand, Selena, approached them and said, "Let me accompany you, Morzan showed me some of the dark magic that he knew. It may be of use here to detect any traps."

"Okay Mother, but stay close; we need to take care of each other"

As the elves formed a perimeter, Eragon and Arya started to walk towards the cathedral looking keep. Swords drawn, the two riders entered, ready to face whatever dark magic they encountered. They marched into the blackness of the keep.


	58. Chapter 58: Black Magic

**Dark Magic**

Eragon, Arya, and Selena entered the dark room. It was littered by the corpses of the magicians they had killed with magic.

"Brisingr." Eragon's sword was ignited lighting the room. He quickly extinguished the flame as he noticed black lights emitted throughout the room. The room seemed very grotesque. The walls told stories of how their were human sacrifices there and cannibalism for their cult.

_Keep your swords drawn and your minds guarded,_ Selena warned in their minds. _Dark magic is unpredictable, many things that one would not do with conventional magic may happen with dark magic. _

The three of them marched into the center of the room. The hundred dead magicians were around them, but they still could not sense the priests of the empire. Eragon sensed something amiss. The room was giving off eary vibes to the three of them. It was as if there was a black light within the room. Eragon looked down and noticed what he thought was a finger twitch.

"Look out! Necromancy!" Selena warned them. The 100 magicians stood up, their eyes were a savage red, and their bodies seemed a pale white. They were still dead, but their bodies had been summoned as corpses to fight again, like zombies. As they were dead, they could not use magic.

Eragon hacked through a zombie in half. Arya sliced another down the center as Selena slashed another diagonally. Eragon decapitated another. In a matter of minutes the 100 zombies fell. The zombies were not strong warriors. They were reckless and threw themselves upon their attackers without any concern for their defense, leaving them wide open targets. Eragon, Arya, and Selena had dispatched them with ease. The trio then walked towards the door. However, they did not get far.

The zombies which they thought dead rose back up, their limbs reattaching to their bodies and heads coming back untop of their bodies.

"What the?!" Eragon yelled as he hacked off a head again. "They won't die!"

"Technically they are already dead!" Arya said back, as she chopped off the leg of a zombie.

The 100 zombies fell again. "Moving on.." Eragon said as they again approached the door, and again the zombies stood up. Eragon groaned. He was already tired from slaying the zombies the first two times. He knew each time he, Arya, and Selena would have to kill them it would become more and more difficult. At the moment they could kill them without getting hurt because one, the zombies were reckless, and two, there abilities were supernatural. In his frustration, Eragon yelled "Brisingr!" and chopped off the head of a zombie. He waited for a moment, and it did not rise again.

"Make sure you augment your weapon with some kind of magic!" Eragon said as he killed 3 zombies with one swing of his sword." Arya and Selena ignited their blades like Eragon had with his. They slew the zombies for a third time. Had they had to do it again, they may have suffered a few wounds. As it was, it was tiring work. Eragon sighed, "Alright, let's continue." They finally opened the door and entered the dungeon of Dras Leona.

The three entered the next chamber. To their surprise, they again found no priests, and no zombies. Then, an eery light filled the room. Across from the three of them stood 3 shadows. They were replications of Eragon, Arya, and Selena. The shadows were not completely identical. Eragon was still wielding Zar'oc, Arya her normal sword, and Selena looked like how she was when she was The Black Hand. The shadow figures charged at the three. It was a hard fight for Eragon. He parried a blow, and ducked as his shadow counterpart did a front flip. He in turn did the same. He was fighting himself. The shadow figure knew each and every move he would do. Arya and Selena were having similar troubles. They could gain no ground on the shadows. Eragon tried to invade the mind of the shadow but found none. He slashed through the shadow Eragon. It went through him to his shock. _How can I defeat an enemy who I cannot hurt?! _He thought. He parried another flurry of blows and did a backflip to reset his footing. He was quickly growing tired from the fighting. They were too far in for the dragons to help them. He lit his sword on fire thinking perhaps he needed to slay it with magic. It went right through the figure again. As the trio fought, they were trying to find a solution.

_Magic does not seem to work either. _Eragon began.

_My son, dark magic can generally be defeated by magic. The goal is to figure out what spell or weakness the dark magic has, and use the correct spell._

Yes, but it could take days to figure out what works, and these shadows do not tire.

Arya added.

Eragon thought for a moment. The opposite of the shadows was light. The light which filled the room was a fake light per say. Before he could think anymore on the solution to their problem, he heard one of the ladies yell in pain. It was Arya, she had a deep gash upon her sword arm. She tried to heal it with magic but it would not heal. The dark magic was somehow blocking the spell. She bravely fought on, with blood dripping from her arm.

_Mother! What is wrong! Why can't she heal it?! She's going to bleed to death if we do not do anything!_

It is probably the nature of the magic. Once we can lift this magic by slaying the shadows we can heal her. We must hurry. She only has about 10 minutes, she was slashed in the brachial artery.

Eragon frantically fought and thought at the same time. He was afraid. He did not want to lose her. He had just begun his life with her and it was about to end. In each passing minute he saw Arya barely blocking blows more half heartedly. Each blow took more out of her than the last. Soon the shadow Arya was completely on the attack and all Arya could do was move her sword slightly to the left and right to block. He could see her eyes half opened and half closed, barely fighting. His heart was beating faster than ever. He heard a sword fall to the ground, and a little moan of exhaustion. He then saw her fall down, succumbing to the loss of blood. Fear jumped through Eragon's whole body. The shadow Arya raised her sword.

"Arya!" Eragon yelled. He only had a few seconds. He then knew the answer, bringing light to the shadows. He yelled quickly, "Garjzla!" A white light pulsated through the room. The three shadows shielded their eyes. Eragon stabbed through the shadow Eragon. It seemed to explode from the inside because of the light, and vanished. Selena stabbed through the shadow Selena likewise. Eragon then threw Brisingr at the shadow Arya as her sword was an inch from Arya's limp body. When the last shadow vanished, he ran over to the bleeding Arya and yelled, "Blohd, letta!" The bleeding ceased. He looked at all the blood around Arya. Using the ancient language, he purified it, and directed it back in through the wound. He closed it up. He checked Arya's pulse. There was none.

"No! Do not die on me! I love you!" He screamed with fear. He started compressing on her chest in an attempt to get her to breathe again. Eragon looked at Selena, there were tears in her eyes.

"No! You can't be dead!" He roared once again. He pressed on her chest even harder. He ordered the blood in the ancient language to move, to start the circulation. Tears were falling down his face. Memories were flowing through him as he thought his love had died. Their first meeting, their first kiss, the celebration, their nights in the forest.

_Ebrithil!_

Eragon!

Whats wrong!? What happened to Arya?! Jadeir is in immense pain!

The two dragons poked into his mind.

_Arya...she's- _Eragon stopped mid thought. He heard something as his ear was upon her heart.

_Thud...__Thud..._

Thud.

Thud.

Eragon felt her pulse, it was faint, but it was growing stronger. He was relieved, he finished his thought.

_Arya almost died Jadeir, Saphira, do not worry, she is going to be fine. If you do not mind, I have some work to finish. _Anger was in his heart. The priests were going to pay dearly for nearly killing Arya. She put Arya into Selena's arms. "Keep an eye on her." He said bluntly. He looked at the door. Fire was in his eyes. Brisingr was going to taste blood. He barged into the next room and saw 10 priests chanting. He yelled a cry as the 10 of them drew swords. They came to him. They put up a challenging fight, but they were no match for an angry rider. He hacked them apart one by one, their dark magic having been defeated. Then there was only one priest left, he yelled

"Mercy rider! I-!"

"Mercy! You shall get no mercy! You almost killed one whom I love with your dark magic! Letta!" The priest could not move. Eragon was going to cause as much pain as he possibly could for the near death of Arya.

_Eragon don't! Just kill him! _Selena and Saphira warned in his mind.  
_  
NO! He shall suffer!  
_  
Eragon looked for a pebble. He knew exactly what he intended to do. "Brisingr!" He poured fire onto the pebble until it was red hot. "Risa" The rock rose. He levitated it onto the stomach of the priest, and he dropped it, watching it burn through him. He found another rock, and repeated the same process, except on his heart. The man died screaming in pain.

Eragon returned to her mother Selena. She could see the bloodlust in his eyes. Eragon looked at his fallen angel. She was still breathing. He slung her over his back, picked up Hjarta, and walked out of the keep, Selena following behind.


	59. Chapter 59: Bloodlust

**Bloodlust**

_Eragon, calm yourself! She is still alive! There is no need to cause anymore destruction!_ Selena thought to her son. He was in a blind rage which the world had not seen before.  
_  
I do not care! They nearly killed her mother! There will be blood! _He severed the connection and left the keep, Arya still slung on his back. Eragon was walking at a very fast pace. The city had almost fallen. He sensed a hidden contingent of about 50 soldiers and the governor hiding in the cathedral. They were elite soldiers. He wanted vengeance.

Eragon saw many elves, Jadeir, Saphira, and Islanzadi all there. Islanzadi had a look of fear on her face.

"Eragon! What happened to her?!" She said. Dismay was all over the queens generally emotionless in public face.

"Dark magic." He went into an account of how they had to kill 100 zombies three times, and how three shadow forms of themselves had appeared, and how one of them had slashed Arya's brachial artery." She nearly died but we were able to save her." She put her on top of Jadeir and strapped her in so she wouldn't fall. "Jadeir, take her to the elven medical tent. She may need attention. I was able to restore some of her lost blood but not all of it. She has lost alot." He had a cold look on his face.

Islanzadi also got onto Jadeir. She wanted to make sure her daughter was ok. She looked into Eragon's generally gentle eyes. His eyes were now full of fire, rage, and anger that she had never seen before. "Eragon, what is-" She could not finish her sentence as Eragon dashed off in the direction of the cathedral, Brisingr drawn.

The city had pretty much already fallen. The only resisters left were the governor, his 50 elite soldiers, and a few magicians which were in a hidden area of the cathedral, located quite a distance from the keep. The Varden soldiers were running around the city to make sure there were no resisters, and to subdue the citizens who had decided to stay in Dras Leona. As Eragon ran, he passed numerous soldiers, who were shocked at the rage burning from his eyes. He passed Roran who yelled, "Eragon what are you doing!" He gave no answer, only kept running to the cathedral.

5 minutes later, he got there. He opened the door. As he suspected, it looked empty to most people, but he knew better. The cathedral had an eery vibe. It seemed very similar to the rooms within the keep. Eragon saw another shadow Eragon but quickly dispatched it now that he knew how to defeat it.

"Now to the hidden area." He said grimly. He went to the alter within the cathedral. He banged the floor under it once with his foot to confirm it was hollow. He then looked for the organ within the church and found it. The organ was black, and the keys a intriguing shade of purple. He noticed one of the keys was marked with blood. He pressed it. He heard a loud sound, and the alter began to move to the left. Underneath the alter was a staircase.

"Now then. Brisingr." The sword ignited and shined in the cathedral in its thirst for blood. He charged down the stairs and found a door. He busted it open and ran in. 50 soldiers, the governor, and 10 magicians were there.

"Ha! You think a lone rider can stop all of us?!" The governor scoffed.

"Fool, you underestimate me." The thirst for blood was clearly evident in Eragon's voice.

_Eragon don't- _He severed his connection with Saphira before she could say anymore.

"You fools almost killed one whom I love. Anyone who is foolish enough to try and kill me with such a pathetic force should die. You will all pay in blood. I am a rider, you cannot stop me." He replenished his energy with his large reserves from his belt and shielded his mind from the assault of the magicians. He then did something which he could do since he was not technically using magic when he did it, as he did not need to search within himself. His mind still closed, he pointed his sword at the soldiers, who had dumbly put the magicians in the front. He then said, "Brisingr!" and manipulated the fire emanating from his sword so a stream of fire hit the magicians. His wave of fire was quickly able to overpower the wards of the magicians. He stopped the flow just when they were about to die so they could suffer a painful death. A few of the soldiers died from the flames.

The remaining soldiers looked at Eragon with fear. One of them said, "Your a monster!"

"Monster! I am no monster! I am just getting compensation! Any man who attempts to kill the one whom I love shall feel nothing but pain!" Brisingr still flaming, he charged at them. A mist of blood erupted around Eragon as he now performed by himself his dance of death, people falling behind him as he kept moving forward. The rider in rage was unstoppable. He moved with a speed that he thought not possible. Perhaps even Galbatorix would have fallen to the rider in his anger.

He fought with his sword still on fire. Brisingr was thirsting with delight at the sight of blood. A savage grin was upon Eragon's face. he was getting his vengeance. He cleaved off an arm of one of the soldiers, the flames adding to the pain and then cauterizing the found. He cut off the mans other arm, then his legs, and let him lay there to die. Quick as a jackal, he turned around and stabbed a man in the chest, the sword still in flames. He twisted the blade a few times and then he pulled it out. Blood was finding itself upon Eragon's face to compliment the grin of the beast and his flaming claw. Eragon was unstoppable. Or was he Eragon? It was some monster, a beast which had been unleashed and was unleashing its path of destruction.

Two of the guards went on their knees, as they had heard that the Shadeslayer was merciful. However, this was not Eragon Shadeslayer. He cleaved their bodies in half as they were on their knees. He parried a blow and stabbed a man through the throat. He then did a spinning slash, waiting to hear the upper halves of the people surrounding him to hit the ground. Four carcasses fell.

He had become a weapon. Hacking in various directions causing death and destruction. He had the purpose of causing death and destruction, much like the blade he was wielding. He was perfect in his craft, bodies hitting the floor around him. None were able to oppose his fearsome grin.

If Eragon had aquired any wounds he did not notice. He just kept walking to the next person, methodically and sadistically destroying their life force. With one man he collapsed his throat with one punch, causing him to choke to death. He kicked a man in the fork of the legs, and then hacked off his lower half. He then jumped forward and slashed, slicing a man straight down the middle.

This rider, who was destroying everything in his path, was suppose to be a peaceful person. He was suppose to have hated war and death. If that was the case, then was this man really Eragon? He was actually having fun causing all of the death and destruction around him, all in the name of revenge for the woman he loved whom had nearly died.

The guards were defeated. The only person left was the governor. Eragon looked around for a few pebbles. He grinned savagely, "This will hurt." He said delightedly. "Bris-"

A mental force which was augmented by three others broke into his mind. _Eragon! What are you doing! You are not the savage being that you are now! Put aside your is not the person who I chose to ride me! Open your eyes Eragon! _A mental image of the most beautiful elf he had ever known was sent across the link. _Eragon, she needs you. She was by your side when you were injured. Or perhaps you should not come in your current state. She needs the Eragon she fell in love with, not the monster that is trying to find the best way to torture the empire's soldiers. _It was Saphira, who was being assisted by Islanzadi, Jadeir, and Selena. She cut off the connection.

The bloodlust left Eragon's eyes. He wiped the blood off of his face. He looked around him and saw all of the carnage and destruction he had caused. He saw some people were still screaming in pain and shortly after dying. He was ashamed beyond belief. He noticed that he was breathing very fast. Shame went through his whole being. He was a rider, and he had just abused that power. He had tarnished the name of the riders. All because of his childish anger. Even with his changes to look like an elf, his emotions still changed quickly like a human. He sheathed Brisingr. He looked at the death he had caused. He then remembered the governor was in front of him and said, "Slytha," The governor went to sleep. He slung the governor over his back and left.

He found a group of soldiers and threw him into them and said, "Take him to Roran or another leader." He then ran in the direction of the elven camps. As he reached the outskirts of a city. A sapphire dragon landed in front of him. He put his head down in shame and shook his head. He was a disgrace. He could not ride someone as majestic as Saphira being as corrupted as he had committed a deed worthy of Galbatorix himself. Even if he had needed to kill those soldiers in the end, the method by which he had done so was disturbing and immoral. He had seen them scream in pain and he felt nothing for them.

_Get on._

I cannot. I have abused my power as a rider Saphira. How can I lead the new riders when I am becoming Galbatorix?

A tear fell down his eye. He would never be able to forgive himself for the deaths he had caused in his rage. They had asked him for mercy and he had not given it.

_You were blinded by your rage Eragon. You cannot blame yourself for that._

One could argue that it was Galbatorix's anger that caused him to do what he has.

And that is why we are a better team than Galbatorix and his pet dragon. He was never able to clear his mind of his need for vengeance like you were able to.

I am tired Saphira. I feel like a weapon. All I do is kill people.

He banged his fist upon the pommel of his sword.  
_  
When this war is over we will not need to fight, and then we will know the other things a rider must do. Now please get on can talk about this with Arya later. Arya is still in a very weak but stable state. Using magic we were able to transfuse some of Islanzadi's blood with her. She is still unconscious though. You should be by her side when she awakes. On top of that we are still thinking of ways to build up our strength before we march on Uru Baen._

Am I truly still worthy to be a rider Saphira? I just killed fifty soldiers and ten magicians and I was glad I did it! A rider is not suppose to feel that. No, I cannot ride someone as mighty as you.

Eragon answered, wallowing in shame.

The dragon touched her snout to him. _Eragon, you are a caring person._She began to shower him with all her love and memories kindness, along with when he had stayed in the empire just to fight for the life of one man. He still felt guilt within himself, but Saphira was doing her best to lessen it so he could function once more. _Now get on me small one. Arya needs you. If you truly wish to redeem yourself we can start with that._  
_  
_Eragon walked to Saphira and got on her saddle. He resolved that he was going to set things right. He was going to make sure that never again would he be put in a position to commit the atrocities he had in that one day. It did not matter whether or not Galbatorix fell, for if Eragon could not control his rage, then he had already won. If the war did end in victory, he knew in his mind that he would need to find some way to prevent himself from fighting once more. He finally thought to Saphira, _Thank you for coming for me._

I shall always be here for you. Now and forever. Now let us go to see the other women you love.


	60. Chapter 60: Change of Position

**Change of Position**

Eragon and Saphira landed at the elven medical tent. It was near his and Arya's own tent. Eragon went inside the medical tent. He saw his mother, Islanzadi, and his unconscious loved one on a bed. The two mothers then looked at Eragon, studying his face as if they were wondering what his next move would be. He approached the queen, removed the sheathed Brisingr from his belt, and gave it to the queen.

_Eragon! What are you doing?!_

_Saphira, while what you said earlier may be true, we do not know if something else can trigger my anger again. If that happens __, I may react as I did today and you may not be there to stop me. I cannot be the lead rider if I cannot control my anger. _Eragon replied, a forlorn look on his face.

Eragon the said to Islanzadi, "I have clearly shown today I am not fit to lead the new order of riders. As a dragon rider, I have abused my powers. So long as I cannot control my anger I cannot lead. I will simply become another Galbatorix. Your highness, as you are the most powerful being that is not a rider, I offer you my resignation as the elder rider." His head hung in shame.

Eragon felt Selena hug him. "Eragon, you cannot do that. You cannot let this defeat you. The moment you give up your sword is the moment Alagaesia will fall."

Eragon looked at her mother sadly. "Then it has already fallen. You did not see what I did to one of the priests mother. I am a monster. I am becoming another Galbatorix, and I cannot allow that. Either I isolate myself from my loved ones so there is nothing that can cause me pain, or I isolate myself from my means of destruction. I love Arya and Saphira far too much to give them up. I must do the latter." A tear fell from his eye.

Selena continued. "Eragon, what you did was out of your love for Arya, which is a love far beyond any I have seen. Do not hide your anger. You need to harness it to help you do great things. Remember, your father slew several of the Forsworn and founded the Varden from the anger of the death of Saphira and Morzan's betrayal."

Islanzadi then approached Eragon and gave him his sword back. "You have grown wise Eragon. You still have much training to complete. However, what you just said has shown to me again why Saphira chose you to be her rider. Remember Eragon, the riders were keepers of the peace. The only reason you are fighting now is because Galbatorix exists. You are not simply just a weapon. So long as you remember your gentleness, I think you shall never become like the dark king. As Arya's mother, and as the queen of the elves, I reject your resignation."

Eragon looked at the two mothers, and the kindness they had just shown him. He twisted his hand over his chest in respect and said, "Thank you." He then walked over to his fallen loved one and said, "How is she."

Selena then said, "You saved her just in time. She lost a lot of blood, but with you putting the blood back into her system after purifying it along with Islanzadi's blood transfusion, she will make a full recovery. She may be a bit light headed and dizzy the next few days though. She will also feel weak as her body will take time to replenish the remainder of the blood loss. She should not do anything active the next few days."

Eragon was relieved at her mother's prognosis. He realized that Arya's mother was about to add to what Selena said which worried him. Islanzadi then said,

"She will make a full recovery, however, the blade which slashed her was poisoned." Alarm shot through Eragon's being, like ice cold water being poured on his spine. The queen noticed his reaction and said, "Do not worry, it is not life threatening. However, it will cause immense pain through her body. We do not have any potion for this poison. It will only be healed when it filters out of her body the next few days. Until then, she will have to cope with it as best she can."

Eragon was saddened. He did not want to see Arya in pain. At that moment, Arya yelped in her sleep. She was having a fit of pain. He reached into her mind and funneled as much pain out as he could. He was sucking out as much as he could without any worry for his own safety. The amount of pain was shocking. It was as if Eragon was having another seizure except across his whole body. He in turn screamed in pain, and everything went black.

When he woke up, he was in a cot next to the sleeping Arya. He sat up. Saphira and Jadeir touched his mind.

_Eragon, you could have told us before you did that. We could have helped._

I know. I did not want either of you to feel the pain.

Ebrithil, we took some of your pain when you were injured. On top of that Arya is my rider. I know you are my master, but in this you cannot stop me.

Eragon, I am your dragon. Remember, we share all of our pains and troubles together.

Of course. I am sorry. I will let you both know the next time she has a fit, though Jadeir will probably know from his link with her.

...

Eragon then looked up and saw Selena and Islanzadi. They were sweating, possibly from trying to take out some of the pain as well. Islanzadi then smiled and looked at Eragon, "You remind me of Evandar often Eragon. Some may see what you just did as foolish, but when I was giving birth to Arya, he was there absorbing so much pain he missed seeing his daughter come into the world. He awoke a few minutes later." She then pointed to Arya, "Would you like to wake her?"

Eragon shook his head. "No, let her sleep. May I bring her back to our tent?

Selena then said, "You may. Make sure you give her this draught, it will accelerate her blood regeneration. There is nothing we can do about the poison though."

Islanzadi then added, "We will rest here for four days before we begin planning our next move. The next city we shall attack will be the capital, though we are figuring out the best way to build strength. Until then you and Arya may rest. You will be happy to know that we found a forest several miles south of here. I know Arya liked to stay among the trees when she had time to relax. If you carry her she should be able to make the climb. You may go now Eragon."

Eragon gently picked up Arya, and brought her back to their tent. He gently put her down in their bed. He then covered her with the sheets. He then sat down by her, waiting for her to wake up. A few hours later, she did.

Arya stirred and awoke. She felt groggy and light headed. She also felt a slight ache in her right arm. She searched her mind for Jadeir.

_Jadeir, what happened?_

From what ebrithil told me, you nearly died. You would be better off asking him.

Arya noticed a tired Eragon was sitting near her.

"Eragon, I-"

"Shhh.." He touched her with his mind. _You need to rest. In the short term, you fainted from the blood loss and nearly died. Close your eyes and I will show you._

...

Arya was seeing what happened through Eragon's eyes. She saw herself yell in pain as the shadow Arya slashed her across the arm. She saw herself soon after fall down from the loss of blood, and then the shadow Arya raise her sword. There was then a blinding light as Eragon killed the fake Arya and ran to her, closing the wound and replacing the blood. She saw how Eragon felt no pulse, and heard Eragon's cries for her to not be dead. A tear fell down Arya's eye as she saw him fighting to keep her alive, and how he finally felt a pulse. As Eragon was starting to end the memory, something troubled Arya. In Eragon's thoughts, she heard him end by thinking _I have some work to finish, _in an angry tone.

Arya looked at Eragon. Eragon then explained. _We saved you just in time. However, you were poisoned. You are going to have random fits of pain. Also, you cannot do anything requiring alot of activity for a few going to feel lightheaded for awhile as well._

Eragon, you are leaving something out, I can feel it.

I am not sure I want to talk about it yet with you the way you are.

Eragon, it is troubling me, it will be one less thing for me to worry about.

Arya, I know I spoke with yours and mine mother about this, but I still feel like a monster.

He then showed her the atrocities he committed out of his anger. Arya was shocked to see Eragon's wrath, and he then showed what he had said to her mother. She then thought to him,

_Eragon, you are not a monster. My mother is right. Remember, it was you who was gentle enough to not kill Sloan in cold blood. It is you who feels sympathy for all the death we are forced to create. Eragon, you are a gentle person, and at times you get yourself in trouble for it. I have not much else to add to what my mother said. You will never be Galbatorix. I and Saphira will not allow it._

Thank you. Arya, can you help me again tomorrow?

How so?

After you nearly dying, I do not want Roran to die without knowing a certain secret I have kept from him and Katrina. I will invite Roran to our tent tomorrow. Can you just be awake with me when I give the news?

Of course Eragon, I will always be by your side. I love you.

Thank you Arya. Now rest.

Arya felt Eragon crawl into bed with her. He put his arm over her as he always did to keep her warm. Slowly, she and he once again crept back into their waking dreams.


	61. Chapter 61: Sloan

**Sloan**

Roran was getting his morning briefing from his commanders. He was learning about the casualty count, and what they found in Dras Leona. As he was listening, his thoughts went back to when he and Eragon assaulted Helgrind.

_Eragon claimed Sloan was dead. But why didn't he answer me straight up when I asked him why he stayed behind? I know Eragon, and he wasn't telling the complete truth. On top of that when I asked him about it later he simply told me to not ask him again._

As Roran was thinking this, he felt Eragon touch his mind. _Roran, be at my tent in one hour._

His cousin left his mind. Roran then looked at all of his commanders and said, "Thank you for your information. At the moment I have a private matter to attend to. Dismissed." The captains left. Roran got up and changed into a tunic Eragon had lent him. It was a shade of gray.

He left his tent and let the sun shine down upon him. Its rays warmed his body. He kept his hammer on his belt, and he started the long walk from the Varden camp to the elven camp.

Roran was wondering what Eragon wanted to speak with him about. He remembered how in Dras Leona he saw Eragon with a hate in his eyes that he had never seen in his cousin before. He also remembered that Selena had told him that Arya and been wounded. Perhaps he wanted to talk about Roran about that, but he did not think so.

As Roran started to near Eragon's tent, he felt something within himself. He felt a nervousness that he had not felt before when talking with his cousin. Eragon had never asked Roran to meet with him so seriously. He finally entered the tent. To his shock and surprise, he saw Katrina on the mirror in Eragon's tent. He saw Eragon sitting on the foot of his bed, and Arya still laying in it, her right arm bandaged. Their tent was a shade of teal, with a fluffy bed.

Roran then looked at his cousin and said, "Eragon, why did you ask to speak with me? And why is Katrina in the mirror?" He looked at the mirror to see his wife. Her belly was starting to get bigger. Katrina looked very beautiful to him even in her pregnancy.  
Katrina smiled.

"Roran, why didn't you tell me Eragon found someone to love!" She said cheerfully. Roran smiled, happy that she was happy. He also knew though that being away from the fighting was one of the reasons she was happy.

"I thought you would find out eventually my love." Roran then looked at Eragon. Eragon then answered his question.

"I brought you and Katrina here today to speak about something that is of importance to both of you." Eragon then sighed. "I understand you may be very angry about what I am about to tell you, though I hope you understand why I did what I did."

Roran looked at Eragon with a stern face. "This isn't about yesterday is it?" He looked at Arya who shook her head.

Eragon then answered. "No, it is not. However, after she nearly died yesterday, I wanted to make sure you two knew about something incase any of us die. You and Katrina have a right to know the truth about something."

"The truth about what?" Katrina asked through the mirror. Eragon then looked at the mirror and said,

"The truth about what I stayed behind at Helgrind." Roran then looked at Eragon's face. He could see the worry etched in him. He thought,_What could he have possibly done that is worrying him so much right now. _

"Katrina, Roran, I told the both of you Sloan was dead." Katrina winced at the name of her father. "I had my reasons for saying that. I am here to say that I was lying to the both of you. Sloan is alive." Eragon paused for a moment. Roran looked at the mirror and saw shock across Katrina's face. Roran felt anger in his heart. _Blast it Eragon! Why did you let the traitor of our village live?! He is a murderer! _

Eragon continued, "Roran, that cell which I was in before I went to help you contained Sloan. He was beaten, and the Ra'zac had poked his eyes out." Revulsion was added to the feelings Roran felt. "At first, I was going to kill him then and there. However, something stopped me. I could not kill a person in cold blood, without a trial. Rather than kill him, I put him into an enchanted sleep.

Once you had left Helgrind, I went back into it and killed the final Ra'zac and to retrieve Sloan. I then went into a nearby forest to decide his fate. I searched his mind and found his true name. Roran, Katrina, the true name of someone is simply a few words in the ancient language which describes that person. If you know someone's true name, you can force them to do your bidding. Also, if they have committed acts of terror, and their true name reflects that, they generally feel revulsion because they know their true identity.

I spoke with the elven queen and we decided his fate, which I forced upon him by making him swear oaths in the ancient language. This is the fate we gave him. He is currently living out his days in Ellesmera, blind. He is in a very remorseful state because of the discovery of his true name. He cannot leave Du Weldenvarden. This part of his punishment he does not know. If he repents of his sins, and truly redeems himself, he may be able to one, change his name, thus freeing him from his oaths. Second, if the elves deem it fit, they will attempt to restore his sight.

I did not tell you this Roran, because I knew that if you knew you would want to kill him. I notice your gripping your hammer quite hard." Roran loosened his grip. He looked at the mirror again. He saw a tear fall from Katrina. She then spoke.

"So...my..father...is...alive?" She said with a hint of anger and happiness at the same time. Eragon just nodded.

"But..until he changes his true name he can never meet either of you."

"And why is that?"

"One of his oaths is he can never see or talk with you until his dying day." Eragon then stopped talking and looked at Roran.

Roran sighed. He did not know what to think. He knew his cousin was too gentle to kill someone in cold blood. He knew Katrina was partially happy and angry that her father was alive. He was also angry as he wanted Sloan dead. He knew why Eragon did it. But he still was not sure what to think of it. He saw Eragon look at Katrina, he then looked at Roran. He then said,

"Roran, Katrina, you two mean alot to me. I wanted to make sure you two knew the truth of Katrina's father's death. If you two wish to hate me then I will not object. Though, can you two forgive me?"

Roran looked at Eragon. He was unsure what to say. He looked at Katrina. He then looked back at Eragon. He then said, "I do not know Eragon." He did not wait to hear an answer from his love. He wanted to talk with her in private. He then left the tent.


	62. Chapter 62: By My Side

**By My Side**

Arya looked at Eragon. He was sitting at the foot of their bed. They were staring partially at the mirror and partially at Roran. Eragon had been revealing to the two of them the truth about Sloan. It pained Arya to see Roran say I don't know to Eragon's cry for forgiveness. She saw an ounce of pain etch itself over Eragon's face. They looked at the mirror, as Katrina did not give an answer yet. Finally Katrina said something

"I am sorry about Roran Eragon. I will speak with him in private. I think he can find it in his heart to forgive you. I think he just needs time to think about it." Katrina said. She continued. "However, whatever he decides, I forgive you Eragon. I understand why you would do what you did. As much as I disapproved of my father's actions, I am happy to know he is still alive. He is still my father. I am glad he still has a chance to redeem himself as well."

"Thank you." Eragon answered her quietly.

Arya saw in the mirror that Katrina had a mischievous grin on her face now. She then asked Eragon, "So tell me, how long have you and your elven friend been together now?" Arya looked at Eragon, curious to see how he would answer the question.

Eragon looked at Arya and smiled. "Arya and I have been together for over a month now."

"Thats nice." The look on her face seemed to get more playful. "So do the two of you plan to get married?"

"Roran didn't tell you? Elves do not get married. They can leave their unions of love whenever they wish. But to answer your question, I was welcomed into her family a few days ago. All that matters is I love her." Eragon said happily as he gave a swift kiss to Arya.

"Aww. thats wonderful. Congratulations. So...do the two of you plan on having kids?" Arya looked at Eragon. She was amused by the conversation the two were having. She almost laughed at the look on Eragon's face. He answered carefully.

"Ummm, not until after the war I think." He looked to Arya for reassurement and saw the look on her face. "What?"

"You should have seen the look on your face when Katrina asked you that question." Arya said to Eragon. Katrina laughed.

"I have to go. I want to speak with Roran alone, he will probably contact me later today." She paused for a moment and smiled. "The baby is kicking."

Arya and Eragon smiled. Eragon simply said, "Ok, please extend my apologies to him again. May the stars watch over you." Eragon terminated the spell. Arya then saw him sit down and sigh. His troubles had returned to him now that his conversation was over.

"Do you think he will forgive me Arya?" He said sadly.

"He will Eragon. He just needs time to think." She said to him. If it did not make her dizzy to she would have sat up by him. She was still feeling the effects of her near death experience. It was easier for her to just stay where she was in the bed. She comforted him by entering his mind and doing her best to clear his mind.

"Thank you." Islanzadi then entered their tent. She looked at Arya and smiled,

"My daughter, your awake!" She went to Arya to hug her. Arya did her best to hug her mother without getting out of her position.

"Aye, I am awake mother." She said. Islanzadi then looked at Eragon.

"How are you?"

"I am fine under the circumstances."

"Eragon I just saw your cousin leaving, what happened?" Eragon did not say anything. He was busy thinking. The queen then looked to Arya.

Arya only said one word to her mother. "Sloan."

The queen then looked at Eragon. "I am sorry Eragon. I was going to ask you to meet with the elven lords today but I understand if you wish not to."

"I would rather not. I wish to spend today keeping an eye on Arya. I wish to stay by her until she feels better if that is okay." Eragon said quietly.

"Very well. As you wish." The queen left. As she left, Arya saw Eragon look at her. He sighed.

"Arya, I cannot lose Roran and Katrina. I am slowly losing my family day by day to this war." He looked miserable.

Arya, despite the grogginess, did her best to sit up. She and her heart fought with all her might against her body and brain, which was telling to lie back down again. She touched Eragon on the cheek. She then said, "No, your not. You have gained your mother and my mother. And you will always have me, Jadeir, and Saphira. I will always be by your side Eragon." She almost fell back down from the dizziness but Eragon steadyed her unstable body.

"Thank you. Your right. I will always have you by my side." They shared a kiss. It was like a lilly bud blossoming open into the blue flower within.

Suddenly, Arya groaned in pain. She felt the stinging sensation surge through her whole body and blacked out. When she awoke, she saw Eragon fighting to stay conscious. Eragon, Saphira, and Jadeir were in her mind, taking away some of the pain. Eragon had taken the brunt of it. Finally, he got back to sitting by Arya's side. He was sweating.

"Eka elrun ono." Arya said weakly.

"I would do anything for you Arya. Infact, I have a surprise for you." He said playfully.

"Surprise?" Arya asked him with curiosity.

"Slytha." Arya went back to sleep.

"Vakna." Arya awoke moments later. Eragon had brought her somewhere and had put her to sleep so that she would not feel a thing. Eragon was panting and the two of them were up in a big tree.

"Eragon where am I?" She asked.

"Look around you." He said with a grin across his face.

She was lying in Eragon's arms. Her head was clear. They were in a bed of leaves which Eragon had the creatures of the forest make before they got up there. Eragon had brought Arya to the highest branch of the largest tree within the forest. The birds and animals were singing their songs within the forest. The branch was giving them a perfect view of Leona Lake. The waves were breaking onto the shore. The sun was reflecting off of the blue lake and onto Eragon and Arya, as if it were highlighting the two of them in the tree.

"Its beautiful." Arya said quietly.

"I hoped you would like it." Eragon said cheerfully. As he said that they noticed the grass ship float by. Arya and Eragon laughed when they saw it. They found it ironic that the ship ahd found its maker. They then saw Saphira and Jadeir flying across Leona Lake. They were hunting and playing at the same time. Arya saw Jadeir do a backflip to get behind Saphira as Saphira saw chasing him. She in turn did half a loop, looked down, and unleashed a small bit of flame to tease Jadeir. She and Eragon chuckled at the sight.

As they always had when the two of them were alone in the forest together, the two of them spent the rest of the day in the leaf bed in the tree, looking out to Leona Lake. As Arya lay in Eragon's arms, he was massaging her back. It was soothing to Arya. It felt so good to her after her fits of pain. She closed her eyes and soaked in the moment. The two of them could let all of their sorrow and pain wash away in the forest, where nature could clear their minds. It was the most relaxing thing the two of them could do. It was their activity that the two of them could do together. There they could hide from their troubles as long as they wished. Eventually, Arya had another fit of pain, and Eragon needed to bring them back to their tent.

When Arya awoke from her second fit, Eragon was sleeping from taking the pain away, and from having to carry Arya up and down the tree. She kissed him on the neck. He stirred and half opened his eyes. Arya asked asked, "Will you bring me there again tomorrow?"

"Of course I will. We will go there everyday until we have to march. However, I think Glaedr may or may not wish to talk with us soon. Now you should rest so you can heal faster. Arya felt Eragon's arm go over her and she went to sleep by his side.


	63. Chapter 63: The First Eragon

**The First Eragon**  
_  
_Eragon jumped out of his dream, tense. He was thinking. _I had that dream again. The last time I had that dream was before the assault on Helgrind._

Saphira touched his mind. _Perhaps we can ask Glaedr about it during our lesson today._

_Perhaps._

Arya stirred in her sleep. Eragon said some things in the ancient language that would compel her to remain in her resting state. He felt sorry for nearly waking her. Eragon on the other hand was now perturbed by the dream that he had just seen for the second time. _Who was that elven man and woman. Who were the dragons, and why did it look like they were sailing away from Alagaesia? _Eragon thought for a moment. Then a look of shock went across his face. _Wait a minute! Could that have been me, Arya, Jadeir, and Saphira?! But what would make us leave Alagaesia? Who is the crying man then?_

Before Eragon could finish thinking, he felt Glaedr touch his mind.

_Ebrithil?_

Eragon I sense unease in your thoughts, what is it?

It is a dream I had before Brom and I assaulted Helgrind. I just had it again. I see two elves and two dragons sailing away on a boat from Alagaesia, and a man crying on the shore.

Hrrrm. I was going to teach a different lesson today, but what I tell you today will still be important. I sensed you and Arya were far away from the camps yesterday. Take all of us there two hours after the sun rises and I shall tell you the story.

May I know what is it you are going to speak of?

Not yet, it is still one of the secrets of the riders.

Glaedr left his mind. Eragon quietly got out of bed without waking Arya and peaked out of their tent. Dawn was approaching. He and Arya had about two hours before they would speak with Glaedr. He heard a yelp and immediately turned around to Arya. He sent a mental note to Saphira and Jadeir.

_You might have already noticed Jadeir but she's having another pain spasm. Hurry. _The three of them joined minds in to Arya's and started to funnel out as much pain as they could. Eragon found himself on the ground from the pain. He was shocked at how much pain she was going through. She was having a few pain attacks each day which were each stronger than Eragon's were on his worst days. He could tell the two dragons were lightly shaken as well. He then asked Saphira and Jadeir _Do you two need to hunt this morning?_

No we do not.

Alright, go to this place.

He sent a mental note of the forest, where the tallest tree was on the outskirts. _Arya and I will meet you there in two hours. Glaedr is going to give another history lesson. _Eragon then severed the connection

He was just staring at Arya for the next thirty minutes, watching her breathe, her body slowly rising up and down. He let the scent of crushed pine needles fill himself. He was thinking about various things. Their future, their past, the present, what fate may have in store for them. Finally, she stirred and awoke.

"Morning Eragon..." She mumbled. Eragon smiled.

"How are you Arya?" He asked.

"My head still hurts. I can sit up now without feeling light headed though." She then proceeded to sit herself up in the bed. Eragon then said to her,

"I am going to bring you back to our special place this morning. Glaedr wishes to give his lesson there." She smiled.

Eragon then bathed and shaved. He then dressed in a rough, black cotton shirt and returned to Arya. He wanted to be spend some time with her up in the tree before their lessons began.

"I am going to bring you there now. Slytha," Arya returned to her sleeping state. Eragon slung her over his back and then began the long run with her upon his back. It was a 15 minute run with elven speed from the city. When he finally got there, he was panting. He got to the tree. He knew better this time than to try and carry himself and Arya up. He pointed to Arya and used the energy from his belt. "Risa." Arya started to levitate higher and higher until she was level with the branch. "Fram." She moved slightly forward until she was one inch above the bed of leaves. "Letta." The magic stopped and she landed on the bed softly. Eragon then climbed up there and looked at Arya for a moment as he held her in his arms. He took in a deep breath of her crushed pine-needle scent. He then said, "Vakna." Arya awoke. She stared at her surroundings for a moment before she realized where she was.

She looked at Eragon and asked, "How much time do we have before the dragons arrive?"

Eragon answered as he started to massage her back, "An hour." They spent the whole hour in silence. Just observing the various sounds within the forest as Eragon eased her pain. He wished for her pain attacks to be over.

Finally, the dragons arrived. Saphira and Jadeir were flying in from Leona Lake and landed directly under the tree. Saphira then looked up at the branch where the two of them were. _We are here little one. _The four of them then extended their conscious to the eldurnari in Saphira's saddlebag.

_Ebrithil, we are all here as you asked. _The once mighty dragon's conscious then responded.

_With Eragon's dreams, I felt it would be best to explain to you at long last the history of the first Eragon and his dragon, Bid'daum. As you know, there was a terrible elf-dragon war amongst the two races before the oath. Dragons killed elves, and elves destroyed many eggs and dragons themselves. A handful of the elves however, felt remorse at killing the powerful beings that were the dragons, and they only did so out of necessity. If they could find an alternative they would. One of their main supporters was the first Eragon._

Eventually, in the middle of a fight, Eragon stumbled upon a white egg. It hatched right infront of Eragon. The elves around him were telling him to kill it, but Eragon did not. He stood there defending the small hatchling. As he picked it up, it appears the dragon had an urge to use magic and it touched Eragon's right hand, and he was branded with the first gedway ignasia. Eragon the first was arrested for protecting the dragon. He held on to the hatchling, but his elven counterparts agreed to exile him from their species for the protection of the enemy. He went into the forests with the dragon which he now named Bid'daum. He then does not appear in elven or dragon history for another 50 years.

50 years later, many of the elves which had exiled him had grown much older. They were nearing the end of their days as warriors in the dragon war. They were still mortal beings like humans are today, but their lifespan was still much longer. They were in the middle of a deadly stalemate with the dragons in a fight when they saw a dragon roar and fly between the two armies. There was an elf upon his back. It was Eragon. The elves tried to use their magic upon him. But little did they know of the changes to Eragon.

Eragon, being bonded to Bid'daum since the dragon's birth, was already feeling the benefits of being the rider of Bid'daum. While he was not immortal yet, he was slowly becoming it, and his aging was starting to slow. His magic had become far more powerful than the elves, and he could use his dragon's energy to assist him. Bid'Daum in turn could use the language of the elves. Eragon quickly overpowered their magic. He urged the elves anad dragons to make peace. He then told the elves that if they chose to continue to kill the dragons, then he would side with the dragons, and he would have little remorse for doing so. He had learned his only family had died during his exile. Much like yourself Eragon, the first Eragon was a gentle being.

The elves then saw through Eragon, that perhaps a peaceful treaty could be made if the two races bound their fates and such together. They arranged for the first meeting between the two races which I spoke to you of in Ellesmera. For the sake of time I will fast forward my story to what was a few hundred years after the dragon war.

Eragon then felt that perhaps the peace he had helped make with his dragon could bring about other peace. He decided that he was going to return to Alalaea. He was going to attempt to bring peace to Alalaea. We do not know what caused the elves to come to Alagaesia still, but whatever it was, Eragon felt he could defeat it, or subdue it. He immediately arranged to depart forever.

He only brought with him his mate, who had also became a dragon rider, and his brother. He had left his son, who was a rider, who had fell in love with a human rider, in charge of the order of riders. He was the elder rider preceding Vrael. I sense shock in you Eragon, what is it?

Ludicrous thoughts were going through his mind. _My mother told me that her father's mother was half elf, and my grandfather's mother's father was a rider, and it was suggested he fell in love with a human rider. I guess I was just making a connection that was not there._

Perhaps, though that can be figured out on your own time. The point of my story is to tell you that what you saw was in fact something from the past. And that concludes our lesson.

You have given us much to think about Ebrithil.

Arya said. As she thought that, Saphira and Jadeir began to fly away.

Eragon and Arya spent the rest of the day in tree, contemplating what Glaedr had said. They were happy to be with each other. Eragon resumed massaging Arya's back. To happy to speak, they spoke with their minds.

_Arya...you don't think that...I could be a direct descendant of the first Eragon. Could I?_

Oh stop kidding yourself Eragon. How could a silly farmboy like you end up to be the son of the first rider.

She thought playfully.  
_  
How could a silly farmboy like me become the first rider of the new order and have a princess as his love. _He answered with just as much wit.

_Do not trouble yourself with such thoughts right now. We can ask your mother or perhaps Rhunon in the future. She may know. Or you can take a quick trip to Eastcroft to see Tenga._

As you wish.

Eragon just held Arya in his arms as the two rested in the tree the rest of the day as Eragon was pondering his heritage.


	64. Chapter 64: Forgiveness

Forgiveness

Roran was staring into space. He had just had his commanders meeting for the day. He had granted the Varden a few days of respite since the fall of Dras Leona. He was in his tent. He was staring at the mirror, contemplating what Katrina had said to him the day before.

The day before today, Roran had been told the truth about Sloan, and he he really was not dead. The moment he heard those words leave Eragon's lips, he did not know what to think. First, anger surged though his veins. However, happiness that Katrina's father was alive also found its way through his body. However, he also remembered the atrocities Sloan committed from the love of his daughter. It was he who was responsible for giving up Katrina to the Ra'zac, and murdering one of the villagers. When Eragon had asked him for forgiveness, he simply left the room because he did not know himself. While he knew why, he still in the end blamed Eragon for being forced to leave Carvahall, though he in a way had redeemed himself with helping slay the Ra'zac. He then spoke with his wife that day privately through the mirror in his tent.

"Roran, can't you find it in your heart to forgive Eragon?" Katrina asked him.

"I do not know Katrina. I know the things Sloan did was because of you, but that still does not change the fact that he betrayed can I forgive him for that? Katrina, it feels like everyday my cousin and I are becoming less family. The day of his ceremony with Arya I found out we were only half cousins, and now this secret." Conflict had found its ways into Roran's round eyes.

"Roran, if it helps you. I was able to find it in my own heart to forgive him. Yes, he did all of those things, but in the end he is still my father. Just like no matter what he says, you and Eragon are still cousins in blood, and brothers in heart. That is why we are family. Even when we screw up, they are there for us. My father screwed up. Eragon knew that he himself could not kill him, nor could he send him to a certain death if he had let you have your way with him. Sloan in all but name was pretty much his uncle in law. Rather than kill him, he gave him the punishment of knowing his true self. After his atrocious acts, that must be a terrible fate for my father. Which was added to by the fact he will not be able to see either of us until he can change his identity.

Roran, everyday my father now must wake up with the knowledge he is a murderer, a traitor, a man of evil, a man he never wanted to be. That is a punishment worse than death. But he has the chance to redeem himself Roran, and to get his sight back." Katrina finished.

"But how can he redeem himself when there is no good in him?" Roran said. His hand was clenching his hammer.

"Roran, I believe there is good in all of us. Some of the worst things that occurred in the world were the child of an idea that had the best intentions in mind. Roran, can you forgive him? Your cousin is a gentle person. I can see it in his eyes and his being. To force somebody like him to kill a person in cold blood would be hard to do, even for him, a dragon rider. Perhaps even more so, because I have heard elves hate to kill."

"But I hate to kill things as well Katrina you know this.I even told you I will never raise my hammer when this war if over."

"Yes, but I have heard from people that they do even more so. You know this. Remember, you told me once that they choose not to eat meat. Even that is born from the dislike of killing other animals. Roran, while it may be difficult for us, Eragon is no longer a human being. He is more elf than human. There are some things he may understand that we cannot. I ask you again Roran. Can you forgive your cousin? You only need to tell him when you are ready, but I talked with them a little bit after you left. Arya and I saw the pain in his eyes when you did not give an answer. Can you at least tell me you can?" Katrina was talking to him in a different voice. It was not her gay, happy voice, but it was a more serious toned sound.

Roran was deep in thought. He knew everything his wife had said was right. Sloan was suffering a worse punishment than death. He knew of Eragon's reluctance to kill even the simplest of beings. However, the human within him was still confused. He still was not sure. However, he thought he knew the answer now, which would be okay with him over time. He looked into the mirror, at his copper haired, soft cheeked wife, and nodded.

"Thank you, now I need to go, goodbye my love." Katrina vanished.

Present day, Roran was still thinking. He was staring into space. When he finally decided on what he would do, he finally stood up, and started walking in the direction of the elven camps. As he went by human camps, numerous people would come to salute him. When he reached the elven camps, the elves continued their business. He finally reached Eragon's teal tent. It was empty. He heard a sound behind him and turned around. It was Selena.

"Where are they?" Roran inquired.

"They left this morning partially for training. However, they usually go to the forests to relax, especially in times of difficulty. Arya at the moment is in a great deal of pain."

"What happened? I saw Eragon with a hellbent look on his face at Dras Leona." Roran asked.

"I am not sure Eragon would want to tell everyone something he is not very proud of. As for what happened to Arya, she nearly died from blood loss and was poisoned. The poison is causing large amounts of pain at random occasions. Now why is it that you came here Roran?" Roran was not sure he wanted to answer but he did. "Did Eragon tell you about Sloan?" She shook her head. He then went into a story of the atrocities he committed and how Eragon had kept it a secret from him that he was alive, and how his cousin had asked him for forgiveness and how he was not sure he could give it.

Selena looked at Roran."Well, can you?"

"I do not know. Was he or Brom able to forgive you for your time as the Black Hand?" Roran asked her.

Selena paused for a moment. Roran though for a minute he was not going to get an answer. Then she said, "My situation was slightly different. I was forced to do the things I did. Brom and Eragon were able to realize that. The bigger question was if I was able to forgive myself. Eragon did not even bring that up when he found out I was his mother and I explained to him my past. That is how much he understood. Brom had the intention to kill me when he first found out about the Black Hand, though he too ended that quest when we found out we loved each other, and that I was forced to be the Black Hand. Does that answer your question Roran?" Roran nodded.

"Then I hope that helps you, because Eragon is standing right behind us."

The sun was setting, saying goodbye to its children after another day at work. Roran turned around. He saw Eragon carrying a limp Arya in his arms. His gentle eyes still were registering some pain within them. Eragon then said, "Wait." Eragon went into the tent to set Arya down and wake her. Then Eragon said, "Come." Roran entered the room, not sure of what was going to happen next.

"Roran, why have you come?" Eragon asked tersely, Arya sitting up in the bed by his side.

"Eragon...I wished to speak with you about yesterday." Roran said stuttering a bit.

"Continue." Roran saw a hint of hope rise into Eragon's eyes.

"Eragon...I know why you did what you did. It just took me a moment to realize it. And for that, I can forgive you." The two exchaged a bear hug during which Eragon once again said to Roran, "I'm sorry," To which Roran answered, "As am I."


	65. Chapter 65: Love Grows

**Love Grows**

Arya was staring at the two cousins embrace. She was happy that the two could always make amends with each other no matter what the circumstances were. She could see the relief in Eragon's gentle eyes when his brother at heart had said "I forgive you," To him. Arya saw everything from a third person view.

"What?" Roran asked his cousin.

"You're crying," Eragon laughed.

"Yeah right I'm not crying!"

"Yes you are, a tear is falling down your face right now," Eragon said.

Arya then saw Roran saw to Eragon seriously, "Eragon, its just that, every time we meet, I feel like we are becoming less and less family. Until today at least."

"You know that isn't true brother." The two embraced in another bear hug. "Not so tight." Eragon grunted.

As Eragon said this, Arya felt a searing pain surge throughout her body and Eragon rushing to her side as he, Saphira, and Jadeir entered her mind all at once.

When she awoke 20 minutes later, Roran was staring at the two of them. He had brought Selena in.

"What is wrong with them?!" Roran asked fearfully.

"You never saw when Eragon had seizures did you?" Roran shook his head. "When Eragon would have a seizure, Arya and the two dragons would enter his mind and draw out as much pain as they could. The pain was so much that what you just saw now would happen. Now, they are doing the same thing except the roles are reversed. It will pass in time." Selena said.

Arya looked around her, Eragon was once again fighting to stay conscious from the pain he had absorbed. She was happy that she had someone by her side like him. She looked at Roran again. He helped his cousin up and sat down near the entrance of the tent. Selena in turn sat by Arya. They just sat there observing the two cousins speak. Arya and Selena did not take part in the conversation. They decided to stay near the bed and listen discreetly.

"How are you able to put up with that Eragon more than two or three times a day? Roran asked.

Eragon simply replied, "I love her. If you had the power you would do that for Katrina yes?"

"Of course."

Arya saw the two cousins just sitting and looking out of the tent. Eragon then said to Roran, "Who would have thought you would be the leader of the Varden, and I would be a dragon rider two years ago?"

Roran in turn said, "And who would have thought I would be married and you be with an elf." The two of them laughed. Arya herself was thinking at how unbelievable their story had been. Her own story at times seemed fictional. In two years, she had been captured by the empire, lost her mate, and was rescued and had fallen for the first rider of the new order. On top of that, she had become the second rider. Two years ago, she was just an exiled princess.

Eragon then asked Roran a question, "How much do you love Katrina?"

Roran thought for a long time. Arya was interested in the answer that he would give. He then said, "I love her as much as the day I first met her Eragon."

"Shouldn't you love her more with time? Love grows." Eragon said.

Roran looked at Eragon. Arya was touched by what Eragon had said. Roran then replied, "Your right. It does grow."

A tear was in Arya's eye. She looked at Selena, there was a tear in hers as well.

"He reminds me of Brom whenever I see him talk about you, or is with you." Selena whispered.

"How so?" Arya asked her.

"He is just as foolish with love as Brom was, and just as sweet. And just as devoted. The fire in his eyes when he thought you died was a fire I only saw Brom have when the death of Saphira and the Forsworn were mentioned in the same sentence."

What happened next amused Arya and Selena.

"So what are you going to give Katrina on your anniversary?" Eragon asked curiously.  
"Huh? Oh. Uhh I don't know. Perhaps I'll ask you to make a ring for her. And what about you? What will you do for Arya?"

"Shhhh. She's an elf. She can hear these things you know." Eragon said cautiously.

"Oh. Sorry."

Arya then saw Roran stare at a rock. He then said, "Stenr risa!"

To Roran's shock, the rock rose. What he did not see was that Eragon's palm was shining. Eragon was hiding it so Roran would not see. Arya chuckled. Roran then said "Stenr Risa!" again, but this time it did not rise. He was dumbfounded. He said "Stenr Risa!" The rock rose again. Roran looked at Eragon, he was on the floor laughing. Arya saw Roran look at Eragon's palm and see that it was shining. He smacked Eragon.

"Don't play with me Eragon! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Roran roared. Eragon, Arya, and Selena were all laughing. Roran looked at the women. "What?"

Selena answered, "Nothing. You're the only person among the three of us who can't cast magic Roran."

Roran went back to the rock and went, "Stenr risa!" The rock rose again. He looked at Eragon.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do anything." Arya noticed he said it in the ancient language to show he was not lying, and then said it again in the normal tongue so Roran would now." Arya then looked at Selena who was smiling.

Roran tried to use magic again. Nothing happened. When he tried again, this time Arya secretly lifted the rock. It was a simple task and would not harm her.

"Blast darn it would you three stop doing that!"

They spent the rest of the day poking fun at how Roran could not use magic. A few hours later, Selena and Roran took their leave. Arya could see the happiness on Eragon's face. Eragon then looked at Arya, she then said,

"So, what are you going to be doing for our anniversary?" She said mischievously.

Eragon had a dumbfounded look. "I thought elves did not believe in that stuff!"

"Perhaps, but I am not a normal elf. Remember I have lived among humans longer." She shot back. Arya laughed inside at the doomed look on Eragon's face.

"Ummm…..give me some time. I'm working on it. I still have a little under a month you know, and a few days from since we unofficially got together." Eragon then had a serious look. "Arya, do you think you will be well enough to fly today or tomorrow?"

Arya was curious as to why Eragon would ask a question. "It is possible. Why?"

"Because, my mother and I wish to speak with Tenga about if he knows anything about my heritage. We only have a few days of freedom left before we start planning the final assault. And I do not want to meet him without you."

"Wiol ono, I will be well enough to fly tomorrow."

"Thank you. Now we should rest."


	66. Chapter 66: Jadeir's Heritage

**Jadeir's Heritage**

Eragon and Arya were flying atop Saphira while Jadeir flew with Selena. Eragon was holding Arya tightly so she would not move so much. She was still feeling the effects her wound and Eragon was doing everything in his power to make her comfortable. The poison was also still in her body, and Eragon did everything he could. The two of them were flying south, and a wind was willing them to Tenga. It was quite a short flight from Dras Leona.

The five of them were flying to Eastcroft to meet with Tenga, the grandfather of Eragon. Eragon wanted to learn about his heritage. As they flew, Glaedr decided to teach another lesson to the 3 apprentices. They did not include Selena in the conversation and swore her to secrecy for extra security.

_While we fly, I am going to teach you more about the history of the riders. I have already told you two of the important portions, of Eragon and Vrael. They were the first and third leaders of the riders. There was only one other. He was the son of Eragon the first, your namesake Eragon. His name was Link. In the ancient language his name eas Anurin. However, because of his close friendship with various humans he was called by the human would joke he was the link between Eragon and Vrael. Link has an interesting history. His father wished to test him to make sure he was ready to take up the name as the elder rider. He told his son to kill seven of the Ra'zac without any weapons. Then, he was told to defeat the leader of the Ra'zac using only his sword. Link was the first to have a rider sword. He named it the same name which Vrael gave his dragon. That said, he defeated the leader of the Ra'zac. It was through Link's work that the end of the Ra'zac was started. Link's dragon was a jade green. His name has since been forgotten. He was the direct son of Bid'daum. Jadeir, I see you have a thought, what is it?_

Nothing ebrithil, I just got a little excited at the sound of a green dragon. The eldurnari you gave Eragon still have not spoken to him, and I still do not know my parents.

Jadeir, you will know who your parents are and your heritage when you are further in your training. As I told you when I spoke of Eragon's story. Link found a human mate. Some people call him the link between elves and humans as well because his mate was the first female human rider. Her dragon was also green. When Eragon was satisfied, he, his mate, and his brother left for Alalaea.

It was during Link's time that the Ra'zac's numbers began to diminish greatly. It was also during his time that the elves added humans to the pact. However, the humans were added at the very end of his rule. In fact, the spell was not even modified until several years into Vrael's rule. Link set up many of the protocols that the riders followed, such as how we train, what we train and when, and the council of elders. Like his father, he was a skilled warrior, compassionate, and intelligent. He would sooner use diplomacy then fight. He spent much of his time building up and setting up the dragon rider order. Some argue that if it were not for the prudence of Link that Vrael's rule would have been less prosperous.

Link did not like being in such a powerful position. When he had finished setting up the order, he devoted most of his time looking for the next leader of the riders. Eventually, he stumbled upon Vrael. He was awe struck by his might and predicted that under Vrael the riders would enter a golden age. Obviously he was right, as the riders indeed entered a golden age up until the fall of the ridedrs.

He tested Vrael, and then he relinquished power when he was satisfied. He was the first rider to fall during the fall of the riders. Galbatorix knew that so long as Link was alive, he and the Forsworn stood no chance if he combined forces with Vrael. The 13 Forsworn and Galbatorix all at once assaulted Link and his mate, along with their dragons. During this time, Galbatorix still had not gotten many eldurnari, so if Vrael and Link had been able to join forces at this point, then Galbatorix would have been stopped then and there. However, as it was, Vrael was somewhere else tending to a dispute between the elves and the urgals with king Evandar. Link and his mate were thus outnumbered 14 to 2. The two riders put up a mighty fight, and were able to slay three of the Forsworn that day and wound two others. However, in the end, they fell and the eldurnari of their dragons have since then been lost. We never knew what happened to the two, as we do not think Galbatorix could have broken them. The reason I told Eragon to pick those two green eldurnari within the saddlebag was because I suspected that they are Link's dragon and his mate's dragon.

Aye, you are correct, we are here.

Everyone's minds all went directly to the alien source. It was coming from the two green eldurnari. One of the eldurnari then spoke.

_I am Link's dragon. I am Wyrda. And this is my mate, Fate. _Eragon found it amusing that there names were pretty much the same thing except one was in the ancient language and the other in the human language. Glaedr then spoke to them.

_Perhaps you two can continue this lesson much better than I. Why did you decide to only speak now?_

We have been shielding our minds from everything. We did not realize we were out of the dark king's grasp until now. Also, we sensed one of our children was here. The small, jade colored dragon which is flying to our left is our only son of our first clutch of eggs. We have not much more to add to what you have said Glaedr. We would like to speak with our son.

Mother! Father!

Eragon, Arya, Saphira, and Glaedr let the Wyrda, Fate, and Jadeir speak privately. Eragon whispered in Arya's ear, "Your dragon is the grandson of Bid'daum! Who would have thought that possible?"

"I know. I think we have had enough shockers in our families. You find out I'm a princess. Then I think you're the son of Morzan, then I find out you're the son of Brom and Angela is Selena, and now this." She said.

Saphira then said to Eragon, Selena, and Arya, _We are near the elven tower where Tenga resides. be prepared to land._ Eragon felt a lurch as Saphira and Jadeir began to dive down to land near the tower. The Varden had control of the land between Belatona and Dras Leona so there was no need for secrecy. They saw an old, decrepit man get out of the tower and approach them.

"What is the meaning of this!" Tenga roared as he hobbled over to the dragons. He saw Selena on Jadeir and yelled, "You! How dare you return here after I banished you! What is the meaning of this?!"

Selena ran up to her father and yelled, "Perhaps you should know the answer to that question like you always do!" She put all of her force into one magnificent slap on the old man's face. It was a thing of beauty."And to answer your question before you ask it, that is for banishing your own daughter for nearly a hundred years!" Eragon looked on in amusement. He had never seen her mother act like that, and the only other person she had ever slapped was him. He chuckled at the sight.

Tenga looked at her. "I may have deserved that, but that does not change the fact that you disobeyed me when I said to not learn the elven ways of magic."

"Father, that is over a hundred years in the past." Selena said bluntly.

"No matter, the past is in the past, perhaps we can make amends."

Tenga then looked at Eragon, "We meet again Bergan."

Eragon got off of Saphira and carried Arya off. He held her so that she would not move much, and he then put one of her arms over him to help support her. He then said, "Tenga, my name is not Bergan, I am Eragon, rider of Saphira, and I am your grandson. I have come to learn of my heritage, and of the question you were asking yourself when we last met."

"And why did you not reveal your true identity before Eragon?"

"I did not know if I could trust you, and my mother, Selena, only just told me about my heritage."

Tenga then looked at Arya, "And who are you elf?"

"That is my mate, and the second rider of the new order grandfather." Eragon said.

Tenga looked at Selena, Arya, and Eragon and said, "Alright, come into the tower. We have much to talk about."


	67. Chapter 67: Tenga

**Heritage**

Eragon, Arya, and Selena were in the tower with Tenga. They were in a room consisting of the several elven scrolls which consisted of the true names of various objects. Tenga had 4 chairs there. Being somewhat of a scholar, the room was very messy, and papers were everywhere. He once again lit a fire without using the ancient language. Eragon and Selena sat on each side of Arya so they could steady her, and Tenga sat opposite both of them.

_Eragon, Jadeir and I are going off to hunt while you speak with Tenga._Saphira mentioned to Eragon before she took off to fly.

Tenga looked at Eragon and the two women. "Now then. What is it you wish to speak of first Eragon?"

"I was curious about what you knew about our heritage. My mother mentioned to me that elven blood is in our family, but she only knows that you are a quarter elf, your mother is half, and her father full." Eragon queried.

Tenga sighed, and then looked at them. "What Selena told you was only partially true. My situation was very similar to yours Eragon. Selena only told you half of the truth. Here is what I know. I know that my grandfather, who was full elf, was a rider and married a human rider. What I do not know, was during what time period they lived. I never had the privilige of learning their name, if I did learn it, then I have long since forgotten it. I did learn that they died roughly 30 years after Selena's birth. Perhaps I will remember it in a time of need or near death, as they say death brings about strange things. The only time I ever saw them was when they blessed me, and I do not remember that, nor have I thought of it much. Perhaps if I did then I would know. I will allow you to search my mind Eragon later, so that we can discover the truth.

Here is how my situation is similar to yours Eragon. My mother as you know, was half elf. When she became 20, she left the pine needles of Du Weldenvarden. When her father and mother were not there, many elves discriminated against her because of her blood. She grew up hating Du Weldenvarden and lost contact with her parents the moment she left. She eventually found a human mate, my father. However, both of them died when urgals ambushed their village. I somehow survived, and I was seven. For the seven years I was alive, my mother seemed to hate the elves. That is why I told you Selena to never go there. Obviously my reasoning was wrong. My situation is similar to that of Eragon's because like him, I was orphaned at a young age, though he was still a baby and I seven.

My foster parents did not love me because of the fact I was quarter elf. When I turned 18, they kicked me out of the house and I was forced to live alone. When I was near death, a kind woman, your mother Selena, took me to her home to live with her family. For many years she nursed me back to health, and we grew to love each other, and we eventually got married. She then died giving birth to you Selena.

When she died, I became chronically depressed. Her family kicked me out of their home now that she was dead. I found this tower, and have lived here ever since. I became a scholar and a hermit, thinking and answering mine own questions. My drive was only driven more by these elven scrolls I found abandoned in this tower." Eragon was shocked that the elves would just abandon something so valuable. Tenga then continued.

"For the years before Selena became 13, I began to teach myself magic. When I was younger I found out I was able to use magic from my parents before they died. I learned many things about magic which generally are not taught to elves, and I perfected the art of doing magic without speaking. And that, ends my story about what I know about your heritage Eragon."

Eragon paused. Tenga's story was not satisfying in the least. It revealed very little to him. If anything, it only drove him to want to know more. Tenga's story had put him at a point where it had teased him into wanting to know. His story did not confirm or deconfirm his possible suspicion that he was a direct descendant of the first Eragon. Before he could ponder this, Tenga then spoke again.

"Eragon, you said you wished to speak of something else?"

"Yes." Eragon remembered one of the things he was thinking of when he was injured. His suspicion of what Tenga's question was. "The question you are currently trying to answer. You are trying to find out the true name of the ancient language. Aren't you?" Eragon had a serious look on his face.

Tenga looked at him for a time. Finally he said. "Yes. I am trying to learn the name of the ancient language." Shock filled the room. Arya gasped. Eragon then continued.

"And why are you looking for it?" Eragon asked again.

"For personal enrichment." Tenga answered.

Eragon then frowned. "Even if you are my grandfather. I cannot allow such inquiries. Either you come with us back to camp or you cease to research for the ancient language."

"I choose neither. My life is bound to this tower." Tenga said.

"So long as Galbatorix has the possibility of stealing what knowledge you know I cannot allow you to do that. For all I know he could be coming here right now to either kill you or steal what knowledge you know."

Tenga looked like he was about to speak. Before he could, a dart came and pierced his back. Eragon looked beyond Tenga and noticed that they had left the door open. Eragon extended his mind and sensed 13 minds before they hid themselves. Eragon looked at Selena.

"It is the Black Hand. I was their leader. This is the Black Hand that is never seen." Selena said worriedly. Tenga was gasping for air.

"Eragon. Hurry. Search into my mind before I perish. I will show you everything I can that might unlock the secrets of our heritage and the name."

Eragon went into Tenga's mind. The first thing he absorbed was a flurry of true names. Most of them, save for a few very obscure words, Eragon already knew. The next thing was a large number of formulas and trains of thoughts which Tenga had made during his quest to find the true name of the ancient language. These things did little to interest Eragon because he had no intention of finding out the true name of the ancient language. Eragon then saw one lone memory of his grandparents. He was seeing it through the eyes of a baby Tenga. To him, everything sounded like jibberish. Eragon looked at the person blessing him. It was a rider with the mightiest sword he had ever seen. Upon his chest, was a necklace with a pendant on it. Eragon saw it and gasped. _It can't be. That man is Link!_ The pendant was the emblem given to the lead rider as Oromis had told him. As Eragon thought this. Tenga's thoughts turned to black and he passed into the void.

Eragon looked at his mother and nodded. "Goodbye father." She said quietly. Eragon had no time then to let it sink in that he was the descendant of Eragon the first, as a handful of assasins were approaching the tower quickly. He cast wards up to prevent any projectiles from hitting them, and several others to block enchanted darts. Eragon then thought quickly. Saphira was still too far. Arya was hurt. He would have to face the Black Hand alone. He looked at his mother as he drew Brisingr. "Watch over Arya for me. She is still to hurt to fight. I must face them by myself."


	68. Chapter 68: The Black Hand

**The Black Hand**

Eragon crept outside, bow and arrows in hand, and Brisingr at the ready. The sun had been covered by black clouds. A gust of wind blew his rough hair in to the breeze. He looked around the garden outside Tenga's dwelling. He knew the 13 assassins were hiding, waiting for him. For this reason he made himself invisible before he went out. He went to a tree that was near the garden and began to scout out the tower to find out where the 13 had stationed themselves. He saw three hiding in the garden. He found another five hiding by a boulder. And he found five more on top of the tower. Eragon knew that he would need to strike quickly to stop them from teaching Arya and Selena. He decided the ones at the top of the tower would present the greatest threat. He kept his mind in touch with Arya's and Selena's to know their position. He then told them.

_Five at the top of the tower, five behind a boulder, and three in the garden._

The Black Hand are Galbatorix's elite magicians, his special ops.

Selena replied. _You should take out the one's on the tower quickly. Then the one's in the garden. The one's in near the boulder are quite far from us_.

Eragon then strung three arrows onto his elven bow. He told each one in the ancient language their target. He knew he would only have one shot before his location would be revealed, and he would then have to face the other eight without the advantage of stealth. He would probably have enough time to shoot one more time before he would have to relocate. He let slip his hand and the three arrows whistled in the wind. Before he could see if they hit there mark, Eragon drew two more arrows, released them. He heard five clunks onto the ground from the tower. He then felt his invisibility enchantments leave him.

He then saw eight small objects closing in on him. They dropped to the ground harmlessly since Eragon's wards protected him. The eight remaing members of The Black Hand drew their weapons. The Black Hand did not wear armor and were dressed comepletely in black, and wore black headwear. They went for speed, precision, poison, and magic. Eragon groaned at the sight of all of them wielding dirks. 16 blades were ready to strike him, and Eragon predicted that they probably had enchantments he did not think of. Eragon loaded two more arrows and was able to strike down two more of the Black Hand before they reached him. 6 assasins were still approaching him. Eragon still did not feel comfortable engaging in a fight with steel. He needed to bide some time, and he did not want to use any more of his reserves of energy. He used alot of it, and did not want to waste anymore of it. He then had an idea. The 6 assasins surrounded him in a circle and charged.

The moment they were a few feet away from him, Eragon did a big back flip and landed about 3 yards from the circle. The assasins could not halt their momentum and collided with each other, and the 6 of them fell into a disorganized pile. Eragon then picked them off one by one with his arrows.

Eragon looked at the ground. To his horror, he only counted five of the Black Hand. He saw the final member about to stab him when a jet of flames shot an inch in infront of Eragon. He looked to his right and saw Saphira.

_You always get yourself in trouble Eragon. _She snorted.

_I had wards protecting me you know. It would not have hurt me._

And how do you know his dirk was not enchanted?

Good point.

Eragon then went back to the tower. He saw Arya on the floor and Selena tending to her. Arya had a fit of pain when Eragon was goine. Eragon was upset he was not able to be there to ease her pain. He quickly wiped away his sadness by reminding himself that he needed to protect them. Eragon looked at her mother.

"We should leave. Obviously Galbatorix knew what Tenga was looking for, and either he did not want Tenga to discover it before he did, or Galbatorix wants to make sure no one finds it at all, as he cannot find it himself." Eragon picked up Arya. Before they left, Eragon and Selena made a quick grave for Tenga. Eragon then stapped Arya into Saphira and sat behind Arya as Selena strapped into Jadeir. They then took off to return to the free forces. Night had fallen and they wanted to make it back to camp.

As they flew, and as he held on to Arya to make sure she didn't fall, it finally sunk in that Eragon was in fact, the great, great, great grandson of Eragon the first. He probed the thought to Saphira.

_Ironic isn't it, that the descendants of Bid'daum and Eragon are joining forces again, albeit as master and apprentice._

Indeed. Saphira, who do you think your parents were the children of?

I do not know. Perhaps we will find out later. Little one emerald eyes is starting to awaken.

Eragon took a look at Arya. Her beautful, emerald eyes fluttered open and saw Eragon.

"What happened?" Arya asked.

"You had a fit of pain as I was fighting with the Black Hand. We killed all of the, and are currently flying back to Dras Leona. Arya, I discovered something when Tenga showed me his mind." Eragon was excited to reveal what he had learned to Arya.

"What?" Arya asked.

"Link was Tenga's grandfather. That makes me Eragon the first's Great Great Great Grandson. I am a direct descendant of one of the most important bloodlines of Alagaesia." Eragon said beaming.

Arya's half awake eyes quickly widened. She looked at Eragon. "Then destiny has caught up with you. You being the elder rider was your inheritance. Your bloodline is a bloodline even more powerful than mine. It is almost too much to believe. First we learn Jadeir is the child of Bid'daum and now this."

"Aye, and now you are a part of that bloodline." Eragon answered back. A twinkle appeared in Arya's eyes.

"And you a part of mine." Arya answered.

A few hours later, Eragon, Arya, Selena, Saphira, and Jadeir reached the camps.


	69. Chapter 69: Rome Is Burning

**Rome is Burning**

Eragon and Arya had returned to the free forces a few days ago. The time of rest had officially ended and now came the planning of the march to Uru Baen. As with the Siege of Dras Leona, there was a council of all the races. Each race had three representatives. The elves had the queen, and the two riders. The riders really were their own group, but the queen was the most powerful non rider in the tent. The race of man was represented by Orrin, Roran, and Benedict. The urgals had Nar Garzhvog, Yarbog, and another urgal. The dwarves had Orik, Iorunn, who was chosen as compensation for her vote for Orik, and Gannel. Since Eragon had entied himself to every race except the urgals, he served as the arbiter of the meeting. The only people who were not of the council which were there were Selena, the scribes, and the numerous guards.

As the arbiter, Eragon then began.

"Let this be marked as the first meeting of what will in the future be the council of Alagaesia. Each race of this country is represented by three prominent members of that race, whom will be elected every four years from this point forward. The elder rider of the dragon order will be the arbiter. If the races of Alagaesia do not deem the elder rider fit to be arbiter, then by a three fourth's vote they can remove him from the position of arbiter, using whatever force necessary. Now let us begin." Each representative took their seat.

"Our first and only topic for today, is how we will proceed with the Siege of Uru Baen. I will state the facts as we know it. Uru Baen, is roughly a weeks march from Dras Leona. Currently our numbers are at around 30,000. Our spies report that Galbatorix has at least double, maybe triple that number stationed in Uru Baen. The city also has the tallest walls and enchantments protecting it. Furthermore, the old elven citadel is built within the city, so their is a secondary level within. The topic of today, is to discuss the best way to approach our assault of the capital. Who has a suggestion?" Eragon surveyed the tent. For a moment, no one said anything. Finally, Roran stood up. "Roran Stronghammer, leader of the Varden has something to say." Eragon said.

Roran then began to speak. "Under normal circumstances, I would say that we should strike the empire hard and fast. However, walking into the capital outnumbered would be suicide. The only reason we would have to not delay the siege is to prevent the empire from building strength. I do not think Galbatorix will leave his keep with us so near.

The Varden spies are reporting that the sympathy of the people is beginning to shift in favor of us. Melian did not even put up a fight. It appears that the news of the second rider, and our victory at Dras Leona, is arousing the hearts of the people.

It seems that many more people than we thought secretly wished to support us, but were not sure they should support a cause that they did not think would win. These victories we have had, along with the news of Arya's dragon, have given the people within the empire the belief that we might actually be able to win. Our recruitment numbers are rising quickly. At the moment there are 10,000 humans within the Varden. We must strike while the iron is hot and promote our cause within the empire in underground ways. Under the best of circumstances, I believe that we might be able to double, maybe even triple the amount of human soldiers we have, especially if any other groups of Galbatorix's army defects to us.

My suggestion is we build our stength for two months and then we strike." Roran then sat down as the council members began to talk amongst themselves. Arya then stood up to speak for the elves.

"Arya Shadeslayer, elven ambassador, heir to the throne, and the second rider of the new order, speaks for the elves." Eragon announced.

"I agree with what Roran has suggested. In two months time we can be at our optimum strength. The elves themselves cannot become eany stronger. However, there is something we have that can become stronger." Arya pointed to her palm. "Jadeir normally would take several months to mature. However, the growth of his body and mind has been accelerated. In two months time he shall be a full fledged adult dragon. At that point in time, I do not believe that the elves can become any stronger than the current position we are in, unless the queen has anything to add."

"I have nothing to add my daughter." The queen said. Arya and the queen had concluded the time had come to reveal her status, as safety was no longer in issue with her being a rider, and Arya had already agreed to be the next queen until her child turned 50. Orik then stood up.

"Orik, king of the dwarves, wishes to speak." Eragon then motioned for Orik to speak.

"I have spoken with the dwarven clan leaders. They have all said to me that it would take two months for the dwarves to be at their full strength. While we only had a few thousand in Farthen Dur at the battle, tens of thousands of dwarves live in the Beor Mountains. In two months time, they said the final group of 7,000 would come to add to the dwarven numbers. I too motion for to build our strength for two months and then to strike."

"Three of the four races have suggested we strike in two months. That is enough to garner a vote." Eragon said. The way the vote would work was each representative would have one vote. As the arbiter, Eragon would not cast a vote, unless circumstances garnered a tie. As it was, there were eleven representatives minus Eragon, who since his blood had been altered, was one of the elven representatives. "The only two votes for this motion is either yay or nay." There would be no tie so Eragon would not vote. They first looked to the humans.

"Yay," Orrin, Roran, and Benedict said at once. They looked to Islanzadi and Arya, they nodded. Only one more vote for the affirmative was needed. Orik nodded. Eragon then stood up.

"It is decided then. We build our strength for two months, and then we march. The first meeting of the council of Alagaesia is adjourned." The members stood up and left.

Eragon, Arya, Selena, and Roran stayed behind in Islanzadi's tent. The five of them were family and wished to spend some time together. Islanzadi had her servants make several arrangements for a mini party among the five of them. It happened to be the unofficial one month anniversary of Eragon and Arya's first kiss a few days ago, but Arya was injured. Today was the first chance they had to celebrate.

"Too many days to remember in a relationship." Eragon grumbled. "First kiss anniversaries, wedding or getting together ceremonies, first day I lost my virginity ceremony..."

"Eragon!" Arya slapped Eragon for saying the last one even though that day hadn't happened yet.

"Ow.." A big red mark appeared on Eragon's right cheek.

"I know what you mean Eragon." Roran said in agreement.

"So if its such a pain to be in a relationship then why do men get in them?" Selena asked. Eragon and Roran looked at each other.

_Any idea's Roran?_

The exit to the tent is a few feet behind you.

I'd rather not. Arya slaps rather hard mind you.

Well that's your problem then.

Roran stood up and was about to leave when Eragon pointed at him and said, "Letta. Your not going to bail on me Roran."

_Dam you Eragon! _He sat back down since Eragon allowed movement again.

"Well?" The queen said. Eragon did not expect the queen to press the issue.

"Ummm...because we are empty without having our significant other. We need our other half to complete us. And we need someone to bring us back to reality sometimes." Eragon ruefully rubbed his right cheek.

Arya laughed and and put her hand on his cheek. "Waise heill." His cheek was back to normal. Roran looked at Eragon with relief.

_You owe me Roran, I just got us out of a jam. Imagine if Katrina were here._

We would have been doomed.

The five of them continued to lightheartedly talk about relationships. The three unions among them had all been based off of a strong love between the two. Selena and Islanzadi amusingly were able to sympathize since they were both widows. Selena and the queen then looked at Roran, Arya, and Eragon, and then said, "Oh just wait until you three have children. You really should know Arya's childhood Eragon."

"Mother. You wouldn't dare." Arya said sharply. Eragon then touched Arya's mind.

_One of the benefits of not knowing your parents is they can't say embarassing stories about you._

Do you want to get slapped again?

Sorry.

The two of them laughed.

Eventually, Eragon, Arya, and Roran took their leave. Eragon and Arya returned to their teal tent. Arya had been pain free for a day now. They went to the forest to sleep in the trees. They wanted to spend some time together by themselves. They reached the leaf bed in the trees and lay there, listening to the sounds of the frogs croaking, the crickets chirping, the owls hooting, and the wolves howling. After a moment, Eragon looked at Arya and said, "I love you." Eragon paused for a moment and then said, "Brisingr." At that moment, a dragon blew flame into the sky. Eragon manipulated it into the form of a lily. He imbued the fire with a spell that would make it stay in the sky for the night.

_Thank you Saphira._

Your welcome little one. Just remember you promised to clean my teeth of the wool tomorrow.

Of course.

Arya looked at Eragon. "It's beautiful. And I am flattered."

They shared a kiss. At that moment, an eagle flew in the sky late at night. Eragon was shocked at seeing it so late. He saw something it its talon. He retrieved it and realized that it was Aren, but it had been modifed. The sapphire was now in the center of a tiny golden lily. The ring was flowing with energy as always.

"When did you get this?" Eragon asked.

"Oh, I took it from you before we left for Tenga and asked my mother if she could have someone modify it."

"It's wonderful."

The two of them were staring into the sky, looking at the blue flamed lily in the sky as they drifted into their waking dreams. For Eragon, it was not an easy sleep.

_He dreamed of seeing several trees on fire. He saw trees burning everywhere. Whole forests were ablaze. He then felt an alien conscious in his dream. Eragon Shadeslayer, our mother is in pain. She made you promise her a request. She requests that you go to her at once. _

Eragon jumped from his slumber, tense. He knew exactly what the dream was telling him, and he could not believe it at all. Arya noticed.

"What is it?" Arya saw the fear in his eyes.

"My dream...Ellesmera is burning."


	70. Chapter 70: Dark Dreams

**Dark Dreams**

"What?! Eragon how do you know this!"

Arya could see the look on Eragon's face. He was afraid, she could see the seriousness in his dark brown eyes. She knew he was not lying. Eragon had premonitions before, and this was no different. The forest had turned silent.

"Let me show you." Eragon then replayed his dream in her mind. She was the trees on fire, and then the voice summoning Eragon. "Arya, Du Weldenvarden is in danger!"

"But how?! How could Galbatorix have left right under our noses?!" Arya asked in shock.

"I do not know Arya. Should we warn your mother? I know she is resting but this is of the utmost importance," Arya could see Eragon's breathing was tense. Arya thought for a moment and then answered.

"We should tell her. I will contact her." Arya then searched for her mother's mind. She found it. It was slightly irritatated and first but then calmed down when it realized that Arya was the one that contacted it.

_Arya, what is so important that you must disturb me?_

Mother, Eragon had a dream of trees on fire, and then the trees combined contacted him within the dream. They said their mother is in pain and need him to return.

The Menoa Tree?! But that is in-

Yes, Eragon saw Ellesmera on fire.

Arya heard no thoughts for a few minutes. Finally the queen answered.

_I have contacted Selena. We are departing immediately in secret. No one should know of our departure. Lord Dathedr will be in charge while we go. How long will it take us to reach Ellesmera?_

Four days and nights I think. And that is if we leave now, and fly non stop. Eragon and I have large reserves of energy, we can supply Saphira and Jadeir when they need.

Then return to the camps my daughter this instant. Time is of the utmost importance if we are to save Ellesmera.

The queen then left Arya's mind.

Arya looked at Eragon and nodded. She stood up in the tree as Eragon began to gather himself. "We must leave immediately. We should tell our dragons." Arya then contacted Jadeir.

_Little one?_

_Jadeir, get ready to leave, we are flying to my home immediately. It is in danger._

_Very well._ Saphira just got up as well.

Eragon contacted her. _You both must be ready to leave. Tell mine and Eragon's mother to fix the saddles so we can have two people on each saddle. Eragon and I will be there shortly._

Eragon and Arya quickly climbed down the tree and made a mad dash for their tent. They got there in 10 minutes. They scrambled to get their armor and their swords. Eragon grabbed the belt of Beloth the Wise, grabbed Brisingr, and tossed Hjarta to Arya. They grabbed their armor and canteens and ran to their dragons. Islanzadi and Selena were already there. They had their armor in the saddle bags already. To save time, they did not pack the dragon armor for Saphira and Jadeir. Eragon and Arya approached their mothers.

"Are we ready to leave?" Eragon asked. They nodded. The mothers got on Jadeir as Eragon and Arya got on Saphira. Jadeir contacted Arya.

_Arya, why is it you always defer to ride with Eragon? I am a partner of your life as well you know. _Arya detected a hint of sadness in his voice. Arya stopped for a moment.

_I am sorry Jadeir. I should not need to reminded about that. We are one. I know we have not flown together for a long time. Eragon and I will fly on you when we begin the return journey okay?  
_  
_Thank you.  
_  
Saphira and Jadeir then shot off into the night sky. When Arya looked down it seemed as if the trees were all pointing to the north. Arya looked up and saw the never moving north star. A gale force wind began to blow from the south. It was as if nature was wiling the family back to its home. Arya felt Islanzadi touch her mind.

_My daughter. Look below us. _They saw a white horse lying on the ground, and an elf near it, sprawled face down on the ground. The dragons were in the clouds and they looked like small specks. Arya realized that was the elven messenger from Du Weldenvarden. The queen then said.

_When Eragon dreams, does he usually dream of the past, the present, or the future?  
_  
_Usually the future. But he has dreamt of the past and present before.  
_  
_Then we may still have time. _Arya then had a random thought.

_Mother, do you know why the statue which had the hidden entrance in Uru Baen exists?  
_  
_Your father had a dream at one point that your love would be trapped, and you would rescue him using that statue. Faolin knew that your father had the gift of foresight, and we told him of the entrance as we thought you two were meant to be. We forgot of it when he died. Obviously your father's premonition was of Eragon.  
_  
_Ironic that both my father and Eragon both have the gift to see things.  
_  
_It must show that my taste in men must have passed down to you.  
_  
_Oh stop it mother. You give yourself too much credit.  
_  
_Well it is true my daughter, Evandar was king and Eragon is a rider._Arya detected a hint of laughter from the link. She chuckled.

"What?" Arya heard Eragon saw from behind her.

"Nothing. Something my mother said."

Arya then began to grow weary. As did Eragon, Selena, and the queen. The dragons were aware of their weariness and contacted all four of them.

_Rest small ones. We will not let you fall. _Jadeir and Saphira said, Arya immediately went into her waking dreams. She did not rest for long though.

_She was in Tialdari Hall, with her mother, Eragon's mother, and the love of her life, Eragon. They had their swords drawn, and Brisingr was blazing. Above them three dragon's were fighting. Two were Saphira and Jadeir, and the third was Shruikan._

_Opposing the family of four was a tall man in black armor, with a large black sword. It was Galbatorix.  
_  
_"Tut tut, the whole family is here to die! I will kill your love Eragon! And then I will enslave you and your dragon so we can revive the dragon race!"_  
_  
"I would die before you put your hands on her." Eragon spat. The five then charged and met in the center. Galbatorix, manipulated by dark magic, was much faster and stronger than the four of them. He was able to hold his own in the four on one. He was moving just fast enough so that he could deflect the blows of the others, and still have time to launch a counter attack. Using magic, he used energy to blow back Eragon and Arya. He then did a front flip and landed behind Selena. He turned around and stabbed her through the heart.  
_  
_"Mother!" Eragon yelled.  
_  
"_Goodbye my son." She then fell to the ground and passed into the void as Galbatorix pulled his sword out of her. He was laughing. Arya and Eragon were still getting up from the energy blast and were starting to approach Galbatorix. They charged as one and fought with a speed they had never fought with before. They fouch as one teal blur, and Galbatorix was having trouble keeping up. He then did a large back flip to separate from them. The queen was sneaking up behind Galbatorix in an attempt to sneak in a blow._

Galbatorix raised his sword, and placed it under his armpit, stabbing the queen in the chest as her blade was an inch from his head. Her face quickly began to turn ice cold.

_"Mother!" Arya screamed.  
_  
_"Do not mourn me Arya Drottingnu...my daughter..." She quickly fell to the ground, her life extinguished.  
_  
_Eragon and Arya then quickly covered the distance and renewed their assault. Fire was in their eyes from the deaths of their mothers. They started to gain the upper hand when Galbatorix kicked Arya and she was thrown back a few feet and was on the ground, sprawled. She saw a sword quickly falling to meet her.  
_  
_It did not reach its mark and Arya screamed. Eragon had thrown himself on top of her and had taken the blow. Arya heard a roar and Saphira quickly charged at Galbatorix, only to be struck down by Shruikan. Arya screamed as Eragon was gasping for air. "Eragon no! You cannot die!"  
_  
_Arya saw Eragon quickly fading. He said weakly. "Arya...please..I..love...you...must...survive...defeat...galbatorix...  
..." He summoned all of his strength, and without using the ancient language, he used what was left of his energy to transport Arya and Jadeir away from Tialdari Hall.  
_  
_"Eragon no!"_

"Arya!" Eragon was shaking here awake. Tears were in Arya's eyes, she turned around and saw Eragon looking at her with concern. She hugged him.

"What happened?! You were screaming that I cannot die." Concern was in Eragon's eyes.

_My daughter what is wrong. You were screaming in your sleep._

...

Arya replayed to all four of them what she had seen in her dream. Everyone was silent for a moment. The queen then said.

Arya, have you ever had premonitions before?

No. Only once.

Then it was only a nightmare my daughter. It will not become reality.

Are you sure?

Yes my daughter. Now rest.

...

Arya looked at Eragon. Tears were still falling from her eyes. She had just seen in her dreams her whole family fall before her. Eragon then held her tightly, kissed her, and then said in the ancient language, "Arya, I promise you. I will not leave your side. I will not die. Alright? The dark king will not stop us. We will defeat him, and we will survive, I will not let him stop our future together. Alright?" Arya said nothing. She continued to cry in his arms. He looked at her, his gentle brown eyes stared into her soul as he wiped her tears. He said softly. "Arya, listen. I will not die. I swear to you on my life, and on the future of Alagaesia I will not die."

"Thank you." Arya sniffled. She spent the rest of the night burying her face in his arms, not wanting her dreams to become reality


	71. Chapter 71: Choosing Fate

**Choosing Fate**

Eragon and Arya were atop Saphira and their mothers on Jadeir, heading towards Ellesmera. Night had fallen on the land as the party flew above the clouds to avoid being seen. The stars were shining, the northern star guiding them back to where they needed to four of them had been sleeping when Arya had a nightmare, which earily seemed like a premonition. Out of the four of them, the dream had shaken its maker the most. Eragon too was shaken, but for Arya's sake hid it with great strength.

Eragon was still holding Arya in his arms. It was the most emotion Eragon had seem out of her since they had become a couple. He had never seen her cry so hard for something. He knew she would not be able to bear it emotionally to see her mate fall again. It pained him to see how she reacted to his death in the dream, and he never wanted to see her like that so long as he was alive, and so long as he soul roamed the earth. He had seen the partner of his life, Saphira fall as well when Arya showed him the dream which had scared him. He only held Arya firmer, as if he wanted to shield her from her trouble with his own body. The smell of crushed pine needles overpowered all the other smells around Eragon, and he could feel the part of his tunic near Arya's head start to dampen from her tears. Eragon then contacted Saphira.

_Little one? You do not need to hide your concern from me. I can sense it._

I know Saphira. But what Arya dreamt. It was in the same why I see these premonitions. I do not think that was just coincidence. On top of that, what if she inherited the gift of foresight from her father? Saphira, are we going to our deaths?

Silence enveloped their link as Saphira thought out her response. She finally answered,

_Eragon, you should not always believe what these premonitons say. Remember your dream before we assaulted Helgrind with Brom? That was in fact a dream of the past. Also, remember what Arya told you, about the man who killed himself because he foresaw himself killing his son. Fate is not always set in stone._

But my fortune, and-

Eragon felt his mother trying to say something through the mind. He let his mother into their conversation. _Mother?_

Selena?

Eragon, Saphira, what concerns you? I may not have the vision of an elf but my sight is still enhanced, and I am close enough to see worry in your eyes my son.

Mother, perhaps you can help us being a fortune teller for a time. Arya's dream was in the same style as mine were whenever I had a premonition. That cannot have been of coincidence. Also mother, your fortune. It has come true. Every facet of it so far has happened. And then what you said of Brom. Everything you have foreseen has happened. It is as if our destiny has already been predetermined mother.

Eragon then heard nothing for quite a time. Then his mother finally answered.

_My son, half of fortune telling is making the person believe what the fortune teller has said. One can interpret Brom's only success as defeating Morzan. Brom founded the Varden. If we succeed then that would be another success. If fate has been predetermined then this is a lost cause. Do you consider the Varden a failure? I think not. Brom succeeded in keeping his secrets for as long as he wished. Eragon, look at your fortune. You decided to interpret Murtagh as not being your family, then did your family really betray you? Your love will outlast empires. What if this empire is about to fall? Eragon, the interpretation of what happens is far more important than what I say. Also, in case you noticed, there is a contradiction between your fortune and Arya's dream._

There is?

Yes. Eragon. Your fortune said you will live a long life. We are not going to spend hundreds of years flying to Ellesmera no?

No, we are not.

Good. Eragon. No matter what a fortune teller tells you, no matter what, you are in control of your own fate. Never forget that. Some of the things my fortunes say may come true, but the overall path of your life, and the lives of others, that is in your own hands.

Thank you mother.

_Now you and your love should stop worrying. We must rest. We have much ground to cover. _Selena severed the link. Eragon looked at Arya. Her face was still pushed into his body. He pushed her back a little so he could look at her. Some of her dark hair had covered her face and tears were on her wet face. Her emerald eyes had become slightly red from the crying. He stared into her eyes, and it seemed like he was able to see into her soul.

"Arya, you should not cry so much. I am not dead yet. I am still here, and I am not going anywhere." Eragon said as he moved the hair so he could see her beautiful face.

"But. The dream. It semed...so...lifelike." Arya said slowly as she did her best to gather herself.

"Arya, you once told me of a man who killed himself to prove that fate is not always set in stone." Eragon said firmly. He needed to be strong for her.

"Yes. I did." She replied quietly.

"Arya, your dream will not happen. Fate is not predetermined. It us up to us to decide what we wish to do. Our destiny is in our hands. And no others, except perhaps a God, but I know your opinion on that. Now we need to rest Arya. Do not worry yourself over such problems. We need to be strong for Alagaesia." He then held her in his arms again.

"Thank you. You are right Eragon. I should not let these things bother me so." She moved her head up a little and kissed him. Eragon's heart fluttered as it always did when she kissed him. Eragon looked around and saw their mothers looking at them. His superior vision let him notice that they were smiling. He probed both their minds.

_What? _He asked to the both of them.

_Nothing. It is just I remember back when Evandar comforted me in the same way when he saw he foresaw his death._

And how Brom comforted me when I saw in a dream him being slain by Morzan.

Eragon was startled. One of the dreams was true, but another as false.

_Eragon. You watch over my daughter, and over yourself. She does not have the emotional stamina to watch her loved one die again._

I know. I cannot let myself fall for her and for Alagaesia.

...

Eragon held onto Arya as the four of them began to drift into their dreams again. Except for Arya. Eragon had placed a spell on her that would inhibit her from dreaming. He was afraid that her dream would pick up where it had left off, and then Arya would end up telling him, and he would see a distraught Arya in her nightmares. He then drifted off into his dreams.

_Trees were still burning. A tall tree which bore wounds from a dragon was one of the few trees still in the forest that was not ablaze. It was standing stoicly. Standing across from it was a black dragon and a tall man. He was in black armor, and a black sword was on his waist. Eragon was startled to see Galbatorix. Gilderin, the guardian of Du Weldenvarden, should have been able to stop him._

_How did he get past Gilderin?!_ Eragon thought in his dream.

"So, you are the Menoa Tree." He spat. Eragon then heard the alien conscious.

_I am the mother of the forests, and I am the forest. You will not defeat us dark king._

A root erupted from the ground and slapped the dragon. The root was so large and struck with such force that the dragon was thrown back 10 yards as it roared. The dark king hacked off the root with one swing of his sword.

Eragon then felt the conscious enter his mind.

_Dragon rider. You must hurry. The forests need you. The dark king is stronger than I thought._

_I am coming as fast as I can. I come with the queen and princess and two dragons. We are still three days away. Hold on._


	72. Chapter 72: The Past

**The Past**

Eragon, Arya, Selena, and Islanzadi were roughly two days away from Ellesmera. They were taking an unconventional route to Ellesmera. They were going to fly far north, and then approach Ellesmera from the west. They did not want to approach it from the south as they did not know if Galbatorix had brought any of his soldiers with him. Approaching from the west was safest as the elves had secured that area. The four of them had not said much since Arya's nightmare. Saphira was still flying strong, but Jadeir was growing weary fast.

Eventually Jadeir poked into all four of their minds. _Forgive me Ebrithil, but even with the energy you have been giving me I am still not a full grown dragon. I still do not have the stamina of Saphira. I am tired. I must rest. I understand the urgency we must fly with but my wings are throbbing from two days of non stop flying._

Eragon looked down from the sky. He noticed that there were two shining objects that were several miles apart from each other. One saw shining gold and the other was shining red. The golden mark was much bigger than the red one. Eragon realized they were near Gil'ead and that those were the tombs of his half brother and his master.

_I for one think we can rest for an hour or two. We can hunt tomorrow._Saphira said in agreement.

_Aye. I wish to visit the tombs of the riders. _Eragon agreed.

_I wish to see my son's tomb. His father may have been evil, but Murtagh was still my son. _Selena added.

_Oromis was like a father to me. _Arya continued.

_Then we are settled then. You may rest Jadeir. _The queen concluded.

_Thank you._

The two dragons began to descend. Eragon felt a lurch as Saphira began to descend. Saphira descended in a much more violent, exciting, and faster way then Jadeir, mostly because Eragon liked the excitement. Arya however, had never dived so fast with Jadeir, and was not accustomed to it.

"Blast it Eragon! What are you doing?! This is suicide!" Arya yelled to him.

"Suicide? I find this exciting!" Eragon laughed.

While they were in the middle of the dive, Jadeir contacted them.

_Master, will you show me how to do that?!_

Of course I will-

No he won't Jadeir.

Arya snapped.

_It may be of use in a tight spot to dive suddenly as we are now._

Fine, just don't expect me to do it all the time.

...

They landed. Eragon slid off cleanly and rolled as he landed to break his fall. Arya however, was clumsy. She clearly was not use to the dive as she had not done it much with Jadeir. She lazily jumped off Saphira, went to the side, hiding so only Eragon and Saphira could see, got on her knees, and vomited. She gathered herself, got up, and walked to Eragon. Eragon was laughing. He had never seen Arya show so much disliking to flying. Eragon looked at her,

"We're going to have to work on that Arya." He laughed. "Your life may depend on it, look how much time we saved diving so fast." They looked up and Jadeir was still descending in spirals ever so slowly.

"We do not speak of this." Arya said light headedly. Eragon steadied her as she was clearly still dizzy from the dive.

_You will definitely need to get use to it Emerald Eyes, it is one of the most exhilerating things about flying. You will grow to like it in time. Eragon had trouble adjusting to it as well._

Arya and Eragon then walked to Oromis' and Glaedr's tomb with Saphira. They sensed a conscious. It was Glaedr.

_I can sense I am near mine and Oromis' body. _He said weakly. The wound still had not healed well for him.

Eragon was looking at the elegant statue. He had never had the time to look at it since he was hurt. He saw the sereness of Oromis as he sat atop Glaedr, his elven hair whistling in the wind, dressed in a fine tunic, and Naegling in its sheath. And then there was the majestic and enormous Glaedr, all four of his legs intact. Eragon walked and touched the state as he thought. _Ebrithil, I will avenge you. I will defeat the dark king and restore prosperity to these lands. _Eragon looked to his left and he saw Arya in a prayer like state murmuring a few things. Eventually she opened her eyes and looked at Eragon. Eragon then said to her,

"Arya, Glaedr and Oromis never told me how they got their injuries. I can infer Oromis was permanently hurt from torture, but what happened to Glaedr?" Before Arya could answer, Glaedr entered their minds again.

_Eragon, I will tell you when I deem it fit. Do not presume to put that question to someone else again._

No Ebrithil.

He answered with a bow. Arya and Eragon were looking at Oromis' tomb as they reflected on their various expieriences with the wise old elf.

Islanzadi then approached the tomb as Arya and Eragon began to walk to the tomb of Murtagh. It took quite a time. When they reached it, they saw Selena there looking at the tomb of her son. The ruby tomb screamed misery. The creatures around it seemed to look on in pity at the tomb. The elegant but simple tomb seemed just as sad as when Eragon had left it. It seemed to radiate the sad story of its user, the story of Murtagh Morzanson. Selena looked up, a tear was in her eye. She saw the young couple approaching her and smiled.

"Eragon, I thank you for giving your brother a tomb after the things he did." Selena said as she hugged her son.

Eragon looked at her in reply and gave a sad smile. "Mother, Murtagh was not at fault for the bad things he had done. He told me something that would sum up his life story in a few sentences." Eragon then showed her the memory of Murtagh's soliloquy before he died, when he told Eragon his life was defined by misery. Selena looked at Eragon.

"Thank you. A mother should never have to think her son was the incarnate of an evil father. Though I should have guessed that by the inscription you wrought on his tomb." She said quietly. They then stood on in silence at Murtagh's tomb.

The sun had begun to set. It was beginning to say goodbye to Alagaesia as its coworker the moon took the night shift. Eragon thought that as he looked to the northeast that he could see the smoke from the forests burn. A moment later, Saphira and Jadeir landed. Islanzadi was on Saphira's back. Saphira than said to the three of them. _It is time we took off. Jadeir said that Arya promised that she and Eragon would ride on him the next chance we had. _Eragon and Arya hopped onto Saphira and took off into the soon becoming night sky. Eragon and Arya then jumped into their waking dreams once again. Eragon once again saw the fight between the Menoa Tree and Galbatorix.

_The Menoa Tree was on fire. Her roots quickly kicked up dirt onto the tree to put out the flames. Galbatorix was atop Shruikan and a few feet above the ground. The Menoa Tree spat at Galbatorix, Dragons breathe fire, and fire must be extinguished!_

Roots shot out from the ground and latched onto the four legs of Shruikan and slammed the dragon into the ground. The dragon roared in pain as Galbatorix healed him. Galbatorix then severed the roots. The Menoa Tree was putting up a valiant effort.

"You cannot fight for much longer elf tree, I have unlimited reserves of power." Galbatorix said. Hundreds of birds flew in from the sky in an attempt to peck the life out of Galbatorix. Shruikan looked up and incinerated all of the birds with on breathe. To his surprise, Eragon saw what he thought was regret in the dragon's eyes. Even assisted by nature the man made Galbatorix was defeating the Menoa Tree. Eragon felt the Menoa Tree's alien conscious enter his mind again. Shadeslayer, you must hurry. I cannot hold him off much longer. His minions destroy my children and I grow weaker.

...

A few hours later, Eragon awoke from the dream. The sun had already had returned for the day shift of its job of caring for the land. Eragon looked in front of himself and saw that Arya was awake. She turned around and noticed Eragon was awake and spoke.

"Eragon, you were uneasy in your sleep. I could feel your hands shifting as you held me." Worry was across her body. Eragon sighed and then answered her.

"I had another dream of the Menoa Tree fighting Galbatorix. She is growing weaker Arya, she won't be able to hold him off much longer. The moment she falls so does Du Weldenvarden." He said.

"Then we must hurry. Tomorrow morning we should be able to reach Ellesmera." Arya said.

They flew on for another few hours and eventually the dragons announced they needed to hunt before they went to Ellesmera. They began their slow descent. As Eragon began to look down as they passed through the clouds, he saw a very large area of black, ashen land, and ruins. Miles to the west, he saw the beginnings of the spine mountain range. He let out a cry.

"Eragon what is it?" Arya asked with concern.

_My son, is this?!_

Arya, mother, this is what remains of Carvahall. From what Roran told me the villagers suspected that the Ra'zac were going to assault it once more after Roran and they had left. A few of the villagers decided to stay behind. They died. I scried here before I went to the Burning Plains. It was then I learned about the destruction of Carvahall. Mother, Arya, this is were it all began. The Spine, it is where I found Saphira.

...

They landed and the dragons left to hunt. Eragon looked around at the remains of his home for the next few hours. Nothing had survived. He went to where Horst's home once stood. It was a barren platform of nothingness. The ground was cindered and nothing else remained. An ashen ground surrounded quite a large area before the grass began to return. A few animals were scrutinizing the ground that was once Carvahall. A few shrubs had grown in the ashes. If it was not for the burned ground one would not have known Carvahall ever existed. A tear was in Eragon's eye. Thoughts were going through his mind. The destruction of his home was because of him, and he was too weak to prevent it from happening at first, and he was too far to prevent it anyways. He wondered if there was anything he could have done. The only thing he could have done would have been to not have found the egg. He felt an arm go on his shoulder, it was Arya.

"I am sorry Eragon." She said quietly. Eragon looked at Arya for comfort. He let the thought of never finding the egg wash away. No egg, no Saphira, no partner of his life, no Arya, no mate, it was as simple as that. A thought entered his mind. He could not let the pain he was feeling of the destruction of his home enter Arya. Her home was on the bring of destruction and there was still a chance he might be able to save it. He looked and saw the dragon's returning from a hunt. Saphira looked around and then at Eragon. Remorse seemed to be in her large, sapphire eyes. She and Jadeir then went to where Brom's home had once stood, and they touched it with their snouts together. Eragon marveled at what he saw next. The ashen area had become an aquamarine colored marble. It was as if what was once Carvahall had become a giant plaza, for the makings of a capital city of sorts. The dragons had begun the rebuilding of Carvahall. If it was reborn, it would no longer be a simple town, but a mighty city.

A fire was in Eragon's eyes as he looked at Arya. He was not going to let Tialdari Hall and Ellesmera be completely destroyed.

"Thank you. And now we must go. We will not let what happend to my home happen to yours." Eragon and Arya got on Jadeir as their mothers got on Saphira and the four rode on towards Ellesmera.


	73. Chapter 73: Recruits

**Recruits**

Roran got up and sighed as he looked around his surroundings. He was approaching some farmland to help recruit some soldiers. However, most of the farms he saw had already been deserted, as Galbatorix had taken their inhabitants for the army of the empire. When Roran would find a farm with people in it, he would plead his case to them to join the Varden. He was met with only partial success. He sighed and looked at his surroundings.

Two days ago, Roran had woken up to discover his cousin, his cousin's love, his cousin's mother, and the elven queen had left on a secret mission that would not be revealed to him. He had went to the elven commander's tent that morning to find Lord Dathedr. He was an elegant elf, tall, and had silver hair, and a long sword on his hip. Roran then looked on with shock.

"Lord Dathedr, where is the queen? We were supposed to begin planning propaganda to bring in recruits for the Varden." Roran inquired. Dathedr then gave him a look.

"Roran, I cannot tell you where they are because I do not know myself." He answered. Roran had a look of shock on his face.

"What! Where in the blazes could they go, which is of so importance that they would not say where they would go." Roran asked, flustered.

"I do not know. The only thing they revealed to me is that if they revealed where they had gone, that it may cause much heartache among the elves. On top of that, the queen also said that if the people among the Varden heard of what happpened, or where they were going, it may hurt recruitment numbers." Lord Dathedr answered. Roran was astonished at how the elf looked like he was keeping his cool. _Now that I think about it, I have never seen an elf emit much emotion._

Roran steadied the elf. "Fair enough then. Are you the elf in charge then?" Dathedr nodded. "I was supposed to discuss with the queen this morning the best way to recruit soldiers within the empire. We have a little under two months and I need to use them to the best of my abilities."

The elf then gazed into Roran's eyes. "Your reputation among the elves is that you are a good speaker among humans. This is true is it not?"

Roran thought for a moment. The soldiers seemed to be ready to follow him to whatever end. On top of that, he could make them believe anything he said. The words that came out of his mouth were pure gold. "Aye, they believe I am a good speaker."

The elven lord then said to Roran, "Here is my suggestion, you must use your oratory skills to the best of your abilities. I will see if some elves can assist you in what I suggest. You are not that educated in the ways of magic are you?" Roran shook his head.

"I thought not. However, one of the many things you can do with magic is you can enhance your voice. With enough magic, you could probably channel your voice across Alagaesia. Here is what I suggest.

In two days, I will have elves empower your voice so that everyone within the cities of the empire can hear. You will use your charisma to do your best to recruit them. Give them two months to reach you at the gates of Uru Baen. Is that a sound plan?" Roran nodded. "Good, we execute it in two days."(end flashback)

Roran stood on a hill. Right beneath the hill was a farm. He was surrounded by elven spell casters. Dathedr was there as well. He saw the elves begin to chant in the tongue he did not know how to speak for several moments. After a while, Dathedr looked to him and said "It is time."

Roran took a deep breath. He then said in his oratory voice, "People of Alagaesia! Hear my plea!

I am Roran Stronghammer. I am the man that Galbatorix wants dead. I am the man that has opposed him for the last few years. I am the man that is Eragon's cousin, and I am the man whom leads the Varden.

A several months ago, Galbatorix took everything from me. He took my father! He took my home! He took my whole village! And he took my wife for a time! I would not stand and let this man take away everything from me. I joined the Varden and I rose through the ranks, and I have fought to keep what I have left. And now I fight to protect the rights you stand to lose if the Varden lose this war.

Galbatorix is a machine! He does not care for anyone's feelings. All he cares for is his purpose. Right now, his purpose, is to crush the Varden. He will do anything to fulfill that purpose, even if it means taking your lives, and the lives of your friends and families.

I am human! I will fight to protect those things! I fight with morality!" Roran then included the atrocity at Belatona. He then said, "I fight to protect all of you though some of you may not return the favor. But I need your help.

In two months, we will attempt to do the impossible. In two months, we do our best to defeat the machine, and the cogs within it. In two months, Galbatorix shall fall! But I am only one man, and I cannot do it alone. I ask that in two months, all of you join me at Uru Baen, and bring your feelings with you! A man whose feelings drive him and destroy any machine! I hope to see some of you in two months. Goodbye." Roran then nodded to the elves to say he was done.

He stood on the hill for a moment. He surveyed the sky, the sun was setting. His thoughts then turned to Eragon. _Eragon, of all the people, I cannot do this without you. I am only human. I need the help of a dragon rider._


	74. Chapter 74: Calm Before The Storm

**Calm Before The Storm**

Eragon looked into the night sky. Everything seemed to be so calm. The night was at peace. The winds were calm. Everything was silent at the moment. The only thing that could be heard was the beat of fate coming from the wings of Saphira and Jadeir. The group was flying eastward to Du Weldenvarden to do their best to save the elven land. Eragon then felt Saphira enter his and the others minds.

_Today is the third night we have flown. By the fourth dawn, this morning when the sun rises, we should be in Ellesmera. _She left their minds. The queen then said to them,

_We should rest and relax as much as we can before we reach Ellesemera, it may be the last time we have the chance too._

Agreed.

Selena answered. The two of them then drifted off into sleep. Eragon noticed that Arya was about to. She began to slouch, and her breathing began to slow and relax. Eragon held her firmer as he always did when she was about to fall asleep. Suddenly, she turned around and looked at Eragon. She noticed that he was still sitting firmly, not intending to sleep.

"Eragon your not going to rest before we reach Ellesmera?" She asked. Eragon shook his head.

"No, it is more relaxing if I just meditate and think. If I go to sleep all I am going to dream of is the Menoa Tree." Eragon then felt Arya begin to sit up again.

"Then I shall stay awake with you my love." She whispered to him. Eragon then went into a deep state of meditation, listening to the stories that the earth was whispering. He heard a story in the night, it was a one of the coldest stories nature had told. It was of a man who had lost his soul, and had wreaked havoc upon the land, and had been deemed heartless. Eragon shivered at the thought and stopped his meditation. Whenever he thought of nature he heard nature's fight with Galbatorix. He then tried to clear his mind by thinking of Carvahall, and how life had been so simple at one point. He thought of his farming with Garrow, and then the stories of Brom, and the boom of Horst's anvil...Horst.. A thought came to Eragon.

"Arya, what happened of Horst's baby? I never heard of what became of Elain's pregnancy." A smile found itself on Arya's face.

"That day you were in an enchanted sleep after Feinster, Elain gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. They named him Thor. I was going to tell you but we got caught up in things." The two of them paused for a moment as their thoughts went to that night, and how the two of them had just sat their, reminiscing about Oromis. Another thought came to Eragon.

"Why didn't he tell me at our ceremony?"

"Too drunk." The two of them laughed. Their thoughts then went back to the day the two of them had their ceremony together. Eragon's thoughts went to a moment Eragon and Arya had shared privately that day.

The two of them were approaching the hill, Arya had just sent Eragon the golden lily through the squirrel. Their mothers and dragons were near them. Eragon looked at Arya. She returned the look and smiled.

_I am glad to be spending the rest of my life with you Eragon Bromson._She thought happily.

_And I with you Arya._ He returned in kind.

_You do not know how glad I am to have you in my life, or perhaps you do know. Eragon, the Arya you saw at Gil'ead when you rescued me, had been utterly broken as you know. She had lost her father, and had been exiled by her mother. She had lost her love, and had thought that the one mission she had been conducting for many years had ended in failure. Her life had no meaning, like a jewel which had been shattered into a thousand pieces. I did not want to live as I expressed to you at the campfire in the empire._

And then a stabilizing force came in the form of you. It seemed like everytime we encountered each other, more of me would seem to find itself. Even in your foolish moments, a part of me would seem to find another, and reweld itself together. It was you who was with me when we slew the shade which had caused me so much pain, it was you who was with me when my reconcilliation began with my mother, and it was you who was there for me when I was upset about Faolin. That stabilizing force is what drove me to ask you to accompany me around Ellesmera during your training, that comfort I felt around you is what drove me into the empire Eragon when you slew the Ra'zac. I did not know it was love until a time after. And then everytime you went out to fight Murtagh or Galbatorix, I was afraid to see that force possibly leave me. Eragon, I was shattered and you put me back together. It took many months, and at times oyu did foolish things, but I cannot let you leave my side Eragon.

The two stared at each other for a while as they continued to walk to the summit of the hill. Before Islanzadi began the ceremony, Eragon replied in kind to her

_I love you Arya. I will never leave your side. I will not let you be shattered again. _The queen then began the ceremony. *End flashback*

"Do you remember that day?" Arya asked so only Eragon could hear.

"How could I forget my golden lily?" He kissed her. He held her tighter. That day was still fresh in their mind. It eased the tension of the moment for Eragon.

"I wish we could have been in that moment forever." She whispered.

"But we cannot, but perhaps we can make it that way in the future." Eragon answered.

"Perhaps we can." She said in a low voice.

"All we need to do is slay Galbatorix, and then our troubles shall leave us. Perhaps we shall have that chance at dawn." A determined Eragon said. He felt Arya shiver. He put a hand on her head. It was hot. He realized Arya had a fever.

"Arya your sick." Eragon said worriedly. He took off his cloak and threw it on her like a blanket. She felt Arya shiver and sneeze. Perhaps she had flew too early from her healing of her wounds.

"I did not have time to pack warm clothing Eragon. It's nothing." She sneezed again.

_Blast, this is a bad time for Arya to have a cold. I'll have to make her as comfortable as possible.I wonder if magic can cure the common cold. _He then remembered a lesson with Oromis. For some awkward reason, no person had found the cure to the common cold. The best remedy was time. None the less Eragon needed to make Arya as comfortable as possible.

Eragon then channeled the energy from his belt and said, "Brisingr, iet tauthr!" He then manipulated it. A ring of fire encircled Eragon and Arya to keep Arya warm. Arya looked at him.

"Thank you." She said as she sniffled.

"Your going to be able to fight in the morning yes?"

"Of course, it is just a cold. Everyone gets it."

Eragon then said, "Perhaps you should rest. Do not worry Arya, I will be fine. You need to rest. Your sick. The only known cure for the common cold is time." Arya looked at him.

"Are you sure your going to be ok?"

"Yes, I am Arya." He answered firmly. He then held her tightly. "Now you should rest."

Arya then slouched again, and she crept into her waking dreams as Eragon held tightly to her, warming her with the following fire and his own body. He just looked on into the night, and the calm before the storm.


	75. Chapter 75: Streets on Fire

**Streets On Fire**

_Death is on the tip of her tongue, danger on the tips of her finger. Streets, on, fire, tonight._

"What prompted you to write that Arya?" Eragon asked. Eragon was looking at a little scroll Arya was writing on during their flight. She would write something, erase it with magic, and then write again.

It was still dark outside. It was a few hours before dawn. Eragon, Arya, Selena, and Islanzadi were in Du Weldenvarden. They could see the trees on fire from high above in the sky. The trees were screaming for help, and the few elves that were still in Du Weldenvarden were doing their best to protect their land.

_What treachery is this! _Arya thought to Eragon.

_I do not know Arya. We must hurry. The damage in Ellesmera is probably worse._ Eragon thought back with fear.

And then Eragon saw something that he did not think possible. He saw nature fighting back. He saw trees entangling their roots in the soldiers of the empire, and then he saw eagles and crows coming in to peck the life out of them. He was the rodents of the forest doing their best to naw at the lower limbs of the soldiers, and the large wolves striking. Nature had been unleashed on its enemies. The animals had grown tired of seeing their homes and kin destroyed. He then heard numerous consciousses surging into his mind. They seemed alien to him._Shadeslayer! You must hurry to Ellesmera! We will fight the soldiers! The mother of the forests is in danger! She will not be able to fight much longer! She has suffered greatly is almost dead!_

Eragon then thought in shock, _Barzul! The Menoa Tree! I cannot let a symbol of the elves fall!_

There is nothing we can do Eragon, we are flying there as fast as we can.

I know Saphira.

The party had decided to fly in secret. They had wrought enchantments to make them invisible, and they had other enchantments that would muffle sound, and hide their minds from their enemies. It seemed that the animals of nature did not count as enemies so they could see their minds. They flew on with haste to Ellesmera. The only people that could see them were each other.

As they flew, Eragon was shocked at the destruction in the elven homeland. He saw some elves sprawled out on the ground, bleeding or dead. He saw homes and forests on fire. All he saw was a chaos he did not think possible among the elven homeland. As they got nearer to Ellesmera, the carnage and destruction became more and more severe. More elven bodies were on the ground, more trees were on fire, and there were more dead animals spawled out on the streets. It was pure destruction. The sun seemed to show a great reluctance to rise from its bed. It seemed like the darkness had been going on for ages, as the sun was delayed in rising. And then they finally reached Ellesmera in the darkness. Eragon, Islanzadi, Arya, and Selena were appaled by what they saw.

The entire city was burning, or had already been burned to cinders. Numerous homes were burned to the ground. Flowers had been incinerated. Many elven tokens shattered. And Tialdari Hall was burning. Eragon did not see the Menoa Tree amist all of the smoke in the air. Blood filled the streets, and it was the blood of elves. To Eragon's shock, he could not find a black dragon or Galbatorix among the destruction. He saw a tear fall from Arya's eye. Remorse filled Eragon. Arya's home was burning.

_Tialdari Hall burns. I am sorry Arya, I have failed you. _He thought shamefully.

_Do not blame yourself for something you did not have the power to stop. _Arya answered. She sneezed again. Her cold was not improving.

_But I swore that I would not let what happened to my home happen to yours. Arya, your home is burning._

We can still save parts of it Eragon if we hurry.

We need to find the Menoa Tree first.

As Eragon looked on, he noticed that one building was not ablaze. Vrael's tree house still stood tall. _Saphira, Jadeir, land on the dragon roost at the tree house. It will be a tight fit, but we should be able to squeeze in. _

Eragon was still thinking as he got off Jadeir and helped Arya off._Where in the blazes is Galbatorix?! I see no black dragon, and I did not see him from the air. And I most certainly do not sense anything in Tialdari Hall. _Eragon said what he had thought to the group.

"We should scry Tialdari Hall." The queen said. They went into the bathing room of Vrael's, now Eragon's, tree house. They all summoned some water and looked in the various rooms of Tialdari Hall. They found nothing.

"Blast darn it why can't we find him?!" Eragon asked. Eragon was afraid they had walked into a trap.

"I do not know Eragon. By the looks of things he has not been here for quite awhile."Islanzadi answered.

"We should go to the Menoa Tree." Eragon said.

"Agreed." Eragon told the dragons to stay where they were.

_Very well, but at the first sign of trouble were leaving. _Saphira snorted.

When they left the tree house, they noticed that several soldiers were running around fighting with the elves that had remained. They were putting up a fight despite the numbers disadvantage. Eragon then noticed an old elf fighting 5 soldiers. The female elf looked older than most elves.

_Rhunon!_

Eragon we must hurry, we cannot reveal our prescence yet.

Selena answered.  
_  
But she is about to die! _As Eragon said that, Rhunon did a circular horizontal slash, cutting all five soldiers around her into half. "Humans." She muttered as she sheathed her sword."

_You were saying?_

Nothing. Hurry we have to find the Menoa Tree.

The four of them ran quickly, doing their best to shield their eyes from the fighting to prevent themselves from having an urge to fight. They did not want their prescence to be known until they had spoken with the Menoa Tree. As they ran closer, the saw more and more dead animals around them. They even found a pile of scorched birds. There were clearly signs of a great fight between the Menoa Tree and Galbatorix. At long least they reached her. They saw what they suspected was the blood of a dragon on the ground. Finally, they found the tree they were looking for. She was surrounded by several severed roots. They were appaled at the mutilation they had seen to the Menoa Tree. She was partially on fire as well.


	76. Chapter 76: The Fall of Nature

**The Fall of Nature**

The group modified their enchantments of concealment so that the Menoa Tree could find them. They looked on with terror at the mutilated Menoa Tree.

Arya looked at the Menoa Tree and gasped. The once powerful, beautiful, Menoa Tree had been reduced to shambles. Her roots had been brutally removed. Her beautiful branches had been broken and burned. Her elegant leaves no longer on their pedastels. And a large sword mark was in the center of tree, as if it was aimed into the chest of an elf. The bark on the tree had been brutally burned off. The bark, was the living part of the tree, and with so little of it left, Arya knew that the end of the symbol of the elves had come. The end of the Menoa tree was upon the. there was nothing they could do to stop looked at Eragon. She saw what she thought was failure on Eragon's face. The Menoa Tree was still partially burning a black fire.

"Adurna Risa." Eragon said quietly. He then extinguished the flames. Arya saw Eragon dash at the Menoa Tree. He put his hands on the tree and yelled "Waise Heill!"

Nothing happened. They then heard an alien voice _Eragon..._

Dammit I failed you!

"Waise Heill!" Nothing happened.

_Shadeslayer, there is nothing you can do to save me._

"Yes I can! Waise Heill!" Nothing happened. "Blast why isn't anything happening?!"

_Because the wounds I have been dealt cannot be healed! Blast it elf human stop acting childish and listen! _Arya saw Eragon snap out of a trance, and look at the Menoa Tree. Shame was across his body.

_Eragon, I have been stabbed in the heart. The only thing that is keeping me alive is the tree part of me. I do not have much time to speak. I aroused the creatures of nature to fight back. Roughly two weeks ago, we saw soldiers begin to survey the borders of Du Weldenvarden. And then the dark king came. He deduced that since the elves were attacking from the north that their home was in the forests of the north. He guessed correcty. Using his magic he was able to break the wards protecting this land. He then sent a small group of soldiers into these lands to wreak havoc upon the forests and the elves still here. He sent a group of 10,000, accompanied by himself. There are only 6,000 elves still in Du Weldenvarden. A thousand have fallen in these two weeks. The first to fall was Gilderin the Wise. He put up as much a fight as he could, but Galbatorix broke into his mind and killed him.A hundred elves came to assist Gilderin but they still failed. When he died, Galbatorix sent his soldiers into the land to wreak havoc. He has enchanted them to do many things. I felt many elves die today. And then he approached me four days ago._

_Four days ago, when I saw him and his dark dragon destroy everything, I unleashed natures fury upon the empire. He then turned to me. I did everything I could. He and I fought for two days. I dealt several wounds to his dragon and to him. However, he had endless reserves of energy. I could not stop him. He was able to guard his mind against me as well. Eventually, he set his sword ablaze, he charged at me, and he stabbed into the center of me, stabbing my elven heart. I have since then been using all of my strength to maintain my life force. He scoffed at me and then flew away before Shuikan blew flames upon me._

_As he scoffed at me, he said Ellesmera and Kirtan were the first eleven cities he would raze to the ground. He flew east to the city of Nadindel to destroy it on his own. His soldiers roam the land. He said he would be returning in two said that a few people who think they can defeat me are coming, though he also said he did not know who was coming. He said in two days he would trap them and kill them. in Tialdari Hall._

_Eragon, he has twisted minions that are not human attacking is using the dark magic that he learned from the shades and those of Dras Leona. Also, for some reason he could not destroy the treehouse of the lead rider, there are certain things protecting it. There must be a secret there._

_And now Eragon, my life force is begginning to leave. I ask two things of you._

_Arya looked at Eragon._

_Anything to compensate for my failure._

_Do you remember the tingling sensation in your abdomen when we last spoke?_

_Yes, I do._

_What I gave you, was my one and only seed. When this land is safe again, use this spell._

The tree said some words in the ancient language._The seed will regurgitate out of your stomach. Plant it where I am now. And there is something else I wish to do. I sense the elven princess next to you._

_Arya is near me._

_When I last went into your mind, I felt your feelings of her. Eragon, may I see your happiest memories with Arya?_

Eragon looked at Arya. Arya nodded in consent. And together Arya and Eragon flooded the Menoa Tree with their memories of love. Arya understood why the Menoa Tree had asked that. Linnea still was hurt by the elf that she thought loved her. She wanted to know what love felt like for once in her life even if she was just a tree. Arya could fell feelings of completeness from the Menoa Tree.

_Thank you. Eragon, Arya, I envy both of you. Both of you have something that I yearned for so long to have, and gave up on when I sung myself into the tree. Eragon, you never leave her, and never lie to her._

_I won't._

_Thank you. And now, the void takes me. Goodbye. Goodbye my children of the forest._

Arya felt the consciousness within the Menoa Tree leave. As it left, the great tree became a deep shade of white, it then split in half, and each half fell opposite the other. On each half, they could see half of a treelike elf, with a great hole boring through its heart. It was a grotesque site to Arya.  
_  
_Arya looked around her. A tear was in her mothers eye. The birds which had surived the carnage were singing songs of mourning. A pack of proud wolves mauled a soldier, ran near the now dead Menoa Tree, and all of them howled together to mourn. Several rodents gathered around the Menoa Tree, chattering. In the sky, eagles were soaring above. As they were surging through the sky, five of them in a wedged formation. As they flew, the second on the right, near the center, suddenly veared left and flew alone, in a lone eagle formation to show the death of someone important. All of the forest was mourning the death of its mother. The trees were swaying left in right, and numerous animals were rushing to the sight of the fallen tree.

Tears began to fall from Eragon's, Arya's, Selena's, and Islanzadi's eyes. Arya's mind was slightly foggy from her cold. It was becoming progressively worse and while she felt clammy, her head was hot. Arya was saddened. Something that had been with her all of her life, a tree she had spent so much time around, had just left.

Arya simply walked up to the now split in two tree, put her hand over it, and said, "Goodbye, mother of the forest. When this war is over, nature can start anew."


	77. Chapter 77: Bonding

**Bonding  
**

Eragon stopped looking at the fallen Menoa Tree. He then looked down. Everywhere he turned all he saw was death. In front of him stood the fallen mother of nature, and her children crying around her. If he looked up he saw the smoke from the burning trees in the sky. The sun had started to rise and the sky was blood red. If he looked to his left or right, he could see the piney trees of Du Weldenvarden burning to the ground. He did not want to see his failure again. He would do anything to get these thoughts out of his mind. He wished to talk with someone who was going to forever be close to him. Someone who had become a part of him for over a year now Someone who was now a part of his identity. He turned around and looked at the three women, still looking at the Menoa tree.

"Would you three mind if I flew on Saphira for awhile? She and I have not been alone in a long while. I will just be a bit north of here." Eragon said quietly. The three of them nodded. Arya then said to them,

"I wish to spend some alone time with Jadeir, I will be flying to the west." Arya and Eragon began to approach Vrael's-now-Eragon's-Treehouse to go to the dragon roost. Eragon then looked at Arya. She was sniffling from her cold, and still had a fever. Her elegant dark hair was drooped down, as if it too was saddened. Her emerald eyes looked sad from the fall of the Menoa Tree. Eragon put a hand on Arya's shoulder and said,

"I hope you understand why I don't want to fly with you. Saphira is part of me now. I should not neglect her."

"And Jadeir is a part of me too. When Jadeir gets old enough the four of us can become one."

"If Saphira and Jadeir consent of course." The two of them smiled for a moment. They then reached their dragons. "Arya, would you and Jadeir like to join us in the north west two and a half hours after dawn?"

"Of course I would. Now spend your time with the part of you that is not human."

Eragon and Arya mounted on Saphira and Jadeir and began to fly. Saphira flew north while Jadeir flew west.

Eragon and Saphira were silent at first. They flew above the clouds so that they would not need to see the destruction below. Eragon then talked to Saphira.

_I miss this Saphira, just me and you together. It has been so long._

It has been little one. I am sorry if you feel I have been neglecting you.

How have you been neglecting me? I think I have been neglecting you and should be the one apologizing. I have spent so much more alone time with Arya than I have with you.

And do you know what I was doing during that alone time?

No, I do not.

I was spending it teaching and nurturing Jadeir, and learning how the hatchling acted. When you were bonding with Arya I was spending that time with Jadeir. Though he isn't much of a hatchling anymore. He will become a splended mature dragon.

Worthy of you?

Worthy of myself. He is not being foolish like you and worshipping my body, but getting to know my personality.

Eragon chuckled at Saphira's underhanded blow.

_Don't you think this is a little pedophile like? I mean you and he are bonding and he's not even a mature dragon yet._

_One could argue that you were still not fully grown when you started to become infatuated with Arya, and she's not a pedophile._ Relief was starting to find its way into Eragon. He was happy that Saphira was not upset at him spending so much time with Arya. He was also happy that she had been spending that time with Jadeir.

_That still doesn't change the fact that we should spend some more time together Saphira._

Perhaps we should just spend more time with all four of us together.

Agreed.

Since they were above the clouds, no one could see if Saphira blew fire. She did a loop into a corkscrew and let slip a jet of flame. As she let lose the flame, Eragon manipulated it into a loop so Saphira could fly through it. He then manipulated it into five rings. Saphira then manuevered her way through them, passing through all five. The rush Eragon and Saphira felt was exhilerating and for a moment they forgot of the troubles below them.

_That was fun! _Eragon said.

_We should do that more often little one. _She craned her head around and licked Eragon. _Eragon what is that?! _When Saphira had her head turned, Eragon had manipulated the fire again. Now there were two miniature large dragons. Behind them, seven even smaller dragons were flying.

_Eragon! _Saphira shook around so Eragon would lose his concentration.

_What?!_

Don't do that! I don't want kids yet!

The two of them laughed as they began to fly northwest.

Arya and Jadeir were flying west, above the clouds so that they would not see the carnage below. Arya then began to speak to Jadeir.

_Jadeir, I am sorry if we haven't spent much time alone together. This is still new to me, and I have not felt the way I have when I am around him ever, even when I was with Faolin.I hope you understand why I spend so much time with Eragon._ Jadeir turned his head around, and licked Arya.

_I am at fault as well little one. Did I ever tell you what I was doing when you were with ebrithil?_

No Jadeir you did not.

I was spending that time with Saphira, it sort of worked perfectly. I got to spend time to learn about her.

This thought amused Arya. Jadeir was growing fast, but his mind and body were still that of an adolescent. He still had some time to grow into an adult. He could not know of love yet.

_And what do you think about Saphira?_

I like her. We always talk about you and Eragon actually. She tells me stories of Eragon's mishaps, and how she knew you before you became my rider, and sometimes we need to comfort each other.

Comfort each other?

She was there for me when I was moping around about how I did not know her parents. She spoke to me about how she has been the lone dragon for so long, and how she was upset at how she was alone, and how I changed that. She also said some things I did not really understand.

Perhaps you will understand those things in time Jadeir when you are full grown.

Arya found it a little ironic how Saphira and Jadeir would soon be mates, and Saphira was the older and Jadeir the younger, like her and Eragon.

_The four of us should spend time together so then we don't need to worry about neglecting each other._

We should little one.

As he said this, Jadeir did a corkscrew into a loop.

_Jadeir! You really ought to tell me when your about to do that. I am still getting use to flying you know. _Arya coughed and sneezed. She wrapped herself in Eragon's cloak.  
_  
You will grow to like it in time. Shall we head northeast now?_

Yes Jadeir.

The sun had finally overpowered the darkness, and was shining high in the sky.

Selena and Islanzadi were inside the tree house of the lead rider. They were drinking some tea and were waiting for their children to return. The two of them had went inside the house because it was the only thing still standing, and the inside seemed as if nothing terrible had ever happened. Selena wondered why the tree house was not damaged. Islanzadi considered Selena family and let her call her by the first name.

"Islanzadi, do you know why this tree house was not damaged?"Selena asked. The queen thought for a moment. She then gave an answer.

"I do not know. Perhaps since it was Eragon's home, the forces of nature did their best to protect it. Or perhaps the lead riders enchanted this home with protections to guard a secret. This home was actually meant for the second leader of the riders, but he only used it for a month before Vrael took over. Perhaps the both of them have a guarded secret in here somewhere that only the new lead rider, Eragon, can find." Selena smiled at the mention of her son's name.

"Eragon and Arya look so cute together." Selena said quietly. The queen's hard face became soft as she smiled.

"They do don't they. It's a shame that neither of us had the luck of our loves living a long time with us." She said sadly.

"I know. Brom and I were deeply in love, but we were never able to relax and spend some time together for long. And then I faked my death to escape Morzan and he died." Selena answered.

"As it was with me and Evandar. He was always going around, bringing peace to these lands. Finally there was a time where we had some peace and quiet, and we had Arya. Unfortunately the fall took him away from me. I never recovered from that, and I became a cold, hard woman. Only now has my heart begun to heal with the sight of Eragon and Arya. I was happy to see Arya be in love after I exiled her and Faolin died." The queen said happily.

The two of them turned around and saw two large dragons, the blue one being bigger than the green one, land at the dragon roost. Selena was happy to see the sight of Eragon and Arya. She saw Eragon get off Saphira, walk over to Arya and help her out. The sun was now very high in the sky.

"We should make sure the two of them have a chance to do something we could not. As parents we need to see them succeed. I have not been a good parent to Eragon. Hopefully fate gives me the opportunity to rectify that."Selena said.

"The same holds true for me and Arya." The queen answered as the riders began to enter the tree house


	78. Chapter 78: The Final Hours

**The Final Hours**

Eragon and Arya were beginning to enter the tree house. Eragon was holding Arya as they walked, warming her. Her cold was getting worse. Her fever had gotten a little higher, and she was feeling dizzy. Eragon steadied her as they walked.

"I shouldn't have flown in the cold." She said lazily.

"Nonsense. You needed to after what we saw." Eragon answered.

The two of them entered the main room of the house. Eragon picked Arya up, put her in the bed that was once Vrael's, and covered her with the blanket so she could rest if she wanted to. He then sat at the foot of the bed. Eragon looked up and noticed the queen and Selena walking towards them, smiles on their faces. Eragon had a perplexed look on his face.

"What?" Eragon asked them.

"Nothing. Its just that you and Arya remind us of how we were when Brom and Evandar were still around." Selena answered. A smile found itself on Eragon's face. He then frowned and remembered that the Menoa Tree said that Galbatorix would be returning tomorrow.

"What do you wish to do before he comes?" Selena asked cautiously. Eragon motioned to the bedridden Arya as she coughed.

"This could be the last time all of us have together. I just wish to relax in this tree house as best we can." Eragon answered as he put his hand on Arya's head. She was not sleeping, but here eyes were closed as she was listening. Her head was searing hot.

"Though what will we do with Arya? I do not think she is going to be well enough to fight effectively." She coughed again to emphasize the point.

"Let us not think about that. We should be happy with the time we have left and not think about what will occur tomorrow." The queen answered.

"I...agree." Arya answered weakly. Her eyes were still closed.

"Eragon, do you know if there are any tea leaves in here?" The queen asked.

"You should know, you are our host since this is your home."Selena teased her son.

Eragon pondered for a moment. "When I lived here people would give me food. I never checked to see if there was a stock of tea leaves or something in here." _Now that I think about it, I never looked around to see if Vrael or Link left anything here. I'll look around later if I survive tomorrow. _"Let me check."

Eragon went into the kitchen. The elves had been stocking his home apparantly when he was gone. He found a canteen of faelnirv and tea leaves. He saw a note by the faelnirv which said, _these are from Oromis, it took us a time, but he told us to leave these in the treehouse. _The date stated that the faelnirv had arrived the day before Galbatorix. Eragon knew that Oromis' faelnirv had been modified to help replenish energy.

Eragon returned with some tea leaves and faelnirv. The queen then left to make some tea. Eragon went to Arya and said, "Here, drink this. It's faelnirv, but Oromis modified it." He put the canteen to her lips and she took a sip. She opened her eyes, and sat up a little in the bed.

"Thank you." She made a little cough. The queen returned with some tea after a few moments and handed some to everyone. The group was quiet for a few moments. Eragon was thinking about the last time he and Arya were in Ellesmera. He remembered the rejection, but understood now why she did it. It was irrelevant anyways since they were together now, but he was curious.

"Arya, how are me and you able to be together when you said in the ancient language we could never be at the Agaeti Blohdren?" Eragon asked.

"Simple, I told a half truth. I said that thinking so long as you remained as childish as you were then that could never be. Your were not the child you were there when I saw you at the Burning Plains afterwards." Arya answered quietly.

The group just stood in silence for a few moments. No matter how hard they tried, they could not forget that Galbatorix was going to be in Ellesmera tomorrow. Even the dragons were shifting with unease. They had removed the enchantments of concealment on everyone except the dragons. All they heard was the occasional sip of tea, rumbling by a dragon, or a cough or sneeze by Arya.

Selena then began to speak. "Eragon, you never spoke to me much about your childhood."

"There is nothing much to talk about mother, all I did was be a farmhand for Garrow and hunt in the spine," Eragon answered quietly.

"What did you think about your mother?" Selena was curious.

"Every now and then I had a dream that my mother was a powerful person, and one of the ladies of Galbatorix's courts, and that she left me for a powerful, rich man," Eragon answered.

"That is not far from who I really was at the time before you were born," Selena answered. The silence in the room then reasserted itself.

The queen then said, "We should not be so gloomy before what shall transpire tomorrow." Arya had a coughing spasm. Eragon rushed to Arya to make sure she was ok. He wondered if there was something he could do. He put his hand on her throat and said, "Waise heill." The coughing ceased.

"Better?" Eragon asked.

"Better," Arya answered with a stronger, clearer voice. Eragon realized he could ease some of her symptoms, but not the virus itself.

Eragon turned around and noticed the mothers smiling again. Selena then looked at Eragon and said, "Eragon, when are we going to expect grandkids?" The queen laughed at the question. Eragon and Arya looked at each other with shock. Eragon then answered carefully,

"After the war I think. We need to put us on hold so long as this war goes on." Eragon answered.

The queen then spoke. "Eragon, do not make the same mistake that Evandar and I did. We loved each other, but we put or plans as a couple on hold so he could do his duties as a king. When we finally had some time to settle down, he died. You and Arya live in the present and soak everything in whether their is a war going on or not. I am not saying you should have children, but you and Arya should not hold anything off until something happens, because the next moment you or Arya may be gone." Eragon soaked in what the queen had said. She knew what the queen had said was right.

Night was beginning to return to Alagaesia. They set up makeshift cots for Islanzadi and Selena to sleep on. Eragon in turn sat by Arya. Her cold had made her restless and unable to sleep. Eragon just looked on at her, doing his best to make her comfortable. He was about to put her to sleep using magic when she finally began to drift into sleep. Eragon then started to fall asleep as well.

_Eragon was looking on at the dark king. He was alone, the queen and Selena dead on each side of him. Brisingr was drawn. He was panting from fighting for what seemed like hours._

_"Tell me, where is that beautiful wench of yours? Perhaps I will make her my slave!"_

_"She will never serve you, and she is in a safe place." Arya had stayed in the tree house as she was too ill to fight. Saphira and Jadeir were hiding still at the treehouse._

_"You are about to die Eragon. Nothing will stop that." Galbatorix spat._

_"Brisingr is going to be a king slayer today." Eragon charged, flaming sword in hand. The two fought for hours. Eragon was putting up a much better fight than he had the last time they had fought. His love of Arya had made him stronger. After much fighting, the dark king kicked Eragon with alot of strength. He flew across Tialdari Hall and smashed against the wall. His chest was caved in and he was hacking up blood. Galbatorix was running to him to try and heal him so he could make Saphira his servant. Eragon could not allow that. He knew what he had to do, and it was against every moral fiber in his body, but he needed to sacrifice himself for the good of Alagaesia. He pulled out his hunting knife and said, "Goodbye Arya," And plunged his knife into his chest._

...

Eragon jumped out of his bed as Arya screamed. The mothers woke up. The four of them had the same dream. Eragon shook it off and was about to put Arya to sleep again when she shook her head. She touched his mind.

_Eragon_

Arya?

_Please... do not fight tomorrow._

_You know I have too. It is my duty, and you are too sick to fight, I-_

_Eragon. Remember what my mother said. We do not need to put these things before us. I am not ready for my time with you to end tomorrow._

A tear was in Arya's eye as she sniffled.

_Arya, I am not going to die tomorrow, and neither are you. But I need to fight him tomorrow so Alagaesia can have a future._

_How do you think you can defeat him? Your power is insufficient Eragon. I can't lose you. The dream..._

Eragon paused for a moment. He was not sure what to say. He then heard Selena say something. Somehow she had heard what the two of them were thinking. Perhaps Arya did not have her defenses up since she was sick. The queen must have heard too because she was sitting up.

"Arya, do not worry. He will not die tomorrow. As his parent I will not allow it. I have failed as his parent. My job should be to protect him at all costs. I shall do that tomorrow."

"As shall I." The queen said.

"Thank you." Arya said quietly. Eragon felt in Arya that she was not convinced. Selena said to Eragon, "My son, you should rest, you need to be at full strength tomorrow."

Eragon went to the couch so that Arya could have the whole bed. He then began to go into his waking dreams. However, as he did, his final thought was _How will they assure my survival, and what did my mother mean by all costs?_


	79. Chapter 79: A Mothers Love

**A Mother's Love**

_Eragon, Galbatorix and Shruikan are almost here, they will be in Ellesmera in 2 hours._ Eragon heard Saphira think. He got off the couch and looked to the dragon roost. Saphira was sitting there, peering into the darkness. Eragon went to the roost. He looked around him. It was still dark outside. The smoke was all around Ellesmera, blocking out the sun which had not risen yet. The trees were burning all around him, like twigs on a fire. The streets were still on fire. There were still elves sprawled out all over the city, and more animals were littering the ground with their carcasses ever since the Menoa Tree fell. Several soldiers as well were on the ground, bleeding to their deaths. Eragon went back into the main quarters from the dragon roost and said to everyone. "He's almost here. We have two hours."

Arya, Islanzadi, and Selena all got up. Islanzadi and Selena got up quickly. Arya, on the otherhand, took a long while to get up. Selena yawned. The two mothers went into the kitchen to make some tea and other things. Eragon took a sip of faelnirv and passed it around to help wake them. After a few moments, Selena and Islanzadi returned with the tea. Eragon drank it and immediately felt a surge of energy.

"What did you put in here?" Eragon asked.

"A few herbs here and there, remember, I was Angela the witch for a time." Selena answered. As the four of them drank their tea, they all had dark looks on their faces. They knew that the time of reckoning, or so they thought, had come. They thought that today was the day everything might possibly end, with Galbatorix, evil incarnate's death, or the death of the symbol of hope, Eragon.

After a time, they began to arm themselves. The queen and Selena started to put on their armor. The queen's golden armor fit majestically over her body. It was a unique set of armor, as it was only one piece, and it protected her whole body. Selena was wearing black armor. It was simple human armor. Islanzadi then equipped her Tamerlain looking sword onto her royal belt. Eragon noticed the pommel of her sword was emerald, like Arya's eyes. Selena did not fight with the weapon the dwarven priests use. Rather, she opted to use a long sword. It looked very similar to the sword Arya used before she had Hjarta.

Eragon then began to arm himself for battle. He started donned his sapphire armor with golden carvings. The armor did not need to be maintained and shined in the darkness. The dragon head carving which was on the chestplate seemed to glow. Eragon then went to get his Shadeslayer shield. He put on his helmet, and put Brisingr on the belt of Beloth The Wise. Selena and Islanzadi began to walk to the exit of the tree house. Eragon was about to follow when he turned around and saw Arya trying to arm herself. She was starting to put on the jade armor that was given to her but her illness was making her struggle. She was about to put on her greaves when Eragon took it from her and said, "No Arya, stay here. Your too sick to fight."

"Eragon, I can't do that." She said pleadingly. "The situation is as bad as it is. Galbatorix was able to defeat the Menoa Tree Eragon!" She coughed. "How do you think you can beat him?"

"Arya, you will only be in the way as sick as you are. In your state any elf could defeat you. I am sorry Arya, please stay here." Arya slowly and dizzily walked over to Eragon and hugged him. Eragon could feel her searing head.

"Eragon please. You can't die. Not now. Please, stay here or let me go with you. Or fly away to fight another day." She was crying now. A tear was in Eragon's eye. _This may be the last time I see her. _He thought. He took the armor off of Arya, and put her back in the bed. "I am sorry Arya, I can't let you." He then said in the ancient language. "For you, I won't die. I promise I will come back to you. Now rest, if something happens," Eragon began to choke up, "You will be our only hope. Watch over Saphira for me please."

Eragon began to walk to the exit amidst a crying Arya. All of a sudden, as he got close to the exit, where the mothers were standing, a barrier prevented him from leaving. He was about to use magic when all of a sudden he fell down. He was paralyzed. He looked at Arya and saw that she was paralyzed as well. The two of them could still move their arms and heads, but from the waist down they could not move. Eragon looked at Selena and Islanzadi, who where beyond the barrier. He saw tears falling from their eyes. Eragon tried to reach for Brisingr but he could not reach it as it had fallen off his belt when he fell down. He then tried to use magic and realized he could only do simple spells. Eragon looked at the dragons. He saw that the barrier had rebuffed them as well. He looked at his mother. He realized who had done it.

"Mother! What did you do to mine and Arya's tea? And why did the two of you erect a barrier?!" A tear was in Eragon's eye.

Selena had a sad look on her face as she and the queen touched his and Arya's minds._Eragon, I spiked yours and Arya's tea with an herb that gives off a delayed reaction. At first you have a surge of energy but then you are paralyzed from the waist down, and can only do the simplest magic. Islanzadi and I created a very powerful barrier to prevent you and Arya from leaving. Please do not try to break out of it Eragon._

_But, why?!_

Eragon nearly screamed at them.

_Because we must. _The queen began. _So that the king will not find you, he will only think me and Selena were here._

_Thats preposterous! He will kill you two, and then he will find me and Arya here paralyzed!_

_No, he won't. The Menoa Tree said that Galbatorix knew that someone was coming to try and save the elven lands, but that he did not know who. Also, this tree house has enchantments on it that we do not know of, nor can we detect. It is a powerful magic that only the lead dragon riders knew how to use. Galbatorix was somehow unable to destroy it. We therefore can assume this is the safest place for you and Arya to be until he leaves, and that he cannot find you and your dragons here._

_But he won't!_

_Yes, he will. The weakness of any tyrant is that they become overconfident. They think they have won, but they have Galbatorix defeats me and Selena, he will think no one else opposes him and will leave the elven lands thinking he is victorius. It then gives you and Arya a chance to become stronger._

_But neither of you can defeat him! This whole plan is based off the idea you two will die!Why?!_

Eragon was crying now. Tears were falling from Selena's eyes as she explained.

_Becase we are yours and Arya's parents. Eragon, the greatest dream of a parent is that their children can grow up, live their life, and exceed them in every facet of life. Eragon, Islanzadi and I, we are old now. Our husbands are dead, and our children are grown. Both of our only regrets is that we were not there for our children. Until now. Eragon, a mother's love for their child is so deep, that they must be ready to give their life to see their child succeed. That is what me and Islanzadi intend to do. Eragon, you and Arya have a chance to succeed. On top of that, we see the two of you together, and the pain in yours or Arya's eyes whenever one of you is afraid the other will die. Eragon, one way or another, you were more than likely going to die today. We could not let Arya become a widow so young. We must do this to give you two a chance to be together, a chance to grow old together, and chance to defeat Galbatorix. Eragon, I love you, and have always loved you as my son. You have grown to be a proud rider, and the man who will defeat Galbatorix, but it is not today my son. You are not ready yet. Islanzadi and I must give you that chance._

Islanzadi then looked at Arya, who was crying as well at what Selena had said. _My daughter, I was a bad mother to you. For 70 years I banished you from my sight. All in foolishness. This is my one chance to truly redeem myself as your mother. Arya, while I was queen, I should have been mother first and foremost. Arya, I love you as my daughter, but the time of yours and Eragon's demise is not yet, the two of you are destined to be the ones to slay Galbatorix. Selena and I are changing the fate we saw in your dreams._

Eragon looked at the two women. He screamed in his mind, _Please mother, no! Mother please! _Tears were streaming down Eragon's face, non stop, _I swore that I would not hide behind anyone's shadow any longer! I'm begging you! Don't do this!_

Arya started to touch her mother's mind as well, _Mother! Please! I love you! Don't go. I'll say anything. Mother, your all I have left from our family. Don't leave me alone!_

Tears started to fall from Selena's eyes. _I am sorry Eragon. I know we only began to be mother and son, but now it is time I joined Brom, and time Islanzadi joined Evandar. Eragon, just as Brom took that killing blow for you, so shall I take your fall today. I love you too much to see you join me in the void before it is your time. I will give my self willingly so that I can see you see a better day._

_Eragon, I want to see you grow up. I want to see you with a family. I want to see you live in a world of freedom. I want you to inherit a land in which you and Arya can roam about freely as your children laugh and cry in the land. But today, that is in danger. And the next best thing to seeing it, is to make sure it will happen. My life is nothing if my own son perishes when I could have stopped it._

Tears were slithering down the lithe queen Islanzadi's face as well, _My daughter, you are not alone. You have Eragon to look after you, and be alongside you now. He is your family now. So long as he is with you, and your jade dragon Jadeir is near, you shall never be alone Arya Drottningnu, my daughter. And I shall make sure of that today. You are never going to be alone anymore. I will not let your mate, or your dragons enter the void before you. Some may argue you becoming a rider has made Eragon less of an asset, but more of us know that is not true. And every elf knows how much he means to you. Arya, I would rather die than see you become what I made you become a second time, and this time you would not be able to be freed._

Arya, I would take a thousand searing blades in my heart, rather than see my daughter, completely in black, among the trees, a shroud over her beautiful face, tears falling, and hating being in the world of the living.

As she thought this, a third woman appeared by the two. It was Rhunon. She had her sword as well. She looked at Eragon, "Shadeslayer, today I too will give my life to protect you. I hope you and Arya can pass on the art of making rider swords, as both of you know how to now. I die in the hope the two of you can bring in a new age from the ashes Eragon, evil's bane, goodbye, Eragon-Kuthian, son of Kuthian Abr Wyrdfell.

Eragon did not even realize the word Rhunon had used as he was too distraught over the fact that Rhunon, Selena, and Islanzadi were all giving up their lives, making the ultimate sacrifice, and doing whatever it took to make sure Arya and Eragon could bring in a new age. Rhunon nodded to the other two women, and they set off for Tialdari Hall. Eragon craned his head to look at Arya, and then Saphira and Jadeir, who were upset at the barrier that was blocking them.

_Did any of you know they would do this?!_

_No. I am sorry Eragon._

_Arya, I am sorry as well._

Eragon stood their on the floor, helpless. Tears were falling from his eyes. After 30 minutes, he felt his mother and Islanzadi probe his and Arya's mind. _Will the two of you and your dragon's be with us to the end?_

_Yes we will mother._

_Then close your eyes._

_..._

_Eragon saw his mother, Rhunon, and Islanzadi all standing in the main chamber of Tialdari Hall. All three woman were showing what they thought in case the other died. Opposing them, was a man with a large, black sword, dressed completely in black armor. He stood tall, and his skin looked slightly burned. Outside they could hear a dragon roaring. The king then said,_

_"Tut tut, the only thing that came to save the elves was their queen, the Black Hand, and a swordsmith? Where are the riders?!"_

_"In a safe place," Spat the queen._

_"If by safe place you mean with the Varden, they will be dead soon enough when they reach Uru Baen." Galbatorix said._

_"They will not die when they reach their, my son will usher in a new age with your fall," Selena retorted._

_"We shall see." Galbatorix charged at the three women. His sword was swift and his strokes strong. The three woman surrounded him and would strike at the same time and he would block each of their blows. They fought for 15 minutes._

_"Pah!" Galbatorix yelled as he looked at the elf queen, "New age? Your daughter will become my slave, and not a conventional slave and that." He parried a blow from Selena, "And your son will be tortured for an eternity and his dragon forced to repopulate the dragon race!" He then turned around and stabbed Rhunon through the heart, "I was a better swordsmith than you, that is for never giving me the blessing of a rider sword." Rhunon fell to the floor, lifeless._

_Rhunon, no!_

_Eragon screamed in his mind. Arya had a similar reaction. In the memory Selena and Islanzadi continued to fight._

_The two women were fighting the dark king as best they could. With the death of Rhunon, they had been put on the were being pushed back more and more. Eventually, Galbatorix kicked Islanzadi into Selena and both of them fell to the ground on top of each other. Galbatorix raised his sword, and it plunged into both the hearts of the mothers, who were laying on top of each other. Eragon and Arya were screaming in their minds and outloud at the deaths of their mothers._

_Goodbye my son._

_Goodbye my daughter._

_..._

Blackness replaced the image. Eragon and Arya opened their eyes. Eragon did his best to crawl over to Arya. After a time, he got there, and he hugged her, doing his best to comfort her, but he was crying as well. The two of them had just lost their last parents. The two were in each others arms, and crying for hours. Eragon did his best to compose himself, and asked Saphira, who was still invisible to all but Arya and Eragon since they did not remove the enchantments on her, _Saphira, has the barrier been lifted? And do you see him?_

_The barrier is gone Eragon. I flew a little while ago to see where Shruikan was. He and Galbatorix were flying south back to Uru Baen._

_Thank you_. The crying then resumed. Eragon and Arya could not compose themselves to do anything because of the deaths of their mothers.

Eragon could not do anything to stop his crying. His eyes grew redder, his body less composed, and nothing could stop it. He felt Saphira touch his mind, but nothing she could do could stop it.

She was gone. His mother. Gone. Forever. He looked at Arya, and even in her frail state Eragon knew she was taking it harder than he. He knew she was thinking the exact same thoughts she was, except her sadness was much larger. He simply just held her closer to him, engulfing him in his arms. He tried to say something.

"Arya, I'm..." He could not finish his sentence as tears continued to fall. He moved his hands to her soft face, wiping the river of water from her eyes as it came down. Eventually, he gave up, and just placed her head into his chest, his tunic already damp from tears.

They then felt an alien conscious touch their minds.

_Glaedr?_

_Eragon, Arya, I offer you my condolensces._

_Thank you ebrithil._

_Eragon, life goes on, never forget that._

The dragon left their minds. They then heard the booming voice of an orator in the sky.

"I stand on the outskirts of the southern boundary of Du Weldenvarden!" Galbatorix yelled.

"I stand triumphant! The lands of the elves whom have opposed my righteous empire have been destroyed! The Menoa Tree has fallen! Their queen is dead! And the riders let their mothers to my fate! They are dead! I say to the Varden and elves! Resistance is futile! That little stunt pulled by Roran a few days ago?! That is all lies! It was the Varden who started this war! It was the Varden who caused me to do the things I did. And now look at the riders! They did not even fly to Ellesmera to save it. Where are they I wonder? They are cowards!

I am a god among men! No one can stop me! I return to Uru Baen! If anyone thinks they can stop me, then they can find me there." The voice ceased.

Eragon looked at Arya as best he could. They were still crying at the death's of their mothers. Eragon did his best to wipe away the tears. He wiped the tears off of Arya's face. The voice of the murderer of his and Arya's mother's had converted his sadness into a raging blue fire. "No, we cannot cry Arya. We cannot let him win. Our mother's died today so we could usher in a new age. We can rest for a time, but we cannot let him defeat us. We will win. And I promise you, the two of us will usher in a new age and avenge the fallen." Arya sniffled and looked at Eragon.

"And I shall be there with you to usher in that new age. We will not let our mothers' deaths be in vain."

"Come, let us bury them."

Eragon and Arya realized they could move their feet again. They stood up. Arya sneezed. They began to leave the tree house as best they could, Eragon was supporting the sick Arya. When they reached the bottom of the tree, they saw that all the soldiers had left. Du Weldenvarden was finally left to heal what was left. The damage had been done. Almost all of it had been burned, its cities on fire, many of its inhabitants dead, its wildlife and the mother of the forests gone, and now its queen dead. Eragon and Arya went to Tialdari Hall. The sun had now risen, but to Eragon it still seemed dark. Everything was still burning. Half of Tialdari Hall had been razed. They went to where they knew the bodies of their mothers were. They picked up Rhunon's, Selena's, and Islanzadi's bodies. They all seemed to have peaceful expressions on their faces.

Eragon and Arya brought their limp forms to near where the Menoa Tree once stood. They made a hole and buried them to the right of where the stump of the Menoa Tree was. They buried Rhunon in a seperate place. They would have put their mothers on otp of where the Menoa Tree once was if it were not for the Menoa Tree's request. They noticed two dragon's landing. They removed the enchantments concealing Saphira and Jadeir. Saphira and Jadeir then went up to the where the bodies had been buried. They put their snouts to the ground. A golden tree appeared above the tomb. It was in the shape of the Menoa Tree, but smaller. On the bottom there was an inscription.

_Here lies the Menoa Tree, Islanzadi, Queen of The Elves, and Selena, mother of Eragon Shadeslayer. 3 women who showed a true example of a mother's love._


	80. Chapter 80: Onr Iet Breoal

**Onr Iet Breoal**

Arya and Eragon were looking at the tomb which Saphira and Jadeir had just made for their parents, and the memorial for the Menoa Tree. Arya looked at the inscription at the bottom of the golden tree. _3 mothers who truly showed a mother's love, _she thought. The Menoa Tree had given her life to protect the trees. And Selena and Islanzadi had given themselves up to help usher in the new age with Eragon and Arya. The memorial seemed to be peaceful amidst all the chaos surrounding them in Ellesmera. The dragon's magic had cleared the area of all the carnage and destruction. Some animals were roaming around the peaceful grove. However, there appeared to be a line between the peace and the chaos. Once one would pass the grove of where the memorial tree was, the chaos reasserted itself.

It had not dawned yet upon Eragon and Arya, that the two of them had become the leaders of one of most powerful race of Alagaesia save for the dragons. Arya coughed for a moment. The two of them had been thrust into a position that they did not want. It amused Eragon that the elves would not object to the king and queen being riders. Arya however, knew better. She had learned in her studies in Tialdari Hall that Vrael nearly became king over her father, and if it were not for Evandar's royal bloodline, Vrael would have, as that was the only thing that gave Evandar an edge for the kingship in a hot debate.

And now the leadership had passed again. They were first dragon riders after the fall, and the first leaders of the elves since the fall. The old Du Weldenvarden had been utterly destroyed. Eragon and Arya would have to bring in a new age of Du Weldenvarden. Arya knew that she and Eragon would be crowned the moment they rejoined the elves approaching Uru Baen, but she did not want it. She knew that she would only be queen until her first born was 50, but she still did not want it, and she knew Eragon did not want it. But as the first of the new riders, it was there duty to create a new age. An age of prosperity for all of Alagaesia, an age of peace for Alagaeisa, an age where all the races of Alagaesia would be able to live amongst each other in peace.

Arya saw Eragon walk as close to the tree as he could. She saw him put his hand on the tree. He then began to speak.

"Menoa Tree. I failed you. I came as fast as I could, but it was not fast enough to save you. Do not worry, as the lead rider I will look after your children now. I will create a new era where your seed can live in peace. I swear to you on every tree in Alagaesia that I will love Arya past death.

Queen Islanzadi, when I first met you, I thought you were a cold, hard ruler who ruled with an iron fist." Arya was a little shocked at what Eragon said. "But, when I began to grow close to Arya, I realized that you had been in a situation much like her, where you had lost a loved one, and there was a time where you were a happy person. I hope you are smiling now in the void with Arya's father. I thank you for the sacrifice you made for your daughter and I. I will make her happy for as long as we live." Arya smiled. She then saw a tear fall from Eragon's eye.

Eragon then continued. "Mother, I did not know you as a mother for very long. For most of my life I knew you as Angela the witch, and whenever I would ask a question you would answer in a riddle to hide who you were. And then a few weeks ago, when I was officially welcomed into the royal family of the elves, I finally found out who you were. Those few weeks I knew you as my mother were a happy time of my life. I am glad you made it possible for me to live with my mother as my mother. I will not let your death, the example of a mother's love, be in vain." Eragon started to choke up. "I hope you are happy with Brom in the void." He then walked away. Arya saw Eragon nod at her. She shuffled over to the tree slowly as Eragon steadied her. Her illness was still getting worse, and she did not know when she would start getting better. She had been sick for three days now. She put her hand on the golden statue of a tree and began to speak.

"Menoa Tree, so many times I went to you in my youth, awed by your strength and beauty. Your story was one of my favorite stories of elven lore, though it was one of the saddest as well. I promise to protect my children as you so selflessly protected yours. May your soul finally be at peace Linnea. I hope you finally found love in the void.

Selena, I did not know you until a few weeks ago when you revealed yourself at mine and my love's celebration. I grew to like you as my second mother, and I thank you for letting me be a daughter in your eyes. I will watch over Eragon, and love him forever. I hope that Brom and you are looking at us with a smile. I thank you for giving Eragon and I the chance to be together." Arya saw Eragon smile as she looked at her. She then began to choke up as she continued.

"Mother…when I was younger. You were so happy to see me, and I would always be the sunshine of your day, and then, the war brutally took father away from us. And then we had our troubles, and you exiled me. And for 70 years I was kept from your sight. And then I returned to you with my future mate, and you found it in your heart to reconcile with me after you found out about my torture.

And then Oromis died, and as my mother, you did your best to comfort me. As my mother, you spoke with me on the matter of love. And as my mother, you gave your life for me to redeem what you thought was being a bad mother in exiling me. Mother, I do not think I ever had the chance to say that…." Arya then began to break down. She was unable to finish her sentence. She felt her legs growing weaker than they were at the moment and Eragon caught her. She heard a person say, "Easy there." Arya felt Eragon pick her up, and carry her back to the tree house. She was feeling drowsier than ever and eventually things became black.

Eragon looked at Arya on Vraels bed. Her fever was soaring, and she was not getting any better. He did not know what to do. He knew that if things did not improve soon then Arya would be in serious trouble. He contacted Saphira, Jadeir, and Glaedr.

_Little One?_

_Ebrithil?_

_Eragon? What is it that you need help with._

_Master, Jadeir, Saphira, Arya's illness is still getting worse. I do not know what is wrong with her. Is she losing the will to live? I have never seen a cold be this bad._

_Eragon, I do not know. However, go to the Crags of Tel'naer. Oromis had a few tonics that might help you. Jadeir, I think her mind is clouded, you should speak with her. You should speak with her too Eragon as you two are mates. I think the both of you should speak to her together._

_Yes Ebrithil,_

Jadeir and Eragon answered. The two people who loved Arya then began to contact her, one through a rider bond, and one through the mind.

Arya's mind was all a big blur to everyone, even her. All there was a big fog, and beneath that fog, where dark memories of the queen's and Faolin's was remembering seeing Faolin hit and arrows going through his chest, and the queen being stabbed through the heart in her dazed and sleeping state. The only thing rolling through her mind was, _I do not think I ever forgave my mother. I may have implied it, but I never openly said I forgave her for my exile. What was left of my family is now gone. _Her mind was in too much of a clouded state to remember she was a rider and Eragon her mate. All she could see in her mind was her mother, and former mate dying again and again. She did not want to live after seeing the last person she was close with die. She had nothing left. Arya then felt her mind becoming clearer and two consciousses washing away the clouds. It was Eragon and Jadeir.

_You really ought to remember we're mates Arya, and I lost as much as you today. Arya, all I have left is you, Saphira, Roran, and Katrina. Onr iet breoal Arya Svit-Kona. Your my family. I am here for you. All is not lost._  
_  
Little one, you will always have me, and what are you doing thinking you want to die? Do you know how upset that would make me and Eragon? I would go crazy and go on a rampage, Saphira would be upset, and Eragon would go insane._

_Jadeir is right Arya, you still have the three people closest to you in your life. You are not alone as you were when Faolin died Arya, we are here. Now open your eyes, and clear your mind of those evil thoughts. It ill becomes you._

Arya began to stir, they were right. And she knew it. Her mind was playing tricks on her. She still had Jadeir and Eragon. How could she have forgotten that? She opened her eyes and saw Jadeir craning his head in as far as it could go, and Eragon hovering over her. Eragon let out a sight of relief.

"Arya, you gave us a scare. Your fever broke. Your going to be fine soon. Arya, your not alone, and if you had died our parent's deaths would have been in vain, we cannot allow that." Arya felt Eragon's hand hold on to hers. She gave off a wry smile.

"I know. It was foolish of me. I'm sorry. I'm going to be fine." She said quietly.

"I hope so," Eragon answered back.

The two of them were tired and although the sun was still in the sky, Arya returned to her sleep as Eragon sat over her.


	81. Chapter 81: The Time We Have Left

**The Time We Have Left**

Roran was looking around the Varden camp. He looked at the sun. The light seemed to be blocked by the dark clouds around it. Just the day before he had heard Galbatorix counter his speech and the news was not good at all, especially for the elves. All the elves were either raring to go at Uru Baen, or still in mourning over the fact that they had lost the Menoa Tree, Du Weldenvarden, and their queen all in a matter of a few days. The depression of the elves was seeping through to the Varden camps, who had never seen the elves so emotional before. An elven messenger found Roran.

"Lord Dathedr wishes for you to have an audience with you Stronghammer." Roran was shocked that an elven lord wanted an audience with him rather than vice versa.

"Curious, why does he wish to come to me and not me to him?" Roran asked.

"He said it is of importance and nothing else."

"Very well, where is he?" Roran asked.

"He should be approaching your tent now." Roran thanked the messenger and left.

Roran went into his commander's tent. It was not as elegant as the tent which the elves had supplied him with at Arya's and Eragon's celebration, but was a little more elegant then that of the regular Varden. In it where Roran's cot, a few chairs, a table, a few cabinets, and a mirror. A few minutes, Dathedr entered and he and Roran exchanged the greetings.

"Lord Dathedr, why did you wish to see me here?" Roran asked.

"Because, I need to speak with Arya and your cousin without being among the elves. It is of the utmost importance after what happened and what Galbatorix said. We need to know where they are, though we probably know. They have been missing for a time now, and we do not know if they suffered the same fate as the queen. It might give everyone a quick boost if we found out they were alive." Dathedr answered.

"How do you expect to find them? The forests of your homeland prevent any from finding them," Roran inquired.

"If Galbatorix truly did destroy our homeland, then the wards must have been destroyed as well. That is where I suspect your cousin and Arya are. On top of that, they are the leaders of the elves now." Roran was amused by that statement.

"Eragon is-"

"Not exactly. There was an agreement that starting with Arya and Eragon that they would only command in times of war, and be the arbiter in possible arguments. The elves will be able to run themselves, and they will step down after their first child is 50 years of age, now let us see if we can find your cousin. Draumr kopa."

The two of them were looking on eagerly at the mirror to see if they would find anything. After a few moment, they saw Eragon sitting at the foot of a bed, in a house which seemed to have survived the carnage. Arya in turn was resting. Eragon noticed and approached the mirror. He did not seem to be surprised that they had been found. Dathedr bowed.

"Your highness, what is wrong with Arya?"

"First off all, I ask you do not address myself Arya or myself by that. Second, Arya is fine, she is having a nasty cold that only now started to improve." Eragon answered quickly.

"Fine then, Eragon, what in the blazes happened in Du Weldenvarden?! And to make sure, is she-?" Dathedr began to ask referring to Islanzadi.

"Yes, she is, along with the Menoa Tree. Almost all of Du Weldenvarden has been burned to the ground. I think only a quarter of the trees are still alive, and the majority of the homes have been burned. Of the 6,000 elves that were still here, I think at least 1,000 are dead, and many more are missing. The only things in Ellesmera that are still here are half of Tialdari Hall, and my tree house, and a few houses." Eragon said sadly.

"What of the crags?"

"Galbatorix did not find it, they are stil intact."

"Shadeslayer, when do you and Arya expect to rejoin us." Eragon then thought for a moment and gave an answer Dathedr and Roran did not expect to hear.

"We will not return until the siege of Uru Baen is upon us." He said firmly. Surprise attacked the faces of Dathedr and Roran.

"What! Eragon! We need you over here!" Roran was wondering how many times he was going to say that.

"No, you don't actually. Galbatorix said that he is not coming out anymore until we reach Uru Baen. And, there is no army that is going to ambush you." Roran was angry at his cousins logic but knew he was right.

"And what, do you wish to accomplish Shurtugal?" Dathedr asked.

"One, I have an opporunity to become stronger, but I am not sure how to yet. Second, I wish to spend some time alone with Arya."

"Eragon! This is not the time to have a honeymoon!" Roran roared.

"Roran, mine and Arya's mother died defending us." The words stung Roran and Dathedr. Roran did not know Eragon's mother fell as well since Galbatorix did not mention her. "And so did Rhunon." Dathedr was surprised even more. "They told us these two things before they died. You love and spend as much time with your loved ones as you can because in this war, the next moment one of you may be dead. And second, before they died," Eragon was on the brink of crying, "One of the things they said was that they wanted to give us a chance for me and Arya to actually survive as a couple. Roran, you know about the bad luck our family has with couples. Arya's father died young, I never knew my parents, and Garrow's wife died young as well." Eragon was almost crying now.

"I'm sorry Eragon." Roran said in an undertone. "Take all the time the two of you need."

"Thank you. And I need a favor. Could you find a way to get Nasuada in here?" Roran thought for a moment.

"We'll bring the mirror to her. Wait a moment." Lord Dathedr and Roran brought the mirror into Nasuada's tent and showed the medics in her tent away. Nasuada was rehabbing now, and was working on walking as she had not done it in awhile. She sat down, and saw Eragon in the mirror which Roran and the elven lord had brought in. Nasuada looked at Roran. He shurgged, "He just told me he needs to speak with you." Roran and the elf stood near as Eragon spoke.

"Nasuada, I need a favor of you." Eragon began.

"What is it?" Nasuada asked wearily, the rehabbing was intense for her.

"I need you to release me from my vows of fealty to you. My reasoning is two fold. First, in a sense, Arya and I have become the leaders of the elves now. I cannot be subordinate to you any longer or it would make it look like the elves were subordinate to humans. Second, I cannot do what is for the good of Alagaesia so long as this vow is in place since I could be ordered somewhere I do not need to be at any moment." Shock filled the room. All eyes were on Nasuada. After a moment she said,

"Very well, I Nasuada, leader of the Varden, release Eragon Bromson, the rider of the dragon Saphira, from my service." Everyone was amused she did not put up a fight. They heard Arya cough in the mirror.

"I must tend to her, may the stars watch over you." Dathedr cut off the spell. Roran looked at Nasuada and gave her a questioning look.

"I intended to release him from it earlier after I spoke with you on the march to Dras Leona." She explained. Roran and Dathedr returned to Roran's tent.

Lord Dathedr then said, "I take my leave Stronghammer, I will take Eragon's words and do my best to rally the elves with them." He left.

Roran was contemplating on what he wanted to do. He was thinking of what Eragon said, to spend as much time with your loved one as you can since they could be taken at any moment. He thought about something, and hoped Katrina would consent. He summoned a magician to scry Aberon. After a moment, his copper haired wife appeared. Her belly had grown big from the pregnancy.

"My love, what can I do for you today?" Katrina asked cheerfully.

"I missed you." He said quietly.

"And I you." She answered sweetly.

"Katrina, Orrin is emptying his Surda of all the cavalry they have. In two days 1,000 of his finest depart. I wish for you to accompany them in a wagon so we can be together." He asked hopefully.

"Roran, I can't do that. Our baby,"

"Katrina, did you here that voice in the sky?" She nodded."What Galbatorix did not say was that Eragon's mother died as well, and they probably never told you, but Arya's mother died as well." Shock filled Katrina's face. "Katrina, I spoke with Eragon earlier, he told me one of the things they said was that you should spend as much time with your loved ones as you can, especially in war, because the next moment they can be taken away. Think Katrina, none in our family have exactly had long relationships."

Katrina was thinking for a long time. Roran then said, "Please Katrina, will you join me?"

Roran saw a tear fall from her eye at the mention of the deaths of the parents. She took a deep breath, and nodded. "For you I will."

"Thank You,"

A few commanders then entered Roran's tent as they began the daily routine of Roran's command.


	82. Chapter 82: Redemption

**Redemption**

Eragon had just spoken to his cousin and Lord Dathedr. He had heard Arya coughing. He walked to his mate's side. He was relieved that her fever had broken but she could still relapse. He intended to make a quick visit to the Crags of Tel'naer. Before he could though, he wanted to eat. He and Arya had not eaten anything solid since the day before, when their parents were still living. A tear fell down his eye as he thought of his parents. He then looked at Arya who was sitting up. She was looking better, though she still was very ill.

"How are you Arya?" She continued coughing as he put his hand on her throat. "Waise Heill." The coughing ceased.

"Better." She said quietly. Her voice was still weak. Like a little sparrow among doves. Eragon put a hand on her forehead. Her fever had fallen but it was still abnormally high for a fever. Her healing had not progressed much. He expected as much, but it was still less than he had expected.

"Aye, but your still in no condition to do much let alone fly." Eragon answered. "You need something solid in your stomach." Eragon was not sure where he would find food. On top of that he did not want to leave Arya alone, nor leave for the Crags so long as she was in that state. She was too sick to fly with him. He was not sure of what he should do, even though he had intended to go to Oromis' hut.

"Arya, I need to find some food us some food. However, I do not know where I can find any in the carnage of this land." Eragon said sadly. They heard a knock on the door. Eragon walked to it and opened it. He was 7 elves who all looked battered and bruised. Their elven tunics were all tattered. They were all bearing some kind of food. Berries, bread, cheese, fruits, soups. Eragon was shocked at all of them coming with food. He had, afterall, had gained a bad reputation among some of the elves after his assault on the Menoa Tree to get the bright steel. The only elves who had supported him were the queen and Arya, and a handful of others along with his bodyguards. The majority of the others had looked upon him with disdain. He did not know why they were bringing gifts.

The 7 elves began to bow and say, "Your highness," as they saw Eragon and Arya. But Eragon would stop them and say, "Rise, and don't bow, and please do not call us highness. Shadeslayer, Shurtugal, or our names would sufifce, but nothing along the lines of higness or any other word of royalty," He answered firmly.

The elves then stood up. One of them said, "Shadeslayers, we bring you these gifts. It is not much after the destruction of Ellesmera, but we hope it will suffice."

Eragon looked on in confusement. "Why is it that the seven of you show me kindness? I made many elves angry after Saphira attacked the Menoa Tree."

The elf then looked on and began to speak. "Amongst the destruction, several of us, whom were defending our homes, were near the Menoa Tree. We saw an unseen force attempt twice to heal the Menoa Tree, but we could sense nothing. And then we saw the tree split into two.

This morning, we heard Galbatorix in the sky, announcing the death of the queen and Rhunon. All of us were weeping at their deaths. After Galbatorix left, we returned to tending to the destruction, which was near the Menoa Tree. And then we saw you and saw the both of you burrying the bodies of the queen, and a human who turned out to be your mother. After they were buried, we heard two large thumps on the ground. You said something, and two large dragons appeared. They touched their snouts to the fresh graves, and we saw the golden statue of the Menoa Tree.

Shortly after, the two of you said a few words, and we saw Arya fall, and the two of you leave. After the two of you left, many of the survivors looked at the tomb you made. We saw that you lost your mother. We then realized it was probably you who attempted to heal the Menoa Tree.

Many of us knew that as the lead rider, you and Arya were probably here in what use to be Vrael's tree house. We came to bring gifts as condolensces for your losses, and for what you did for the Menoa Tree. We are at your service, as are the many other elves that are coming soon." The elf finished speaking.

Eragon thought for a moment. He was pleased that he had redeemed himself to the elves. He was also pleased that they had brought food. It solved one of his problems. And now he needed to solve another. "There is something you can do for me still. Leave your gifts at the door." The elves began to do so. Eragon then looked at the elf who had spoke. "You, what is your name?"

"Novus."

"Novus, I ask for some of you to go to Oromis' hut, do you know where it is?" They nodded."Good. go to his hut, and bring me any tonics that you find." The seven elves came in to leave their gifts of food, and then left.

As the seven of them left, several more came in. They would walk up to Eragon and say, "Our condolensces Shadeslayer." And would leave their gifts. The majority of it was food. Some of it was bottles of wine or faelnirv. Eragon constantly would have to remind the elves pouring in to not call him or Arya anything of royalty.

The elves kept pouring in for 30 minutes. Eragon and Arya now had enough food to last them a month or two. Finally, the last elf gave a bowl of blue berries, and left. Eragon then turned to Arya, who was sitting on the bed. Eragon then moved the table near the bed, along with a chair. He brought a bowl of blueberries and grabbed a flask of normal faelnirv. The two of them then ate for the first time in a while. The sweet and sour taste of blueberries was refreshing in Eragon's mouth, and soothing to the void in his stomach. Eragon looked at Arya and smiled. The food seemed to be replenishing her strength. She smiled.

"They accept you now." She said quietly.

"Yes, they do, and it wil make things alot easier for us now," He answered quietly.

The two of them were silent then. Their minds were still dwelling upon the fallen. A few hours later, Novus and the other 6 elves returned, each bearing a flask in hand. Novus also bore something else. He handed it to Eragon. The elves then left.

Eragon then handed Arya the tonic and said, "Here, drink this. Glaedr said that the tonics have healing properties. She was about to drink it and said, "This smells. Are you sure this is still okay?"

_It is meant to smell bad. It will not cure her cold, though it will help her immune system fight the virus. _They heard Glaedr say.

Eragon heard Arya take a deep breath, and drink the tonic. Afterwards, she gagged, and stood up. She seemed to be looking much better. She pointed at what Eragon held. Eragon looked at it. "It is a will Arya."

"Read it."

Eragon then began to unclasp the scroll. He sat down by Arya as he began to read it.


	83. Chapter 83: Going to the Crags

**Going to The Crags**

Eragon was starting to unclasp the elven scroll which was before him. Arya was peering over his shoulder and Saphira, Jadier, and Glaedr were near by. Glaedr's eldurnari was beginning to shine brightly in Saphira's saddlebag. Eragon knew that Glaedr probably knew something about the will. Eragon then opened the elegant peace of paper.

To his surprise, it did not say much. It only said the following.  
_  
Eragon Shadeslayer, my apprentince, if you are reading this, then mine and Glaedr's time has come. While this may look like a will, my will is actually waiting in the Crags still, as I wanted to give a more personal will. Go to the Crags when you have the chance. If any riders have appeared since I made this will, then bring them as well. If Glaedr is alive he shall tell you the rest of what you must do._

Eragon looked at Arya and shrugged. "Thats it," Arya sneezed. Her fever had dropped immensely ever since she had drank the tonic. Eragon then thought for a moment. He was not sure if he should go immediately or wait for a time. The sun had finally begun to set on the dark day. It was a day Eragon and Arya would want to put behind them. Glaedr then spoke.

_Eragon, you should rest. There is a lot to cover, and you and Arya, especially with her illness, are tired. In addition I think the two of you have gone through enough for one day. I suggest the two of you spend the rest of the day to your own leisure, and to relax. Do not do anything strenuos._

Of course Ebrithil.

Eragon then looked at Jadeir and Saphira.

_Do the two of you need any food?_

No little one. We do not wish to cause any more deaths after the destruction today.

I agree with Saphira ebrithil. We can go without food for another day.

Eragon put the sheet of paper away, and then looked at Arya. She was still in a simple brown dress. Eragon for one was still dressed in his elven armor from the morning. After all that had happened he had forgotten to get out of it and was working up a sweat in it. He noticed Arya's armor which was hastily thrown to the floor when Eragon had taken it off of her. He picked it up and put it neatly by her pack. Eragon then removed his armor being tired, let it clang to the ground near his pack. He put his shield down, and took Brisingr off his hip and put it beside Hjarta on the table. He looked at Arya. "There is only one bathroom here Arya. Do you wish to sprucen up first or shall I?"

"I will go." Arya slowly got up, and walked into the bathing room and closed the door. As she did so, Eragon started to replay the events of the day. He immediately stopped as the tears almost resumed, as it had been that morning Islanzadi, Selena, and Rhunon had fallen. He felt a comforting conscious go in his head.

_Little one, I am here for you._

Thank you.

Eragon then started to twittle his thumbs around. He went back to the bowl of blueberries, and rolled it from his finger to the palm of his hand and ate it. He looked out the treehouse and quickly turned away as most of Du Weldenvarden was still smoldering away into ashes. Eragon had been waiting for quite awhile. _Yeesh, Arya's taking forever, I would have been done in half the time. _He then realized his defenses to his mind were down as he felt Arya slam into his mind.

_Have some decency and patience Eragon, I am a woman you know. We must be clean smelling unlike men. _Eragon remembered Saphira saying something similar when he returned from Helgrind.

After 10 more minutes, Arya finally returned from the shower. Her hair was stil damp from her bath and her skin was glistening in the candle light. She was wearing a black blouse. Eragon then picked up a jet black tunic and approached the shower. "Took you long enough." He murmured. He felt a fast moving hand smack him in his posterior. "Oww!" Arya laughed, and then coughed.

Eragon then began to take his bath. The warm water on his body was soothing to his skin after the aches and pains. He had not been hurt physically, but he still felt beat down after all the emotional trauma he and Arya had just went through. Once he was freshened up, he put on his black elven tunic and left. He went back to the main room and sat by Arya. She was just staring into space at that point in time. She looked at Eragon and smiled. Eragon smiled in return and put an arm over her head.

"Arya, while you were sleeping, Roran and Lord Dathedr contacted us." Eragon said. A little frown appeared on her face.

"And?"

"I told them that we won't be returning until the siege of Uru Baen begins. We have a month and a half at our leisure, maybe longer." He said with a grin. Arya smiled and kissed Eragon.

"Is that all?"

"Nasuada released me from my oath of fealty." Arya hugged him again.

"Now no one can prevent us from doing what we want." They heard two roars. "Except them." They laughed.

Slowly, the two of them lay down on the bed, and began to drift into their waking dreams. Eragon was contemplating what Oromis may have to say.

Eragon then felt Saphira enter his mind several hours later, _Little one, the sun has risen! Is Arya well enough to fly today?_

Eragon sat up and put a hand on Arya's forehead. Her temperature was near normal. As he did so, Arya's eyes fluttered open. "Morning." She smiled.[/size][/font]

"Arya, do you think you can fly today? We are going to the Crags."

"I can."

" are leaving soon. Right after breakfast." Eragon handed Arya a bowl of blackberries. The two of them ate quickly. Then they put their swords upon their hips, and went to the dragon roost. Amidst the destruction they saw two dragons flying about freely. They saw their riders.

_Morning little ones. _They roared happily. The two riders smiled as the two dragons landed, their jade and sapphire scales being enhanced by the rays of the sun. They mounted their dragons and flew to the Crags of Tel Naer.

When they arrived, Eragon was relieved to finally see some life within Ellesmera. Every part of the Crags remained untouched. The humming birds were still buzzing away with life, flapping their little wings. The grove by which Eragon studied and the pond were booming with life. The trees were still standing tall. The tall cliffs were right were Eragon had left them, hovering tall above Oromis' hut. And then there was Oromis' simple hut. Eragon's thoughts went back to what had happened the last time he was here, and how Oromis had declared he was going to Gil ead, and how Glaedr had given them his eldurnari.

Eragon dismounted Saphira, and picked up Glaedr from the saddlebag as Arya dismounted. Glaedr was glowing brightly. He then began to speak.

_Go into the hut hatchlings. I will explain everything in there._


	84. Chapter 84: Oromis' Will

**Oromis' Will**

Eragon and Arya began to approach Oromis' small, simple hut. A bird whizzed by them, chirping as if it were oblivious to the world. All of nature seemed to be at peace. The Crags seemed to be untouched by time, untouched by weather, and untouched by destruction.

The couple then entered the hut. As they entered, the two of them saw a very shiny, glowing sphere in the center. Eragon looked at Arya.

"Is that a spirit?" He asked.

"I don't think so," She replied. Glaedr then entered Eragon's mind.

_You shall see soon enough Eragon. I have been waiting to see this ever since he died. Put your hand over the sphere and say this spell._Eragon walked over to the sphere, and muttered the spell. As he did so, light began to fill the room quickly. Frightened, Eragon jumped back and hit a wall with a yelp. He heard Glaedr laughing across in their minds. _That was what I was hoping for. Now look into the light Eragon and Arya._

The two of them looked into the light, and were shocked at what they saw. It was an apparition of Oromis. He was in a ghostly pale white light, almost like a ghost. He was transluscent and could be seen through. He was also not solid, but just pure light. Eragon looked at Arya, curious if she knew what was going on. She shook her head but then concluded, "I believe Oromis created a spell that would trigger when you casted your spell. He then used a spell which would be an apparition of him speaking. It must not use much energy if he could use it."

The apparition Oromis then looked onward at the door, and not at Eragon or Arya. Eragon realized that the message was premeditated and this was not Oromis himself. Arya and Eragon moved to make eye contact with Oromis out of habit. The ghost Oromis then began to speak.

"Hello, Eragon, and any other riders that may have come with him. And if Arya is near you Eragon, then I congratulate the two of you." Remorse began to fill Eragon as he heard the calm, soothing voice of his master. Arya put a shoulder on him, as she was affected in the same matter. Glaedr began to shine at the voice of his partner. "If you are seeing this, then you know I have fallen in my attempt to defeat Galbatorix. I ask that none of you mourn me too long, since we died doing what we wanted most."

"A little late for that."Eragon murmured. Oromis continued.

"Eragon, I give you all of my possesions. From this hut you are standing in at the moment, to my rider sword, Naegling. You and Arya were the closest thing I had to family with the deaths of my son and my mate." A tear fell from Eragon's eye.

"Thank you master." He whispered quietly as the spell continued.

"Eragon, the one thing I wanted to do most, is to see the day that Galbatorix fell. Before you say anything such as I cannot do that anymore, let me tell you something along with any other rider you may have brought with you.

Eragon, every rider of the old order lives on in the new riders. In you seeing his fall we shall see him fall. Every rider who has fallen, shall live on in remembrance from the new order. Eragon the first, even if he may or may not be dead, lives on in the new order. Link, his son and his mate, the first riders to fall in the fall, live on in the new order. Vrael, the greatest leader of the old order, lives on in the new order. Evandar's grandfather, the first rider king and the greatest spell caster of the order at the time, lives on in the new order. Brom lives on in the new order and through your heritage. And I along with every other rider who fell live on through you. In the new order's slaying of that dark king.

I hope that in this time of darkness you have found some sort of happiness. If Arya is standing near you as I said earlier, than I congratulate the two of you on becoming mates, and being welcomed into the family of royalty Eragon." Eragon felt a swift kiss on his right cheek. The spell went on, "There are some things I must say to you know Eragon of the utmost importance.

if you are indeed viewing this message at the moment, than that means you must have had a big enough chunk of time on your hands to visit Ellesmera, and thus have some more time at your leisure. This is important for what is to come. Eragon, if the golden sun is near your side, then you shall know all that needs to be told. My time is short as I am about to have another seizure, and I can see you and Saphira flying towards the Crags. Eragon, always remember your gentle and incorruptable spirit. It is what will prevent the downfall of another order. As clean as Vrael was, several riders grew lazy in the time of prosperity, and that is partially why we fell. Remember, that a rider is not a weapon that a leader may swing around at his will, but a dragon of peace, which is controlled by no one. May you as the leader of the new order, and any riders within it, find prosperity. Goodbye, Eragon Bromson, my final apprentice."

The apparition then started to fade away. A few tears were in Eragon and Arya's eyes. Eragon then withdrew the golden sun from his side. It was glowing still.

_Master-_

I heard. You and Arya should sit down.

The two of them sat as Glaedr began to speak.

_We have alot of time on our hands, so when you intend to do this, can range from the two weeks before we leave for Uru Baen, the two weeks in between, or these two weeks._

Now then. Eragon, Arya, this pertains more to Eragon than to you, but if anything should happen to Eragon,

Eragon's hand found its way to Arya's and clasped it firmly. _Then Arya would be the new leader._

Oromis and I never knew the complete secret. Every rider was told what I am about to tell you, as they were told of it incase of a disaster like the fall. The majority of the information was entrusted into the lead riders, Eragon the first, Link, and Vrael. Here is what Oromis and I knew.

Before Eragon the First left, he had a dream, in a much similar fashion you did Eragon in your premonitions. He saw the fall. It troubled him, and this is why he trained Link to such great lengths. After he did so, he told Link as the new leader several secrets that only the lead rider knows. We never knew what these secrets were, nor where they are.

This is where Utgard comes in Eragon. Earlier I said that I would tell you later. This is the time. The thing Vrael was looking for in Utgard was probably something that was only known to the lead riders. I believe that was only one of the secrets, though it was probably the most important.

Before you leave for Utgard though, I suggest you look around your tree house, as it is the home of the lead rider. There may or may not be some secret compartment in that home consisting of these things I have told you. As I said, this should only take us two weeks or so, so you a month for you and Arya to do as you please. I suggest you enjoy this, because after Uru Baen, nothing is for certain.

The dragons awe inspiring conscious left their minds. Eragon looked at Arya.

"Arya, you never told me your great grandfather was a rider," She smiled.

"I do not think my own father knew himself." She answered.

"It appears I was not the only one with rider blood in their vains."

"Perhaps. Eragon I wish to stay here for a time, at least for the night." Eragon looked at Arya.

"Why?" Though Eragon thought he knew the answer.

"Because, it is so peaceful here. It is as if nothing bad ever happened. It is as if Galbatorix never came here. The Crags seem to be untouched by any force. This is the last thing we have of the old Du Weldenvarden. We are isolated from the destruction here, and I do not wish to see the destroyed Du Weldenvarden for a time. It is as if I can leave all my troubles behind when I come here." Arya finished. Eragon smiled,

"I agree." He grinned. "You know, this would make a great vacationing home when this war is over."

"Indeed it would," she said with the same light voice.

The two of them let the seriousness of the situtation, and what Glaedr had told them leave their minds just for that day. They spent their time walking around the Crags as the dragons flew beyond the cliffs, as they did, Eragon remembered how Saphira would fly their every day to train. The four of them were just soaking in the isolation of nature, and were letting their pains wash away.


	85. Chapter 85: Free Time

**Free Time**

Arya and Eragon were lying on the grassy ground of the Crags. A fire was near them, cackling and bringing light to the darkness. The soft, pointy grass was under their bodies. They two of them were arm in arm and looking up at the stars. Arya's cold was pretty much nonexistant now. In a day or two she would be completely fine. She could do anything without facing much resistance. The two of them were idling and loitering away to their hearts content. The dragons were flying around the crags, and they had free time on their hands.

Arya had never felt so relaxed given the circumstances. Their parents had just died, but something about being around Eragon, and being in the crags was so soothing to her. It was how she felt in Ellesmera at times before it was razed to the ground. For the time being, she forgot that she was a rider. She forgot she was the queen. She forgot she was a person of utmost importance to the war against Galbatorix. Here and for the time being, she was the partner of Jadeir, and Eragon's love. It was as if there was a force that was blocking them from remembering the events that had happened from the previous day.

For a moment, the thoughts broke through that barrier and Arya remembered that her mother was indeed dead, she whom she had never forgiven. Her eyes began to water and Eragon must have noticed. He wiped the tears out of her eyes. "I miss them too," He whispered. His eyes were glistening in the darkness. The two of them just stayed their in the silence, comforting each other over their losses. It was just yesterday, that there were four of them, and now they were only two. So many times Arya was tempted to hide in herself as she had with Faolin, but she knew that this time Eragon, Saphira, and Jadeir were here for her now. She could feel the comfort radiating off of Eragon. She was thankful he was in her life, to open her heart once again to the world. Her thoughts of Eragon were slowly able to ebb her thoughts of the deaths of their parents out of their minds. Eragon must have been thinking of her, because eventually he two seemed to smile. Eragon then asked Arya a question.

"Arya, how did Nasuada know you were the queen's daughter when we were talking in Feinster?" He asked. It was a simple question. She smiled, it was a rather interesting incident.

"It was by accident. Blohdgarm called me Arya Drottingnu infront of her. And when Nasuada asked what Drottingnu meant in the ancient language, he promptly gave an answer and Nasuada put two and two together. Blohdgarm was horrified by his carelessness and we both forced Nasuada to swear not to tell anyone. He begged me for forgiveness after the incident." She said with a smile.

"When did this happen? And did you forgive him?" Eragon asked.

"This happened when you were in the Beor Mountains with the dwarves. And I forgave him after he consented to a sparring match." The two of them laughed. "Now I wish to ask you a question." Arya said.

"Yes?"

"How did you know Oromis' reference to Glaedr so quickly in his will?"

"I cheated, Saphira told me." Eragon answered. "It is my turn I think." He said with a grin.

"So it is," Arya answered.

"You never told me when your birthday is. I learned in my studies elves don't think much of it, but when is it?" Eragon asked.

Arya smiled at the question. She had a chance to embarass Eragon, "For shame, you do not know your own mate's birthday?" A look of fear went across Eragon's face. She then said in the ancient language, "My birthday is tomorrow."

Eragon heard Arya say her birthday was the next day. In his mind, he thought _God's above! Barzul! What the hell! What the hell am I going to do! I am doomed! I am going to get slapped back to Carvahall tomorrow!_

Arya could sense the panic in Eragon's mind and chuckled. Her mission was completed. "My question now I think." Silence enveloped them for a moment. She looked at Eragon.

"Oh, ummm. Go ahead." He stammered. Arya took a look to the shining stars in the darkness before she asked her next question.

"So, did you court anyone before me, when you were just a farmer?" Arya was curious.

"Oh, no I did not, you are my one and only," He answered sweetly. She kissed him.

As Eragon saw Arya kiss him, he thought in his mind, _Yes! I'm back in her good graces! _

Eragon then looked at Arya and said, "Same question to you Arya." Arya shook her head.

"A wasted question Eragon. None but you and Faolin. How did you choose Saphira's name?" Eragon then answered.

"When I still thought Brom was a story teller and she had hatched for me, I realized I had to name her. Since I knew Brom knew stories about dragons, I would go to him to get more information about them since I had Saphira. I asked names of dragons and Saphira clicked. How old will you be Arya? I only heard you are around a hundred years old." Arya chuckled.

"That's a rude question to ask a lady you know. Even among the elves." She said mischievously. "But since you asked, I am infact going to be 101 tomorrow. The fall actually happened 7 years after I was born. What was the most embarrassing thing that happened to you Eragon?" Arya was interested though she thought she knew the answer.

"There are two events I think. The first one I think you know. That was when I could not get my mind off of you and ended up making that fairth for my masters, Orik, and you to see. The second event also concerns you. Before the assault on Helgrind Roran and I were talking, and Saphira spilled the beans about my love for you to him." Arya was interested at how Eragon kept digging himself a hole.

"And why did you want your affection for me to be hidden?" Eragon's fear returned.

"Hey, thats two questions in a row! But since you asked, I was still stung by what happened in Ellesmera. That is behind us now though." He answered as he carressed her face. His rough hand brushed across her soft face like sandpaper. Eragon then said,

"My turn. Same question to you Arya." _Blast! I hoped he wouldn't do that! _She thought. Since he probably would find out anyways, she started to talk.

"I will only tell you one. Do you remember how I hate sudden dives and how I flew on Jadeir over Lake Isentar?" He nodded. "Jadeir was trying to do a sudden dive into a corkscrew followed by a loop, but as he started to corkscrew..."

"What?!" Eragon egged her on.

"Somehow I got unstrapped to the harness and fell into Lake Isentar. I had to swim back to shore, and my mother just so happened to be there, with a fresh set of clothes." Eragon burst out laughing.

"Stop laughing! I was still unexperienced!"

"Well we are both unexperienced in that, unless you practiced with Faolin." Eragon answered back.

"Eragon!" She slapped him playfully.

"Oww!" Eragon then turned around and started to tickle her. They ended up in a tickle war. Arya was amused by the fact that Eragon was ticklish. The two of them continued to roll in the grass until they bumped into something hard and scaly. They stopped and they realized that they bumped into a sleeping Saphira near the cliffs. Eragon looked at Arya with a worried face. They cast spells of invincibility and ran quietly so she would not see who woke her. They ran until they were near Oromis' hut. The two of them went into the hut and looked at the bed. It was a one person bed.

"Too small for two people." Eragon murmured.

"I prefer to sleep outside anyways." Arya answered.

"Fair enough." The two of them went returned to the place were they had made the fire. Arya saw Eragon take off his cloak and wrap it around the both of them like a blanket as they both lay down. She felt his lips kiss her neck.

"Goodnight Arya."

"Night Eragon."

And the two of them went into their waking dreams after a day of loitering. Arya was curious as to what Eragon would do tomorrow as she went into her dreams.


	86. Chapter 86: Confusion

**Confusion**

Jadeir was awake. He was looking at the glowing-balls-that-never-move in the sky. It was night time. Sapphire-scales-eragon's partner-saphira was sleeping. He was just looking around at everything. His surroundings all had emphasis in the hue of green in his eyes. From the fire to the trees and Oromis' hut.

Jadeir then heard a commotion. He saw partner-of-his-life-Arya rolling around with partner-of-saphira's-life-and-Arya's-love-Eragon playfully and bumping into Saphira. This amused Jadeir greatly. Especially when they used their word-will-magic to hide themselves and run.

Jadeir then saw Saphira pop up, she ruffled her wings as her head popped up. She began to look around. She saw nothing and then looked at Jadeir. _Did you see anything Jadeir?_ He contemplated revealing the truth but decided not to so Arya could have her fun.

_No, it was nothing Saphira. Perhaps it was just the wind you felt._

_I do not entirely believe that but if you say so._

She ruffled her wings again, turned once to fix the grass beneath her, and lay down again. She then went to sleep. Jadeir on the other hand did not feel like sleeping yet. He was just thinking in his thoughts as he did sometimes before he slept. He saw a possum inspecting him. He let loose a small rumble and it scampered away in fear. Jadeir felt that he was the freest being in Alagaesia, right alongside Saphira. From what she had told him, Shruikan had been enslaved by the traitor-king-egg-breaker-galbatorix. It pained him to think a fellow dragon subordinate to another being. Even Arya did not force him to do things, but rather they did their best to make decisions together. After his studies, and seeing the dreams and sights of Galbatorix's atrocities, he had the drive to see the king fall. He was looking forward to the die in which he and Saphira, and any other dragons could fly about Alagaesia freely once again.

All his life Jadeir had been some kind of icon of hope, just as his master and Saphira were. He had found out that he was the third and final surviving egg from the fall. He was still curious as to who the second one was, as the first was Saphira. The first time when he asked Eragon he deferred to Arya, whom then said to him later that now was not the time. He considered asking him the next day about the identity of the rider in the ruby tomb.

He was proud of his heritage. He was a descendant of the mighty Bid'daum, the dragon of Eragon the first, who was his master's ancestor. He was a descendant of the first dragon rider dragon, making him special. His father and his grandfather had been leaders of the old order, and he was, the first male of the new order. He felt proud to be the only free male dragon of Alagaesia, he was the most majestic thing in the land, perhaps save for Saphira, and he knew it. He had grown into a muscular dragon, though he still had around a month and a half before he would finally be able to breathe fire. Even then, he was growing into a large, muscular body. He was going to be less steamlined than Saphira, and bulkier overall with more muscle around him.

The one thing that was keeping Jadeir awake was something he constantly heard in his youth. People would constantly call him the father of the new dragon race, and Saphira the mother. He asked Arya about this a few times, but she only answered back that he would understand when he was near maturation, and that she would only explain then.

When Jadeir first heard he and Saphira would be the parents of the new race, he thought the idea was ludicrous. He snorted as he saw a squirrel approaching him and it ran away in fright. It distracted him for a moment, but he then returned to his thoughts. He knew that his growth had been accelerated so that he could grow and mature in half the time, and so had his mind. He was able to digest things quickly, and his thirst for knowledge was exceptional. He was thinking about his thoughts for Saphira though.

At first, Jadeir saw Saphira as almost like a surrogate mother. The first week or so of his life, she would hunt for her, help Arya teach him how to speak, teach him how to hunt, teach him small things about being a dragon. However, shortly after, his viewpoint of Saphira changed again. A week or two later, he began to see her more as a big sister. She would pull pranks on him, and do silly things to him, or set him up to do stupid things like the betting. And then a few more weeks later, he began to view her as a friend. The two would confide in each other now and then about things. Saphira as a young adult and Jadeir as an adolescent dragon. Biologically they were not that far apart anymore. The next view that came to Jadeir about Saphira confused him greatly.

More recently, as Jadeir was nearing maturation, Saphira would confide more and more with him. From her troubles, to her hopes, she would say both. Sometimes she would comfort or console him or vice versa. It confused Jadeir alot. He was not sure if this went back to being the parents of the next generation of dragons or not, but he suspected it. His view of Saphira was starting to change into something that he did not know how to explain. He was not sure how to put it. He thought of her more than a friend now. However, he was too young to really understand what he was really feeling. Perhaps in a few weeks he would begin to understand this when he was closer to breathing fire.

Jadeir then quietly crept over to the stream near where he and Saphira were resting. It was a very unsuccessful attempt, though Saphira did not awake. He lapped some water from the stream to his parched, barbed tongue and then returned to where he was lying down.

He chose to hide his confusion from Saphira, and had not decided if he would ask his masters or partners about it. He felt somewhat confused and embarassed about the thoughts, but he did not know why. He was at a point in his young life where these things were confusing. He knew that it was not some side effect of his advanced growth, as it was explained to him that his mind would not be stunted from the process. Jadeir was then thinking about how Arya felt throught their connection whenever she was around Eragon. He realized that recently he was starting to feel similar, though very much fainter feeling whenever he was around Saphira. He thought then that it might be a good idea to ask Arya about the matter. He was about to when he realized she was already sleeping. He was considering waking her, but decided not to since they had all been through alot lately, and she was still a little sick with fever-cough-sore throat-sneeze-runny-nose-sickness, and he wanter her to heal faster so they could fly together again.

He noticed a dragon fly flying around and thought to himself, _How in the world is that little runty insect sharing the same name with a mighty dragon like myself? _He did not let it bother him much though. Jadeir then felt a cool breeze blow. He opened his wings and let the wind flow through. He liked the feeling. It was almost like he was flying except he was still on the ground, feeling the wind beneath his wings. After feeling the cool breeze, he resolved to ask his master and Arya about the ruby rider and how he viewed Saphira now. He then twirled a few times to make his grass bed, and lay down, and went to sleep.


	87. Chapter 87: Saphira's Confusion

**Saphira's Confusion**

Saphira awoke as the lazy-one-eyed-ball-in-the-sky began to rise. She began to stretch like a cat and she started to groom herself. She started with her forepaws, then her hind paws, and then her tail. She then flew to the cliffs to fly and hunt, there was something else she was thinking about as well.

She saw some trees and shrubs below her as she flew. However, there was another thing on her mind,`and while she had expected it, she still was not sure what to expect. She saw a large-bird-of-prey-eagle flying in the sky, acting like it was the king of the sky. She roared and it flew away. _Fool, I am the queen of the sky! _She searched the earthen-green-ground for anything worth eating. She found nothing. As she flew, she was thinking about her thoughts about Jadeir.

When Jadeir first hatched, she saw him almost like her own baby. She nurtured him, cared for him, and raised him. He learned to hunt from her, he learned to fly from her, and he learned how to speak mostly from her and Arya. He was nothing but a little hatchling to her. She in her thoughts was thinking at times, _How can he and I be the parents of the next generation of dragons if I am but like a mother to him? It does not...seem...right..._

As Saphira flew, she saw with her keen vision, about 10 miles northeast of her, a herd of prey-large-white-tail-deer. She immediately adjusted her heading to fly northeast. She moved her tail to the left as she slightly leaned right and she began to turn a little. She then took off for the herd.

And then she thought about how after a few weeks later, due to his accelerated growth, he grew into a dragon large enough finally to carry its rider. And then she saw him as almost like a little brother, whom she would need to protect at times, and listen to at times, and to make fun of at times. At that point in time, the same question was popping into her head at times. _How can he and I be the parents of the next generation of dragons if I feel like we are siblings? It still does not feel right at all._

She was starting to close in on the herd of prey-tasty-deer. She could see that these deer were quite large. One deer would suffice for her.

And now, she thought of Jadeir differently yet again. This Jadeir she saw, was a friend. She could explain to him her problems and feelings, and he would listen. The two things that she had never told him about though were what she thought after the elven celebration when she felt hearbroken that she was the lone dragon, and when she tried to mate with Glaedr and failed miserably. Her thoughts went back to that moment.

**...Flashback...**

Glaedr was giving an important lesson on something that Saphira believed was about some of the important dragons, and their mates. Glaedr was going over egg hatching, raising them and such. Saphira felt golden-scales-master-glaedr then say something off subject.

_Saphira, something is clouding your mind, I suggest you solve that problem before we continue. _He said tersely. Saphira's problem was a problem she could not solve, unless...

_Master, all this talk about eggs has saddened me._

_How?_

_I am the final female with no hope of a mate. This lesson seems pointless to me._

Glaedr roared, _Every lesson has some sort of importance. What if they final egg hatches? Do not put off these things so easily. And if the final egg hatches and is a male, and is free, then you will have your mate._

_Couldn't I be your mate ebrithil? _She pleaded. Eragon was not there to inhibit her.

_No, I cannot. _He said firmly. Saphira roared at the answer. He continued. _Saphira, I have had three nestmates, and they were all near my age. Each one died in the fall. Each one was old enough to know my troubles and pains. Each one was my equal. I am several hundred years older than you Saphira, we are not destined to be._

For some reason, the rejection enraged Saphira. In her rage, she pounced upon Glaedr and nipped his leg. He used his large tail and swung it into her hind leg. She then used her speed to recover, fly to the other side and ram him. She succeeded but fell victim to another wack from his powerful tail. Glaedr than charged upon her and rammed her. Finally Saphira stopped her assault. She was too injured to fly as Glaedr began to fly away. As Glaedr flew away, he said almost with regret, _Saphira, so long as you act like this I cannot train you. You must be patient. Until then, I refuse to train you._

The words of rejection, the renewed feelings of being alone, and no longer being trained, all sunk into Saphira and hurt her deeply. She hid inside herself for quite awhile. She became a feral being, even for a time when Eragon came. It took convincing from the partner-of-her-life-and-mind to finally renew herself to the world, though by no means did she forget.

**...End Flashback...**

The thought left Saphira's mind and she had quick feelings of remorse in her mind. _He is dead now. And he was right. _Saphira continued to think. About her friend Jadeir, she then thought of something that might happen when he was near maturation. _Will I grow to love him? Or will I end up rejecting him as Glaedr did me? _

She began to go into a dive for the deer. As she began to fly close to her prey and the ground, she let loose a jet of blue-fire-from-her-belly and used it to roast two deer. One was for her and another for Jadeir. Jade-scales-friend-Jadeir was still sleeping so Saphira took the liberty of killing the second one for him.

She then began to rip at the carcass of the larger one. It tasted rough, raw, and decadent on her barbed tongue. Being a dragon only enhanced the taste for her. She spent 20 minutes eating her kill. Afterwards, she put the what-roran-calls-venison-deer in the maw of her mouth and began to fly back towards Oromis' hut.

As she flew, a thought crossed her mind. _Eragon can probably help me with my feelings! Why didn't I think of that earlier? We are partners of the mind. Arya might be able to help me as well. _She then flew with renewed vigor to the hut. The lazy-ball-fire in the sky was still rising, still several hours away from the apex of its point in the sky.

Saphira landed then. She saw smaller-dragon-jade-jadeir was already awake. He was grooming himself. She dropped off the deer carcass by Jadier.

_Here Jadeir, I found a large herd of large deer and killed another one for you since you were sleeping._

You didn't wake me? You know I love a good hunt as much as you do.

He snorted.  
_  
You slept late last night. I thought you would like some rest. Are the partners of our hearts and minds awake yet?_

_No they are not. They stayed up almost as late as I did and are still sleeping near that fire over there._

_Thank you. I will wait for them to awaken then._

Saphira looked near the fire and saw partner-of-her-heart-and-mind-eragon, his cloak wrapped around himself and partner-of-jadeir's-heart-and-mind-and-eragon's-mate-arya. The two of them were in love greatly. She decided to wait for the two of them to awake before she would ask them her question.


	88. Chapter 88: Birthdays

**Birthdays**

"Vakna." Arya's eyes fluttered open like a bird's wings. She had slept several hours longer than she usually did. She felt Eragon's soft lips kiss her as he whispered into her ear

"Happy birthday dearest." Arya looked into the sky and saw the fire shaped into a lily, and the words in the ancient language, _I Love You Arya-From Eragon. _Arya was flattered by the message, though Eragon had done it before.

She returned the kiss and the whispered into his ear, "Is that all?"

"High maintenance today are we? Check your chest. And your right ring finger for that matter" Arya looked at her chest. A golden necklace had found itself on her chest. It was a thin chain, and it was not loose, but tight fitting. There were 6 small emerald circles, 3 on each side of the middle pendant. Then, in the center of it all, was a golden lily with a sapphire center, just like the one which Eragon wore around his neck.

"Where did you find this one?" Arya inquired.

"I didn't. That is the one you handed to me at our celebration." He answered.

Arya then looked at her right hand. She saw a ring on her finger. It was in every facet the same as Aren, except instead of a sapphire it was an emerald. Arya took it off for a moment and looked at the ring. She noticed some text in the ancient language on it. As she looked at it, it said,

_This ring I give to the one I love dearest, to the one whom I will love until the end of time. _She smiled and put the ring back on her finger and kissed Eragon again.

"Your so sweet. I did not expect you to do all of this in such a short time." She answered. The two of them walked into the hut for breakfast. Arya then saw another thing. It was another fairth. It was of Arya and Eragon. The two of them were sitting on the tallest tree in whatever area they were, staring into the stars. Eragon was in a fine sapphire tunic with gold embroidery, and Arya in an emerald dress with jade embroidery. Arya was in Eragon's arms. The scene was very tranquil, and very peaceful at that. Eragon's hair brown hair was cleanly kempt, and he looked handsome. Arya saw her honey skinned self as well, and her dark hair, and emerald eyes. Arya was touched by the final one. That was where the two of them would go to ease their pains, where they could be alone, and just look into each others eyes and not have a worry in the world. Eragon had saved in time a picture of one of their favorite moments.

Something clicked in Arya. She had an urge that she had never felt before. She always knew this, but it reaffirmed that this was the man that she wanted to have children with. She threw herself upon him and kissed him deeply, and the two of them collapsed on top of the bed of Oromis. The two of them were kissing each other everywhere, on the lips and the neck. Arya at one point sighed in pleasure. She thrust Eragon onto the bed and started to unbutton his shirt and saw his toned body. She was about to unbutton his pants when she heard a roar. Eragon quickly sat up, and pushed Arya off him gently as he began to button his shirt again. He then said half sadly.

"Sorry Arya, that will have to wait. I promised Saphira I would wait until she had found her own mate before I would do that." Eragon laughed at Arya. She had a miffed look on her face. It was a look that Arya had never had before, a product of an openess she had never felt before.

"Fine." She said tersely, and quickly gathered herself and fixed her hair. They returned to the table, and the two of them began to eat some breakfast. It consisted of rasberries, bread, and cheese. The two of them walked out, and saw a large sapphire dragon staring at both of them. Arya looked at Eragon, they were light heartedly worried about what Saphira would do. She then touched both their minds.

_I hope you understand why I made Eragon make that promise Arya. Will the two of you fly upon me. I wish to speak to the both of you._

_Of course Saphira._

They then began to fly towards the cliffs. As they flew, Arya contacted the partner of her mind. _Jadeir, Saphira wishes to speak with me and Eragon alone._

_That is fine. Can the two of you speak with me alone as well when you get the chance._

_Of course partner of my mind._

Arya was amused. She wondered why the two dragons wanted to speak with them. How could she and Eragon help them? Saphira then touched their minds.

_Arya, Eragon, I wanted to talk to you two about Jadeir. _Arya's eyes grew wider.

_Jadeir?_

_Yes Arya, it is about Jadeir. I am confused. Perhaps you can help me more with this Arya since it may pertain to you more. Arya, when Jadeir first hatched, I saw him almost as my own hatchling and did my best to raise him. And then a few weeks later, he seemed to be like my little brother. And then, he seemed like to become my friend. And now, he seems to be something more. But, it is still feels slightly taboo to me. How can he and I be the parents of the dragon race, when I saw him grow up with my own eyes, yet as he grows, it is almost like I grow closer to him. It is the strangest thing. Can the two of you help me?_

Eragon touched Arya's mind. _She is in love! _Surprise and laughter was flowing across the mental link.

_I know! A dragon in love. I wonder how the two of us shall address this matter. _Arya then was shocked as she saw Jadeir approaching the two of them quickly. He was able to catch up since he was not burdened with two humans.  
_  
That is your department. Jadeir catch me!_

_Of course ebrithil._

_..._

Arya saw Eragon jump off of Saphira and landed on a jade dragon below. Eragon apparantly had bailed on the two females the moment it was about love. "Coward," Arya muttered. She heard Saphira snort, and plumes of flame shot out. She shot a jet at Eragon jokingly, which he manipulated into a heart. The heart made Arya chuckle, and she sensed embarrassment in Saphira.

_No I am not bailing on you Arya, Saphira, but I do not like just leaving Jadeir in silence while we only talk to Saphira. I will tend to Jadeir's problems while you can tend to Saphira's Arya. I think the gender pairing may workout better if this is indeed what we think it is Arya._

_Fine little one. If you ever do that again then I will lick you from head to toe, and this time I will make sure I lick exposed skin._

Arya was satisfied with Eragon's explanation as he and Jadeir began to fly off in the opposite direction. _Fine, you get off easy this time. If you do that again I will never bear you children though._

_You wouldn't!_

_Of course I am just kidding Eragon._

_Arya when our pep talks with the dragons are over we can spend some time together like yesterday. We should enjoy your birthday._

_Of course._

Arya then looked into the sky again and saw the flaming lily and Eragon's message. The sun was shining. She then returned to looking at Saphira, ready to answer her question about her feelings for Jadeir, or lack there of. She knew that Eragon was about to do the same thing for Jadeir. They continued to fly in the opposite directions. When the two dragons were out of sight from each other, Arya began to gather her thoughts for an explanation.


	89. Chapter 89: Seasons of Love

**Seasons of Love**

Eragon was flying atop Jadeir. His flying had improved greatly since the last time he had flown upon the proud dragon. The ride was much smoother compared to the last time, when it was pretty rough, though he could attribute that to his lack of experience. He was already near as good a flyer as Saphira.

Arya and Saphira had just gotten out of their sight. Jadeir and Eragon then landed on a cliff. There was a little wildlife as the peak was rather high. Eragon jumped off of Jadeir and then looked at the dragon in his large, green eyes, which seemed like big jewels.

Arya was flying atop Saphira. The two of them were winging their way away from the men. The queen of the elves and the sky needed to talk about something. Saphira flew for a little longer, and the two of them landed on a peak. Arya sensed some tension in their link. The place where they had landed showed signs that at one point dragons had lived there.

_Saphira what is it?_

_Nothing, just a bad memory from the last time I was here._

_This is not what you wished to talk to me about is it?_

_No, when I said Jadeir that was what I meant._

Arya then shivered. They were pretty far up and there was a cool breeze. It was an awkwardly cold day, as the day before had been warm.

_Here._ Saphira let slip her blue flames onto a rock near her for quite a time, until the rock grew molten red. Arya stood by it. She could feel the warmth from the rock.

_Thank you._

Eragon was looking at Jadeir. _Now Jadeir, what is it that you wanted to talk about?_

The dragon snorted at a squirrel that had walked into the vicinity, as if it were trying to eavesdrop. It the scrawny rodent ran away in fright. Jadeir then began to speak.

_I have two questions ebrithil. One may be easier to answer than the other._

_Let us start with the hard thing then._

Eragon heard silence for a moment. He realized that Jadeir was not sure how to word his question. However, Eragon had an idea of what Jadeir wished to talk about based off of what Saphira had said. _Let me guess what you wish to talk about first. I am guessing this has to do with Saphira?_

_Yes ebrithil._

_It is concerning how you feel about her. Before when you were a hatchling she felt like her mother. Then when you were older she felt like a sibling. Now she feels like your friend, but as you grow older you feel like she is becoming something more. Am I correct?_

_Down to the last word master._

_At one point people were calling you the father of the new dragons and Saphira the mother, and you have thought this as insane, since you have seen Saphira like a mother at the beginning of your life._

_Yes ebrithil. While that feeling has changed into something I am not sure I can describe. It is still slightly in the back of my mind that at one point she was like a mother to me._

Jadeir at one point seemed like a son to me. And now I cannot leave that thought out of the back of my mind, even with this new feeling that I feel. The two of us have been like friends for quite a time. But recently, I have felt a feeling I have never felt before. It is almost like I wish to spend more time with him, and do favors for him, like this morning I brought an extra deer for him. Something causes me to be almost as open with him, as I am with you and Eragon.

Saphira said to Arya, whose hands were over the burning rock. Arya then began to think of the best way to say what she was about to say.

_Saphira, the feelings I sense in you, are exactly the way I felt when I was confused about my feelings for Eragon. _Arya heard a sound she had never heard before in a dragon. It was almost like it was humming a sound of not knowing something. She let loose some flame. It whizzed right by an eagle which shrieked in fright.

_Your not saying I love him are you?_

_It is possible Saphira. If not you are close to it._

_But...that can't be._

_Saphira, Jadeir was always going to become a big, proud dragon, we both knew this. He rivals your proudness at being a dragon, you two would be great together._

_But...Arya, at times I still remember him as a child. Arya, no one knows what I am about to tell you except Eragon. But at one point, I asked for Glaedr to be my mate in this exact spot, and he rejected me, and we proceeded to have a fight. What if I end up doing the same thing with Jadeir?_

_First and foremost, I do not think Glaedr had any feelings for you, and I think Jadeir does possibly. I can sense something in him when the two of you are near each other. Second, when I first saw Eragon, I saw him as a childish fool. Look at what has happened now. The two of us are happily in love. I think if something should happen between you and Jadeir age would not be a problem. His mind is probably more confused then yours Saphira, while he is near maturation, he is still an adolescent dragon, and will not know these things for sure until that time comes._

_And how do you know this is love?_

_Saphira, when you love someone, you wish to always be by their side to comfort them in times of need, and support them in their greatest trails._

_Arya, if what you are saying is true. Will you do for me what I did for you?_

_And that is?_

_I had a feeling that you loved Eragon just as you had a feeling I may love Jadeir. I said nothing of the matter however. Can you promise me that I will know the right time to reveal what I am not sure of?_

_Of course Saphira._

_..._

_Eragon, are you saying, that what I have described to you-_

_Yes Jadeir, I am certain._

_But how can I have feelings of love? It makes no sense to me._

_Perhaps your mind will clear as you grow older young one. Jadeir, I think you are old enough to know that when you care for someone, you do everything to put them at ease, and hate to see them in pain. You feel this way about Saphira?_

_Yes. But she at times seems like my mother!_

_Jadeir, when Arya first met me, she was much like that to me. Look at how we turned out. Jadeir, you are still young. I suggest you refrain from doing anything, until you have straightened out what is going through your mind. I made that mistake with Arya. I will keep what you have said a secret until you know that the time has come._

_Thank you._

_Now let us fly. I think Arya is done speaking with Saphira._

Eragon and Jadeir started to fly in the direction of where Saphira and Arya had went. The sun was starting to descend from its throne in the sky. Eventually the two of them saw the partners of their lives upon the horizon. They circled each other twice in the air, and then began to fly back to Oromis' hut. Eragon then began to speak with Saphira.

_Arya, I told Novus to bring some of our belongings here so we could stay a little longer. We have a few sets of clothing._

_Thank you Eragon. How went your talk with Jadeir?_

_It went as planned. And your?_

_The same. What we both thought is true. I swore I would not say anything though._

_As did I._

The quartet then returned to the hut, and descended. Eragon and Arya walked into the hut to eat dinner.


	90. Chapter 90: Evandar

**Evandar**

Eragon and Arya had just finished eating dinner. The two of them had changed into their nightware. Eragon changed into a white cotton shirt while Arya was in a forest green silk nightgown. The two of them were in each other's arms. They were lying by a campfire, looking at the stars as they liked to do alot. Eragon was massaging Arya's back as he did at times to comfort and relax her. Eragon's happy birthday message was still flying in the sky, as the spell had been cast to last until midnight. Eragon then began to speak.

"Arya, you never really told me much about your father. I know you did not know him long, but can you tell me about him?" He started to focus on her right upper back as he massaged her.

"A little lower please. Ohh right there, that feels nice. As far my father. He was a tall proud man. He had dark raven hair, and it was long. He was honey skinned like my mother and had emerald eyes much like mine." Arya paused for a moment. Eragon waited there patiently, still massaging her. She then continued. "A little softer. Thanks. As you know he was a brilliant spellcaster."

"What made him such a powerful spellcaster?" Eragon asked. Arya's face was beaming at speaking about the prowess of her father.

"He was able to guard his mind exceptionally well. Especially once he augmented his defenses with his love for..." Her voice trailed off and Eragon stopped for a moment. She continued after a moment. "Also, his knowledge of the ancient language and grammar was far beyond even some of the elders of Ellesmera save for Rhunon. He had a quick wit and was able to construct spells at will the moment he thought of them. On top of that, as it does in mine, magic flowed through his veins moreso then other elves. It was his knowledge of the ancient language combined with genetics that made him so powerful. Even for an elf his magic was exceptionally powerful."

"How was he as a person and as a father as you remember him?"

" From what I heard, the elves adored him as their king. He was a fair and wise ruler according to what people told me. It seems under his rule the elves were in a time of a lot of freedom. He was not a tyrant. He could be wise, or charismatic if he wished. But usually he was a quiet person. He only spoke when he needed to speak, or if he was with family. As you know, he was very good friends with Vrael. Being the lead rider with powers the elves had never seen, Vrael could beat Evandar in a test of magic. However, they were near even on the sparring grounds.

I knew him for seven years before he died. In those seven years, he would always put me before the throne. He was a caring and cheerful person. He too liked to be among the trees or in solitude at times. At times he would bring me up there and when I was especially young, he would put me on his shoulders so I could look out upon Ellesmera and the forests. It was he who told me the story of the Menoa Tree when I asked him about it. Sometimes with mother he would go." Eragon could sense a sting in her voice as she said mother.

"He was always there, watching me grow. He would tell me stories. He would spoil me. He would always find a way to put a smile on my face. He would sometimes use magic to make things for me. One of the things he made for me was a talisman. He told me so long as I wore it I would know where he was. It was an emerald stone which was carved into an eagle."

"What did you do with it?" Eragon asked. Arya sighed and looked at him.

"When he died, I hid it in my room at Tialdari Hall and I never wanted to look at it again. Every time I would look at it, I would remember my father was gone. He was a good father Eragon. I was so upset that he had been taken from me. At that time in my life, it was like a sword had gone through my heart. It was around that time I started to harden myself to the world, as my mother...started to also harden herself to the world, as her heart started to turn to stone." Eragon noticed a tear in Arya's eye. He wondered if he had gone to far in his curiosity. He hugged her.

"I'm sorry."

"Do not be. I have not spoken of that to anyone. Not even Faolin." She whispered quietly. Eragon then saw her withdraw something. It was a small token in the form of the yawe. It was made out of gold. Eragon noticed she was about to throw it when he stopped her. Another tear was in her eye.

"What is that?"

"It is something my mother made. I must get rid of it. Everytime I see it I think of her." She said quietly. She then cocked her arm again. Eragon stopped her a second time. Took the token, and put it back in the pocket of her night gown. Eragon then said comfortingly,

"Arya, not on your birthday. Please don't be sad on your own birthday even if its almost over. And I do not think you really wish to get rid of that Arya. Aren is the only thing I have left from Brom. And I have nothing from Selena." Eragon stopped for a moment when he said Selena's name. He remembered how his own mother was gone. He needed to be strong for Arya though, so he wrestled with the thought and subdued it. He continued, " You should be happy you have something to remember your parents by." A small smile found its way to Arya.

"Your right. I should not be sad. I have you. And I have Jadeir." She snuggled into his arms. The two of them were staring into the sky at the fire lily. It was starting to fade into the darkness.

"Eragon?" Arya asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you make the lily last a little longer?" She asked.

"Of course I can." Eragon muttered a few words to extend the spell. "There, it will last until we awaken.

"Thank you."

"Arya?"

"Yes Eragon?"

"When do you wish to return to the tree house?"

"Whenever we wish, so long as we return to Uru Baen on time. I know we should take a look at the tree house soon though to see if anything was left there, but I don't feel ready to return to reality yet." She said quietly. Eragon kissed her.

"As do I."

The two of them lay down, and stared into the sky at the lily, which was glowing ever brighter in the sky as they began to drift off into their waking dreams. But before Eragon went completely into sleep, Glaedr touched his mind.

_Ebrithil?_

_Eragon, if the two of you are going to be here awhile, there is a skill you can perfect that may give you an advantage._

_And that is?_

_You spoke to me on how when you fought Murtagh, the other elves and Arya were in your mind, but you shielded your mind from anything else. Correct?_

_Yes._

_What I need you to learn is of the utmost importance. It is even possible that it can negate Galbatorix's hoards of eldurnari. This is one of the things that made Vrael so strong._

_What is it?_

_When Vrael fought, he was able to keep his mind open to his surroundings, but closed to his enemy, and he was able to fight and absorb energy from his surroundings as he fought. Normally, it takes large amounts of meditation to achive drawing energry from your surroundings, if you can master this skill, you will even surpass myself and Oromis._

_Arya and I will do our bests. Though we will never surpass you my master._

_While you flatter me, it is the truth that eventually you and Saphira will surpass us. Now rest, we will make the first attempt at sunrise._

Eragon noticed that Arya was about to go into her waking dreams. He kissed her on the neck and she was conscious again.

"What?"

"Arya, Glaedr wants to train us tomorrow. He says it is important, and he will explain everything to you at sunrise."

"Very well. Goodnight Eragon." She said quietly as she then closed her eyes, and turned around so she could spoon with Eragon. Eragon then turned his body to face Arya, and put an arm over her.

"Goodnight Arya."


	91. Chapter 91: One With Nature

**One With Nature**

_Hatchlings, the sun will rise up in an hour. Do what you must to get ready. _Glaedr woke up Eragon and Arya. The two of them were still in the grassy fields of the crags. Eragon stretched like a cat and sat up. He saw Arya open her emerald eyes. She yawned and said quietly, "Morning Eragon."

"Good morning Arya." Eragon then extended a hand to help her up. It was dawn and the sun was about to rise. The two of them went into the tent and ate some breakfast. They then bathed and changed out of their nightwear. Eragon changed into a red tunic while Arya changed into what she usually wore a blue blouse that wouldn't get in her way when she fought. They grabbed their rider swords, Brisingr and Hjarta, and left the hut.

Eragon then noticed that Saphira and Jadeir were starting to awaken. He spoke through the mind to his master again.

_Ebrithil, what do you wish for Saphira to show Jadeir today?_

_Tell Saphira to take Jadeir to a certain place and speak to him about raising dragons and such._

Some alarm raised in Eragon. He knew the significance of that place. He told Saphira what to do, and she and Jadeir took off. The sun was beginning to rise in the sky, and various colors of red, orange, and yellow were radiating off of the blue canvas.

Eragon and Arya then looked at each other. Their swords were drawn, and gleaming in the sun. The blue and green swords were shining brightly even though the sun had not fully risen yet. Glaedr then spoke again. _Eragon, we will start with you. Pretend Arya is your enemy. She will attempt to mentally assault your mind as you approach her, and then spar when you reach her. During this time you must keep your conscious open to all but your enemy, and at the same time protect your mind, and once you approach her, spar. _Eragon gulped at all the things he had to do.

_Ebrithil, how long did it exactly take Vrael to master this technique?_

_Not to long I think._

_If it takes such a short time then why would only they know how to do it?_

_It is a very rare skill. They say those that can do it, only those 3 riders, were able to do it after devoting one or two days to the skill. These 3 riders were the first Eragon, Link, and Vrael as you know. It is one of those things where either you can, or you can't. It may have something to do as well with the blood which flows in your veins, and that the more magic in your blood, the easier it is. Remember, Eragon the First's blood, the first to be altered by a dragon, is in your blood, and Arya's bloodline has had some of the greatest spellcasters of the elves, and a few riders._

_Why wasn't I taught this before?_

_Because you were not far enough in your training yet. This is one of the final things we would choose to train our students with. However, for times sake, I am doing it now. This is not something that would immediately spell Galbatorix's doom as well, like him loosing his eldurnari, so this was not of the utmost importance unless we had time like we do now. Now concentrate._

Eragon then extended his conscious to everything around him. He chose to leave out the small things which he thought would not survive if he stayed in their conscious. He then slowly started to walk to Arya, doing his best to maintain his concentration when he felt someone take control of his limbs. _Eragon, you forgot to sever me from your mind. I am your enemy at the moment._

_Right._

He left Arya out of his mind. He then began to walk again slowly when he felt Arya attack his mind. He was doing his best to continue to be extended to his surroundings and at the same time fend off the assault on his mind. He succeeded in neither and Arya found her way into his mind again.

_Eragon, if I'm in here then your dead! _She said jokefully. Glaedr then spoke to the both of them.

_Perhaps this is not the best way for me to teach it. I have forgotten how Oromis would do it, but this won't go far. Try this. Whenever you are going about your normal business, you must keep your mind extended to everything around you. When you are eating, when you are bathing, when you are even just thinking, or walking around, you must keep your mind extended to everything. If the two of you can master this skill, then moving and keeping your mind with your surroundings must become second nature. We will attempt to spar again at the end of this day._

_Yes ebrithil._

Eragon and Arya then did their best to keep their minds open as they approached each other. Everything was going much slower because of their concentration. It took a minute to do what would take 15 seconds at first. The two of them then slowly walked to the hut. While at the same time trying to keep their minds open to everything. They did not talk for it was still hard to multitask. They were concentrating so hard that Eragon did not notice the door to the hut was shut. He walked into the door and toppled over. He quickly lost his concentration. He looked and saw Arya laughing. She helped him up and the two of them reasserted their minds to be one with nature. Eragon slowly opened the door and they walked in. The two of them then slowly sat down. Continuing to pay attention to everything.

They were silent for quite a time. Finally, after 15 minutes of sitting in silence, Eragon thought he finally had enough control of himself to speak, He looked at Arya.

"Can...you..speak?" He said slowly, still doing his best to not loose his concentration.

"Yes...I think...so..." She answered in the same slowness. The two of them for the next hour did their best to converse. As they did, they slowly were able to speak faster and faster. Within an hour, they were finally beginning to speak at their normal speed. Eragon was still in contact with the squirrel looking for a nut, the rabbit in the bushes, the hummingbirds near the flowers, the eagles in the sky, and the various big plants in the area. However, it required much less concentration to do so. He looked at Arya and it must have been much easier for her as well. The two of them stood up and started to walk around. They left the hut, this time Eragon did not bump into the door, and they started walk and talk at the same time. At first, both processes were slowed, however, like with talking, as time went on, the two of them were starting to do both at normal speed, and were still in contact with the animals and plants of the forest.

In Eragon's mind, after he walked and talked, he did not need to think much about the other beings in his mind and his range of motion was not impeded. He looked at Arya, she nodded. The both of them touched Glaedr's mind.

_Ebrithil, I know the sun is still a few hours from setting, but I think we can give it another try._

_Very well. This time Eragon, you will assault Arya's mind, and she will approach you. I want the two of you to stand 100 yards away from each other._

...

Eragon and Arya then began to walk away from each other. The two of them stayed in contact with everyone but the other person. Eragon saw Arya start off at a slow walk, her sword in hand. Since he was not required to stay in contact during this part of his training, he launched an assault on Arya's mind. He was sure her concentration would break and he would find his way in.

It was not so. Arya was able to stay in contact with nature, and Eragon ran into a wall of Arya's feelings for her family. Her love for Eragon, and her losses of her family, but it was mostly built on her love for Eragon, which overpowered the rest of the wall. Eragon was shocked. He then saw Arya going near full tilt at him. She was 50 yards away. _She's doing it! She is still in contact with everything. _

Eragon drew his sword as Arya came at him. When their swords met, their was a loud clang which shimmered through the crags. Eragon was amazed at the speed at which Arya was fighting. She was putting Eragon on the defensive. The only person Eragon had seen fight so fast was Galbatorix, though Eragon was not sure she was going as fast, but she was close to it. Eragon was able to block one blow, and then another blow. He was able to block a third blow. But then Arya slammed her sword on his wrist and he dropped it and he found Hjarta near his neck. He then said aloud to Arya, "Impressive, you were able to keep your mind open that whole time?"

"Second nature for me Eragon. At first it was hard, but then it felt no different then when we were talking earlier. Now you try it." Arya began to walk back to the starting position. She raised her sword to say she was ready.

Eragon then began to do a slight jog towards her, keeping his mind open to everything but Arya. He slowed down for a moment when Arya assaulted his mind. It was the most powerful assault he had ever felt save for when Galbatorix attempted to break his mind. He was able to stave off the assault and continued his jog with Brisingr in hand. He was about to reach Arya. He raised his sword, and they started to fight. At first, Eragon was loosing, but as he became more and more accustomed to the other beings in his mind and not needing to concentrate so much, he started to strike harder and faster as Arya had. He was striking hard and fast, but was still fluid in his movements. In a short time, he was able to subdue Arya. She smiled.

"Now the both of us should spar with both of our minds to our surroundings. Eragon I think that if Galbatorix knows about extending your mind to your surroundings though then this might not be that effective." Arya began.

"Why?"

"Because, if you and Galbatorix were both extending your minds to your surroundings, and the both of you are in contact with the same eagle per say, then the two of you would essentially be in each other's minds." Eragon knew what she meant. He drew Brisingr.

"Fair enough, but now we shall have our fun. Galbatorix did not look like he knew how to either. Otherwise he could have defeated Vrael easily, as he is already a very powerful fighter, and this would have put him over the top." Arya and Eragon then began to spar. They could sense each other in the other beings around them. The two of them were fighting harder and faster than they ever had before. Swords would be one place and another the in the next second. No body was able to fight faster than the duo except for Galbatorix. The rider's dance was faster and with more emphasis than ever before. They sparred around the hut with a speed that not many had seen before. They continued to spar for 20 minutes.

Eragon then said, "Stop. I sense a dying hummingbird. We used too much of its energy. He searched for the hummingbird through the mind and each of them gave it some of their energy. Eragon then said in the ancient language to it, "I'm sorry." And it fluttered away.

Eragon and Arya were not tired from the ordeal. Arya then said to Eragon, "Do you think we can defeat Galbatorix with this new power?" Eragon was rather amused. Before it was he who was asking questions about Galbatorix. Now, it was the other way around. Eragon thought about the question for a moment and then shook his head,

"No. I still need to become stronger. Even with this new found power, Galbatorix was as fast when I fought him. Ever since the news of Jadeir's hatching he may have gotten stronger. Also he still has hundred of eldurnari."

"We should return to the hut. The sun is setting now." She motioned to the sun falling from the sky. To Eragon's surprise as he probed his mind to Glaedr's, he sensed awe in Glaedr.

_Ebrithil, what is wrong?_

_Eragon, I have trained Vrael, he was the only person I ever saw master what I showed you just now. And now I have just seen two people complete the same feat in the same amount of time as he did. Even an old dragon like me has the right to be amazed by something. I just saw my final two apprentice, and his first apprentice, surpass me and Oromis. I have a right to be awed at the moment Eragon._

Arya and Eragon twisted their hands over their chests in a sign of respect and then said as one in their minds, _Thank you master. _The two of them then went into the hut. Arya then looked at Eragon. He was drenched in sweat as was Arya even though neither of them were tired. "Eragon, you should bathe, I will prepare some supper." Eragon then went to where he had bathed during his training with Oromis. He let the cool water go over his body and his rough hair. When he was finished, he put on a simple rough cotton shirt. He was about to return to the hut when he saw the dragon's returning. He noticed they were rather distant from each other in their return. Eragon could sense Saphira was having awkward feelings and chuckled. They were avoiding each other other than for training, eating, or resting. All because of their confused feelings. Eragon then returned to the hut. Arya had prepared some stew for them.

Eragon took a sip, and realized Arya was an amazing cook. He could feel the flavor radiating off his tongue. He looked at Arya and smiled. She in turn smiled back. "I hoped you would like it."

The two of them ate in silence. After they had finished, Arya said she wished to freshen up, took some of here clothes and left to bathe. Eragon in turn went to wear they had slept the last two nights and started a fire. He then sat down and looked at the stars. He realized after a moment he was still connected with nature. He decided to sever the link. He would not need to be connected with everything unless he was in a fight. When he did so, he felt a large void within himself for a moment, but after a while, Eragon felt normal again.

Arya then returned. Her dark hair was still damp from her bath. She was wearing a simple elven nightgown. It was a shimmering blue made of lamarae. The two of them lay down near each other, looked at the stars, and then drifted into their waking dreams.


	92. Chapter 92: The Black Hand Strikes Again

**The Black Hand Strikes Again**

Roran was thinking in his tent. He was excited. It had been five days since he had begged Katrina to return to him. His scouts were reporting a large host of cavalry south of them that would be there soon. He knew that the host contained his wife, Katrina. He ordered for a portion of his army to go out and meet them. Even surrounded by 1,000 cavalry, Roran wanted to make sure Katrina was safe. After all, it was part of his fortune there would be several attempts on his life.

The elven camps were still dull and silent. The majority of the elves were still in mourning over the death of their queen and the Menoa Tree, along with the destruction of their homeland. It took all of Dathedr's skill and wit to prevent the elven army from dissolving and returning to the elven camps. He said to them that the riders were busy tending to their destroyed home, and that they would take care of everything. While none of the elves were under any obligation to stay, all 10,000 elves did.

The Varden numbers were slowly but steadily starting to build up. Every day a score or two of villagers would join their ranks. It seemed that Galbatorix's speech had very little effect, and Roran's plea touched their hearts much more. The Urgal ranks would soon be reinforced. They were emptying where most of them lived, the outskirts of the spine, of all of their rams, even the adolescent rams. It would take a few weeks to assemble each and every one of them, but they would come eventually. Combined the free forces numbered around 35,000. It was a force to be reckoned with, but Roran knew the empire's core army was still much stronger.

Roran's thoughts then went to Katrina. He fair face, her copper hair, her scent permeating his being, and how much he loved her. It was she who had driven him to do some of the mighty deeds he had. It was she who had reassured him all he needed to be was human. And it was she whom he had not seen for such a long time. They were entering a time of the war in which they may never see each other again, and Roran wanted to change that. He also knew their baby was almost ready to be born, be it a boy or a girl. He was not sure when it would be born, but he wished for his cousin to be there when it happened. At least he or Arya. They were the two spellcasters he trusted the most.

Roran's thoughts were interrupted when a scout was stopped by the Nighthawks. "Send him in!" Roran yelled knowing that it was a scout. The scout entered, panting. Roran let the scout catch his breath, and then said, "Speak."

"My lord, your wife is almost here. They are an hour away. I thought you should know and would like to greet her."

"Of course I would. Dismissed." The scout left. Roran summoned a page as he started to put on his armor to greet the host formally. He then told the page, "Tell Orrin that the cavalry of Surda are almost here and to meet me at the south exit."

Roran then left his tent. He looked for Snowfire and charged for the south exit. He heard Captain Garven plea, "Stronghammer please! Slow down, your out of our range until we can reach you!"

Roran then yelled as he kept going, "You will have to catch me then. I have not seen my wife for over a month." He went to the exit faster. The sun was setting and the cavalry were an awe inspiring sight. The were what was left of Orrin's finest which, in his overly conservative manner, had left in Surda. Their armor gleamed in the setting sun and their large majestic horses marched on gracefully. At the front, four large horses were carrying a wagon with no top. In it, stood Katrina in a white dress. Roran's heart soared at the sight of Katrina.

The host finally reached the gate. Orrin greeted his cavalry. Roran quickly grew bored of Orrin's long, dull, uncharasmatic speech and went to his wife. He got off his horse, helped her down, and the two of them walked to the commanders tent. They told everyone to leave the tent and wait outside. Once they left, Roran kissed Katrina's soft lips, and electricity surged through him.

"Oh how I've missed you." He said quietly, tears were in his eyes. The proud lion had been tamed into a house cat.

"And I you, Roran." She said as she hugged him. The two of them just stood there in silence, just happy to be in the others presence after not being near each other for so long. A scrying mirror was a poor alternative than actualy being with the one you loves. It could not convey feelings. It could not convey smell. It could ony convey two things, hearing and seeing. Roran continued to cry in happiness.

Roran then felt something small pressing near his stomach. Katrina then broke the embrace and smiled. She grabbed Roran's hand and put in on her belly. "It's kicking Roran. Our baby is kicking."

Roran could feel on his hand the small little kicks on Katrina's belly. He put his ear to her belly to see if he could hear its heart beat. He heard a small and very fast paced rhythmy, though it was very very faint. Roran then said quiety, "I hope you will see your father and mother soon my child." He then stood up again and looked at his wife.

Suddenly, Roran heard a commotion outside, and Orik, Nar Garzhvog, and Orrin all entered his tent. Shock was in Orrin's eyes.

"Stronghammer! It's a trap! Galbatorix's ilk made illusions! The Black Hand is among us!" They heard several bodies fall to the ground, and then 12 people entered the room as another dart felled Orrin. Roran then looked at Katrina. She couldn't be... He looked at her hand. The ring was not there. He then looked at his ring. The pulse was still south.

Roran pulled out a hidden dagger and threw it at Katrina. The moment he did, the imposter Katrina said, "How did you..." The person's hair suddenly became a dark red, their face turned white, and they fell to the ground, a woman had used magic to impersonate Katrina. Roran knew the 12 people remaining around him, Nar Garzhvog, and Orik, were all spellcasters, and assasins. Roran looked to the other two leaders and nodded. Nar Garzhvog let slip a roar. Roran's hidden guard of Horst and his sons, and two Nighthawks came in to help even the odds.

An all out brawl began between the 12 remaining members of the Black Hand and the 8 Varden. The Black Hand had used all their darts kiling Roran's Nighthawks and Orrin's guard and Orrin himself. Roran knew it would be a tough fight because the Black Hand probably had wards around them. The assasins were using short swords. Roran and the others were parrying blows left and right, as they were not sure what would work on the assasins. _Wait, that dagger hit the Katrina impersonator. I know at least one thing that works on them. They probably have wards against a hammer and sword, and maybe Nar Garzhvog's horns. I need to use other weapons then._

Roran withdrew a second dagger from his belt and threw it at one of the assasins attempting to kill Baldor, Horst's son. It went hit the assasin and he fell. Roran parried another two blows from the three people he was fighting and yelled, "Daggers work on them!"

As soon as he said that, Orik ducked under a horizontal slash of an assasin, withdrew a dagger, and stabbed the assasin at the closest body part, which happened to be the fork between his legs. He pulled the dagger out and stabbed the screaming man again in the chest. The numbers were now at eight to 10. Nar Garzhvog pulled it even as he pulled the two short swords out of the hands of his two opponents, he then picked up the both of them by the throat, and chokeslammed them into the ground with a large roar, breaking their backs and necks.

The two nighthawks then fell to the assasins. Horst suffered a wound to the leg and his two sons pulled him out of harms way to the medical tent. Before they had abandoned the fray Horst pulled a dagger out of the body of the man who tried to kill Baldor and chucked it at a man about to cut off Orik's head. The man fell. It was now 3 on 7.

Roran hoped that by now the wards were starting to wear off, and he knew that Eragon had put a few on him, so he started to fight conventionally. He was fighting two soldiers as was Orik, while Nar Garzhvog was fighting three. Roran parried one blow but suffered a wound on his lower left leg. Their weapons were enchanted to go past wards.

"Dammit!" Roran slammed his hammer with a force so mighty that it broke through what was left of one of the assasin's wards and collapsed their head. He grabbed the man's short sword, and knew that since it was enchanted to get past wards, stabbed the second man. It was now a 3 on 5, but Roran had a weapon that worked. He hacked off the heads of those opposing Orik and then killed one of the men opposing the Urgal Leader. The Urgal leader then slammed another man to the ground. The final magical assasin sighed, and using magic without using the language, threw back the three leaders. The three leaders all stood dazed on the ground. The lead assasin then went to Roran, and lifted his sword...

Roran thought for sure he was going to die when he saw a dagger fly through the air and hit the final assasin. He fell to the ground. Roran turned around and saw Nasuada. Nasuada walked over to Roran and helped him up as the other two leaders got up. Roran looked at Nasuada in shock. Fire was in her eyes.

"But, how? You were not suppose to be finished rehabbing for another two weeks!"

"I am stubborn and heal fast. I could hear the commotion in here and thought you might need help. Roran we will decide later what to do about the leadership of the Varden. At the moment your real wife is an hour away. I think you should see her.


	93. Chapter 93: State of Mind

**State of Mind**

Eragon was thinking about the past few days. It had been five days since his and Arya's parents had been what he thought was murdered by Galbatorix. He was walking around Oromis' hut preparing some fruits and nuts for a light supper. He and Arya had spent the last few days perfecting the technique Glaedr had taught them. Eragon had also been their to console Arya over their losses.

Eragon and Arya had each lost arguably more than anyone else in the war. Eragon had lost his parents, his uncle, his home, and his master. However, Eragon still had family in Roran, and Arya and their dragons. Arya had lost her parents, her first love, her first love's father, who was a father figure to her, and her home. All Arya had left was Eragon and their dragons. Arya was not coping well with her losses. To most people, she would have hardened her heart and let her pain eat her from the inside out, like how the spider would with its prey sucking it dry of its fluids and then leaving it dry on the outside.

Eragon understood that Arya's love of her family ran very deep. It was for this reason that she would go so far to protect them, and mourn them as much as she did. Islanzadi's death was nearing her to a breaking point. The only person besides her dragon she could confide with was the only family she had left, Eragon. Eragon too was pained, but he did his best to hide it from all but Saphira, who also hid it. Eragon knew that he was the only person Arya felt comfortable with confiding her feelings to. Eragon knew that if he needed a shoulder to lean on as well, then neither of them would have one, so he did his best to be strong for Arya. He knew there would be time to mourn when the war was over, but not while Arya was in the state she was in. He knew that she needed him more than ever now.

Arya was bathing after their sparring session. Eragon had already bathed and was slicing a few apples and pears. He had cleaned a few berries as well. He was dressed in a simple brown cotton shirt. It was very loose and informal, but Eragon was dressed for comfort. The sun was setting in Alagaesia, and the sky was a brilliant array of red, orange, and yellow.

Suddenly, Eragon stopped what he was doing. Roran's ring was alerting him that Roran was in peril. He immediately stopped what he was doing and went to find a mirror.

Roran was looking at Nasuada, still partially in disbelief. She had fully healed a few weeks early or so he thought. Once the adrenaline in her eyes left her she clutched her stomach and walked a little slower. Several healers entered the tent as a whole batallion of soldiers led by Benedict guarded the tent. One of the healers healed Roran's leg. Roran then said to one of the guards, "Send a scout south and see how far the Surdan cavalry really are." Roran then looked at the fallen King Orrin and back at Nasuada.

"We will have to worry ourselves about that later, along with what we will do for the Varden leadership. Perhaps at a council meeting." She said.

As she said that, the both of them realized the only thing that was not damaged was the mirror. They saw Eragon looking at the two of them. Eragon was shocked to see Nasuada standing along with all the carnage in the room.

"By the gods, what happened Roran?! And how is Nasuada up and about?"

"Another assasination attempt. I guess I'm a popular guy. And Nasuada's rehab was ahead of schedule." Roran answered his cousin.

Eragon then noticed the bodies on the ground, "Roran, is that?!"

"Yes, that is King Orrin. We were attacked by the Black Hand. They played a dirty trick on us. They found out that Surda was emptying itself of its cavalry and that Katrina was coming. They used magic to create an illusion and they pretended to be the group." Roran saw Eragon's hands clenched into a ball.

"What will you two do about the Varden leadership and Surdan leadership now?"

Nasuada answered, "We will have to decide that at a council meeting." Roran then looked at Eragon.

"Eragon, how are the two of you at the moment? Do you think it may be possible for the two of you to return sooner than you said?" Eragon shook his head in denial.

"Roran, we cannot. Neither of us are in the state of mind, especially Arya, to return to the fray. Arya has payed for this war with everything she loves save for myself and the dragons. I am the only person she can express her feelings with. I can tell you that our stay has not been completely idle as we have learned a few things. Arya is not ready to fight at the moment, and I do not know when she will be ready. Islanzadi's death took a lot out of her. I need to be strong for her and for that reason I must hide mine own troubles from her."

Roran and Nasuada nodded. "Take all the time you need cousin."

"Aye, take all the time you need Eragon."

"Thank you. She is returning right now from a bath. May the stars watch over you." The mirror then showed their reflections again.

Arya had just walked into the hut. Eragon was busily moving a few bowls here and there full of fruits. Eragon looked at Arya and smiled. She was wearing a simple brown dress. She looked at Eragon and returned the smile. The two of them sat down and started to eat. When they finished eating, the two of them went to their favorite spot outside to talk and such. They sat down.

Eragon then started to massage Arya as he usually did. However, as he did, he noticed she winced. He looked at her. "Arya? Are you hiding something?" He asked in the ancient language so he would get an answer in kind. He saw Arya shake her head and try to say no, but she couldn't. Eragon slowly moved the dress a little and saw a large bruise from their sparring session which Arya said she would heal. Eragon put a hand on it.

"Waise heill." The bruising healed. "Arya, why didn't you heal this? And I will not take I forgot about it for an answer Arya. You may be an elf but I think I know you well enough to know when you are lying."

"Because, at least then I would feel a pain that would distract me from my other pains."

"Arya, you shouldn't be as careless as that." Eragon said bluntly. Eragon then saw Arya turn around and he knew what was coming next. A few tears and then a head in his chest. It had been happening a bit often the last few days.

"I am tired of fighting Eragon...I am tired of this war...I am tired of everything..How can I fight when I do not know what is worth fighting for?..This war has taken everything I love except you and the dragons from me. I can't do this anymore..." She let the tears fall faster.

"Shhh...Arya, your stronger than this. I know you are." He answered firmly.

"And what if I'm not?" She whimpered quietly. Her tears flowed even faster. A fierce fire went into Eragon's eyes. This was not the Arya he knew. This Arya was not the might Arya that he looked up to at Farthen Dur. This was a weak Arya that could be tipped over and would die. He needed the mighty Arya back.

"Snap out of it Arya! Blast darn it. Arya, I know you are in pain. I am as well. We can't let Galbatorix win! We can't let his atrocities overcome us. Look at me Arya!" The mighty elf which stood with Eragon in the morning seemed to be frail and weak in the evening. Her watery eyes looked at him, distraughtness on her face. "Arya, our parents did not want us to mourn them. Our mother's wanted us to usher in a new age. We can't do their final request so long as we let Galbatorix get the best of our feelings. Arya, my mother told me the moment I put down my sword is the moment Alagaesia falls. Arya, your sword is on the ground. You need to pick it up again. Where is the Arya which slew Varuag? Where is the Arya which withstood the torture of Durza? Where is the Arya which rescued the person she loves most?! Where is that Arya?! We need that Arya back! Until then Alagaesia has lost one of its greatest heroes."

Eragon then noticed that the sobbing was starting to slow. It went from uncontrollable crying, to a steady cry, to a sob every now and then, and finally she reasserted control over herself. She looked at Eragon and hugged him tightly. The two of them were silent for a moment. Finally she said quietly to Eragon, "Thank you Eragon...what would have become of me without you in my life?"

Eragon left the question floating in the wind as he held Arya. He picked her up and rocked her back and forth and back and forth. After a time of comforting, the elf finally went to into her waking dreams. Eragon hoped that Arya would snap out of her funk soon enough. He then lay down near Arya and drifted into his own waking dreams.


	94. Chapter 94: The Second Meeting

**The Second Meeting**

Roran had gathered the council into the commander's tent. They were about to have the second meeting. Inside the tent of the humans were Roran, and Benedict. Of the Urgals, were Nar Garzhvog, Yarbog, and his brother. Of the dwarves, Orik, Gannel, and Iorunn. The elves were not present in person. However, at the foot of the table stood the biggest mirror the Varden had, which had been enlargened even further with magic. Eragon and Arya were each standing there. The only people not of the council were the scribes of each race, Nasuada, Lord Dathedr, Fadawar, Vanir and the guards, and two magicians who had been sworn to secrecy whom were maintaining the scrying spell for Eragon and Arya. As the arbiter, Eragon then began.

"Let this be marked as the second meeting of what will be the second council of Alagaesia. I believe most of you will understand why this is no longer the first council." Any side talk ceased. Eragon then continued. "We have two orders of business today. The first order of business is regarding members of the council. Ever since the last time we met, two of our council members, Queen Islanzadi of the elves and King Orrin of the humans have since become deceased. I ask for a moment of silence for the two of them. Silence enveloped the room for what seemed like a minute to Roran. Eragon then continued. The first thing we must do today, is to appoint new members to the council.

To refresh your memory on how we pick council members, the people of a race elect at least two candidates for each spot in an election. For the sake of time, we have instead used the standing armies for these elections. Any person who garners at least 25 percent of the vote is allowed candidacy. However, if only one person gets that 25 percent, then the next closes is the second candidate for the spot on the council. This way, no one person is ever guaranteed a spot.

We will start with the vacancy of King Orrin. Orrin died at the hands of the Black Hand defending my cousin, Roran. The two candidates are Fadawar, and Nasuada. Here are the credentials as we know them. Fadawar is a brave man, and is a very prominent person among the tribes in the sand lands. He bravely challenged Nasuada to the Trial of The Long Knives and almost defeated her. Nasuada is a valiant women. She is currently the inactive leader of the Varden. She narrowly beat out Fadawar in the trial. She has a quick wit and is stubborn. Being the arbiter, I shall not cast a vote." Eragon then finished speaking. Arya then stood up.

"Arya, the new Queen of the Elves, and the second rider wishes to speak," Eragon stated. In the council, they decided to use formalities as much as they hated them.

"I, Arya of the elves, cast my vote for Lady Nasuada to take up Orrin's spot." Arya then sat down.

Orik, Gannel, and Iorunn all stood up as one. Roran noticed that this time Eragon did not formally introduce them, he just said, "The whole dwarven pannel wishes to speak." Iorunn stated their decisions.

"The dwarves unanimously choose to nominate Lady Nasuada." The pannel sat down.

Eragon then began. "The council is currently 4-0 in favor of Nasuada. One vote is needed to elect her." Benedict and Roran then stood up as one in a similar fashion to the dwarves. Eragon motioned for them to speak.

Roran then boomed across the tent, "I believe Nasuada will make a fine addition to the council. As the current Leader of the Varden, and as my second in command, Benedict and I vote for Lady Nasuada to join us on the human pannel of the council." Fadawar stormed out in disgust.

Eragon then said, "After this meeting, Nasuada shall be inducted. Now we must address Islanzadi's absence. Islanzadi died protecting myself and Arya from Galbatorix along with mine own mother..." Roran noticed that Eragon stopped for a moment. The council looked at closely at the mirror. It was the first time Eragon and Arya had appeared publicly, and regarding the war since their parents had died. Eragon was having trouble getting ready to say what he wanted to say next. He was the closest to the mirror and could see the tears forming in the eyes of Eragon and Arya. Roran then said across the room.

"If the two of you are not ready to proceed with this meeting, then I think I speak for the rest of the council when I say we can finish this at another time." Eragon smiled at his cousin and at the council as they all ageed with Roran. Eragon then started to speak again

"Thank you, but we shall continue. To stop now would admit defeat to the dark king." Eragon then started to say stronger now, "As I was saying, mine and Arya's parents died... to help us bring in a new age. For that reason the queen is no longer among us.  
The two people who have been nominated to take her spot are Lord Dathedr and Vanir." Before Eragon could continue, Vanir raised a hand. "One of the nominees wishes to speak.

"As one of the nominees, I wish to withdraw my candidacy. I am nothing but a swordsman. Nothing more. I believe I was chosen strictly for that." Eragon looked at Vanir.

"A noble idea Vanir-Elda. However, for the sake of time, may you maintain your candidacy so that we do not need to select another candidate?" Roran saw him nod. "Thank you. Now let us make this quick. All of us in favor of Lord Dathedr?" All nodded.

Eragon then announced to the council, "Then I welcome to you our newest council members who will begin their services at the next meeting, Lady Nasuada of the humans and Lord Dathedr of the elves. Welcome them!" The council applauded for a time.

Eragon then silenced the applause. Roran then saw him begin to speak. "Our next order of business is regarding leadership of the humans. I ask for Roran and Nasuada to come forward to address the situation. Roran then proceeded to step forward, Nasuada right behind him.

Roran then began to the council, "As all of you know, Nasuada use to be the leader of the Varden. Let me correct myself. Nasuada still is the leader of the Varden. She led the Varden from here to Surda, led them to victory at the Burning Plains, captured Feinster, and has done more for the Varden than any other leader before it. She almost gave her life for the Varden at the Trial of the Long Knives. And she singlehandedly saved our money problems with lace." The council chuckled.

Nasuada then continued. "While Roran flatters me, I was wounded at the battle at which the dwarves arrived. I was incapacitated, and I then gave Roran command. Since then, he has done a few inhuman things but is still human. He first, captured Belatona. He, with some intervention, " Eragon and Arya smirked, "defeated Dinja and his ilk on the march to Dras Leona. He captured Dras Leona as well. He is a champion of the soldiers. He welcomed 7,000 new recruits and a fine man in Benedict to the Varden, doubling our strength. And he has survived two assasination attempts by Galbatorix and one attempted coup."

Roran then spoke again, "Here is where our problems lie. I have led the Varden until this point. However, Nasuada is now well enough to take up the standard again.

Nasuada then continued, "However, I cannot just take power again. Roran has become almost invincible in the eyes of the soldiers, I cannot just knock him off his pedastel. He has shown he can be a fine leader. Perhaps even king when this war ends." Roran shivered at the though of him being king. He still did not like it.

Roran finished. "We ask for the council to pick the undisputed leader of the Varden. As a candidate for the spot, I choose not to vote. The council then started to boom with talk. Eragon silenced them again. He started to speak.

"Well then, we have a vote. Being the arbiter, I will not vote unless their is a tie." Arya whispered something in his ear, "Arya has stated that she believes that either of them would be a fine leader, and she has gotten to know both of them well, and she abstains from voting." Roran was shocked at the decision. The elves had pretty much left themselves out of the vote. He knew there were still seven votes. 3 from the urgals, 3 from the dwarves, and Benedict. Nar Garzhvog stood up.

"Lady Nightstalker welcomed the Urgralga into the Varden when many others would not have. I cast my vote for Lady Nightstalker." Yarbog then stood up.

"Roran proved himself to me in the way Urgals determine leadership. I cast my vote for Roran Stronghammer."

Nar Garzhvog's brother then sided with Nasuada. Benedict stood up.

"Roran welcomed me to the Varden. He knew we were the hated enemy. He knew of the atrocities Galbatorix forced us to commit. Yet it was he who still allowed us to join the Varden. I vote for Roran Stronghammer." Roran knew the magnitude of Benedict's vote. He was the only human voting. The dwarves would look and overanalyze that vote. It could mean the difference between who takes charge of the Varden. Roran could feel the butterflies in his stomach. Gannel of the dwarves stood up.

"I cast my vote for Nasuada." He said bluntly. He then sat down. Iorunn stood up.

"I cast my vote for Roran." She then sat down. The tension was mounting. Roran and everyone else had their eyes on Orik, whom then stood up. To Roran, it seemed like ages until Orik began to speak.

"It appears that the final vote has gone down to me. I have gotten to know both of these leaders well. However, I remember after the attempted coup by Du Vrangr Gata and the Council of Elders, Orrin and I were speaking. We were talking about how one day, Roran could rise to a status beyond any of us in this room save for the elves. We saw in him the potential to be a uniter to the humans of Alagaesia. We saw in him the potential to be one of the greatest kings in the future. He has the wit of Orrin, and the charisma of Nasuada. For this reason. I cast my vote for Stronghammer!

Roran then looked at Nasuada. The two of them shook hands. Roran then said to Nasuada, " I hope you are not offended by the results of the decision." Nasuada answered him by doing something he did not expect. To the amazement of the council, Nasuada got on her knees. The council was hushed.

"I Nasuada, former leader of the Varden, and daughter of Ajihad swear, fealty to the new leader of the Varden, Roran Stronghammer." The council was shocked. All eyes were on Roran on what he would do next. Roran himself was shocked at the oath. He had not expected Nasuada to do that so easily. Roran whispered to her so none but she would hear,

"Are you sure about this?"

"Roran, Orik was spot on in what he said."

Roran withdrew his hammer and put it on both her shoulders.

"I accept your oath of fealty Lady Nasuada, rise up as my vassal." She stood up.

"As your first act as my vassal, I request for you to lead the forces of Surda with Orrin's death. Orrin had no family or kin. I will help you assert control over them. They will answer to you being that you are one of them in a way."

Nasuda looked at him and said, "Thank You."

Eragon then said to them all, "I hearby adjourn this second meeting of the council of Alagaesia. Our next scheduled meeting shall be before the siege of Uru Baen. Meeting adjourned." The spellcasters terminated the spell and Eragon and Arya vanished.


	95. Chapter 95: Back to Reality

**Back To Reality**

Eragon and Arya had just finished speaking at the Council of Alagaesia. It had been 10 days since their mothers had died. It was midday. Eragon and Arya had been packing their things to return to Eragon's tree house. They knew it was time to go back to the reality of things. The two of them were putting various things in the saddles of Saphira and Jadeir. Arya saw Eragon look at her.

"Are you sure you are ready to go back Arya? Just say the word and we can stay a little longer." He was dressed completely in black as was Arya. The two of them were still in mourning over the fallen. Arya shook her head.

"I am sure Eragon. It is time we moved forward." She answered firmly. She knew there would be another time in which she could grieve, but it was not then. They had a king to slay. The two of them got upon their dragons and flew to the tree house. Arya surveyed the land in the 10 days since she and Eragon had went into seclusion.

Ellesmera and Du Weldenvarden were beginning to heal themselves. Some greens were finally beginning to show signs of life. Very small stems were starting to sprout from the ground. For the most part, alot of it still looked like a barren waste land. Several mounds were around the area for the numerous elves which had fallen in the defense of Du Weldenvarden. When they reached Ellesmera, they saw numerous small makeshift homes. They saw the tree house, and the golden statue which looked like the Menoa Tree. And there stood half of Tialdari Hall, still in ruins. Eragon and Arya landed near the hall. They wished to investigate it. They had only been their once to recover the bodies of their mothers. They had never went inside since.

Eragon and Arya walked straight into what was once Arya's room. The two of them were looking around the room. Arya immediately went to where the thing she was looking for was hidden. She went beneath her bed and withdrew a small chest. She then sat on top of her bed with Eragon. She sighed as she was about to open it. She felt Eragon's hand upon he shoulder in support. She then opened it.

There it was, unfazed by time, the emerald eagle. It had been intricately carved to show each and every feather in the proud eagle. It's wings were spread out, gliding in the sky. Arya picked it up and put it in her pocket with the yawe symbol her mother had given her. The eagle did not have a pulse and Arya knew why. She looked at Eragon and nodded and the two of them left the destroyed hall. As they left they hall, they saw many elves they exchanged the elven signs of respect. By now they knew Eragon and Arya did not like formalities.

"Arya, what do you wish for us to do with the hall?" Arya took a deep breath and answered assuredly,

"Leave it as it is. We will worry about rebuilding it after the siege of Uru Baen." Eragon and Arya then returned to the tree house. They slumped down on the couch. The two of them were emotionally drained from the sight of Tialdari Hall.

Eragon then said, "I need to take a break."

"As do I." The two of them just stayed silent for a moment.

Arya's mind was still bubbling with thoughts that needed to come out. She still missed her family, though Eragon had done his best to help her. She still felt the pain in her. It needed to find a way to come out. She needed some way to express her feelings. She finally found a way. She looked at Eragon.

"Eragon, do you happen to have any fairth tablets?" Eragon went to one of his bags and withdrew a few.

"Oromis gave me a few, and I took what was left of his stash before we left. Here." She was given several tablets but only needed one. Arya put her hand on the tablet. She was centering all of her thoughts around one thing. this one thing was her love for her family. She let the thought begin as a small fire. She let that little spark become a bonfire, and it eventually became an uncontrollable fire which needed to be put out. She poured all of her thoughts into the single spell which she said to illustrate what she was thinking onto the fairth. She looked at what she had wrought.

She was standing by the Menoa Tree in all her glory. Behind the Menoa Tree, stood two large dragons. One was jade, and one was sapphire. The tree was standing tall, a symbol of the force of nature. Arya was in her favorite emerald green dress. She was bare foot. A smile was upon her face. Upon her neck stood the golden lily, and her ring from Eragon on her finger. To her left, she was her mother. She was the warm hearted person she knew for the last month of her life, and the first seven years of Arya's life. A smile was on her face. She was in a shining yellow dress, golden like the sun. One of her mother's hands was on her mother's shoulder. Upon her neck was a necklace with the golden yawe symbol. To Arya's right, stood her father. He had his long raven hair and a soft face. A smile was upon his face as well. He was an a royal navy blue tunic. He too had a necklace with the yawe symbol on his neck. And then right infront of Evandar, linked by the arm with Arya, stood Eragon. Eragon was in his favorite sapphire blue tunic embroidered with golden lace. He had a grin on his face as well.

Eragon took a peak at what Arya at created. He smiled at Arya. He placed it near the various other fairths the two of them had created. Arya felt calmer now after feeling all of her feelings leave her to enter the fairth. She smiled. Eragon then looked at her.

"You look better." He said quietly.

"I feel better. All of my feelings went into that fairth." She said happily.

Eragon then stood up. "It's time we got to looking for what we were looking for here."

Arya stood up. "Indeed." The two of them were looking for any secret compartments which may have been hidden in the tree house. They looked in the bathroom, the kitchen, then returned to the main room. Eragon sat down on his bed. His sword clanged off his belt to under his bed. They heard a clanging sound, but not a thud. Eragon looked at Arya. Arya returned the gaze. "It's hollow Eragon. Move the bed."

The two of them lifted Vrael's bed. They looked at the floor beneath. They still saw nothing. Arya looked at Eragon. "Perhaps you need to say something. Like I am the lead rider in the ancient language."

Arya saw Eragon do so. They heard a clicking sound. They looked down, and saw a handle on the ground. Eragon lifted it, and they saw a staircase. It had not been accessed for quite a time. The two of them entered the hidden chamber.

The two of them saw various scrolls and fairths depicting scenes which Eragon the First, Link, and Vrael had kept secret, but were necessary to the history of the riders.

"Arya look," Eragon motioned her over. She looked at the fairth. It was a depiction of the scene of Eragon leaving for Alalaea.

Arya picked up a random scroll. She figured it was research done by the lead rider that had not been made public for certain reasons. She was shocked by what she read. It was written by Vrael.

_I have been pondering how magic came to be to this world. Some say it came from the dragons, but what gave the dragons such power. I for one do not believe that it just happened. I believe that some higher being created magic, and left it up to us to decide to use it for good or evil, and come judgement day, those that decided to use it for good will be rewarded, and those that did not will suffer. I choose not to make my belief public due to the fact many will scoff at it, and the elves would not believe it. This, is what I believe, as did Eragon, the first rider, and Link._

Arya put the scroll down. She looked at a scroll near it. It was in links writing and said similar things. Eragon the First also said similar things. Arya looked at Eragon.

"Eragon, the leaders of the elves believed in one supreme being. Look. She handed him the three scrolls." Eragon looked at them in shock. He looked back at Arya. Arya realized Eragon's shock was not from what Arya had said, but from what the scroll he was holding said.

"Take a look at this one." Arya looked at it. It was marked with Vrael's signature.

_I have transported this scroll from quite a distance from where I am hiding in Utgard. I have failed in my attempt to destroy Galbatorix. My act of kindness has turned against me and I do not have the strength to defeat the new lead rider has found this, they must go to Utgard immediately. I foresaw certain events. And they must learn of them here in Utgard, where the eldurnari of my dragon is hidden. In the spine it lies hidden. Waiting for the new leader to find it._

Eragon looked at Arya. "We must leave."


	96. Chapter 96: Do or Die

**Do Or Die**

Eragon and Arya were scrambling to leave for Utgard. They did not know how long the journey would be so they were packing everything. For all they knew they would be rejoining the free forces after this next excursion.

Suddenly they head a knock on the door.

"Enter." Eragon said hastily. They saw Novus enter. He was dressed in elven armor. He was missing a helmet though.

"Novus, what is the meaning of this? Arya and I must depart quickly so speak quickly."

"Shurtugal, Du Weldenvarden is emptying." He said. Shock jolted through Eragon and his eyes grew large from their slanted state as did Arya's. The looked at Novus.

"What do you mean Du Weldenvarden is emptying?"

"Shurtugal, while you were at the crags, some of the elves decided that they had nothing to lose anymore with the destruction of their homes. One person said they were leaving to join the elves. And then another, and then another. Soon everyone decided they were going to depart. 5 days ago we all started to march to the southern borders of Du Weldenvarden. The 5,000 elves which survived Galbatorix's assault are now going to join in the assault of Uru Baen. The fate of the elves has become entied with the fate of Alagaesia and the dragons. Either Galbatorix falls, or the the elves will become extinct. Dragon riders, we wish for you to say a few words before we march." Novus looked on with hope at Eragon and Arya.

Eragon looked at Arya. She nodded. Eragon then said to Novus, "Arya and I will be ready to depart in two hours. Tell everyone left in Ellesmera to start to leave." Novus then left.

Eragon and Arya spent the next two hours putting various things into the saddlebags. They put food, clothes, and their armor and weapons. They were almost finished packing. When Eragon and Arya saw 6 bags. Three were elven, and three were human. They knew whose bags they were. Eragon looked at Arya.

"Arya, what should we do with their bags?"

"Let us take a look and see if their is anything useful." They looked at Selena's bags first. They found nothing of use but clothes and a few unknown herbs. In Islanzadi's bags they found clothes which would fit Arya, but she was happy with hers. In Islanzadi's final bag. They found two of the final things Islanzadi had made for the two of them. They found two standards of Arya and Eragon's reign. They saw two flags with the emblem that was the golden lily. It was a sapphire background with the golden lily intricately embroidered into the center. Eragon and Arya looked at each other and nodded. They each took one and went atop their mighty dragons.

_Friend of my heart, let us get going. We must find out what lies for us in Utgard._ Saphira and Jadeir let slip the roars of war and flew south of Du Weldenvarden.

They saw a rag tag elven army. It was still a magnificent sight even in the hastiness in which it was brought up. 5000 strong. Each elf was upon horseback of one of their magnificent white horses. Each carrying some weapon. Each elf within Du Weldenvarden had left it. Eragon and Arya let slip the two standards and let them fly in the sky. The elves cheered. Eragon and Arya then landed at the front. Novus walked forward. Eragon then took a deep breathe. He hated speaking in public. He felt Arya calming him down.

_You will do fine Eragon._

Are you sure?

Yes. Now go for it.

"Here, Eragon handed him the flag he was holding while Arya refolded hers to put in a saddlebag. Novus went back in line. At the front Eragon saw two elves. Each of them was holding one of the final rider swords, one of which was Tamerlain.

Eragon then said to them atop Saphira,

"All of you have lost everything! All of you have payed the price for this war. All of you know what is at stake! Many of you were alive when the riders fell. Many of you were alive during the golden age. Many of you still remember that time, when elves and men could walk about freely.

I fight to bring back those days! I fight to usher in a new age. Queen Islanzadi and my mother died to assure that! The golden lily shall fly for many ages to come! We will not fail! This I promise you! All of us as one! Including the 10,000 elves which are marching to Uru Baen at the moment. All of our fates, the dragons, the elves, and mine own, are entied to Galbatorix's death. This is do or die time! Either we defeat him, or the elves and dragons as one shall grow extinct! United we stand!" The elves roared.

"Now the 5,000 of you, Arya and I leave to grow stronger. And the 5,000 of you go to victory! March!" Saphira and Jadeir each roared in unison. The roar bounced off the shields of the elves and the land to echo across. The 5,000 elves, what was left of the elven race, rode to join their 10,000 brethren and the Varden. The graceful hooves of their horses clanged on the ground, producing a sound of fate. A sound that the final hour was near. A sound that the battle of battles was at hand.

Eragon looked at Arya. She then joked, "Not that bad, though your cousin is still better."

"Quiet you." They smirked. Eragon grinned. It was her first joke in awhile.

"Now then. To Utgard."


	97. Chapter 97: Surdans

**Surdans**

Roran and Nasuada were among the Surdans. They were among several Surdan tents of the nobles. Night had fallen and the camp fires were burning. The Varden numbers had started to increase even more. Hundreds more had come. Howver, Orrin's death had put the alliance with Surda on the brink of breaking. Roran and Nasuada could not allow that alliance to shatter in such a crucial phase of the war. They were pleading their case for Nasuada to lead them. Things seemed to be going smoothly. The majority of the people were for Nasuada to take the throne. The only people who opposed were a handful of tribes. They did not support Nasuada for the throne, as they did not consider her a Surdan, and they claimed that they wanted one of their own for teh throne. However, Nasuda and Roran's claims had far more merit than what the tribes wre claiming. Finally, a scribe then read Orrin's will. The scribe began a long large amount of jibberish. Finally they got to the matter of the throne.

"As for the matter of the throne, I have no wife, no family, and no children. My father and siblings are deceased. My only request is for a Surdan of prominence, who is brave, courageous, and witty to take the throne, be it a man or a woman," The scribe then finished speaking. Activity started to begin among the nobles. Roran then stood up, along with Katrina and Nasuada. The three of them had dressed formally save for Katrina, who had just arrived in camp.

Katrina had since arrived at the camps and she and Roran had exchanged greetings. In a show of strength Katrina accompanied Roran to the Surdan camps. Roran then started to create appeal for Nasuada.

"Nasuada has Surdan blood. She has experience leading! She is a brave woman. She is fit to take control!" The Surdan tribes started to nod in agreement. They were all in agreement save for a few that Nasuada should become queen. Then a scorned man laughed among the tribes that did not wish to see Nasuada in control.

"Pah! I am more Surdan than she! I have led the tribes of Surda to great wealth!" Roran and Nasuada turned around to see Fadawar. Roran frowned. He had expected possible trouble. He expected that Fadawar may have been the cause of it being that he had just been humiliated at the council meeting. It was not even close in the vote for him to be the human representative. He had not even garnered one vote at all.

"You!" Fadawar pointed his sword at Roran. "What business have you in the affairs of the Surdans! You are not even Surdan!" Roran saw a bottle of mead in Fadawar's hands. He assumed the man was drunk. Reasoning would not work with a drunken man. He decided that since he was drunk he would taunt the man into doing something stupid, which would nullify anything he said and make sure Nasuada was given the thone.

"And you think a drunkard like yourself is fit to lead? You're already drunk and haven't even finished one mug!" Roran said. The nobles laughed. It was an embarassment for a man to not even be able to finish one mug. Fadawar grew a shade of red.

Nasuada looked at Roran. "Stronghammer, don't push him too far."

"Don't worry, if he does something too stupid he looses all credibility." The drunk man spoke again.

"Bah! You have not even proven yourself leader of the Varden! Why should I care what you say! You have not proven yourself to me! I challenge you to a Trial of the Long Knives!" The crowd gasped and looked at Roran. Fadawar had drawn his long knife and had taken off his shirt to show his scars. The scars from his trial with Nasuada were still fresh.

Roran looked at Fadawar. "And why should I care if a drunkard who could not even beat a woman in the trial challenges me!" The Surdans roared in laughter. Fadawar's face turned an even deeper shade of purple. His face was starting to burn with rage. Roran knew that soon Fadawar would tarnish his reputation beyond repair.

Katrina looked at her husband. Concern and unease were in her eyes. "Roran, don't push it. We don't want him to start trying to harm anyone."

Roran looked at her assuredly,"Don't worry. If anyone goes to far it will be he. If anything happens it was for the good of Alagaesia. Nasuada needs to have the Surdan throne or we risk losing the support of Surda. We need them now, especially for Uru Baen. If we do not have them then this Uru Baen becomes much harder to take. We are in the final phase of this war hopefully Katrina. After Uru Baen there is nothing left. Then we can return to Carvahall and start that farm I promised you at our wedding." His wife then calmed down slightly. She seemed on edge at seeing her husband conduct politics.

Everyone was then silent. The nobles then gathered for a moment, debating what to do. The rules of Surdan law were that when the king died and had no heir, it was up to the nobles to decide who should next take the throne. A noble then said, "We will consider both Fadawar and Nasuada fore the throne of Surda. We ask that no more insults be thrown at people."

The drunkard then spoke again. His speech was slurred and he laid down several swears upon Roran and Nasuada. Roran was amused by how much swearing he was doing. The only person Roran thought could swear better than Fadawar was Sloan, and that was a thing to behold. A thought of Fadawar and Sloan getting into a swearing contest found its way into Roran's head. He chuckled at the thought. The nobles all looked at Fadawar but continued deliberating. After what seemed like hours of deliberation, the nobles had come out. Fadawar was still drunk as he had downed another mug of mead. Irwin, Orrin's former foreign minister, read the decision.

"The nobles of Surda have reached a conclusion. The debate was between whether Nasuada or Fadawar should lead. We have an overwhelming decision among the nobles. It is a near 4 to 1 ratio in our voting. Fadawar has clearly shown that he cannot keep himself composed in a simple meeting like that which we are having now. What will we do if the man is drunk and Galbatorix is infront of him? Nay, we cannot have him lead. Nasuada, is of Surdan blood. She has proven herself as the leader of the Varden that she can lead a people. She has shown the prowesss to be king. She fulfills all the requests made by Orrin. The nobles have decided that Nasuada should be king." The majority of the nobles cheered. Katrina hugged her husband. Nasuada looked at Roran and nodded in thanks. Nasuada then started her first address as queen,

"I thank you. I promise you not much shall change for the worse in my rule. It shall only be for the better. We will continue to help the Varden in their cause to free Alagaesia from the iron hand of Galbatorix!" The Surdan's cheered.

"Together with Roran of the Varden, the elves, the urgals, and the dwarves, we shall be able to usher in a new age!" the Surdan's roared in agreement.

Suddenly, they heard a sword drawn and a man charge. It was Fadawar in his drunken rage. "Youuuu! You cost me what is mine! I will take what you love most!" He yelled as he charged at Katrina. Roran frowned. He did not want to do what he knew he needed to. Any person who would attack his wife would be destroyed. He did not want to cause anymore death, but he knew he would have to. Fadawar raised his sword and tried to attack Katrina. Roran parried the blow. Roran did not want to kill him. He simply parried blow after blow after blow. Finally, a man came from behind the drunkard and gave him a whollop on the head. It was one of the people who had supported Fadawar. He looked at Roran and Nasuada, and a shocked Katrina.

"I apologize my lords. He does not represent us anymore. We will swear fealty to you. He use to argue that the oaths of fealty he swore to the Varden were negated the moment Roran took over. What will become of him?" Nasuada thought for a moment. She was queen after all.

"He will be charged with attempted murder and public indecency. His trial will be tomorrow." Nasuada then left for her tent.

Roran and Katrina took their leave. The work was done, albeit it was a little sloppy. Roran looked at Katrina, "I am sorry. I should not have gotten you involved in politics."

Katrina looked at her husband. "Do not worry. If you end up king I will have to be with you for a lot of that."

The two of them returned to Roran's commander tent, talking lightly and continuing to catch up with each other. Katrina's pregnancy was nearing its end. The two of them returned to the tent and went to sleep. Roran felt complete to finally have Katrina by his side again.


	98. Chapter 98: What Once Was

**What Once Was**

Eragon, Arya, Saphira, and Jadeir had been flying to where they thought was Utgard with great haste. Night had fallen. It had been a day since they left Ellesmera. The stars were shining in the moonlight. The moon was the same pale white it always was, and was a full moon. At the moment the four of them were taking a break.

Saphira and Jadeir had left for a late night meal. They were on the outskirts of Gil'ead and would reach Utgard the next day. Arya and Eragon had decided to make camp in the largest tree in the forest as they had before. Eragon was in a brown tunic and Arya in a brown blouse. The two of them were in the trees.

Eragon was sitting up near a sleeping Arya. He was watching her rise and fall as she breathed in her sleep. He was looking at the sky, seeing the shining stars and thinking. He had never really had much time to reflect about everything that had happened to him in the last two years. To him it had seemed so long ago that he was just a farmboy in Carvahall. It seemed like an eternity since he and Roran were doing backbreaking work on a farm for Garrow. And it seemed like forever since he and Roran had lived in Carvahall. It seemed like awhile since Eragon had been relaying messgaes between Katrina and Roran. Everything seemed so long ago.

Eragon saw Arya stir. She saw him. And sat up as well with him. The two of them were looking at the stars.

"Couldn't sleep Arya?" Eragon asked. Arya shook her head.

"My mind is wandering. It seems that we are nearing the end of this war, and my mind is wandering places. It seems so long since I took up the role of elven ambassador. It seems long ago that I was just ferrying Saphira's egg back and forth, back and forth." She said quietly.

"I know what you mean. Two years ago I was jus a farmer. And now..."

"We are dragon riders and mates. And leaders of an ancient race." She answered. Her eyes twinkled in the darkness.

"And soon this war will be behind us as well. And to think a few months ago you thought it would be much longer." He joked.

"You never know. War is unpredictable." She answered.

"Perhaps." Eragon answered. The silence reasserted itself for a moment as the two of them were thinking. Then, something hit Eragon that he never checked up on.

"Arya, did we ever get the chance to see if Sloan was alive?!" Her slanted eyes grew wide.

"No we did not." She said quickly. She then continued, "We can scry him. Remember, the enchantments of Du Weldenvarden have been broken." Arya withdrew a small mirror from her pack and handed it to Eragon.

Eragon pictured the blind butcher in his mind. He then muttered, "Draumr Kopa." A ripple effect appeared in the mirror for a moment. Finally, an image of Sloan appeared. He was sleeping soundly in a makeshift hut in Ellesmera. Food was surrounding him. Eragon noticed he seemed to be more relaxed. He had made progress at long last, but he did not think it was enough yet. He severed the image and looked at Arya. "He's fine. He is still in Ellesmera. He has enough food to last him until someone can help him. If not I compelled the animals of nature to assist him when I sent him to Ellesmera." Eragon then paused for a moment. He was thinking about how Sloan, in his eyes, a bad man, may have been making progress in changing himself. He then looked at Arya, "Arya, do you think a bad person can redeem themself? That is what I have been trying to do with Sloan as you know."

Arya looked at him. She thought for a moment and answered him, "Yes, I do. I just believe that some people are harder to turn good again than others. In my eyes, my mother redeemed herself to me in reconciling after my torture from Durza. I think that there is some good in all of us. Some of the worst things that have happened were meant with the best idea in mind. Even Galbatorix became corrupted because he wanted another partner of his life. Vrael must have seen this. But we can't give that dark king the same leniency Vrael gave him. Galbatorix should not have the right to a trial."

"In a way he is being tried now. This war is his trial. Even his own soldiers are forced to serve. I think Roran's appeal a few days ago will show that the people believe he is guilty of those atrocities. With that interpretation I can happily lop off his head when I get the chance. But first I need to get strong enough by finding Vrael's dragon's eldurnari at Utgard. And then I need to find out what Solembum said about the Vault of Souls and the Rock Of Kuthian." In his attempts to forget the dark day of his parent's murder Eragon had still not remembered what Rhunon had said.

"And then we can start our own future together." Arya said happily with a real smile on her face. He kissed her.

"Yes. And then we can start our future." He smiled back. Her emerald eyes twinkled in the night again. Eragon missed that smile. He had not seen it since their parents death. He had not seen her really smile in a long time.

"Once that king falls, we can go about freely in Alagaesia with our names of royalty only being in name. And then we can rebuild Tialdari Hall and live about their freely." Eragon was amused by Arya's rambling about the future. She had never done so before. She kept gushing on.

"And then we can start our own family." She said cheerfully. Eragon then answered her in kind.

"Yes, and then we can start our own family. Though I think you already wanted to get a head start on that a week or so ago on your birthday." Arya had an embarrased look on her face.

"Perhaps I did, and I still do. Though I know Saphira does as well." She put bluntly.

"One more month..." Eragon teased Arya. Arya raised her hand as if she were about to slap Eragon. Eragon flinched back in fright but then she put her hand back down.

"Quiet farm boy." She shot back light heartedly.

"I am technically king of the elves and the elder rider at the moment you know." He retorted.

"Your always going to be a farm boy in my eyes. Just like how I will always be that princess in yours." She answered softly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

As she said that, they noticed something glowing. Arya took something out of her pocket. The yawe token of her mother and the emerald eagle from her father were glowing. They continued to glow for ages. And then it ceased. Arya put them back in her pocket.

"Thats odd. They have never done that before. They don't feel any different." She said confused. "You didn't do that did you Eragon?"

"No, I didn't. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact we are going to Utgard."

"Perhaps."

"Arya, do you think there is something more to Utgard besides the fact that an eldurnari is hidden somewhere?" Eragon was curious to hear an answer.

"I do not know Eragon. The only thing we can hope is that their are things there which can help us defeat the dark king."

They then heard two large thumps below them. They looked down and noticed Jadeir and Saphira had landed. Saphira entered their minds.

_We should rest. If we are to reach Utgard tomorrow night we need to leave early._

_Very well Saphira._

Eragon then looked at Arya, "We should rest. We need to cover a lot of ground tomorrow. The two of them began to lie down in the tree, settle down, and drift into their waking dreams.


	99. Chapter 99: Utgard

**Utgard**

Eragon and Arya were flying on Saphira and Jadeir. Night was approaching. They were almost at Utgard. Eragon and Arya were burning with excitement. They were about to figure out one of the riddles to defeating Galbatorix.

Eragon then realized something. He did not know what he was looking for. He knew Utgard was in the spine, but he did not know what Utgard was. Was Utgard some kind of temple? Was it a house? A fort? A castle? A dungeon? He did not know. He felt Glaedr touch his mind.

_Ebrithil?_

_Eragon, Utgard is a hidden fortress that only the riders knew about. All the riders knew of the existence of Utgard. It was supposed to be an underground stronghold incase the riders fell like they did. It seems that Vrael must have found a way to hide his dragon's eldurnari from even Galbatorix and Brom. Brom was unable to find it._

_Ebrithil, I think it should be easy for me to find, as I think Vrael enchanted it so that the leader of the riders could find it. Brom and Galbatorix were not the leaders of the riders ever. I am though. Perhaps it was enchanted much like how master Oromis hid Naegling._

_Perhaps. Though we will find out soon enough. Land at that mountain over there and in the ancient language, say I am a rider._

Eragon saw a mountain below him. It was one of the larger mountains of the spine. It was rather plain. He motioned to Arya to land there with him. The two of them began to descend down. Eragon and Saphira dived while Jadeir dove as well to Arya's objections. Eragon chuckled hearing Arya object out loud. When the two of them landed. They slid off their dragon's smoothly. Eragon looked at Arya and chuckled.

"You didn't vomit this time." He felt a swift hand to the posterior again. "Oww! Arya why is it always the face or there?!"

"Because that is where it hurts most doesn't it? Besides a certain other place." Eragon felt an embarrased look on his face find itself.

"Now then." Eragon and Arya approached the mountain. Jadeir and Saphira following close behind. The two of them saw a small dragon statue in the form of a rock marking the spot. Eragon knew what he had to do. He then said in the ancient tongue, "Eka eddyr ai Shurtugal."

The moment he said that, the ground beneath Eragon and Arya began to rumble. The bottom of the mountain was starting to split into two. The birds were beginning to fly away. Arya held on to Eragon as if to brace for something. A strong gale force wind began to blow out of the entrance that had just been made. Finally, the wind ceased. And they were left with an entrance large enough to fit a dragon.

"Lets go." Eragon said quickly. The dragons and Arya followed him in.

For the most part, the inside of Utgard was barren. It was pretty much a hollowed out mountain on the inside. The inside was big enough for several dragons to fit snugly. There was a dragon roost at the very top, and there were stairs leading to a lower level. Everything was earthen however. It was dark. Eragon noticed that at the top there was an overgrown candle which could light the whole area. He muttered, "Brisingr," and directed the flame to the light, thus bringing light to the shadows of Utgard.

Eragon and Arya had their swords drawn. There were five chambers in Utgard from what they gathered. The main hallway they were in, the dragon roost, two chambers to the left and right, and the basement. Each corridor was big enough to fit several dragons. If the mountain had been any smaller, none of this would have been able to fit. Saphira went to the left chamber while Jadeir went to the right.

_There is nothing but loads of food which has been enchanted to not spoil here. _Saphira said.

_There is nothing but beds here._ Jadeir answered.

The main hallway of Utgard was empty. There was nothing in it. Eragon and Arya nodded and went into the basement. The basement was about 100 feet beneath the main hall. They found several scrolls and such. And the basement was just as large as the main hallway, and had enough room for dragons to fly in, though it was a tight fit. Eragon and Arya finally reached to foot of the stairs to the basement. They then started to enter. What they saw next they did not expect to happen. Arya gasped and yelled,

"Oh my gosh! Eragon!" Arya pointed to the center of the room. Eragon gasped at what he saw. His jaw felt like it dropped to the floor and his slanted eyes grew bigger than a humans. Arya had a similar reaction.

He saw one of the biggest dragon skeletons he had ever seen. Near it, was a skeleton of an elf. "Arya, that is them." He said in disbelief. He was staring, at the remains of Vrael and his dragon. Eragon approached the skeletons. He was awestricken at the size of the dragon skeleton. He wondered if seeing the skeletons had a similar effect on Brom. Eragon felt some rumbling as Saphira and Jadeir joined them. They felt shock overpower the two dragons, and Eragon could sense shock in Glaedr as well. It felt like they had just had cold water poured over them followed by a bolt of lightning.

_Ebrithil..._

_I know Eragon. This is the first time I have seen this as well. You have every right to be shocked._

Eragon surveyed the skeleton of Vrael. He noticed in the lower left side of his spine contained a huge dent in it. He surmised that was where Galbatorix had stuck him. He looked a bit further, and he saw something Galbatorix had left when he killed Vrael: Edoc'sil. Eragon picked up the sword. It was dusty after not having moved for a hundred years. Its sheath was stil near its user. It was a pure white sword. Even the handle was a shining white. It seemed to be glowing the room.

Suddenly, they felt a rumbling in the room. And then they heard an overpowering voice in their minds. _Turn back now trespassers! Let the body of my rider and myself rest in peace!_

It was a mighty, angry voice. Eragon knew exactly who it was. He then said aloud in the ancient language, "I am the new lead rider of the Dragon Rider Order almighty dragon of Vrael. I come to seek that which he told me to come for."

He saw a flash of white magic. The ground around him began to uproot itself and form a thing. In front of Eragon stood a rock golem, it picked up Edoc'sil. It charged at Eragon. Eragon quickly extended his conscious to everything around him. Luckily the ground around the mountain contained several small critters. Arya, Saphira, Jadeir, and Glaedr were giving him strength. Eragon heard Arya draw Hjarta. He yelled as a he parried a blow from the golem, "Stay back! He is testing me!" Arya sheathed her sword as Eragon fought the rock golem. Edoc'sil was like a flashing light as it swung through the air like lightning. Eragon was able to keep up with the golem thanks to what he had learned at the crags.

Eragon yelped at first. He parried a blow from the golem and jumped on the head of the large figure. He drove Brisingr into its head, withdrew it, and jumped to the back. The golem simply turned around and swung again.

The golem swung Edoc'sil into the ground. The ground beneath it uprooted and it continued to uproot in a line towards Eragon. He quickly jumped to the right. The golem was a formidable foe. It was very strong, and Eragon knew one strike from it could break every bone in his body.

The golem and Eragon fought for 20 minutes. Eragon was pulling off all the stops to try and defeat it. He had been pushed to the limit of his sparring skills, or if he hadn't it was close to it. Eragon did not want to fight much longer. He could sense some of the wildlife around him growing weary. He isolated them and he grew a tad slower. He felt Arya speak to him.

_Eragon, use your head, the golem is seeing if you can use not only speed and strength, but also your mind._

_I know Arya, but this golem does not seem to have a weakness._

_Eragon, what corrodes earth into sand, better yet that might not work. What turns earth into lava?_

_Thanks Arya._

Eragon knew what he needed to do next. He was not sure if he could do the first thing Arya had suggested, as he was not skilled in water. However, he was very skilled with fire. He quickly parried another blow and did a double backflip to put some distance between himself and the golem.

He put both his hands out, palm over palm, and yelled after severing his connection with his surroundings, "Brisingr!" Blue fire poured out of his hands and onto the golem. It was trying to reach Eragon but the blast of fire had pushed it back. Eragon was pouring forward more flame then he ever had before. It was taking a very long time to melt the golem into lava. After 10 minutes, it started to glow red, but Eragon was running out of energy. He started to tap into his reserves in Brisingr. He emptied what was in it after another 10 minutes. He then went to his belt of Beloth the Wise, which he had stored energy from his 12 body guards for over month in. He expended about half of it. He did not want to use whatever he had left in Aren, which was alot as he had augmented Aren with the energy of Naegling. After using half of what was in his belt, the golem finally melted into lava, and Edoc'sil clanged to the earthen floor.

After a moment, Eragon sheathed Brisingr and slumped onto the ground. Arya caught him and steadied him. He was drenched in sweat. They then heard the proud, mighty dragon's deep voice again in their minds. _You have shown yourself worthy, new leader of the dragon riders. What is your name._

_I am Eragon Shadeslayer, son of Brom, and direct descendant of Link and Eragon the First. And this woman to the left of me is my mate, the second rider of the new order, Arya Shadeslayer, queen of the elves, and daughter of the late queen Islanzadi._

_So be it, Eragon Shadeslayer, son of Brom, and Arya Shadeslayer, daughter of Islanzadi, whom are your dragons. And who is the fallen dragon I sense._

The two dragons behind them answered.

_I am Saphira Brightscales, daughter of the wild dragon Vervada. I am Eragon's partner of his life._

_And I am Jadeir Greenscales, son of Wyrda, who was the son of Bid'daum. I am Arya's partner of his life._

_My old apprentice, whose name I have since forgotten, I am indeed Glaedr, I fell recently at the hands of Galbatorix._

_My condolences to you and Master Oromis. You should be proud of your heritage Jadeir. Saphira, you do not know Vervada's heritage do you._

_No, I do not almighty dragon._

_I shall reveal all to you. I suggest the two riders brace themselves. This next spell Vrael hid me with was pretty powerful. It may feel like there is an earthquake._

They felt the earth rumble once again, and a blinding white light began to erupt from wear the golem had fallen. Eragon felt Arya once again brace herself on him. After a moment of time. The blinding white light began to fade away. In front of them, was an eldurnari almost as big as Glaedr's.

_I am Vrael's dragon, evil's bane. Or in the ancient language, a word long forgotten, Kuthian. We have much to talk about concerning the fate of Alagaesia._


	100. Chapter 100: The Battle of Doru Araeba

**The Battle of Doru Araeba**

Eragon and Arya stood still for a moment. Both of them just staring at what was infront of them. On a pedastel stood a shining white eldurnari. They could sense their dragons and Glaedr, along with the 30 eldurnari hidden in Jadeir and Saphira's sadllebags, which they had concealed using several enchantments all in disbelief. Here, standing before them, was the mighty dragon of Vrael's eldurnari. Kuthian then spoke to Eragon again.

_Who are the 30 other dead dragons I have just sensed?_

_I do not know Kuthian-elda, I know two of them are Vervada and Iormungr, Saphira's parents, and two others are Wyrda and Fate, Jadeir's parents. The rest I do not know._

Very well.

Kuthian then spoke to the two living dragons and the riders,_Gather around me. We have much to talk about. _Eragon, Arya, and the two dragons slowly approached the eldurnari of Kuthian. Slowly, the four gathered around, and Kuthian began to speak.

_Hatchlings, first, I will give you some background about my heritage. I was the lone son of the dragon-whose-name-cannot-be-expressed-in-any-language who was given the rider blessing, and then hidden back with the wild dragons. I hatched a few decades after Glaedr did, so I am indeed quite old. While Vrael was older than Oromis, Glaedr was older than me because Glaedr hatched when Oromis was 10. They were 30 years our senior in riding._

_I took up several nest mates, partially because I lived so long, and dragons at times can be instinctual. However, the only one I truly loved was my first nest mate. She was sapphire blue. She was proud and free. She acted like the freest being in the world. She was one of the more powerful wild dragons save for myself, though I was a rider dragon We only had one daughter before she died. It was a wild dragon named Vervada. Yes Saphira, I am your grandfather._

Eragon and everyone was shocked at the declaration that had just been made. Eragon wondered how many more times that day would he and Arya get that tingling sensation down their spines. Saphira at first felt shock, but then she roared, prouder than ever of her heritage.

_Now then, on to the more serious things. Ebrithil, how much did you reveal to them of my past? _The serene Glaedr's conscious paled in comparison to Kuthian's.

_I did not reveal much. I only stated how you and Vrael were exceptionally powerful, how there was a golden age, and the fall of the riders._

_That is sufficient for what I am about to do. Eragon, Jadeir, Saphira, Arya, ebrithil, close your eyes. I am about to show you the final months of mine and Vrael's lives, in tidbits. Vrael gave me all his memories as well. Some of these will be from his eyes, and some from mine._

_..._

Eragon closed his eyes as did the others. He slowly began to see from the eyes of Vrael.

_They were standing at the gates of Doru Araeba. Vrael stood alone with two wild dragons. He was a tall elf, with silver hair. He had blue eyes. He was wearing elven armor which was completely white. Upon his neck was the emblem of the lead rider. To his left was a white dragon, and to his left a blue dragon. He was atop Kuthian. In the distance he saw five dragons coming towards him. It was Galbatorix and four of the Forsworn. Their dragons were an array of black and red._

_Vrael, or so he thought, was the last rider. For all he knew, the other riders had fallen. The only two riders he knew alive were Oromis and Glaedr, and they were being held prisoner. He knew Galbatorix had in his possession the final three eggs. All the dragons still alive were males. Slowly, Galbatorix and his Forsworn started to get closer to Vrael and the wild dragons. Vrael had decided to make his stand for the riders right then and there. The four Forsworn and Galbatorix then landed as Vrael dismounted._

_The four Forsworn and Galbatorix were all dressed in the same black armor. They each had black swords, but it was Galbtorix who stood out. His sword was the largest, and his armor the most intricate. It looked more malevolent then the others._

_Galbatorix then said aloud, in the booming orator voice, "You cannot defeat me Vrael. Link is dead. Every rider but you and Oromis has fallen. The order has fallen. You are all that is left. Stand down and perhaps I will give you leniency in my new world order." He raised his black sword._

_Vrael drew Edoc'sil. "New world order? You can't best me Galby. Even if you have all your Forsworn here you could not defeat me. It is a pity that Morzan is not among those you brought, I really wanted to see him suffer."_

_"I have more hearts than you Vrael. Give it up. You cannot defeat me. Move out of the way or I will kill you." The four Forsworn drew their swords. The dragons above roared. Edoc'sil gleamed ever brighter even in the rainstorm that was beginning. The opponents were all looking at each other. Fire was in Vrael's eyes._

_"Hearts are not everything. So be it." Vrael answered him. The Forsworn and Galbatorix charged as the dragons collided in the sky. It was a five on one on the ground, and a five on three in the air. Eragon thought for sure Vrael would be obliterated._

_However, Vrael knew how to keep himself open to his surroundings, something the Forsworn and Galbatorix never learned. This helped negate Vrael's eldurnari deficit. On top of that he was exceptional powerful already. He parried five blows as once, moving his sword at lightning speed. He parried a blow in front of him and then blasted a man to the left of him with magic out of the way. He shield bashed Galbatorix and he flew about 10 yards. He then did a backflip into a kick striking one of the Forsworn behind him. He threw in elbow with his sword arm to the man to the right of him. He then decapitated the head of the man in front of him as Galbatorix and the three other Forsworn were getting up. Vrael quickly repositioned himself. A lightning bolt struck the ground._

_Above, one of the wild dragon's had fallen. Kuthian had his fangs on one of the dragon's of the Forsworn. A dragon tried to assault Kuthian from behind but Kuthian quickly flipped around and the dragon struck the one in Kuthian's fangs, killing it. He then swung his mighty tail at the dragon he thought was above him throwing him back._

_Galbatorix and the three remaining Forsworn had got up and charged Vrael again. One of the Forsworn was bleeding from the backflip kick Vrael did. Vrael dropped his shield. He did a spinning heel kick sending Galbatorix back another few yards as he parried the other three attackers. He then did a frontflip and swung his sword midflip. When he was finished, The head of the attacker infront of him had been sliced in half. Two of the Forsworn and Galbatorix were left. Vrael's eyes were burning into the soul of Galbatorix._

_Above, the other wild dragon had fallen. It was a four on one now for Kuthian. One dragon was coming from above, two from the sides, and another was dazed from Kuthian blasting it with magic. He was able to find the urge to use magic much more often than the normal dragon. As the three other dragons charged. Kuthian quickly got out of the way, grabbed the dragon coming from above with his fangs as the two dragons coming in from each side collided with each other. Kuthian sank his fangs into the neck of the dragon in his fangs, and as he did that swung his tail into the caratoid artery of a dragon coming from his right. That dragon would bleed to death. Only two dragons, Shruikan and a Forsworn dragon, remained._

_Each time a Forsworn member died, Galbatorix would approach with less recklessness. However, there were still two members alive. Vrael's strategy was to kill those around Galbatorix first so he could then focus on the main enemy. Vrael threw Galbatorix out of the picture and drew his sword just in time to block two more blows from the other two members. He slid beneath the legs of one of the Forsworn and stabbed the both of them. It was now him and Galbatorix. Above Kuthian had killed the final Forsworn dragon and was toying with Shruikan._

_Vrael looked at Galbatorix. And inferno was in his eyes. The rain had become a downpour. The hated enemies were circling each other as their two dragons roared in the sky. Lightning showered from above. The two dragons breathed fire down and a circle of fire was emitted._

_"More hearts huh? You still have much to learn Galby." Vrael taunted._

_"Pah! Before night comes you will know why you should call me by my full name!" They charged at each other. Galbatorix was now fighting full tilt._

_The white and black sword were clanging left and right everywhere. Vrael however, had the upper hand. He could land two blows for everyone that Galbatorix could. Soon, Vrael was completely in control as was Kuthian. In the final sequence of events, Vrael parried to blows, did a spinning heel kick, feinted left and thrusted forward, did a horizontal slash, and then blew Galbatorix back with sheer magical strength. In a matter of moments, Vrael kicked Galbatorix to the ground and stepped on his sword hand. Above, Kuthian had his fangs on Shruikan's throat._

_The fire then left Vrael's eyes. He looked at Galbatorix. "It is a shame Galby. I will not kill you. I can see the hate in your eyes. I still believe that there is still some good in you. Of all the human riders you had the most potential. Let go of your anger. Let go of Shruikan. Then we can put this behind us. We the riders will give you leniency." Vrael sheathed his sword and stepped off Galbatorix's sword hand. He expected Galbatorix to not do anything. However, he miscalculated. A look of hate filled Galbatorix's eyes and he slashed into Vrael's lower left side. Vrael winced but showed no pain. He could feel a searing pain and knew he had been hit in the spine. He heard Kuthian roar and release Shruikan. Before Galbatorix could strike again. Vrael muttered a spell using the eldurnari he had, and vanished with Kuthian to Utgard._

Then, Eragon saw them in the very room they were in now. Vrael was doing his best to heal himself. Blood was everywhere. He then screamed in pain and had a seizure much like how Eragon had before.

_And that young ones, is where what we need to tell you begins. Keep your eye closed. Now you shall learn of the final things Vrael saw._


	101. Chapter 101: Vrael's Foresight

**Vrael's Foresight**

Eragon, Arya, Saphira, Jadeir, and Glaedr were all listening to Kuthian's story of Vrael. They were gathered around the shining white eldurnari. Kuthian had just given them the background of what was going on before what he was going to show them. Most of it Eragon already knew, but he head never seen it in detail. He was awestruck but the might of Vrael and Kuthian. They singlehandedly dismantled 4 Forsworn and Galbatorix, and if Vrael had not been interrupted by his conscious, would have ultimately stopped the fall then and there. Kuthian then began to continue the story.

_Here is when things start to become rather...unbelievable and such. Things get a tad complicated. I am going to do a lot of skipping. What I am showing you are the various visions he saw when we were hiding in Utgard hoping his wound would heal before Galbatorix found him. What I tell you know is the most important things I am going to tell you. Close your eyes once again._

Eragon was once again seeing through Vrael's eyes. The leader of the riders was sleeping. He then saw a dream Vrael had.

Vrael was seeing various visions of the remaining Forsworn dying. In several of them a man with an inferno in his eyes and white hair was behind the death. Finally the scene went to Morzan and his dragon, and the man. Vrael realized it was a human. Morzan was a tall man. He had long hair. He had two differently colored eyes. His sword was the iridescent red Zar'oc. Hatred was flowing in his eyes as he looked at the man opposing him. Vrael immediately knew who it was that was about to fight Morzan. He could not believe that his man woul slay what was left of the Forsworn.  
_  
Brom! Vrael thought._

_"Brom, what have you done with the Black Hand I have not seen my wife in quite a time?" Morzan spat. Brom's eyes grew wide with fear for a second but Morzan must not have noticed._

_"I think you should be asking the same question." He replied quickly. "Where is the egg?"_

_"You will have to kill me old friend, for I have the sapphire egg. It is the only female of the bunch and will be the mother to the new order." Morzan spat back._

_"You are the last member of the Forsworn! You are not my friend! I will have my vengance for my Saphira!" Brom drew his sword and went at it with the dragon and was amazed with the ferocity and cleverness of Brom. He would see Morzan attempt to do a very complicated spell, and he would then see Brom circumvent it by using a simple spell. Brom's intelligence was superb. Morzan's dragon then blew fire upon Brom. Brom then yelled, "Brisingr!" he manipulated the fire into Morzan. Morzan had not expected to be hit by dragon fire and in his foolishness placed only wards for normal fire. He was instantly torched. With no rider left. Brom sent the rest of the flames and the dragon, which carelessly charged at him, its mouth open. He sidestepped and threw the sword into the dragon's mouth and directed it down his stomach with magic and slashed at its insides. The dragon fell. He saw Brom withdraw and hide a sapphire egg, take Zar'oc, smash all the eldurnari in Morzan's hands at their request, and flee on horseback. By all means Brom should have lost, but he found a way to win. Brom...he thought...Kuthian Abr Wyrdfell. That must be who he will be in the future. Before he could see anymore the vision ceased. Blackness filled the eyes of Eragon._

_And this is the next image Vrael saw several days later. It was a short vision. It was Vrael seeing himself getting his head lopped off by a blazing sword. So...it is not my destiny to slay him. As I thought. It is a shame that it is not me who shall slay him. I should have killed him when I had the chance. Perhaps he is innately evil or not. My conscious has betrayed me though. Blackness then entered again._

This he saw several days later.

_He saw a tomb for a rider, though he did not know who or what. The person whom he saw at the tomb muttered a few words. The tomb split into a chamber and the man marched down thinking, the Vault of Souls shall give me the answers and power I need to defeat him. Vrael saw an elf and female elf walk into the chamber. The vault of souls? What is that?! I wonder._

This vision he saw the day before we died.

_Vrael was looking at what was now called Uru Baen. There was a circle of fire. He saw a sapphire dragon he did not know and a black dragon in the sky. In a ring of fire, Galbatorix was exchanging blows with an elf in blue armor and with a blue sword. The elf facing Galbatorix was keeping up with him blow for blow if just barely. Vrael could see he had mastered the technique of using energy from his surroundings and still fighting. He knew that the man was still a new rider though._

_Who is that man? Vrael thought. A new rider after me? It cannot be! That means one of the eggs will hatch! Vrael then woke up. He approached Kuthian and put a hand on the dragons muscular foreleg.._

_Partner of my heart. Our time draws near._

_It will not be our end but his._

_Kuthian roared. Vrael had a sad look on his face._

_I am sorry partner of my heart.I have foreseen my death. And I showed it to you. Just now I saw in my dreams a rider who will be after us who will oppose Galbatorix. Kuthian, he will be the new lead rider. I believe he will be the one who will bring in a new age. Kuthian, we must do everything we can to ensure this happens._

_How?_

_Kuthian, I know you are the wildest of the rider dragons. There is something you must do._

_Vrael could already sense the conflict in Kuthian's heart._

_I will not my friend. I cannot bear it. Kuthian snorted. _

_We have to. We have no other option. I cannot say what I need to say to this rider. For all I know he could come in a thousand years, or next year. Either way I am long dead. You need to put your soul into your heart of hearts and disgorge it. You need to show the new rider these memories. He may know what to do with them. I do not know the significance of Brom, not his Vault of Souls. This person may know in the future. Kuthian, he is the only hope for Alagaesia. Ask him to smash your eldurnari when your work is done. I can put several enchantments upon your eldurnari so that none will find you. Please, we must put our personal wants behind the needs of Alagaesia._

_Vrael heard what he thought was something close to a dragon sighing. He then heard a loud lurching sound. He looked at Kuthian. He looked as if he was about to vomit. He saw a lump going through his dragon's body and up his neck. Finally, something shot out of Kuthian's mouth and into Vrael's hands at high speed. He caught it. He cleaned it of the mucus bile, and then muttered several enchantments upon it. He put it on a pedastel, said a few more enchantments, and then the eldurnari disappeared._

_Thank you my friend of my heart. This is goodbye._

_The next day, Vrael and I died. And now I have passed on to you all the knowledge I have. You know what you must do now. I have to join him Eragon Shadeslayer. It has been 100 long years since I was by the side of the partner of my heart. There is nothing more I can do to help you._

Eragon took a deep breath. He sighed and said aloud, "How many eldurnari must I smash before Galbatorix falls!" He slammed his fist into the pommel of Brisingr. Arya put a hand on his shoulder.

_What is it that you mean hatchling? _Kuthian asked.  
_  
Kuthian-elda, a few months ago I had to smash another dragon's eldurnari because he wanted to join his partner. And your work is not done yet, no offense Kuthian-elda. I give you my word I will smash you when he is dead. Will that suffice?_

_Very well hatchling. I will wait for you to smash me. I sense you have several questions._

Relief surged through Eragon even though he had only delayed the inevitable.  
_  
Was it you who caused half of Galbatorix's army to fall in the spine?_

_Yes, that was me. I erected two rock golems like the one you just faced, and along with Vrael's enchantments, we killed them. I sense you still have other questions._

_A werecat told me to go to the Vault of Souls when my power was insufficient, and to say my true name to the Rock of Kuthian. I did not have to say my true name to you so that was not part of the riddle. _Eragon replied

_Perhaps this is where the information I have given you goes to work me in the saddlebags, I have not moved in a long time._

The dragon's conscious then left his mind. Eragon then felt a bit of closure to everything. However, there was still one thing he had not solved. The Vault of Souls and his true name. Eragon then started to think.

_Brom's tomb. Vault of Souls. Kuthian Abr Wyrdfell. Helgrind is literaly the Gates of Death. Brom died in Helgrind. His true name is probably Kuthian Abr Wyrdfell. The Vault of Souls must be there. But how? And why there? How could I have missed it?_

Eragon looked at the others. Arya gave him an inquisitive look. "Well?"

Eragon then said to Arya,"We need to go to Brom's tomb again."


	102. Chapter 102: Fathers

**Fathers**

"Eragon what did you mean we need to go to Brom's tomb?" Arya asked. Arya thought she knew why, but she needed to be sure. She was still soaking in everything that Kuthian had just said.

"It has to be it. The Vault of Souls. It has to be at Brom's tomb." Eragon answered her. "Arya, we need to go there if we can defeat him. How long do you think it should take us to get to Helgrind?" Arya thought for a moment.

"No more than 2 days I think. From here to Dras Leona is roughly the same from Feinster to Gil'ead."

"That works out well for us then. We will be moving closer to the Varden. We should still have two weeks when we return to the free forces. It won't take us long to find them even if they have already started marching to Uru Baen." Eragon answered.

Arya then sighed. She looked at Eragon. "Eragon, you realize one of the first things there going to have us do right?" It was concerning them being in charge. They knew that as soon as they returned to the elves they would end up in charge.

"I know. There is nothing we can do about that." Eragon answered her. "We should get moving."

Arya, Eragon, and their two dragons then left Utgard. Kuthian told Eragon the spells necessary to close it up as it had been before he had found it. Arya noticed he was carrying Vrael's sword with him. The sword was a pure white. It was slightly longer than Hjarta or Brisingr and just a tad wider. The handle was slightly larger as well for a hand and a half sword hilt. She motioned to the sword. "What do you intend to do with that?"

Eragon shrugged. "I don't know. I can't just let a sword of such significance lie there though."

Eragon and Arya jumped onto Jadeir. They would switch to Saphira when they landed next. At the moment she was like the pack animal, carrying the majority of the things in Jadeir's saddlebags. It did not compensate completely for having a second person on one's back. Eragon then said, "We should get moving." Saphira and Jadeir roared, and then took off into the sky. Arya and Eragon had spent more time than they had realized in Utgard. They had spent the majority of the first day there exploring and fighting. They then spent almost a whole day looking at the memories that Kuthian had shown. The sun was starting to succumb to the darkness and the beautiful array of colors in the sky were starting to become one blue color, with a few shining white lights in it. They still had roughly three weeks before the siege of Uru Baen would begin.

Arya then felt a powerful force assault her mind. When she realized that it was the powerful eldurnari of Kuthian, she let him in. the dragon's conscious was really something to behold. It was one of the most powerful minds Arya have ever shared thoughts with. It was truly a thing of beauty.

_Kuthian-elda?_

_Your mate, Eragon, said you were the Queen of the Elves, and your mother was Islanzadi. This is correct?_

Arya winced at the mention of her mother's name. _Yes. That is correct Kuthian-elda._

_And then your father must have been the great king Evandar? Vrael's good friend._

Arya felt a tear forming. She looked at Eragon and wiped it away.

_Yes._

_I am sorry Arya. No elf should need to go through that. I am further sorry for intruding on your grief._

_Do not be. You did not know. I know my father was a very good friend with Vrael. Can you tell me about him? I only knew him for the first years of my life. I only knew him as a father. I never knew him as the amazing king and spellcaster that people characterize hiim as._

There was silence for a moment. Then, Kuthian gave an answer.

_Yes, your father was brilliant on the battlefield. His magic and sparring was greater than probably any save the strongest of the Forsworn, Galbatorix, and Vrael. Had he been there when Vrael and I fought Galbatorix at what the new generation calls Uru Baen, he would have more than likely ended it. Evandar was a great compliment to Vrael. The two of them on the battlefield and in diplomacy were brilliant apart, but together, they were like an extension of the others arm, much like how you are with Eragon. The two of them were best of friends, almost like brothers._

"What are you doing Arya?" Eragon asked.

"Kuthian-elda is giving me a history of my father that I did not know about." Arya answered him. The two of them looked forward, flying closer to Brom's tomb. Arya felt Eragon enter in on the conversation. Kuthian then continued.

_Arya, you should be proud of your father. While people remember him to be the mighty spellcaster, he was remembered even more for something else. Everywhere he went, all he could do was gush about you Arya. He gushed about you as he use to for the queen. As he was going around Alagaesia trying to restore it to its times of prosperity, he never forgot that he was a father and mate. It hurt him inside when he was not with the two of you as a family. _Arya felt a tear in her eye. She was touched by what Kuthian had just said.

_Thank you Kuthian-elda. _Was all Arya said. Her father loved her. It must have been one of the things that drove him to be the powerful man he was. It was he who had once said love was the most powerful force in Alagaesia after all.

_It was his love for me and my mother, and perhaps his brotherly love for Vrael that made him so strong._

Was it?

Kuthian answered.

_Yes. My mother told me on the day he and she became mates, he told her his definition of love, and that when it is true, love can become the most powerful force in Alagaesia, more powerful than any magic._

Your father was a wise man then. No dragon rider would have ever figured that out.

Arya felt Eragon start to enter the conversation.

_Kuthian-elda?_

_Yes Eragon?_

_Do you know anything of Brom? I am still finding things out about my father. I first knew him as a storyteller. He kept many secrets from me. When he died I found out he was rider. Then I found out he was the founder of the Varden. Then I found out he slew several Forsworn. Then I found out he was my father. He was a mystery to me. I did not get to know him well._

_I am sorry Eragon. You probably know more of your father than me. I did not know half of that. The only thing I can say about your father Eragon, is that if his Saphira had stayed alive, he probably could have become the mightiest human rider, save for maybe Galbatorix. He was an incredibly witty man as you know._

Arya felt Eragon sigh behind her. Arya turned around and whispered to Eragon,"I'm sorry."

"He is still a mystery to me Arya. I do not know much about my own father. All he left me was a tomb, Aren, and seven words. And I do not even know what those seven words are for!" Eragon answered frustrated.

Arya looked at him, "Don't worry, perhaps we shall get some answers at the vault."

"I hope so."

The two dragons continued to fly on. Night had fallen. There was a wind blowing against them. It was slowing the dragons down. They flew on into the darkness of the night, in haste to go to the tomb of the father of Eragon.


	103. Chapter 103: Future of the Riders

**Future of The Riders**

Eragon and Arya were pressing on into the darkness. A powerful headwind was hindering their success. The night sky and the cool air was stinging to their skin, even when they applied nalgask. The two dragons were having a hard time flying against the wind, especially Saphira as it was her turn to take the two lovers.

Eragon could sense everyone getting tired. He did not know the next time they would need to fight, and the dragon's were growing weary. He probed his mind to Saphira and Jadeir.

_Jadeir, Saphira, we should land and rest. There is a stream and some forest up ahead. We can rest there. _Eragon could sense them protesting.

_Eragon, I did not halt from the headwind on our way to Ellesmera. I will not halt now. And do not say otherwise because a dragon's logic is impregnable._

_I am fine ebrithil, I do not need to stop._

_Yes, we do. While what you say may be true Saphira, I know you well enough to thwart your logic. The flight to Ellesmera was different. Saphira, we were flying to safety under those circumstances. It was ok to expend all of our strength on such a flight. We do not know what may be lurking for us at Helgrind. We need to be well rested incase some unforeseen force decides to attack us somehow. Otherwise the two of you will be too tired._

Eragon ended his reasoning. For a while, there was no response and the two dragons continued to press onward against the gale force winds. Suddenly, there was a gale stronger than before and Eragon felt as if the wind was about to blow him out of the saddle. He held on to Arya in fright as she braced herself as well. Suddenly, Eragon felt a lurch beneath him and realized they were landing.

_Fine little one. We shall rest for the night. _Saphira said to Eragon and Arya. The quartet landed in the forest by the stream. The warmth Eragon and Arya felt as they went closer to the ground was immensely satisfying after facing the cold and wind in the sky. Finally they landed softly on the ground, with a quiet thud. Eragon and Arya dismounted Saphira. The two dragons sniffed around until they found a suitable place for them to lie down. The wind was still pretty strong at ground level so they set themselves up so their bodies could act like windbreakers for Arya and Eragon. Eragon and Arya then went off to find some firewood.

Eragon found a large fallen tree. the wood had already dried and would be perfect for a fire. He drew Brisingr and chopped off some of the branches. He picked them up and went back to the temporary campfire. Arya was returning as well with some firewood. The two of them placed enough to start a fire as Eragon put Brisingr on the main part, and he said its name to ignite the twigs and branches.

Eragon and Arya then sat down near each other. They had not had much time with each other to just sit down and talk with each other ever since they had left Du Weldenvarden. Arya was about to say something when Eragon felt three eldurnari assault their minds. When they realized it was Kuthian, Glaedr, and Wyrda, they let them in.

_Almighty dragons, what is it that you need to speak with me about?_Eragon asked. Kuthian then answered.

_Eragon, this may be the last chance we have to speak of this, as this may be the last time Link's dragon and Glaedr, and myself may be together as one of us may be smashed in the upcoming days. It is time that us, you, and Arya and your dragons discuss how the new order of riders will be run and such. In the short time the three of us have been together, we have been contemplating how the order fell so fast. We do not understand how a hundred riders could fall so easily to 13. This is the only realization we could come up with._

_The way we did things among the riders must have been and foremost, we began the training of riders at a very young age, rather we would present the eggs at a very young age. Eragon, even you would have been considered slightly old at the beginning of your average rider started a few years before the age you became a rider. Their formal training finished whenever they could sense their surroundings. For some that could take years. For others like yourself months. Even afterwords training could still go on for many years._

_Second, we did not formally test the future riders in morality. If we had done this, then perhaps we would have never given Galbatorix the chance to have an egg hatch for him. We also did not test their morales before we formally gave them the rank of dragon rider. We were slightly lucky their, as none of the Forsworn ever found out how to gather energy from their surroundings._

_Third, once a rider became a rider, they would become lazy and corrupt. Few would actually truly carry out their mission as a rider, to bring peace to the lands, and bring order to chaos. Some would even use their status to their advantage, using it to get the governor they wanted in office, or blackmailing others._

_Fourth, there was no way the riders could be stopped. We were the strongest force and we sure knew it. No one could stop us. With no body to oppose us, no one could keep in check those who were suppose to keep those in check._

_Fifth, few riders remembered that we were strictly keepers of the peace. They were sooner to draw their rider sword than try to negotiate with words if they were to see an urgal coming at them. Since they were the most powerful thing in the area, nobody would question if a rider used more force than necessary._

_Sixth, because of becoming riders at such a young age, some riders would become arrogant and foolish, and quickly fall into a path of darkness. These people the elder riders would have to banish from the order. Some of these would actually become a few of the Wyrdfell._

_Final, we often fought alone. The riders rarely worked together, partially because of their egos. The roughly one hundred riders alive before the fall were picked off one by one by the Forsworn simply because we never were able to gather together and actually do something. Had we been able to group together a fall would never have happened._

Glaedr then picked up where Kuthian left off. _This, Eragon and Arya, is what we concluded help lead to the fall of the riders. When the time comes for us to redefine how the new order conducts itself, we hope that the two of you will heed what the three of us have thought. Make of it what you will hatchlings. If we do succeed in the final phase of the overthrow of Galbatorix, then the fate of the new order shall lie in your hands. _

As the three eldurnari left their minds, Eragon and Arya looked at each other and sighed. Eragon looked at Arya with a frown.

"Will we ever have time to be to ourselves, even if this war ends soon?" He asked almost despairingly.

Arya gave a quick answer. "Who knows, there may not be another rider for us to train for many years."

"But then we still need to tend to the problems in Alagaesia," Eragon answered. Arya frowned.

"It appears we have both been thrust into a role that will keep us on our toes for the test of time. This is why I didn't want to be queen. After the war I wanted to have a simple life at my leisure, and to just relax among the trees in peace. Just relaxing in Tialdari Hall." Arya sighed. The weight of being a rider for the both of them had only started to set in for the both of them.

"Perhaps we can let Alagaesia run its course for a bit, and we can see if it even needs a watcher. Or hopefully the time after Galbatorix's fall will be with little incident." Eragon answered with a little hope.

"One can hope Eragon. But even then we are still the leaders of the elves!" She threw a pebble at the fire. The burdens the two of them had been given was almost too much for the two of them. At least with Galbatorix it was only one burden for them, shared by all. Afterwards, everything was on their shoulders.

"What if we left Alagaesia after Galbatorix dies? Like the first Eragon. Explore new lands and places, and leave our troubles?" Eragon asked. Arya looked at him with a shocked face.

"You would really do that? Possibly abandon Alagaesia to another hundred years of darkness after this past hundred years?!" Arya looked at Eragon with a hint of anger. "Eragon I have spent seventy years of my life making sure this crazy old king falls! I am not going to let that fall into disarray!" She threw a slap at him harder than the others.

Eragon knew he had made a mistake. Why hadn't he thought of that? There was no running from his troubles, and he had just acted like a coward. A rider should never run from his troubles. He ruefully rubbed his cheek as he looked at Arya. "I'm sorry. I should know better Arya. It's just that, will the two of us ever get what we want? How can we settle down and start our own family when the whole Alagaesia is our child?"

Arya then looked at Eragon again. A sad look was on her face, almost regret. "I should not have struck you. I know. It is hard on the both of us. But we cannot just run when things get hard. We are not running from Galbatorix at the moment are we?"

Eragon shook his head. "Then we can't run from the problems of the future." Arya then caringly healed Eragon's face and carresed him. Her soft hand going across his cheek sent a jolt down his spine. She then said quietly, "And as you do now, you shall always have me to help you, and I you." She lightly pecked him. He chuckled.

Arya gave him an amused look. "What?"

Eragon laughed. "Sometimes I still don't understand female elves. One minute your angry at me and attacking me and the next minute your in love with me again. Which one is it? I need to be on my toes with you Arya even when were mates."

Arya had a look on her face for a moment, and then the two of them started laughing.

"Much like how I don't understand human men." Arya answered.

"Huh? I am an elf now you know." Eragon answered.

"Your mind still thinks like a humans at times. Why do men always think themselves superior?" Arya asked.

Eragon paused for a moment. Saphira touched his mind. _Tread softly little one. You do not want to get hit again._

I'll have my fun Saphira, don't worry.

"Because among humans its the truth. And perhaps among elves." He joked,

"Eragon!"

"Wait! Don't hurt me! I was just kidding! Men view women as precious. We need to protect them. Unlike female elves, only a handful of human women are adept and wielding weapons like a man. They feel compelled to protect them at all costs, and to worship them in a way. It is out of love that they let them stay at home. They don't want to see them suffer." Arya stopped for a moment. She quickly moved the hand that was an inch from Eragon's face away. Eragon sighed. The hand then returned to hit his cheek gently.

"Owww! What was that for?" Arya had a playful look on her face.

"Just for kicks."

The two of them continued on their pointless meanderings and such late into the night, just enjoying the moment, for they knew there would not be many more like that moment.


	104. Chapter 104: Anticipation

**Anticipation**

Eragon and Arya had awoken. The two of them were in each other's arms beneath the wings of their partners of their hearts. They tapped the wings to signify they were awake and to tell their dragons to move their wings. They obliged and the sun reintroduced Eragon and Arya to the world. Its rays were shining down upon the couple.

The weather was much better now. There was no breeze and it was very sunny. There was not a cloud to be seen in the sky, only the blue canvas background. The trees around them were not moving and not a trouble was in the day. Everything was going about its business.

Eragon and Arya ate some quick breakfast. It consisted of a loaf of bread that Eragon had brought and a few honey dews that were being preserved with magic. Eragon had cut up the melon with his hunting knife and had given a few slices for Arya. Arya took a nibble of the honey dew. The sweet juices of the honey dew surged though her mouth. It was much more flavorful than the bread.

Arya was a little excited to figure out what was in the Vault of Souls. She looked at Eragon. He was knawing away at a piece of honey dew.

"Eragon, did Solembum ever say what was in the Vault of Souls?" Eragon shook his head.

"No. All he told me was that I needed to go to the Rock of Kuthian and say my true name to it so I could access the Vault Of Souls." He answered.

"Then wasn't Kuthian the answer to the first part of the riddle?" Eragon again shook his head.

"No it wasn't. One I did not say my true name to him, and Solembum said go to the Rock of Kuthian, not find the Rock of Kuthian." He replied.

"So you think the riddle refers to Brom because he helped slay several of the Forsworn?" Arya asked as she nibbled again on the honey dew, its sweet tase filling her mouth. Eragon nodded.

"It has to be it. Kuthian must be part of his true name. That rock tomb is his tomb, making it the Rock of Kuthian." Eragon paused for a moment. "While were mentioning werecats, what do you think happened with Solembum and Maud? They were watched over by our mothers."

"They are probably fine." Arya answered assuredly, "Though if they decide to follow us, they are in fact, rightfully ours," She finished. She then continued. "Eragon, what exactly do we hope to find at the vault?" Arya was curious. All Eragon had ever told her was the riddle. He had never said anything of what he hoped to find.

"I don't know Arya, all I was told is that I needed to go there when my power was insufficient and to say my true name to the Rock of Kuthian." Eragon answered as he shrugged.

"Could it be eldurnari somehow?" Arya asked curiously.

"Nope. Brom looked for any Galbatorix may have missed and found none. And if he had found any he might have put them out of their misery by smashing them." Eragon replied as he started to clean his hunting knife.

"That may be true, but what if they are undetectable there?" Arya shot back. Eragon put his knife down and thought for a moment. He picked it up again and started to speak.

"Perhaps, but if that were the case, then how did Brom know about the vault? Is he more special then we know? All our questions somehow end up going up back to him. Everyday when I think I know my father something else happens. I just want some closure with him already." He threw his knife to the ground again with a little more emphasis.

Arya felt sympathy for Eragon. He had never known his father as his father for his entire life. It was not a good way for Eragon to begin to learn things about the mysterious Brom. At least he was able to know him in some capacity, she thought. Arya knew the feeling. She herself had not seen her own father much when she was a child. The one year when he was able to spend a whole year with her and Islanzadi was one of the happiest of her life.

"Don't worry Eragon. When this war is over we can learn about your father." She answered.

"Of course."

As Arya said this, something in her pocket started to shine. She was shocked and alarmed. Eragon and the dragons started to look at her. She withdrew the yawe token and the emerald eagle from her pocket. They for some reason were beginning to shine brightly.

_Thats odd, why would the two of them be doing that?_ She thought confused, Arya and Eragon shielded their eyes from the shining bright light.

Suddenly, the shining stopped and the tokens returned to normal, or so Arya thought. Arya then realized something shocking. _What the?! That can't be, they are dead! How can they be sending me a pulse south?!_

Arya felt a tingling sensation go down her spine and started a mad dash southwards. She heard Eragon in the background start to follow her as he yelled, "Arya! Where are you going?!"

Arya herself did not know where she was going. She just wanted to see where the pulse was going to bring her. She needed to make sure. She was clinging to a fleeting hope. A candle of a hope, that her parents just might be alive, and her father and mother had somehow survived and were trying to reach their daughter.

She ran for a few miles, not caring that it might delay their trip. Suddenly, she was in the middle of a field. There were several lilies, some golden and some normal. As they had gotten closer to where the original one was, somewhere between Helgrind and Surda, they had seen a steady increase. At the moment they were somewhere between halfway between Utgard and Helgrind. At the field, the pulse pointing her south suddenly stopped. Arya looked around her as Eragon finally caught up. She looked around for any signs of her parents. When she decided the tokens had played a trick on her, tears started to fall from her eyes as she yelled, "Dammit!" As she slammed her fist into the pommel of Hjarta. She had known there was a small chance of her parents actually being alive, but those tokens they had given her. It was the second time they had shined, and the first time she had felt the eagle pointing her south. She felt the warm, comforting arms of Eragon engulf her and wipe the tears away.

"I'm sorry Arya. If that was a trick that was a dirty trick indeed. However, there is something south of us that might give us an answer you know." He said this as Arya felt a tear about to fall from her eye and his rough hand catch it. She stayed in his warm, firm arms for a moment as he comforted her. She was still sensitive on the subject of her family. They were everything to her.

Arya nodded as she knew what he was speaking of. He was speaking of the vault. As he said this, the two dragons landed behind them. It was Saphira's turn to be the pack carrier so Arya and Eragon adjusted their luggage so it was mostly on Saphira. They split up the now 32 eldurnari, the 30 from Murtagh, Glaedr, and Kuthian so that if they were somehow assaulted only half would be lost. They mounted up on Jadeir. Arya looked at Eragon as he put his safe arms around her tightly as they prepared to fly.

Arya then said to Eragon, "Then we should get moving. I want answers."


	105. Chapter 105: The Final March

**The Final March**

Roran was looking around him. The sun had risen. It was at the peak of its imaginary mountain in the sky, radiating its warmth down upon the free forces of Alagaesia. There was just under three weeks until the siege of Uru Baen. The elves, urgals, dwarves, and humans had all united as one to prepare for the last stand. It was going to be the last alliance among all the races of Alagaesia. All just to attempt to overthrow the dark king. The game which the free forces and Galbatorix had been playing was now in the end game. The chess pieces had been set. The game was at its end. The clash of strategy between the two opposing players was finally reaching its culmination. Queens had been captured, rooks destroyed, the king of the opponents had been checked many times, the king of the free forces narrowly escaping checkmate with strokes of brilliance. And then two pawns had become queens in the form of Arya and Eragon, and another a rook in the form of Roran. The free forces were finally beginning the opening moves of their endgame. They would then wait to see how the empire would respond.

The free forces had assembled. The elves and humans were at the center. The dwarves were on the left flank, and the urgals on the right. They would be joined by the remainder of the races near Uru Baen. It was one of the greatest shows of unity among the the races of Alagaesia. No, it was the greatest show of unity. Never had all the forces within Alagaesia, the warlike urgal, the mortal human, the magical elf, and the stonelike dwarves been united like they were now. The urgals were roaring cries of defiance, knowing that in three weeks the fate of Alagaesia would be decided. Orik was raising his war hammer to the dwarves as they did in kind. The humans were banging sword on shield and cheering. And the elves were standing there, stoicly like always.

Roran, Nar Garzhvog, Orik, Nasuada and the acting leader of the elves, Lord Dathedr all met in the center. Roran motioned to them. "It is time." They each went to their respective races to begin the march, and their rally cry. The elves were going to march at the head of the line it was decided as they were the strongest and could deal with an ambush best.

Dathedr was not much for words. Roran saw him simply nod to the elves. Their elven horns sung through the air like wind in the meadow, and they began their light footed march. With them being the advanced guard per say, the other leaders began to rally their own soldiers.

Roran was upon Snowfire. He was dressed in his dwarven armor. He wore no helm so all could see who he was. Come battle time, all would see Stronghammer, and any who dared to face him would fall to his mighty hammer. He looked upon the race of man. In the back were the wagons and tents, where he knew a contingent of nighthawks and Katrina were. He then looked back at the soldiers and raised his hammer. They cheered.

Roran then started to pace back and forth upon Snowfire's majestic back. He then began his cry.

"My wife is due with child any day now. My wife is due to begin our family at a moments notice. My wife is ready to give birth to my first child any time now. My wife is ready to usher in a new age. Much like how many of us are ready to usher in that new age."

Roran then started to speak even stronger. "She may be ready to usher in that new age, but is the race of Alagaesia ready to usher in that new age?!" The masses roared in cries.

"Then it is in our hands! It is in the hands of the elves! It is in the hands of the humans! It is in the hands of the urgals! It is in the hands of the dwarves! It is in the hands of all of us to usher in the new age! I ask you. Are we up to it?! Can we overthrough him?" He paused for a moment. "Yes we can! Yes we can I say to you! I say to all of you men, he will fall!

I said this the first time I addressed all of you. I said this when we were ambushed before Belatona. Galbatorix, he may have started a human. But he is not a human anymore. He is an abomination! He has turned himself into a machine. He has turned his soldiers into machines, and he has turned the empire into a machine! Now, what is the purpose of a machine? The job of a machine is to fulfil the duty of its maker. It has no higher purpose!

I fight...no. I fight for a new dawn! I fight for a new world! I fight for a new life! I fight so that our children, and our children's children, and every generation beyond, can live in a world of peace. I and my cousin Eragon, and his mate, Arya, my family fights so that no one after us shall have to!

So I ask you! I march to Uru Baen and arrive there before three weeks time, where we shall make our final stand. The elves, the dwarves, the urgals, us, and the riders?! Who of you will join me?!" The Varden started to cheer. He pointed at Nasuada with his hammer.

"Will you join me?!" Nasuada drew her sword.

"I will join you Stronghammer!" Roran then pointed his hammer at Benedict.

"The man in the empire who gave up everything to keep 7,000 humans from becoming machines. Will you march with me?!"

"I will march with you Stronghammer!"

Roran then pointed his hammer at the whole mass of humans he was addressing.

"Will you help me?!" He heard in unison 3 bangs of fate of the sword upon the shield. Then, everyone among the Varden yelled in one voice made up of many,

"Aye, we will help you Stronghammer!"

"Then march!"

Roran, Nasuada, and Benedict began to march at the head of the humans as Nar Garzhvog and Orik joined them on each side. Nar Garzhvog was keeping pace with the speed of the horse as was Orik's pony. The urgals let slip one roar as the dwarves at the same time banged their hammers upon their chests. The leaders then started to march eastwards towards were the final battle would be done.

Orik looked at Roran, "A fine speech lad. You saved me alot of trouble." Roran looked at Orik.

"What do you mean King Orik?" The dwarven leader just laughed.

"Oh, I didn't actually make my own speech. I just had a dwarven translator translate what you said. Roran, what you just said applies not only to man, but to the urgals, dwarves, and as isolated as they have become, even the elves." Orik then finished speaking.

The leaders of the races began their march. The Varden flag was flying high in the center. To its left the standard of the urgals was flying. To the right the standard of the dwarves. And a quarter of a mile in front of the Varden flag, the elven flag, still using the standard of the old elven queen, was flying, with the Yawe flying above. They were ready to even the score with an old enemy in three weeks.

Roran then marched onward. As he did, he was wondering in his mind,_Eragon, where are you? _


	106. Chapter 106: Back to the Tomb

**Back to The Tomb**

Eragon and Arya were getting closer to the tomb of Brom. They were nearing the deadening area of the empire. They were near the barren Helgrind. It was nearing night time in the empire. The fire in the sky was slowly washing away. Eragon and Arya were now reaching their second to last destination, or so they thought. They were now riding upon Jadeir. In the last few weeks he was now only slightly smaller than Saphira. To the untrained eye, he looked almost equal to her in size, but he could still not breathe fire. The constant singing and blessing of the eldurnari had worked wonder's on the dragon. It seemed that he might be able to breath fire slightly under three months of age.

As Eragon, Arya, Saphira, and Jadeir were approaching Helgrind, they continued to feel a feeling of foreboding. Each beat of a wing seemed like a sound of fate driving its soundwave ever closer to the gong of destiny. The fight with the empire was in the final stretches, and this was the last piece of the puzzle. Once Eragon and Arya had found out what was in the Vault of Souls, the painting spelling Galbatorix's fall would finally be complete. The only thing that would then need to happen would be for the artist to successfully sell his work of art.

As Eragon thought this, he looked to his right and saw a jet of sapphire flame. He saw Saphira do a double loop into a corkscrew followed by a barrel roll. She then roared and did several more acrobatics. She was enjoying her time not having anyone on her back. Eragon heard Jadeir snort as he and Eragon thought the same thing.

_Show off. _Saphira heard their thoughts and chuckled.

_I am not showing off. I am merely flaunting my greatness. Bow before me, the most free being within Alagaesia! _She let slip another jet of flame as Eragon manipulated it into several loops and placed them into difficult places for her to manuever. Things in the saddle bag and all, she manuevered her way through and let out another roar.

_Enjoy it Saphira. This may be the final time we have to fly about as we are now. We won't know what will be next after we return for the Siege of Uru Baen._

_You should enjoy this time as well little one. We are very close to Helgrind. We are actually very near Dras Leona at the moment._

_Let us go below the clouds then. We do not need to hide here as we captured Dras Leona._

Eragon felt a lurch beneath him as Jadeir began to adjust his altitude. He held Arya slightly tighter out of instinct. Her head was down and she was slouched down at the moment. Eragon was doing his best to keep her from being disturbed as Jadeir lowered his altitude slightly below the clouds. She was sleeping before they reached the vault. The two of them had not had much sleep the last few days so Eragon was giving her some time to catch up. Eragon inhaled and was intoxicated by Arya's scent of crushed pine needles.

As he inhaled, Eragon remembered all the happy moments he had over the last 2 and a half months or so with Arya. He remembered their first kiss. He remembered how she had looked over him during his injury, and he over her. He remembered all the nights they had spent in the trees of the forest, and their time in Ellesmera. He let all of those thoughts flow through his body and he felt an inner peace. He could sense Saphira humming even though he was riding Jadeir. She was being influenced by what Eragon was feeling. He let the peace within him radiate over his troubles. He let his love for Arya define him at that exact moment. He then felt Arya's relaxed muscle's tense up and she sat up. Eragon looked at her as her emerald eyes fluttered open. She smiled as he kissed her. The two of them remained locked for a time. Eragon loved her, and that was all that mattered. He could feel her soft lips upon his, the taste of honey in his mouth, her tongue sending messages to his. He soaked in the moment.

And then the wind blew away the smell of crushed pine needles and Eragon and Arya returned to reality. They broke away from each other. Arya looked around her.

"How close are we?" She asked. Eragon motioned forward.

"That is Dras Leona. We are not far." He answered.

The two of them looked around as they then began to fly above Dras Leona. They looked down and noticed that there were no armies near, and only a light garrision at the city. The people within the city looked up at the mighty dragons as their shadows covered the ground and they cheered at the sight of the dragons. Eragon in hand withdrew Brisingr and ignited it to rally the city as they flew by it. In about five minutes they were beyond the city.

_Eragon, we are near the tomb, perhaps 15 to 30 minutes._

Thank you Saphira.

They began to approach the barren wasteland that was Helgrind. Everything around it was dead, save for a few things that dared to live there. After a moment, they noticed where the sandstone cave was, where the tomb of Brom lay. The two dragons then landed and dropped off the riders. Eragon heard several eldurnari enter his mind.

_Eragon, bring myself, Kuthian, Wyrda, and Fate. We have not seen our riders in many years._

And how do you know the Vault of Souls will allow you to see them?

We do not. It could easily be some amulet or a hidden eldurnari hoard. But in the case it is some way to speak with those in the void, we wish to accompany you.

Very well.

Eragon approached Saphira's saddlebags and withdrew one white, one gold, and two green eldurnari. He then began to enter the tomb of Brom with Arya. He was nervous. He had never felt so nervous visiting a tomb. As he entered the cave with Arya, there was an eery light, much similar to the one from Dras Leona.

Eragon and Arya entered and saw something that shocked them both, :two shadow beings were standing in their way. Eragpm was shocked at the sight of the Arya and Eragon shadows. He and Arya drew their swords and ignited the room with light. Eragon tried to stab the being as he had at Dras Leona. It went through him and had no effect. _What?! How! What treachery is this?_


	107. Chapter 107: True Names

**True Names**

Arya and Eragon were parrying blows left and right. The shadow illusions they were fighting were much stronger than the ones from Dras Leona. On top of that, they were immune to what Eragon and Arya thought was their only weakness, light. Arya and Eragon were for the most part in control of the fight, especially since they were able to fight with their surroundings in mind. However, they could not make a mistake or get tired becase they both knew what could happen all too well if either of them made a mistake. The two of them linked minds to try and find a solution. They stood back to back, playing a defensive fight since they did not know what would defeat them.

_Eragon, what do you think? _Arya asked as the two of them switched positions. Arya was now facing the shadow Eragon.

_I don't know Arya. How could this have happened? The Black Hand found out about Brom's tomb! We won't be able to reach the Vault of Souls if these two shadows are here._

We will find a way.

The two of them continued to fight for a moment. Arya parried a blow and looked at the tombstone of Brom. She saw an elegant white rose just sitting there ignorantly, doing nothing. She then had her mind search the tomb of Brom, as Eragon had told her he had told the surroundings to store energy there from even far away, each night. Each night any spare energy from surroundings everything within range. She felt the largest resorvoir of energy she had ever felt. She also noticed that it was draining slightly. Arya knew exactly who had done this.

_Eragon, this is the work of your mother. She must have done it that day she visited the tomb alone. _Shock and anger shot across the link.

_What do you mean my mother?!_

Arya then gave her explanation to Eragon. _I think she created these shadow beings to reinforce the protection you put on Brom's tomb. I can sense energy from the tomb being slightly drained._

_What should we do then? Take all the energy out of the tomb?_

_No, that would completely eliminate the spell, and this is a fine defense for a tomb. I think if one of us says something than they may dissipate. Perhaps when they realize we mean the tomb no harm._

The two of them parried a few more blows and did a backflip. Eragon then quickly said in the ancient language, "Eka eddyr breaol abr Brom."

As Eragon said this, the shadows suddenly stopped their assault. They stepped back and sheathed their blades. Arya looked at the beings. They looked at Eragon and then said in a deep, dark voice, "You may pass, family of Brom. We know you are not here to disturb his slumber." The shadows then vanished back into the darkness.

The eery light then vanished from the tomb. It returned to its pristine shining self. Arya looked around. The tomb looked just like how she and Eragon had left it, save for the single white rose, standing proudly beside the tombstone of Brom. The pure diamond was shining brightly within the cave, reflecting the light of the sun. Arya looked at Eragon.

"What now?" Arya asked.

"Now, I need to figure out my true name. But I don't know how." He said dumbly.

"Eragon, Saphira and I know you well enough, we will help you find it." Arya said.

"But how?"

"Eragon, this is what I suggest. Go into a deep state of meditation, you must search through your whole being. Your thoughts, your subconscious mind, your desires, your hopes, everything. Saphira and I will be right there with you in your mind helping you. For your sake I hope your true name is a very good one." Arya meant that as if his name revealed that he was a good person he would experience happiness beyond belief at the discovery, the exact opposite of what had happened to Sloan.

Eragon looked at Arya. "Couldn't you just probe my mind and figure this out like I did with Sloan?"

Arya shook her head. "Eragon, while we may be mates, you and I are by far two of the most complicated beings in the world, and we only have around 3 words to do it."

"Then why did Galbatorix use sentences?" Eragon asked.

Arya considered what he had said for a moment before she continued. "I assume that, what he was saying was not only your true name. He was muttering spells as well that he wanted you to do incase he indeed did find your true name. Eragon, I do not think I can find your name out simply by probing your mind. Sloan was a simple person. But with you, what three words can describe a shadeslayer, a leader, a lover, a dragon rider, and a fire wielder. Do you understand what I am saying? I can help you, but you are in the best position to figure this out. I suggest we begin."

Eragon and Arya sat down on the diamond floor. Saphira poked her head into the cave. The two people whom knew Eragon the most then connected minds with him as they began to search his whole being to figure out who he was. Arya was then looking through his mind with Saphira.

The threesome saw a little boy. An innocent farmhand was plowing on a field. The little child was still a little pudgy, but muscle was beginning to form. He was working with another little child while a rugged man was directing the two. It was a simple life. Arya understood Eragon was currently in his childhood.

The scene then changed to the spine. The man looked like a slightly younger, human Eragon. The human man had a bow and arrow. He was hunting in the spine. He found some deer, and notched his bow. Suddenly, there was an explosion, and a blue gemstone was standing in the center. The person picked it up.

The scene then changed to Yazuac. A few urgals were in the way of Eragon and he had his bow and arrow out again. Fire was in his eyes. An inexplainable urge of anger built up within him and it needed to come out. He then said the only word he knew in the ancient language. "Brisingr!" And released the arrow.

_Brisingr. Eragon stop for a moment. _Saphira said.

_Why? _He asked.

_I think I know as well. _Arya said, _But your first Saphira._

_Eragon, at times your personality has been erratic, like a fire, uncontrolled. Sometimes you would be happy one moment, and angry the next. Also, you have been very exceptional at being a fire wielder. On top of that you are a dragon rider. I think we know it. Give it a try._

Arya saw Eragon stand tall. He then looked at the tomb. Arya herself was curious what would happen when Eragon said his true name. Eragon then said loud enough so Arya could here, "Shurtugal Abr Brisingr!" Arya and Eragon began to look on in excitement to see what would happen.

The tomb showed an amazing urge to do nothing. Arya looked at Eragon. He frowned.

"Nope, I'm not feeling fiery at the moment. That's not it." The two of them say down again and went back to work.

Arya and Saphira then entered Eragon's mind again as he searched himself for who he was.

Arya saw a defeated Eragon, his back splayed open at Farthen Dur. Pain was across his face. She saw a shining gem in the sky shatter, and herself upon Saphira. A dragon breathed fire as Eragon ignited Zar'oc and plunged his blade into the heart of Durza. Spirits began to leave the body as Eragon fell into unconsciousness. One of the forces of evil had been defeated.

She saw a battered human Eragon training with Oromis. A crippled Eragon was attempting the Rimgar. She saw the serene Oromis tell him to get back up again, telling him they were the riders, who stood against the dark and stood for the light. Eragon got up and completed the Rimgar. The conclusion the three drew was Eragon stood for the riders or all good things.

They saw Eragon fighting the Ra'zac, whom most people deemed innately evil. He was blocking blows left and right with his hawthorne staff. The memory then quickly flashed forward to the talk Eragon and the final Ra'zac had. Arya heard Eragon say, "Hearts? I am the champion of the people, not him." It proceeded to show the final Ra'zac being defeated. Another force of evil had left Alagaesia.

Various images began to show of Eragon's reluctance to kill. From when he realized why elves did not eat meat, to Roran's talk of seeing those they had vanquished in their dreams, to the fighting when he was returning from Helgrind, and when he had reluctantly killed Murtagh. It was accompanied by Eragon's hopes of seeing Murtagh and Sloan redeemed from their atrocities. Eragon was an innately good person.

The image then flashed to Eragon facing the dark king himself. As Arya looked at the dark king. Everything about him breathed evil. The air he breathed, the water he drank, everything around him seeped off a part of that word. And then opposing him, Arya saw Eragon. His sword sheathed, fire in his eyes. All good things seemed to be radiating from him. A calming aura surrounded him as the shroud of evil surrounded Galbatorix.

The final image, was when their mother's died. Arya felt sadness surge up within her. They then saw Rhunon look at the fallen Eragon and call him Eragon-Kuthian. A shock jolted down Arya's spine, and then it branched down through her whole being. She knew who Eragon was.

_Stop right there Eragon, I think we know who you are. You slew Durza and became a Shadeslayer. You slew the Ra'zac and became the bane of the Ra'zac. You have stood for all good things and defend them with a fiery passion. You defied evil incarnate in Galbatorix. You stand to protect all good things. You stand to protect myself, your family, your friends, nature, and many other good things. You do your best to help redeem those who were born good, but turned bad by certain forces. You strive to cast down all that is evil,such as shades, the Ra'zac, and Galbatorix. Eragon, at one point you may have been Shurtugal Abr Brisingr. But I think you know who you are true name is powerful Eragon. It is a name of much responsibility and good. I think you will have a surge of joy when you say it._

Eragon nodded at Arya. The two of them stood tall, and once again looked at the tomb of Brom. Arya noticed Eragon empower his voice with magic. He then said aloud, "I am Shurtugal Abr Kuthian!"

Arya looked at Eragon. A determined fire and joy seemed to be leaping around in his eyes. His face seemed to have a smile upon it as he closed his eyes. Arya was still in Eragon's mind. She felt a calming feeling of peace wash across Eragon's being. The realization he was an innately good person was surging through his body and bringing joy to it. Arya saw Eragon look at her. His fiery eyes seemed to be full of happiness and light. It was like a dragon or a bird, when they finally realized that they could fly. It was like a human, when they finally realized they could walk and talk. It was like a magician, when they finally realized they could use magic. It was like a couple, finally being united as one. It was all of those things to Eragon, all into one. He kissed her more so than he ever had before. The taste of his lips found itself across hers. Arya could feel his joy crossing over from mouth to mouth. She could feel his happiness coming over him to her. She then had a happy expression upon her face as they broke apart. Arya could feel tears of joy showering down from Eragon's face onto her own.

Suddenly, the two of them felt an earthquake. They looked around, alert at what was going on. They heard their two dragon's roar.

_Arya, what's going on?!_

_I do not know Jadeir. You and Saphira stay near the cave entrance._

After a moment, the earthquake stopped and Eragon and Arya looked infront of them. The tomb of Brom had split into two. Infront of them was a diamond stairwell leading into blackness. Eragon looked at Arya, and then probed his mind to Arya and Saphira.

_Ummm Saphira? You didn't do this with magic did you?_

No I didn't. I think this is one of those unexplainable things of magic. Perhaps you will find your answer when you enter.

I agree with Saphira. Jadier, Saphira, the two of you should stay there while Eragon and I along with the eldurnari investigate.

Arya then felt something in her pocket. She withdrew the eagle and the yawe. They were both burning brighter than ever, almost blinding her. She looked at Eragon, "They are pointing me into the blackness."

__Eragon and Arya then held hands tightly. Each of them were unsure of what was about to happen next. Eragon had his sword at the ready as the two of them entered the blackness. Arya saw Eragon draw Brisingr with the hand not holding Arya's hand and ignite Brisingr so they could see. They were walking cautiously for several minutes. The only thing they could see was each other. All around them was blackness.

Suddenly, Arya felt herself and her body being pulled out of where they were. She looked at Eragon and yelled, "Eragon!" The two of them held each other tightly, Brisingr still ignited. And they were teleported into a place they did not know.

A few moment's later, Arya stirred. She walked over to Eragon and helped him up. The two of them still seemed to be surrounded by blackness, and the only thing they could see was each other. Eragon tried to ignite Brisingr but he could not. Arya and Eragon tried to use magic, and realized they could not.

Arya looked at Eragon. "Eragon, where are we?" Eragon held Arya close.

"I do not know." Suddenly behind them there was a flash of light. The two of them drew swords. They heard footsteps walking towards them.

The person they could not see began to speak, "You are in the land of the dead, yet you are still living." It said. Eragon looked at Arya.

"Brom?!" He said to Arya, "But how?!" Infront of them they saw Brom, he looked younger, and was wearing Undbitr on his hip, and a sapphire dragon was near him. It was his Saphira.

They saw another flash to the left of them, and then the calming voice of a woman began to speak as it walked towards them, "You are in a place not affected by time, place, or magic." The woman then revealed who she was. It was a woman dressed completely in white with a long sword. It was Selena.

"Mother?! What is going on?!" Eragon asked.

"Eragon, I think we are among the dead." Arya said, as there was another flash to the right of them. The graceful step of an elf and the clear sound of an elven woman then said aloud,

"You are in the Vault of Souls, or as some like to call it, the void." The woman was now revealed ot them as Islanzadi. She was in an elegant yellow dress embroidered in gold. Her Tamerlain size sword was near.

"Mother?!" Was all Arya could say before there was another flash infront of them. A proud elf then began to walk before them and reveal himself. He was in a navy blue tunic, and he looked proud. He had long raven hair and emerald eyes. He had a fair face. Arya knew who she and Eragon were looking at. They were looking at her father, Evandar. He then said in a clear, pure voice.

"Eragon Shadeslayer, my daughter, welcome to the void."


	108. Chapter 108: People of their Pasts

**People Of Their Past**

"Eragon Shadeslayer, my daughter, welcome to the void."

As Arya's father said this. Several small flames of differing colors, some blue, some white, some green, and some red, all began to appear. They started to move near the four parents who were spirits and Eragon and Arya. They began to circle the two living people in the realm of the dead. They were spinning and flying in a circle. Arya held on to Eragon, afraid and curious of what was to come next.

"Do not be afraid my daughter, they are just people of your past." Evandar said in reaction to Arya.

"Aye, do not be afraid my son, they are just people of your past." Brom replied as he saw the look on Eragon's face.

The flames encircling the two of them continued to move around. It made Arya and Eragon dizzy. Finally, after a moment, there was a flashing, blinding light. Eragon and Arya were blinded for a minute. Finally, the blinding light ceased. What happened next surprised Arya.

There were in a place more peaceful then the trees of Du Weldenvarden, and more beautiful than that of Tialdari Hall. It was a place that she could not describe in words. It was a place that no area could equal on Alagaesia. Arya looked at her father. She looked at the dead people around herself and Eragon. She saw people from both their pasts, some whom she knew personally, and some not.

"Father? What is this place? And what is going on?" The raven haired elf looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Arya, this, is where those who die go if they have lived a generally good, hard, life, and devoted their life to the good of others. These people have come to greet you. When you die, the Creator judges you into three places."

"So there is a God?" Arya asked as Eragon looked on in shock. The former elven king nodded.

"Yes, but most only found out in death. The rider leaders found out but told none. As I was saying, this is where those who did good deeds in their life go. If you were not innately evil, but did terrible things, then your spirit would wander the land until it was deemed worthy."

"So that means the spirits that can be used to become shades are...?"

"Yes, that is them. It is a sad side thing for that to happen to one of them. It is not their fault. If one of them happens to become part of a shade, the Creator will not blame them for it. However, if they rejoice at becoming a shade..." The king continued.

"Then what?" Eragon asked, curious.

"Then they will join those who purposely committed evil deeds in the vault of the damned. It is truly an evil place to be." Evandar finished.

Arya saw Eragon look around. She herself was digesting all of this. All her life she had been brought up in a world where the elves thought there was no God, and these things were just superstitions. It was embedded into her mind and would be a hard thing to break. Arya then saw who Eragon was looking for. They saw Murtagh riding Thorn among those in the crowd who wanted to meet them. Eragon then began again,

"Then why is Murtagh here and not still wandering the land? I am glad he is here, but he did do some bad things." Eragon was curious. The two of them looked at Evandar.

"Murtagh, I hear, was an interesting case. Many thought he should have remained in the land of the living as a spirit until they deemed him fit, but the Creator decided otherwise. Murtagh had no choice in the atrocities he commited and did his best to help from the other side, on his judgement day it was learned he was forced to do most of the bad things he had done. However, the things he did which were good, were his choice. For those reasons he was welcomed here." Evandar then looked to the both of them. "I and your mother Arya, and your parents Eragon, and a few others will speak to you later. However, at the moment these spirits around us wish to speak with the two of you."

Arya saw her parents, Eragon's parents, Vrael, Link and his mate, and Murtagh, Oromis and his mate, and Faolin all walk into the elegant hall they were standing outside of. Arya's heart jumped when she saw Faolin. She was happy to see him again. But for the most part it was overpowered by the fact she was with Eragon. The silver haired elf turned around and saw Eragon and Arya and smiled. Eragon then whispered into her ear, "Is that him?"

"Yes." She said quietly. Eragon and Arya returned his smile. They then looked around them at all the spirits which had wanted to see them.

The first two people to appear were of Eragon's past. He saw Garrow and his wife, Marian. The two of them had been rejoined in death. To Arya, Garrow looked young and with a farmer's tan and body. His muscles were toned from farming so long. Garrow hugged his nephew and then said gruffly, "Who would have thought you would become something we only thought was imaginary?"

"I know. I hope you can forgive me Garrow. If I had not hidden the secret of Saphira from you, perhaps you would still be alive." Eragon said sadly. Garrow smiled at his nephew.

"Ah, there is nothing to forgive Eragon. It was my time. And I was able to rejoin the woman I love. My only regret is that I was not able to see you or Roran grow up. Eragon, death is not bad. It is merely the beginning of another journey. Do not forget that. Eragon, I have been watching you and Roran, and the acts the two of you have done since I died. I could not be anymore proud. You tell Roran how happy I am for him for finally expressing his love for Katrina, he was quite childish in that department when I was alive. You tell him how proud I am of him please." Garrow then pointed at Arya as he continued to speak to Eragon. "You never leave her. Remember what I said to you about morality Eragon. I am proud of you for all you have done. And now I must take my leave." Arya saw the Eragon's aunt and uncle then walk away.

The next person to appear was Hrothgar, the mighty dwarven king who had been slain by slave Murtagh. He bowed to the two of them. He looked at Eragon, gestured to Arya, and laughed. "Oi, who would have thought of that, you sure landed a beauty Eragon!" He said jokingly. Eragon and Arya laughed at the fallen king.

Hrothgar then looked at the both of them. "I have not much to say to either of you. However, I ask that you tell Orik how proud I am of him. I sent him from mission to mission, and I never praised him. And now I see him leading the dwarves to a greater glory, for greater than any I could have. He is worthy to wield the hammer of the king."

Hrothgar then began to walk away from where they were in the courtyard of the hall whose beauty could not be expressed in any language. The next person who wished to speak with them appeared. It was Ajihad. He was still in his proud armor of the Varden and his sword was on his hip. He shook hands with Arya and Eragon.

"Who would have thought the two of you would become one. It is almost unreal to me. I saw you, Arya, above myself and you, Eragon, as almost my son. I give you two my gratitude for helping lead the Varden beyond my wildest dreams Shadeslayers."

"It was you who helped make this moves possible for us, your daughter, and Roran to execute, Ajihad." Arya answered him. Ajihad then smiled at the two of them.

"It is good to see you are still mighty with your tongue Arya Svit Kona. I am glad to see that you are not the isolated person you were for the years I worked with you as the elven ambassador." He then continued, "Tell Nasuada how proud I am of her when you return. She led the Varden beyond my wildest hopes and glories. I could not have asked for a better daughter, even if she no longer leads them." Ajihad then walked away.

There was only one final person who wished to speak with them before Eragon and Arya left to speak with the others. It was Glenwing. He looked at Eragon and Arya. He then looked back to Arya and smiled. The two exchanged the elven greetings.

"I am happy for you Arya Svit-Kona, for being able to move on. I know Faolin was pleased as well, but he can attest to that. Give my regards to the birds of the forest." The elf then left.

Eragon and Arya were standing alone again. The two of them were still soaking in what was going on around them. It was like some taboo land they were in. It was almost incomprehensible. So many things did not make sense. First and foremost, why had the Creator allow them to access this place? And why had the Creator made Brom's tomb a portal, and how did he do so?

Eragon then looked at Arya, "Now let us see those we wish to see most." The two of them walked hand in hand to the hall of unnatural beauty. They continued to walk, when suddenly, they froze together. At the entrance stood Faolin and Oromis. Oromis walked first. He looked much younger, and he did not looked cripple at all. He calmly looked at Eragon and Arya and smiled.

"Eragon, my final apprentice, you do not know how proud I am of what you have accomplished since my death. You have brought us closer to ending this war and slaying Galbatorix. It is you who shall be his bane. And you have not forgotten who you are as a rider. Never forget that Eragon." Oromis then looked at Arya. "Arya, the beloved of my final apprentice and my son. It is gratifying to see you smile again. You were like a daughter to me. I am glad you found it in your heart to find one to love again."

Arya motioned to Eragon to take Glaedr out of her pack. She withdrew him. The eldurnari was shining brightly. Eragon then spoke to Oromis,

"Ebrithil, I do not know how long we will be here, but I have brought Glaedr so you can speak with him."

_Oromis!_

_Partner of my heart, it has been a long time. I have missed you._

Oromis cradled Glaedr like a newborn baby and walked away as he spoke to him. Arya then felt butterflies build in her stomach. It was now Faolin looking and her and Eragon. What was to happen now? She did not know what to say or what to do. She loved Faolin. But she loved Eragon more. What was she to do? Would Eragon be upset if she ran at Faolin in happiness? She looked at Eragon with a look on her face that screamed help. Eragon kissed her and whisper into her ear, "Go to him. I know how much he means to you. I will not be angry."

Arya felt a tear fall from her eye as Eragon wiped it away. She ran into the spirit Faolin's arms and hugged him. She had not felt the warmth of his arms for so long. Faolin held her and wiped a tear. Still in his arms, she heard Faolin whisper to her, "I am happy for you. You do not know how much it pained me to see you the way you were for that year or so after I died. I never want to see you like that again."

"I know. I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"Do not be. I am happy to see you happy again with him. Remember what I said among the birds. I would not be angry. And I am not." He whispered back.

Arya felt his lips on her cheek and then the two of them broke their embrace. Arya looked at Eragon. He was doing his best to hide a hint of jealousy, but Arya could see through it. He simply nodded at her in a way to say to her that it was ok and he was fine. Faolin then approached Eragon. Arya saw the two men share a bear hug as Faolin whispered something to Eragon which he answered in kind. Faolin left to follow Oromis and Eragon and Arya continued to walk into the hall.

Arya looked at Eragon with a little worry on her face. "Your not mad at me are you?"

"There is nothing for me to be mad about Arya alright? It is in the past. It is not my right to decide who you loved in the past or not, and it is not my right to stop you from showing that affection. Was I a little jealous? Perhaps. But that does not matter anymore Arya. What matters right now is we love each other and no one will prevent that."

Arya felt she could breathe a little easier after that. She then asked Eragon before they walked in, "What did he say to you?"

"He told me to promise him I would love you forever, and that you and I were meant to be. He also told me to promise him I would not let any harm happen to you. Now let us speak with those we wish to speak with most."

The two of them opened the door and walked inside to see the two former lead riders, Vrael and Eragon's ancestor Link. They saw their parents and Murtagh as well.

*Takes a deep breath.** Geez this chapter is getting long! **Resumes**

Link and his mate, Zelda, and Vrael approached Eragon and Arya. Link spoke first. He shared a small resemblance to Eragon.

"So, you are my descendent, Eragon."

Eragon answered him, "Aye, that is me."

"Vrael and I will speak with you in a moment. In the meantime we wish for you to speak with your family."

"Wait a moment." Eragon motioned to Arya. The two of them withdrew the final 3 eldurnari from their packs. They handed the two green ones to Link, and Kuthian to Vrael. The three of them left the chamber they were in so that it was just Murtagh, Brom, Selena, Evandar, and Islanzadi with Eragon and Arya.

Murtagh was up first. He walked up to Eragon and the two exchanged a bear hug. Murtagh then said to Eragon jokingly, "You finally landed her. You sly devil you." They shared a laugh. He then said before he returned to the chair he was sitting in, "Thank you. My time here has been the happiest time of my life. I no longer live in misery, but in paradise."

The mother's were up next. Selena walked up to Eragon and Islanzadi to Arya. Arya looked at Eragon. He was starting to cry, and she was too. She looked at her mother. Tears were starting to fall. She then said quietly as she started to hug her, "Mother." Her tears were falling onto her mother's dress.

"Shhh...my daughter..what is wrong?"

"It is almost too much. Seeing all of these people again. And seeing you again. And father again. It is almost too much to think real. I almost do not wish to leave here anymore." She sniffled.

"You have to Arya. The Creator brought you here for a reason which we will explain in a moment." Her mother continued to hold her in her arms. Arya then did her best to regain her composure. She then remembered something she did not do when her mother was still living. She summoned all of her fortitude to say what she needed to say. She might not have had another chance to say it.

"Mother...I...forgive you..." Her mother paused for a moment and just looked at her daughter.

"I know Arya. Arya, remember what Selena and I told you. You and Eragon love each other each day like it is your last. The two of you may not have another day together especially with Uru Baen approaching. I hope the two of you understand now why we had to sacrifice ourselves at Ellesmera Arya. I see you and Eragon leading our people into a new age. One final person wishes to speak with you my daughter."

Arya then looked at her father. It was the first time she had seen him in over 90 years. He looked just like the father that she knew as a child. She looked at Eragon speaking with Brom. She started to cry again as she ran into her father's arms like she had so many times as a child.

"Father! I have missed you. These years when I could not be with you." Her father looked at her.

"My flower. I have missed you. It has pained me to not be near you. It pained me to not see you grow up into the splendid woman you are now. It pained me to not see you become the rider your are. It has been a painful time here. And then your mother joined me. And my pain was lessened. The two of us have watched you Arya. We could not be anymore proud. I am happy to see you happy with another. I am happy to see you happy now."

Arya just spent that moment in her father's arms. She had not been in them for so long. She had not been in his presence in ages. All she wished to do was be in the arms of her father as his daughter, and nothing more at that moment in time. She had not seen her father for 90 years, and his presence was all she needed at that moment in time.

Eragon was speaking with Brom. Tears were in his eyes as he saw his father as his father for the first time. He was saddened that it only had to be in death that he saw his father. Tears were in Brom's eye's as well.

"My son." He said quietly. The two of them exchanged a hug.

"Father." Eragon said as well. It was the first time he could actually say the word and know who it meant.

"I am sorry Eragon. For hiding this from you for so long. I am sorry. No son should have to go through that." Tears were in the mighty Brom's eyes.

"I forgive you my father." He said as he choked up.

Brom looked at his son. "I could not be any more proud of you Eragon. No father could have asked for a better son. I just wish I could be there with you. I wish I could have seen you grow up."

"I know. I wish the same thing. But there are more important things."

"Indeed there are. We need to speak about why the Creator allowed you and Arya to visit us. The lead riders and us will explain everything in due time. But first we wanted you to have a chance to speak with everyone."

Eragon and Arya spent the rest of the time exchanging pleasantries with their families. They could not keep track of time as time did not exist in the void. They wondered how much time they had already spent. Brom then said to Eragon, "The two of you are tired. You should rest. There is a guest room for the two of you. We will explain everything after the two of you have rested."

Eragon and Arya entered the guestroom. It was a room fit for a king, with a large, fluffy bed. The two of them went into the bed, and quickly went into their waking dreams, exhausted from what they had gone through.

Two dragons were guarding a cave. It was in the dead of night. The stars were twinking. The two dragons were growing roared. She then probed her thoughts to Jadeir.

_Blast darn it how long are they going to take?! It has been several hours! We don't have all week!_

_Perhaps they need that time. If this gives us a chance to defeat him than it is worth it._

_I guess so. Watch the cave._

_Why?_

_Because I am hungry and need to fly. I'll bring you a deer._

Saphira leapt form her perch and into the sky. She did a triple corkscrew into a loop followed by a barrel roll and let slip her flames into the sky.

_Show off._

_Quiet Jadeir or I don't get that deer._

She flew off into the darkness to find some food.


	109. Chapter 109: Men of the Void

**Men Of The Void**

Eragon yawned. He stirred and woke up. He did not know how much time had passed nor did he care. The sun in the void, -was it still the sun there?, was rising. He looked to his left. Arya was still sleeping. Her body slowly rising up and down with each breath she took. Eragon quietly got out of the fluffy bed. He did not want to disturb her slumber, as it may have been the last nice night of sleep she would get. He quietly crept out and went outside into the courtyard.

The humans had not awoken yet. However, Vrael, Evandar, and Link were up and about. Vrael was in a meditative state while Evandar and Link were sparring. Eragon was amused by the various variations of "hyaa!" coming out of Link's mouth as they sparred. Eragon looked on in awe at the trio. He was standing infront of the three most powerful elves at one point in Alagaesia. Suddenly, Vrael got up and looked at Eragon. The elf then walked over to Eragon. The two of them sat down and watched Evandar and Link duel. Their fighting styles were similar, and were fluid. Vrael looked at Eragon.

"He doesn't speak much. Link. He speaks most when he spars. At times we think he is a mute." He joked. The two of them laughed. It was almost surreal to Eragon. Here he was, speaking with the most powerful rider in Alagaesian history. Eragon was silent, still in shock.

"Technically your more powerful than me. You are still alive you know." He joked again. Eragon chuckled.

"Though I suppose one of you could kill me if you wished." Eragon answered back.

"How? We can't use magic, and swords don't hurt you here. See?" Vrael drew his sword and slashed Eragon. Eragon did not feel a thing. A look of shock was across Vrael's face. "Why didn't you try and block that?!"

"Dunno. I figured that what you said was true." Eragon said dumbly. He was still amazed that he was sitting by Vrael. Eragon then had a question. "How is it, that you guys can observe the living?"

Vrael then answered, "Scrying mirrors."

"But you can't use magic I thought!" Eragon asked, confused."

"We don't. All you have to do is go to any mirror, and say the name of the person in the living world you want to see, and you can see them. Here, try it." Vrael handed him a small mirror.

Eragon held the mirror and said quietly, "I want to see my dragon, Saphira."

The mirror quickly showed an image of her. She was sleeping by the cave entrance near Jadeir. Vrael was peeping over Eragon's shoulder. He then put the mirror down satisfied she was ok.

"She's a beauty. One of the prettiest female dragons I have seen. And that is a fine male." Vrael said to him. Eragon then had another question but Vrael stopped him.

"Any question you have about how the tomb was an entrance, or why your here, or why the creator brought you here and such should wait until Arya awakens. Alright?" Eragon nodded.

"Very well."

The two of them saw Evandar and Link taking a break from sparring. Vrael then drew his sword again.

"Would you like to spar?" Eragon was shocked.

"I would be honored." The two of them walked over to where Evandar and Link had been sparring. Vrael then said to Eragon as they walked,

"The leaders of the riders have been skilled in the sword. I can see that you are pretty skilled as well. You could use some tuning up though."

Eragon then drew Brisingr, his sapphire blue sword. Vrael then asked him, "Was that the final sword Rhunon made?"

"No. Brisingr," The sword did not ignite since they were in the void, " was the first of the final set of two. Arya's sword Hjarta was her final sword."

"I see. Let us begin." Vrael charged at Eragon.

Vrael was fast. Much faster than Galbatorix ever was. Eragon was barely keeping up with him, and that was partially because he could channel his surroundings. In the void the energy was infinite so he could do this all day and nothing would die, since it was already dead.

"I see you have mastered the technique of being in touch with your surroundings as you fight. Very usefull." He parried a blow from Eragon. Eragon then hesitated for a moment and Vrael went on the offensive.

"Never hesitate." He said quickly as the thrusted forward. Eragon stumbled a bit as he parried a blow, "Make sure your footwork is as fast as your swordwork." Eragon realized Vrael was giving him an impromptu teaching section on swordwork.

The duel kept going for a little longer. Eragon was fighting to draw though. Vrael was too fast for him to attack. Vrael then said to Eragon, "When you fight, you must think of where you position your sword three or four positions ahead of when you actually do so. In most duels the one who can think the furthest ahead will win."

The fighting continued for a moment longer. Finally, Vrael disarmed Eragon and Eragon saw a sword near his neck to signify he had lost.

"Not bad for your first duel with me. You will need work, but you will pass. Hopefully that will help you slay him. Though we will talk about that later." Vrael looked over at Link and nodded. Link approached Vrael and drew his sword. The two of them were about to duel. Eragon then went to where Evandar was and sat down near Arya's father. Eragon was slightly nervous. He had never spoken with, let alone met with her father.

Her father looked at Eragon and smiled. His face was calm and peaceful. He had emerald eyes and raven hair like Arya's. He then spoke to Eragon. "I thank you Eragon, for putting a smile on her face"

"The honor is mine. And I hope it shall be mine for many years to come." He answered the king. He was still shocked by the fact that he was speaking with Evandar. He looked at Vrael and Link duel. It was at a speed and fluidity Eragon had never witnessed before. It was the best sword work he had ever seen.

"You do not know how pained I was to see the Arya she was after I died and before she met you. Even with Faolin she did not open up as much as she has with you. These two months she has spent with you have been the happiest times of her life." Evandar told him. Eragon was silent for a moment.

"Aye, she told me that. You honor me beyond words," Eragon answered.

"No, I thank you for what you have done. What you have done for her. It is something no other man but her soul mate could do. At one point I thought it was Faolin. Before she was born he already was. I spoke to him often. As you know I had the gift of foresight. I thought he was going to be Arya's special person. You can imagine the shock I was in for when I saw him fall when they were ambushed. The both of us looked on in horror when we saw how distant Arya became to the world. And then we saw you. You can imagine we chuckled a few times at your...missteps." Eragon was embarrased for a moment and then chuckled. "No matter, it turned out okay. No, better than okay. The last two months Faolin and I have been able to rest easy because of you."

Eragon looked at Arya's father in his emerald eyes. He simply said to him. "Thank you." What Evandar was saying to him was worth far more than any gold.

Evandar then said to Eragon. "I foresaw many things Eragon about your future with her. The two of you will be with each other until death takes the both of you. Which could be awhile, though now is not the time to speak of that. Though I saw you and her with many children, at least seven. I know fate can still be changed. But I wanted you to know this. One of the dreams I saw was the two of you with a newborn, and it was 9 months after the war I think." Eragon was surprised at what the king had said to him. He put some stock in it since Evandar had the gift of foresight, but he also knew fate to an extent could be changed.

Eragon then asked the king after digesting everything that had been said, "What was she like as a child?" The king's eyes began to glow.

"Ah, she loved her family. She was independent and at the same time always worrying about her mom and dad. She would look to us for comfort whenever she would have a bad dream. She too had occasional dreams of foresight from me."

"She had a dream of me dying. It was two visions. But her mother and mine mother changed that as you know." Eragon answered.

"Did she? I knew of what they did, but I did not know that. But it would make sense, as we can change our fates. The Creator gives people chances to make themselves, it is all in his plan. That was not her first dream of the future, though it may have been the first one she remembered." Evandar answered.

"Oh?" Eragon asked, curious. The king then frowned for a moment.

"There was a time she went to me and the queen and she told us her dream. She saw herself in the future, coldhearted, isolated, distant to the world. She was still a small child, perhaps 3 or 4. She did not remember it shortly after. We told her it was just a dream. She did not want to become the woman she saw in her dreams. We told her that it was not her."

"But it was." Eragon murmured.

"Yes. It was." Evandar answered. "Though you changed that. You never let that smile she has when she is around you leave her face Eragon. The love the two of you have for each other. It is a love mightier than any I know. That bond is more powerful than any bond, and may even rival the bond a rider has with their dragon."

"Of course."

"Now then. Our princess has awakened. When the humans awaken we shall begin to talk about a few more things of important nature."

Eragon turned around and saw Arya had awoken. She walked over to Eragon and the two of them shared a kiss. The two them just sat down near each other in silence as the queen walked out of the hall and sat down by Evandar. The four of them just sat their in silence, happy to be in the presence of their loved ones as the two former leaders of the riders dueled.


	110. Chapter 110: Brothers

**Brothers**

Eragon and Arya were standing happily in the presence of Arya's parents. Eragon's parents were still sleeping. Eragon and Arya did not know how much time they had still, and they knew their dragons were growing impatient. Time was immeasurable in the land of the dead. The sun was in the sky. Eragon never realized how much longer humans slept in contrast to elves. Once Brom and Selena, and Murtagh awakened they would get down to the nitty gritty of Eragon and Arya's purpose in the void.

Eragon then looked to the hall again and saw that Murtagh had awakened. He was in a simple human tunic. He walked over to Eragon and Arya and sat down. Eragon looked at the face of his half brother. It was not the hard, angry face he saw when he was still living. It was a calm, peaceful, and cheerful face. When Murtagh turned around for a moment, he did no see the ends of a scar on his back. He then sat down on the other side of Eragon.

It was a little awkward for Eragon. He had afterall, when Murtagh was still living, spent the majority of his time figuring out how to kill or change the true name of Murtagh. And now Murtagh was finally good again. It seemed a little odd to Eragon. There was silence for a time.

Finally, Arya broke the silence between the three, "I think this is the longest the two of you have been near each other without trying to lop the other's head off." The two half brothers chuckled.

"I think you mean Eragon trying to lop mine head off. I was only trying to capture him." Murtagh retorted.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure you mean Murtagh, I would never kill my half brother!" Eragon said.

"Ahh, but you did didn't you?" Eragon had no comeback for that. Murtagh and Arya chuckled. Eragon then joined in. He had reconciled with himself that Murtagh had gone to a better place.

"No matter, that is in the past. How is Thorn?" Eragon asked.

"He flies around all day and is happy to not be a name slave anymore. His body has been giving him time so that his mind can catch up. He is as happy as I am." The spirit Murtagh answered his brother.

This was the Murtagh that Eragon was friends with. This was the Murtagh that Eragon wished spend some time with after the war as friends. This was the Murtagh that Eragon had been deprived of for almost a year. At least for a moment the two were reunited as brothers dead and alive. Eragon looked at his brother.

"Arya's father told me that The Creator let you in here though many thought you should have stayed." Eragon asked. Murtagh looked at his brother,

"Aye, you can bet I was scared that would happen. But he said that the things I had done showed that I was a good person who had been forced to do bad things. He said that I was a true example of some one who could redeem themself in my final act of giving the 30 eldurnari and egg." A thought then came to Eragon.

"How many eldurnari does Galbatorix have?" Murtagh shook his head.

"I cannot tell you anything that may change the plans of Alagaesia." He said.

"Then why am I here? And why did Vrael just show me some sword work?"

"You will learn why you are here in due time Eragon. Since what Vrael showed you would only have a minimal effect on The Creator's plans for Alagaesia it was no problem. If I told you how many eldurnari Galbatorix had that would give you an edge far too great."

Eragon asked nothing more about the subject. They were silent for a moment, watching Vrael and Link duel. Their duel was in the mind and the blade at the same time, predicting as many moves into the future as possible, and then executing how to counteract those predictions and parrying and slashing at the same time. Murtagh then broke the silence again.

"What do you guys think came first, the dragon or the egg?" Arya and Eragon both looked at Murtagh with a confused look. "Ever since our mother died Eragon she has been pondering these silly questions in an Angela style way. Well I guess she was Angela for awhile so that makes sense."

"Why don't you just ask the Creator?" Arya asked.

"They said we need to figure out for ourselves how these things work." Murtagh answered.

"Ahh." Eragon answered in understanding. Murtagh then put patted Eragon on the back.

"What was that for?" Eragon inquired.

"That was a thank you for bringing me and Thorn here. Our life in Alagaesia was tormented by others. Can you imagine being a slave your whole life? This is the first time Thorn and I have been free to do as we please. No one controls us. No one forces us to make us who we are. Now we define who we our. We define Murtagh and Thorn, not some man who knows our true name." He answered.

Eragon thought about what Murtagh said and understood what he meant. He then looked around, "I take it your father was banished to the Vault of the Damned with the other Forsworn?"

"Indeed. And for good reason. I renounced Morzan as you know though. Imagine how shocked I was when you told me before I died that Brom was your father. When I was allowed here, that was the first thing I asked him about." He chuckled. Murtagh then looked at Eragon and Arya. "So, is Murtagh going to become an uncle any time soon?"

Eragon looked at Arya in surprise and whispered quietly, "How many of our loved ones are going to ask if were going ot have kids soon?" Arya's lips twitched in amusement.

"Maybe we should just get it over with so they stop asking." She joked.

"Oh come off it, we shouldn't do it for the heck of it, and Saphira would be upset." Eragon answered.

"You know I'm joking Eragon of course I know that." She answered back.

"Oh."

The two of them then looked at Murtagh who was laughing at their side conversation. Arya and Eragon had embarassed looks on their faces. Eragon simply nodded to Arya and she walked over to Murtagh and gave him a nice slap across the face.

"Oww! That isn't suppose to hurt here?! What was that for?"

"For eavesdropping. And we wanted to shut you up." Arya answered. "But to answer your question, you are already dead you know. But you will be an uncle when you will be an uncle." She answered as she reasserted her seat by Eragon. Eragon then whispered to Arya,

"That was a good one."

"Why thank you Eragon. I have practiced the art many times upon your cheek." The two of them chuckled.

Murtagh ruefully rubbed his left cheek. Eragon then asked Murtagh,

"Murtagh, I do not know how long Arya and I will be here, but is there anything you wish to say to anyone in Alagaesia when we return?" Murtagh's face then frowned for a moment in thought. He then looked at Eragon. He then withdrew a mirror, said a few words, and sighed again, and put the mirror back down after looking at it for a few minutes.

"There is one thing you can do Eragon and Arya." He answered bluntly. "There is something I wish for you to say to the only person besides you, Eragon, who ever showed me kindness, especially in Farthen Dur.

Arya looked at Eragon in shock. Eragon, however, knew exactly who Murtagh was speaking about. He then said to Murtagh, "What do you want me to tell Nasuada, Murtagh?"

Arya looked at Eragon, "How do you know it is Nasuada?"

"Nasuada visited him a few times in Farthen Dur when he was still being held as a prisoner after refusing to have his mind probed." Eragon replied.

"Ah."

Murtagh then said to Eragon and Arya in a serious voice, "Give her my love and affection. Tell her Murtagh is sorry. And tell her that she should move on and find someone else for her to love. We will meet again when her time comes. Under the circumstances in Alagaesia we never could have been. Tell her I will wait for her in the afterlife, and that she should not need to be lonely while we are apart." A tear was in Murtagh's eye.

Eragon looked at Murtagh in his eyes. He was slightly uneasy. He then asked his brother, "Murtagh, how serious did your relationship get with Nasuada in that short time we were together in Farthen Dur?"

Murtagh was silent for quite a time. Eragon and Arya thought for a moment that he would not give an answer. Eragon was about to apologize for intruding too far when Murtagh gave his answer.

"The day Ajihad and I were attacked by those Urgals and the twins, I was going to ask her to marry me. I was going to ask for Ajihad's blessing and propose to her that night, but I was taken away before I had the chance." Tears started to fall from his eyes.

Eragon put a hand on his brother's back and then said in the ancient language, though he was not sure if it had any binding power in the void, "As your brother, I will do as you ask."

Murtagh looked at him, "Eka elrun ono." The trio then looked back to the hall and saw Brom and Selena leaving. Murtagh then looked to Eragon and Arya as he wiped his tears. "They are awake now. When the fire in the sky is at its highest point we shall speak with you about what is to come."

...

Jadeir looked at Saphira. They had been waiting outside the cave for almost a whole day and their riders had not returned yet. They were getting a little worried.

_I have not felt Arya from our rider bond since they went in._

_Nor have I Eragon. Though we should not worry since we would know if they were hurt._

Jadeir then was about to take off. It was Saphira's turn to watch the cave while he moved around. _I'm off to find some food, need anything?_

_Some water and a deer would be nice._

_How do I bring water?_

_Surprise me._

_Fair enough._

Jadeir then roared and went into the air and did a double loop into a corkscrew. He was about to do a barrel roll when he felt a burning sensation on his tail. He saw a small jet of flame hitting his tail.

_Killjoy. _Jadeir muttered in his mind as he flew away. He then thought quietly. _Just you wait...when I can breath fire..._


	111. Chapter 111: The Creators Plan

**The Creator's Plan**

Eragon, Arya, Murtagh, Brom, Selena, Islanzadi, Vrael, and Link were all standing in the biggest chamber of the hall in the Void. They were finally getting into the nitty gritty of why Eragon and Arya had been granted access by The Creator to the chambers of the dead. It had never been recorded in history that two of the living had been among the dead and back. Vrael then started to speak.

"Eragon, you are probably wondering how Brom's tomb became a portal between that of the living and that of the dead. That was something The Creator did on his own. Many of the unexplainable things about magic have been his doing. It was part of his plan that the two of you meet with us about the future of Alagaesia. He manipulated the tomb so that only the man who was the bane of evil could access the chambers of the dead. He then chose his father to be the access point." Vrael stopped for a moment.

"Then how did Solembum, a werecat, know about the Vault of Souls and the Rock of Kuthian?" Eragon asked.

"Werecats, like dragons, are crucial to the design of the creator. They are bound to the land, and when they look at a person, they can see the plans The Creator has in store for them. That is what happened with Solembum when he looked at you." Vrael answered.

"So, Arya and I were allowed to access this place, because our future might be different than others," Eragon concluded. Vrael nodded.

"Yes, that is correct. But before I explain everything, I must reveal to you what his plans first were for the riders. We discovered these things only in death."

"Is it wise then to be telling one of the living these things then?" Arya inquired.

"You and Eragon have special circumstances around you. Both of you are forbidden to say any of this to any but the dead, and amongst yourselves. You may however, say to the family of those who have fallen what their fallen friends want you to say to them. Now as I was saying about the riders." Vrael took a breath. It would be a long explanation.

"While none knew at the time obviously, the Creator had set things up perfectly so that it looked like nature would run its course, and everything could be explained, even the rise of the riders. From the dwarves, to the urgals, and the dragons, even the elf dragon war, it was all a set up for the formation of the riders.

The Creator wanted the riders to be the sheppards of the land as you know. He wanted them to teach the world about being good, and bringing goodness to others. He wanted the riders to be his eyes and ears so that he could bring about goodness in Alagaesia without having to intervene, and thus revealing himself." Eragon raised his finger for a question.

"Why is it, that the creator did not want to reveal himself?" Eragon asked.

"People act differently when they believe no God exists, or have no solid proof of one existing. This way he could judge their true character." Vrael then continued, "Unfortunately, the riders became corrupt as did many of the people in the land. The Creator knew he needed to punish the land for becoming lazy and corrupt. He did so through Galbatorix and the fall of the riders. He needed to cleanse the land of all those who were corrupt. He then made it so that the only person who could defeat Galbatorix would be a man who is incorruptible. You are that man Eragon." Eragon and Arya gasped for a moment as the others in the room did not react much.

Vrael then continued to speak, "Here is where you come in. He is not going to simply hand you this task of becoming the new watcher of the land. He is going to test you. Your test is Galbatorix. When you face him at Uru Baen in under three weeks, that will be your test. Should you vanquish him with our help, then you will pass his test. If Galbatorix defeats you, then he shall find another incorruptible soul for the job."

"If it is my test, then why am I getting help?" Eragon asked.

Vrael then replied, "The Creator made Galbatorix a tad stronger than he realized. On top of that to the others in the world, if you do defeat him, and it will still be a hard task even when we help, it must seem reasonable to those around you so the existence of the Creator is hidden."

Eragon shrugged. Minus all the things involving a God, none of this was much news to him or Arya. Eragon then asked another question, "If I pass this test of defeating Galbatorix, how long are we suppose to be his sheppards of the land?"

Vrael then took a deep breath before he gave his reply. "This is why he wanted souls of the incorruptible. If you pass the test of defeating Galbatorix with a little help from us, The Creator wants you to be his eyes and ears for eternity, or at least until he decides otherwise. He wants you to do what the riders failed in, except over a much longer stretch of time, and with more scrutiny."

Several electric jolts surged through Eragon and Arya. They looked at each other and their eyes both grew big. They did not believe what Vrael was telling them. He had essentially just said to the two of them their lives would be beyond even that of the eldest elves.

"What?!" Was the only expression that could leave Eragon's mouth. Vrael simply nodded.

"Aye, I know. It is a responsibility beyond that of any a rider has ever been entrusted, even myself, Link, or the first Eragon. We all knew at one point our time would come. But The Creator has not explicitly said when yours and Arya's time would come. Since the two of you have shown your spirits as unable to be manipulated, that can be a long time. Do not worry, The Creator blesses those who do good deeds with good fortune for the most part save for Galbatorix, but even his day of reckoning is coming.

This is partially why you and Arya were allowed to come here as well. Since the two of you will have a lifespan even longer than that of an elf, he is allowing you two the ability to access the Vault of Souls every 50 or so years so that you can visit your family as time goes by. As your family grows in the living world, they too shall have to help you in the process of bringing good to the world." Vrael then paused for a moment. He then said to the two of them, "So I ask you Eragon, Arya, are the two of you up to this task the Creator has planned for you?"

Eragon looked at Arya, they both had worry in their eyes for a moment. Eragon asked Arya, "Are you up to the greatest responsibility in Alagaesia?"

"Do we have a choice?" Arya asked him. It was reminiscent of when Arya said the same thing when they first were in Ellesmera.

"Yes, we do. Though for the good of Alagaesia we do not." Eragon answered her.

The two of them then looked into the others eyes for comfort. Neither of them were sure if they were up to the task. What was in it for them? Was there anything in it for them? The two of them then realized, yes, there was something. They had to accept. For their future family, for their friends, for their current family, and for the good of Alagaesia they needed to say yes. For Roran and Katrina they needed to say yes. For every race opposing Galbatorix they needed to say yes. They could not simply let Galbatorix rule until another came to oppose him. They were destined to either defeat him, or be defeated by him. They could not let Galbatorix rule without being oposed. Arya then said to Eragon, "My love, so long as I have you I am up to it."

"As will I." Eragon and Arya then looked at Vrael and nodded. The family members of the riders then stood up and began to applaud the the couple at what they had just accepted to do. Vrael then looked at the two riders infront of him.

"Understand what I just told you is but a small part of The Creator's plan, only what he entrusted to us." Eragon asked Vrael two things.

"How are you going to help us, and when shall Arya and I return to the world of the living?"

Vrael quickly gave an answer. "Brom told you seven words to use in great need yes?" Eragon nodded. Vrael then continued. "Brom himself did not know what to do with those words. A werecat, probably Solembum, told him to tell those seven words to his son to use in a time of great need.

Here is where our assistance can come in. While we are only spirits, the creator has allowed us to leave the void for a time. Our magic as spirits is a special kind of magic that we can only do when we are not in the void. The most powerful spell we can do shall be triggered when you say those seven words." Vrael then paused for a moment before he continued. "As for when the two of you shall depart, you can leave whenever you wish, we shall accompany you. The Creator has told us we may go with you until Galbatorix either wins or dies. We suggest we depart today though."


	112. Chapter 112: Shur'tugal Abr Breoal

**Shurtugal Abr Breoal**

Eragon and Arya were looking around them. Vrael, Link, their parents, and Murtagh would be accompanying them back. For a moment they were excited. Arya then had a question for Vrael.

"Wait, will your dragons come with? And who else is coming?" She was curious. Vrael waited before he gave an answer.

"First and foremost, myself, Link and Oromis' dragons are still living. All the people who visited you today will be accompanying you. As for if Murtagh's and Brom's dragons are coming, it would tip the scales too much in Eragon's favor. We are only going to make our presence known to you on his day of reckoning. When shall we depart?" Vrael drew his spirit Edoc'sil sword.

Eragon looked at Arya and nodded. She returned the nod."Now," She answered.

Vrael then nodded to the other spirits. Eragon then said something quickly, "Wait, how do we get back to the world of the living?"

Vrael chuckled, "Same way you got in."

"Huh? We were teleported here!" Eragon asked.

"Umm, simply jump off the edge of this land." Vrael answered.

"WHAT?!" Eragon nearly jumped.

"Yea, seriously, you just need to jump off the edge of the void and you'll be back at Brom's tomb." Vrael said.

"Oh stop playing with them Vrael there are much easier ways," Evandar answered. Eragon and Arya sighed, "Actually there aren't." Eragon and Arya nearly had heart attacks, "Just kidding there are."

"Make up your mind before we end up here as spirits!" Eragon yelled.

"Don't play with us father!" Arya in turn yelled half angrily, "Are there or are their not!"

Islanzadi then said to them, "There is a rock near where the two of you were teleported. It looks like a mini tomb of Brom. The two of you must say your true names to the rock to go back."

"Wait, the both of us?" Eragon asked, "I only needed to say mine when we got here."

"The Creator is testing you Eragon, this is his next test, to find out the true name of your loved one, and yes since the two of you are still living they do have bearing here." Brom then said to him.

Selena then went to Eragon and Arya, "Eragon, remember what Islanzadi told the two of you before we died. The two of you wait for no one. Seize the day with each other, even with the Creator's Plan for the two of you, you could still be taken at The Creator's will."

All of them then began to leave for the tiny rock Islanzadi spoke of. It was a rock that they had not noticed when they had first come in. Garrow, Marian, Ajihad, Hrothgar, Oromis, and Faolin were already there, departing. Before Oromis left, he silently went up to Arya and Eragon, returned to them the eldurnari of Glaedr, walked back to the rock, and vanished. Murtagh then went to the rock. Arya heard him mutter quietly, "Shurtugal Abr Zar'oc." He then vanished. Arya then realized that they were using their final true name when they were still living. She felt a pang of sympathy for Murtagh. Islanzadi and Selena then went up and vanished. It was Brom's turn then. He went up to the rock, and said s all could here how proud he was of his true name, "Kuthian Abr Wyrdfell!" He then vanished. Link then muttered something very quietly with his mate, and they disappeared. Evandar then said his true name and vanished. Arya then heard Eragon ask Vrael,

"How did they all find out their true names?"

"The Creator addressed the fallen by them. If you excuse me Shadeslayers. Until his day of reckoning." He then vanished.

Eragon looked at Arya. "Its just us now. She nodded. Eragon then said to her, "I think I can guess your true name Arya after all the experiences we have had won't need to spend as much time with yours as we did with mine."

Arya then was shocked for a moment, she then asked him, "What is it then?"

"Arya, you are driven by your family and your love for them. You became a warrior who stands alone because of the death of Faolin, who at the time was family to you and you could not bear it. You and your mother did not know how to get over your father's deaths because he meant so much to you. You were upset beyond belief when our mother's died. When Oromis died, whom was like a father to us, you were once again saddened. You hate seeing your family hurt Arya. You go out of your way to try and protect your family when they are in some kind of danger. You thrive when you are around them. You are happiest when you are around them. Your happiest moments are when you are around your family and myself. They help define you Arya." Eragon then paused for a moment. Arya thought for a moment and nodded. Everything Eragon had said about her was true. Eragon then said to her, "You are Shurtugal Abr Breoal."

Since they were still living, they still felt the effects of the realization of the true name. Arya suddenly felt joy spread through her like wildfire. It was like every beat of her heart would pump in more fire of happiness into her bloodstream. Her whole body was on fire with happiness. She felt like how she felt whenever she was around Eragon except it was amplified a hundred fold. She was crying tears of joy. Electricity was surging through her body. She had never felt as happy as she was at that moment in time. She had never felt that kind of pleasure before. She walked up to Eragon and kissed him as passionately as he had when he discovered his true name. It was as if her joy transferred over from their kiss to him and he too felt her joy. The two of them were now on fire with happiness and remained locked for a time. They could have remained their in joy for eternity at the discovery of her true name.

"Ahem." They immediately broke their kiss and looked at the rock and saw Murtagh. He apparantley had teleported back.

"We don't have all day you know." He then said his true name and disappeared again.

Arya and Eragon had miffed looks on their faces. They muttered their true names together and departed. They held on to each other and they felt the pulling sensation beneath them which was bringing them back to the world of the living.

The two of them were on the ground. They were on the ground beneath Brom's tomb. Eragon helped Arya up. He ignited his sword so they could see and they walked up the diamond stair case. Once they were back in the sandstone cave, Eragon said quietly, "Shurtugal Abr Kuthian." They felt another earthquake, and the tomb closed and fixed itself with magic.

Suddenly, Arya saw Eragon frown with horror, "Arya, my ring just alerted me to Katrina being in peril." The two of them extended their minds to their dragons. It was still the morning.

_Arya!_

_Jadeir!_

_I missed you! It has been a whole night since I was in contact with you!_

_I know. I missed you two. We need to leave immediately Eragon's cousin is in trouble._

Eragon and Arya scrambled atop Saphira since it was her turn. They immediately took off and flew in the direction east of Dras Leona. The sun was at its highest point in the sky now. They were flying with all speed to where the Varden were. Since they were a big host it would not take too long for them to catch them.

They flew for five hours. Eragon then extended his mind to Arya and together they extended their minds as far as they could, amplifying the others radius of their consciousness. At the very end of their tendrils of their conscious, they sensed Roran. Eragon then spoke to him.

_Roran! What is wrong?! Arya and I are about thirty minutes to an hour away._

_Eragon, Katrina was feeling contractions four hours ago. She has been going through labor pains the last four hours. The baby is taking longer than we thought to come out. We need you here to help her._


	113. Chapter 113: Hope

**Hope**

Roran was in the medical tent with Gertrude, a handful of medics from the Varden, and his wife. The free forces, even the elves, were currently not marching as Katrina was in labor. His wife was going through labor pains for the last four hours. He was hoping for a fast, clean, and as painless as possible delivery, but as was with his family, it was not going to happen. Roran had heard of some people's wives going through 24 hours of labor, but in that day and age, it almost meant certain death for a wife to be going through labor that long. Roran was worried. He knew that among women in Alagaesia, complications during birth were one of the leading causes of death. He had known many soldiers and people in Carvahall who grew up motherless. Usually it was from the bloodloss, but childbirth was the most painful, and most dangerous thing for a woman and anything was possible.

Roran thought that perhaps childbirth wasn't as dangerous among the elves and magicians because they could use magic to help. Several magicians had offered their help to Roran. However, when it came down to it, he did not trust magic. While Roran had been reaping the rewards of certain magics, that did not mean that he trusted it. His life had been destroyed by magic. By magic he did not necessarily mean magic users, but beings that seemed magical to him like the Ra'zac. His father had been killed from magic. His inheritance destroyed by magic. His home obliterated by magic. A whole group of magical users had tried to overthrow him with magic. There had been two attempts on his life assisted by magic. The Varden had nearly lost the war several times because of magic. And Alagaesia had been thrown into darkness because of a crazy rider king who knew how to use magic.

It was for these reasons Roran did not trust a magician, especially with the life of his wife. There had only been 3 magicians he ever trusted. Carn, who was dead, and his family, Eragon and Arya, who were still out of his reach. He was relieved when Eragon had contacted him saying they were coming as fast as they could. When the war was over, Roran wanted to make sure the new leader addressed the properties of magic in their rule along with magicans Perhaps even dragon riders as well.

Katrina screamed again in pain. The contractions were becoming more intense. Roran felt helpless. All he could do was stand by the side of his wife and comfort her. Other than that, there was nothing a simple human like himself could do. He was holding his wife's hand firmly.

"Katrina, everything is going to be alright!" He yelled. Katrina responded with a groan of pain. Roran looked at Gertrude.

"Is it almost out yet?" Roran pleaded.

"No, its not. Her pregnancy had been going so well up to this point." Gertrude said grimly, "Roran, I suggest you take a breath of fresh air."

"No!" He roared, "I will not leave my wife's side in her time of greatest need."

"Thank you. Ahhh!" Katrina moaned as she felt the pain again.

Roran was drenched in sweat from worry. He did not want to loose Katrina. Katrina was all he had besides Eragon. His family, including Arya, had lost everything from the war. He waited quietly with worry a little longer as his wife continued to sceam. Suddenly, Eragon touched his mind and outside his tent he heard two roars, one deeper than the other, and several cheers among humans and elves, roars among urgals, and hammers upon shields from urgals. Roran let his cousin into his mind.

_Roran, clear the area around the medical tent, after Arya and I make our entrance were going to need a place to land._

Can't you just land immediately?

_We all need a morale boost, especially the elves. Roran, Arya and I are helping as much as we can from a distance. We are drawing out some of her pain, but it is harder being so far. We will help more when we land._

_Thank You._

Roran looked to his wife. He kissed her. "I'll be back, I promise."

He then reluctantly uprooted himself from her side. He went immediately outside the tent. He saw a handful of soldiers looking upwards.

"MOVE! Make room for the dragon's to land! That's an order! If you don't move I will have you whipped! My wife is in labor dammit!" The soldiers ran as fast as they possibly could at the sight of their leader's urgency. Roran looked up.

He saw a large sapphire and a large jade dragon. Two people were upon Saphira's back. While he saw several bags upon Jadeir's back. He again heard two roars answered by cheers among all the races. Eragon had Brisingr drawn and in flames. Arya has holding a standard with an insignia Roran had only seen at what in Roran's eyes was his cousin's and Arya's wedding. He knew elves didn't marry but he saw things in human golden lily standard was shining in the sun and flowing in the wind. Roran then heard people in various tones yell, "Argetlam!, Shurtugal!, Shadeslayers!, Brightscales!," And various other cheers of joy. Roran saw Eragon and Arya fly to the elven camps and they raised the new elven standard again. The elves showed the most emotion of joy Roran had ever seen. Arya and Eragon then flew to each side of the camp, one to the dwarves, and one to the urgals, and Arya raised the Lily standard of the elves as Eragon raised his firesword as their dragon's roared again. Hope was rekindled.

Finally, Eragon and Arya reached the center and landed. They slid off of Saphira and charged to Roran. Roran embraced his cousin in a bearhug as Eragon asked, "Where is the medical tent?" Roran motioned for Eragon and Arya to follow him. The two of them ran in to the medical tent. The nighthawks at the medical tent fled from the tent as the trio charged in.

"Eragon! Arya!" Roran heard Katrina yell as they entered the tent. Roran saw Eragon nod to Arya and each of them went to one side of Katrina. They each put a hand on Katrina. Roran didn't see them say anything, but he saw Eragon and Arya wince and begin to sweat. He surmised the two of them were drawing away more pain then they were earlier.

"We are helping you with your pain Katrina, concentrate. Inhale and exhale." Arya said tersely.

Roran looked at Arya, "Isn't there some spell you could use to speed this up?" Arya shook her head.

"No, we do not know what effects it could have on the baby." She answered. They then heard Gertrude gasp.

"It is coming! Push Katrina!" They heard Katrina give one final push and scream. Roran covered his ears and winced at seeing his wife yell.

And then he saw it, their child. Gertrude had retrieved the baby. Roran ran to his wife. Her eyes were closed.

"Katrina, how are you?"

"Tired, and in pain. Is the baby okay?"

"Yes." The two of them sighed.

"Roran, I want the baby to be named Hope." She said quietly.

"Hope?" Roran asked.

"Yes, Hope for a new age." Roran then saw Arya look at him for permission to do something to Katrina. He nodded.

Immediately, Arya went over to Katrina and put her hand on the womb of Katrina. She muttered a long complicated phrase and her right hand glowed green. She seemed a little tired when she was finished and walked away.

"What did you do?" Roran asked.

"I healed her...organs... of any damage they may have suffered during birth. They would have been fatal if a magician had not healed them. Every elven female learns them in case that happens. It happens moreso in humans then with elves that the mom dies in childbirth. When I was the elven ambassador I needed to help in several childbirths. It is a pricey spell energy wise." She then went back to Eragon's side and sighed.

Gertrude then went to Roran. "Here, it is a beautiful girl I think." Roran was given a big bundle, in the center of the rag cocoon was his daughter.


	114. Chapter 114: Messages of the Fallen

**Messages of The Fallen**

Eragon saw Roran cradling his newborn daughter, Hope. At the moment, it looked like any other baby, undistinguished gender, undistinguished looks, she was just a baby. Eragon was looking at his cousin and how tender his hard face looked at that moment, staring into the eyes of his crying newborn child. Eragon noticed a tear in his cousin's eye, he touched his cousin's mind.

_Roran, your not crying are you? _Roran was amused by the question. Eragon could sense the joy in Roran's mind at being a father.  
_  
Can't a man cry at seeing the sight of their newborn child?_

Yes, at the risk of their manhood.

Eragon joked. They chuckled. Roran then walked over to Katrina so the two of them could gush about Hope.

Eragon then looked at Arya. She shivered. The two of them were tired from drawing the pain out of Katrina. Even together it was an immense amount of pain to bear. On top of that Arya had used a lengthy spell which used a lot of her energy. He put a hand on her shoulder and channeled a fraction of what was in Aren into Arya. Eragon had gotten more conservative with his energy reserves since he had used up everything in his belt and Brisingr when he fought the rock golem in Utgard and the shadow beings at Brom's Tomb. It was the first time he had tapped into Aren since then. He had done his best to not use the energy of Brom or Oromis, as it seemed more prescious to him then his own. Arya looked at him, "Thanks." She said quietly as she felt more invigored from the boost of energy.

Eragon then sent a mental image to Saphira of Hope. Eragon heard a snort.

_What a runty little thing, human newborns._

_You were once that small Saphira, be nice._

_Was I? That was so long ago, and I wasn't half as smelly or troublesome._

_Oh stop being so vain Saphira._

_And you think you can stop a dragon from doing that? Pah!_

Eragon heard another snort.

_Fine, see if I care, I'll just not clean your teeth after those sheep you ate on the way here. _Eragon heard a rumble.  
_  
You wouldn't dare! If you do that I will..._

_You will what? Arya and I are already together, and the licking is getting old you know._

Eragon heard a snort of defeat and chuckled. He had just successfully out thought Saphira for once. Eragon then noticed that Arya was not by his side anymore. He noticed that she was near the new parents. Eragon walked over to them to see what was going on. Katrina then handed Hope to Arya to hold. Eragon saw a twinkle in Arya's emerald eyes that he did not see often. Her eyes were on little baby Hope, and she was smiling at the baby. Eragon had never seen Arya around babies before, so it seemed quite odd to him seeing her with a baby. She cradled little Hope for a while. Eragon then whispered to Arya in her ear,

"I didn't know you liked babies so much," He asked curiously. Arya looked at him and smiled.

"That is because you have never seen me with a baby," She said playfully as she brought her gaze back to Hope. Hope had blue eyes, a lighter shade of sapphire then Saphira's scales. Arya then handed Hope back to Katrina. Arya then nodded to Eragon. He then said to Roran,

"We'll let the two of you be alone for awhile." Eragon and Arya then started to walk towards the exit of the medical tent when Eragon head Roran ask Eragon a question.

"Wait Eragon, why are the two of you here early? You told me you and Arya would need until Uru Baen to get over your losses and such." Roran inquired. Eragon then chose his words carefully.

"Arya and I found a way to get a possible advantage over Galbatorix, our journey from Ellesmera brought us near here and Katrina's ring alerted us to her labor pains so we went her straight after. We're staying now." Eragon answered.

"Wait, how did you get stronger?!"

"I am not at the liberty to say Roran." Eragon then thought how far he could in his explanation. He needed to say a little bit of his experience to pass on Garrow's message to Roran. "Roran, I am going to be very vague about what I can tell you. In my latest journey I was able to speak with the dead."

Eragon thought he saw Roran's eyes go out of their sockets and his jaw touch the ground as soon as Roran heard Eragon say that. Katrina's eyes left Hope and were looking at Eragon. Arya gave Eragon a stern look to remind him to not go too far in what he was saying. Eragon then continued. "As I said, I cannot say how or what I was doing. What is important to you Roran, is that I was able to speak with Garrow.

"What did he say?" Roran asked in a mixed tone of shock, excitement, and sadness from the mention of Garrow, accompanied by exhaustion from watching his wife give birth.

"He told me how proud he was of you at all you have done, and that he and Aunt Marian are smiling down at you from...where they are. He also said congratulations for finally getting with Katrina." Eragon then finished. Eragon then walked up to his cousin to give him a bear hug. Roran then whispered, "Thanks." As Eragon and Roran broke their embrace. Eragon then said to Roran, "There are a few others Arya and I must talk too. We will be back afterwards."

Eragon and Arya then left the tent. They saw several soldiers and leaders surrounding the tent. Eragon and Arya surveyed the elves,dwarves, humans, and urgals searching for two people until they found them: Nasuada and Orik. Eragon noticed Nasuada had several emblems signifying her as the leader of Surda. She touched both their minds saying he needed to speak with the two of them. Nasuada motioned to her tent, which had several Surdan guards and nighthawks. Eragon, Arya, Orik, and Nasuada all entered her tent and made it so none could hear using magic.

Nasuada then said to Eragon, "What is it that the two of you need to speak to us about?"

Arya then began to speak. "We are not at the liberty to say how, but Eragon and I were able to communicate with the dead. We were able to talk with Ajihad and Hrothgar, Nasuada and Orik."

Nasuada's and Orik's eyes widened. Orik's mouth dropped far enough so that is mighty beard touched the ground. Orik then said quietly, "What did mine father have to say to me Eragon?"

"Aye, and what did mine have to say to me?" Nasuada said just as quietly.

Arya then answered the two of them. "Ajihad and Hrothgar essentially said the same thing. Hrothgar said that he could not be more proud of you Orik, and he could not have had a better son. And Nasuada, Ajihad also said he was proud of you, and you had led the Varden beyond his wildest dreams."

There was silence for a moment. Orik's eyes started to grow watery, "That is one of the few good comments Hrothgar hath ever bestowed upon me. Thank you." He said quietly.

Nasuada was looking at Eragon and Arya with a look of fear, hope, and sadness in her eyes. "Thank you for telling me what my father said. Did anyone...else...have anything to say to me?"

Eragon looked to Orik. "Foster brother, I do not mean to be rude, but the next thing I have to say is of personal nature to Nasuada."

"Of course Eragon." Orik then silently left the tent. Eragon could sense Orik cherishing the words Hrothgar had asked Arya and Eragon to relay to and Arya then looked at Nasuada with Orik gone. Tears were in her eyes. Eragon then sighed and began to speak.

"Aye Nasuada, there was someone else who said something to us to say to you.." He paused for a moment. Nasuada then looked at Eragon.

"Was it Murtagh?" She said silently, with a hint of hope. Eragon simply nodded. Nasuada then continued, stiffling a sniffle, "What did he say to you two?"

Eragon took a deep breathe and looked at Arya for strength. These next few words would be painful for Nasuada. They both knew how it would effect Nasuada. "Murtagh said first and foremost he was sorry."

"For what?" Nasuada asked,

"Sorry for the pain and suffering he cause the Varden and you. He told us he was sorry that it could not work out between the two of you. He also told me to tell you to find another person to love you in the way he was unable to, as he said that he could have never worked out between the two of you because of his misery. So long as he was Galbatorix's slave it could not work out between the two of you. He also said that he will be waiting for you when your time comes Nasuada." Eragon then exhaled. Nasuada was on the brink of crying. She had just been given closure to something that she had been holding on to for so long.

Nasuada then did break down on her cot and started to cry. It was the Nasuada that hid behind closed doors, not the one that pretended to be strong in public. Eragon and Arya each went on each side of Nasuada and put a hand on each of her shoulders. Arya then tried to comfort Nasuada. She had afterall, been in a similar situation.

"Nasuada, I have told what I am about to tell you none but Eragon, my mother, this person's father, and his friend. But before I became Eragon's mate, I was involved with another. The two of us were in love. He died when we were ambushed ferrying Saphira's egg. For such a long time I did not tell anyone of how I felt, and for so long I did not wish to live without him. This is why you saw me as I was before Eragon entered my life. I tell you do not harden your heart, it will only make things harder for you. You and Murtagh will be together again, this, I promise you. But until then you must respect his wishes to be happy. That is all my love before Eragon wanted when he died, and that is all Murtagh wants from you now. All he wants for you is to be happy. The elf who died was in even more pain when he saw me harden my heart to the world. He has been happier ever since he saw me with Eragon." Arya then ended her talk with Nasuada.

Nasuada was silent for awhile, still bawling from finally being given closure about Murtagh. Eragon then added, "Arya and I will be here for you as your friends."

Nasuada finally lifted her hands from her covered face. Her eyes had turned slightly red from the crying. Eragon saw her look at the two of them and just say, "Thank you. May the two of you stay here for a moment?"

"We will stay as long as you need us to Nasuada." Eragon and Arya answered firmly. Nasuada was one of their few friends among the Varden. They needed to be their for her.

Eragon and Arya stood by Nasuada's side for the next hour or so, still mourning over Murtagh. It was now late in the day and the sun was setting. It was one more dusk closer to the day of reckoning.


	115. Chapter 115: Rest

**Rest**

Nasuada had cried herself to sleep. Eragon and Arya were now essentially by themselves in her tent. Both of them were exhausted from the day. In a days time, they had said goodbye to their dead loved ones, found Arya's true name, left the void, rejoined the Varden, helped through a childbirth, and then delivered a message from the dead to several people.

"I could rest right about now, enough for one day." Eragon said bluntly to Arya.

"Aye, I agree." She answered him just as half-heartedly.

The two of them were about to head to the elven tents when they realized they could not.

"Arya, we can't go to our tent for rest." Eragon groaned, "It will only cause more work to do."

Arya nodded. She knew exactly what he meant. The moment they were among the elves they would need to address the elves as the king and queen for the first time. Arya and Eragon were not ready to enter the world of politics as exhausted as they were. Eragon then searched for his cousin's mind. He could still sense the joy flowing like water from the new father.

_Eragon?_

_Roran, Arya and I can't return to the elves yet as the moment we do we must enter the world of politics._

_Lord Dathedr told me that the elves are essentially running themselves now with the new leadership._

_Yes, but we are still going to have to do certain things, and it still has not sunk in to some of the elves. Is there a forest near here?_

_No, there is not Eragon unless you rush back to Dras Leona, I'm sorry. Most of them have been destroyed by Galbatorix._

_No matter. Arya and I are still going to need to rest. It just makes things more complicated._

Eragon frowned. Arya looked at him.

"What?" Eragon then explained to Arya.

"There is no forest near where we are." Eragon said with disappointment. He was hoping to rest with Arya in the trees as they had. She frowned as well. Eragon was pondering how they could rest in their elven tent without being noticed. Eragon then had an idea. He searched with his mind for his bodyguard Blodhgarm. He found the wolf-elf's conscious.

_Your high-_

_Don't call me or Arya that Blodhgarm. We don't wish to be addressed in such formalities. Either Shadeslayer, Shurtugal, our name, or some other epithet will suffice._

_As you wish Shadeslayer. What is it that the two of you need._

_Arya and I are going to return to the elven tents in a moment in secret. I need you and your guards to guard our tent and stop anyone from entering when we are in there. We do not wish to address elven politics after everything we needed to do today._

_Lord Dathedr let us, your bodyguards, know you would not be back until Uru Baen, why are you back so soon?_

_I cannot say, it is rider business Blodhgarm. Now can you do this for us?_

_Aye, we can._

_Thank You. Saphira and Jadeir should be there in a moment to unpack._

Blodhgarm then mentally explained where Eragon and Arya's tent was and left his mind.  
_  
_Eragon then searched for Saphira and Jadeir's minds telling them Blodhgarm and their bodyguards would be at Eragon and Arya's tent to help unpack what was in their bags.

Eragon then looked at Arya. "Cast invisibility spells similar to what we did in Ellesmera Blodhgarm will make sure no one seeks an audience with us if they figure out we are in there, and they won't see us when we get there."

Eragon and Arya then cast their really were not invisible, but they were bending the light to make it seem so. While the spell usually did not cost much energy, the events of the day made the spell seem more costly then it really was. "We should get going." The invisible Arya said. The two of them were about to leave the tent when Arya bumped into Eragon and the both of them stumbled to the ground."It is a little hard leaving if we can't see each other you know." Arya pointed out. They modified their spells so they could see each other.

The two of them then left Nasuada's tent and began to go in the direction of the elven tents, which was east of the Varden's and at the front of the free forces. They tread softly and made sure to not bump into people. Their cover was almost blown when Eragon nearly bumped into Lord Dathedr when they reached the elven camps. Their prudentness in their approach to their tent made them take two hours to move around the mazes that were the tents until they found their teal dome tent. They found their two dragons there, already curled up and sleeping. Night had already fallen and the stars were in the sky. Eragon saw numerous elves surrounding his tent along with his bodyguards. The new flag of the elves, the golden lily, had been fixed so that it stood by Eragon and Arya's tent. Eragon then touched Blodhgarm's mind again.

_We are standing right infront of you Blodhgarm-elda. _

Blodhgarm then motioned for one of the bodyguards to enter the tent. As that elf entered, Eragon and Arya entered as well. They quickly removed their spells of invisibility and slumped down on their bed in exhaustion. They nodded to the elf in the room they could go. Eragon and Arya did not light the candle in their tent or else their cover would be blown. Their was just enough light for the two of them to see where they were going. The two of them then spoke using their minds as they could not make any sounds for fear of being noticed. They quietly put their bags and swords on the table.

_Do you think we were noticed Arya? _Arya shook her head as if she were talking.

_I don't think so, theirs not much commotion outside. Turn around Eragon._

Why?

_I need to change into my nightgown and you can't go outside._

Eragon reluctantly turned around, looking into the canvas of the teal tent.

_If you're peaking I will smack you back to Carvahall. _She joked.

_Funny, you didn't seem to care on your birthday. _Eragon detected a hint of embarrassment and the two of them chuckled quietly.

Several moments later, Arya was finished. She was in a white silk nightgown clasped at the waist. Eragon then said to her, _Your turn to turn around. _

Eragon then rummaged around in his bags until he found a suitable cotton shirt. It was a rough white shirt. He unbuttoned his elven tunic to change. He heard a little sigh behind him. He finished dressing and went back into the bed. He snuggled near Arya as he always did. He then whispered into her ear, "You peaked."

"I did not." She whispered back defensively.

"Then what was that I heard when I was dressing?" Eragon whispered playfully.

"That was just the wind." She said, though they both knew she was lying.

The two of them continued their small talk a little longer until they let their exhaustion overcome them and they went into their waking dreams.


	116. Chapter 116: Royalty

**Royalty**

Eragon and Arya woke up and yawned. Dawn was approaching. Their guards had been rotating all night making sure none tried to enter and intrude upon their rest. By now Eragon assumed that the elves realized he and Arya had snuck into their tent right under their noses, as the two of them did not wish to deal with being the new elven leaders just yet.

However, now it was a different story. The two of them were now refreshed after their long journey. They could not run from leadership any longer. They were back at the camps, and would be noticed the moment they left their tent. It was not that they would be flocked by elves because they were riders, but that the elves and elven lords would start pouring in pay their respects to the new leaders or to settle the business of the elves. It was wartime, and since it was wartime, Eragon and Arya were in charge. The spindle of fate had finally caught them. It was time they became who they were destined to be for what could be a long time.

Eragon looked at Arya and frowned. "There is no more running from this Arya." She nodded and returned the frown.

"I don't think I'm ready." She answered quietly.

"We've been through this before you know." Eragon pointed out, referencing the night Glaedr and Kuthian pointed out to them the flaws of the riders.

"I know." She replied. "That doesn't change the fact that I do not want this. On top of that it could be ages before our first child turns fifty; we are also part of The Creator's grand scheme of things." Eragon saw something in Arya's eyes. It was fear. It was an emotion he had not seen in her since Ellesmera. Eragon then put a hand on her shoulder.

"What is it that you are afraid of my love?" He asked carefully. Eragon saw Arya's emerald eyes stare into his brown eyes.

She then said to him quickly, "I am afraid that we will be leading the elves for however long we are the shepherds for Alagaesia Eragon. If we are always busy with being The Creator's watchers of the land when will we have time to settle down to have children?! If we don't then we will never be able to step down!"

"We can always step down you know, you told me so when I first went to Ellesmera." Eragon pointed out to her.

"But my mother would not have wanted that, and I wish to honor her wishes. I may have hid it from all but you Eragon, but I loved her as much as you loved Selena. She gave her life for us Eragon. This is the least I could do." She ended miserably, her breathing faster than usual.

Eragon then kissed Arya's despaired lips. She then whispered to him, "Remember what our mothers said. We do not need to put our hopes and desires behind others hopes and desires always. We just need to balance it. Arya, I spoke with your father before we left the Vault. It was one of the visions he had before he died."

Arya's eyes widened and she then calmly said to Eragon, "What did he say to you?"

"He told me that he saw me and you, in a timeline which he thought was 9 or so months after the war. At the time he thought I was Faolin but now he knows it was me. He told me he saw me and you in Du Weldenvarden, and you were holding a baby. You know what that may mean Arya. We know fate is not set in stone, but it is possible. Arya, while we may lead the rider for near an eternity, we will not be leading the elves for long. And remember, this war will not last much longer. Either we win or we lose, and if we win, then once we reach peacetime our goverment will be mostly autocratic." Eragon then saw Arya's breathing begin to slow and she started to calm herself from her nervous state. She then hugged Eragon.

"Thank You." She whispered.

"You do not need to thank me Arya. Onr iet breaol. I will always be here for you. Now we should get ready."

"Aye, we need to take charge now. We should get ready." She said.

They changed into formal attire and bathed. Arya put on her favorite elven emerald dress while Eragon put on a sapphire blue tunic. Eragon combed his hair to make look neater rather than have it be its shaggy self. Satisfied, the two of them ate some quick breakfast. They had some leftovers from Ellesmera still which they had preserved with magic. When they finished eating, the two of them then found their rider swords and put them on their hips. Eragon looked at Arya. "Ready?"

Arya nodded."Ready." The two of them then locked arms at the elbow. Eragon probed his thoughts to Blodhgarm.

_Blodhgarm, we are coming out now. Please let them know to address us as either Shadeslayer, our names, Shurtugal, or any other name they wish to bestow upon us, but not your highness, king or queen._

_As you will Shadeslayers._

Eragon then heard the bloodwolf-elf's voice project across the elven camps, enhanced magic.

"Our new leaders, Eragon and Arya, are ready to make their first public appearance as such! We ask you all stand at attention. If you wish to address them, we ask you call them what you wish, but not your highness or any name signifying them as king or queen!" They heard cheers from the elves.

Eragon looked at Arya and nodded. "It is time." Eragon himself was not sure what to expect. He had not known the elves to express much emotion, so he figured there would not be much celebration. Perhaps some applause, and then they would get down to business after Eragon and Arya addressed them.

Eragon and Arya then left their tent. They saw several ranks of elves formed up in their armor. The elven lords and Lord Dathedr were at the front. They were all applauding at the sight of Eragon and Arya. The two of them, being reserved beings, were unsure of how to react to it. They simply waved . The elves were about to bow when Eragon yelled, "If any of you bow I will have Saphira lick you from head to toe with her barbed tongue." Eragon heard Saphira roar to emphasis the point as the elves chuckled and stood back up.

The elves then spent some time continuing to prepare to march. In an hour, the camp had been uprooted. They were prepared to resume their march to Uru Baen. But first, Eragon and Arya were going to formally address the elves, and formally accept their role as leaders.

When the elves had been assembled into ranks, Arya and Eragon went to the front line upon their dragons. Eragon was carrying the lone elven standard of the new leaders, the golden lily. He summoned an elf upon horseback to take the standard and to stand by them. Arya then addressed the elves. She first looked at Eragon for strength. Eragon touched her mind.

_You will do fine Arya._

Arya then took a deep breathe and let her voice sing among the elves.

"As you know, my mother, the late Queen Islanzadi passed away several weeks ago. She died defending Eragon and I. Many of you know that I had many troubles with her until we reconciled almost a year ago. One reason of her troubles was because of her desire that I take up the throne after her.

The night Eragon was joined with the royal family as you know, it was decided that starting with mine and Eragon's rule, we would only rule and command during times of war, and the elven goverment would be autocratic during peace time. It was also decided Eragon and I would step down after our firstborn was 50 years of age. My mother let this come to pass with the intention that I would be the next ruler. When we win this war, we will enter an age where the elves are more free then they have ever been.

You know Eragon and I are not extroverted people. While we both be riders, and while we both are members of the royal family, both of us are reserved people. Neither of us wished to lead the elven race when my mother died.

However, things have changed. Eragon and I also know that the two of us are the most fit for the task of leading the elves. Eragon and I know the two of us are the most fit for the task of ending this war. And Eragon and I know that it is up to us to lead our people into a new age! It is up to Eragon and I to lead us into an age of peace! An age of joy! An age of prosperity! And an age without Galbatorix!" The elves cheered for a moment before Arya continued.

"As I said, my mother gave her life to make sure Eragon and I could usher in a new age. For my mother, and for Alagaesia, Eragon and I accept my mother's will to be the new leader's of our race." Arya then finished their first address as the elven leaders. The elves cheered for a time. Eragon then touched Roran's mind. The sun had been out for a time now and Roran had told Eragon the day before the other free forces would be ready to march a few hours after sunrise.

_Roran, are the Varden ready?_

_Aye we are ready to march._

Eragon then belted out their first order, "The sooner we get to Uru Baen and end Galbatorix's rule, the sooner we end this war and enter a peace of autorcracy! Now march!"

The lithe elves then resumed their march as one to Uru Baen as Arya and Eragon took to the air on Jadeir's and Saphira's back.


	117. Chapter 117: Road to Uru'Baen

**Road To Uru Baen**

The free forces had been marching tediously to Uru Baen the past 5 days. It was simply wake up, march from dawn to dusk, rest, repeat. The routine was the same among all of the races. The elves would start the march and would determine the pace of the day. As it was, they were probably about around 5 or so days from Uru Baen. Today however, the races were resting. The dwarves, humans, and urgals had given their soldiers a day to rest and to pay some respects to their gods. Since the elves did not have religion, save for perhaps Eragon and Arya, they had the time to their leisure.

The closure they got to Uru Baen, the more ominous their surroundings seemed. Every farm around them had been scorched to the ground somehow. All the crops had been burned into ashes. The trees near Uru Baen had been cut to the ground. There were no forests near Uru Baen as a result. There was no grass upon the ground they were marching upon, as if the earth had been scorched the closer they were to Uru Baen. There was no wildlife near them at all. Uru Baen was at the center of a barren wasteland. Even near the river, as they got closer to Uru Baen, became more and more dead. As they neared the place of fate, it seemed as if the sky continued to get darker and darker, and the sun was spending less and less time with its children.

They were now slighty closer to Uru Baen then Dras Leona. They had just gotten slightly past the tip of the Ramr river in their march. The world was more and more deadened the closer they were to Uru Baen. It was hard for all the races, even the elves to maintain a calm feeling with everything around them giving off an ominous aura. There was a slight feeling of unease throughout all of the camps.

Arya and Eragon were in their tent. Ever since they had taken control of the elves they had been spending more time in their tent. Becoming the leaders had almost confirmed to them that they would no longer have any private time for themselves for the most part. Today was no different, especially because it was a day of rest. If they had found one, they would have went to a forest, or even some place with some wildlife, but to ask for that near Uru Baen would be impossible.

Arya was sitting at the table at the center of her tent, in thought. She was growing fed up at spending so much time in her's and Eragon's tent. She knew Eragon wanted to leave the tent as well. However, they was no point in doing so. There was nothing on the outskirts of camp to run off to in seclusion, and whenever they were outside it they would be peppered away at by elven lords seeking an audience. For the most part, the only orders the two of them would give would be march and halt, and then the elves were free to do as they please. The two of them liked it better that way.

Even the dragons were starting to get fed up with the march to Uru Baen. They felt controlled by the ritual of getting up and flying in the same direction for a time and then landing. They were free creatures, and free creatures were to do as they pleased.

Jadeir then touched the partner of her heart's mind.

_Jadeir? What is it friend of my heart?_

_Arya, Saphira and I want to know if you and Eragon would like to fly with us to the northwest. We are hoping to find some signs of life their. It is a day of rest after all._

_I would gladly fly with you Jadeir, partner of my heart._

_Thank you. Saphira and I know you and Eragon would like to find some place for you two to be in seclusion, and there is no life around here._

_Thank you Jadeir._

Arya then looked at Eragon. He was lazily dozing on his bed. There really was not much else to do. She went over to Eragon and kissed him to wake him up. His brown eyes greeted her as he started to speak.

"Mmmhhm? I was having a good dream you know." He joked as he answered. Arya had a crude joke in mind but she opted not to say it.

"Saphira wants to know if you would wish to fly with her today northwest. They want to see if they can find some sign of life." Arya told him.

"Aye, she just contacted me through our bond. I gladly would." Eragon answered as he rose out of bed. He greeted her with his lips on hers as he usually did when the two of them awakened and such. The two of them then put their swords on their hips in case of emergency. Arya then contacted Lord Dathedr as Eragon contacted Blodhgarm so they could leave their tent in secret.

_Lord Dathedr, Eragon and I are going to spend some time with our dragons in private. We will be gone the remainder of the day. We are putting you in charge._

_Very well._

Arya looked at Eragon. "Ready?"

He nodded. "Ready." They made themselves invisible to all but their dragons and themselves, bending the light around them. They went to the rear of their canvas tent, and Eragon drew his hunting knife and cut the canvas as he had when leaving for Farthen Dur. He and Arya crept out as Blodhgarm mended the tent. Eragon and Arya then quietly walked over to their dragons and mounted them. Their dragons roared and flew into the pseudo-dark sky, heading northwest.

The moment they took off, Eragon and Arya removed the spells of invisibility. The two of them were in the sky as they had been the last five days, going northwest, seeing if they could find signs of life. The further they were from Uru Baen, the more life they found and the sky seemed to reassert its normal bright blue. The sun was high in the sky again to them.

One hour away from the camps, they found a grassy hill. It was full of flowers and greenery and other plants around the hill. Arya then told Jadeir, _Land there._

Arya looked over to Eragon and he did the same thing with Saphira. The two of them began their descent. They finally landed on the hill. The two dragons took off again, heading north.

_Where are you going Jadeir?_

_Saphira and I need to hunt._

_But the two of you just had like two deers each last night!_

_Were big animals. Big animals need lots of food._

_Right._

Arya heard Jadeir snort. Arya chuckled and looked at Eragon. He had a twinge of amusement upon his face.

"Odd isn't it, that the two of them are starting to spend more time with each other than us? Or at least as much time alone with each other than usual?" Eragon asked.

"Indeed." Arya concurred.

The two of them sat down at the top of the hill, surrounded by various plants. Arya let her head rest on Eragon's shoulder as the two of them let the sun radiate down upon them as they just stayed in each others presence. Arya smiled and felt a calming sensation.

"I miss this Eragon." She whispered. They had not had time to be alone with each other since before the Vault.

"Aye, as do I." He answered quietly. The two of them just lay near each other in silence. The two of them stayed their for hours, happy to be isolated from the world for a moment. Happy to be hidden from all but the person they loved most. The two of them just meditated and let peace flow through them.

Suddenly, the sky around them started to grow dark, and the same ominous feeling they had around the camp started to reassert itself upon the hill they were on. Eragon and Arya suddenly sat up, alert. A fateful wind was blowing east to west with ferocity. Eragon looked at Arya. He was clearly upset their day of rest had been interrupted and also worried at what was going on around them meant.

"Whats going on?!" Eragon asked her. She shook her head.

"I don't know, the dragons are too far to help us if we must fight." She answered. The two of them drew their swords and stood back to back, ready to face whatever hidden threat had just found them.


	118. Chapter 118: Raging Against The Machine

**Raging Against The Machine**

Eragon and Arya were back to back, the sky suddenly darkening around them, and the fateful wind piercing through them east to west. Their swords were shining in the fading sunlight, ready to face whatever danger that had just found them. Eragon's heart beat was growing faster in rhythm. He could hear Arya's breathing accelerating as well. The two of them were sweating, tense.

"Stay near me." Arya said tersely.

"I will." Eragon answered.

Suddenly, there was a blue explosion near them, in a much similar fashion to when Arya had transported Saphira's egg to the son of Brom. Eragon was looking at a soldier of Galbatorix. He was wearing the armor of the empire, except it was black. He was wearing a long sword. His eyes looked darker than usual, and the pupils almost red. His hair was in a long mane, and his muscles were abnormally huge, and his eyes almost seemed to glow. Eragon almost thought the man in front of him was an abomination of evil.

_How did he find us?! _Eragon thought to Arya in panic.

_I do not know. _She answered just as worried.

The monster infront of them started to speak. Eragon realized Galbatorix was controlling the man. Eragon felt a shiver down his spine when he heard the voice of his enemy again.

"Tut tut, its the two romantics. Did the two of you honestly think I would let the two of you and your little resistance`go to Uru'Baen unchallenged?" The posessed man sneered.

"What if we did," Eragon then stole something from Vrael to annoy Galbatorix, "Yes, what if we did almighty Galby?"

"Call me that again and you will know your place at Uru'baen. Though you would be correct on going unchallenged. I am just showing the two of you first hand what the Varden, little elves, savage urgals, and petite dwarves will have to face if they decide to face me." Eragon then realized Galbatorix had manipulated the man with dark magic much like he probably had Murtagh to make him as fast as an elf, and perhaps as strong.

"Fool," Eragon blasted back. "Your going to need to send more then one soldier to scare the final free riders."

Galbatorix laughed, "You are an astute one. I think you will be my tactician when I reform the order. You really think I only sent one? At the moment you are right, not in a few seconds though!"

Arya then butted in, "You seriously think you have the power to transport more soldiers here to face Eragon and I?!"

Galbatorix chuckled again, "You are a lovely one, and would make a fine exotic slave for me. And I was able to hold Glaedr and Thorn all the way from Uru'baen for as long as I wished correct?! Have fun with my new little machines! If you truly adore them I have another 10,000 waiting at Uru'baen with the rest of my army! I truly hope you like them. Ever since the fall of the riders I have been modifying these 10,000, my personal elite." The dark magically modified man regained his body.

Suddenly, there were several flashes and explosions around them. Eragon and Arya repositioned to the apex of the hill. They saw facing them 30 more of the monsters that Galbatorix created. The man Galbatorix posessed went first while the other 30 waited. All of them looked exactly identical save for the faces. They had the same height, same hair, same armor, same swords, and same eyes.

Eragon drew Brisingr and began to approach the man in front of him as he extended his mind to everything around him and Arya. Suddenly he felt an assault on his mind. It caught him off guard and he was not able to set up his defenses in time. He started to feel the consciousness of several soldiers about to enter his mind. It was all over.

_Arya! Help me! _Eragon was about to loose control when he felt the mighty conscious of his love protect his own so he could set up his own protection.

_Thank you._ Eragon quickly erected walls around his mind.

_Eragon look infront of you!_

The man who was once possessed, and in Eragon's mind was still in Galbatorix's clutched, was charging at Eragon. Eragon in turn charged with Brisingr. The other 30 soldiers stood near but did not intervene. Eragon figured that it would be an easy fight as dark magic could not have modified the soldiers too much.

He grossly miscalculated. The man was able to keep up with Eragon blow for blow. Eragon was shocked. He was starting to get worried. The man was as fast as an elf. Galbatorix had manipulated 10,000 people with dark magic to be as fast and as strong as elves. Eragon was expending much more energy then he thought he would on these people. He parried a blow, thrusted, he followed with a horizontal slash. The man blocked every blow.

_Eragon, remember what you told me Vrael showed. Think ahead. Notice he always starts with his sword low to the ground. He may be fast but he is not as fast as you are I. Remember our surroundings._

Eragon noticed that the man's sword was near the ground. He also realized he had closed his mind to all but Arya when he almost lost his body. He reintroduced his mind to those around him.  
_  
Thanks Arya._

Eragon then charged at the man. He had his next few blows played out in his mind. He would hit the man high, then low again on the lower right side as he sidestepped to his left. It would only take a matter of seconds already planned in his executed the plan. He sidestepped left at the same time as when he was striking the lower right and got a favorable position on the soldiers quickly pulled his sword before the man could react and lopped his head off.

Eragon quickly ran back to Arya at the top of the hill. The two of them were now surrounded by 30 of Galbatorix's dark magic modified soldiers, all as strong as elves. They feared no pain, heard no tongue, heard no screams, and shed no tears. The 30 soldiers charged at once at the Eragon and Arya, who stood like raisins in the fading sun, raging against the machine.

Eragon was worried. He could not face 30 soldiers as fast and strong as elves in the open, even if he was with Arya. He then had an idea. It would kill some of the surroundings around them but it was a good trade off.

"Arya! Stay near me! Brisingr!"


	119. Chapter 119: Firewall

**Firewall**

"Arya stay near me! Brisingr!" Eragon felt Arya stand next to him as Brisingr ignited into an inferno.

To avoid using magic Eragon was putting forth much energy into Brisingr to get a lot of fire. He could sense the wildlife on the hill beneath the fire dying and he and Arya felt like they had died several times. However, they did their best to fight through it.

Eragon remembered when he was having a conversation with his cousin. It was about how Roran had slain almost 200 soldiers. Roran had explained to him that he funneled soldiers in so they could only attack him single file using wagons and such. He also remembered how Roran had told him he had baited the soldier by taunting them. He was applying the same concept this time around, except he had made a firewall around him and Arya so that the soldiers could only go single file at the two of them. He had manipulated the fire as he had several times before, except it was branching out of his sword. He had left a small opening for the dark soldiers to go through. He knew that since they were pretty much machines, and machines would only do what they were told without thinking, they would walk through the crack like fools. While they were of elven strength, Arya and Eragon could easily defeat them in one on ones, as they were even faster than elves, and more refined in their swordsmanship.

Holding up the wall was taking more energy out of Eragon then he thought. Even using his surroundings it was taxing him. He needed all his conversation to keep the wall up. He then said to Arya with a hint of urgency mixed with tension,

"Arya! Fight them off! I do not know how long I can keep up this firewall!"

He saw Arya move in front of him, ready to face the soldiers as they approached single file. Eragon could feel himself sweating from the heat and the loss of energy.

The first soldier approached and was quickly dispatched by Arya. The soldier was shocked by how hot it was inside the fire cocoon. It seemed the first soldier Eragon had faced was their finest soldier. As it was though the 29 soldiers remaining would still be a problem.

Arya killed the next 4 soldiers as quickly as she had the first one with little effort at all. Eragon and Arya groaned and felt sick inside at all the plants dying from the fire and energy drain. Eragon's muscles were starting to shake. He sat down but still held on to Brisingr. He reduced the flames coming out of Brisingr slightly as the fire was able to stand on its own with a little assitance. However he still needed to concentrate to keep the fire a blaze.

The next soldier came. They put up a fight for Arya. In the end though, even an elf would have a hard time fighting against Arya or Eragon, especially with them being strengthened by their surroundings. She annihilated the next handful of elf-stregth soldiers which challenged her. She was sweating profusely from the heat. Eragon himself was staring to get very tired. They needed to end it faster or Eragon would risk blacking out from using too much energy.

"Eragon! Are you ok?!" Arya asked him. Eragon realized his eyes were half closed. He had left Aren in his tent, and the wildlife around him was needed so Arya could maintain her edge on the faster than usual human soldiers.

"I'm..fine." Eragon said half heartedly as another group of soldiers approached Arya.

"No your not! Hold on a little longer!" She said concerned.

She must have noticed how tired Eragon looked. Eragon saw Arya fighting with more urgency now. Her Jade sword Hjarta was whizzing through the air to meet its prey, like an eagle when it free falls to capture its prey. She was fighting faster than Eragon had ever seen her fight. He saw another few soldiers fall to the ground. There were now 10 dark magically modified soldiers to face, still marching in one by one slowly to face the riders.

Eragon's whole body was burning from the use of so much energy. It had been 15 minutes, and he had exhausted everything he had except his own strength and the little energy he was taking from his surroundings. He was not sure how much longer he could hold the firewall up. He stuck Brisingr into the ground to help stabilize himself.

Arya was panting. The soldiers she had been facing were challenging opponents, much more powerful than any soldier, and even rivaling the elves. If it was not for her practice with Eragon and her new abilities she learned in Ellesmera, it would have been a much bleaker situation. As it was there were still 10 soldiers for her to face and she knew Eragon did not have much energy left to hold up the wall. She knew that he was obscenely close to passing out and possible death. Fear and fire were in her eyes as the next group of five came to her.

She spinning heel kicked the first soldier into the flames. The soldier did not expect the kick and was burned to a crisp. She anticipated the man behind the one she had kicked would try to cut her head off so as she was landing she ducked, hit the man in the fork of his legs with her sword, and then stabbed him. She was doing her best to think ahead. She stabbed slightly further into the carcass predicting the third soldier was behind them. She guessed right. She withdrew her sword as she then fought the next two soldiers. She was barely keeping up with the two on one assault, parrying blows left and right. She drew her hidden dagger with her left hand. She did a small back flip to land right infront of Eragon and threw the dagger midflip. It hit its target. With it now being a one on one she quickly killed the next soldier. There were only five left.

She noticed the firewall around her becoming fainter. She was drenched in sweat but by now was use to the heat. She looked at Eragon and saw he was fighting to stay conscious.

"Mmm fine...keep...going..." He murmured to. She was now afraid. _No! Don't die on me Eragon! Hold on! _She was starting to think in panic. The final five soldiers began their single file march. Arya threw Hjarta, as hard as she could. It flew so fast that the soldiers were unable to block it and it impaled two soldiers standing too close together. She then ran to the two soldiers, ducked out of a blow, drew Hjarta, parried a blow mid roll and sprung up and stabbed a man. The fourth soldier she kicked into the flames. However, as she kicked him she lost her balance and stumbled. The fifth soldier kicked her in the head when she was trying to regain her balance. She flew several feet and rolled near the fire. She was dazed and Eragon was barely staying conscious. The fifth soldier then violently grabbed her, still dazed from the kick to the head and turned her head so she could so his red eyes. She realized Galbatorix had made this soldier more powerful than the others.

"A valiant effort you and your mate put up here. But now the two of you are going to be joining my master in Uru'baen. But first I have orders. You see, we can't have a pure lady infront of your majesty.." The soldier had a feral grin in his eyes.

The soldier brutally slapped her once, making her dizzier than before. He then attempted to unlace her dress. She was doing her best to fight him off, and threw a slap at the man, but he threw another punch at her and her head was too dizzy to stop the assault. "Stay down you wench! That will make it quicker!" She closed her eyes afraid of what was to come next. She was too hurt to stop it and Eragon was too tired to do anything. She felt her dress being unlaced when suddenly the man screamed in pain. Arya saw the fire from the firewall being channeled all directly onto the man, he then got off of Arya, scorched to death. Arya looked to her left and saw Eragon, barely sitting up.

"You'd think Galbatorix would have put wards up against fire after all I've done with it." He said weakly as he collapsed to the ground. Fear surged through Arya. She dizzily crawled over to Eragon. _Eragon no!_

She put her hand lazily over his neck and felt a pulse. _Thank God, he only blacked out._

And then everything became a blur to Arya as she let herself succumb to the dizziness from the several blows to the head.

Arya and Eragon awoke, side by side in their tent. They let their eyes flutter open. Eragon looked to his left and saw Arya. She was rubbing her head as if there had once been a bruise there. There was none though. She then looked at Eragon and whispered,

"Your awake, thank you." She moved her head close to Eragon's and kissed him. He nodded.

"No one will hurt you Arya, I swear my life on it." He answered weakly. He felt tired. He then remembered he had used what was left of his energy burning Arya's attacker. Eragon searched his mind for Saphira. She sensed her right infront of their tent. She let out a roar at the awakening of her rider.

_Stone head, you are awake! You and Arya gave us a scare back there! I told you that you always get in trouble!_

_Who is us Saphira?_

_Ummm me and Jadeir._

Eragon chuckled at the hesitation in Saphira's voice.  
_  
Of course. How long have Arya and I been knocked out? And what happened?_

Jadeir and I saw you and Arya both unconscious at the hill we left you at. The two of you were in the center of a circle of ashes, and several soldiers lay dead and burned around the two of you. We contacted the Varden and elves as fast as we could and brought the two of you to were in a critical but stable condition and we put the two of you in your bed. The two of you have been in a comatose state the last 4 or so days.

Shock surged through Eragon at the last thing Saphira had told him.

_But that means!_

Y_es Eragon, we are at the outskirts of Uru'Baen._

Eragon then felt concern in Saphira's voice.

_Little one. Please, for mine own sake. Be more careful._

_I am careful Saphira. We did not find out how we were found, we thought we were safe._

_I know. But you really frightened us. Jadeir and I were scared that the two of you were going to die back there._

Eragon then answered in his mind as firmly as he could.

_Saphira, Arya and I were not, and are not going to die. We will kill this dark king and we will win, and me and Arya and you and Jadeir will have a future! _Silence took over their conversation for a moment.

_I know Eragon. But sometimes you still frighten me. Eragon, can you and Arya move around._

_We should be able to. Why?_

_Because, in a few hours we are going to be discussing the Siege of Uru'baen._


	120. Chapter 120: Endgame

**Endgame**

Eragon and Arya were sitting at the table within their tent. Their tent had been enhanced since they were the leaders of the elves. They were having a meeting with Roran, Nasuada, Benedict, Gannel, Orik, Nar Garzhvog, and Lord Dathedr concerning the Siege of Uru'Baen that would take place the day after tomorrow.

Eragon and Arya were each dressed formally in a royal navy blue tunic and dress. They were wearing their necklaces and rings, and had their rider swords upon their hips. They were each wearing a cloaks with golden lily's upon their backs.

They were discussing the final moves of the endgame in their chess match with the empire. They were going on the attack. They were going to attempt to checkmate the king or get put in a position where they could get checkmated themselves. It was do or die time. Everything had been boiling down to the day after tomorrow. Every lost life, every forged sword, every alliance made, every drop of blood, every battle, every leader that had died, every rider who had fallen, everything the free forces had done had been building up to that moment. The moment of the battle of Uru'baen, where the dark king would either rule for eternity or would finally fall.

Eragon then began to speak. "I believe there is something we must address before we begin as it concerns the beginning of the battle the day after tomorrow."

"Does it concern why you and Arya were found unconscious four days ago?" Roran asked.

"Yes, it does." Arya answered him.

Eragon then continued. "Four days ago, Arya and I were attacked by Galbatorix's latest weapon. Ever since the fall of the riders has been genetically modifying ten thousand of his finest soldiers with dark magic to try and make them as strong, as fast, and as powerful as an elf. We were attacked by thirty of them. We were able to kill all of them. Lucky for us they are not as smart as elves. Their minds are weak and they act like machines, only smart enough to follow orders and to not think for themselves."

Everyone but Arya, Eragon, and Lord Dathedr gasped at what Eragon had just said. Roran then asked Benedict, "Did you know of this?"

Benedict, still in shock of what Eragon had said, shook his head pleading"No, we did not. This must have been one of his greatest secrets and why he rarely came out of that God forsaken keep. Blast how can we win now with these new monsters?!"

Lord Dathedr began."You forget, there are fifteen thousand elves with that last group from Ellesmera. We are not going to hide in the shadows as magicians any longer. We will test Galbatorix's little toys on the field of battle."

"But what if all the elves die?" Orik asked.

"Orik, the fate of the dragons is tied with the fate of Alagaesia. Furthermore, the elves have been tied with the dragons through the strongest forms of magic. As a result, the fate of the elves is tied with the dragons and Alagaesia. If Saphira falls and the dragons are doomed to extinction, the same is true for the elves." Eragon finished.

"As is true with the Urgralga." Nar Garzhvog spat.

"And the humans." Roran chimed in.

"And the dwarves."Gannel added."King Orik, the moment we agreed to fight was the moment we entied ourselves with the other races to the fate of Alagaesia."

Eragon then nodded at what they all had said. They had all essentially agreed that everyone's fates were intertwined now at Uru'baen.

"Does anyone know how many soldiers the empire has?" Eragon inquired. Roran answered.

"We put their numbers between 100,000-150,000. That is highly unreliable and we do not know if it accounts for the elf-strength soldiers or magicians." Roran answered.

"Are they going to hide behind their walls?" Eragon knew if the answer was yes they may be in trouble.

"No, they are going to in a show of strength attempt to crush the rebellion on an open field according to our spies." Roran replied.

"How many soldiers do we have?" Arya inquired.

"All of the spine has been emptied of the Urgralga. We have 10,000 rams, some are kull and some underage, but all are ready to die for freedom." Nar Garzhvog said.

"We have 20,000 dwarves. The tunnels of the Beor Mountains lie silent now to slay this king." Orik answered.

"There are 30,000 humans from the Varden, Surda, and empire defects. Many have little or no training." Roran said.

"With 15,000 elves, that gives us seventy five thousand. We are going to be vastly outnumbered. Do we have any advantages?" Eragon answered with a frown.

"None but more magicians and two riders." Lord Dathedr murmurred.

Eragon knew that really was not an advantage. _Arya, we have no edge so long as Galbatorix has those eldurnari._

_Then we need to find a way to eliminate them._

_How?_

_We will need to figure that out after this meeting. We should speak with Nasuada as she knows about the eldurnari._

_Agreed._

"We have more than that." Roran began. "We have more motivation. We fight to live, we fight to survive, we fight for our freedom, we fight for our homes, we fight for our families, and we fight to bring in a new age. What do they have to fight for? Fear and their next paycheck." He said with fire.

"Well said Stronghammer." Orik said, nodding with approval.

"Roran is right." Eragon then thought for a moment. "I want elves at the center and Urgals and dwarves on the left flank, and humans on the right flank and at the rear."

"What?! Argetlam you cannot honestly think we can work with Urgals!" Gannel roared. Orik too seemed shocked. Nar Garzhvog seemed impassive.

"You will if you know what is good for you." Eragon spat. "I know Nar Garzhvog is willing, otherwise he would not have brought the urgals to the Varden in the first place. Put aside your hatred for each other. The empire's soldier's will be thrown off constantly needing to strike high and low with both of you on one side. For the good of Alagaesia the dwarves and urgals must put aside their hatred for each other. Otherwise there won't be anyone to hate after the day after tomorrow!" Eragon thundered.

Gannel grumbled in submission at what Eragon had said. Orik then said,"For the good of Alagaesia, we will work begrudgingly with the urgals Eragon. Though understand they are still our sworn enemy."

"I know." He simply replied.

"What will you and Arya be doing during the battle?" Roran asked. Arya looked at Eragon before she spoke.

"We will be fighting the king of course, and we have a highly classified mission we must do. It will help even the odds." She finished.

"I take it you won't reveal this mission to anyone?" Lord Dathedr asked. Eragon nodded.

The meeting continued for quite a time as they discussed various tactics they could use to help even the scale. When they finished, Eragon then stood up.

"Enough planning. Tomorrow we rest before we attempt to kill this dark king. The day of reckoning has come to us. All of you are dismissed." As everyone started to leave, Eragon touched Nasuada's mind.

_Nasuada, Arya and I need to speak with you alone._

Nasuada then whispered something to Benedict and went back into the tent. Eragon was slightly amused. Nasuada seemed a little peeved that she had been brought back in.

"Eragon, Arya, what is it that the two of you must speak to me about?" She asked.

"Do you know if Jeod found any secrets of Uru'baen?" She shook her head.

"You would have to ask him. I do not think that is why you held me back." She said tersely.

"We need to find a way to get at his eldurnari Nasuada. Its the only way we can have a ghost of a chance at winning. We were wondering if you had any ideas." Eragon answered.

The three of them stood in silence then, thinking for quite awhile. Finally, Nasuada had an idea. "Eragon, the man who can see the light. He can help you find them if you can get into Uru'baen."

Eragon nearly smacked himself. How could he have forgotten about the man who could see the light? Arya looked at him in confusion. Eragon explained how he had found a man he saw things as light. He knew that all he needed to do was bring that soldier with him into Uru'baen so they could find an inferno somewhere an a dungeon.

"Excellent. We can do that. Arya and I should be able to handle the rest." Eragon said.

"If you don't mind, I have a date." She then left quickly. Eragon and Arya chuckled.

"That was fast." Arya said quietly with a twinge of amusement. "Who do you think it is?"

"Probably Benedict." Eragon said quietly.

The two of them spent the night speculating over who Nasuada was seeing and other light hearted conversations, doing their best to keep their minds off of the ominous fate that was approaching the free forces


	121. Chapter 121: Evening the Odds

**Evening the Odds**

It was the day before the Battle of Uru'baen. The camps of the free forces were buzzing with excitement and urgency. Messengers and commanders were running around making the final preparations for the battle. Last minute recruits were getting lessons quickly for the final battle as the seasoned veterans were maing sure their armor and weapons were in tip top shape. Other grizzled warriors were writing letters and giving them to friends, asking them to give the letter to their wife if they fell the next day. All of the camps save for the elves seemed to be in such fashion.

The elves on the other hand were in deep meditation, clearing their minds before the final battle. They had lost everything. Their homes, their leader, and the dragons, who meant far more to them than any other race. They had the most to gain in the final battle, and nothing but themselves to loose. The next day would be a rendevouz with fate for them. To them it was time for Galbatorix to attone for his atrocities. Of all the races, he had comitted the most to the elves.

Eragon and Arya were searching for Jeod among the Varden camps. The two of them were having a hard time looking for him as wherever they went a human would run up to them asking for something, be it a blessing, a healing, or some other thing. Each time Eragon and Arya would respectfully decline. The two finally decided to ask for directions and looked for Roran's tent. They found Roran spending some time with Katrina and Hope. Roran's rough and rugged face looked soft and tender as he held Hope happily in his arms. He looked up and saw Eragon and Arya. He reluctantly handed Hope to Katrina and greeted Eragon and Arya.

"Eragon, Arya, how can I help you two?" He asked as he bear hugged his cousin.

"Roran, do you know where Jeod is?" Eragon asked.

"Jeod? Why must you speak with him?"

"Before you took over Nasuada put him in charge of finding any secret entrances into Uru'Baen. I wish to ask him if he has found any." Eragon said.

Arya then added to what Eragon had said, "We cannot say why we must enter the city, This is part of the mission we spoke of at the meeting last night."

Roran nodded. "Jeod is currently staying near the tents of the villagers of Carvahall."

"Thank you." Eragon and Arya were about to leave when suddenly Katrina spoke up.

"Eragon, Arya, the two of you aren't in a hurry are you?" She asked.

It was roughly midday. The only other thing besides speaking with Jeod the two were going to do was speak with the man who could see the light.

"At the moment we are, but after we have nothing planned for the rest of the day after we meet with Jeod and the man without pain. Why?" Eragon inquired.

"Because...I hoped that the five of us, Roran, myself, and the baby and you two could spend some time together before tomorrow. It could be the last time the five of us see each other." Katrina said.

Eragon frowned. He knew what she meant by that. Eragon then started to speak, "The three of you can swing by our tent after sunset. Arya and I are going to be flying around on our dragons one more time."

"Very well." Katrina said to the two of them. Eragon nodded at the three of them and left.

They went to where Roran had directed them. They saw Jeod speaking with Horst, who was holding what looked like a three month old baby boy. Eragon realized that it was Thor. He and Arya went to Jeod and Horst. Eragon gestured to the little baby and smiled,

"Why didn't you tell me sooner about him?"

"Lets see, you were sleeping the day she was born and left before I could tell you, and the next time we saw each other I was too drunk." He said.

"Told you." Arya whispered to Eragon. They both chuckled.

"What brings you here Eragon?" Jeod inquired.

"I need to speak with you about something." Eragon and Arya sat down by Jeod as Horst went back to his wife.

"You've come to ask me if there is some kind of entrance into Uru'baen haven't you?" Jeod asked seriously.

"Yes, we have." Arya answered.

"Well you are in luck, I might have found one." Jeod then withdrew his copy of _Domia Abr Wyrda._ "Did you ever have time to look at the copy I gave you Eragon?"

"No I did not." It was the truth. He had been busy flying around Alagaesia and had left it in his Varden tent. He had only moved over the belongings from his Varden tent when they were at Dras Leona.

"There is a reference to Illirea in the book. Did either of you ever get a close look at the ground outside of Uru'baen?" Jeod asked.

"The ground around the wall is pure stone, not earth." Arya answered.

"Did you notice the color of the walls?" Jeod asked.

"All of the walls except for the wall opposite the gate are black. The wall at the rear of Uru'baen is gray. However, no one notices much because the sun does not shine on the gray side making it look as dark as the other sides. The elves made Illirea that way so that the walls would have the same color scheme." Arya answered again.

"Look at this." Jeod handed over the book to Eragon and Arya. They looked at a circled passage.

_The elf went to the gray wall of Illirea to access the gate. He rapped three times, once along two small bricks along the gate and was granted entrance into the city._

"What is wrong with that passage?" Jeod asked.

"The gate is not on the gray side." Eragon said.

"Exactly. The elf was using a hidden entrance I must assume. Most who read this would assume he needed to knock twice to get the gate keepers to open the gate to him. I think otherwise."

"But how would Galbatorix not realize this problem?!" Eragon asked.

"I assume that he does not have a copy of the book as he has had all of them burned. After I found the entrance which granted us the ability to steal Saphira, I think he felt that there was no way there could be another entrance into Uru'baen from the outside. The greatest folly of a tyrant is overconfidence." Jeod finished.

Eragon thought about it for a moment. It seemed too obvious for it to be an entrance, but then again, Galbatorix had overlooked many things. He had been overconfident when Murtagh succeeded in stealing the egg. He had been overconfident when Eragon escaped his grasp, and he had been overconfident when he murdered his and Arya's parents. He nodded at Jeod in thanks and he and Arya departed.

Eragon and Arya then went to the Varden medical tent. They were looking for the man whose pupils had disappeared. They found him. Eragon and Arya then approached him.

"Ahh, Shadeslayers, I can distinguish the two of you because the light shines brightest around the two of you, especially on your hands, and the twelve lights around your waist Eragon." The man said.

Eragon touched Arya's mind. _Do you think he will be able to find the eldurnari?_

_I hope so._

...

"What is your name soldier?"

"Lumino."

"Lumino, tomorrow is the final battle. You may be incapacitated, but you can play a great role in the fighting tomorrow if you accompany myself and Arya on a mission tomorrow. We need your eyes." Eragon finished.

"I would gladly serve any who's light shines as bright as yours." The mysterious man answered. He then showed a fit of pain and passed out.

Eragon looked at Arya, "I think were done here."

"Aye. Now to our dragons."

Eragon and Arya rushed back to the elven camps. They found their two dragons, Saphira and Jadeir, waiting for them. The sun was starting to descend from its perch in the sky. They had two more hours to fly before nightfall. Eragon got onto Saphira and Arya onto Jadeir. The four of them took to the air and flew in the opposite direction of Uru'baen.

In the air, Eragon noticed how barren Uru'baen really was. There was very little wildlife were several vultures and eagles in the sky, and a handful of small rodents on the ground, but for the most part there was not much. Even near the river there did no seem to be much life. The land seemed to weep around Uru'baen.

_Little one, let us not think of such things like death. This is the last time we can enjoy ourselves before the battle._

Sorry Saphira.

Jadeir has something to show you and Arya.

Eragon noticed that Jadeir was now nearly as big as Saphira. He noticed that Jadeir was facing him and Saphira. He saw the jade dragon open his mouth. _Already?! This can't be!_

The jade dragon then let slip a quick river of jade fire at Eragon. He manipulated it away from him and Saphira. Eragon was shocked. In three months time the little dragon had already matured into an adult dragon. He sensed shock coming from Arya's mind, and pride from Jadeir's. He touched Jadeir's mind.

_Congratulations. Though if you ever do that again I will refuse to train you._

_Arya wouldn't allow that, Saphira would still train me._

Jadeir snorted.

Eragon smiled as he replied. _I see Saphira has been brushing you up in debating logically?_

_Perhaps._

Eragon then had an idea. He projected his thoughts to Saphira, Jadeir, and Arya. _How about we have a little contest?_

_Contest? _Arya asked.

_Jadeir can breathe fire now. How about we go a few miles away, and we have a race. Our two dragons will breath fire and I will manipulate it into several rings. First rider pair to go through each ring and reach the elven camps wins. Agreed?_

_Agreed. _Saphira, Jadeir, and Arya said.

_How about a wager, loosers need to cook dinner. _Arya thought.

_Little one? I thought you never told me to make a bet!_

_I said never bet with Saphira. Besides, we can win._

_You better hope so, because the closest group of deer is quite a distance._

_It doesn't matter so long as the two of you are back before the fight tomorrow._ Arya answered.

_Saphira and I accept this little wager. _Eragon said.

They then went a distance from the camp and turned around. The two dragons blew their flames into the sky and Eragon manipulated them into rings. Some were high and some were low. Saphira and Jadeir fed him some energy so he would not tire.

_When I ignite Brisingr. Three, two, one, _"Brisingr!"

The dragons sped off, pumping their wings furiously. Saphira had taught Jadeir well and his technique was as good as Saphira's when it came to flying. Saphira had a slight edge because she was more streamlined in her build while Jadeir was bulkier and more muscular. The edge evened out though because Eragon was heavier than Arya. When they got to the rings, Saphira started to take the lead. She was more seasoned in the manuevers than Jadeir was and took a pretty good lead. She corkscrewed threw one loop and then followed it with a reverse loop below to reach the next ring. She then did two corkscrews through two more rings of fire.

Saphira now had a sizable lead. She and Eragon were in complete control of the race when suddenly Saphira slowed down a lot.

_Saphira whats going on?!_

_Oh, I am letting them catch up to us._

_Blast darn it! I am not cooking for Arya!_

Don't worry, they won't win.

Jadeir was catching up. He was starting to pass Eragon and Saphira when Saphira started to go full tilt again. There were no more rings save for the final ring, which was a turquoise color. It was going to be a close race since Saphira had given Jadeir and Arya a chance to catch up. Unfortunately for Jadeir and Arya, the lead was not enough, as Saphira blew right past them and past the finish. She roared in victory.

_Looks like your cooking dinner for me, Roran, and Katrina. _Eragon gloated to Arya.

_Oh shush. _Eragon chuckled. He sensed Arya was upset at loosing the race.

The two dragons then dropped their riders off and flew away.

_Where are you going? _Eragon asked Saphira.

_Jadeir's going to find some deer and then were going to spend some time together._

Eragon supressed something he was about to say and then thought,_Very well._

Eragon and Arya then returned to their tent. Arya started to fix dinner. Roran and Katrina were already there with Hope, waiting. It was the last time the five of them could be together as family.


	122. Chapter 122: Eke Yawe Ono

**Mature Content.**

**Eka Yawe Ono**

Eragon and Arya were spending some time with Roran, Katrina, and Hope in Eragon's tent. Eragon and Roran were sitting near each other while Katrina and Arya were near each other. Arya was holding Hope. They had just finished supper and were talking. It was hard for them to talk much. As all of their minds were on the same thing, the next day. They were all wondering if they could really win the battle the next day. Could they really defeat the tyrant. Could they really succeed where numerous others had failed? Was it really possible?

It was cloudy outside. A storm was coming. They could hear the thunder in the distance. It was a sound of fate. It was a sound of defiance. It was a sound of destiny. And it was a sound of foreboding. There was an ominous wind blowing west to east, bringing gale force winds. The camps of the free forces seemed more silent than ever. The sky was darker than ever, it seemed as if the stars were hiding or fainter than usual. There was no moon, it was a new moon that day.

It was the final countdown. It was the eve of the battle. It was the calm before the storm. It was the final night. They were a day away from the fight of their life. They were a day away before seventy five thousand would try to defeat the odds. They were a day away before seventy five thousand would try to win freedom for all. And they were a day away from destiny.

Either the free forces would win or the free forces would be annihilated. Either Eragon and Arya would defeat the dark king, or the hopes and dreams of the free forces of Alagaesia would fall. Either Alagaesia would see a new age of prosperity, or fall victim to the current darkness it was in for an extended period of time. There was no more preparing, no more hiding, it had all come down to this.

Roran quietly said to Eragon and Arya. "Eragon, can we win tomorrow? Do you really think you can defeat him?"

Eragon stood stoicly, but in his mind he was pondering the same question. For his cousin's sake, he nodded. He had never seen so much concern and doubt in Roran's eyes."Yes we can. We can defeat him tomorrow. It is possible. So long as we do our parts, we can, no, we will win."

"Thank you." Roran answered.

"Roran," Eragon began,"Do not show your concern or worry to the soldiers tomorrow. They look up to you and see a mortal who is immortal."

"I know." He answered grimly.

Suddenly Hope started crying. Arya handed her over to Katrina.

"Awww, don't cry sweetie." Katrina began as she started to rock her newborn back and forth.

"We have to win tomorrow." Roran murmurred, as he gently banged his hammer on the table. "For Hope, we have to win."

"We will win Roran. Do you trust me in this? We will win." Eragon said firmly, "I do not know what kind of strength is in my blood, but I promise you as your own blood and kin I will not let the free forces be defeated tomorrow. Do you trust me in this?" Eragon himself was unsure if he could fulfill this promise.

"Aye, I trust you brother." He answered gruffly. He then looked over at Katrina. Hope was sleeping, "It's getting late. Katrina and I need some...alone time...its the last night we may have together."

Eragon had a twinge of amusement in his face. He bear hugged his cousin. "Alright...have fun."

Roran gave Eragon a look. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Ohh nothing." The two of them smirked at each other as Roran and Katrina left.

...

Eragon and Arya changed into their nightwear once Roran and Katrina had left. Arya went into an emerald silk night gown clasped at the hip while Eragon went into a rough cotton shirt. When the two of them were ready to go to sleep he slumped onto the bed and sighed. Arya looked at his face. His slanted eyes and face screamed worry. She knew that the little show he had put up for Roran was just to give Roran confidence. She put a hand on Eragon's toned shoulder.

"What is troubling you my love?" Arya asked softly.

Eragon sighed."Nothing. I am just nervous about tomorrow."

"As am I." Arya was about to then lie down but noticed Eragon was still sitting up, and the candle was still burning. She sat back up again. "Eragon, I know you have been trying to be strong the last few days, especially for me when our mothers died. I thank you for that. However, I ask you again my love, what is troubling you?"

Eragon looked at Arya. She could see fear in his eyes. "I am afraid Arya. I do not know if I can defeat him tomorrow. How can I defeat him! Vrael was only toying with me in The Void and defeated me. Even with surroundings how can I possibly best him?! He has hundreds, maybe even thousands of eldurnari. He has been able to spend all these years manipulating himself with dark magic to make himself faster and stronger. I can't win tomorrow Arya!"

Arya carressed his rough face and kissed his lips. "Yes Eragon, we can. We can defeat him tomorrow."

"How can I trust myself to defeat him?" Eragon pleaded. Arya kissed him again.

"I trust you Eragon to have the strength to defeat him tomorrow. Do you trust me?" Eragon looked at her again and returned the kiss. Arya felt her body flutter at the contact.

"Aye, Eka yawe ono." He whispered,"But how can you trust me like that?"

She kissed him again, "Because I love you. I know you can do it Eragon. I trust you, and you trust me. Then you should trust yourself."

It was going to take more than words for them to express their trust for each other. Arya looked at Eragon as she once again kissed him, this time going deeper than she ever had before. Her tongue mixed with his as she pleasured the feeling as his tongue massaged the roof of her mouth. She knew that it was time. She knew the dragons were expressing their love for each other at that point in time, as she sensed pleasureable feelings from Jadeir, but that did not matter to her. She remembered how it was a time of renewal in the world, but Arya disregarded that as well. She knew that she wanted to make sure Eragon knew just how much she trusted him. And that was by giving her body to him, and his to was going to share the one thing she was innately given, her body, with the man she loved the most.

Her hand journeyed downwards and felt something hard between the fork of Eragon's legs. Eragon's eyes widened for a moment as he broke off from Arya and looked at her in the eyes. She could see an animalistic glare in his brown eyes, for it was in hers as well.

_You trust me that much? _Eragon asked.

_I trust you with my life, and with my body, Eragon Shadeslayer, _She replied.

The hunger and heat Arya felt in herself grew large, as she saw Eragon's face grow more instinctual as well. He grabbed her hand whih was holding on to the his pants near his member, and pushed it away. He then began to undo the clasp of Arya's nightgown as Arya worked to wrestle off his tunic, and then his leggings and trousers. She looked down for a moment, and then back up at Eragon's face and smiled. He returned the smile.

"I am a lucky man, to have someone as intelligent as you trust me," He whispered.

"No, I am a lucky woman, to have somoene as caring as you love me." She replied as their lips clashed once more.  
_  
_Eragon then removed the chastity belt around her nether regions, and threw it away. Arya began to feel herself grow hotter. Her senses, especially that of touch, became exagerrated as Eragon's hands moved across her body. She was now completely naked infront of Eragon. She let herself become entranced by him as the two of them continued to kiss each other as their hands wandered to explore the other person's body. Stopping for a moment to grope her erect breasts. Her hands moved around as well, feeling every toned muscle of his body.

Her body was his, and his body hers. The two of them had expressed in words how much they meant to each other, and now in the most instinctual, most physical, and biological, and most active form of trust were expressing what they had already said verbally.

Slowly then, Eragon started to push Arya onto their bed until her back was on it. He gave her one look. She nodded in approval. She then felt him enter her slowly, and gently, with a small hesitance for a moment. As his engorged member entered her she gasped in pleasure. He then thrusted into her again, now with more force. She yelled for a moment in pleasure and he stopped again.

_I'm not hurting you am I?_

_No, why?_

_Because, you look like your in pain._

_I'm not in pain Eragon, in fact the exact opposite._

Eragon then resumed pounding into Arya, now at quicker pace with the knowledge he was not hurting her. His hands were on hers, and she was helpless, defenseless, he was in control of her. She began to rock her hips to the rhythm of his thrusts. Each thrust bringing him deeper into her. Each thrust bringing more pleasure to the two of them. Each thrust bringing more electricity and fire to the other. Each thrust reasserting in the most physical form their trust for each other. He started to groan as well. The two of them were nearing their limits.

Their rhythm started to grow in intensity again. The fire in the two of them was starting to become wild, it needed to come out. The electricity was almost too much for Arya. She started to scream more and more in pleasure in conjunction with Eragon's groans. Eragon started to lose control, and his hands moved from Arya's. Her body felt like it was exploding on the inside, she moved her hands and dug them into Eragon's back. A final, forceful thrust penetrated deeper into her and she started to convulse in pleasure. Her hands slammed onto the bed as she began to flail, starting from her nether regions, and slowly rising to the other parts of her body. She screamed even louder as Eragon groaned and deposited himself into her. Her whole body convulsed in pleasure as she felt Eragon come into her. She screamed louder than ever from the electricity and fire surging through her. She had been conquered by Eragon, and he by her. She then looked at Eragon and smiled at him as he collapsed onto her.

Before the two of them fell into their waking dreams, Eragon whispered into her ear, "Yes, eka yawe ono Arya Svit-Kona."


	123. Chapter 123: Day of Reckoning

**Day of Reckoning**

Eragon awoke, naked in his bed. He was near a naked Arya as well. He sat up, looking at her, sleeping, her usually clean and well kempt hair disorganized and covering some of her face. He remembered what they had done the night before and smiled. He felt sore in a certain place. But she was right. She trusted him to be able to defeat Galbatorix, and that was enough for him to trust himself. He brushed the hair out of her face so he could look at it in all its beauty. Her emerald eyes fluttered open. She looked at Eragon and gave a wry smile.

"Morning Eragon." She said with a kiss.

"Morning Arya," He answered.

It then sunk in to the two of them that it was the day of reckoning. That day was the day Alagaesia had been waiting for the last one hundred years to have, a true chance at eliminating Galabtorix. He was going to do his best to spend that morning as relaxed as possible.

"We should get ready." Eragon said. Arya nodded.

They put on some undergarments and then started to help each other put on their dragon armor. Arya then pointed to his back and sent him a mental image of scratches.

_Sorry._

_We must have been pretty intense last night if that happened._

Their ears turned red and they chuckled. Arya healed the scratch marks on his back and helped him put on his chestplate. He in turn did the same for Arya.

...

Roran awoke, naked in his bed, near a naked Katrina. He sat up and started to think. Today was the day he would finally attempt to give his new daughter an age of peace. Today was the day he would finally attempt to fulfill the first part of his promise to Katrina. Today was the day of reckoning.

Hope was sleeping. He quickly crept out of bed and started to dress himself. He then started to don his dwarven armor. With each clang of his armor there seemed to be more sense of foreboding around him. It would be the final battle that day. When he was finished arming he could not find his shield or hammer. Suddenly he turned around.

"Roran!" As he had been arming himself Katrina had apparantly been dressing and moving about as well. She was standing near Hope's crib, with his shield and hammer. Roran went to her. She handed him his hammer and shield.

"Come back with this shield, or upon it." She said quietly. Roran nodded. He kissed and hugged her and then said to her. He then went to the crib of Hope, kissed her head and said, "For you, I will help Eragon and Arya bring in a new age."

"For our child, for Hope, I will return, I promise." He then reluctantly left his tent, mounted Snowfire and looked for his commanders. He nodded, "Assemble the army."

The sun was hiding behind the dark clouds in the sky. A wind of fate was blowing stronger west to east. A storm was brewing and there would be rain later in the day. It seemed as if nature was getting ready to weep for the loss of many that day.

Eragon and Arya were fully armed. Eragon had his belt upon his waist, replenished by his elven bodyguards, and Aren on his finger. Eragon was fully in sapphire while Arya in a jade-emerald style color. They were each wearing black cloaks with a golden lily upon their back. They now looked for the armor for their dragons and went to them. They saw the two dragons closer to each other than usual, and they were sleeping.

_That's interesting, _Eragon joked to Arya. She chuckled,

_Looks like they were busy saving the dragon race._ She replied.

The two of them were being eerily calm for what could easily be their final day together. The two of them woke their dragons. Arya touched Jadeir's mind.

_Wake up sleepy one, your about to sleep through the battle._

_Let me sleep, Saphira and I had a long night._

Arya was amused by Jadeir's stubborness. It must have really taken alot out of the two of them.  
_  
Your not going to have another long night if you don't wake up. _Arya then gave Jadeir some of the energy in her ring as Eragon gave Saphira some of what was in Aren. The two dragons yawned and stretched.

_The two of you must have really been going at it if you are that tired you know. _Arya joked to her partner.

_Same with the two of you if we could hear you from where we were. _He replied wittily. Arya felt the tips of her ears turn red as she continued to arm her dragon.

_Jadeir. _She now said in a serious tone.

_Yes little one?_

Are you sure you are ok with letting one of our female bodyguards riding you? I know you do not like it.

Arya asked.

_You know I do not like it Arya. But we need to put what we want behind us for a moment if we want Galbatorix to fall. _He answered wisely.

_Saphira? _Eragon asked.

_Yes little one?_

_I know you hate letting people fly on top of you if it is not me or Arya. You are sure you are okay with letting Blodhgarm fly on top of you._

_I am fine with it little one if it means the downfall of Galbatorix and giving my eggs a future._

_Thank you partner of my heart._

A smile found itself upon his face. _So you were saving your race last night were you? _He sensed pride coming from his dragon.

_Indeed we deed._

_Saphira, how long does it take you to lay eggs? I can't imagine that it would take a short time with all the things a dragon can do._

_Glaedr told me around three to four and a half months._

She answered. Eragon put the final piece of armor onto his partner of his mind.

_Ready?_Saphira asked him.

_Ready. _He answered. They started to hear the mighty war drums of the dwarves and the drums of the Varden create a beat of destiny. It complimented the roar of the urgals and banging of shields and swords to create a sound of fate. Eragon and Arya motioned for Blodhgarm and one of their female guards to join them upon Saphira and Jadeir. They then flew to the Varden camps to retrieve Lumino.

Roran was standing near Lumino, making sure he was there to be retrieved by the riders. Afterwards he would go to the frontline of the assembling free forces. He then saw the two dragons in the sky and raised his hammer as the Varden around him roared. Eragon slid off of Saphira and bear hugged his cousin. Roran motioned for two people to fasten Lumino onto Saphira as well as possible. Roran then looked at his cousin.

"Could be the last time we see each other." He said grimly. Eragon nodded.

"Aye, it could."

"Eragon, if I die, will you watch after Katrina and Hope for me?"

"Of course brother." Eragon answered him. The two of them did not say goodbye to each other because they both hoped it would not be. Roran saw his cousin and the other dragons fly away.

"Now then." Roran went on top of Snowfire and started to go to the front line.

While in the air, Blodhgarm and the female bodyguard modified their appearance to look as close as they could to Eragon and Arya. Their swords had even been given the same appearance as Arya's and Eragon's. Eragon and Arya made themselves invisible along with Lumino. Eragon touched Saphira's mind.

_Saphira, this could be the last time we see each other._

_It will not be. I promise you._

...

The invisible Arya and Eragon dismounted as Eragon slung a sleeping Lumino over his shoulder. He looked into one of the large eyes of Saphira and mouthed to her, _I love you. I hope this isn't goodbye. _He saw a large tear fall from her eye as she blinked twice to let him know she understood. Eragon and Arya then went full tilt to the rear wall of the citadel.

Roran was at the front line, awestricken by the host in front of him. It was the greatest gathering of all the free races of Alagaesia ever witnessed. In the center stood the mighty elves, being led by Lord Dathedr. Their shining and elegant armor shining in the darkness with their elegant weapons. Their greatest warrior save for the riders, Vanir, armed with his longsword and dirks, and a bow also at the front. Each one the elves carried a bow and either longsword, dirks, or katana. They were putting everything on the line now, for they had lost everything.

On his left flank stood the warlike urgals and the dwarves. Their seemed tobe some tension in the air, but the two races had put their differences aside and had assembled. Nar Garzhvog and Orik stood at the front. The might kull roaring in defiance as Orik raised Volund. The dwarves raised their hammers and banged them on their dwarven armor as the urgals complimented the beat of doom with a melody of roars.

On the right flank stood the humans, who had been fighting for freedom as long as the elves, and had been the most active in the fight. At the front stood Benedict, the man who was able to see the light and save 7,000 humans from becoming machines. The humans, who valued everything the most being the most mortal of the free races.

Hidden with the elven and human cavalry were Novus and Nasuada. They numbered ten thousand. They were made invisible and were hiding a mile from the battlefield, ready to enter the fray when the free forces needed the upper hand. The free forces were relying on the dark king being overconfident and throwing his soldiers upon them.

Opposing them they saw a sea of black across the battlefield. The army opposing them was enormous. Some of it was still hidden behind the walls of Uru'baen, ready to come out as the reserves when it was needed. At the center directly opposing the elves stood over 10,000 soldiers. Each wearing pure black armor, each with dark black manes. And each with red eyes. The host looked like it could engulf the free forces with one gulp. On each side stood countless soldiers, some of which were soldiers without pain. In the sky stood the large and mighty Shruikan with the dark king upon his back. On the right flank was Dinja, Roran's adversary the last few battles.

Dinja, Galbatorix and two other commanders went to the center to meet with Lord Dathedr, Nar Garzhvog, Roran, Orik, and Eragon and Arya. Only the leaders of the free forces knew Eragon and Arya were phonies.

Eragon and Arya had just reached the rear wall of Uru'baen. They could hear the commotion going on around where the gate of Uru'baen was. Eragon was panting for breath as he had sprinted with Lumino on his back. He and Arya were now looking at the wall to find the two bricks which were smaller than the others.

"Give up here and I will grant all of you leniency." Galbatorix spat. "All I ask is you give me your symbol of hope and his dragon."

"I would never surrender my cousin you." Roran spat.

"Why would we give up Firesword? The man who freed us from Durza!" Nar Garzhvog roared.

"Why would I give up mine foster brother?! Whose dragon mended the Star Rose!" Orik spat.

"Why would we, the elves, give up the only thing we have left?! You took away our homes dark king, we wil not." Lord Dathedr spat in defiance.

"You have failed dark king. All of us are entied to my cousin. We live and we die with him. We rise or we fall with him, and we ride to victory or to defeat with him." Roran answered in defiance.

"So be it." Shruikan let loose a roar as the king flew away. Roran looked at Dinja. He too looked like the dark soldiers Eragon had spoke to him about.

"Before the end of this battle I am going to kill you. No machine can destroy me." Roran spat at Dinja as he rode back to the free forces.

Roran now looked at Lord Dathedr once they had ridden back to the lines of the free forces. They could hear Galbatorix addressing his soldiers. Roran was about to do the same for all the races. His skills as a speaker had given him the respect of the elves. His voice was amplified so all of the free forces could hear. He paced back and forth along the front line as he started to speak.

"A few days ago, my wife gave birth. She gave birth to a wonderful baby girl. We named her Hope.

Why did we name her hope? We named her Hope because we hope for a new age! We hope to see the sun rise again tomorrow! We hope that the sacrifices of today will lead to a better tomorrow! We hope that the darkness will clear today and we will be able to raise our hands together in victory! We hope to see a world where all of the people of Alagaesia can live in harmony and in peace!

We hope to usher in a new age!" The soldiers of all the races cheered.

"Who do we hope to bring a new age to?

The urgals! Too long have they been forced to live in seclusion of the Spine. Too long have they had to be descriminated against by all the races. Too long have they been looked at by everyone, even myself at one point, as savages. We want them to see an age where they can live side by side with us, an age where their children can play with our children and not be dubbed a savage! To the Urgralga! I fight to bring you a new age!" The Urgal roared.

"The dwarves! So long they have lived in the tunnels under the Beor Mountains, where their race has become forgotten to many. So long have they hidden their and their power declined, and their influence in the world declined. I fight to give them the day where they have the same influence as myself and any other elf or human in the word. To the dwarves! I fight to give you a new age!" They banged their hammers upon their chests.

"The elves! The eldest and most powerful race in Alagaesia save for the dragons! They who have fought the longest for this cause. They who have lost the most fighting for this cause to slay the dark king. They who have lost everything fighting against this king. I fight to give them the day in which they can create new beginnings, and where they can regain everything they have lost! To the elves! We fight to give you a new age!" The elves in one of their rare shows of emotion cheered and waved the golden lily standard.

"The humans! My brothers! So long have we been opressed by this king. So long have we been denied our freedoms of life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness. So long have our brethren within the empire have been forced to not see the beauties of the world. We hope to see the day in which all of us can live in a fair and free world. We hope to see the day where all of us can see the beauties in this world and not be turned into machines. My brothers! I fight to give us a new age!" The humans banged their shields.

"We are opposed today, by a countless number of machines. They have been modified to do things a normal person could not, modified in the hopes of making the perfect warrior. Let me say something I have said many times!

There is one thing a machine cannot account for! The morality of a human being! A machine cannot account for the instincts of a human. A machine fights for no man! It fights for no flag! It fights for no cause! It only fights to carry out the order given to it by its maker.

So long as we fight to bring Hope back to Alagaesia, I say to you, we can win! I ask you all to fight hard! And fight fast! And fight for hope! Free forces of Alagaesia!"

All of the soldiers, elf, urgal, dwarf, and human alike roared as one united being. They banged their shields and roared and banged their hammers as the elfs blew their elven horns. Saphira and Jadeir with the fake Eragon and Arya upon their backs roared in emphasis and let slip jade and sapphire fire.

"Eragon I found them!" Arya yelled. Eragon ran over with Lumino slung over his back and ran over to Arya.

Arya was looking at two bricks, several feet away from each other, which were smaller than the other bricks by a little less than half an inch. It was very hard to notice and would have taken the keen eye of an elf to see it.

"Good eye," Eragon murmurred.

The two of them drew their swords, and rapped three times along each brick. There was a flash of light, and a handle appeared on the stone ground infront of the wall. Arya lifted it and saw a stairwell.

"Here." Eragon handed Lumino over to Arya. "Brisingr." His sword ignited.

The two of them then entered the dungeons of Uru'baen once again, entering the darkness.

The empire's sea of soldiers was charging at the free forces, ready to engulf the host. Roran drew his hammer. The elves, humans, dwarves, and urgals had their bows strung. Roran yelled to al of them, his voice still amplifed.

"Give them nothing! But take from them, everything! Fire!"

The Battle of Uru'baen, and the last stand of the free forces had begun.


	124. Chapter 124: Light

**Light**

"Fire!" Roran roared.

The day before, some of the free forces had made themselves invisible and manipulated the battlefield to their advantage. Galbatorix's belief that his army, along with his magic could overpower anything the free forces could throw at him, was resulting in his side about to sustain several losses.

The moment Roran said fire, several dwarves, humans, elves, and urgals ignited their arrows in one way or another, and fired it onto the ground several yards infront of them where the empire's soldiers were. They had planted the ground with what was left of their livestock's hay along with cow paddies. They then augmented it by pouring half of their mead and faelnirv in the same general area. They then hid the area with magic to look like the barren wasteland around it. A large portion of the empire's army was standing on the target area. The arrows of the free forces landed in the area and ignited the concoction. The land rose up in flames, bringing light to the cloudy shadows. Roran started to hear cries of agony among the empire. Several soldiers were being cooked in their armor to their own demise. Some of the soldiers of the free forces were cheering but the seasoned veterans and commanders stood silent along with the elves, who continued to fire their arrows into the smoke, their eyes keen and their aim flawless. The smoke took quite a time to clear before it was visible enough to see things again.

The soldiers who had been cheering were shocked. The center darksoldiers had shielded themselves with magic. They had suffered few casualties through wards Galbatorix may had put on them, and protection from fire. The majority of their casualties were by the elven arrows, enchanted to circumvent even the toughest wards. On the right and left flank the fire trap had been much more successfull. As it was though, there was still a sea of soldiers infront of them. The firewall had only pricked the surface of the empire. They were still heavily outnumbered, and the battlefield looked as if it was littered in burned bodies.

The empire's soldiers continued their march to the free forces' fortified lines. They were now twenty five yards away. The free forces had another ace up their sleeve though. In the sky Saphira and Jadeir were surveying the sky, their fake riders on their backs. Opposing them Galbatorix was also observing the battle on Shruikan's back.

"Vakna." Lumino awakened.

Eragon and Arya were in what was now the dungeons of Uru'baen. The halls seemed old, stale and musty, and the halls were dark. From what Eragon could see, the dungeon walls were black, and there were no torches to light the paths. The halls reeked and it reminded Eragon of the sewers. "Brisingr," Eragon's sword ignited to bring light to the shadows. The hall was divided into three ways. "Which way is the light Lumino?"

Eragon and Arya looked at Lumino. At first he was doing nothing. Finally, he raised his right hand and pointed right, "An infernno is that way Shadeslayer."

Eragon and Arya ran in the direction Lumino had pointed them in. They were both ready to face whatever Galbatorix may have hidden in the dungeons to protect his hoard of eldurnari. All of the parts of the halls looked the same, it was almost disorienting. They encountered another fork going left or right. Lumino pointed left and the riders charged left.

Several soldiers of the empire were shocked at what happened next.

The free forces had dug up a large crevace in the ground, and had put stakes at the bottom. It was deep enough so that once in, you were not getting out, and it was ten feet wide. The elves in the rear had then enchanted it to look like normal ground. Soldiers were starting to fall in by the hundreds. Their minds wittled away because of Galbatorix's manipulations to even the common soldiers to feel no pain and his elite.

However, this too was thwarted by a sheer numbers advantage on the part of the empire. The crevace filled with so many bodies that the soldiers of the empire were just able to walk over the bodies to face the free forces. The free forces would now have to face their enemies in hand to hand combat, their numbers still countless.

The elves other archers from the other races drew their swords. Ready to begin the onslaught. The elves were about to face the darksoldiers head on. Vanir drew his longsword and banged his sword in defiance. Roran in turn did the same in conjunction to Nar Garzhvog's roar. And then began the bloodiest parts of the battle, where those would die by the sword, the hammer, the axe, or the spear. The forces of the light were now doing battle with those of the darkness.

...

_Saphira, how is the battle going? _Eragon asked in the dungeon.

_The firetrap and the pitfall worked but their numbers are endless. They just started hand to hand combat despite the fact the field is littered by bodies of the empire._

_Has Galbatorix made a move?_

Eragon asked as Lumino pointed him and Arya in another direction.  
_  
No, he is in the air with Shruikan, motionless._

_Blast! We need to distract him. He will know if we get close to his eldurnari. _He thought as he made another left turn at Lumino's discretion. The labyrinth of the dungeon was getting tedious to Eragon and Arya.

_Tell me when you are near the eldurnari._

_Saphira you don't intend to!_

_Yes, Jadeir and I do. It will give you and Arya the time you need._

_But..._

_I know Eragon. We will see each other again. Now don't contact us again until you are near._

Eragon reluctantly severed the connection and felt tears on his eyes. He looked at Arya. There were tears on her eyes as well. Eragon wiped the tears out of his eyes, "They will be fine. Both of them are descendants of the mightiest dragons of Alagaesia, Bid'daum and the dragon whose name could not be expressed in any language."

Arya nodded and the two of them continued their march in the dungeon.

...

Roran parried two blows and slammed his hammer into two heads at once. He was a monster on the battlefield, fighting like he never had before. His name was a nightmare for those who opposed him. The battle on the human front was dead even, though slightly in the empire's favor because of the numbers advantage. The empire's soldiers on all fronts were able to close in and encircle the fringes of the free forces lines from sheer numbers, giving them the flansk.

In the center, Lord Dathedr and Vanir were leading the elves mercilessly againt the dark soldiers of the empire. Each side was taking losses, the elves and dark soldiers a match for each other. Blades were swinging at speeds that mortals would think almost impossible. Blood was spurting everwhere as elf and dark soldier hacked away at each other.

On the left, Nar Garzhvog was opposed by none. He picked a man up and slammed him into two people in front of him with a force shattering the bones of all three men. The urgals and dwarves were complimenting each other well. When a soldier would aim low for a dwarf, he would get hit by an urgal. When they would aim high, they would get hit by a dwarf. The battle on the left was going slightly better than that on the right.

Roran on the right then bellowed so all could hear, "I am Roran Stronghammer! No man can defeat me! Who dare challenges me?! All of you who dare not defeat me in one on one combat run home to little Galby and his pet dragon!" Several of the empire's soldiers jumped back and Shruikan let out a roar at the insult.

Suddenly, a tall abomination, who was still man, unmanipulated by dark magic even though he looked as if he had, strode forward with his giant sword. "Dinja challenges you Stronghammer!" He roared. The general who looked like an abomination and the mortal who at times acted like he was immortal then charged at each other, hammer clashing with sword.

"Shadeslayer, that door, beyond that door, the inferno is near. Though I sense several other lights near it, they could be trials of some sort." Lumino said.

Eragon and Arya were standing in front of a door. Eragon looked at Arya and she nodded.

"We tell them now." She said reluctantly.

Saphira was surveying the battle of the two-legs and saw red-water on the field. She saw Eragons-cousin-two-leg-round-ears-Roran clashing with two-legs-abomination-round-eared-Dinja. Suddenly she heard the partner of her heart touch her mind.

_It is time be ok._

_I will little one._

Saphira touched eragon-phony-blodhgarm, arya-phony-elf, and love-and-nestmate-jadeir's minds.

_It is time._

Saphira and Jadeir roared and Blodhgarm and the female bodyguard drew their swords and charged at at-least-three-times-my-size-black-dragon-shruikan.


	125. Chapter 125: Gladiator's

**Gladiators**  
  
The storm was brewing the sky. Fire was burning on the ground. An ominious wind was charging through the fields like a cavalrymen through an archer. Flashes of red light and white light were everywhere from the flames and the reflections of the swords. The bang of the sword and the screams of death could be heard in the canvas of The Creator's painting of punishment. A punishment for hundreds of years of wrongdoing. His canvas was the plains of Uru'Baen and his primary color scarlet red from the wounds of the warriors. His brushes, were the blades of the various warriors which drew the paint from each other.

On one side, there were men, armored in whatever armor they could find. They wore various helms, various chestplates, and their shields all had different insignias. They all wielded different weapons. They were of different make. These various warriors at one point had fought seperately against their opponent. They were united by several people of silver tongues. They had once argued they were like arrows or spears. Seperated, easily broken. Together, they were unbreakable.

Opposing them were savage animals, lions and tigers, along with the legions of the empire. Disciplined by one man. Forced against their will to fight under one flag. The longest standing empire, and at the same time, the most opressive empire the land of Alagaesia had ever seen. It was not like the empires of old, but a false immitation of something that was once glorious. There was once an age in which within the kingdoms of Alagaesia people still had freedom, and were still ruled by one man. However, that was no longer true in their time. A man had given them without using magic a false illusion. However, a few warriors knew better, they saw through the slithery tongue of Galbatorix. They broke away in the formation of the Varden. They allied themselves with their free companions in the elves and dwarves, and together they stood as one, to bring book a true free empire.

On the right side, one of those who had united the gladiators which were the Varden was dueling with one of the empire's finest. His silver tongue was one of the devices which had united many warriors to fight as one rather than separately. His weapon of choice, a hammer. His style of fighting, unique, just like each of those who were fighting for their freedom. The man of the empire, physically gifted, the generic style of fighting born into him. His weapon a sword, and his strikes normal. The gladiator was Roran. Roran, the symbol of the self made man. A man who started out as nothing. A man who had pulled himself up from the ground he was on, and had fought tooth and nail for everything he had. He had become the pride of the Varden. The soldier which opposed him was General Dinja. The fighting on the right side seemed to have halted, all eyes on the battle.

Roran was a true champion of the free forces. He was not a magician. He was unmanipulated by any type of magic. He was not elven. He had no gifts from birth. All he had was what was with him since birth, his sheer determination and drive, and his heart. Through his heart, he had been given the gift of being able to make words bend to his well like Eragon bent fire and the ability to swing his hammer as Gerand once had.

Roran slammed his hammer down into the shield of Dinja as he did the same to Roran with his blade. They bashed shields against each other. Roran had crouched low to the ground to compensate for the strength advantage which Dinja had. Being lower to the ground he was able to give himself more momentum in a smaller area, helping him stand his ground. His hammer then crossed paths with Dinja's sword again. He then sidestepped an attempted slash by Dinja and elbowed him in the face before they disengaged.

Each of them were fighting with the same belief, hack and slash. They were fighting like berserkers agains each other. Each blow containing a large amount of emphasis behind it. Roran needed just one blow from his hammer and he could break one of Dinja's bones.

In the center lay the elite, the finest gladiators of Alagaesia. They wore elegant armor which would never rust, blades which would only break under the utmost of pressure, and their skills with the blade were unmatched. They were physically gifted. They had already bought their freedom, and now they were helping those who had still not received it, their allies on the left and right flank.

Vanir was a force to be reckoned with. He only used his long sword, as he had discarded his shield. He was of the belief the best defense was a good offense, so his speed and agression was key. He was facing the soldiers of the empire whom had been manipulated by dark magic to be as strong, and as fast, as the magnificent elves. With Eragon and Arya on a separate mission, Vanir and Lord Dathedr were leading the elves.

The dark soldiers which had been sent to try and abduct Eragon and Arya were the best of the best. They were the most manipulated of all the soldeirs which had been altered. The ten thousand which were currently facing the elves were much weaker, but they were still able to keep up with the strikes of the elves. Their minds however, still were not equal to those of the elves, as they had been wittled down to nothing more to that of a machine. The true warrior did not need to be manipulated in order to be the master of his craft. All he needed was the heart of a true champion. A champion whom needed only what had been innately given to them. A champion who did not measure himself by the number of times he stumbled and was defeated, but by the number of times he rose up again in victory. A champion whose most powerful weapon was not the blade in his hand or the charisma of his mouth, but what drove those two things to be so great, the mighty heart.

Vanir was a master at his craft, no amount of speed, agility, or strength could make up for the knowledge of how to wield the extensions of your body. He cleaved off the head of one of the dark soldiers as he ducked beneath the blow of another. He parried two blows as he stood up and kicked one man away as he thrusted into the heart of another. He crossed blades with another only to chop his head off with his next strike. He was positioning his assaults so the second strike would lead to their demise. Lord Dathedr grabbed hold of him and threw him a few feet ahead, as he landed he slew two soldiers by slashing them. The three other soldiers around him he disposed of by doing a spinning slash. He then spun around and slammed his blade into the neck of one of the dark soldiers in front of him.

The soldier was wearing an enchanted iron collar and Vanir's sword snapped. He threw away his useless swords and out sprang his dirks. He cross drew them so that they would face the right direction. He thrusted with one blade as he parried a blow with another. When Lord Dathedr had rejoined him, he grabbed Vanir by the feet and spun him around. As he was spinning, Vanir unleashed a whirlwind of blows with his dirks. He would block one blow with one dirk and slash with his other dirk. He did one revolution before Dathedr righted him. When he was finished, there was a circle of bodies. The mighty gladiators that were the elves continued the grim fighting. Their people depended on it Those on the battle field were all that was left of the race. The only two children of the elves had perished when Galbatorix had invaded their homes. As it was they were the only race successfully holding their own, and perhaps defeating, their enemies.

On the left flank were the gladiators which came from the distant places of the empire. Their styles were exotic and their body builds unique. Their weapons of choice were brutal strength or the hammer. Like the others, their fight for their freedom was what drove them. Their most prized warriors, Orik and Nar Garzhvog.

The kull made the lives of his enemies miserable. He picked two soldiers up and he slammed them into two other soldiers, the force incapacitating all four people. He rammed one soldier with the his horns and roared at one soldier as he righted himself. He soldier out of fright cowered away into the hammer of Orik. He punched a man straight in the nose, caving in his face. Nar Garzhvog then finally drew his sword. He slammed his blade into another and broke his sword and cleaved the head clean off.

Orik then motoned to Nar Garzhvog of a group of dwarves which were surrounded and would be mowed down. Nar Garzhvog picked Orik up and threw the dwarf at the circle. Orik landed and crashed into four of the soldiers surrounding the dwarves as he smashed his hammer into the knee caps of two others. Nar Garzhvog then followed up by charging and plowing through several other soldiers like a battering ram, relieving the trapped dwarves. Nar Garzhvog then slammed his sword downwards with so much force that he sliced through the armor and helm of a soldier, cutting him straight down the middle. He picked up a man with his left hand and threw him several yards into the rear ranks of the free forces as he beheaded another man. He was the definition of brute force. Even an elf would have trouble felling the kull.

More thunder boomed in the sky but the rain had not began to fall. The wind was growing stronger making the weather a nightmare for an archer which was not an elf. The sky was growing darker as The Creator continued to paint his painting of punishment, losing more paint brushes as the fight went on.

The Battle of Uru'baen was a heated battle on all fronts. The free forces were fighting with an unmatched ferocity while the empire severely outnumbered them. It was truly a clash of two titans, two warriors in the middle of a colosseum. Each with various traps and pitfalls around them. The empire, the large man, with the more sufficient armor, the supposed finest warrior at their craft. And then there was the under dog in the fight, the free forces, the smaller soldier who was all effort. Fighting for his beliefs, making up for any possible disadvantage they may had. This warrior was humbly powerful at their craft. Amplified by fighting with the purpose of survival, he was an equal match. There were people watching their fight, ready to give the thumbs down to the loser of the great fight. The hopes of the underdog lay in Eragon and Arya, searching within the walls of Uru'baen for Galbatorix's strength. His strength did not come from within like a true leader's. Once he lost it, he would be weak. The tyrant hid behind his strength, when inside he was a weak man.

The free forces were gladiators. Warriors which had specialzed in fighting separately had now united to fight as one. All of them were fighthing under one flag of purpose. To see a new age. A new age in which they did not need to be slaves. An age without opression. An age of freedom


	126. Chapter 126: Pain

**Pain**

Eragon and Arya were looking at the fallen Lumino. Another arrow whizzed right by their heads. They immediately moved away from the door. Eragon noticed that the arrow in Lumino's body was ice. He took a peak into the doorway between shots. He saw several ice statues inside the chamber, shooting arrows. Eragon looked at Arya.

"Lets hope Lumino was right. This could take awhile and we do not have much time." She nodded tersely.

The two of them took cover again. Suddenly there was a flashing light which blinded Eragon and Arya for a moment. When they could finally see again, they saw lifelike Oromis and Garrow apparitions infront of them. An arrow flew right threw the spirit Oromis' body.

The spirit Oromis looked at Eragon and Arya. Eragon and Arya bowed to the spirit.

"Ebrithil." Eragon said to him. He looked up again and saw the serene Oromis with a fire in his eyes.

"The time has come Eragon. In front of you are seven trials before the eldurnari hoard. Remember your training. You and Arya have gone a long way. It is up to you two now."The spirit Oromis then faded away. Eragon wondered if it would appear again at one point. The spirit Garrow then looked at his nephew.

"Eragon, remember what I showed you when you were younger with a bow. Steady arm, make your shots straight and true." The spirit Garrow then disapearred in a similar fashion as Oromis.

Eragon looked at Arya again. The two of them drew their bows. They were unsure what to target. Arya touched Eragon's mind. _Eragon, they are made of ice. Use fire._

_Right._

Eragon had a flashback to the first time he used magic when he said brisingr and triggered it with his bow and arrow. He took from his back the bow which Arya's mother had given him and knotched an arrow. He then yelled, "Brisingr!" and fired it into the room. There was a small explosion and a wave of fire. When Eragon took another peak in the ice statues had melted.

"Come on." Eragon motioned to Arya and the two of them went into the room. They had to leave Lumino's body behind as he would slow them down.

The room was ice cold and had a high ceiling. Even the walls were iced and the floor slippery. Mist from the cold was going through the room. Eragon was chattering in his teeth. The two of them were looking for the next door but could not find it. Suddenly Arya yelled something to Eragon in alarm.

"Eragon behind you!" Eragon turned around just in time to block an arrow with his shield. The ice statues had reformed themselves. Eragon and Arya were cornered and were hiding behind their were not sure if the arrows could go through wards, but they were not taking any chances. The two of them hid in a corner, one of them covered the lower half of their bodies and the other the upper half. They could feel the bangs of arrows clanging off of their shields. Eragon touched Arya's mind.

_Any ideas?_

_Garrow said that your aim needed to be straight and true. There must be some kind of target you have to hit around here that will stop the spell._

Eragon was standing while Arya was crouching so Eraogon took a quick peak before hiding behind his shield again. He looked up and saw a jewel of sorts hanging from the ceiling the chamber had a high ceiling. To Eragon it looked almost like an eldurnari.

_Found it. Can you hold both our shields?_

_I can hold yours with magic._

Eragon crouched down as Arya held the two shields, bearing the constant ramming of arrows upon the two shields. Eragon then looked up, took aim, and let his arrow sing through the air at the jewel at the top of the chamber. His aim was straight and true and his arrow hit the chain which was holding the eldurnari. It clanged onto the ground and shattered into a millon pieces as it broke into Eragon and Arya's minds saying, _Thank you riders!_

The room reasserted its warmth and suddenly a door appeared in the direction Lumino had said before he died. The two riders opened the door and entered.

...

Saphira and Jadeir each let slip their fire at Shruikan at the sametime. It was a teal inferno of beauty which surrounded the black dragon. Galbatorix shielded the two with magic. However, the blinding effect it caused was enough as both Saphira and Jadeir slammed into Shruikan's body with as much force as they could when the fire had cleared, catching the black dragon off guard. Galbatorix nearly fell out of his saddle from the impact. Saphira heard clanging of artificial-steel-fangs above her as Blodhgarm, the female bodyguard, and Galbatorix exchanged a handful of blows before they broke contact. The black king then laughed and taunted Saphira and Jadeir.

"Fools! You think you can stop me?! I am a living God!" He yelled before the three dragons entered the fray again.

Roran was blocked a blow from Dinja. Dinja was abnormally strong because of his rare build and each strike shocked Roran. However, he hid it well. Dinja then stroke with a force so strong upon Roran's shield arm that he thought his arm would break. The two of them broke contact for a moment. A crowd of soldiers from the empire and the free forces had forgotten they were supposed to be fighting each other and had formed a circle around the two leaders.

"Had enough Stronghammer?" Dinja taunted.

"Pah, that's what your wife was asking me last night! If infact someone is stupid enough to marry a monster like you!" Roran taunted back. Dinja yelled in anger as the humans of the free forces laughed. The two rivals then resumed their exchanging of blows.

...

Eragon and Arya were in another room. In front of them were two skeletons larger than a kull with a large amount of armor, with large swords the size of a club of a cave troll. They then saw another flash of blinding light. They saw Ajihad.

"Eragon, Arya, fight strong and carefully. Focus your blows on one weakpoint. The two of you were the greatest warriors I ever saw before I died, even in your inexperience Eragon." He then vanished as Garrow and Oromis had.

Suddenly, the two armored skeletons stood up and picked up their large swords. Arya and Eragon immediately drew their rider swords. Each of them took on one of the skeletons. Eragon was amazed at how strong the skeleton was. He nearly dropped Brisingr from the shock of one blow. He parried one blow and dodged another. He stabbed into the armor of the skeleton. When he removed his sword it had no effect. The skeleton continued its assault. Eragon did a backflip to get away from the fray. He noticed Arya had done the same.

The two of them then started to examine the skeletons for any possible vulnerabilities. For the most part they could not find any. Eragon then noticed that it seemed like something was shining beneath their chestplates. Eragon then said to Arya, "Concentrate all of your strikes on the chest. Ready?" She nodded. The two of them then charged at the skeletons again.

The skeleton did a horizontal slash and its sword being so huge, Eragon jumped on top of it and hacked once at its chest plate. The plate flew off. The shine started to grow stronger and there was another plate of armor. He was thrown off into a wall by the skeleton. He was dazed and shaken for a moment but then got back up. He spat out blood as he had busted his lip.

Arya was fairing better. She had hacked off most of what was guarding the chest of the skeleton. With one final hack she revealed in eldurnari center of her skeleton. The skeleton then picked her up when her sword punctured the final chest plate and threw her across the chamber. She flipped in the air and landed on her feet.

Eragon then gathered himself and charged again at his skeleton. He realized that he had a speed advantage no matter how strong the skeleton was. He stood infront of the skeleton. It raised its sword high.

It then slammed the sword downward As the sword was an inch from Eragon's face he sidestepped and the sword went into the ground and was stuck. As the skeleton was trying to get the sword out, Eragon ran up his arm and started to hack away at the chestplate of the abomination. He then saw a purple light glowing. He stabbed at the eldurnari witih all of his might and it shattered. As it shattered the eldurnari thanked him. He looked to his right and saw that Arya had vanquished her skeleton as well.

The two of them gathered themselves and nodded at each other. Arya pointed to Eragon's lip and put her hand on it. "Waise heill." His large lip then healed itself.

"My thanks." He said to her with a kiss. The two of them then started to walk to the next door hoping that it would lead to the hoard.

Suddenly, Eragon felt a sting in his chest. He went on his knees and started to hack up blood. He looked at Arya and noticed she was clutching her left arm and was wincing in pain.

_Saphira! What's going on!_

...

Saphira and Jadeir charged at Galbatorix and Shruikan once again, their phony riders on top. However, this time, Galbatorix said a spell. He then said so the two dragon's could hear.

"Fools, you think you can stop me? I was able to hold two dragons hundreds of miles away with magic. What makes you think I will not do the same thing here?"

Saphira yelped as she realized she and Jadeir could not move. Shruikan then slammed his large tail into her majestic chest as his mouth found its way to Jadeir's left foreleg. The two dragons roared in pain as they were frozen and were unable to move, at the mercy of the dark king.

Dinja charged at Roran. He slammed his sword down and Roran blocked it with his shield again. He was still shocked at how much strength was behind Dinja's blows. He sidestepped another slash and ducked from another. He then tapped Dinja on the chest plate with his hammer pushing the large general back. The two of them then circled each other. Hate was in their eyes. Each one of them was determined to strike down the other.

Roran then launched a counter attack at Dinja. He slammed his hammer down in the direction of Dinja's skull. He blocked the blow. He then shieldbashed forward to push Dinja back. However, Dinja was so strong he did not move. Roran was recoiled back from his attempted shield bash. Dinja then advanced on Roran who had lost his footing. He swung his sword with the strength of an elf, perhaps stronger. Roran blocked it with his shield just in time, but he still flew several yards and his head banged onto the chestplate of a fallen soldier. He was sprawled on the ground stunned. Dinja was laughing as the soldiers of the free forces gasped


	127. Chapter 127: Darkness

**Darkness**

Eragon was still clutching his chest from the sting he had felt. He had gotten no reply from his mental scream to Saphira. He was doing his best to gather himself. He looked up and heard Arya's shield clang to the ground. She was sweating from the pain in her left arm. The both of them knew their dragon's were in trouble and there was nothing they could do about it. Eragon did his best to get to both feet when he went back down to a knee when he felt another bout of pain surge through his body. This time he heard Arya moan a little from the pain. Their two dragons were in the most pain they had ever been in. Eragon reluctantly did his best to sever his connection from Saphira as best he could. He was able to function better but he could still feel her no matter how much he severed the connection. Arya in turn did the same with Jadeir. Tears were in their eyes. He felt another attack of pain, he had a seizure this time from the pain and things started to blur as Arya screamed. The two riders were incapacitated much like their dragons were.

Saphira and Jadeir were stuck, and in more pain then ever. No opponent had ever hit Saphira with as much force as Shruikan had. The lethrblaka, Thorn, the urgals, none had ever struck her as Shruikan had with his tail. It was the most pain she had ever been in. She knew Jadeir was in an intense amount of pain as well. This was his first experience in dragon verse dragon combat and it was not going well. She heard the traitor-king-egg-breaker-galbatorix speak again.

"I do not wish to cause any more pain to your dragons Eragon, Arya. Stand down now and I will make them the first riders of my new world order." He said to them in a calm tone.

Before Blodhgarm could answer, Saphira roared into Blodhgarm's and the fake Arya's minds. _No! You say nothing of the sort! _She and Jadeir then roared in defiance and spat their fire again at Galbatorix and Shruikan. It was the only thing they could do as immobile as they were. Galbatorix just shielded himself. He spoke again,  
"Tut tut Saphira. Shruikan only struck you lightly, he can hit you much harder. Just as he can bite you much harder Jadeir."

As he said this. Saphira heard the wind up of black-not-free-dragon-Shruikan's tail as it slammed into her chest again, this time harder than before. She roared louder in pain. She could see the blood trickling down Jadeir's left foreleg with more ferocity. Both Blodhgarm and the fake Arya could not heal them at the risk of their identities being found out. The magicians and elves were busy with the fighting below. They could not be healed by conventional means.

Galbatorix laughed and spoke again. "Give up now!"

Saphira and Jadeir roared as one in resistance. Suddenly Galbatorix healed the two dragons. Curiousity filled the two dragons. "I need to make sure Shruikan doesn't kill either of you. I need the dragons alive you know. That still doesn't mean I can torture both of you!"

He laughed again as Shruikan flew back several yards, built up momentum, and slammed into Saphira full tilt with alot of force and speed. He then turned around and blew flames upon Jadeir, who could not move out of the way. Saphira roared again and then let out a small whimper this time from the amount of pain she was in. The fight was hopeless. The two fake riders could do nothing and the only free dragons were being tortured in the view of all the free forces. The two of them had fallen into the trap of the king. Then he slammed the two free dragon's into each other with magic, still holding the both of them.

Roran was getting up from the blow, still slightly groggy. As he stood up, the free forces cheered at the sight of Roran standing up. They banged their shields at the will of their leader. General Dinja looked on in shock that Roran was able to stand up. Roran raised his hammer again to the soldiers and gestured to Dinja to come and get him. Dinja savagely yelled and charged. Roran thought that he could feel the earth beneath him shake slightly as Dinja ran at him but decided it was his imagination.

He sidestepped Dinja's charge and slammed his hammer into his back. With a normal human that would have ended the fight. However, Dinja seemed to not feel it at all. Dinja stepped back a few feet before he turned around to face Roran. The free forces cheered at the blow Roran had gotten in. Roran frowned at how little effect it had. Roran needed to rethink his strategy. _I either need disarm him or aim low to immobilize him._

He blocked another swing of Dinja's sword with his hammer. The shock shook through Roran. He then tried to slam his hammer on his shield arm but Dinja was able to move out of the way. The two of them circled each other for a moment before re engaging each other. Roran then dropped his shield. He had an idea. He put his left hand near a dagger he had. Dinja charged at him again. Dinja swung his sword horizontally at Roran. He barely blocked it with his hammer using only one hand. His right hand was quivering from the force of Dinja's swing. Roran then with his left hand withdrew his dagger and stabbed Dinja in the lower abdomen. He then tried to use the shock Dinja should have felt from the stab to his advantage. He quickly moved his hammer and slammed it down on Dinja's swordarm. He thought he had it won now.

Dinja proved more resiliant then he thought. Yes his right hand hand been rendered useless, but he swung at Roran with his broken right hand and landed a blow on Roran's head, nearly knocking him out. He then kicked Roran, sending him back several feet into another suit of armor from a fallen soldier. He was nearly knocked out from trauma to the head from two clashes with a suit of armor and the strength of Dinja's fist. Dinja was laughing and the free forces were looking on with horror.

The battle was seemed to not be going well for the free forces. They were starting to be pushed back on the left and right flanks. The battle field was full of corpses of elf, human, urgal, and dwarf. Vultures were swarming in the sky looking at the carnage below. Storm clouds were forming over the battlefield. Only the center of the elves was holding its own against the darksoldiers, matching them, and even beating them blow for blow. However, if the left or right flanks gave way the elves would be surrounded. Lord Dathedr and Vanir were fighting side to side, advancing together. They were killing the dark soldiers left and right, advancing. Each side's superior abilities had negated the other sides.

Suddenly Dathedr and Vanir were in a bad position. They had advanced too far and were surrounded. They stood back to back and Dathedr blew his horn to get the elves to sally to him. Many elves saw the acting leader in danger and with newfound vigor started to rush to the aid of one of their finest warriors and one of their most prominent lords.

For all their speed they were too slow. Vanir was able to fend off the soldiers long enough for a group of elves to bring him back to safety, but Lord Dathedr was not as lucky. He had two swords in his gut and fell to the ground. The elves reluctantly fell back to their lines, leaving his body to the desecration of the feet of the the elves seemed to feel a hush of silence from the loss. Dathedr had just died, one of the final elves who still remembered the fall of the riders well. Had their been a respite in the battle they would have mourned, but as it was they could not. They were enraged at the death and started to fight harder.

The fight was not going well on the left flank. The unorthodoxy of the left flank, being dwarf and urgal had been negated by the large numbers of the empire which was closing in on the position. They were fighting valiantly, but were starting to loose control of the battle. Of the dwarves Gannel had already fallen. As it was, none could oppose Orik or Nar Garzhvog. The two leaders were standing back to back, and their hit them high or low approach was unstoppable. They started to advance, surrounded by soldiers of the empire. Nar Garzhvog roared to the urgals to sally to his position. The bodies of their enemies were littered infront of them. The dwarves were amazed at the ferocity with which the urgals fought. They had always been on the other end of that ferocity, but now they admired it being on their side.

Suddenly, Nar Garzhvog saw soldiers appear with metal crossbows. There were several crossbowmen, all with a perfect shot at Orik and Nar Garzhvog, as they had been encircled. He roared in defiance though he knew that this time it was his turn to go out in glory. However, he had one more act to do. He needed to make sure the Urgralga in the future had few enemies so they could have a future. He picked up Orik and threw him out of the way of the crossbows, over the circle and back to the lines fo the free forces.

"Oi! What are you doing master urgal!" Orik yelled.

"May your kind remember the kindness I have just shown to you." Nar Garzhvog spat. As he said this, he was impaled by several crossbow bolts. He was bleeding profusely. He knew his time had come, but he was going in defiance. He ran like a crazed animal at the lines of the empire, crossbow bolts in him and all. He clotheslined two soldiers with the momentum he had and killed another two with his horns. He felt another bolt enter him. He drew his sword again and sliced off three heads with one swing. He thrusted his sword and slammed his left fist into the head of another. He felt a sword enter his body and he fell to a knee. He parried two blows, dropped his sword, picked the two men up with his hands, and slammed them into the ground. He then lowered his head and rammed his horns into two more soldiers, skewering them. He then felt a sword on his neck, slicing through it, ending his path of destruction.

The urgals roared at the death of their leader and started to fight like rabid for vengeance, fighting for anger, fighting for revenge, and fighting so their leader's death would be remembered. The dwarves, who were awesticken by what Nar Garzhvog had done, also blew their dwarven horns to mourn the fallen kull and began to fight with a fierceness which rivaled the urgals.

The sky started to turn dark from the black clouds in the sky. Rain started to fall as two lightening bolts struck the ground. One near the center and one on the left flank. The battle of Uru'baen had taken a turn for the worst for the free forces.


	128. Chapter 128: Dawn

**Dawn**

The battle was not going well for the free forces. They were being pushed back on the left and right. The right was riding on the battle between Roran and Dinja. Whomever won would get a massive morale boost. Roran needed to win to keep them in the game. On the left the fight was still not going well because of numbers. The center was still mostly a tie, but the elves were gaining the upperhand. If they could defeat all the dark soldiers then they could break the center.

The sky had grown dark from the storm clouds. It looked nearly like night time. Two bolts had struck the ground, and had been emphasized by the roars of two dragons. In the distance there was a fleeting light it was small, but it was giving light to the battle field.

Roran was on the ground, dazed. He was barely conscious. He could taste blood in his mouth. He heard the laugh of Dinja. He heard thunder in the sky. And he heard silence among his Varden brethren. He was not sure what he could do. _I have thrown everything at this monster. How can I defeat him? Everything I throw at him is negated by sheer strength!_ He got to his knees. Struggling to get up. Dinja was just waiting there, jeering at Stronghammer. He fell to the ground again and the free forces gasped as the empire's soldiers roared.

Roran got to his knees again. He then saw a very lifelike hand appear near him, trying to help him up. He looked up and saw a farmers body. He saw Garrow, his father. No one else but Roran was able to see him. Some debris flew through Garrow and he realized he was some kind of illusion or spirt. The spirit Garrow started to speak.

"Get up my son. You can defeat him. You must." He said firmly.

Roran took the hand even though he knew it was not solid, and he slowly got to his feet. His father then embraced him as well as he could and whispered, "I could not have asked for a better son Roran, you do not know how proud I am of you. Now make Alagaesia know what you stand for." He then vanished.

"Thank you father." He whispered quietly.

Roran looked around him. He banged his hammer on his chest and roared in challenge. He pointed his hammer in the direction of the free forces, and then in the direction of Katrina and Hope. He then pointed it into the sky at the two free dragons who were being tortured, and then at the flags of the Varden, elves, urgals, and dwarves. He then pointed his hammer to the ground and then raised it again. THe soldeirs of the free forces cheered as Dinja looked on in shock.

"I fight so we can live in a future without opression! I fight so Alagaesia has a future! No mortal can defeat me!" He charged at Dinja with new vigor, ready to reenter the fray. The empire and free humans alike looked on with awe, looking at the symbol of freedom fight against the symbol of opression.

Orik was looking around him. The soldiers were fighting with tenacity, but in the end the battle was still not going well. Nar Garzhvog had just died. He had enraged both dwarf and urgal alike. They were fighting with more vigor than ever. However, they were still loosing no matter how much they threw at the empire. For every free force soldier there seemed to be two to three soldiers from the empire.

Suddenly, Orik felt a conscious enter his mind and break through his barriers. It was a voice he had not heard since the Burning Plains. _Orik Konungr, you could not have made me anymore proud. Now win this battle. Bring our people to a time of peace. Do not let Nar Garzhvog's death be in vain._

The conscious left his mind. Orik in his head knew it was the voice of Hrothgar. He looked at the ground and saw the flag of a fallen urgal. He picked it up, blew his dwarven horn, and he started waiving the flag in a sign of unity. The urgals roared in signification of the message and they reentered the battle.

Nasuada and Novus were a mile away, doing everything they could to restrain themselves from attacking ahead of schedule. 5,000 elves and 5,000 humans had stayed a mile away and had hidden themselves with magic, waiting for the oppurtune moment to strike. The two of them were doing their best to cover their ears from the constant screams.

Suddenly, an apparition appeared infront of Nasuada. It was a man on horseback in fine armor. Nasuada was shocked. It could not be. The man turned around and saw her dark skinned father. He raised his sword, and he started to gallop towards the battlefield.

Nasuada looked at Novus, "Signal the charge."

"We haven't got the signal yet!"

"Have you ever fought before Novus?"

"No."

"You may be an elf but I have fought in many battles. Sometimes you have to defy orders for the good of the battle. I will take full responsibility if there is a punishment. Now signal the charge!"

The elf reluctantly withdrew his horn, and he blew it. The elf and human coalition then charged forward, Nasuada leading the way on her charger, following the ghost of her father, the coalition still hidden from view. The banging of hooves upon the earthen ground in the background, with the flags of Surda, The Varden, and the Elves flying proudly in the wind.

Saphira and Jadeir were in the sky, unable to move. They were at the mercy of Galbatorix. He was torturing them in an attempt to break their fake riders. He would heal them, and then beat them again and again so all could see. Saphira was throbbing all over. However, she did not loose all hope despite the aches throughout her body which she knew were affecting Eragon. She and Jadeir still had one more chance to turn things around for a moment.

Saphira was rammed again and roared. She could have sworn several of her ribs had been broken. She had been reduced to a whimper. Jadeir was looking on before he too got rammed. She saw a large tear fall from his eye. She blinked once with her large sapphire eye.. He returned the blink.

Galbatorix then yelled again. "I do not like to see these magnificent beasts in pain! Lay down your weapons Eragon and Arya and I will show your beasts mercy as my prisoners!"

Saphira heard two swords drawn above her. She roared into their minds, she was furious. They were not going to do it.

_No! You are not surrendering! We can take this! _

Suddenly there came shimmering light from Saphira's and Jadeir's armor. They had packed three eldurnari in each of their secret armor compartments. In Saphira's lay Kuthian, Vervada, and Iormungr. In Jadeir's lay Fate, Wyrda, and Glaedr. Saphira felt a surge of energy go through her, and then a blast of energy shot through Galbatorix's hold on the two dragons, sending them back several yards away and tumbling. Saphira then heard a voice from one of the eldurnari roar into hers, Jadeir's, Galbatorix's, and Shruikan's minds as Saphira heard two-legs cheering from below at the escape.

_Galbatorix! I have returned! Your mighty enemy Kuthian is here to see you fall with his grand daughter! As are the dragons of Link and Zelda! Your old enemies are back. You will not escape us this time._ Saphira and Jadeir roared to emphasize the point. New determination had built up in her and Jadeir. They needed to bide more time for their riders to find Galbatorix's eldurnari hoard.

Eragon started to regain his vision. He realized the pain had left him. He noticed Arya was fine as well. The two of them picked up the weapons they had dropped when they had fits of pain. Eragon sensed new found determination in his connection to Saphira. He looked at Arya.

"Are you hurt?"

"No." She said as she shook her head, "Is Saphira fine?"

"Yes, I feel none of her pain. And Jadeir?" Eragon inquired. She shook her head.

"Then let us get moving."

The two of them then drew their swords again and opened the door leading to either the eldurnari hoard or the next challenge.


	129. Chapter 129: Road to the Hoard

**Road to the Hoard**

Eragon and Arya barged into the next room, hoping the next room had an eldurnari hoard within it. It did not. Like the other rooms, this chamber was dark, musty and damp. Also like with the other challenges, there was no door. Eragon was wondering how Galbatorix would do these challenges everytime to get to his eldurnari. He was also curious how Murtagh go through them. He then assumed that perhaps Galbatorix had modified the spell so that he and Murtagh did not have to go through the various tests. Eragon drew his sword as Arya drew hers as well, ready to take on the next task. To their shock, no enemies or anything appeared. Eragon looked at Arya.

"We didn't take a wrong turn did we?" He asked.

"I think not. The only doors lead in this direction." She answered.

There was another flash of light. Eragon shielded his eyes as his heart pounded over wondering which spirit was going to speak to them next. He felt a tear start to build in his eye when he saw the sprit standing in front of him and Arya. It was Brom. He was in simple human armor and he had Undbitr on his hip.

"Father." Eragon whispered. To his surprise, Brom did not begin by giving advice on the trial in front of them. He looked at Arya and then back at Eragon.

"Remember what I told you in Saphira's memory Eragon." He began. Eragon then hodded. Brom then continued. Eragon." Brom answered him in kind."Remember my son, some things do not appear as they seem." He then vanished again before Eragon could say anything.

Eragon was frustrated. He had only had one conversation in person with Brom as father and son, and that was for a short time in The Void. He forgot for a moment he was suppose to be figuring out what Brom had said. He felt Arya's hand find his. He looked to his right and saw the honey skinned elf.

"Maybe the two of you will find another time to talk today. We need to find the eldurnari hoard though Eragon or we are going to be joining him in the void sooner than we would prefer." He nodded and the two of them started to think about what the challenge was.

Eragon thought's were drifiting back and forth from Brom and the riddle. He would think about what Brom had said, and then he would remember how Brom was a mystery himself. He remembered how the Ra'zac had killed his father. And then he remembered how he had avenged his father's death by slaying them. It then hit Eragon. _Helgrind..._

Eragon scanned around the room for any clues of where to go. He found small scratches upon three areas of the room. They were seperated evenly throughout the circular chamber. Eragon looked at Arya,

"The walls are illusions in these places," He pointed at three areas. The two of them went to the first wall and Eragon poked his sword through the wall. It went through it. They went inside and found one glowing eldurnari and smashed it. They repeated the process with the two other eldurnari and they went back to the center of the room. Another door appeared. Arya looked at Eragon.

"How many trials do you think there are?" Eragon shook his head in signification that he did not know. They walked through the next door to approach their next opponent or eldurnari. To their frustration, there was a fourth challenge. Eragon began to wonder if Galbatorix had spent the last hundred years developing ways to protect his eldurnari.

The fourth room, like the first three, was dark and musty. However, this room was much larger than the other ones. On the other end Eragon saw four eldurnari but nodoor. He looked around the room and saw spikes above and below, like teeth. The ones on the ground formed a maze. There was a flash of light and this time Murtagh appeared. He looked at his half brother.

"Run fast Eragon. Otherwise you and Arya will be in misery and so will your dragons." He then vanished.

The moment Eragon and Arya took a few steps in, the door behind them disappeared, and the ceiling started to fall slowly."Blast!" Eragon yelled in panic. They needed to get through the maze or they would get skewered to death. Eragon suspected Galbatorix had enchanted the room so there was a counter spell to attempting to fly over the spikes, so he and Arya started to sprint into the labyrinth as the ceiling started to close in on them. They went right, left, forward, then diagonally , and right again, and soon Eragon began to loose track of which direction he was going in. He and Arya made another right turn and saw a dead end. They went back around and before the made a left, Arya pointed at something.

"Eragon, the right paths are marked with a black mark at the base of the spike." She pointed out.

"Thats nice but we need to hurry!" He pointed at the spikes closing in on them.

They started to run faster and faster, following the black marks. The spikes were not nearly over them. Eragon was running slightly crouched out of precaution.

Finally they reached the end of the labyrinth. They were about to reach the eldurnari when Eragon stumbled and his leg got stuck on something on the ground and he could not break free. He noticed his foot had gotten entangled in some debris. He looked above and saw the spikes closing in. He saw Arya about to turn around when he yelled to her "No! The eldurnari! Don't worry about me!

"But-"

"Eldurnari or we both die! Trust me!" Eragon roared. Arya then reluctantly turned around and dashed for the four eldurnari. Eragon looked up. The spikes were getting closer and closer. They were not slowing down. He closed his eyes, wondering if he was about to get skewered.

He kept them closed for a moment. He heard someone yelling but he wondered if he had been killed by the challenge. He then head a voice in his mind!

_Eragon! Answer me dammit! Are you alive?! _Eragon realized it was Arya. He felt bad for not telling her he was fine. He opened his eyes and nearly jumped at the spike that was a few inches from his face.

_I'm fine Arya, sorry. This might take awhile, I'm still stuck._

_Don't do that again. I thought I was too late. I thought you..._

_It will take more than a few spikes to kill me._

Eragon then wrestled his foot out of the thing it had gotten stuck in. When he finally freed his foot, he started to crawl out to the exit where Arya was, spikes above him. He finally reached the end and he stood up to his full height near Arya. She ran to him and hugged him as their armor banged against each other. A few tears were in her eyes.

"Never do that again. Please..." She whispered, "You know how heartbroken I would be without you."

"I know. Now let us go to this next challenge." Eragon answered as he wiped her tears off her face. He kissed her and the two of them trudged onwards, through the door that had appeared.

"Pah! You are dead Kuthian! I made sure to that at Utgard!" Galbatorix yelled in denial.

_Can a dead dragon do this? _A lightning bolt fell from the sky, broke through the wards which Galbatorix had erected around himself using magic, and struck him and his dragon. The two of them reeled at the strike. It was not paralyzing or fatal due to the fact Galbatorix had erected so many wards around himself using his eldurnari and Shruikan's large reserves of energy.

Saphira roared and took advantage of the lightning bolt and she and nestmate-and-friend-jadeir let slip their fire again and scorched Galbatorix and Shruikan as best they could. They heard Shruikan roar from the fire.

"You think you can stop me?" Dinja hissed at Roran as Roran blocked another blow from Dinja's sword. Dinja had dropped his shield and had been fighting with his left hand. He was just as brutal with his left hand as he was with his right. Roran then slammed his hammer again into Dinja's right arm again as he sidestepped to the right to cause Dinja more pain.

"I think I could kill you." He said tartly back at Dinja. Dinja winced from the pain in his right arm as the free forces cheered.


	130. Chapter 130: Human and Machine

**Human and Machine**

The battle of Uru'baen was now slightly closer than it had been before the parents of the leaders had appeared. Through valor, courage, bravery, and the power of the mind, the free forces were staying in it even with their enormous numbers disadvantage. They were not winning, but they were not loosing either.

The thunder clouds in the sky were starting to let slip tears of Alagaesia. Its large tears were falling from the sky and would disperse themselves upon the armor of the warrior or the scorched earth. It hit the blood on the ground, and there was so much blood, it caused the red color to spread across the battlefield, dying it red. Thunder bolts shot out from the sky.

The mighty urgals and stout dwarves were holding their ground with their high and low approach, downing their enemies left and right. They were all crying as one, "Remember Nar Garzhvog!" As they defended the ground they were standing on. His death had united the two races in a way few others had been bonded, by blood.

The elves at the front center were still handling the dark soldiers. While the dark soldiers were as fast and as strong as the elves, a good amount of them were not as smart as an elf. This gave the elves an advantage against them. As it was though, each side was taking large losses. Soon humans on each side were starting to fill the fallen ranks of the fallen elf or human. The standard of the sapphire background and the golden lily was still flying proudly forward. The empire had made a mistake in their plans. They had cornered a proud animal. And now it was going to go down in a blaze of glory if it needed to die. The elves had nothing to loose.

The human side was half fighting, and half observing the fight between General Dinja, the machine, and Roran, the human. The two leaders had each dealt each other several wounds, and were a near match for each other. They rigid, jerky movements of Dinja would be blocked by the deliberate, thought out moves of Roran, no matter how much force as thrown behind the blow.

The two leaders broke contact. Dinja spat blood out from his mouth and looked at Roran, "You cannot defeat me, I through genetic mutation am the most powerful mortal in Alagaesia!" Roran looked on and shrugged. He had suspected that even if he hadn't been manipulated magically perhaps his physical body had a rare genetic mutation in the womb, or Galbatorix had done it to him some how.

"You need genetic mutation to best me? All you need is what you were born with to do that. It is what I am using to defeat you!" Roran countered back as he saw Dinja charge forward as if it was premeditated.

He saw Dinja then slam his sword down in his left hand in an almost repetitive fashion. He blocked it with his shield and shoved his hammer into Dinja's gut, breaking a rib. He heard Dinja grunt in pain. Roran was starting to gain the upper hand. Frustrated, General Dinja picked a carcass off of the ground with one hand and threw it at Roran as Dinja charged. Roran dodged the carcass but was rammed and sent tumbling by Dinja. He rolled it out and stood back up out of it, mostly unfazed. Roran dropped his shield, looked for a short sword on the ground. He picked it up. He opted for a duel wield approach now that he felt Dinja was getting desperate. He started to taunt Dinja.

"Tell me Dinja, do you know what your fault is?" Roran asked in a questioning voice.

"I have no flaws! I have been made powerful! We have more soldiers than you! All of whom fight for one flag, with one purpose!" Dinja roared as he banged his sword upon his chest. He winced as he had a broken rib. Roran chuckled at the stupidity.

"In that you are wrong. Tell me, why do you fight? Because you have orders too? You tell me you are a tool for a man? You tell me you make others decide how you swing your sword left and right? You tell me you are a machine? Who does not think at all, and only follows orders? You tell me all of you fight given the same orders? And all you do is carry them out, and nothing more? You tell me you are only as good as the wielder of this machine you guys are? Soldiers of the Varden and Surda! How many of you fight to defend what you believe?" All the soldiers on Roran's side chanted as one as they banged their weapons upon their chests three times.

"I have more humans then you Dinja." Roran spat as they resumed trying to beat the life out of the other. Roran slashed horizontally with the shortsword in his left hand and slammed his hammer with his right. Dinja blocked the sword with the gauntlet on his right hand and the hammer with his sword. Quickly using the advantage of the mind which a machine did not have, Roran continued his assault knowing if he kept pounding away at Dinja he could get the victory. He kept banging his hammer and sword left, right, high low, together, apart, everywhere. In a one on one battle his duel wield could be used to an advantage as he only needed to worry about one sword coming at him, which lowered the need for a shield.

He continued his fast paced assault. Dinja was barely keeping up with it as he only had a sword and the armor on his broken right arm. He was stepping backwards further and further. The man who fought for no reason but to follow orders was losing. The empire was watching on in shock as the free forces were looking on eagerly at the might of their leader. They were wondering if he could really do it.

Dinja then attempted to counter by doing a horizontal slash that would have cleaved Roran's head clean off. Roran ducked and in his thoughts which a machine did not have had an idea. He switched hands. His sword in his left hand and his hammer in his right hand. Still crouching, he slammed his hammer into the foot of Dinja who winced again in pain. Roran was amused that he did not scream like a normal person. Roran stood back up. He slashed with his sword on Dinja's. Roran's hammer slammed into Dinja's already broken right arm, as the blunt trauma would negate the this time the shock from the blow of the hammer paralyzed Dinja's right arm completely. Roran then quickly moved his left hand as his right hand and the sword were locked with Dinja's left and slammed his hammer into Dinja's left hand. Dinja dropped his sword from the shock. Roran dropped his sword as he put his hammer in his right hand and with all his might, did a spin to get some more propulsion, arms extended, and slammed his hammer into Dinja's head. He heard the cracking of a skull as Dinja fell to the ground.

He was a machine who had fallen to the human.

The machine. Only around to accept the order from its master. Only around for that single purpose the master had given it. Given no feelings so they could bypass morality. Made with the most powerful elements and materials so that it could be more durable than a normal man.

He was a machine who had fallen to the human.

The human. Able to fight for his own beliefs. Able to disobey orders if needed out of sheer morality. Made with a mind which gave them the ideas and thoughts a machine could never have. On the battlefield, the human could change the strategy to turn the ride, a machine could not.

He was a machine who had fallen to the human.

The machine. Manipulated to try and define its idea of beauty. Manipulated to try and reach its definition of perfection. At whatever means necessary. Manipulated so that it could be the best at its craft.

He was a machine who had fallen to the human.

The human. Pleased with what they had been given. Using their gifts which were innate to them and not trying to manipulate themself to win. Be it the swift sword, the silver tongue, or the mighty mind, the human was not manipulated. He used only what was given to him. All which was needed.

The empire's soldiers looked on in horror. The free forces roared in victory. Roran took his eyes off of the fallen Dinja's cracked skull and looked at the roaring soldiers. He looked for his shield in the circle and picked it up again. He banged his hammer upon his shield and pointed it at the shocked soldiers of the empire.

"For Alagaesia!" The humans began a charge to go on the offensive. As they charged, there was suddenly a blinding light in the sky. Roran ordered all of his soldiers to shield their eyes. _I never gave the signal, but this turned out to be the best time it could have happened._

He heard hooves clanging upon the earthen ground. The rumble was growing closer and closer. The empire was wondering what was going on but the free forces were cheering as they had an idea. They were mowing down the bewildered and distraught soldiers of the empire.

And then Roran saw them. A hundred yards away. They had just removed their concealment. 10,000 elven and human cavalry, Nasuada leading them. They were at an angle which would flank the empire's position and they had no chance to readjust.

He was a machine who had fallen to the human.


	131. Chapter 131: Breaching the Defense

**Breaching The Defense**

Eragon and Arya entered the next chamber. It was the fifth line of defense. Eragon wondered how many there were. He noticed a trend where each line had one more eldurnari protecting it. He also knew each defense revolved around destroying the eldurnari, which hurt Eragon greatly. He could feel the nausea building within himself every time he swung down Brisingr onto an eldurnari. He and Arya entered the dark, damp room, each taking a fighters stance. There was a flash of light, Eragon and Arya each grew excited, curious about who was going to greet them next. It was Arya's father, Evandar.

The raven haired man looked at Eragon and Arya as the room illuminated itself. He then said to Eragon and Arya, "Shadeslayers, you have gone so far, the two of you are almost there. Remember, the key to defeating magic is not powerful spells, but finding the simplest ways to answer large problems." The former elven king then vanished.

Standing smack dab in the center of the room, were five pedastels right next to each other, each with an eldurnari on it. Arya looked at Eragon. "Do you think there is a trap?"

"There is only one way to find out." The two of them nodded. They rushed into the center and kept their swords out, expecting to be ambushed. They waited for a minute, and nothing came.

Eragon then said with concern to Arya, "This is too easy. There has to be something more to this." Arya nodded.

Eragon raised his sword as Arya did as well. The two of them took a deep breath, ready to smash the eldurnari. They slammed their swords down. They encountered an unseeable force and the swords nearly hit their wielders. Eragon was confused. He frowned as he hacked again. Arya did the same. The two of them figured if they kept hacking at the eldurnari eventually the wards would break. Eragon then signaled for Arya to stop.

"This won't work. The five eldurnari could keep us doing this for ages, we need to do something faster." Eragon said.

"Perhaps magic." Arya suggested.

Eragon then went up to one of the eldurnari. He put his hand as close as he thought he could put it and yelled, "Jierda!" He was expecting it to break. However, Eragon flew across the room and slammed into the wall. He shook his head from the whiplash as Arya helpd him up.

"What happened?"

"I don't know." Eragon said confused. He then wanted to do something. "Standback," Eragon said as he started to make some room.

"Why?"

"I'm going to try and incinerate the eldurnari, maybe the wards don't count for fire." Eragon answered.

"Fire's not always the answer you know." She joked as she stood by Eragon.

"I know, but maybe it is here," He then put his hands over each other. "Brisingr!"

A wave of fire shot out of his hands and went to meet the eldurnari. Eragon's eyes grew wide and looked human for a moment at what happened next. The fire had reflected off the wards and back at Eragon and Arya. Eragon quickly cut off the flow of fire and reflected it upwards where it killed itself.

"Nice job Eragon," Arya said with a pat on the back.

"Oh shush..."

The two of them were back to square one. Eragon was thinking about what Evandar had said. _Simple answers to big problems...Wait...could it really be that simple? _

Eragon was shocked he had not thought of what he just realized. It fit what Evandar said. It was a simple solution to a big problem.

He walked to the eldurnari. He then put a hand on one. He realized he could pick it up. He felt like an idiot. Here he was trying to take the eldurnari by force when all he needed to do was walk over to it and pick it up and destroy it without magic or a weapon. He picked two more up as Arya approached and took the other two. The two of them went as far as they could from the pedastels. They laid the eldurnari on the ground. Eragon, then with his callused hands, made a fist, and using all of his elven strength, slammed his fist into one of the eldurnari. There was one small crack but it didn't break completely. He slammed his fist again and several more cracks stemmed out. It took three slams from his fist to finally completely shatter the eldurnari. As with the other eldurnari he had smashed, there was a small glow and a thank you. He repeated the process with the next three eldurnari. By the fifth one. Eragon's hand felt sore and bruised, even with the calluses on his hand. He raised his fist and slammed it once. He slammed it twice. And then he slammed it a third time, breaking his hand as the eldurnari broke as well. He could feel the bones cracking in his hand and he clutched it and winced in pain.

Finally, a door appeared leading them to what they hoped was the hoard, but they doubted it was. Eragon looked at Arya and nodded as the two of them started to approach the next door. Before they entered Eragon felt Arya put a hand on his right hand.

"You really ought to take better care of yourself you know. Waise heill." Eragon grunted as the bones in his hand moved back into place and mended themselves. Eragon looked at Arya and gave her a quick kiss.

"That's why I have you to look after me." He said with a smile as they entered the next room.

They saw two dragon heads mounted on the wall in the next chamber. They was three glows in each dragon. One in each eye and in the mouth. Each head was a dark black and the eldurnari red. There was a flash of light. Link appeared. He did not say anything. He only pointed at the two dragon statues and vanished.

"That helped alot." Eragon murmurred.

"It would help if he actually talked. How could he have been the leader of the riders at one point?" Arya asked.

"Maybe his mate did all the talking."

As he said that, they noticed the two dragon heads moving. They pointed their mouths at Eragon and Arya. Eragon was shocked at what happened next. He saw some kind of force building in the mouth of the dragons. He suspected it to be fire. The dragon heads then fired a series of fireballs at Eragon and Arya. Eragon needed to act fast, "Arya! Stay behind me!" Arya rushed behind Eragon as he began to send the fireballs in various directions as fast as he could. He was having trouble keeping up. There were coming at him faster than he could redirect them. He barely deflected all of the fireballs. It had taken all of his concentration to do it. It was the most difficult task he had ever done since he learned of his powers as an illuminator.

The fireballs then stopped and were replaced by a steady stream of fire from both dragon statue heads. Eragon then did his best to shield himself and Arya from the fire. He was almost overcome and almost used conventional magic to shield them. Eragon then had an idea. He touched Arya's mind.

_Arya, do you think you could make a shot hitting the dragon heads in the eyes and the mouths?_

_It will be difficult, but I think I can._

_Alright, when they fire the stream of fire I am going to redirect it to the left so you can have a clear shot on the one on the right. Stay behind me when they just shoot out fireballs._

Eragon then started to redirect the rivers of fire to the left. He was using some of what was in Aren now to help him. The resorvoir of energy he felt in Aren he thought was endless. As he did this, Arya broke cover on his right side with her bow and arrow. Her arrows sung through the air, each hitting their mark. Cracks appeared in each eldurnari in the eyes and mouth of the dragon on the right but they did not shatter. The two dragons started shooting fireballs again so Arya hid behind Eragon for cover as he deflected the fireballs. Having more control of the fire now. He easily deflected them. The stream of fire then resumed. Arya popped out to the right from behind Eragon and let slip three more shots. Each hit their marks and the flame ceased from the dragon statue. The lone dragon head on the left then began shooting fireballs.

Eragon and Arya were each drenched in sweat from the heat. The adrenaline was pumping in Eragon. He hoped that this was the last challenge and he was growing excited. _Get to my left. I am going to send the flames right now. _He thought to Arya.

When the dragon head began to shoot its steady stream, Eragon redirected it right, and Arya quickly fired off six arrows in the span of ten seconds. They each hit their marks and the final three eldurnari were destroyed. A door appeared.

Eragon slumped down for a moment. He had never manipulated so much fire before and he was tired. He took some of the energy out of Aren to steady himself. Arya then went to a corner and vomited. Eragon went over to Arya concerned.

"Are you well enough to keep going?" Eragon asked. She the nausea then left her and she stood up again.

"I think so. Though I haven't vomited in over fifty years I think." She said.

"That's odd." Eragon answered. Eragon then pointed at the door, "Let's end this."

"Aye,"

The two of them then entered the next door, wondering if it was a challenge or the hoard.

...

Saphira roared in the sky. She and Jadeir were putting up a much better match ever since Galbatorix and Shruikan had been struck by lightning. Kuthian had the urge to use magic, and he was not going to waste it. When he had an urge to use magic, it would stay with him much longer than the average dragon. He was augmenting his own strength by linking minds with the other eldurnari. Kuthian then held Shruikan in place.

Saphira and nestmate-jade-scales-jadeir roared. They were determined to get revenge on black-slave-dragon-shruikan for ramming them. Saphira and Jadeir each backed up. She touched Jadeir's mind.

_Do you want to go first? Or shall I?_

_Ladies first._Jadeir snorted.

Saphira then pumped her wings faster than ever. She pumped them as hard as she possibly could and then right as she was about to hit Shruikan, nose dived and slammed him with the spike on her tail using all of the momentum to her advantage. Shruikan roared in pain. Right after Saphira rammed him she descended a bit further as Jadeir rammed Shruikan a second time.

Saphira felt partner-of-her-life-and-mind-eragon touch her mind for the first time in awhile.

_Little one?_

_Saphira whats going on?_

_Kuthian had an urge to use magic and he broke us out of Galbatorix's grasp. We have had the upper hand since. However, as soon as Kuthian loses that we will be at a disadvantage again._

_I think Arya and I are close to the hoard. How is the battle on the ground going?_

_It is even as far as I can see. Hurry Eragon._


	132. Chapter 132: The Last Defense

**The Last Defense**

Eragon and Arya then entered the next chamber. It was different than the last six they had been in. It was lit with seven torches already surrounding the room. There was a large, stone boulder at the very end of the room. It was not wet and damp like the other six it was, it still was a dark place. The spirit of Vrael was already waiting for them. The elf was looking on at the young riders. Behind him lay a skeleton that did not look like that of any being, rather it was made by Galbatorix. It was at least twenty feet tall by Eragon's was a long sword taller and wider than Eragon. Vrael then spoke to Eragon and Arya.

"Young riders, beyond this final test of Galbatorix lies the hoard. Be wary. Even if you take away his eldurnari he still will not be easily defeated. Heed my final statement, for it means more than you think." Vrael then vanished.

Suddenly the skeleton started to move, much like when Eragon and Arya had faced the two skeletons from the second challenge. Only this time it was one skeleton. Seven eldurnari started to glow and move around. The sword, skeleton, and eldurnari began to whirl around in a mini vortex. Finally, the large, giant skeleton was at its full height of twenty feet with its long sword. It had an eldurnari in each leg, each arm, its head, its chest, and one on its overgrown sword. They all had a dark black glow about them.

The sword of the skeleton seemed more club than sword given its size. It was at least seven feet. The skeleton then slammed its sword down to break up Eragon and Arya, who each fled to a side. The two of them felt the rumble beneath their feet from the strength of the blow. Eragon then went after the eldurnari on the skeleton's sword. as it was stuck in the ground. Arya went for one on the skeleton's leg while the skeleton with no mind was trying to wrest its sword out of the ground. It was pointless though. When Eragon was able to shatter the eldurnari on the sword before it could get it out, rendering the sword useless. Arya was unable to reach the eldurnari on the leg as she needed to dodge a kick. She then rolled out from under the legs of the giant being, avoiding getting stepped on. She and Eragon then stood near each other.

The chest eldurnari then used magic to blow Eragon and Arya off their feet. They rolled and nearly were stomped on by the feet of the skeleton and were almost slammed by the fists of the skeleton. The two of them stood back up. Analyzing the skeleton. Amusingly, the eldurnari in the skull of the skeleton did nothing. Eragon and Arya were deciding what they would do first. They needed to be quick. One slam or stomp would immobilize them and they would be a sitting target.

Before the chest eldurnari could do anything, Eragon threw Brisingr at it. The skeleton was so tall that he could not reach it by jumping. He also knew that he was giving up his weapon in the middle of a fight that could take awhile. However, the chest piece was causing them the most problems and eliminating it would stop the magical blasts. As it was, Brisingr was dead on and struck the chest, eliminating the chest eldurnari. Brisingr was stuck in the chest so Eragon had no weapon.

The skeleton seemed stunned a little from the loss of the chest eldurnari. Arya had taken advantage and destroyed one of the leg ones. She then slashed as hard as she could on the right leg, and the foot flew clean off. However, the skeleton was still standing.

It was then they discovered what the eldurnari in the head did. They saw the head eldurnari shine and the foot reattached itself to the rest of the body. The skeleton then slammed its fists down in an attempt to get the two riders, followed by one kick in Eragon's direction quickly. If it was not for the rimgar, Eragon would not have been flexible or agile enough to execute some of the manuevers he needed to do to avoid getting struck. He was now swordless, as Brisingr was still stuck in the skeleton's chest.

There were still four eldurnari in the eighteen foot tall skeleton. One in the left leg, one in each hand, and one in the head. Eragon touched Arya's mind.

_What next? I have no weapon by the way?_

_I think the foot. It is the closest._

_Very well, when it targets me you will get your chance, I think its going after you next._

What Eragon had predicted was true. The skeleton slammed its two fists down followed by a kick. Arya evaded all of the blows. However, she was not able to attack because when she finally was in a position to strike the skeleton was in a defendable position.

Then the skeleton turned to face Eragon. He touched Arya's mind. _After he attempts to kick me._

The skeleton slammed his fists down. Eragon did a backflip to avoid one fist and quickly jumped to the right to avoid the next one. He then ducked to avoid getting kicked. As soon as the skeleton attempted to kick him Arya rushed to the foot as it was going back to standing position and hacked at it, destroying the eldurnari. The feet would not be causing them any more problems.

Only three eldurnari were standing between them and the hoard now. Eragon was not sure how to proceed. He then knew what to do, but Arya would have to do it since she had a sword.

_Arya, we need to find a way to get you all the way to the skeleton's skull._

_How?_

_I'm working on it. _As he was thinking this, a fist slammed right to the left of Eragon and he stumbled. There was another slam to the right of him. Suddenly, Eragon found himself trapped in the overgrown hands of the skeleton. Its hands were so big that they covered everything but his legs and head. Arya screamed into his mind.

_Eragon! _Eragon had an idea now though. The hands were still on the ground.

_Arya don't worry I will be fine! Now is your chance walk up one of the arms and get to his head!_

He saw Arya jump onto the skeleton's joined hands. She looked at Eragon for a brief second with concern. The moment Arya had jumped onto the skeleton it raised its hands again. Suddenly the skeleton started to squeeze on Eragon, attempting to crush the life out of him with his hands. Eragon yelled at Arya, "The head! I can't hold this all day!"

Arya tore her eyes off of him and ran up the arm to close to the head. Eragon did his best to readjust his hands to point to the hands of the skeleton. He felt the pressure from the skeleton's hands increase be a large amount and he felt several bones in his body break. He screamed. He opened his eyes and saw Arya on the shoulder of the skeleton. He was enduring pain beyond any he had ever felt before. He screamed again as he felt what he thought were two ribs crack. He saw Arya raising her sword to smash the eldurnari in the head of the skeleton. Eragon then did his best to isolate himself from all of the pain he was feeling and searched within himself for magic. He found it. With all of his strength and might he screamed out as the skeleton was sqeezing, "Jierda!"

The two hands squeezing on Eragon stopped. The spell had smashed the two eldurnari at the same time as Arya had destroyed the head. The skeleton let go of Eragon and he fell from at least ten feet in the air. Since several of his bones were broken he was unable to land correctly as he fell and he slammed into the ground. Arya slid off nicely and ran over to the barely conscious Eragon.

Eragon was fighting to stay conscious. All he could hear was a frantic Arya saying, "Stay with me Eragon! Your going to be fine!" He felt a tear hit his face. He then heard various words in the ancient language. Each word caused a tingle in his body, but he felt more complete with each thing Arya said. He groaned and spat out some blood. Arya wiped his face with her own hand of the blood.

...

Jadeir and Saphira had been holding their own against Shruikan only because Kuthian was able to use magic. However, their luck had just run out.

_Saphira, its going to be trouble from here now. I do not have the power to do anymore magic. _Kuthian thought to Saphira.

_We shall have to hope then that Eragon is almost finished finding the eldurnari._

Half an hour later, Eragon still felt the aches and pains, but he felt like his body was complete again. He heard Arya in a tired whisper to him ask, "Can you stand? Have all your bone's been mended?"

Eragon realized he was naked in the center of the chamber. Arya had taken off his armor and undergarments when she was healing him. He jumped up. His reconstructed legs were able to hold him. Eragon felt his body. Everything seemed to be in place and whole.

"I'm fine. Thank you. He walked up to her and kissed her relieved lips." He realized Arya sighed in relief and almost fainted. Eragon caught her. He searched her ring and realized it was almost empty. She had used almost everything healing him. He then went into Aren and gave her as much energy as he could spare. Eragon held her for a moment until she was able to gather herself. She then looked at him.

"Thank you. That took alot more out of me than I thought it would." She said.

Eragon froze for a moment. _Vomiting...loss of more energy than usual...uh oh... next up is mood swings...if it is what I think it is._

Arya gave him a questioning look. "What?"

Eragon then reasserted a serious look. "Nothing. Arya the eldurnari are beyond that stone boulder I think."

Eragon started to walk to the bolder when Arya stopped him. "You would probably want to enter that vault with your clothes and armor on you know." Eragon felt the tips of his ears redden. He walked to back to his armor and clothes and put them back on. He then put Brisingr on the empty belt of Beloth the Wise. To his shock, his bow had not broken.

The two of them then each put a hand on the boulder and said,"Jierda," together. The boulder cracked in half. Eragon and Arya then walked inside, eager to see the eldurnari hoard


	133. Chapter 133: A Cornered Animal

**A Cornered Animal**

The thunderstorm in the land had been taken to another level. There was a downpour now. Lightning was shooting out from the sky. The sky was crying and its tears dyed the ground red at first, but it then wiped clean the blood of the land, giving it a chance to start a fresh. In the distance the sun was shining out, fighting to reassert itself among the clouds.

Saphira and Jadeir were still in combat with Shruikan and Galbatorix. They had lost the upper hand with Kuthian no longer being able to use magic. Galbatorix with his limitless eldurnari began to use his magic again. He froze Saphira and Jadeir much like he had before. Shruikan started to ram the two of them. However, Saphira and Jadeir did not break. Both of them knew their riders were close to the eldurnari. Galbatorix, however, did not. He was busy attempting to break Saphira and Jadeir.

However, this time he was going to take a more serious approach. Saphira and Jadeir both knew this when blood-wolf-blodhgarm and fake-arya-elf-woman touched Saphira's mind.

_Saphira, he is trying to break my mind! I cannot keep him out much longer!_

_Aye, and mine as well!_

_The phony_ Arya added in.

Saphira roared as she got rammed by remorseful-eyes-slave-shruikan once was nothing they could do. All their hopes relied on Eragon finding the eldurnari. In a few moments their ploy would be discovered.

...

Roran was surveying the battlefield. The fight had taken a favorable turn. Despite the fact the free forces had been outnumbered the tactics and will of the Varden,Surdans, elves, and urgals had finally turned the tide of the match aided by the flanking manuever.

The flag of the elves, the golden lily, along with that if the Varden and Surda along with several horses crashed into the right flank of the empire. They were going through the ranks of the empire like a dragon through a barrel of mead. The empire, still shocked at the death of Dinja, was not prepared for being flanked by the enemy.

Roran and the other humans roared and greeted the new arrivals. The final surprise had been set in motion. Roran began to fight like a crazed animal. He was a wolf with his pack, and he was the alpha male. They smelled blood, and they were ready to pounce. He slammed his hammer left and right. No mortal could stop him.

He saw Nasuada upon her charger and he raised his hammer in greetings.

"A little early, but your timing couldn't have been better!" Roran yelled.

"Aye!" Nasuada answered back.

The right side of the empire was starting to fall to the free forces. They were starting to retreat. With the fall of the right flank the other positions of the empire would be open to a flanking from the right.

The morale on all fronts was at an all time high. News was spreading of Roran's victory over the ground commander of the empire and of the victory on the right front. It was inspiring the other fronts of the free forces that they indeed could overcome the odds and defeat the empire. What had started out as one crazed rider, had become seventy five thousand outnumbered by many, defeating the odds. The right flank had been broken like a wave upon the rocks and Roran ordered them to now charge the center to relieve the elves of the dark soldiers that were left. Once the dark soldiers fell few would be able to oppose the elves.

Roran felt pride swelling within him. Here he was, with seventy five thousand soldiers of all the free forces. Through wit, courage, bravery, and the fight for freedom, they were now winning the battle against the machines. Seventy five thousand had defeated at least one hundred thousand soldiers and up to one hundred and fifty thousand soldiers. On top of that it was on an open field, where the free forces had to spread their lines thin to match the lines of the empire. They could win, and now victory was within his grasp. He could feel it. He was a weary sailor who was a few inches away from shore. He was the farmer who was reaping the last bale of hay. With victory becoming close on the ground all that was left was a cornered animal in Galbatorix.

Suddenly Roran heard a voice in the sky. He had heard the clear deep voice before. It was Galbatorix.

"So, you think you have won have you?! Well you are far from it! So long as I am alive the empire shall always survive in victory! If it were not for the dragon riders I could have destroyed all of you save for the elves perhaps! So I ask you! Do you give up now?! Your precious riders are dead and their dragon's captive."

The soldiers gasped at what they saw next. Being held in the air, was Blodhgarm and the female bodyguard, their heads cut off. They still looked like Eragon and Arya. Right next to them were Saphira and Jadeir, they too were being held in the air, but they were still alive, but beaten badly. Several of the common soldiers gasped. Their only hopes they thought extinguished. Only the leaders of the free forces knew they were fakes. However, they could not reveal it as.

Roran saw several heads turn to him. While he knew they were fake the regular soldiers did not know they were fakes. They thought they had just seen Eragon and Arya die. Roran shook his head to them and raised his hammer in defiance. He then yelled to them all, "They may have passed on, but what did they pass on fighting for?!" He pointed at a soldier with his hammer. "What did they die fighting for?!"

"Our freedom sir." He said half heartedly.

"I did not hear you! Say that again!" Roran yelled at him.

"Our freedom sir!"

"Louder!"

"Our freedom sir!" He roared now, banging his sword upon shield. Roran then yelled into the sky.

"We fight to the death! We die here! We fight for freedom! We fight to defeat the machine! We defy you Galbatorix!" He roared as he banged his hammer. After a moment,

Orik blew his horn to keep the charade going. An urgal cried, "Remember Nar Garzhvog!"

Vanir then blew his elven horn. "Remember the Fall!"

Nasuada then chimed in, "Remember my father!"

The free forces then banged their shields and roared as one, "We fight to the death!"

"So be it." Galbatorix answered to them from the sky. However, before he could do anything, the battle which had just been turned upside down was about to be flipped over again.

Eragon and Arya were gazing at hundreds of eldurnari. They were black, blue, red, white, and every other hue of light. The floor was littered with gems of various sizes and colors. Several consciousses began to assault Eragon's and Arya's minds. When they realized it was the eldurnari, they let them in.

_Save us Shadeslayers! _They all said as one voice.  
_  
How? _Eragon asked back.  
_  
You must destoy us. _They answered still as one voice.  
_  
What! There has to be another way!_

_There is not Eragon Shadeslayer._

_Were you in contact with Galbatorix when he went to Ellesmera?_

_No. He brought a hundred of us in a chest which he personally watched over when he went to Ellesmera. He had it float near him using magic and made it invisible and put various wards around it. It never left his sight. We are all here though._

_Then there is something we can do. Lend us all the energy you can spare. Rather, let us gain entry into all of your minds._

Eragon and Arya sensed at least five hundred dragons in their minds. Each eldurnari was flowing with energy. He looked at Arya.

"We should use their own energy and send them as far from Uru'baen as possible." Eragon said.

"We should send them to Utgard." Arya suggested.

"It should be far enough. This is going to use a lot of energy you know" Eragon said cautiously.

"If we channel it through them we should be fine." Arya answered. Eragon nodded. They then probed their thoughts again to the eldurnari.

_We will not kill you._

_What!_

_We are going to transport you all out of his reach._

The two of them then uttered the spell which Arya had used to transport Saphira. There was a blue explosion and suddenly all of the eldurnari had disappeared. Even though Eragon and Arya had used the energy from the eldurnari they still felt exhausted from the spell they had used.

...

Saphira saw dark-king-galbatorix's eyes grow large. She then realized she could move again and Galbatorix had released her and Jadeir. Eragon and Arya had done it. They had reached the hoard. She roared in victory as Jadeir roared in.

Eragon then looked at Arya. She put into her ring half of what was in Aren.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded.

The two of them then used the same spell on themselves that they had just used on the eldurnari. Eragon felt a pulling sensation and then blackness for a moment.

When he reappeared, he was a top Saphira and Arya atop Jadeir. The two of them were shocked what they had done actually worked. There were small explosions from their reappearances. Aren and Arya's ring were now nearly empty from the spell. Eragon felt Saphira touch his mind.

_Little one you did it!_

_Yes, we did. Now we can win I think. We have the advantage now._

Eragon noticed when he touched Saphira's mind she was bleeding internally. He took a moment to heal her wounds and strap into her. When he was finished, he looked at his hated enemy, Galbatorix. To his surprise, he had regained his composure. Eragon realized Blodhgarm was not near him meaning he was dead. To show that Blodhgarm was a fake he ignited Brisingr. He soldiers below roared and cheered realizing Eragon and Arya were still living.

Eragon then spat at Galbatorix. "It is over Galby. You are done. You have no eldurnari. You die now. This ends now!" Galbatorix looked at Eragon and laughed. Eragon was shocked that he was laughing. Could he really be that crazy?

Galbatorix then looked at Eragon. "You have cornered me Eragon, well played. If you had attacked me a few days sooner than perhaps you could have defeated me. But you know, A cornered animal will go to very far lengths to protect itself, even risking others. All it cares about is its survival. I am cornered, and I know something that could send the world into a disaster like that which nearly caused extinction to all. I know the true name of magic."

Fear surged through Eragon. He knew the magnitude of knowing the name. He knew he had no chance if Galbatorix truly knew it. He prayed he would not use it as the world could be pushed into chaos. Galbatorix then continued, "Oh, but you think I will not use it do you? You are wrong. I am a wounded wolf, alone, cornered by the rival pack and their leaders. I am going to pull off all the stops to survive. Du Garmeddona!"

Horror surged through Eragon. The moment Galbatorix had said what he had said, Eragon felt the earth shake, he felt something within himself that any magic user would feel from the true name being discovered. He knew now Galbatorix could use any spell he wished with the secrets of the elements, and use minimal energy to do so, as he could just use pure energy from fire or light. Eragon hoped Galbatorix still could not draw energy from his surroundings. He also knew that the world could be thrown into disaster. He only hoped that he could not reweave magic as he believed only the creator could do that.

Galbatorix then laughed, "Now, witness my new powers!"

Without saying a word, the earth shook with a fury mightier than ever. Eragon and Arya looked on with shock at Uru Baen. Galbatorix had just razed it to the ground with his magic. The only thing Eragon and Arya could see was a big cloud of dust and dirt and debris. The sky had turned very dark from the storm and lightning was shooting down and the rain struck like needles. Galbatorix then showed his strength by shooting down fire and lightning upon half of the army of the free forces, killing them instantly. He then turned his wrath upon Eragon and Arya and their two dragons. Eragon looked on in horror. _How can I defeat him now! Vrael said that the spirits would help me! Where are they! I hope that wasn't their so called help when they aided us with the tests!_

Galbatorix extended his hands to point at Eragon and Arya. "This, is for all the problems the four of you have caused me!" Galbatorix roared. He shot out black lightning from his hands at Eragon, Saphira, Arya, and Jadeir.

Eragon and Arya had no time to react. They took the bolts at full strength and they both screamed in pain as their dragons roared. The limp quartet fell to the ground as Galbatorix laughed onwards. They banged onto the ground with a thud, and to the naked eye, were lifeless. The cornered animal had reaped destruction across the land, and had saved himself using any means necessary.


	134. Chapter 134: Seven Words

**Seven Words**

"Get up Eragon..."

"Get up my son..."

"Aye, get up Eragon."

Eragon's eye's slowly opened. He felt pain and weariness surging through him. He touched the minds of Saphira, Jadeir, and Arya to make sure they were still living. They were, but as with him, they were all knocking on death's door.

"Eragon, stand," One of the voiced then said to him.

"I can't..." He murmurred. He, in fact, could not even feel his legs.

"Get up my daughter,"

"Aye, arise my daghter,"

Arya's eyes reluctantly raised their eyebrows and welcomed themselves back into the world. Arya could feel her tiredness and pain through her. She made sure Eragon, Saphira, and Jadeir were fine and was relieved for a moment when they were.

"Arya, rise up." One of the voices said to her.

"I can't even feel my legs." She said quietly.

Roran looked on in horror as everything around him, empire and free force soldier, was falling to the madman Galbatorix. Everything was dying around him. To him it seemed as if the world was ending. He then saw two lightning bolts strike his cousin and what was in his eyes his wife and their two dragons. The moment they struck, he looked for the closest cavalry near him. He yelled at him, "Give me your horse! That's an order!" The human soldier got off as fast as he could. Roran mounted it and charged to the center of the battlefield, where Saphira and Jadeir had landed. A circle was forming around the fallen riders and dragons. From above Galbatorix could still be seen laughing crazily in the sky.

Finally Roran reached the circle of doom. Everyone was around it. He then roared so all could hear, "Move! Blast darn it thats my cousin!"

"Get up Eragon, and I do not mean literally. You must trigger something or all of Alagaesia will fall, and The Creator will simply purge the world of everything and everyone we care about and start afresh again to rid it of corruptness and evil." Eragon then realized the voice was Vrael's. He did his best to look up and he saw his parents near him. Eragon then tried to contact Arya. His thoughts as were hers were faint and vague.

_Arya...are...you...alright?_

Arya did not respond how Eragon thought she would. She did not respond by saying she was fine, but gave a solution to their problem. _Eragon...seven...words..._

Eragon had a flash of insight then. He remembered how when he was in the Void those seven words Brom had told him before he died would aid him in his task and trigger the help which the spirit Vrael spoke of. He then summoned as much strength as he could to move the muscles in his mouth and vocal chords just so he could murmur the seven words in the ancient language that he never knew what to do with. He was not sure what spell they would invoke.

...

Roran was looking on at the quartet of immortals on the ground. He saw all four of their eyes open, but none of them were moving. He kept his distance at the front of the circle. He looked at Eragon and noticed his mouth was moving and he was saying something inaudible to all but himself.

Suddenly, Roran looked into the sky. A lightning bolt fell from the clouds and struck Galbatorix. He fell off of Shruikan while Shruikan roared but was able to shake it off. Galbatorix then used magic to land softly where Eragon and Arya had fell.

The moment Eragon said the seven words, he felt a surge of energy go through him. He realized Arya felt it as well. He heard thunder and a third dragon roar and a small thud on the ground. Eragon realized he could stand again He jumped up as did Arya. Eragon ignited his sword again so the soldiers could see. Saphira and Jadeir let slip their roars of impending doom and returned to the skies to finish what they started. Eragon then ran over to Arya and the both of them looked at Galbatorix. He simply laughed at the couple.

"Well, it appears the two of you are going to die side by side." He raised his hands and Eragon could see the black lightning building up in the hands of evil. Eragon kept a strong face, he knew the end was not going to be there.

Suddenly, shock found its way across Galbatorix's face when the magic dissipated from his black hands. He looked at Eragon, "What have you done to me! I cannot reach within myself to reach the magic!"

"Perhaps you should be asking us that question Galby," Eragon heard the spirit Vrael spit out, referring to the spirits.

Suddenly, seven spirits appeared in a circle around Eragon, Galbatorix, and Arya. Vrael, Link, Evandar, Murtagh, Brom, Selena, and Islanzadi all appeared in a large duelers size circle, creating it. A force field defined by a fire surrounding the trio then showed itself.

"Your family and the former lead riders are with you Eragon and Arya," Link said. Eragon was shocked, he actually spoke.

"This is your final test to see if the two of you are up to being the protectors of Alagaesia," Vrael said.

"Aye, make us proud." The four parents said as one.

"Make him pay for the misery he caused me." Murtagh added in.

Roran did not understand what was going on. Galbatorix had just struck Eragon and Arya with lightning, and Galbatorix himself was struck by lightning. Galbatorix somehow was not affected, but Eragon and Arya had nearly died. He saw the both of them and their dragons spring up and their two dragons fly up to meet Shruikan. Roran then saw black lightning build up in his hands and then dissipate. After a moment he saw a forcefield separate the trio from everyone else but he could not see what had done it, nor could he hear what Eragon, Arya, or Galbatorix was saying.

"What?! You all died a long time ago!" Galbatorix spat as he looked around him. His old dreams had returned to haunt him. He looked around and saw fire in all of their eyes. Vrael simply stated to him,

"Tut tut Galby, didn't you know, we were granted a one day vacation out of the void. Its a shame it had to be today. By the way, neither you, Eragon, or Arya can touch magic in this little force field we have up." Eragon's heart surged at this. One because Galbatorix had lost his advantage, and two, Eragon did not need to look within himself to ignite Brisingr. Vrael then continued, "Your time has come Galby, even immortals do not survive forever." Eragon looked at Arya and she nodded. They raised their swords. The battle field had been evened. No magic, just the test of the blades. Eragon and Arya were each faster and stronger since Ellesmera. It would be a close fight. Eragon looked at his hated foe.

"You cornered me, I had no choice," Eragon taunted him.

"Quiet yourself child! You think you can stop me! I am a living God!" Galbatorix roared, his red eyes blazing.

"Really? A living God? I have been to the void. I saw how he rewarded those who lived good lives. I saw his forgiveness to those like Murtagh. I saw a place where the opressed were finally able to live happily. What do I see here? All I see is death and destruction. All I see is a mad king who claims he is some kind of god, trying to hold on to his power. The Creator made you specifically to punish the corrupt riders. Galbatorix, you are not a god. You are a tool. And when tools are useless they need to be disposed of." Eragon retorted back to him, his brown eyes stared into Galbatorix's black soul as did Arya's.

Eragon for the first time saw fear find itself on Galbatorix's face. He quickly removed the face and reasserted a cold, hard face. The tall, slightly burned man from when Eragon escaped drew his large black rider imitation sword. His red eyes stared down Eragon and Arya.

"A tool you say? Well then This tool still has some use. Their are still two riders it has to kill!"

He charged at Eragon and Arya. The three of them then started to begin their dance of death. The seven spirits around them started to chant something in the ancient language as the war drums of the Varden and dwarves were still banging. Every now and then thunder would come in to emphasize a point. Together the three things became a song or chant of fate.

The final test of Eragon and Arya had begun.


	135. Chapter 135: Schism between Ages

**Schism Between Ages**

The storm clouds in the sky had brought darkness to the scorched, barren earth below. The sky was a dark, ominous black. Lightning was raging though the sky, as if it were trying to tear the earth below apart. Each thunder clap brought a tremble to the unstable earth below.

Rain was pouring down like cold hard needles. A strong wind from the west was blowing, its cackle of death and destruction flowing in the gale. Everything was lying, and everything was dying. The ground showed no life at all, littered with the corpses of the dead. The soil had turned a blood red, and in some places it almost seemed black. Vultures and a large raven were cawing above, surveying the dead land.

Above the storm clouds lay the sun. Its rays shining brightly but being blocked by the clouds of darkness. Its rays were beating at the fateful clouds, attempting to break through the darkness and bring light back to the land. Its rays were fighting to breathe life again into the land. Beneath the barren soil lay various roots and shrubs, rejoicing at the needle like rain, struggling to puncture through the dead soil, and spring a new to the world. There was a counter breeze to the gale of death. Everything was healed and everything rewound to a time of peace.

In the sky, two free, proud eagles were fighting a large, black raven. They were elegant in their manuevers around the larger than normal raven. The flurry of feathers encasing the trio, attempting to peck the life out of each other. The raven had been attempting to assault the nest of the eagles, who were fighting to protect their pure white eggs, still frail and helpless, they needed to be nurtured and protected by the mighty so one day they could hatch and soar across the land.

The ground was littered in the black, generic armored corpses of the empire and the white, intricate armored corpses of the free forces. In the rage of the man who had tried to perfect himself he had destroyed several soldiers on both sides. Few people on either side remained, and those who were left were observing the battle. The mob, machine like empire was on its final legs, just as was the individual various free forces. One side had been fighting to preserve the age of a world where one person, through artificial means, would try to perfect oneself, and where all would act as one mob, as a machine. Another side had been fighting to usher in a world in which all one needed they were innately born with, in a world where those of various races could live side by side, as peers and individuals.

The battle to usher in a new age had begun.

In the sky, two free dragons, one jade, and one sapphire, were circling around a large, enslaved, black figure. Fire was surging through the black sky, occasionally bringing flashes of white. The two free dragons were using their agility to dodge the large, clunky dragon's jerky assaults. Their elegant maneuvers would dodge the strikes and then they would counter with their graceful movements.

On the ground stood another trio. Three riders stood on the ground. All three had been isolated into a world between worlds. A world which would either welcome a place of freedom, or preserve a world of oppression. The three riders were engaged in a swift, long, intricate dance of death. A lightning bolt fell from the sky and split in half upon the force field isolating Eragon, Arya, and Galbatorix from the world.

The trio of Eragon, Galbatorix, and Arya were fighting in the midst of a ring of fire, which was further separated by a barrier preventing all from reaching into themselves to use magic. It was a close match at that point in time.

It was a close match between the symbols of freedom and opression. Eragon and Arya, the symbols of hope, were standing in defiance of the most malevolent man to ever walk the lands of Alagaesia. What had begun as a small spark had become a small ember. The small ember had then become a small candle of a flame, producing tiny rays of hope. The small candle had become a small camp fire.

And now it had become a blazing inferno of hope, being wielded by the wielder of fire, Eragon and his mate Arya. The armor of Eragon and Arya shined in the shadows, the sapphire twinkle of Eragon's armor and the jade sparks of Arya's reflecting light into the darkness. Their swords were in a flurry of flashes and clashes with that of Galbatorix's. Hjarta and Brisingr seemed to send light from their reflections as well. On the other hand, the black armor of Galbatorix and his sword seemed to absorb the light into darkness.

Arya parried a blow from the black sword of Galbatorix as Eragon launched a counterstrike. Galbatorix with inhuman speed blocked Eragon's blow. The advantage Eragon and Arya had from being in tune with what was around them was being negated by the fact everything around them was dead. On top of that, it seemed that Galbatorix had grown faster when he discovered the true name. Arya and Eragon had linked minds. She then feinted to the right, and rolled left and sprung up to strike Galbatorix from the left as Eragon flipped from above in an attempt to hit Galbatorix on the head. Using his speed, Galbatorix quickly moved his head to the right as he blocked Arya's blow.

Galbatorix then launched a counter attack. His sword crossed paths with Eragons and he then he and Eragon banged shields. Eragon had not expected the impact and he flew several yards. Galbatorix then turned to Arya. He unleashed a flurry of strikes directed at Arya's heart and head. She parried left, then right. She sidestepped left, and parried another strike. She blocked a high blow which was quickly followed by a low blow. Galbatorix then saw Eragon getting up and charging at him. He then did a swift kick to Arya's gut and she lost her footing and stumbled. Galbatorix lifted his sword just in time as Eragon had done a jumping slash. The impact of their two swords seemed to cause the ground to quiver. The two of them recoiled a moment from the furiosity of the strike of Eragon. Galbatorix jumped back a few feet as did Eragon. During the recoil Arya got up and returned to the fray. She then touched Eragon's mind. They clearly were not gaining any ground on Galbatorix, who at the moment was much faster than they were.

_Eragon, _Arya spoke as she blocked one of Galbatorix's strikes from above the head.

_What? _Eragon asked tensely as he unleashed a simple combo of a horizontal slash, vertical slash, and then a thrust. He then parried a blow on his lower left side.

_We need to figure out an advantage, we have no surroundings around us._ Arya thought back as she did a flip in midair while parrying a blow from Galbatorix to get behind him. Galbatorix quickly then blocked a blow from Eragon, moved his sword back behind his head to block one from Arya, and jumped to the side so that he could face the two of them again.

_I'm working on it. _Eragon barely ducked in time as a strike nearly cleaved his head off. He thrusted at Galbatorix's heart but he stepped backwards just in time. _In the meantime we should be worrying about our heads being cut off or his large black blade in our heart._

Saphira rammed race-traitor-Shruikan in his side as friend-and-mate-Jadeir executed a loop to avoid a jet of flames that had followed the sapphire dragon. After many years of manipulation by dark magic, Shruikan did not feel the ram much. She then descended below Shruikan swinging her tail as she did, hitting him with the spike of her tail. She then maneuvered beneath the dragon's belly and took a swipe at his belly as she flew away from the dragon's legs and tail.

As Saphira flew away to avoid Shruikan's strike, Jadeir flew in to try and capitalize. However, Shruikan had predicted the strike and had been winding up his tail but had been hiding it by the way he was maneuvering. Saphira could feel the breeze from the slam of Shruikan's tail into Jadeir's body, sending Jadeir into an uncontrollable roll. Shruikan then tried to take an advantage and persued the tumbling Jadeir, and tried to sink his fangs into his neck. Before he could reach him however, Saphira rammed him once again, sending him back several yards. She followed up by igniting the flammable-liquid in her belly and opened the maw of her mouth, letting slip the-hot-sapphire-flame.

Shruikan was able to turn his head just in time to launch a counter-black-hot-flame at her. Their two fires collided and they entered a contest of who could control their fire better. A small ball was building in the center and moving slowly to Saphira. Shruikan however needed to cut off the flame when Saphira saw inexperienced-jade-scales-jadeir come in from below Shruikan and ram him from below. The giant black dragon then halted the flow and ascended several yards higher. Saphira then cut off the flames as she nearly scorched Jadeir. She touched Jadeir's mind.

_Jadeir, how are you feeling so far? _She knew he was still reeling from the full scale strike by Shruikan's tail.

_I'm fine for the most part. He hasn't done anything permanent or that will hinder my flying. _He grunted.

Saphira and Jadeir then ascended to be level with Shruikan, each of them appearing on each side of him. They then both flew at Shruikan at various angles. Shruikan blew fire around himself, setting up a smoke screen just as Saphira and Jadeir entered. When the two of them entered the smoke screen, they saw nothing and flapped away the smoke with their wings. There was no black dragon near. Jadeir then screamed into Saphira's mind.

_Behind you!_

_What?!_

Saphira roared as she felt a searing hot flame upon her was as if the back of her body was being roasted on a spit. In the smokescreen Shruikan had snuck out in the darkness. He then went behind Saphira and once the smoke cleared he had a direct shot on her back with fire.

...

Roran was looking on as a spectator at the two battles going on right infront of him. He was surrounded by survivors of both sides. Few had survived when Galbatorix had done various things with magic and had even razed Uru'Baen to the ground. It still lay as a large heap of rubble, dust still rising up from the dark city. Elf, urgal, dwarf, Surdan, Varden, and soldiers of the empire were all gathered in as close as the force field would permit them to go.

Roran was amazed at the speed and ferocity of the blows which he could not hear inside the force field. The three beings inside the field were fighting faster and more fluidly then even an elf. Or so he thought. Above, were three dragons, two trying to destroy one and restore order to Alagaesia.

Roran then surveyed the spectators for a moment. He saw the soldiers of the empire, all wearing the same black armor. He then looked at the humans of the free forces. If it were not for the armor or the insignia differences, Roran would not have know that the people he was looking at were that of the empire. He looked at their commanding officer. He signaled to him. Everyone seemed disgusted with the fighting now after seeing the carnage on the battlefield. All they could hear was the flapping of wings and roars of dragons, as the barrier was preventing sound from leaving the duel of Eragon and Arya. Roran looked at the soldier of the empire, completely in black armor like his counterparts. He gave a jerky salute to Roran.

"Soldier, what is your name?" Roran asked the soldier of the empire.

"I do not even know mine own name sir." He said. Roran looked at him dumbly.

"What?"

"When Galbatorix recruited us, he made us swear various oaths in some foreign tongue that us uses for magic. He then cast various spells on us, making is immune to pain. He also did not address us by name, but rather by a number system. Dinja was the only exception." He said sadly.

"Do not worry, my cousin will give you your name back. The moment Galbatorix dies all the spells will be lifted. " Roran answered.

"We can hope," The soldier of the empire answered.

Roran then asked the soldier another question, "Why is it you are not trying to kill me at the moment?"

The soldier pointed at the force field and the fight going on, "Many of us never wanted to fight in this conflict. He said something about a true name and he forced all of us to fight. However, ever since he went into that barrier we lost the compulsion. We hope to be completely freed if he dies."

Roran then stared back into the circle where his cousin and Arya were bravely fighting the king. _Eragon, your not only fighting for the free forces anymore._

The chant of the spirits which only those inside the barrier could see seemed to be growing louder. A chant in the ancient language, which was signaling the rise of the shepherds of the land and the fall of the dark king, loosely translating into:

_Guardians of the land, protectors of light,_  
_Light the shadows, bring the land a new age,_  
_Relieve Alagaesia of her plight._  
_Saviors, save this land from the dark king's rage._

_Chosen Ones, the future guards of the land,_  
_Follow out the plans of the omniscient Creator._  
_It has been foretold that by your white hand,_  
_Shall be the end of that dark black traitor._

_Remember those who fought him before you._  
_Remember those who want to see his fall._  
_Remember those who hope that you come through._  
_Remember those who want you to stand tall._

_Eragon, Arya, by your pure white hands,_  
_bring his fall, bring peace to the broken lands._

Eragon parried a flurry of blows from Galbatorix as Arya tried to launch a counter attack, pulling Galbatorix off of Eragon and putting Galbatorix on the defensive. Eragon then launched a quick strike. He feinted right, slashed diagonaly up, brought his sword downwards, and then thrusted forward, narrowly missing Galbatorix's side. Arya was then approaching from behind. She struck from behind, but Galbatorix had put his shield on his back just in time. He then sidestepped a vertical slice from Eragon and thrusted low with his sword. Eragon blocked the blow with his shield but the sword slid off his shield and pierced the side of his thigh. He winced as he backed off to gather himself.

Galbatorix then turned to Arya. They exchanged several high and low blows. Shield still on his back, Galbatorix then spun around, his shield blocking a blow on his back, and did a spinning heel kick, striking Arya directly as she flew several yards. Eragon saw Arya clutch her ribs for a moment as the two of them reentered the fray. He touched her mind as he executed a spinning slash.

_Arya are you hurt? _He asked.

_Its not that bad. _She answered as she parried a high slash. _I think he cracked or broke a rib though with that last kick. What about you?_

_I'm mostly fine, save for that gash on my right thigh._

He answered as he sliced at Galbatorix's right side.

"Pah!" Galbatorix yelled, as he blocked a strike from Arya and attempted to hit Eragon, "I don't see what is worth fighting for Eragon, most of your little Varden and elven friends are dead incase you didn't notice." Eragon then blocked a particularly strong blow above his head. Arya tried to get in a blow but Galbatorix blocked it with his shield and kicked her aside. Galbatorix continued to push his sword and it started to grow closer and closer to his head, his strength waning. A trickle of sweat fell down Eragon's head and down his back. In panic, Eragon searched again for surroundings when he realized something. He could touch the minds of the soldiers around them. He quickly contacted his cousin.

_Eragon?!_

_Roran! Tell all the soldiers to lower their barriers!_

_Why?_

_Because I am about to get a sword through my head and I need some help! Now hurry!_

The sword was starting to go below Eragon's neck. He could feel the cold steel upon his skin. Galbatorix looked at him, "Now you die."

Eragon then felt the surge of his surroundings around him from the soldiers. Using his new found strength he pushed Galbatorix's sword away from his head and executed a kick of his own sending Galbatorix back as Arya rejoined him. He touched Arya's mind again.

_Arya, extend your mind to the soldiers around us._

Galbatorix got up from the kick. Eragon then looked at him. He pointed with his sword at the general area of his cousin, and then back at Arya. He then projected an idea in his mind to Arya, which she agreed with.

"You wrong Galby, I have everything to fight for right there," He pointed at Roran again,"And right there." He put a hand on Arya. He then continued, "I have something you never had, family." He then said coldly.

As he said this, he gave one nod. He charged at Galbatorix as Arya used her flexibility to leap frog into the air. She plunged downwards onto Galbatorix, who caught her on his shield, and then Eragon's strike on his sword. Still caught on his shield, Arya slammed her fist into his armored chest as Eragon kicked him in the gut, sending the dark king flying back. He did a back flip to right himself. He coughed for a moment and spat out blood.

"So be it." The dark king answered as the trio resumed their attack on each other. The battle had been evened now that Eragon and Arya were in touch with surroundings. They could now launch an offensive and put Galbatorix on defense. Another lightning bolt fell from the sky and split down the ends of the barrier as the fire around the circle intensified.

Saphira could still feel the burning sensation from when her back had been burned by black-regretful-eyes-shruikan. She then charged at the dragon from high as Jadeir did from the right. Shruikan then attempted to dodge the charging jade-scales-jadeir but was rammed by Saphira harder than before. Saphira thought she heard something crack inside of Shruikan and she heard the dragon roar. She narrowly avoided the swing of his tail as Jadeir flew past her and nipped it. Shruikan then did his best to shake off the green dragon, his tail flailing left and right. He eventually swung him into Saphira and both dragons were sent tumbling.

Saphira then quickly regained control of herself, blew fire above herself to create a cloud and around herself and Jadeir, and flew into the smoke cloud she had made. When Shruikan flew at Jadeir, she pounced downwards and got his back much like she had Thorn one time before. However, Shruikan was much bigger and Saphira could not hold him for long.

She touched Jadeir's mind. _Jadeir do something while I can still hold him!_

She saw the jade dragon open his maw and a stream of hot-green-embers flew out of his mouth and onto Shruikan, scoring a direct hit. He then followed up by attmpeting to hit Shruikan in the chest.

The manipulated Shruikan though was able to shake it off. He shook Saphira off of his back and then moved narrowly dodging Jadeir's ram. Saphira then touched Jadeir's mind.

_Any ideas? It seems everything we do to him is ineffective unless we do it a lot, and we will tire ourselves if we continue this. _She did a barrel roll dodging several short bursts of flame.

_I don't know. Nothing's coming to mind. Unless his heart of hearts is near. _All had been revealed to Jadeir about the hearts a long time before Uru'baen.

_Yes, but where could we find it, Eragon transported all of them to Utgard. _Saphira answered as she quickly dived to avoid a tail swipe.

_I hadn't thought of that. _Jadeir replied as he did a loop behind Shruikan.

Suddenly both Saphira and Jadeir felt an alien mind assaulting both of their own. It was a mental force stronger than any mind attack Saphira had ever felt before. Without Eragon aiding her there was no letting it out.

Arya with her new found speed constructed a intricate combo of slices ending with a roll to the right side of Galbatorix and springing up with a spinning slash. Galbatorix then put his sword as if to guard his right side after blocking all the strikes. He was then sent flying by a furious kick from Eragon. When he got up, he once again put his sword as if it where guarding something on his right side.

_Eragon, _Arya thought as the two of them readied another charge.

_What? _He answered as he raised Brisingr.

_Notice how in his defensive stance he always lowers his sword to that exact same spot on his right side. _Arya answered as they charged.

_Your right, we should concentrate all our attacks there, and the vital organs as always._

Agreed.

"What 'cha got there Galby?" Eragon taunted, patting his right waist once.

"Nothing of importance," Galbatorix replied.

"Oh, I dare say its that, perhaps its a canteen of rum," Arya answered. Galbatorix's face redenned for a moment.  
_  
_Eragon and Arya then at the same time attempted to strike at Galbatorix's right hip. Arya noticed that he defended them with more energy and enthusiasm then usual as they targeted the area. She and Eragon disengaged the dark king after exchanging a quick set of strikes and counter strikes.

Galbatorix then charged at them. His black armor sucking in the light around him. He moved faster than he had the last few times. He struck with one blow which both Eragon and Arya had to parry. He quickly ducked beneath Arya's slash, blocked Eragon's strike with his shield and stabbed at Arya. It slid off her armor and put a nasty gash on the right of her abdomen. She let a small groan escape her lips as the the pain began to surge on her side. She could feel the sting from the wound as Eragon broke up the engagement with a kick.

When they reengaged, Arya swung her blade low while Eragon slashed his blade high. Galbatorix swiftly lowered his sword to block Arya and his shield to block Eragon. He then did a back flip kick and smacked Eragon's chin. When he landed, he did another spinning heel kick and hit Arya in the same place as before. Arya coughed up blood as she flew backwards from the hit. She felt another rib breaking as Eragon was dazed from the kick.

The two of them then got up, wiped the blood off their faces and chaged again at Galbatorix, their armor and swords shining in the darkness. Eragon and Arya had each gotten small wounds on their bodies and Arya had a broken rib, while Galbatorix had only suffered a few bruises. They could sense the soldiers around them growing more tired with each exchange of blows between the three immortals. The speed and power with which they fought far exceeded the amount of energy a normal person would expend in a fight.

The dark king then parried a few blows and stepped backwards. Galbatorix smiled, "Your tired, give up now and perhaps I will give you leniency, that is, after I have your dragons and true names of course."

Arya then looked at Eragon, and projected another idea into his mind, which he nodded at. Eragon picked her up and threw her into the sky. She sheathed her sword for a moment as she flew in the air. As Eragon charged from the ground. She then drew it when she was near. She used her blade to block Galbatorix's blade. Galbatorix was shocked at how much force Arya landed with and needed both hands to block Arya. Eragon then tried to thrust into Galbatorix's chest. Still holding Arya in the air with his shield, he barely got his sword arm down in time to block the thrust. Eragon then launched a roundhouse kick at Galbatorix, sending Galbatorix backwards. He clutched his chest for a moment and coughed.

Arya and Eragon then charged at the king. They resumed the exchanging of blows and a lightning pace, though the two of them did not know how much longer they could maintain the power and speed at which they were fighting.

...

Saphira could no longer keep out the intruder of her mind as she flew upwards to avoid a tail swipe by Shruikan. She realized Jadeir could not hold them off as well. The two dragons were in for a surprise when they found out that the being assaulting their mind was Shruikan. They were even more surprised that he did not attempt to do anything to their minds, and even more shocked that the eldurnari they had did not help them in the protection of their minds. Saphira roared in her mind.

_Egg traitor! What do you want! _Saphira roared,

_Indeed, why should we speak with you when we can tear you to bare bones! _Jadeir added in.

They then heard a hollow, regretful voice of a dragon. _My kin-_

_We are not your kin!_

Saphira roared.

_Please, let me finish. _Shruikan begged. Kuthian then entered Saphira's, Jadeir's, and Shruikan's minds.

_Saphira, Jadeir, let the dragon speak. Unlike Galbatorix he was corrupted and did not choose the path that he was forced. _Saphira and Eragon each snorted in resignation to the white eldurnari. Kuthian then spoke to Shruikan, _Now, say what you have to say, and speak carefully, or I will find the urge to use magic again and I will finish what I started._

Please, I'm begging you. You must help me.

Shruikan begged.

_And how do you expect us to do that? _Jadeir asked.

_I never wanted to be Galbatorix's dragon. You know this I hope. The person I picked to be my rider was everything he was not. And he was taken away from me. Galbatorix_ _killed him before I could brand my rider with the gedway ignasia and he somehow forced me to serve him. I want to be free. I am tired of causing this pain. Do you know what its like, to kill so many of your own race unwillingly? My unwilling fangs have punctured the necks of so many dragons. They have against my will ended the lives of so many dragons I admired, such as you, Kuthian, and Wyrda and Fate. I wish to be freed from this doom I live every day of my life. I am the last dragon of the old order. Please, free me._

Saphira understood what he was asking her and Jadeir to do. She did not like it one bit. It reminded her of Murtagh and Thorn when they each had asked Eragon to kill them. She had at one point spoke to Jadeir of the tragic riders when he had matured enough. She touched Jadeir's mind.

_You know what he is asking us to do correct?_

_Unfortunately, I do not wish to kill in cold blood. On top of that his scales seem much harder than a normal dragons._

_Let us speak with him._

Saphira then resumed speaking with Shruikan. _How do you expect us to free you when we have been attempting to do that for what has seemed like the last hour or so?_

The easiest way would be to try and sink your fangs into my neck, however, Galbatorix would see through that and force me to fight back. He knows my true name. On top of that he has my eldurnari. He always keeps it on his right hip. He made me disgorge it when I was young so it is no bigger than a large gemstone.

Saphira partially rejoiced when she found she and Jadeir would not have to deal the blow. She then asked Shruikan,

_Wait, why did Galbatorix keep your eldurnari there? It is so vulnerable in that area!_

_He was paranoid about losing me so he always kept me near. He felt being the most powerful man that I would be best protected near him. Please, your riders have to help me._

...

The rain was still falling quickly, and the sky was still black as night. The sun was attempting to break through, and small cracks of light could be seen trying to make their way through and bring light to the darkness. The raven and the two eagles were still furiously fighting each other, several feathers being plucked and peck marks across the bodies of both, yet the eggs were still there, pure as ever. One of them jumped slightly and a small crack appeared on the top.

Eragon was now weary from the fight. He had been losing a blood slowly but steadily through the gash in his hip as had Arya in the wound in her side. Each of them had been expending large amounts of energy to keep up with Galbatorix. Their several bruises and small bone fractures from the kicks of Galbatorix were causing them to use even more energy than usual to maintain the speed they were fighting at. They could sense the soldiers around them, even Roran, growing tired and were on their last reserves of energy. Eragon and Arya then reluctantly gave up their only advantage. They were having trouble controlling their breathing while Galbatorix was only slightly winded. Galbatorix knew he was gaining the upper hand.

Eragon and Arya were standing near each other. Galbatorix then charged. With the loss of their surroundings, the couple was barely keeping up with the blows of Galbatorix. Suddenly Eragon stumbled on some blood. Arya went in front of him to protect him but Galbatorix grabbed her by the hair and slammed her onto the ground. Eragon looked on in horror as he saw Arya hacking up more blood, and barely moving. She tried to get up but stumbled back down. She then did not move at all, letting go of Hjarta. It was just Eragon and Galbatorix now. He screamed into Arya's mind.

_Arya! Please!_

_I'm sorry Eragon. Both my legs are broken. As are several of my ribs._

He heard her voice in his mind reply. Her voice was faint and weak.

_Please, stay with me. _Eragon begged. He looked at her face. It was smeered with hers and Eragon's blood. It was no longer the beautiful face which Eragon had seen the night before, just as he knew his face had been tainted by the blood of war.

_I'll try. _Arya replied weakly.

Eragon then felt the partner of his life touch his mind, giving Eragon no time to worry about Arya.

_Make it quick Saphira, I'm in a tight spot, Arya just got incapacitated._Eragon said as he narrowly dodged a blow from Galbatorix.

_Eragon, has Galbatorix been showing a lot of protection to his right hip?_

Yes.

_Shruikan's eldurnari is there._

Before Eragon could say anything Galbatorix resumed the onslaught. He first attempted to finish off Arya. However, before he could, Eragon charged over, slammed the pommel of Brisingr into his chest, kneed him in the gut, and then threw him away from Arya.

"You do not touch her Galby," Eragon said with rage. Fire was in his eyes now. It may have just been him and Galbatorix, but he still needed to win. He did not feel the wound on his thigh, not the bruises of Galbatorix's kicks. He knew he needed to end the fight swiftly or Arya's life would be in danger.

"You can't win without your pretty wench," Galbatorix countered.

"I can, and I will," Eragon simply replied.

"What makes you think your any stronger than the last time we fought," Galbatorix boasted.

"I am the guardian of these lands, all the strength I need comes from it," Eragon countered.

He started exchanging blows with Galbatorix in a one on one fight. Adrenaline was surging through Eragon seeing Arya fall.

He slashed down right, was blocked, than tried left, which was deflected, and then right again. He thrusted as Galbatorix redirected with his blade, causing Brisingr to point to the ground. Eragon then spun Brisingr in a circle. He continued to assault Galbatorix with an ongoing flurry of strikes as fast as possible. His speed began to increase as did his rage, and he saw fear begin to rise in Galbatorix's eyes.

However, Eragon's adrenaline finally ran out, and his wounds caught up with him, and his speed began to tank. Galbatorix immediately took the initiative, starting to push Eragon back.

Eragon was able to block six of the blows. However, by the seven blow, Galbatorix broke through and stabbed him in the torso. Eragon fell backwards and nearly dropped his sword. Blood was pouring out from the wound in his torso and he was doing his best to maintain his composure. It took everything to stop him from yelling in pain. He quickly touched Arya's mind. She was a few feet from the two of them and trying to crawl over to them slowly but steadily. Eragon stayed calm despite the fact the end may have been near.

_Arya, can you stand?_

_I can try. I am using what seems like all of my energy crawling over to you though. Does Galbatorix know I am sneaking up?_

_No._

_Good._

_Arya, you need to put all of the strength you have and strike him in the right side of his hip when I give the signal. Can you do that?_

_For Alagaesia, I must._

Silence engulfed the protective sphere for a moment save for the chanting of the spirits of Eragon and Arya's family. A third lightning bolt fell from the sky and split along the barrier.

_..._

Roran was doing his best to stand as where many of the other soldiers. Several of them were using swords or spears as supports as they observed the battle before them. The soldiers and Roran gasped and groaned when they saw the graceful Arya pulled by the hair and slammed into the ground, unable to get up. They were in for an even bigger shock when they saw the symbol of hope stabbed in the torso and fall to the ground. The whole of Alagaesia screamed as one as their final hope fell to the ground. They thought he had been defeated. Roran screamed at though he knew his cousin could not hear him.

"Eragon no! Get up! Get up dammit! We have not lost yet! This isn't over! It can't be over! We've gone to far!" Roran charged as close as he could to the flames surrounding the sphere. He looked onwards at his fallen cousin. He slammed his hammer into the barrier but nothing happened. "You hear me! Get up! You can't be defeated! You promised to me! GET UP!"

Roran felt his eyes start to water as he saw there was no getting up. Roran slammed his fist on his hammer and his knees fell to the ground. He let the tears start to fall as the other soldiers of all the races started to move in closer with Roran. _Eragon... no... you can't...this can't...it can't end this way..._A tear fell from Roran's eye, and into the fire, in which it evaporated.

Galbatorix laughed in triumph as he looked on at the fallen Eragon. He pointed his sword at Eragon's throat, as he was breathing heavily from the wound in his abdomen. Galbatorix then said in a mocking tone, "You have failed oh mighty savior. Do you have any last words before I continue my reign without resistance?"

Eragon summoned all the saliva in his mouth as it mixed with the blood. He could see the rays of the sun starting to break through in the sky. He saw Arya had crawled close to Galbatorix's side. He then spat in Galbatorix's face. "Your wrong, we have not failed."

"Brisingr!"

The barrier did not block magic itself, but the ability for one to search within themself to use magic, meaning Eragon could use Brisingr's special power. Galbatorix's eyes widened for a moment. Just as Brisingr ignited, Arya planted Hjarta into the ground and used it to propel herself into the air. She withdrew Hjarta from the ground and slammed it into the side of the unsuspecting Galbatorix's hip.

Galbatorix's eyes widened in fear as various hues of black light started to erupt from the right of his hip as a large black dragon started to fall from the sky. Galbatorix then raised his sword to try and strike Arya when Eragon kicked Galbatorix in the fork of his legs from the ground, he then summoned all of his strength and hand springed up. His flaming sword was then positioned to behead Galbatorix. He raised it one more time and roared, "For Alagaesia!" He jumped into the sky, and then did a front flip, Brisingr extended, and let gravity take over as he felt Brisingr surge through flesh, cleaving off the head of the dark king.

It was over.

The sun had finally broken through the black clouds and was radiating warmth and light once again to the land. It had triumphed over the black clouds at long last. A proud rainbow was showing itself on the horizon. The sun had finally defeated the dark storm clouds in the sky. The ground which had been trampled on by many had revealed life in the barren ground. Tiny green stems were showing themselves to the world now having been revealed. Two proud eagles were feeding two hungry hatchlings who had hatched from their pure white eggs. A dark, black carcass of a raven was on the ground.

The barrier was then removed but the spirits remained. They all looked as one at the bleeding Eragon and Arya. "You have made us proud our children." Evandar said. The spirits then bowed as one to Eragon and Arya, who were still lying on the ground, barely conscious.

Eragon then heard Selena's voice, "I am so very proud of you Eragon,"

"As am I," Islanzadi said,"May the two of you be blessed with many children, and a happy family. I love you my daughter,"

"Eragon, you did it, may the stars shine over you Eragon Bromsson. You have completed that which your father only dreamed of. I am proud to have you as my son," The gruff voice of Brom then said.

"Brother, I thank you. Now that man can cause no more misery to any one else, like he had with me," Murtagh said.

"You have made me proud, my apprentice. Eragon-finariel, leader of the riders, I congratulate you, and you Arya svit-kona." Oromis said.

Vrael then started to say, "We shall be seeing the two of you in fifty years, guardians of Alagaesia. Good bye Agebringers." There was a chilling breeze and the spirits then faded away. Eragon was too exhausted to say anything. He turned to Arya and did his best to crawl over to her.

He then whispered to her, "We did it." She gave a weak smile. Her eyes were only half open.

"Aye, we did." Eragon answered, just as quiet. The two of them knew their injuries were life threatening, and it was highly plausible they were not going to survive. But they also knew they had completed the Creator's test, and they were now going to be the guardians of the land. The two riders linked minds, wanting to make sure that if it was their last breathes, they were to breathe together.

The two of them then blacked out as a cheering Roran and several others charged to the exhausted riders. Roran motioned for several elves to go to the fallen riders and use magic to heal them. The elves had brought canvasses for the two riders to be put on as they were rushed back to the medical tents. Saphira and Jadeir roared in the sky and let slip their fire in triumph. The survivors on both sides were all roaring as one in approval.

There was one beat upon the drums of destiny. Elves, dwarves, urgals, and humans all yelled as one.

"Agebringers! Agebringers! Agebringers!" As the elves rushed the unconscious Eragon and Arya to the medical tents.

There was a second beat upon the drums of fate. Soldiers of the empire and soldiers of the free forces all yelled as one.

"Agebringers! Agebringers! Agebringers!" As they saw the sly grins of peace upon their unconscious faces. They had achieved their goal.

There was a third beat on the drums of foreboding. Roran, Nasuada, Vanir, Orik, Yarbog, Nar Garzhvog's brother, and other's continued to yell,

"Agebringers! Agebringers! Agebringers!"

Gone were the times of opression. Gone were the times of darkness. Gone were the times of an immortal leading mortals. Gone were the times of corruption. Gone was the world in which people needed to act like machines. Gone were the times of despair and greed. Gone was the old age of Galbatorix.

The new age of Alagaesia had begun.

A week had passed since the death of the dark king, and the destruction of Uru'baen. The sun was shining upon the land as mightily as possible. Its white rays bringing light to what had been shadows for so long. In the ground were small sprouts of various plants. Small critters were starting to roam where they had not before for the last hundred years. In a tree two proud eagles were rigorously feeding, nurturing, and protecting their two little hatchlings from the two pure white eggs.

The last week had been spent healing the wounded. The cost of freedom was astounding. Each side had lost large amounts of soldiers. Each side had lost many good men, especially when Galbatorix had said the true name of magic. Proportionally, the elves had lost the most people, as they had done the brunt of the fighting. Only three thousand of their once mighty race remained. Four out of every five elves had died. They also had lost several elven lords and Lord Dathedr.

Half of Eragon's bodyguards had fallen. Including Blodhgarm, one of the elves most powerful spellcasters. Of the remaining sixty thousand of the free forces only twenty five thousand remained. Of those twenty five thousand, ten thousand were humans, nine thousand dwarves, and six thousand urgals. Of the dead leaders, Gannel, Benedict, and the mighty Nar Garzhvog, who had died to bring peace between the urgals and dwarves. Seventy five thousand had marched into battle. Only twenty eight thousand had left. For the elves it was more catastrophic because the other races had civilians in their respective homelands. Among the elves, everyone had fought.

On the empire's side it was even more catastrophic. Their numbers were officially put at one hundred thirty thousand. Ten thousand fell to the first two traps the free forces had wrought, the obscenely large firepit and the thirty foot deep, twenty foot wide death pits.

At least another twenty thousand had fallen to the archer fire from the deadly accurate elves. Of the ten thousand dark soldiers, all were eliminated by the elves. Of the one hundred and thirty thousand machine mob that had marched in, only thirty thousand remained, none of which were magicians. The leaders lost they did not know the names of, they were only known as number one, one hundred, five thousand, nine thousand, and fifty seven thousand and sixty one.

No one had touched the beheaded body of Galbatorix since his death, not even the animals or the vultures in the sky. They simply let it lay there to rot away, his darkness leaving the land with each passing day. A veil had been cast over the body and people were still debating how the forcefield had been erected. With few elves to chastise, the humans concluded that their mighty shadeslayers had done it. And they would not have been completely wrong.

In one white elven tent, were the last two riders. Their wounds were grievous and their lives after the death of Galbatorix in danger. They had been put into white garments. A powersurge when the forcefield had disappeared had sapped Eragon and Arya of the small amount of energy they had left. Combined with the broken bones in Arya's body, and wound in Eragon's torso, the two of them had nearly died, but the elves made sure that did not happen.

Eragon's eyes finally opened. He looked around. To his left in the same bed as he was his mate forever, Arya. Every scratch upon her body, and every broken bone, had been fixed to their pristine self. She was still resting, her mended body rising up and down. Her face was peaceful, and a smile was still on it. Eragon's torso was bandaged but healed at the same time. At the foot of the bed lay his and Arya's armor and weapons. He saw an elf in the room tending to them. She nearly jumped when she saw Eragon had awakened.

"Lord-"

"What did I say about titles?" Eragon said tiredly.

"My apologies Agebringer." Eragon was amused by the new epithet.

"How long have Arya and I been unconscious?" Eragon asked.

"One week." A deep, gruff, human voice said to his right. He looked to his right and saw Roran, Katrina, and Hope. All three of them were dressed in white. Roran's hammer was no where to be seen. His face had returned to a softness Eragon had seen only when he had been a farmhand. Eragon noticed Roran's beard was considerably shortened in an odd way, and parts of the tip blacker than normal.

"Roran, what happened to your beard? It rivaled that of the dwarves!" Roran and Katrina chuckled at the statement.

"Umm...part of it burned off in the battle." Roran said, half embarrassed. The boom of laughter filled the room. Arya then awakened. Eragon turned around and saw the peaceful Arya. Arya's emerald eyes were shining in the light. She had a look on her face which Eragon had only seen a few times before. He had seen it on their celebration day, and the night before the battle. It was the most relaxed, peaceful Arya he had ever seen. Arya suddenly turned over the left side of the bed and vomited. Finished, she looked back to Eragon. They hugged each other for a moment, everything else oblivious to the two of them. The scent of crushed pine needles posessed Eragon's nose.

"How long?" Arya asked.

"A week."

Arya whispered into Eragon's ear, "We did it, no more need to fight any longer. All of their deaths, have finally culminated in what they fought for." A tear fell from Eragon's eye.

"Aye, they have." The two of them remained locked for a time when Katrina coughed.

"Where still here you know." Eragon and Arya nearly jumped out of their bed and turned to face Katrina and Roran.

"Agebringers," Roran started half jokingly, "Welcome to the new age. Which is not so different from the other one, except we have new leaders, and a dead king." They chuckled for a moment.

"Has the rebuilding begun yet Roran?" Arya asked. Roran shook his head.

"It will begin tomorrow. Were still busy healing everyone on both sides." Roran answered.

"What happened immediately after Arya and I fainted?" Eragon asked.

Roran then answered again. "We rushed you to the elven medical tents and healed you but we could not wake you until now. The two of you were in terrible shape. They were not sure the two of you were going to survive. One of Arya's lungs nearly collapsed, and you nearly bled out Eragon. Luckily the elves were able to save you with magic. And something else, though Katrina will get to that later." Eragon grinned for a moment, suspecting that he knew what Roran inferred.

Roran then continued his tale."The sky went into a wide array of colors and lightning was shooting out all over. The earth also felt like it was shaking And then it all stopped and everything became calm again when Galbatorix died. His corpse is still in the same place you left it. We have been watching the two of you the last week."

Eragon looked at his cousin and his wife. Neither of the two looked that tired. He saw a bed and a crib near them.

Eragon sighed, "I almost can't believe its over. The man I was destined to slay has finally fallen. Its almost surreal."

Arya agreed, "Its over. What I fought for, got exiled over, is finally over. And now we can begin a new age of prosperity."

Roran and Katrina then each whispered something to each other. Katrina then started to speak. "If the two of you are upset you won't be chasing the dark king around anymore, you'll have another bundle to take care of... in nine or so months."

Arya and Eragon looked at each other for a moment. "Huh?" Katrina laughed.

"The elves who have been taking care of you said that they detected a third conscious that was still not aware of itself. It was small, faint, and weak, but it was definitely there. In Arya's womb." Katrina said.

Arya then said to Eragon, "I'm pregnant?" Eragon nodded. A smile was wrought upon the two of their faces as they hugged. Soon they would have their own family.

Roran then stood up as did Katrina, "We'll leave you two be for some time," And then the left.

Eragon then said to Arya, "Arya, were going to be parents." Eragon then felt the partner of his mind speak.

_As will I and Jadeir little one._

_Saphira! I haven't heard your voice in ages._

_As have I yours._

Arya then nodded, "I know. Finally we can live in peace. And in fifty years we won't need to lead the elves any longer." She said bubbling in happiness as was Eragon. She let her happy, sing songy life surge through the tent. Eragon could not help but smile.

"I always wanted to have a family Eragon," She said happily.

"You want to be a mother, but not queen?" Eragon asked,

"Yes!" Arya yelled happily, out of character. He had never seen Arya that way.

"What's the difference? They both have responsibilities," Eragon asked, with a grin on his face.

"Oh, common Eragon! Isn't it obvious?" She asked, with jubilance on her face. Eragon laughed. Arya had not a care in the world anymore now that Galbatorix had died. And now they had just found out they were going to be parents.

The two of them continued to gush on and on about the future. The dark king was dead and the war was over. The free forces had won. Resistance was futile in any city the free forces had not gone to. Anything was possible now.


	136. Chapter 136: Inheritance

**Inheritance**

Its was the night of the day Eragon and Arya had finally awoken and a week since the death of Galbatorix. There were no clouds in the sky and there was a strong gale of change blowing through the land. It's powerful winds surging through, whispering to the land of thing a new. The field was still littered with rotting corpses from both sides. Both soldiers of the empire and those of the free forces had done as much as they could to name the bodies and such. There were so many soldiers though, that they gave up, and simply piled carcasses, urgal, dwarf, elven, and human all into the same pile, and set up several funeral pyres, each with mounds of enormous proportions. It had taken a whole week to set up all of the pyres. The total amount of dead from both sides was one hundred and thirty seven thousand. Two hundred and five thousand had marched into battle. Only fifty eight thousand now remained. The effects on the population of the land would probably be catastrophic.

Far from the battlefield, there were two eagles soaring above. Searching for food for their young. They screeched in the sky as they did their rounds. The black raven and its small fellow vultures had fallen. The young which had hatched from the pure white eggs were growing slowly, and needed food. Their hunger was their freedom of expression and their eagles the guardians of that expression.

From a hill in the distance, several miles away, were Eragon and Arya. The two of them had snuck away from the camps to avoid being mobbed by the free forces for their victory. They were sitting on the hill, which had grown new grass in the week since the battle. In the distance, they could see several pyres on fire, and black smoke going into the night sky. The two of them, still dressed in white, were looking onwards at the mass funeral of the dead. The only bodies that remained untouched, were Galbatorix's and Shruikan. The elves were disgusted by him and the other races to superstitious to touch a man like he. They had left their swords in their tent, and were not going to use them anytime soon, as they had completed the missions given to them at their creation.

Arya then heard Eragon murmur, "Brisingr," A large fireball appeared in his hand. Arya looked at him. She was perplexed by what Eragon was doing.

"What are you doing Eragon?" Arya asked.

"While Galbatorix does not deserve it, Shruikan deserves to burn just as much as the others, he was a tool and despised it." Eragon said. Arya nodded in agreement. Eragon then made several motions with his hands and the fireball raced from the hill which Eragon and Arya were sitting on and hit the belly of Shruikan, setting off a small explosion and beginning to burn his carcass but not Galbatorix's. The inferno that was Shruikan raged and burned brighter than any of the other pyres. It had taken over a hundred years, but he had finally been granted freedom.

Arya looked at the camps of the free forces. With the destruction of Uru'baen, the free forces had offered the surviving soldiers of the empire quarter in their camps. The survivors of the empire's army had been forced to serve and had immediately surrendered the moment Galbatorix died. They rejoiced at the lifting of the spells on them and the remembrance of their names. The mighty camps looked so empty and dispersed to her. So many good people had died that day, and so many good people had died in the last hundred years. She looked at Eragon and saw a tear in his eye.

"Are you crying Eragon?" Arya asked. She thought she knew the answer and why, because it was how she felt as well.

"So many are dead Arya," He said quietly, "So many people hoped this day would come, and some of those who wanted it the most, some of our closest friends, are not here to see it happen. Faolin, Oromis, Glaedr in a way, our parents, Ajihad, Rhunon, Murtagh, even Shruikan. And on top of that so many good people died today. Nar Garzhvog slew 13 soldiers with over 10 bolts in him today. He too died according to Roran so that the urgals could have a future, and he saved Orik as well. Gannel of the dwarves died. Lord Dathedr perished, one of the final elves alive before the fall. And Benedict, the man who was able to save seven thousand. And then so many others whom we do not know died today. I do not even know if the villagers survived." Eragon finished quietly.

Arya frowned for a moment. Her mother had been two months away. She had been two months away from finally avenging Evandar's death. And now she was not here to see it. She then remembered why her mother had sacrificed herself and looked back to Eragon.

"Perhaps we are looking at this the wrong way." She said quietly as a tear fell from her eye.

"What do you mean?" Eragon asked.

"We should not be saying they won't be able to live to see the age without Galbatorix. Eragon, so many of those who began this conflict, they entered it with the idea that, they would not survive to see the end of it. But, they did not want the generations after them to live in that same age. Eragon, they gave us an inheritance. They gave all of us who are still alive, an inheritance of a new age. Eragon, even the Menoa Tree did so when she realized she would not survive, when she implanted into your abdomen her only seed. An age where we can do where they hoped to see us walk about freely again. We should not see it as all these people died without seeing the end of the Dark King, we should see their deaths as sacrifices so the next generation could inherit a new age. A new age where we can have all of the freedoms which they were deprived of but wished for us to have." She finished.

She saw Eragon pause for a moment, silent. The two of them had been sitting on the hill for quite a time now. Saphira and Jadeir were starving and flew north to find food. He then looked at Arya and started to speak, "Your right, its better to think of it that way. Though we have inherited more than a new age I think." He kissed her, and then put his hand on her stomach in signification of her pregnancy. Arya smiled and with giddyness projected her mind to her womb. She sensed the unenterable conscious which did not know it existed yet and smiled.

"Aye, we have inherited much more. Family." She whispered back to Eragon as they snuggled closer to each other and continued to look onwards at the funeral pyres. Arya was not alone any more and she was happy. She had Eragon, and soon their own child, and through Eragon, she had Roran, Katrina, and little Hope. And she had Jadeir and Saphira, and soon their clutch of eggs. She then laughed gaily as she had once before. The war was finally over, her heart had been mended by Eragon, and she had her own family now as did Eragon. All was well with the world. Eragon smiled as well. The two of them were happy beyond belief. It was the first night they did not have to worry about being captured, killed, or having to participate in some kind of battle. They no longer needed to do something each of them hated so much. Neither of them would be forced to kill again for a time.

"Tomorrow though we have to return the the business of things. Alagaesia could be thrown into anarchy if we do not rebuild it correctly. We have a lot to talk about. How we are going to prevent another Galbatorix from taking over the land. Who is going to lead the humans now and how shall they be picked. Various other issues with the other races. The rebuilding of Du Weldenvarden with so few elves. The new capital of the empire, and various other things." Eragon soberly said. Arya nodded.

"Indeed. I think Roran wanted to have a council meeting tomorrow discussing the future of Alagaesia. It is possible since all the wounded are in medical tents and the dead are being burned now. Everyone has had a week to relax after the final battle." Arya answered.

"Then let us just soak in the moment before we get back to work." Eragon answered as the two of them held each other close. They let the silence remain for a time, letting the presence of each other along with the silence bring about a sense of peace within the two of them. It was the only night they would have to be alone with each other for awhile or so they thought.

Arya then shivered for a moment as the wind started to pick up again. It was a powerful breeze which had been fanning the flames of the funeral pyres. Eragon looked at Arya. He had a playful look on his face.

"Your not sick again are you?" Arya shook her head.

"I'm not fragile like human females you know." She said bluntly and playfully. "It's just a cold night, and I'm pregnant." Eragon chuckled at the last statement for a moment. She heard Eragon say something to himself.

"What was that?" Arya asked playfully.

"Oh nothing." Eragon shot back.

Eragon found several large rocks near the two of them. He put it infront of Arya. Eragon then said, "Brisingr," and poured fire onto it, tapping into his surroundings, until it was red hot. Arya felt the warmth radiating from the molten red rocks.

"Thanks."

The two of them then remained there for the night, staying isolated from everyone but themselves. They had not remained interrupted on a hill, or anywhere else for that matter since Ellesmera. They stared at the stars as they had so many times before as they began to drift into their waking dreams. Soon their dragons returned from a late night hunt and the two dragons joined their two riders on the hill. They each put a wing, forming a small dome over the couple. And four family members as one slept on the hill.


	137. Chapter 137: The Future of Alagaësia

**The Future Of Alagaesia**

"Before we begin this council meeting, I ask that we all stand in a moment of silence as we remember all the significant people who fell to make the fall of Galbatorix possible. By their death's we have been able to inherit a new age," Eragon began the council meeting. All the scribes and surviving council members stood up with their heads down. A cool breeze blew through Eragon and Arya's tent. After Eragon had waited for what he thought was a good enough time, he then said, "Thank you, now let us begin. Take your seats council members."

Each race had lost one member. As a result, there were only eight surviving members. However there were now two new members. With the survival of their race guaranteed, Saphira and Jadeir had been allowed to enter the council to represent the dragons. The dragons had the most right to be in a council of Alagaesia as they were native to the land.

"Let us begin. Our first topic, is the division of Alagaesia. Before we say anything, are we all ammenable to continuing the borders we have now, except Surda and the empire shall become the Broddring kingdom once more?" All the council members nodded as one. The dwarves, at Orik's and Iorunn's disgression, would retain the Beor Mountains. The urgals would remain centered in the spine, the elves in the forests, and the empire and Surda remained grinned. He did not expect things to end that easily. Roran raised a hand then,"What is it Roran?"

"I would like to add a proposition to the borders and such. I think that each race should have the right to intermingle with the others so long as they abide by the laws of the land," Roran asked. Essentially, this would make it so that any race could live where they liked, and visit another races land, so long as they followed the rules of the race ruling the land.

Eragon looked around, "All in favor?" The council as one nodded again. Another issue had ended without much debate. It was almost going too well.

Eragon then whispered to Arya, "This is going to smoothly." Arya chastised him.

"Patience Eragon, I participated in many smaller scale meetings which started like this but ended up taking the whole day."

"And that is why we started in the morning," Eragon pointed out wittily. He then said, "Our next topic is how we shall pick the new king or queen of the humans. Our only suitable candidates both happen to be council members, Nasuada and Roran." All eyes were on Roran and Nasuada.

Nasuada then said, "I wish for a decision as democractic as possible." Roran nodded.

"As do I," He answered. Eragon knew that Roran was hoping that Nasuada would find a way to win in a democractic style decision. The war was over. All Roran wanted was to return to Carvahall and farm.

The council then began to discuss how to go about a democratic matter of picking the next leader. Nasuada and Roran did the majority of the discussing as it affected them the most. The talk between the members of the council was very cordial and went without a hitch, as everyone wanted the same thing. A complicated conclusion was reached. In one week, human spellcasters in each town and city of Surda and the Empire would announce the credentials of Roran and Nasuada to the governors. Afterwords, they would scry Eragon and Arya's tent at a scheduled time. The governor of the city or town would then cast a vote for either Roran or Nasuada. The big cities like Gil'ead would count for three votes while small towns like Therinsford would count for one vote. The person with the most votes would be immediately crowned the night of the election.

Eragon then looked around. The races had gotten what they wanted. The Urgals had peace, the dwarves were forever on the council, and Eragon knew that the new leader, be it Nasuada or Roran, would make sure humans did not attack Urgals. He then looked at Orik, as he was not sure what he wanted as he was raising his hand.

"Orik Konungr, what is it that you wish to say before the next topic?"

The dwarf stood up, and began to speak.

"When I was on the battlefield, I was fighting side by side with the leader of the dwarves most hated enemy, Nar Garzhvog. Together the two of us made an unstoppable force so that the empire needed to resort to dirty tactics to end his life. I should have died. He could have charged out and possibly survived. However, he chose not to. He saved my life. The final thing he said was for us to remember his kindness." Orik then paused for a moment. All eyes were on him. Even the urgals. Orik then looked at Yarbog and Nar Garzhvog's brother straight in the eyes.

"I ask to end this bitter hatred between the races of the urgals and of the dwarves. Nar Garzhvog made the first move, so I shall make the second. I swear on Guntera's beard, my father's soul, and every rock in Alagaesia that the dwarves shall not attack the urgals." Several people in the room gasped at the declaration of Orik. Iorunn was appalled and stood for a moment about to object. Orik stared her down and she sat down again.

Yarbog and Nar Garzhvog's brother each stood up and approached the side of the table where Orik and Iorunn were. Yarbog and and Nar Garzhvog's brother each said a few words to each other when Nar Garzhvog's brother started to speak as he extended a hand.

"I swear on my brother's soul, and the soul of my first born child, that the urgals shall not attack the dwarves."

Orik took the hand. All the council members stood up, and started to applaud as one. The two hated enemies had made ammends. With the death of Galbatorix, anything was possible. Eragon then called the council to attention again.

"Now then, the final topic of the day, is how we prevent another Galbatorix. I think the answer is simple," He looked at Arya and she nodded. The two of them had discussed the matter the night before and were in agreement. It was the first time the lead riders had done anything of the sort."Is there anyone here, who is not elven, who knows the ancient language?" One of the scribes whom was human raised his hand. "Come here, and translate to the council what myself and Arya are saying." The two riders then began to speak in the ancient language.

The human scribe then began to translate.

"I Eragon, leader of the riders,"

"I Arya, mate of the leader of the riders, and the second rider,"

"Do solemnly swear-"

"That we will watch over the land fairly, and objectively, showing no favor to any race-"

"That we shall protect and defend the opressed-"

"And punish the wicked-"

"And we shall not abuse our powers-"

"Nor shall we use our powers or position for personal gain-"

"And that we shall hold each and every rider to the same code and oath we have sworn today. The two riders then finished. The other members of the council members looked onwards at the riders in the center of their tent. Eragon then said so all could hear,

"Will that suffice?" The Orik, Iorunn, and the urgals nodded, satisfied by the oath. Roran and Nasuada however, each raised a hand.

"What about magicians?" Roran asked.

"Aye, I do not trust them." Nasuada added.

Arya and Eragon had expected them to ask that, and Arya replied, "Magic is here to stay. With the revival of the dragon race, it will only become stronger, and there will be more and more magicians as the dragon race grows stronger and humans and elves are affected more by the blood oath. There is nothing we can do to stop that. What we can do, is make a code of magic, and force each and every magician to abide by it or face the strictest penalties of the race they are. It shall be a universal code of magic.

Eragon then continued, "We will make testing for magic among people required among all races. Arya and I should be able to enforce this with the help of the leaders of the races. If they can use magic, we will immediately force them to say the code. The code will be much similar to the code Arya and I just swore."

Nasuada and Roran nodded and sat down.

Eragon then looked at the council.

"This ends the third meeting of the council of Alagaesia then. In two weeks time the leader of the humans shall be decided. In two weeks time as well, the armies shall disband and go their separate ways. The night before the human election there shall be a celebration of the fall of Galbatorix. At the moment all of us must rest and there are still wounded from both sides to heal. Meeting adjourned."

The third meeting of the council of Alagaesia then ended, and the scribes, Orik, Iorunn, Yarbog, Nar Garzhvog's brother, Nasuada, and Roran all left, leaving Arya and Eragon alone in their tent.


	138. Chapter 138: Rise and Fall of Leaders

**Rise and Fall of Leaders**

It had been two weeks since the fall of Galbatorix. The free forces and former soldiers of the empire had been spending the last week continuing to heal and recover from their wounds and casualties they had suffered. Eragon and Arya had been spending the last week along with other magicians dealing judgement to the soldiers of the empire. Eragon, Arya, or another magician would probe the mind of the soldier to see if he was forced into enlistment, or if they willingly enlisted and truly did believe what Galbatorix had said. Then, either Eragon and Arya as the lead riders, or Roran and Nasuada as the lead humans would state their fate. Of the thirty thousand surviving soldiers of the empire, one thousand had truly believed in what Galbatorix had been saying. The one thosand were to be exiled from their previous homes, never to return, rather than be hung. It had been tedious work for the riders and human leaders. However, Eragon was somewhat fine with it because it was one of the two things he had done as the lead rider that did not involve being the tip of a spear of a cause.

Eragon, Arya, Nasuada, Roran, and Katrina holding baby Hope were in Eragon and Arya's tent. Orik was there as well to bear witness to the election results. It was the night of the election to decide if Nasuada or Roran would rule the humans after Galbatorix. There were fifteen large cities, and five towns for a total of fifty votes. Orik had made a bet with Iorunn over the winner of the election. Orik thought Roran would win while Iorunn thought Nasuada. The loser would need to give the winner's clan a quarter of their annualy allloted mead.

Roran was hoping that he would lose. He did not want to be king. The war was over. All he wanted was to return to Carvahall with the surviving villagers, and rebuild. He had only said he would be king because he was the best man for the job. He hoped that in an election Nasuada would take the southern votes of Surda since she had connections with the southern tribes. He then hoped that he did not win the entire empire. There were three mirrors inside Eragon and Arya's tent now so that the results could come faster. Eragon's voice was projecting so all in the human camps could hear the results.

Suddenly, one governor in each of the three mirrors appeared. After each said a few words to Eragon, they disappeared. Eragon then said, "Gil'ead, Dras Leona, and Teirm all vote for Roran to lead!" Roran's heart sunk as several soldiers cheered. Katrian put a hand on Roran.

"Don't worry Roran, we have talked about this before," She said, referring to him being king.

"I know Katrina, but that still doesn't mean I want this, and Nasuada would make a fine leader." Roran answered.

Orik then butted in on the conversation,"I know she would, but you I think, could make a better one. Why should Alagaesia settle for good when they can get excellence? Roran you are the champion of the humans."

They then heard Eragon speak again, "Aberon, Aroughs, and Reavstone all vote for Lady Nasuada!" The vote was even. Roran smiled for a moment. His hope that the south would vote for Nasuada was going as planned. While there were more people in the empire, Surda had as many cities as the empire with the destruction of Uru'baen. Feinster was borderline and Roran wondered how the vote would be there.

Eragon then looked at Roran, "You know Roran, even if this isn't the end for you, Arya and myself will never be able to rest." Roran looked at his cousin.

"What? What do you mean by that? The war is over Eragon," he inquired.

Eragon then spoke again as the three people in the mirror vanished, "Kuasta and Narda vote for Roran, while Lithgow votes for Nasuada!" Roran had taken the lead again by three votes. Five cities had voted for him while four cities had voted for Nasuada. Eragon answered Roran's question then, "When this election is over, Arya and I must one, make sure the land stays at peace, and two we need to watch over the land. In addition we are still the leader's of the elves. There is no rest for a dragon rider Roran.

Roran frowned and felt sympathy for his cousin. He also felt slightly ashamed of himself. He did not want the kingship, but fate had made Eragon a rider. Roran had been doing all he could to evade responsibility. He had the power to be somebody great. He needed to use it.

Three more faces appeared in each mirror, and three faces vanished shortly after. Eragon then announced, "Ceunon votes for Roran, while Feinster and Dauth vote for Nasuada!" The vote was even now at six large cities each. Roran's heart was pounding. While he was not sure he wanted it, it was still a contest, and he one of the competitors.

Three faces then showed themselves to Eragon. Eragon then said, "Belatona votes for Roran, as does Melian and Bullridge!" Five votes had gone to Roran to put him at twenty three. Belatona counted as three votes while Melian and Bullridge each had one. Roran was three votes away from winning the election, and there were nine votes left. However, six of them were in the south. If Roran won he was going to reformat the voting system so that it gave a better representation of Alagaesia. As it was the south was represented far to well, which was what he had wanted at first so he would lose. However, now he knew he should lead, but he just didn't want to. There was a tug of war in his heart over his wants, and what he should do. Katrina then spoke to her husband again.

"Roran, if we become king and queen, I shall be by your side for every decision you shall make. You will always have me and our children with you. Remember what I said to you over the mirror a while back. If you become a farmer of the people, and the capital is moved to what was once our home, then you are not breaking our marriage vows." She finished.

Roran kissed Katrina, "Thank you."

Eragon then announced two city governors votes, "Cithri and Petrovya have voted for Nasuada. The election is at twenty three to twenty four in favor of Nasuada, with three villages left. Yazuac, Daret, and Therinsford all still have to vote. Roran had a good feeling he was going to win now. The three villages were similar to what was once Carvahall and Roran believed they had sympathies with those of Carvahall with its destruction.

Nasuada then approached Roran. She began to speak, "Roran, whatever happens, know that it was an honor serving with you," She shook hands with Roran.

"The honor is mine," Roran answered.

Eragon then heard the final three votes. He nodded, said something to Arya, and they withdrew a crown they had made with the help of the dwarves. It was a white crown, made of silver, and had on the front one pure diamond. On the crown were intricate carvings showing the fall of Galbatorix. It was a very elegant crown for one which had been made in two weeks. Aside from the carvings and the jewel, it was a normal crown. Eragon then motioned for everyone to go outside to the soldiers.

The humans, Varden, Surdan, and empire alike were all at attention. None had weapons on their sides. Eragon then looked at Nasuada and Roran. His voice was back to normal. He then began to speak,

"I ask for the two candidates to kneel." Roran and Nasuada each knelt to the ground. Eragon continued to speak.

"It was the closest an election could possibly be humans of Alagaesia. Your new leader, is a person of charisma. Your new leader, is a person of wit. Your new leader, is skilled in battle. And your new leader, I wholeheartedly believe can lead the humans into a new age of prosperity." The soldiers cheered while Roran grunted. What Eragon had said could have described either of them.

Eragon then continued, "The election went twenty four twenty six in the favor of..." Eragon then retrieved the crown from Arya. He stood in between Nasuada and Roran. Everyone was looking on eagerly to see who Eragon would put the crown on. He put it over Nasuada's head, and then Roran's head, and then back to the center again. The soldiers groaned and chuckled at the suspense. Roran's heart was pounding away. Suddenly, he felt something put on top of his head as Eragon said, "Roran Stronghammer."

The soldiers all cheered as one at the crowning of Roran. He stood up once more. All of the soldiers, including Nasuada, bowed as he rose. Katrina rushed to her husband's side to hug him, baby in arms. Eragon and Arya, along with Orik, remained standing as the leader's of the other races.

Roran felt many feelings surge through him. Shock, excitement, disappointment, and pride. He was proud that people thought he could make a good king, but he was disappointed as he did not want it. However, the thought that Eragon would have to watch over the land for as long as he lived made Roran's job pale in comparison. Had he had his hammer he would have raised it. However, he had put it in a chest, which only he had the key for. He was not going to use the key anytime soon. He was done fighting.

Suddenly, a man in the crowd stood up and drew a dagger. Roran knew the dagger could probably circumvent wards. The man then yelled, "Long live the empire! Long live Galbatorix!" He then threw the dagger with as much force as possible. It was going too fast for Roran to move out of the way. He closed his eyes, resigned to his fate.

He then opened them as he heard the dagger sink into flesh, and someone fall to the ground. Nasuada had taken the blow for Roran, and the dagger had gone straight to to the heart. The soldiers gasped at the fall of Nasuada. She had finally achieved what her father had dreamed of, and now, like the other former leaders of the Varden, she was a casualty of war. A few soldiers groaned in grief. The war had ended. They had not expected another person of prominence to fall. Roran turned around and saw rage in Eragon's eyes. Nasuada was one of Eragon's close friends whom was a woman, but Eragon was friends with like a man. Arya too seemed angered. Nasuada was a human woman she had respected even though they had their disagreement.

Roran heard Eragon mutter a few words in the ancient language at the man, "Slytha, letta, fram." The man moved to the center, where the newly crowned king, Eragon, and Arya were standing. Eragon looked at Roran.

"Your first decision King Roran, how to punish the murderer of Nasuada." Eragon then picked up the body of Nasuada, and he and Arya brought it into their tent.


	139. Chapter 139: Themselves

**Themselves**

Eragon and Arya were in their tent, packing. The day after the crowning of Roran would be the day the soldiers would begin to return to their homes. Some would return to Surda, others to various villages of the empire. Roran, the survivors from their village, and those who no longer had a home were all going to Carvahall, where Roran had decided to move the capital to. The elves were going back to their forests, also needing to rebuild. The urgals were going to return to the spine, and the dwarves to their Beor Mountains.

Eragon and Arya did not pack much. They only packed their clothes and armor. Everything else would go with the main elven army. The two of them were going to fly ahead to Ellesmera, for they had a few stops to make. In the corner of their tent, lay a sack, with the preserved body of Nasuada. They were bringing her body to Gil'ead to bury her beside Murtagh. Her assasin was a spy among the Varden. Since he was among the Varden ranks Eragon and Arya had not scanned his mind. Rather than give him a hanging, Roran had sentenced him to ten years solitary confinement, followed by a lifetime in prison under the highest security. He had no chance of being freed. Roran was tired of seeing blood spilt.

Brisingr and Hjarta were upon the hips of their riders, hopefully for the last time in a long time. Eragon and Arya were each in a hue of teal. They were each wearing cloaks clasped by a golden lily. Eragon looked at Arya with tired eyes. The last two years of his life had been the most exhilerating, exhausting, and beneficial of his life. He was ready to return to something as normal as possible for a rider.

Suddenly, one of Eragon and Arya's bodyguards touched their minds. Eragon let him in.

_Agebringers, Roran, Katrina and her child, and Orik wish to see you along with Vanir._

Eragon looked at Arya, "Should we grant them an audience?"

The two of them were tired beyond belief and just wanted to get into the air with their dragons so they could get some peace and quiet.

Arya nodded, "We were going to speak with Roran and Katrina anyways."

_Send them in._

Roran and Katrina, Orik, and Vanir entered the tent. Roran looked around at the tent and saw how everything was packed. He then looked at Eragon, "Your leaving early?"

Eragon nodded, "Arya and I wanted to get a head start so we could bury Nasuada's body. In addition we didn't really want to fly with the main army."

Roran looked at Eragon, "So I guess this is goodbye." Eragon nodded and clasped his cousin in a bear hug.

"Come visit us in Ellesmera," Arya said to Roran and Katrina.

"And you visit us in Carvahall," Katrina replied.

Eragon looked at Roran, "I do not think you brought these people in here just to say goodbye. What is it?"

Roran grinned and began to speak, "We have a request for you and Arya. These two," Roran gestured to Vanir, one of the most prominent elves now with the deaths of so many elves, and Orik,"both agreed with what I said." Eragon and Arya's eyes widened. The two of them had just ushered in a new age. Would they ever get a break?

Orik then looked at Eragon, "Relax foster brother. We ask that you and Arya spend some time to look after yourselves. Forget your duties as riders. Tend to your own needs. It is not always good to run around to solve other people's problems. Be Eragon and Arya for once, not the Agebringers."

"You know we can't do that-" Eragon began as Roran raised a hand.

"Eragon, you and Arya lost the most out of anyone in this war. You told me so. On top of that the two of you are never going to run out of responsibilities. No matter how evasive you will be, work will find its way to you," He began to say.

Vanir then continued the point, "The two of you should look after yourselves for once. Alagaesia, and the elves especially, can look after itself for a time. We have assured that people of good morals and such are in power among each race."

Orik then added, "So you see, riders, the two of you and your dragons should find time to rest while you still can. If you don't, then we shall get the whole council to side with us, and if you still refuse, we will argue abuse of power somehow, and then we will oust you two."

Eragon spoke to Arya in the mind once more. The two of them were amazed at how zealously the three of them were fighting to force the two riders to rest. _Perhaps it would be best for the two of us to rest awhile. At least for your pregnancy and so we can raise our child. I don't think any of them are going to leave unless we say yes._

_I suppose so. They do have a point Eragon. All they are doing is looking out for our own welfare. The two of us are not alone anymore._

Eragon sighed. He looked at the Roran, Katrina with her baby, Orik, and Vanir. He nodded, "Alright, Arya and I won't leave Ellesmera for a time. Though understand we only do this at your disgression."

Roran looked at Eragon, "Thank you. Have a safe flight you two." The envoy, successful in their mission, then left.

Eragon looked at Arya and they picked up their packs, "Ready?" He inquired.

"Indeed. Let us return to our home now." She said. They two of them shared a kiss. The taste of honey found itself inside Eragon's mouth.

Eragon projected his mind to Saphira and Jadeir, _We are ready to leave. Who wishes to carry all the baggage until Gil'ead and who wishes to carry myself and Arya._

_I can do both. Saphira is with children._

Jadeir said proudly. Eragon sensed Saphira snort over the connection.

_I am not useless. I can carry Eragon and Arya._

Very well.

Eragon then said to Arya, "Alright, we're going to be riding on Saphira." The two of them looked at the now barren tent which they had called home the last three months. They slung their packs as Eragon lifted Nasuada's body with magic, and they left the tent to enter the night. It was a clear night and the sky was shining with stars.

As they left their tent, they saw themselves surrounded by people of every race. They all stood up and applauded Eragon and Arya. Some threw flowers and such near them. Eragon saw Roran at the front, laughing. Eragon and Arya did not like the limelight much. Eragon quickly put all of his and Arya's belongings along with Nasuada's body on top of Jadeir as the two of them got on top of Saphira. Eragon then looked to the soldiers surrounding them. He made one last address to them.

"It has been my honor to fight alongside urgal, human, elf, and dwarf. Tomorrow the great races shall part in body. May we all remember what we did here weeks ago, when we slayed the king. May we all remember what we can do when we fight as one. Arya and I, and Saphira and Jadeir, now leave to our own home, as you all are. Goodbye my friends." He drew Brisingr and ignited it for the last time. Saphira and Jadeir then let slip roars of joy, and lifted off into the night sky. Eragon kept Brisingr ignited for a time. When the camp of the united races of Alagaesia were a small dot, he extinguished the flames and looked forward. He felt himself growing tired as was Arya. He could feel her starting to slouch in front of him. The cool wind was relaxing for the two of them and the night sky was relaxing. Combined with the flying, the two of them were in a feeling of peace. Saphira then entered Eragon and Arya's minds.

_Rest little ones. I will not let you fall._

Eragon kissed the half asleep Arya once, "Goodnight Arya." He then held her more firmly as she started to slouch more. Her head was resting on his chest as his head was above hers.

"Goodnight Eragon."

The quartet then flew onwards into the night. First to Gil'ead to bury an friend from the war, and then to home.


	140. Chapter 140: The Way Home

**On The Way Home**

Eragon's eyes had fluttered open to welcome in the new day. The sun was rising in the clear sky, its white rays penetrating through the darkness. He was in the air with Arya, the two of them flying atop Saphira, with Jadeir to their right. Arya was still sleeping. Her body slowly rising up and down. Eragon noticed she had been sleeping more since they discovered she was pregnant. He let Arya sleep as long as she needed in the comfort of his arms. He touched the mind of Saphira.

_Saphira where are we?_

_We are right above Gil'ead. I can sense Jadeir as well as myself growing a little weary._

_Then rest. We are not in a hurry anymore Saphira. Drop Arya and myself off near the forest. We will bury Nasuada when she has awakened. And land slowly please. I don't want to wake her._

Eragon then felt Saphira change the direction of her wings and she began to descend slowly in a spiral downwards to the forest near Gil'ead from which one could see both the city and Lake Isentar. When they finally landed, Eragon unstrapped, and then gently unstrapped Arya and picked her up with both arms. Using magic, he unharnessed Saphira and Jadeir. All of their belongings were in a pile in the middle of the two dragons, who had started to curl up to rest for awhile. Eragon then walked into the forest, sleeping Arya in arms. When he reached the place he was looking for, the tallest tree in any place save for the surviving trees of Du Weldenvarden. Still holding Arya, he then said, "Risa," Eragon and Arya then rose higher and higher into the tree until Eragon was at the branch they had always spent time on. "Fram." He moved forward until he was over the branch. "Letta." The magic then ceased. He then lay down, his back against the trunk of the tree with Arya in his arms. He let his hands course through her soft, raven hair. She was still sleeping peacefully. She slept almost as late as humans did.

Eragon just closed his eyes and soaked all the peace into him. He let the rustle of the trees and the chirps of the birds fill him. He sighed as he let his breathing slow. The war was over. He wouldn't have to fight anymore. He would not have to see the fear in a soldiers eyes when they saw the mighty dragon rider in front of them. He would not have to separte husbands and wives, and fathers and sons anymore. He felt a cool breeze coming in. He removed his sapphire cloak and put it over himself and Arya as she slept, and resumed his meditation.

He saw himself with Arya, in a reconstructed Tialdari Hall. It was remade so that it was connected to Vrael's tree house. The two of them were in the new gardens of Tialdari Hall. There were various flowers, regular lilies, white roses, golden lilies in the center, and various other flowers. Eragon was with Arya in a simple tunic as Arya was in a simple dress. The two of them were barefoot. In the sky there were two large dragons, flying in the sky with a few of their hatchlings, the rest of their eggs being given the rider spells. He saw himself and Arya walking around the courtyard generally without any rushing to meet them, as they could be somewhat normal among elves. In Arya's arms was a bundle in white clothes. A tiny infant, its slanted eyes closed. Father and mother were looking at their child with joy and care.

Eragon then felt Arya's body grow rigid for a moment. Her eyes opened up to the world. She seemed startled for a moment until she realized that they were in the forests of Gil'ead. She turned her head and saw Eragon. They kissed each other, transferring the happiness and relaxing feelings of each other across each other. They stayed locked for a time and they then broke apart, still in the tree. The two of them stayed in the tree for a time. Arya then touched Eragon's mind, the two of them too pleased with the silence to break it.

_How long do we have?_

_The dragons are resting, so whenever they are awake. We aren't in a hurry now that the war is over._

The two of them then together closed their eyes and Eragon resumed his meditation, this time, with Arya. He remembered the picture he had before Arya had awoken and he sent across their mental like what he was picturing. He could feel the peace surging inside the two of them as they thought of the picture. It was a feeling Eragon had not felt since before he had become a rider. The two of them no longer had the burden of slaying the dark king. The chains of the dark king were no longer shackled to their ankles. The two of them stayed in that state for a time, the sun still rising. It was now near the highest point.

After what seemed like hours, Eragon felt Saphira touch his mind.

_Saphira?_

_Little one, Jadeir and I are ready to go._

_Arya and I shall bury Nasuada and then we will be ready to leave. How went your sleep?_

_Wonderful, especially with the feelings of peace you were feeling. Come soon. We still have to go to Utgard after this._

Eragon then nudged Arya. "We have to leave now," The two of them then stood up. Ready to leave. Eragon noticed Arya had a playful expression on her face, "What?"

"Eragon, do you like flying, without Saphira?" Eragon gave her a weird look.

"Huh?" Suddenly Arya pushed him off the tree branch."Arya!" He exclaimed in shock. He began to fall quickly to the ground as Arya jumped off with him. Eragon quickly gathered his thoughts and before he reached the ground said, "Letta!" He stopped just before he hit the ground while Arya did the same thing. Eragon looked at Arya. She was laughing, her singy songy life surging through the forest. Eragon then said to Arya, "Never do that, again." Eragon felt Saphira laughing over their connection.

_Calm yourself Saphira._

_I have never felt so much shock in you Eragon, even when we faced Galbatorix._

Eragon then started to laugh as well. The war was over, and he was having fun with those he loved most. Eragon and Arya left the forest. They went to the pile inbetween Saphira and Jadeir. They found the sack with Nasuada's body. They then harnessed Saphira and Jadeir. It was Saphira's turn to carry their baggage. The four of them then flew east of Gil'ead to the tomb of Murtagh.

They found the miserable tomb of the ruby rider, Zar'oc still implanted in the center of the tomb on a ruby pedestal. Eragon walked to the tomb. Any sadness he felt was overpowered by the feeling of normalcy he felt. He put a hand on the tomb and then said, "We did it brother. And now the one you loved most has joined you."

Eragon then retrieved three things from Saphira. Nasuada's sword, a Varden flag, and Nasuada's body. He and Arya then with magic dug a hole to the left of Murtagh's tomb. Eragon then emptied the sack of the dark skinned Nasuada's body. She was wearing the same scarlet red dress, the wound from the dagger still prevalent on her body. Eragon and Arya then said a few words, and began to put the earth back on top of the fallen leader. When they were finished, they put her sword in the ground on top of her, along with a Varden flag. Using magic they made it so that the two things would never leave the ground, or face the decay of time. Eragon then modified the inscription on Murtagh's tomb to add, _To his left lies Nasuada, leader of the Varden, with whom he was finally joined with in death._

As he stood up, Eragon looked upwards and said, "I hope the two of you are happy now." Eragon found it a sad story that Murtagh, Thorn, and Nasuada had all died in hopes they could see each other in the void.

Finished, Eragon then looked at Arya and nodded. Eragon retrieved a few blueberries and a loaf of bread from Saphira's sadddle and handed some food to Arya. They quickly ate some breakfast. Finished, they got on top of Jadeir. He let slip a deep throated roar with Saphira's roar as they rose into the bright sky in the direction of Utgard. They needed to speak with the hundreds of eldurnari which were now in Utgard and find a good way to protect them.

As they flew over Gil'ead. They heard several people in the city cheer at the sight of the two agebringers flying above Gil'ead. Saphira and Jadeir released flame from their bellies to appease the citizens below them. Eragon then manipulated the fire into a few loops which they could go through. Eragon then felt Arya turn around as they went into the first loop.

"Eragon I'm pregnant." Eragon detected a hint of nausea in her voice. He chuckled.

"I know." Eragon retorted as Jadeir got broke out of his loop.

"If you do that again I will not hesitate to throw up on you." Arya said to him.

"Really funny." Eragon muttered as he held on to Arya. The two of them were happy to have so much free time at their leisure.

The four of them then continued their long journey home. That night they were going to reach Utgard. afterwards they were going to spend some time in the ruins of Carvahall, which Saphira and Jadeir had begun the reconstruction of with a teal marble center square. Afterwards, they would finally go to Ellesmera, where they would finally be home.


	141. Chapter 141: The Dragons of the Future

**The Dragons of The Future**

A few days after Eragon and Arya had left Gil'ead, they reached the mountains of the spine. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. An eagle was surging through the sky, its prey in its talons. Eragon and Arya were atop Jadeir as they were looking for the mountain which had the hidden rider fortress of Utgard. They were going to meet with the eldurnari which they had saved from Galbatorix. Further, Kuthian had requested they go to Utgard for that reason. There was one final act he wished to do before Eragon would smash him as agreed. Eragon was saddened by the idea he would need to slay several dragons that day. He and Arya had each agreed that any dragon who wanted to rejoin their riders should be granted their wish. For one day Eragon would once again have to be Eragon the rider as would Arya. They had no choice in the matter though.

They were about to reach the largest mountain of the spine containing Utgard. Before they did, Eragon searched for the powerful mind of Kuthian.

_Agebringer, what is it._

Kuthian-elda, I was wondering, why was it that your name, and the word Kuthian itself, was forgotten for so long.

_As you know, the now dead king Galbatorix spent a lot of his time in Uru'baen trying to gain control of the eldurnari which you saved. One of the first things he tried to do, once he gained control of the majority of the eldurnari, was he tried to obliterate my name from memory much like the dragons had done with the Forsworn dragons._

_Did he succeed?_

_Only succeeded in making people who knew the name before he used the spell forget it. However, he failed in one, oblitering the word, and two, any who knew the word after the spell from another source, knew of the word._

_Then how did Rhunon know it?_

_I do not know. Perhaps she heard the word from someone much like how you heard it from Solembum, who learned it when he saw The Creator's plan for you when he met you._

Eragon let the convesation be. They were at the entrance of Utgard. He jumped off of Jadeir and helped Arya down. Eragon then said, "Eka eddyr ai Shurtugal," so that Utgard would open up. There was a small earthquake as the entrance opened up. Eragon, Arya, Jadeir, and Saphira all walked into Utgard. Eragon ignited the overgrown candle at the top of Utgard once more to bring in some light. He and Arya then motioned to the dragons to go into the basement of Utgard, as that was there they had transported the five hundred of Galbatorix's eldurnari.

The quartet marched down the long stairwell for quite a time, until they finally reached the basement. They saw the skeleton of Kuthian's body, and the bones of Vrael, right where they had been left. Eragon remembered that Vrael's sword Edoc'sil was still in one of the saddlebags. Eragon and Arya then walked a little further and they saw the five hundred eldurnari which they had saved from the now dead king. Several of them began to assault the minds of Eragon and Arya. All of them began to say, _Our thanks Agebringer!_

Eragon then looked at Arya and said to her, "I never thought five hundred dragons would be thanking me."

"Nor did I," She answered. The two of them were humbled to be in the prescence of so many dragons. The floor was littered with them. They were all various colors of the rainbow and various sizes. Eragon then spoke aloud to all the dragons, some of which were wild, and some of which were former rider dragons. Several hues of light were protruding from the shining gems giving the basement of Utgard various shades of light.

"My friends, I promise all of you. Never again shall someone enslave the freest beings of Alagaesia. Arya and I shall make sure of that. Forever this shall be your resting place if you wish. I understand that several of you wish to join your rider," Eragon paused for a moment then and sighed. Arya put a hand on his shoulder in comfort. He then finished his sentence, "Do any of you wish to be smashed to join your rider? Speak now or forever hold your peace, for I shall only do this once." Eragon heard silence from all of the eldurnari for a time. Eragon was shocked at the silence. He thought he would need to smash several eldurnari that day. Kuthian then touched Eragon's mind again.

_Eragon, the dragons have been speaking seperately in a discussion blocked from you. They all decided they did not wish to be smashed, even if they must not see their riders._

_What? Why?_

_They want to help you make sure another Galbatorix doesn't finds its way into power. Further they want to assist you in your future troubles._

_So you will be the only dragon I must slay? _Eragon asked.

_No, do not slay me. The dragons have persuaded me to stay in the world of the living. I too wish to assist you in the future Eragon. When you brought me to the void, Vrael and I spoke of the matter. We both agreed that it was for the best._

Eragon was pleased with the new developments. He was pleased with the idea that he would not have to be slaying any dragons that day. He was thankful he, Arya, Saphira, and Jadeir would have at their disposal forever the wisdom of the dragons. Eragon then spoke to all the dragons again.

"I thank all of you for being selfless, and for agreeing to assist me in whatever future troubles I may have. However, understand, that all of you shall help me freely. If any of you have a change of heart I will smash you at your request, no matter how much I dislike it."

All the eldurnari spoke as one, _Our thanks Shurtugal. And now, we have a gift for your dragon, Saphira._

Eragon and Arya each looked at each other, wondering what they were going to do. They then felt the earth beneath them start to shake. Eragon held on to Arya out of instinct of not wanting to get seperated from her. The eldurnari all began to shine, making the room so bright that Eragon needed to shield his eyes as did Arya. Kuthian was shining brightest from the saddlebags near Saphira. Eragon felt a sensation within himself which he guessed would have translated to the area in Saphira's womb.

Suddenly, a spectral dragon appeared, much like the one that had appeared at the Agaeti Blodhren. It was flashing each color of the rainbow quickly, its light blazing and blinding. It surged all around the basement of Utgard at a blinding speed. It was whizzing like lightning up down, left, and right. It then began to encircle Saphira. Eragon and Arya each began to grow dizzy from the constant spiraling. The dragon then finally went into Saphira. Eragon felt the sensation within himself coming from Saphira becoming overpowering and suddenly dragon and rider each blacked out.

A few hours later, Eragon and Saphira awoke. Eragon was in one of the beds in the upper level of Utgard while with the assistance of magic from Arya Jadeir had brought Saphira all the way up to the dragon roost. Eragon then sat up and looked at Arya's emerald eyes.

"What happened?" He asked. Arya shrugged.

"I do not know. It took a large toll on all the dragons, including Jadeir though, the spell they used. Perhaps we should ask Kuthian." Eragon and Arya each began to search for Kuthian's eldurnari's mind. It was still in the saddlebag of Jadeir, who was in the dragon roost.

_Kuthian elda, what did you just do to Saphira? _The dragon did not give an answer for quite a time and Eragon thought he was not going to get one. Finally the dragon gave the shocking answer.

_We altered the blood of the children which Saphira shall have. Four dragons shall have a different blood than the other so that a future relationship is not incestuous. All but three of the dragons at least. Three of her children still have hers and Jadeir's bloodline. The other four are different. The revival of the dragon race has been assured by our magic. _Eragon was shocked at the new development. He looked at Arya. She too was excited. The two of them were rejoicing at the idea that the survival of the dragon race was now permanent. It was a fact. So long as Saphira was able to lay her first clutch, which was going to happen since they had no enemies, the dragon race was safe. On top of that they had learned that Saphira was going to have seven children. Eragon then asked Kuthian,

_Does Saphira know?  
_  
_Yes, we spoke with her a moment ago but she went back to sleep. You should too Eragon. The spell was used a large amount of energy from all of us. Even though there are no more people to stop you, you and Arya are not fit to continue on your journey._

Eragon then noticed he felt extremely tired as did Arya. They realized that the spell had taken a large amount of their energy as well. Eragon looked at Arya,

"Shall we spend the night here?" She nodded in agreement.

"Aye, I think were all too tired to continue our journey," She said as she yawned. She then crawled into the bed Eragon was laying in, and the two of them drifted off into their waking dreams.


	142. Chapter 142: Home

**Home**

Eragon awoke in one of the beds within Utgard, Arya in his arms. He yawned as he quietly stretched and got out of bed without waking Arya. He walked out of the sleeping quarters of the riders and back into the main quarters. He looked upwards and saw Saphira doing small spirals around the top of the mountain. They exchanged greetings.

_Morning Saphira,_

_Good morning little one!_

She seemed full of joy and happiness. Eragon grinned, happy that she was happy.

_Are you happy with what the eldurnari did to your future clutch of hatchlings? _Eragon asked though he knew the answer. He could feel her bubbling with as much happiness as he saw in Arya's eyes the day Galbatorix fell.

_Of course I am. Now the dragon race will truly be saved._

_Saphira, is Jadeir near?_

_Yes, why?_

_I want to pack mine and Arya's bags so we can leave when she wakes, after breakfast of course._

_He'll be leaving the dragon roost in a moment._

As she said this, a jade dragon the size of Saphira flew out from the roost at the top of Utgard, gliding downwards in a spiral. He slowly but steathily descended inside the mountain that was the hidden fortress of Utgard. He then landed as softly as a dragon could, his jade scales sparkling in the fortress. Eragon then quietly crept into the sleeping quarter's once more. The pregnant Arya was still resting, her body risings up and down with deep breaths. Eragon smiled for a moment as he looked at his mate, at peace. He retrieved his and Arya's bags and slung them on top of the jade dragon. He then went into the left wing of Utgard, where the food preserved with magic was. He found some blueberries and blackberries.

He picked up the two bowls of berries and then began his trip back into the sleeping quarters. He then placed the bowls of berries down on a table near the bed he and Arya had slept on. He then sat at the foot of the bed, looking at the peaceful Arya. He noticed then that her breathing was firmer. He realized she was faking her sleep. _What does she have planned now? _He thought. He was prepared for anything, or so he thought. Arya had become much more playful with the end of the war. Arya then quickly opened her eyes and said, "Eragon look up."

As Eragon looked up, she said several other words in the ancient language. As he looked up, his face was met with a splash of cold water, completely drenching him and his tunic. He gave Arya a miffed look as she was giggling at Eragon, who had gotten completely soaked.

"Women..." Eragon murmurred. "Bring them breakfast, and they repay you with pranks."

"Oh cheer up Eragon!" She said as she sat up to sit near Eragon, "The war is over." She picked up a blue berry and put it into his mouth.

Eragon then noticed a particularly disgusting looking blackberry. He picked it up. He looked at Arya as her mouth was opening for the berry and he plopped it in. She bit down, and she immediately began to wince from the taste, or lack thereof, in the berry. She spat it out and looked at Eragon, who was laughing at Arya.

"There, now were even." He chuckled.

The two of them finished eating the berries and then returned to the main room of Utgard. Saphira and Jadeir were there, ready to go. As the two dragons saw their riders, they immediately roared and took off. Eragon and Arya looked at each other in shock. They darted out of Utgard and sealed it. They then ran full tilt, following the two dragons which were on the path to Carvahall. They chased the two dragons for what seemed like hours. When they were near Carvahall, Eragon and Arya stopped running for a moment. Eragon then looked at Arya, he saw rage on her face. He then was afraid and wanted to hide. Eragon then heard Arya scream at the two dragons, empowering her voice with magic.

"YOU TWO GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Her voice echoed across the fields and forests, and several birds flew away in fright. Eragon had hidden behind a bush out of fright. _Good lord, I hope she doesn't have mood swings like this often during the pregnancy, or I'm going to live with Roran for the duration.  
_  
The two dragons had turned around. They then descended to their two riders. Eragon for the first time saw what she thought was fright in Saphira and Jadeir's eyes. Eragon touched Saphira's mind.

_Umm Saphira, do dragons get mood swings like that in pregnancy?  
_  
_I don't think so. If that happens again I'm hightailing it out of Ellesmera with Jadeir.  
_  
_Take me with you.  
_  
_Nope, one of us has to be the sacrifice. Since your her mate thats your job.  
_  
_What?!  
_  
Eragon let the conversation be as he and Arya got onto Saphira and resumed the trip home. They were making a pit stop in Carvahall as soon as they reached it. They let the breeze streak through their hair. Often Arya's long hair blew into Eragon's face. Arya saw all of the worry and fright on Eragon's face. She chuckled. Eragon looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, the things people do for you when your pregnant." She said wonderfully. Eragon looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you telling me that little tirade you put up was a show?!" Eragon asked, his mouth wide and eyes large.

"Mhhm." She murmurred in confirmation. Eragon looked at her in shock and then chuckled. Arya then looked at him.

"Elves don't have mood swings in pregnancy Eragon, though you, Saphira, and Jadeir did not know that." She said.

The quartet then made a quick stop in Carvahall so that Saphira and Jadeir could hunt. Eragon and Arya surveyed the large plaza which had been made the last time they were there. Eragon took a long look at his old home. The destruction of the simple town could not be seen because of the teal plaza that had been made. Eragon felt a feeling of calmness as he stood in the center, where the boom of Horst's hammer use to be. He sighed for a moment as he knew that would be one of the final times he would be in Carvahall, he would never again call it home. He then looked at Arya, who was looking into the sunset._Wherever she is I will call home now. So Ellesmera is my home now._He then thought.

At he moment it was just a large teal square. However, it woud be the foundation of one of the largest cities in Alagaesia. A bird flew by and upon request by Arya it landed on her shoulder. Eragon looked onwards at Arya as she spoke with the bird. He loved seeing this side of Arya that he had never seen before. It was an Arya which had lain dormant for such a long time, and had finally be resurrected from the ashes with the death of Galbatorix. Eragon looked at Arya and then said,

"You seem so carefree now that the war is over." She looked at Eragon as the bird glided away.

"This is what I inferred to you at the campfire Eragon." She said softly. "I could laugh, joke, and have fun when I was able to forget the war. And now its over." She walked over leisurely and hugged Eragon. The two of them were happy and in love. They saw the sun setting in the distance. Eragon then looked at Arya again, and then put his hand on her belly.

"Arya, we have a family now." As he said this, Jadeir and Saphira began to return from their hunting trip.

She put her hand on top of Eragon's, "Aye, we do." She said cheerfully. They shared a quick kiss and approached their dragons. Their two dragons each touched the two of them with their snouts as they greeted the riders.

Eragon then jumped onto Saphira as Arya jumped onto Jadeir. "To home?" Eragon said as he pointed towards the forests of Ellesmera.

Arya nodded and smiled. "Yes, home."


	143. Chapter 143: Rebirth

**Rebirth**

The sun was looking down upon its children with happiness. Several new things had been born in the needles of Du Weldenvarden. From the ashes of the fallen, new shrubs and trees had sprouted. Several young trees had begun to rise up, replacing the old, their growth enhanced by magic. Around the trees, several small rodents pranced around, along with the small chicks of the sky. Life was beginning once more in the land of the elves. The enchanted land was being sung anew from the death of the old. The circle of life had run full circle. The cycle had begun once more.

In the sky were four adolescent dragons. Their mother and father were flying near in the sky, looking on. The foursome were proud, wild dragons at their mother's and father's wishes. They had been layed three and a half months after the fall of Galbatorix and hatched a few weeks later. One was red, one was yellow, one was purple, and one was teal. The changing of the bloodline had also altered the colors of the dragons. The proud wild dragons roared in happiness as their two parents blew fire into the sky. They were hunting as a group, the leaders of the sky. In Tialdari Hall, under the guard of the leaders of the elves, were the final three children of Saphira and Jadeir. One was blue, one was green, and another was white.

Nine months had passed ever since the fall of Galbatorix. Ellesmera had begun the healing process. Tialdari Hall at the instruction of Eragon and Arya had been rebuilt so that Eragon and Arya could use the tree house of Vrael as their private quarters. The hall was just as beautiful, and perhaps even more majestic, then the one before it. On the newly constructed walls of the hall were the story of fall, accompanied by the rise of the new age. There were images of a man in blue, and a woman in green, each striking the black king, a blazing sword going through his head and a green sword striking his side. On two other walls, side by side, were two shades being slain by the same two people. A room had been added so that the leaders of the riders could hold council with the future order. In the center of the rider room was a statue of a dragon. The standard of the golden lily with a sapphire background was flying proudly on top of Tialdari Hall. In the courtyard lay several flowers consisting of both regular and golden lilies, various roses, daisies, daffidils, and orchids.

The three thousand elves were still three thousand. However, with Eragon and Arya setting the example, several elves spent more time, and more devotion to picking their mates. Their more prudent process of discovering their loved ones had resulted in deeper relationships. There was going to be an ever so small baby boom in Ellesmera, with Eragon and Arya's child being the first of the new age.

Eragon and Arya were standing at the foot of their parents grave, the golden tree. They were looking at the ground, looking on at the two women who had died to make sure that the two lovers could have a chance to be together in a new age. The two of them were holding hands. Eragon was in a royal navy blue elven tunic. Arya was an a maternity dress, her belly big. Neither of them had their swords upon their hips. They had hidden them in the secret vault in Eragon's tree house in which several things of the riders had been hidden. With it they had hidden their armor. They had placed the swords in a chest with two keys, which could only be opened when both keys had been inserted at the same time. Eragon had one key and Arya had the other.

Eragon looked at Arya and smiled. The last nine months they had been able to do as they pleased. It had been a year since their first kiss. The only thing related to leadership they had done was lay out what they wanted for the reconstruction of Tialdari Hall. They had spent several nights at the Crags of Tel'naer, and several other nights in the surviving trees of Ellesmera. They were recovering from the emotional scars of the war.

The two of them had a rough time adjusting to the normalcy of life, especially Arya. She had spent seventy years fighting the war, and now it was finally over. Eragon had only spent roughly two years in comparison. The first few months were marred by several sleepless nights as they remembered the deaths they had caused and the loved one's they had lost. Luckily, they had their other halves, the dragons, and most importantly, each other.

Eragon had taken to some handywork. Using magic and along with several other tools he had half created and half sung a crib for their soon to be born child. In addition, he had also made a rocking chair. The two of them had also spent some time looking upon the scrolls of Ellesmera which had survived the war, seeing if they could find anything worth noting. Arya had even taken the time to show Eragon how to dance. A swordsman needing to be perfect with his footwork, it came naturally to him. The couple had also spent some time asking for advice on parenting from the elder elves. A handful of elves from the war, including Vanir and Eragon, had made a tiny bet on when Arya would give birth. Since the elves had no currency, the winner would get a ride on Saphira, which was nothing for Eragon since he could do that whenever he pleased. However, today was the day he had guessed.

Eragon and Arya were discussing names for their child. They were starting to walk towards the child of the Menoa Tree. Eragon had regurgitated the seed the moment he returned to Ellesmera. Everyday he had sung to the seedling, urging it to grow. Several other elves had sung to it as well. While still young, it was going to become the largest tree if Ellesmera.

Arya smiled at Eragon. "What about Brom Evandar if it is a boy?" Eragon chuckled at the name.

"You might as well call it Brovandar then. If its a girl are we going to call it Selena Islanzadi?" Eragon asked playfully.

"Of course we won't," Arya answered with a giggle. A squirrel scampered by onto Eragon's shoulder, its partner chasing it nearby and going onto his other shoulder. He chuckled at the sight.

"What about a gender neutral name. Ilian?" Arya suggested, "It is the only thing I feel when I am around my family."

"I like that." Eragon answered. Whenever he was around Arya, happiness surged within him.

Arya then pulled Eragon's hand to her belly. He felt the small pushes against the walls of her womb and had a grin on his face. He extended his conscious to the being within the womb which was still not aware of itself. Though he knew it could not respond, he sent a message, _My child, will you let your mother and father see you today? Or are you going to make us wait?_

As if the child heard, it kicked even harder. Arya laughed in happiness. Saphira then touched their minds.

_Lovebirds, the human envoy has arrived. _Eragon smiled. Roran, Katrina, and their slightly over nine month child Hope were in Ellesmera to visit them. They were also their for a second reason. Sloan was returning with them to Carvahall, sight and all. It had taken over a year, but he had finally repented.

The couple then looked behind them. They saw a rough human with a now softening face, the crown of the humans upon his head. He was accompanied by his wife, the young princess in her arms. Eragon and Arya walked up to them.

"Greetings King Stronghammer," Eragon joked. Roran frowned for a moment.

"I don't like formalities just as much as you do highness," He shot back. Eragon smiled as he clasped his cousin in a bear hug. He had not seen him since they had departed from the ruins of Uru'Baen.

"How goes the rebuilding of Alagaesia?" Arya asked. Roran smiled and shook his head.

"Can't tell you two. Remember, you promised that you guys would look after yourselves for a time." Eragon and Arya frowned at the objection but knew he was right.

"Very well," Eragon replied, he then asked, "How are you two?"

"We've been busy doing the duties of the king and queen, and you?" Roran asked.

"Resting and doing nothing, at the request of the council." Eragon replied.

"How has your pregnancy gone Arya?" Katrina asked. Arya smiled.

"Aside from some morning sickness and some fatigue, wonderful. Eragon has been there to support me and our child every step of the way. For the first three or so months he was pulling double duty," Arya answered.

"Double duty?" Roran asked, amused.

"It's not what you think Roran. You have a dirty mind," Eragon joked. "Saphira laid her eggs over three months after Galbatorix died." Roran's eyes widened.

"You should have seen the pain on Eragon's face as Saphira was laying her eggs. He looked like he was about to die seven times, once with each egg." Arya spoke lightly, joking.

"And I would go through it again if we were about to have septuplets Arya." He said to Arya as they shared a kiss. Eragon tasted her lips and was poisoned by the smell of crushed pine needles.

Suddenly, Arya's face started to look like it was in pain. She started to take deep breaths. Eragon was concerned and touched her mind.

_Whats wrong Arya?  
_  
_Eragon, its time. _She moaned in pain for a moment as Eragon grabbed her and picked her up. He laid her down gently by the child of the Menoa Tree as the private quarters of Tialdari Hall were too far away. Eragon then contacted Saphira and Jadeir.

_Saphira, Jadeir, land near the child of the Menoa Tree. Cover myself, Roran, and Katrina with our wings. But first have Roran get the emergency things from your saddle Saphira.  
_  
Eragon then spoke to Roran, "Saphira is going to land in a moment. In her right saddlebags there is a towel made of elven fabric for a baby."

Roran immediately went to the saddle bag as Eragon stayed near Arya as he carefully removed her undergarments so the baby could come out. Katrina then came near with Hope. The moment everyone was by the tree Jadeir and Saphira shielded the family from the world with their wings to give them privacy.

"Eragon, I can't see, and I don't think Hope should see this, even if she is a baby." Katrina spoke.

"Brisingr," Eragon muttered. There was a small fire beneath the membraned wings of the dragons. Eragon put a hand over Hope in Katrina's arms, "Slytha." The baby went to sleep. He then went back to Arya as she winced in pain again. He put a hand on her and began to absorb as much pain as he could. At the moment it was a lot, but still bearable. He had gone through seven eggs coming out of Saphira.

"I'm here Arya. Breathe." Eragon said softly. She screamed in pain. Eragon winced as some sweat trickled down his spine. The pain was becoming stronger. Katrina was near and Roran in the background.

Beneath the wing were the muffled screams of Arya as she was giving birth, along with the calming words of Eragon. For thirty minutes there was a struggle. The pain was starting to take its toll on Eragon. He was on his knees. With Katrina he had Arya to help split the pain. Now it was only him and the dragons. It reminded him of the seithr oil when it was poured upon his back. He was drenched in sweat.

"Are you ok Eragon?" Roran asked, concerned.

"I'm fine!" He gasped.

"You don't sound like it." Roran murmurred. Eragon was about to say something but wasn't heard because of another scream from Arya. Eragon knew the pain he was in paled in comparison to the pain Arya was in. He continued to pray for the childbirth to stop soon with the birth of their child.

After what had seemed like at least an hour, Arya screamed louder than before. Then, from her womb, there was a flashing emerald light. Eragon summoned all his strength, took the fabric from Roran, and crawled over to Arya's womb, shielding his eyes from the flashing light. When the light began to fade, he reached near Arya's womb, and helped their new child enter the world. He wrapped it in the elven cloth as he severed the umbilical cord with magic. He sensed no injuries within Arya and smiled. She was physically ok considering she had just given birth. He then went to Arya's side. She was breathing heavily.

"Arya, are you ok?" Her eyes were closed.

"I'm fine." She sighed for a moment. "Boy or girl?"

Eragon paused for a moment, looking at his newborn child.

"Ilian is a boy Arya." Katrina looked at the two of them.

"What does it mean in the elven language?" She asked.

"Happiness."

"A good name," Roran said.

"Aye," Eragon answered. He was bubbling with happiness as he knew Arya was. Their newborn boy had just entered the world.

Eragon stayed near Arya as they looked at their newborn boy, Ilian. He had hazzle eyes.

"He has your nose," Arya commented to Eragon.

"He shares our eyes," Eragon gushed.

The two of them stayed near each other, adoring the child within Eragon's arms. He handed him over to Arya who took him. A large smile was upon her face. The two of them were oblivious to the world, joy within them at the birth of their child. Roran and Katrina stood in the background, smiling as Eragon and Arya rejoiced at the birth of their child, beneath the wings of their dragons.

The rebirth of Ellesmera was continuing with newfound vigor.


	144. Chapter 144: Breoal

**Breoal**

Arya was with Eragon, Roran, Katrina, Hope, and her's and Eragon's newborn baby boy, Ilian. They were all beneath the wings of Saphira and Jadeir. Arya was holding on to Ilian with Eragon by here side. The two of them were sitting near the child of the Menoa Tree.

Arya was exhausted. She had just given birth to the prince of the elves and the first elven child of the new age. While it was short child birth, even by elven standards, she felt like all of her energy had been sapped out of her. Still holding onto Ilian, she started to doze offwards into her waking dreams beneath the wings of Saphira and Jadeir.

As she started to close her eyes to begin the path to rest, she could not help but smile. Despite the fact she was hidden from the world by the wings of Saphira and Jadeir, she could still hear the gay chirps coming from the birds. Her mind was at peace as the heard the chirps of joy. As she began the path to rest she could not resist her thoughts wandering around in happiness, like bees searching for nectar.

For all her life, she had been alone. Even during the time she had spent with Faolin she still felt isolated. Her laugh was a fake laugh, her smiles phony, from the time of her exile and father's death, even during Faolin's time with her, and all the way to before she fell for Eragon, she was alone. Spurned by the world. She was a person on a whipping post, and the evils that had assaulted her viciously the whip.

She had been deprived for so long from the only two things she truly cherished and valued highest, family and happiness. She was a small boat, and her happiness the shores, and whenever she had gotten close to her goal, a riptide, the product of a vicious storm, would bring her back into the middle of the sea. A hopeless cause.

But finally, in the last few years, someone with a flaming sword had saved her. His flaming sword had cut the whip which had struck her all her life. His dragon used its powerful wings to blow her ship back to shore, and she had finally reached her destination. She had finally had received what she had been deprived of for so long.

Thinking these thoughts, with her family around her, Arya drifted off into her waking dreams at long last, with love in her arms. She slept a peaceful rest in the arms of he whom she held dearest. Her heart had been mended and was guarded by her new family.

Eragon was holding Arya in his arms as she was holding Ilian. Slowly, Eragon saw the two of the three people he loved most doze off into sleep. He smiled as he watched mother and son, each rising upwards and downwards in deep breaths. He then rememberred Roran and Katrina were still there with their own child. They were smiling at Eragon and the sleeping Arya and Ilian.

"It appears that we have began the next generation in our family Eragon." Roran began.

"So we have." Eragon said in agreement. Katrina had given birth to Hope. Saphira had laid seven eggs, four of which had become the first wild dragons of the new age. And now Arya had given birth to the first elf since the war ended, Ilian. He was going to be the only child for a few months in Ellesmera, as the only children, Alann and Dusana, had perished when Galbatorix invaded Du Weldenvarden.

Roran then patted his cousin on the back.

"The last time I saw you like this was when we were still farmhands." Roran said softly.

"It was the last time things felt as complete as they are now." Eragon replied. Roran then spoke again.

"Eragon, do you think its a curse to die?" Eragon looked at him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You will never have to know the pain of death, at least for a time." Roran explained.

"No Roran, I think death can be a gift." Eragon replied. He had pondered the idea with Arya many times. "Death is the way in which the new replace the old. Without death, we could not have been able to inherit this new age that we have been blessed with. Further Roran, death can be a gift."

"How so?" Roran asked.

"Roran, I will endure for such a time, that I will have seen everything beautiful, and save for Arya, and my children, there may come a day where nothing surprises me anymore. But not with you Roran. You and Katrina, will eventually will grow old. And the two of you will never look as wonderful as you are at this point in time. When things have limits, things are cherished more. So no Roran, I do not think death is a curse."

Roran then nodded at the answer, contemplating it. Eragon knew that death at times was necessary. It was necessary for the cycle of life to continue on. The longevity of live, Eragon knew, was one of the reasons elves showed so little emotion. Nothing could surprise them, or make them feel something. Eragon also knew that would never be the case when he was around his loved ones.

Eragon then felt Saphira touch his mind.

_Yes Saphira?_

_Little one, I am happy for you._

_You didn't need to tell me. I already sensed it within you._

_Are you five... Sorry, you six now I think, going to be leaving our wings soon? Jadeir and I need to show our wild children a few things Eragon._

_Arya and Ilian are sleeping, though were going back into Tialdari Hall and into the tree house._

_Do you want us to fly you six there?_

_Why?_

_Because, theres quite a crowd around us, they know Arya just gave birth._

Saphira then sent Eragon a mental image of several elves looking at where the wings of Saphira and Jadeir were positioned. Eragon frowned. He wanted some privacy with Arya and his family, and he was not going to get it. He then searched in his mind for Vanir. He was among the crowd.

_Vanir._

_Yes Agebringer?_

_Tell the crowd the following. Arya is fine and currently resting. She has given birth to a beautiful prince which we have decided to name Ilian. We will make a public appearance when we deem it right, but at the moment we request that everyone disperse as we would like some privacy._

_As you wish Agebringer._

Despite the wings muffling sound, Eragon could here Vanir relaying what he had said. After a few moments, Saphira then spoke, _The crowd has dispersed Eragon. How do you intend to get back to the tree house?_

Arya's in too weak a state to fly, and Ilian was just born. Were going to take the long way Saphira. You and Jadeir can do as you please with your children.

The wings then revealed the families once more to the regrowing pines of Du Weldenvarden. As said by Saphira, the crowd was gone. Saphira and Jadeir each looked at Ilian, sleeping in the arms of the sleeping Arya. They went as close as they could without waking the baby.

_Is that how you looked when you were born little one? _Saphira asked, touched by the gentle looking elf baby.

_No, first of all I didn't have slanted eyes, and I dare say I looked as cute as my son does. _Eragon said cheerfully.

_Eragon, you do realize that it is a long walk to the tree house yes?_

Eragon frowned. He was insure how he could comfortably carry Arya and Ilian back to the home, even with Roran. Eragon then had an idea. Flying was rough because of the constant flapping. However, if many beings were flapping together...

He then touched Saphira's mind. _Wait Saphira, get your children here as well. I have an idea, but the six of you will need to fly gently._

Eragon then took a deep breath, and sung to the animals of the forest as Arya had shown him to in the nine months after Galbatorix's death. He was singing for them to assist him in bringing his loved ones back to their home.

Soon, he heard the shriek of an eagle in the sky. he looked up, and he saw several birds of the forest, each bringing several leaves. They would drop off the leaves, and then circle three times around Eragon, Arya, and Ilian, and then would fly away. Then, several squirrels and smaller rodents of the forest came near, and deposited more leaves from the forest, they came close to Eragon, sniffing the family of three, and then they left.

And then came the proud wolves of the forest, bearing several large branches from fallen trees. They looked at Eragon and his family and howled in approval. Their mighty howls frightened Roran and Katrina for a moment, but to Eragon it was soothing. He knew it was soothing to Arya and Ilian as well as they continued to sleep.

Eragon then had all the supplies he needed. He spread out the large branches in a large square, to frame some sort of platform. It could easily fit six people. He then using magic placed all of the leaves on top of the platform to provide put several inches worth of leaves on top of the the frame he had made to make a leafy bed. Satisfied, Eragon used magic to make sure the leaves did not leave their place.

Saphira and Jadeir then arrived ,along with their four children. Being wild dragons they chose not to name themselves. Rather, they were identified by their characteristics. The six dragons came with several vines. Using the vines, Eragon then lashed the frame and leaves together with magic to complete the device. He wound the vines around the framework, restraining the leaves as well, and then ended each knot with a small loop. He did this several times until there were twelve loose ends.

He had made the platform in a surprisingly short amount of time. It had only taken him half an hour with the help of magic and Roran. Roran then gave him a questioning look.

"I have never seen magic used like that outside of war Eragon. Are you sure this is safe?" Roran asked.

"Magic has many uses Roran. Being used to kill is only a small thing which it unfortunately is effective at. A lot of the things you see among the elves has in some way been effected by magic. This tree for example, is only nine months old, and is already bigger then most trees within Alagaesia. My home, Tialdari Hall, has been made the finest hall within Alagaesia through magic. We live with the animals here in harmony as well. And yes, I am sure this is safe." Eragon answered.

He then motioned to Roran to pick up Ilian as he picked up Arya. They then walked onto the platform. It was much softer then Eragon expected. He then gently lay Arya down on the leafy platform as he retrieved Ilian in his various towels. Katrina then joined them, holding onto hope. Eragon then touched the minds of Saphira, Jadeir, a turquoise dragon, a red dragon, a purple dragon, and a yellow dragon.

_We are ready. Fly smoothly and gently, I don't want to disturb them._Using their talons they each hooked a vine. All twelve vines had been hooked. The dragons then began to rise into the sky, the vines lifting upwards. Suddenly, Eragon heard the proud shriek of the eagle once more.

There were several eagles coming in, majestic in their appearance. They were more free then any other being save for the dragons. Accompanying them were several sparrows, cardinals, tit mice, and robins. They were flying until Eragon guessed there were around a hundred of them. They each took their own place along the vines which were connected to the dragons in the sky as they lifted off.

Finally, the platform was airborne. It was flying much smoother then Eragon expected. He had never flown so smoothly, as the constant beating of Saphira's wings at time had led to a jerky flight. He looked at Roran. He and Katrina were amazed and frightened at the same time.

"Relax you two, even Ilian is calmer than either of you." The three of them laughed. Ilian, Hope, and Arya were all sleeping away.

The bird and dragon coalition continued to fly for ten minutes. Eragon closed his eyes as memories replayed in his mind.

He remembered how at one point, he was alone. But no longer. His family was around him. He opened his eyes with a large smile upon his face. He could hear the humming in Saphira's heart, as it was in his as well. Tears of joy were falling off of his face in happiness. Roran patted him on the shoulder as they flew.

"What happened to crying at the risk of your manhood?" Roran joked. Eragon chuckled.

"Roran, this is the happiest I have ever been. In my mind I just remembered how this experience, has revealed my family around me." Eragon answered. Roran nodded and smiled. They exchanged a bear hug as Roran went back to his wife.

Finally, they reached the dragon roost of Eragon's tree house. The birds and dragons then gently landed. Finished, the swarm of birds dispersed. The sun was now beginning to set. It's mighty rays were shining down upon Eragon and Roran's families.

Eragon then gently picked Arya up and placed her in the rocking chair which was on the roost. He then put Ilian back into her arms as the chair began to rock back and forth. Roran, and Katrina holding Hope then went near Eragon. The dragons then unhooked themselves from the vines and began to head in the direction of the Crags of Tel'naer as the sun began its descent to its own bed. Eragon then looked into the sunset, letting it calm him as he stood near the sleeping Arya and Ilian. He felt a cool breeze and spread his arms so that he could let the breeze blow through him. He closed his own eyes and was at peace. He looked to his left, and there was Roran and Katrina with their baby, staring into the sunset as well. He looked to his right and saw his sleeping love and son. He looked and saw the dragons becoming small dots in the sky. He then had one final thought as he closed his eyes again as he went into meditation once more. Everything had finally begun to start anew. Eragon and his family had inherited a world in which anything was possible. A world without borders, a time without bounds. A place where all people he thought, could finally live in perfect harmony.

And then there was himself and his family. No longer would he have to be the weapon. No longer was Eragon a blade which could be swung by the people. For nine months he and Arya had been Eragon and Arya, and nothing more, just as Saphira and Jadeir were Saphira and Jadeir. Yes, they were riders, but at the same time they were who they were not a metaphor, an epithet, or some other figure of speech.

As his mind wondered, Eragon's mind began to remember the whole ordeal. However, he did not see it as a time in which he suffered. He saw it as a time in which he was able to discover and inherit something greater. Yes, he had lost so much. However, what he had gained was immeasurable. It was more valuable then any riches Galbatorix may have had at one point. It was more valuable then any gem of Alagaesia, and Eragon would cherish it as long as he lived. He had family.

He remembered a time in the spine when he had retrieved a sapphire gemstone and how it had become Saphira. He remembered how that small dragon had emerged to become the partner of his life. How that sapphire dragon had became half of his soul.

He remembered a time where he had befriended an old man by the name of Brom, who had turned out to be a dragon rider, and then the founder of the Varden, and then his father.

He remembered a cousin who had now become his brother, and his wife who was now like a sister to him. A man by the name of Roran Stronghammer, who was the king of the humans.

He remembered a miserable brother, who had become a tool of the king, who was finally in a better place. A man by the name of Murtagh, who was the son of none.

He remembered a witty herbalist who had transformed into his mother. A woman by the name of Selena, who had demonstrated a true mother's love along with Islanzadi.

He remembered seeing a lone wolf, who had isolated themself from the world, rejoin the pack, but his pack, as his alpha female, in Arya. He inhaled for a moment and was intoxicated by the smell of crushed pine needles.

He remembered an Arya who was afraid to lose him but did not know how to express what she felt for Eragon, and then how they loved each other. He remembered through her a dragon by the name of Jadeir had been born, and loved Saphira.

He remembered how this woman by the name of Arya, was forever going to be by his side. This woman, sleeping near him, had been the mother of his child. This woman, who he loved with all his heart, loved him back. His love with her was going to outlast empires.

He let the thought based off those memories define him, and he screamed it so the world could hear how happy he truly was.

_My family is around me. I am alone no longer._

**...**

**That is the end of Breoal. I will post "Brothers" towards the end of the week.**


End file.
